


【EC】What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger 第一部

by gxp0406



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angry Erik at first, Angry Sex, Brotherhood of Mutants, Erik teach Charles, First Time, M/M, Mind Sex, Minor Character Death, Poor Erik, Violence, charles do not know his power
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxp0406/pseuds/gxp0406
Summary: 哥伦比亚大学32岁的Charles Xavier研究员与无数普通人一样，有着自己的幸福和烦恼。青梅竹马的好友、蠢萌腹黑的室友以及火辣干练的前女友为他在纽约的生活带来了不少乐趣。虽然纠缠不清的“老毛病”让他有时会产生怀疑人生的想法，但总体来说他的烦恼与所有大学教授差不多，纠结于做实验、发表文章、拿课题和抵抗学术不公。然而此时的Charles并不知道，十年前自己一时冲动所救下的那个男孩，不仅影响了他的学术生涯，也将在未来改变他的所有人生规划（没错，那个男孩就是老万）。有能力AU（世界不知道变种人存在，查查不知道自己的能力）





	1. 第一部第1章

**Author's Note:**

> AU有能力长篇。开篇查查不清楚自己的能力，以为自己有病，世界上也不清楚变种人的存在。
> 
> 本文的灵感来自于某次和基友讨论的内容：
> 
> 1、如果教授不是在9岁的时候显示能力，而是在他已经成年很久、世界观定型后才发现了自己的能力，会怎样？  
> 2、如果Erik是个老手，变成Erik帮助Charles开发能力，会怎样？  
> 3、变种人究竟是如何实现对能力的细节操控的？如何从一个初级渣渣锻炼成技能大师？
> 
> 会有漫威其他人物客串，但主要是推动情节的作用。
> 
>  
> 
> 这是一篇不知道该如何形容的文……非傻白甜非温馨向，略黑暗。
> 
> 别人提醒随缘经常会挂掉，要把文多存几个地方以免以后找不到。如果恰好您也喜欢这个故事，是我的荣幸。
> 
> 作者只有两个保证：不坑、HE（最终最终的时候，中间肯定会虐，额）。
> 
> [My LOFTER: stacygxp](http://stacygxp.lofter.com/)  
> 欢迎玩耍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles的纽约日常生活。  
> 查查、霍爹、奇异博士是中学校友，查查、霍爹青梅竹马（恋爱学分梗）。  
> 强烈标注：会有一点点查尔斯和霍爹的感情线！！

  
  
       如果问Charles Xavier在周末最期待的事情有哪些，那么与Howard Stark的“约会”一定能排在前列。  
  
       虽然已经四月了，初春的曼哈顿还沉浸在寒冷中，Charles坐在中央公园湖畔的长椅上，膝盖上放着两杯温热的外卖饮料，一杯大吉岭红茶一杯美式咖啡。Charles选择了在下午阳光依然能晒到的位置坐着，尽管春日暖暖的阳光洒在脸上很舒适，但他还是用一只手紧了紧脖颈上的围巾，另一只手探寻着纸杯上的热度。  
  
       Howard是Charles童年时期唯一的朋友，也是最好的朋友，Charles在英国生活了27年，其中将近一半的时光都有Howard的身影。虽然Howard比Charles大一岁，但两人一直是同班同学，他们的小学、中学几乎都是一起度过的，两个人甚至也约定了一起申请牛津。Charles一直梦想攻读二十一世纪最有前途的生物工程，这种想法很大程度上源于小时候涉猎的各种科幻电影，而平时就特别喜欢捣鼓各种电子产品的Howard倾向于工程学院的ME。直到毕业前一年的一次意外事件让Howard决定放弃学业只身来到美国闯荡。那一年，Howard的父母遭遇车祸去世，Howard在获得对父母留下的大笔财产的支配权后决定辍学创业，他卖掉了伦敦郊区的老宅，带着所有家当上了去往旧金山的飞机。Charles还依稀记得15年前送Howard去机场的那天，自己刚刚通过了牛津大学的面试。Howard在进入安检通道前微笑着拥抱了Charles，拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他科学发展的未来在美国，英国的社会氛围不适合他们这种有理想的青年，因为在这里做什么事都会被老家伙们唠叨。Howard要他毕业后来找他，并且笑称到了那时他也许已经成为世界首富了，到时候可以用私人飞机接Charles。  
  
       想到那时候的自己露出的一脸尴尬又忍不住想笑的表情，Charles的嘴角不自觉地扬起笑意。5年前，他的确在拿到博士学位后如约来到美国，就职于哥伦比亚大学生物科学系。而Howard也的确派私人飞机帮他从伦敦搬家到纽约，虽然还没有成为首富，但是Howard创建的Stark工业集团俨然已经成为美国最具增长潜力的公司。Howard Stark的名号常常出现在各种杂志、访谈中，作为时代杂志评选2016四十岁以下青年领袖之一，Howard黄金单身汉的身份让他在社交网络拥有非常高的人气。  
  
       “Chuck！”熟悉的声音从不远处的阳光下飘来，Howard穿着硬朗的深黑色风衣，戴着一副浮夸的黑色墨镜向他挥手，嘴唇上方一抹标志性的小胡子。  
  
       Charles招呼他过来坐，并把已经不是那么温热的咖啡递给Howard。Howard把墨镜摘下放进口袋，冲他挑了挑眉，嬉皮笑脸地接过纸杯。  
  
       “中午的客户实在是太啰嗦了，吃顿工作餐都能占用2个多小时，这些法国佬真是穷讲究。”Howard打开杯盖啜饮一口，“没等太久吧？”  
  
       “没有，再说本来就打算出来晒太阳。”Charles说道，“你确定不把墨镜戴着么，要是有人认出你怎么办？”  
  
       “认出来我就说你是我男朋友。”Howard不以为意地微笑盯着Charles，Charles被他的话语微微呛到，忍住笑意咽下了口腔里的红茶。  
  
       “哦！Stark总裁，说出来就像有人会买账似的。天天在家里办超模派对，你在曼哈顿已经臭名昭著了，没有人会相信你不喜欢女人。”Charles转过脸望向另一侧的湖面，一群野鸭正在湖面上巡游，同他们一样享受着这个惬意的午后。  
  
       “也许我男人女人都喜欢呢？”Howard完全没有退让的意思，继续微笑着挑逗Charles。Charles知道这是Howard又一个故意的玩笑，少年时期的他们就喜欢拿对方互相取笑，而都已经年过三十的他们似乎还没有玩腻这个游戏。Charles有时也会故意配合着他的玩笑，最后比拼的往往是谁的玩笑底线更低，而Charles往往是最先绷不住认输的那个人。  
  
       “不过说实话，都来纽约五年了，你怎么还是孤身一个人，连个名义上的女朋友也没有？”  
  
       Charles思考了一下，无奈地耸了耸肩，“也不是没有啊，我不是和Moira交往过么。不要把我描述得像个该死的禁欲处男一样，没有女朋友不代表没有性生活。”Charles撇撇嘴，望向Howard，”再说你不也是一样？黄金单身汉先生，今晚又要去哪个派对？我怀疑全美国的金发model已经被你睡了一遍了吧？“  
  
       “那倒还没有，但是内衣模特差不多都集齐了。”Howard笑了笑，故意露出一脸无辜的表情，“但不是金发的，我对棕发更没有抵抗力。希望今天晚上别再有这种类型的了，不然感觉身体要吃不消了。”  
  
       Charles露出一脸嫌弃的样子，引来Howard的一阵大笑。  
  
       “Seriously，今天晚上是Stephen的升职派对，你还是决定不来吗？”  
  
       “是今天晚上？好吧，但你知道的，我不喜欢参加你们那种纵欲过度的活动，再说我和那个家伙也不对付。他每次看到我的表情就像我欠他一大笔钱一样，也不知道为什么。我不想让他在值得庆祝的时候不开心。”Charles一想到Stephen每次看到他时候的样子就感到心累，无论是中学时期还是后来在纽约相聚的时候。  
  
       “Come on，man，那都是小时候的事了。”Howard拍了拍他的肩膀，“Stephen人还是很不错的，只是特别喜欢自欺欺人罢了。”  
  
       确实都是小时候的事了。中学时期，Stephen Strange比Charles和Howard高一个年级，仗着自己身高臂长总是喜欢在各种场合为难Charles。那个时候Charles为了参加了中学生智力问答竞赛辛苦地查阅各种资料，而身为竞赛队长的Stephen则经常莫名其妙对着Charles发火，很多时候明明是其他队友出了错误也会怪罪于Charles。在总决赛后的派对上，Howard帮Charles狠狠地教训了Stephen一顿，导致Stephen的右眼红肿将近三个星期，参加颁奖仪式的时候还挂着彩。搬来纽约的第二天，在Howard为他举办的乔迁派对上，Charles没想到竟然遇见了Stephen。原来Stephen从医学院毕业后也来到纽约，在纽约大学格朗尼医学中心的神经医学实验室工作，同时还兼任Howard的私人医生。两个少年时期水火不容的男人竟然成为私交好友，命运有时候真的很奇怪。然而，Stephen在见到Charles的时候除了礼貌地寒暄外，很少和他单独说话，眼神也总是飘忽不定，很快就去和Howard邀请来的其他美女搭讪了。Charles心想也许Stephen就是很讨厌他吧，Whatever。  
  
       “其实我很清楚那个混蛋的小心思，他就是太胆小了。现在同性婚姻都合法化了，也不知道他在顾虑些什么？”Howard喝了一口咖啡，对着Charles微微一笑。  
  
       “你是说，Stephen是一个假装直男的Gay？”Charles又差一点被呛到，杯子里的红茶洒出来落到膝盖上，连忙用手心擦掉。  
  
       “这很明显啊！Stephen虽然和我一样热衷于派对，但显然和我不是一路人。他虽然也和美女上床，但是我知道那种表情，绝对称不上享受。”Howard故意模仿Stephen搭讪美女时的样子，逗得Charles笑出了声。“你是没有看到他看他们医院检验科一个小医生时的眼神，真的，简直就是痴汉。”Howard又模仿了一下痴汉样，Charles笑得捂住肚子。  
  
       “这个白痴今天晚上估计还会继续假装勾搭美女，不过我已经以私人名义邀请那位小医生去参加派对。说不定今天晚上就有好戏看了，你真的不去吗？”Howard兴奋地拉住Charles的肩膀，冲他挑了挑眉。  
  
       “我还是不去了吧，Stephen似乎一直挺讨厌我的。”Charles微笑着冲Howard撇撇嘴。  
  
       “哦，别傻了。Stephen才不是讨厌你呢。那个白痴只是不敢承认自己喜欢你罢了。”Howard又对着Charles露出意味深长的笑容，Charles意识到自己又被眼前这个男人耍弄了，无奈地摇摇头，决定以沉默应对他的无赖。  
  
       “真的！我不是说他现在还喜欢你，但至少中学时期他总是针对你，为难你，那只是因为他的基佬心思情窦初开罢了。”Howard微笑着继续道，“我想他一定是因为你才搞清楚自己的性取向。”  
  
       “这么说他还应该感谢我咯？”Charles揶揄道。  
  
       “Exactly！”  
  
       “那我就更不能去了，要是看到我又让他犯了尴尬症，岂不会辜负你邀请小医生的一片好意了。”Charles拍拍Howard的大腿，示意两个人站起来走走。Charles把空掉的纸杯扔进垃圾桶，双手插在厚实的毛大衣兜里。先前虽然坐在能够晒到太阳的地方，但是坐时间太久身上不免充满寒意。Howard侧过身来帮Charles整理围巾，脸上露出有些担忧的表情。  
  
       “说实话，你该多锻炼锻炼身体，这么大的人了还畏寒，你看已经有那么多人穿着短袖短裤晨练了，你还把自己裹得像个棉球一样。身体好才不容易生病。”  
  
       “我有去健身房啊，你捏捏看。“Charles伸出手臂摆在Howard眼前，Howard用左手抓住他的大臂，狠劲地捏了捏，吃痛的Charles忍不住惊呼一声，Howard哈哈笑了起来。  
  
       “恩，有进步！继续坚持！”两个人推推搡搡地散步到湖的另一侧。一路上，时不时有锻炼和闲逛的路人向他们投来关注的眼神，Charles知道其中一定有人认出了Howard，说不定周边还会有埋伏的狗仔。Howard的Stark工业最近有一个重大的并购计划正在进行，Howard的一举一动都能引起股票价格的变动。如果真有小道记者把他当做Howard的男朋友，那可真是爆炸性的新闻了。

       男朋友，自从刚刚得知了Stephen的性取向，Charles似乎对这个称呼变得更加敏感了。  
  
       Charles从来没有觉得同性恋有什么问题，他的同事里也有同性恋者，Charles在和他们相处的过程中也很愉快，甚至也会同他们讲黄色段子。无论是同性恋还是异性恋，都是两个相互吸引的灵魂罢了，只是在肉体上有略微的区别。

       相互吸引？他承认Howard在他心里是有着区别于其他任何人的位置。童年时期的Howard是Charles心中的大山，在他被继兄欺负和虐待的时候，只有Howard会站出来帮他伸张正义。Charles有时甚至会想，Howard所练就的打架功夫会不会都被用在保护他了，因为Howard每次参与的打架斗殴事件都多多少少与Charles相关，这个男孩也因此在青少年时期受过不少处分。而在他人生最迷茫和最艰难的时候，也是Howard坚定地把他拉来美国，让他在这里开始新的生活。

       Charles今年已经三十二岁了，即使已经到了传统的中年时期，但看起来仍然像个弱不禁风的学生。Charles有时怀疑自己对Howard太过依赖，这样看起来会很娘炮，也会让Howard永远把他当做小弟弟。Charles认为自己在其他人面前还是非常风趣、健谈、富有人格魅力的，因此他从来不缺乏一夜情的对象。但是貌似在Howard面前就会习惯性地泄气，经常被Howard调侃得无可奈何。  
  
       想到这里，Charles又无奈地摇了摇头。这时，大衣口袋里的手机响了。Charles拿起手机，上面显示的是Moira的名字，Howard冲着Charles做了一个吹口哨的动作，Charles微笑着拍拍他的手臂，示意他不要再笑了，然后按下接听按钮。  
  
       “Moira，hello。”  
  
       “Charles，你现在在学校吗？我这边又有些事情需要找你请教，情况比较紧急，如果今晚你能过来一趟是最好的。”Moira在电话那头的声音听起来情绪不高，Charles原本还想和她客套两句，而这个女警就和他直奔主题了。  
  
       “我现在不在学校，大概两个小时以后ok，嗯，好的，我等你电话。”Charles挂断电话，对Howard说，“我估计两个小时后你也要去参加Stephen的派对了吧？”  
  
       “差不多，考虑到那时路上交通很堵。但我也可以直接坐直升机过去。”Charles顺着Howard眼睛所望向的方向看去，在帝国大厦的斜后方，毅然矗立着写有“STARK”字样的玻璃幕墙建筑，比帝国大厦还要高大的Stark大厦。最顶楼是Howard的住宅，倒数第二层是他的办公室。Charles曾经去过几次，但是从小伴随的恐高症让Charles在那里坐立难安，因此他很少主动去那个大厦。  
  
       “Moira，哈？那个性格火辣的NYPD警花，她还在把你当做免费顾问使用吗？”Howard意味深长地注视着他，“我觉得你们俩一点都不合适。”  
  
       “刚刚是谁还催促我找女朋友的？”Charles轻叹道，“Moira和我现在只是关系很好的普通朋友。”  
  
      “说到这里实在不得不提到你那个宅男室友McCoy，Moira就是他当时追求的女孩子给你介绍的吧？我总感觉Moira接触你就是为了得到免费的专家咨询，而那个愣头青就这么轻易地把你给转卖了。”Howard故意摆出一副不爽的表情，Charles被他的样子逗笑了。  
  
      “拜托！也没有那么糟糕啦。我们只是确实不怎么来电。现在做普通朋友也挺好的，说不定哪天我犯了什么事情被抓起来了还能找她帮忙。”Charles拍了拍Howard的手臂，示意两人继续沿着湖边散步。  
  
      “Chuck你太高估自己了，你那么善良，一辈子也不会与犯罪扯上关系。” Howard顿了一下，侧过身看向Charles的蓝眼睛，说道：“如果真的出了什么事，还有我呢！”  
  
      Charles也停下来回望着Howard，微笑着冲他点点头。Howard开心地用手掌揉搓Charles的发丝，故意搞乱他的发型，而Charles则咬着下唇锤向他的胸口，作为对他胡作非为的回应。两个人在初春略带寒意的午后嬉戏打闹着，时间仿佛回到了遥远的少年时代。  
  
      慢慢地，他们来到一片人员密集的小广场，广场上有很多孩子在玩耍，一些情侣在水塘边拥吻亲热，还有一些穿梭于两边写字楼的上班白领行色匆匆地走过。就在这时，Charles感觉额头上开始冒起冷汗，一种似曾相识的眩晕感向他扑面而来，只能紧紧抓住Howard的手臂。他已经有多久没有出现这种症状了？三个月？在这之前Charles甚至以为已经“痊愈了”，没想到这一次来得反而更加凶猛。Howard见状已然知晓，连忙用双臂从身后搂紧Charles，为他向后倾倒的身体提供支撑。这一幕在路人看来就像两个情侣在亲热，只有Howard清楚怀里的人此刻是多么的虚弱。  
  
      “嘿，嘿，Chuck！Stay with me。”Howard轻声在他耳边呼唤，虽然Charles能够清楚地听到他的声音，但是脑中的影像却不听使唤地跌入一片昏黄之中。他同时听到了机枪扫射和爆炸的声音，伴随着空气的剧烈震动，刺鼻的有机物烧焦的味道，比任何电影里的战争场景都要震撼。他感到气管仿佛被烧伤，大口的呼吸同时伴随着深入肺部的疼痛。四周看不见的地方充斥着绝望无助的呐喊。Charles的四面八方都是惨叫声，他尝试捂住自己的耳朵，但是抬起手却发现两只手的手心被铁钎贯穿，鲜血伴随着黄沙从掌心涌出，同时相对应的痛感向他袭来。Charles想要尖叫但却发不出声音，而他的意识仿佛为了自我保护一般又在一瞬间沉入黑暗，整个世界都安静了。  
  
      也不知道过了多久，在Charles的感官中仿佛过去几个小时，但在真实的世界可能只有几分钟。Charles感觉到脸上传来的热度，温暖舒适，让他不自觉地想要靠近。他抬起疲惫的眼皮，首先映入视线的是留着一抹小胡子、神情焦急的脸，那个他无比熟悉的面容。Howard坐在树荫下的草地上，盘起的腿为Charles的身体提供支撑，Charles的上半身躺在他的腿上，下半身搭在草地上。Howard的左手抚摸着他的脸颊，见到Charles睁开眼睛，脸上的表情终于放松下来。Charles的神志逐渐清晰后，连忙坐起身，尴尬地咬住下唇。  
  
      他知道自己刚刚又“犯病”了，而且还是在Howard面前。他的病症大概从十年前自己还在牛津攻读Ph.D的时候开始显现的，在其他人眼中的表现是Charles有时会莫名其妙地晕倒，或者是长时间地失去意识，像个死人一样呆坐着，还有的时候会头痛欲裂，发出撕心裂肺的叫喊。他在朋友、同学的建议下去过很多医院，也做过很多检查，但是都没有查找到病因，他的各项生理指标正常得再正常不过。但只有Charles自己清楚，这个病症很可能并不是生理层面的问题，而是他的精神。病症在早期表现为幻听，Charles会时不时听到有人在说话，即使实验室里一个人也没有。而之后幻觉逐渐包括了视觉、嗅觉甚至是触觉，发展到十年后已经演变为虚实难辨的场景。  
  
       Charles曾犹豫了好几年，最终也没能下定决心去看心理医生或进行精神治疗。他害怕，而且是非常非常地害怕。儿时遭到继兄虐待，他也曾感到非常地害怕，但是在他幼小的心灵一直清楚一件事，他的继兄可以伤害他的身体，但是永远打败不了他的灵魂，他的智慧和精神会永远站在更高的地方，这是他的骄傲，也是他能够熬过那段日子的动力。但是，如果他的灵魂是有问题的，如果……

  
      他将失去赖以生存的一切。  
  
      “好点了吗？” Howard不知从什么地方买来一瓶瓶装水，打开瓶盖递给他。Charles道声谢，点点头，尽量做出轻松的表情。  
  
      “抱歉又让你吓到了。” Charles依旧坐在草地上，眼皮下垂，盯着远处草地上的一朵蒲公英。  
  
      “你的症状看起来更严重了，这几年让你去看医生你也不去，你不能再对自己的身体不负责了。”  
  
      “没什么事，过去就好了。”Charles轻轻叹口气。  
  
      “你到底想怎样？” 此时Howard的脸色比乌云还要阴沉，Charles很少见到这种神情的他，心虚地躲开目光。  
  
      Howard掏出手机在上面写着什么，清清嗓子，神情稍微松懈一些，但仍是叫人不敢接近的严肃。“我已经给你预约了后天下午的检查，就在Stephen的医院，我会让他看着你一步不落地做完所有检查。我的公司是他们医院医疗器材的供应商，我知道他们那边开发了一些探索性的研究，你不能再放任自己的身体不管了。”  
  
      Charles沉默着。他知道Howard的好意，但是对于自己病症被揭示的恐惧却更令他不安。Stephen工作的格朗尼医学中心在神经学研究领域处于世界前沿，在他刚来到纽约的时候Howard就让他去找Stephen。Charles虽然不喜欢Stephen，但也不得不承认这个家伙是个高智商天才，不知道自己的“小秘密”在他面前是否还藏得住。五年间Charles总是以这样那样的理由推脱，并且大部分“发病”时Howard并不在场，因此也就一直拖到五年后。上一次在Howard面前出现这种状况还是四年前的一个冬天，而今天的情况显然让Howard想起Charles拒绝去医院的各种托词，并激怒对方。  
  
      “还有，Moira那边警局的事情你也不要参与了。接触太多的社会戾气对身体和精神肯定没有好处。”Howard继续在手机上划拨着什么。然而这一次Charles不再沉默。  
  
      “帮助Moira是我自己的决定。” Charles踉跄着从草地上站起来，Howard也紧随着他起身，眼神热切地扫在他的身上。  
  
      “下周一我会去医院检查，但也请你以后不要再随意帮我做任何决定。” Charles在丢下这句话后转身快速地离开了，只留下Howard在原地望着他的背影。Charles当然知道Howard对自己的一片好意，也知道自己这样既不礼貌，也会伤害好友的心，只是他不能让自己陷于这种境地。  
  
       作为一个潜在的精神病患者，难道自己也马上就要失去成年人的行为能力了吗，难道自己已经无法对事物进行准确判断了吗。        
  
       Charles看了一眼手机，离和Moira约定的时间还有将近二十分钟，而他的体力已经快要坚持不住了。Charles在靠近路边的一个贩卖墨西哥卷的小摊边坐下，稳定一下精神，顺便打包两个鸡肉卷。根据Charles的经验，到了警局以后他们肯定没有时间吃饭。之后Charles打开手机邮箱，开始阅读一个小时前Moira给他发来的案件资料。一个浑身长满犹如爬行动物鳞片的女性尸体照片首先映入眼帘，之后是对尸体各处细节的详细拍照，这些照片上虽然几乎没有血迹，但那些不属于人类的鳞片让这些画面看起来像恐怖片里的画面。  
  
      Charles必须承认，Howard的有些话是正确的，接触这些的确会给他带来不适，尤其在刚刚经历过那个“状况”之后，Charles感觉自己的胃在不自觉地翻滚，眼前时不时地泛着黑影，后背上的冷汗让这个初春的下午凉意更甚。但他却莫名地需要坚持下去，仿佛只有通过这种方式才能证明自己。证明自己什么？

 

* * *

 

       Charles已经不记得自己是第几次来到这个警局了，似乎从两年前他和Moira尝试交往的时候开始，他就已经成为这里的常客。  
  
       来到警局时天空中还散落着夕阳的余晖，此时大部分警员已经去吃晚饭，还在开放式大厅工作的有些认识Charles，冲他微笑点头，还有一些向他投来闪烁的目光，Charles都一一向他们点头致意。之后，Charles在Moira的带领下来到一间资料室，里面摆满密密麻麻的铁皮柜，屋子正中央是一个可供十人开会的会议桌，此时桌面上摆放着两个大纸箱。Charles轻车熟路地拉开椅子坐下，把之前打包的鸡肉卷从手提袋里拿出来，递给Moira一份。  
  
       Moira感激地对他点点头，说道：“你总是这么体贴。”  
  
       Charles微笑着取下围巾，将资料从纸箱里取出，按照时间顺序在桌面上铺开。  
  
       这次的案件，Charles先前已经在手机邮箱里阅读了资料。既然Moira把他叫来，说明这位警官认为该死者与之前他们所关注的其他“被害者”有相似处。  
  
       Moira Mactaggert是NYPD的一名警督，面容姣好身材火辣，在纽约警界颇具名声，主要负责与毒品相关的刑事案件。Charles与Moira的生活本来毫无交集，如果不是室友Hank McCoy当时在追求一位名叫Amy的酒吧姑娘，而那个女孩非要Hank再拉一个朋友一起Double Date。为了帮助好友，Charles很配合地出席了约会，而他和Moira就是在那次约会中“勾搭”上了。那时的Moira留着一头齐肩的褐色短发，穿着休闲款的套装裙，衬衫领口微敞，及膝的一字裙不紧不松地包裹着臀部和大腿，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显得暧昧又性感。那天Charles一时兴起，在其他几人的起哄下喝掉一根啤酒柱，之后又干了几杯烈酒。等到恢复意识后已经是第二天的上午，Charles发现自己躺在一个陌生的卧室里，床头柜、梳妆台上摆放着女士化妆品，当他还没有理清头绪时，Moira穿着性感吊带睡衣从洗手间走出，来到床前微笑着吻上他的嘴唇。从那天开始，他和Moira的恋情持续了三个月，最终以两人成熟、友好的和平分手作为结束。令Charles没有想到的是，分手后的他们反而成为了关系更加亲密的朋友，Moira经常会找Charles作为顾问帮她解决一些专业性问题，而今天的这个案件依旧和他们先前的推断相关。  
  
       女警督这两年将目光投向辖区内的意外死亡事件。作为人口密集型城市，伴随着居高不下的犯罪率，纽约市每天都有人因为各种离奇原因死亡。从吸毒、酗酒到打架斗殴，纽约市的警力大多用来解决日常性的暴力犯罪，而通常在这类犯罪之下还会掩藏着其他有意无意的阴谋。  
  
       Moira所关注的“受害者”在法医鉴定资料中都被认定为心源性猝死，无明显外因致死，死者自身没有疾病或家族病史，因此这些死者在警方的官方结案资料里并不属于“受害人”，关于他们的死亡最终也都被认定为非刑事案件。但是Moira发现这些死者不同之处——他们身体上都有形状类似的针孔，比普通肌肉注射器的针头要粗，同时带有锯齿形边缘，而且创口发生的时间与死亡时间非常接近。办案人员和法医倾向于认为这些针孔与吸毒或者卖血活动相关，但是死者血液中并没有检测到任何已知的毒品成分，并且死者中有多名社会成功人士，不至于冒着感染疾病的风险去卖血。  
  
       Moira推测这些针孔应当来自于同一型号的注射器，并且与他们的死亡有着千丝万缕的联系，Moira曾经大胆猜测可能存在一种未知的新型毒品、药品最终导致他们的死亡。就像2012年迈阿密发生的“食脸僵尸”事件，行凶者所服用的致幻剂就是一种在当时尚未列入违禁药品的“浴盐”，本质上是卡西酮类衍生物[1]，但在调查初期警方并没有能够鉴定出该成分。根据地方警员的汇报，行凶者服用致幻剂后体力、力量惊人，对电击枪没有反应，最终执行警官连开6枪才将其击毙，但受害者的面部已经被其啃食殆尽，场面惊骇无比。  
  
       “已经是第14位受害者了。”Moira还是倾向于使用“受害者”这一称谓，“女性，29周岁，无正当职业，案发地点在皇后区一间夜店包厢，被发现时已经死亡8个小时。由于这一次死者皮肤出现异常鳞片，因此上面开始注意到我们之前的推论了。”  
  
       “关于这些鳞片，法医怎么判断？我相信在这个姑娘死亡之前，她应该不是这个……样子吧？” Charles翻开最后一份资料，里面出现了他在电子邮件里见过的那些照片。Charles皱着眉头，把已经拿在手里的鸡肉卷又放了回去。  
  
       “Dr. Hooper给出的结论是硬化的角质层，与皮肤成分相同。探员询问了死者的室友，能够证明死者之前从未出现过这种症状。” Moira从那叠资料中抽出法医的检验报告，“这种角质层硬化在医学中也有案例，与一般的皮肤病类似，只会在皮肤部分区域显现，而且硬化的部分通常不会像这么有规律性。这个女孩身上的鳞片看起来像彩绘，简直是一张完美的蛇皮。”  
  
       “确实如此，所以你更加怀疑是某种药物导致的？”  
  
       “是的，Charles，所以我还得再需要你的帮助，好吗？” Moira弯下腰靠近Charles的侧脸，故意用祈求的表情注视着他。  
  
       “你知道的，我总是无法拒绝你。” Charles轻轻叹口气，依旧保持着微笑，“不过这一次，除了血液样本，我还需要死者的皮肤，说不定可以发现一些线索。”  
  
       “早就给你准备好了。” Moira从风衣口袋里掏出一个小型恒温袋，悄悄塞进Charles的衣兜。  
  
       两年来，Moira悄悄给Charles塞过好几次。由于之前的案件警方都已认定不再调查，因此Moira的探索仅是私下行为，无法调用警局物证鉴定办公室的资源，因此只好求助在哥伦比亚大学生物科学系工作的Charles，做她的私人检测员，学校里的设备往往比警局里使用的还要先进。  
  
       Charles会对带回的血液样本进行多项指标、成分的分析，这些工作都可以由他亲自完成。只是这么长时间以来，一直没能取得突破。之前十三位死者的血液中都没有检测出“异物”，不要说是已知的毒品了，就连普通药物的成分都非常少，这些死者中总会有个别感冒生病的吧？后来Charles对他们的DNA样本也进行了检测，依旧没有太大进展。虽然现在的科技已经能够满足对DNA相似度的判断，但现有技术只是对大规模碱基对中若干特征片段进行甄别，特征片段之外数十亿计的碱基对则被忽略不计。在其他片段中隐藏的信息实在太过丰富，从上世纪九十年代开始，全世界科学家花费了十几年的时间完成了人类基因图谱的绘制。虽然现在的技术已经比过去先进很多，但如果要对每一个人基因中包含的所有信息进行解读，依旧是一件不可想象的工程。  
  
       “希望这一次我们能够找到罪魁祸首。” Charles说道，“但是，亲爱的Moira，如果这些受害者是自愿使用这种药物，那么他们的死亡依旧可能被定性为非刑事案件。”  
  
       “至少我们可以揭开新型毒品的面纱，避免更多人因为滥用而丧命。” Moira正在拨开鸡肉卷的纸袋，用舌头舔掉袋子上的酱汁，“并且，成分界定清楚了，上面才会相信这些是涉毒案件，才愿意投入警力调查毒品来源。仅仅依靠我一个人还有半个你是完全无法打掉贩毒团伙的。”  
  
       “而且14起案件里，编号2、7、8、10、12、13号尸体上存在一些淤痕，分别位于大臂、腰腹、脖颈等位置。虽然痕迹相对于打架、绑架类暴力犯罪要轻很多，但仍然不能排除这些受害者是被强迫用药的可能性。” Moira用另一只手将Charles摊在桌面上的资料翻开，照片上的淤痕大多清晰可见。  
  
       Charles再次认真审视那些照片，胃里翻滚得更厉害了，额头和太阳穴也感到一阵一阵的压力。Charles不由地感慨Moria究竟是如何气定神闲地一边吃东西一边看着这些冰冷尸体照片。  
  
       “你脸色很不好，没有休息好吗？我去给你泡杯茶。” Charles对Moira道声谢，望着Moira的背影离开了资料室。现在的Charles确实需要滚烫的热流来温暖越来越冷的身体。  
  
       Charles的内心其实很清楚，案件照片只是间接因素，导致身体不适的核心原因还是他的“老毛病”。每次犯病后，Charles总会像生了一场大病一样，需要大量的睡眠、水和有营养的食物来补充体能，仿佛一场幻觉就消耗掉身体储藏的所有能量。十年来，这种生活使他养成吃甜食的习惯，甜食能够带来更多的脂肪、糖分，还有心理安慰。Moira知道他的习惯，在热茶中加了很多奶和糖，喝下半杯茶后的Charles感觉好多了，再次恢复习惯性的微笑。  
  
       “可能是下午在公园里有些受凉，没事。”   
  
       “下午Stark和你在一起吗？我在电话里听到他的声音了。” Moira靠在会议桌边，审慎地望着他。  
  
       Charles点点头，忽然感到有些好笑，不知道为什么Howard与Moira两个人似乎很看不上对方，这种情绪会有意无意地表现出来。  
  
       “Stark是个很有争议的人。” Moira不自觉地露出鄙夷的眼神，“虽然他在媒体上呼风唤雨，连国会议员似乎都要让他几分，但这个家伙底子肯定不干净，你要小心不要因为他受牵连。”  
  
       “Howard是个非常好的人，我们是二十几年的老朋友了，他的为人我还是能保证的。你只是没有和他深入接触罢了，如果我们没有那么快分手，你对他的看法一定会有所不同。” Charles继续展现着他招牌式的笑容，仿佛期待用自己的真诚来打动眼前的女警官。  
  
       “亲爱的Charles，如果我们没有分手，你恐怕就要在我和他之间做出选择了。” Moira弯下身，右手轻轻搭在Charles的肩膀上，像是在安慰他一样，“而且我会使用暴力手段让你只能选择我。”  
  
       Charles轻轻哼笑着，举起双手做出投降的动作，引得Moira也跟着笑了起来。Charles感觉自己的胃似乎比之前好了许多，果然转移话题很有用。之后，他和Moira又闲聊了近半个小时，Moira向Charles吐槽工作上的蠢事，还有奇葩的相亲对象。Charles一边喝着热茶，一边吃着鸡肉卷，同时应付着女警官犀利的言辞。最后，Charles谢绝了Moira开车送他回家的好意，想着时间还早就自己搭乘地铁回到学校，尽快把Moira交给他的样品放入实验室的恒温柜中。

 

* * *

  
  
       通过指纹锁打开实验室的大门，Charles发现Hank一个人在屋里，正在电子显微镜下工作。Hank听到声音，抬起头，向Charles打声招呼。Charles将外套挂起，穿上实验室的白大褂，带上眼镜和橡胶手套，把大衣口袋中Moira交给他的东西拿到桌面上。Charles打开恒温袋，里面用试管装着14号受害者的血液样本，还有一个塑料小盒中盛放着银灰色的鳞片和一些表皮组织。Charles在器皿上分别贴上标签，放入所需保存温度的恒温柜里，然后移到Hank身边看他在电脑上记录的数据和照片。  
  
       Hank正在对显微镜下的图像进行拍摄，拍摄后的的图片直接显示在屏幕中，并通过Hank自编的小程序同时进行图片拼接。不久，一个形似正态分布曲线包裹着的暗金色图像在显示屏上出现。  
  
       “效果不错啊。” Charles冲着电脑屏幕感慨道，“这次的材料抗冲击性能很好的样子。”  
  
       “已经接近预期目标了，今天在冲击动力学实验室做的几发曲线很好。” Hank依旧埋头在相机里，手眼配合熟练，“只要在配方上再改进一点点……也许就只差一点点。”  
  
       一想到Hank最近所做的实验，Charles几乎要忍不住笑出声，因为他的宅男室友正在尝试制造漫画里超级英雄的各种武器。也只有像Hank这样的天才少年才会拥有这么奇怪的爱好和梦想吧。  
  
       Hank是Charles大学时期的室友，比Charles小4岁，13岁就上了大学，两个人一起在牛津附近的一个出租屋内度过了10年时光。只不过那时的Charles是按部就班地从本科读到了博士，而Hank在2年内修完本科专业，并在之后的9年拿下3个博士学位，因此比Charles晚一年离开牛津。刚刚认识的时候，Hank还没有变声，说话的时候奶声奶气，Charles感觉自己就像一个大哥哥一样，走到哪里都带着一个小弟弟。然而等到Charles进入实验室时，Hank已经比Charles高了一个头都不止，但是脸上稚嫩的表情还是和原先的小弟弟一模一样，长长的睫毛下一双灰蓝色的眼眸透露出内在的羞涩。Hank曾经一边吃着番茄意面一边对Charles讲，他之所以同时攻读工程力学、电子信息、材料科学三个专业，就是想有朝一日能够研发出喜欢的超级英雄武器。Charles问他最想做哪一件，Hank愉快地答道：“当然是Captain的盾牌了！” 于是现在的Hank正沉醉于他所调配的新型金属复合材料。  
  
       虽然Hank所学专业、兴趣爱好与他大相径庭，但Charles还是通过一些手段将这位天才少年招募到自己实验室旗下。其实五年前Charles能够来到哥伦比亚大学，也是一件非常偶然的事情。刚刚毕业的Charles原本打算留在英国，或是去欧洲其他国家的科研机构工作，但是由于其在读研究生期间与第一位导师产生严重摩擦，并间接导致那位教授被牛津辞退，这一事件极大地影响了Charles的学术生涯。虽然Charles在更换导师后顺利拿下博士学位，但是之前被辞退的教授是基因工程领域的泰斗级大牛，其历届学生以及学生的学生都已经在本领域取得了高水平成果，与Charles研究方向相关的几乎所有学术期刊主编和科研机构的学术委员会都已经被那位教授的徒子徒孙所占据。而那位教授因为Charles的原因遭到辞退，并几乎退出学术圈，这一事件在很大程度上也影响到其他学生的前途，Charles这一直接因素自然被自己曾经的同门视为眼中钉。毕业前夕的那段时间可以算是Charles心情最低落的时期，投稿文章遭到审稿人莫名其妙的挑剔和拒稿，找工作遭到过往同门的冷嘲热讽以及音讯全无。  
  
       就在Charles几乎想要放弃教职谋求企业职位时，他的老朋友Howard又一次帮助了他。Howard的远房伯父在哥伦比亚大学生物科学系拥有终身教职，是一位德高望重的老教授。在Howard的帮助下，Charles顺利地进入Stark教授的实验室，从博士后开始做起，直到2年前老教授退休，并很放心地将实验室交给了他，现在的Charles以副研究员的身份主持着实验室的工作，手下带着3位研究生。来到哥伦比亚大学后，Charles逐渐将自己的研究方向从经典的基因工程领域转移到偏心理学和临床医学的方向，并终于绕开了那些对他穷凶极恶的期刊主编，在5年的时间内取得了丰厚的成果，并从卫生部获得了课题资助，有大量的经费可以资助他的研究。于是在自己独立主持工作后，Charles顺利将Hank收入团队。对于Hank的科研水平，Charles可以用仰慕来形容。在大学期间，Charles就经常资助Hank的各种小发明，Charles管这个叫投资，并且还真的依靠这些赚了点小钱。在四旋翼无人机还没有成为玩具之前，Hank就研发了一款成本极低的飞行器，卖给学校电影爱好者社团用来拍视频；他们还DIY了一款用于生物质的快速成型机，也就是后来热门的3D打印机，并成功解决了Charles的一个实验难点。  
  
       Hank这位天才少年虽然工作能力超强，但是人际交往能力却很差，经常见到陌生人就说不出话来，或者灰头土脸地跑掉。Hank的家境并不富裕，在牛津的生活完全依靠奖学金支撑，因此在毕业后选择去企业工作。然而企业研究的趋利性往往会与Hank的理想和爱好背道而驰，Charles知道那段时期Hank过得很辛苦。当他能够独立招募研究助理时，Charles毫不犹豫地邀请了Hank，而Hank则是立刻坐上来纽约的飞机，甚至连离职手续、公寓退租都没有办。在Charles的实验室，Hank能够不受约束随心所欲地进行自己的研究，Stark教授为Charles留下的殷实家底、先进的仪器和设备则让两个青年人能够大胆开创自己的研究兴趣。而这一切，依旧是Howard的功劳。  
  
       Charles的心里不由地纠结了一下。一想到自己下午对Howard那样的态度，Charles心里很不是滋味。除了早已去世的父亲外，再也没有任何人比Howard更加关心自己了。Charles从挂在衣架上的外套口袋里掏出手机，想要给他的老朋友发条信息，按了屏幕几下都没有反应，不知道什么时候手机已经没电了。  
  
       Hank依旧在喋喋不休地一边拍照，一边讲述下午的实验过程，Charles听了一会，嘱咐Hank放在恒温箱里的试件，然后告诉他自己身体不舒服先回家休息了。Hank应了一声，忽然想起了什么，抬起头把Charles叫住。  
  
       “ Charles，下周五在芝加哥的会议确认函你收到了吗？”  
  
       “嗯，应该在邮箱里，怎么了？”  
  
       “那个……” 高个青年扶了扶眼镜，抿着嘴唇，似乎不知道该如何开口。  
  
       “ Come on，一个学术会议而已，有什么问题吗？”  
  
       “开幕式的大会发言嘉宾，是Stryker。”  
  
       听到这个名字，Charles发现自己并没有想象中震惊。这位Charles读研究生时第一任导师，基因工程领域的大牛，因Charles而隐匿学术圈的名教授，在消失将近10年后，终于还是出现了。也许Charles很早以前就已料想到这一天，只要他还在做科研，终究逃避不掉这个人。William Stryker的名字就像鬼魂一样，也许会缠绕Charles一辈子。

 

tbc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 资料：  
> 1、“浴盐”为何能让食脸男“丧尸化”？  
> http://www.guokr.com/article/209066/


	2. 第一部第2章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年前的往事。

  
          Charles站在纽约大学格朗尼医学中心的门口，仰望着大楼上的门牌，心脏在胸腔里不安份地跳动着。当他纠结于是进去还是转身走人的时候，一个穿着白色长袍的高挑身影挡住了他的视线。  
  
          Charles略微一惊，但又故作镇定地向来人打招呼：“Stephen……hi，你怎么没在办公室？”  
  
          名叫Stephen Strange的医生拉着一张大长脸，表情说不上愉悦也说不上生气，他拿着手机对Charles晃了晃，“有人让我盯住你。”  
  
          Charles明白他的意有所指，只好顺从地跟随Stephen进入大楼。一路上，两人话不多。Stephen把他带到一间诊疗室，将他绑在各种仪器上，进行检测。看着一些器械上印着“Stark工业”字样，Charles又一次想起Howard担心的神色，轻轻叹了口气。  
  
          上周六的不欢而散后，Charles没有再联系Howard。那天晚上回到家，Charles的体力已经接近透支，他甚至连澡都没有洗就倒在床上。直到周日中午因为肚子饿的缘故才勉强睁开眼睛，吃了一份披萨外卖后又继续睡了4个多小时。太阳落山后，他回到实验室，完成Moira交给他的任务，却再也没有勇气拨通那个电话。  
  
          冰凉的酒精涂抹在身体和四肢，Charles只穿着一条病人使用的大裤衩躺在一个舱体内。Stephen冷淡的声音通过话筒传来，要求Charles按照他的指示变换体位和动作。  
  
          “你的身上没有其他金属吧？假牙、血管支架？”  
  
          Charles思考了一下，答道：“有，左膝关节受过伤，里面有植入假体。”  
  
          “好吧，那么核磁共振可以免掉了。”  
  
          原以为会耗费很长时间的检查在一个小时内就结束了，也许是Stephen自己也着急完成这项棘手的任务。最后，Charles被Stephen带到检验科的办公室，一位笑容灿烂的女护士坐到Charles身前，把他一侧的衬衣袖子往上卷，露出皮肤白皙的大臂。  
  
          “听说你是Dr. Strange的学弟？Doc年轻的时候一定比现在还要帅吧？” 女护士一边准备给Charles抽血，一边和他搭讪。  
  
          Charles转过头看着正在另一间办公室里和人说话的Stephen，此时这位英俊医生的脸上出现了Charles从来没有见过的笑容，面部皱纹几乎都要开裂了一样，眼睛眯成一条缝，虽然在笑但场面几乎惊悚。也不知道是谁这么倒霉得要面对那么一张诡异的脸。而正在和Stephen说话的，是一个看起来成熟稳重的矮个子金棕色头发男人，身上也穿着医生的制服，脸上的笑容看起来既温馨又温柔，与Stephen形成鲜明的对比。Charles忽然想起了什么，身体一动，手臂被护士小姐用力地按在桌面上。  
  
          “别动。”  
  
          “抱歉。” Charles回过神来，“Stephen这么多年好像也没什么变化，他在中学的时候也很受欢迎。”  
  
          “真羡慕能和Dr.Strange一起上学的女生，” 护士小姐向Charles眨了眨眼，“我们医院喜欢他的人特别多。”  
  
          Charles再一次望向在另一边聊天的两个人，心里暗想，医院里的女孩们恐怕要梦想破裂了。  
  
          最终抽了7、8支试管后，Charles捂着手臂来到Stephen身边，和他聊天的小个子男人注意到他，用眼神示意太过投入聊天的Stephen。  
  
          Charles露出他惯用的微笑，伸出被捂着的右手，“ 你好，我是Charles Xavier，Stephen的中学校友。”  
  
          金棕发男人也露出礼貌的笑容，握住Charles的手，“ John Watson，检验科医师。”  
  
          看着两个人礼貌客气地寒暄，Stephen面色有些尴尬，他连忙拽住Charles的袖子，想要把他拉离现场。Charles跌跌撞撞地跟随他来到了医院大门口，此时抽血的创口已经凝固，Charles把抱着的大衣穿好，围上围巾。  
  
          “这位Watson医生看起来人很友善。” Charles整理好外套，仰望着高挑的医生，“今天，谢谢你了。”  
  
          Stephen有些不耐烦地东张西望，挥挥手表示不用在意。在离开之前，嘱咐他一个星期以后来拿检验结果，之后就头也不回地离开了。望着高个男人急匆匆的背影，Charles忍不住感叹爱情的力量。  
  
          Charles掏出手机，想了想，还是退回到短信界面。他拍了一张手臂上的针孔照片，发给了Howard。不久后，收到的回信里写道，“多吃点东西补一补。” 看着屏幕里的文字，Charles露出了会心一笑。  
  
          “周四要去芝加哥，周日回。” Charles回复道，“下周见。”   
  
          

* * *

  
  
           2016年的生物信息学和生物医学技术国际会议在风城芝加哥举办，芝加哥的春天虽然气温已经升高，但湖边刮起的大风还是让Charles不自觉地裹起外套。好在会场里温度怡人，Charles和Hank分别穿着浅灰色和深蓝色的西服套装，脖子上挂着参会证件，在大会议厅里寻找自己的座位。会场里，Charles遇见几位熟悉的教授，与他们客气地寒暄，而Hank则坐在座位上摆弄着他的笔记本电脑。  
  
           即使在聊天的间隙，Charles也能注意到会场各处角落中向他投来的刻意目光，这些目光每次参会时都会或多或少出现。他曾经的导师William Stryker教授从业四十年间培养了数不清的的学生和弟子，而这些人中很多也成为了本领域的专家，Charles只要还是待在学术圈，就必须要经常面对这些对他冷眼相看的同门。而今天，Stryker教授十年来在公共研究领域首次亮相，自然吸引了不少曾经的同门。一些人在座位上交头接耳，悄悄对着Charles的方向指指点点，对此，Charles早就已经习惯了。  
  
           坐在Hank旁边的位置上，Charles打开瓶装水喝了一大口。会场里逐渐安静了下来，学会主席走上台做了标准化的致辞，宣告本届会议的开幕。之后的环节是邀请报告，能够在开幕式主会场面对将近一千名业界同事做单独汇报的，往往都是研究领域的大牛级人物，像Charles这样的青年学者只能在最多容纳一百人的分会场进行发言。这次的会议为期两天半，Charles被安排在周六上午的4号分会场做报告。  
  
           在一位年近80的老教授幽默而精彩的演讲结束后，身着低调黑色西装的Stryker教授在热烈的掌声中登上了讲台，脸上的笑容就像邻家老爷爷般亲切随和，对着会场内的众人挥手示意。  
  
           Hank轻轻冷笑一声，“ 演得可真像。”  
  
           “Hank，周围还有别人呢。” Charles刻意提醒Hank说话要注意场合，不想为他们引来更多没有必要的关注。  
  
           Charles注视着演讲台上的老人，将近十年没见，Stryker教授除了头发有些稀疏以外，几乎没有什么变化。这样的情形反而让Charles轻松了一些，考虑到当年Stryker教授是如何被解聘进而出走不知所踪。这些年Charles多多少少有些自责，毕竟当年通过正式渠道举报他的人是自己。如果没有十年前的那场意外，Stryker也许会成为Charles最敬重的人，自己也很可能步师兄师姐的后尘进入顶尖科学家的行列。撇开道德伦理，Stryker本身是一位非常优秀的科学家和导师，他的实验室是Charles挤破脑袋才进去的，Charles从大三时期就主动进实验室承担任务才换来成为他弟子的机会。Stryker的课题组经费充裕，设备仪器先进，手下有4位青年学者及十几位研究生，而且给学生的生活补贴在本专业里是最高的。  
  
           但是，那场意外同时改变了两个人的命运。如今的Stryker就职于私人企业的研究院，而Charles则更换研究方向一切从零开始。  
  
           Stryker教授在会场上讲述着自己的研究成果，就像十年前每个星期开组会时的样子。Charles的思绪逐渐陷入到十年前的记忆中，那时的Charles才22岁，而Hank则刚刚成年。那一天在组会上，Stryker教授委派了独立的实验任务给Charles，让这个刚刚步入研究生阶段的小伙子倍感骄傲和荣幸。导师交给他一张通行卡，给予了Charles进入保密区域的权限，身边许多同门师兄弟都向他投来羡慕的目光。当天晚上，Charles就在一位青年研究员的带领下进入了实验室的核心保密区——一间空旷高大的地下室，每面墙上还有一些小门链接到其他房间。这间地下室在生物工程大楼的正下方，不知道在其他方向会延伸多远。Charles的权限只能到达这里的公共空间，而与其相连的小房间据说只有Stryker教授和极个别研究员才能进出。青年研究员向他交代了仪器设备使用的注意事项和操作规范，Charles都一一记录在笔记本上。这时，与东面墙壁相连的内室里发出撞击声，像是有人在敲门。  
  
           “里面有人吗？” Charles好奇地问道。  
  
           “应该没有，可能是实验动物搞出的动静吧。” 青年研究员说道，并且再次向Charles嘱咐：“实验室的制度一定要遵守，不要尝试去其他房间，也不要问问题。你知道的，教授承担了不少军工项目，作为非涉密人员话太多对自己可没有好处。”  
  
           Charles点点头，跟着研究员一起走出地下室。之后的一个星期，都只有Charles和指导他的青年研究员在地下室内工作，Stryker教授偶尔会过来，只是亲切地问候两人几句，就会进入其中某间内室工作，在那里耗费半天的时间。在Stryker工作期间，Charles偶尔会听到隐约叫声，就像深夜里的猫叫。虽然清楚实验室的规章制度，但Charles的内心还是十分好奇导师在内室里所做的研究。直到实验进行的第十天，那天只有Charles一个人在公共地下室内工作，Stryker教授左手捂着右手，鲜血沾满双手，跌跌撞撞地从东边的内室跑出来，脸上难掩兴奋的表情。见状，Charles连忙从急救箱内拿出酒精、棉签和绷带，帮自己的导师清理伤口。  
  
           “Charles！亲爱的孩子，我们正处于一个令人激动的时代！” Stryker兴奋地望着Charles，受伤的右手忍不住挥舞起来。Charles虽然不明所以，但还是露出微笑，一层一层地包裹导师右手心的创口。  
  
           “教授，您的手是怎么受伤的？创口有点深，最好还是去医院处理下。”  
  
           “不重要！这些都不重要，Charles！我们就要震惊世界了！” Stryker的眼神几乎流露出了癫狂的神色，Charles发誓自己从来没有见过这个样子的教授。  
  
           “好好跟着我干！ 孩子。我们团队把握着人类的未来。” Stryker按着Charles的肩膀，语重心长地对他说，甚至无视了右手掌心的刺痛感。Charles乖乖地点点头，最后默默注视着教授的背影消失在走廊里。Charles不得不承认，在那一刻他被自己的导师深深地感染了，在做实验的时候都感觉干劲十足。跟随大牛级的人物，即使自己的工作不是那么出彩，但能够参与到最前沿的进展和研究，这可不是什么人都有机会的。Charles愈发认为自己多年来的努力是值得的。

 

           晚上回到寝室，Hank正坐在自己的工作台前修理电路板，Charles给他带了外带的中式快餐叫他来吃。在吃东西的期间，Charles兴奋地和Hank聊起下午在实验室里发生的事情。Hank望着Charles一脸打了鸡血的表情，忍不住吐槽Stryker教授的故弄玄虚。  
  
           “嘿！他可是我导师。” Charles推了推已经比自己高一头的小男孩，但是Hank并不买他的账。Hank一边不熟练地用筷子夹起食物，一边对Charles讲：“你难道不好奇他在那里面干了什么，怎么受的伤？”  
  
           “当然好奇了！但我只是个学生，权限等级不够。”  
  
           “这个好办！你们实验室的安防系统就是个渣渣。” Hank露出一脸不屑的表情，嘴角微挑，镜片掩盖下的灰蓝色眼睛露出意味深长的神情，“说真的，这个年代还在使用磁条卡，简直和没设防一样。”  
  
           Charles的心脏抑制不住地加速跳了起来，他知道自己室友的能力，无论是密码破解还是删除摄像记录对他来说就像下棋一样简单，校园里的摄像头系统早就已经被他攻克，用来默默地欣赏路过的美女。密室里的声音、导师的意外受伤以及发现大新闻一般的激动，无时无刻不在诱惑着Charles的好奇心。但一想到实验室的制度，以及事情万一暴露对自己学术生涯的影响，又让他陷入犹豫。  
  
           见他不吭声，Hank又补充一句：“Stryker教授说不定只是在吹牛。”  
  
           “哦，Hank，你真是太小瞧他了。” 这种欲擒故纵的手段对于年轻气盛的Charles还是很有作用的，Hank轻而易举地激起了他的热情，“我会让你见识见识的。”  
  
           于是，从当天晚上开始，两个窝在宿舍里的年轻人筹划着如何黑进自己的实验室。三天后，当Hank把所需的硬件、软件都准备齐全并悄悄搬进Charles的办公室后，两个青年人开始了他们的秘密行动。而这段时间，刚好赶上Stryker教授在美国交流访问，还要有三四天才会回国。  
  
           那天，Charles故意留到很晚还在一楼办公室里待着，并且号称自己要通宵写报告。于是，当办公室里其他同门都回去休息后，Charles背着早已准备好的双肩包，刷卡来到黑漆漆的地下室。  
  
           “B！B！能听到吗？” Charles戴着室友特制的眼镜，内置摄像头、耳机和话筒，使得待在宿舍里的Hank能够远程看到听到Charles这边发生的一切。  
  
           “信号清晰，X。” Hank的声音从内置耳麦传来。B和X是两个人在这次行动中的代号，Charles觉得没有必要搞得这么玄乎，但Hank坚持要学谍战片，真是宅男独有的恶趣味。  
  
           “现在把标签贴有E1的砖块插到屋子里的电源上。” Charles摸着黑，寻找到自己记忆中的一处离大门较近的插座，按照Hank的指示插了进去。  
  
           “很好！我已经进入地下室的电力系统了。”   
  
           “别忘了摄像头！” Charles小声说道，这可是他最关心的事情。  
  
           “摄像系统已入侵，我会让它重复你进来之前三分钟内的影像，放心吧。”  
  
           Charles直起身， 摸索到门口把灯打开。他望着宽大的正方形地下室，在正方形其他三个边上各有三个小型的金属门，共九个密室。如果从左手边分别给密室编号1-9，那么Stryker教授受伤那天是从正对着大门口的5号密室出来的。Charles缓缓走向5号密室的铁门，在右手边有一个刷磁卡的卡槽，样式与地下室大门口的一样。  
  
           “把E2装置放在上面，注意将有磁条的一面正对着卡槽。”Charles依照Hank的指令操作，大约等待了20秒，铁门在“嘀”一声的提示音下应声而开。Charles小心翼翼地迈进了密室，发现里面的空间非常小，而正对面还有一扇门。这扇门的开启需要密码，Charles再次将Hank准备的装置安装上去，大约等了几分钟的时间密码就被破解了。Charles对着眼镜里的摄像头竖起了大拇指，听到耳麦中Hank得意的笑声。  
  
            进入第二道门后，里面的景观发生了变化。原本金属墙壁变成了深灰色的混凝土墙，就像施工完没有装修的走廊。Charles在里面走了将近100米，走廊的坡度是逐渐向下的，来到第三道门时，Charles已经能隐约感觉到空气里的潮湿和闷热，Hank的声音信号逐渐开始不太清晰。  
  
           第三道门与前两道完全不一样，没有任何高科技，而是一道结实厚重的木门，门栓是用木条封住两边的把手，从外部将内部封起。这一场景像极了游戏里的吸血鬼墓穴的大门，满满的沧桑时代感。费劲地将木条取出，Charles拉开木门，展示在眼前的是一片黑暗。之前100米的走廊里都有应急灯，而这间屋子则是完全的黑暗。  
  
           Charles从双肩包里取出手电筒，对着屋顶和地面扫了扫。他能大致看出这是一间不大的屋子，房顶、墙壁和地板上铺着瓷砖，房屋的中心位置摆放着各种仪器，像极了一间手术室。Charles用手电扫了半天也没有找到电灯开关，他调整一下手电的光圈，降低光线的强度，提升光照的范围。  
  
           “X，这里的电网是独立的，能不能找到插座，再装一个E1，我可以打开电源。” Hank的声音伴随着嘈杂的干扰传来，Charles顺着机器设备的管线成功找到地板上的插座，没过多久，屋顶白炽的灯光就被悉数点亮。Charles在一瞬间被晃了眼睛，而就在这时，他听到了另一种不属于他的声音，从房屋的中心位置传来。

  
           Charles的心脏几乎提到嗓子眼，差一点把手电掉在地上。如果是实验室的其他老师发现Charles在这里，那么他明天就可以被赶出实验室了。然而，过了很久，那边也没有新的动静。Charles稳住心神，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，他多么希望自己能够带一瓶水在身上。屋子的正中间，几台大型仪器围绕的地方，是一片环形的半透明幕帘。Charles思考了片刻，方才的声音可能来自于被试动物，他们实验室经常会拿一些哺乳动物做实验。他蹑手蹑脚地走到幕帘旁，用手电筒轻轻掀开幕帘的一角，映入视线的是一具躺在手术床上的男性身体。  
  
           耳麦中传来了Hank吃惊的叫声，Charles知道他的室友一定是被同步传输回去的景象吓到了。对此，Charles虽然也没有预料到，但他比Hank淡定很多。作为生命科学的研究生，Charles曾经见过人类尸体，也实践参与过尸体解剖，所以在实验室里看到尸体也不是一件奇怪的事情。只是，这具尸体与Charles以往见过的有所不同。过去看到的尸体皮肤都是暗灰色的，而且需要在冷库冷冻，而这具尸体虽然白皙却依旧透露出粉嫩的血色，身上插着很多管线。Charles这时才注意到周边的仪器设备一直在运行，而一台体征监控仪上跳动的信号显示出这具身体的真实属性。  
  
           “Hank……这是一个人，一个活人。” Charles颤抖的声音通过话筒传输回宿舍。  
  
           Hank沉默了很久，说道：“为什么Stryker会拿活人做实验？这可是严重的违法违规行为。”  
  
           此时Charles的心情很乱很复杂。他望着床上这具活人身体，白皙而消瘦的肌肉显示出较长时间的营养不良，皮肤上的红斑源于长期卧床不起，而那张脸，虽然消瘦的过分，但仍然能够看出是一张线条分明的、年轻的面孔，长长的金棕色头发散落在耳侧。男人，或者应该叫男孩的样子让他想起了Hank，这个青年大概比Hank还小，可能只有十六七岁，是个未成年的孩子。他的手脚被塑料扎带绑在扶手上，皮肤上青紫色的淤痕非常扎眼。  
  
           Charles伸出手指放在男孩的鼻孔前，感受到细微的热气，Charles不自觉地靠近男孩的脸想要近距离观察。  
  
           就在这时，男孩一直紧闭的双眸忽然张开，就这样直直地凝视着他，深绿色的光芒让Charles倒吸一口冷气。而在他还没有做出反应时，Charles的手指被一口白牙狠狠地咬住了。  
 

* * *

 

  
          手指上的剧痛突然袭来，Charles尖叫踉跄着，碰倒了身边托盘里的瓶瓶罐罐，各种药品和液体洒落在地板上，鼻梁上的眼镜也在挣脱中甩出。Hank焦急的吼声从耳麦里传来，Charles只能忍着剧痛试图用另一只手打开咬着他的牙齿，但男孩的力量出奇大，眼睛里神色决绝。Charles的眼泪无法抑制地狂奔而出，手指是人体神经非常密集的区域，他感觉自己的食指关节已然脱臼，而男孩似乎打算将那根手指完全咬掉。  
  
          “不！不要这样，求你了。” Charles带着哭腔吼叫着，另一只手本能地捏紧男孩的脖颈，而男孩依旧没有松口的意思，Charles能感觉到男孩身体肌肉收缩，面颊因为缺氧泛起的潮红，但直到昏厥依旧紧紧咬着他。当男孩不再挣扎后，Charles捏着他的下巴，将自己的手指从口腔中收回。左手食指的掌指关节上落下清晰红肿的牙印，关节内明显的凹陷让指尖呈现一种诡异的弯曲角度，鲜血布满整个手指和手掌。Charles用右手紧紧捂着受伤的手指，火辣辣的痛感让他不得不蹲在地上。而先前打翻的液体让他在光滑的地板上踉跄一下，侧着身滚在地上，受伤的手指划过地面，沾染了混合着酒精的药液形成的刺痛感让他不由地倒吸一口冷气。  
  
          忽然，体征监测仪里传来的报警声惊醒了Charles，他踉跄起身，看着仪器上的数据。  
  
          不好，男孩刚刚被他掐了太久，面临窒息的危险。Charles慌乱地寻找着呼吸机或是其他抢救仪器，但急转直下的脉搏和血氧数据让他脑子里一片空白。  
  
          冷静下来！Charles！他在心里对自己默念，脑子里回忆起公共卫生课程中的内容。  
  
          Charles迅速来到床边，捏开他的口腔，双手交叉按在男孩胸膛，左手食指的疼痛也被他无视，在心里默默数着节拍按压他的胸口，然后用自己的嘴唇覆上男孩的嘴唇，帮助他交换气体。  
  
          “Come on，醒过来！” Charles急得满头大汗，但身下的人一点反应也没有，白皙的皮肤更像一具死尸。  
  
          你可不能死啊！千万别死！虽然被咬的时候Charles恨不得将他碎尸万段，但他从来没有真正想要伤害一个人的性命。  
  
          在不知道做了多少回合的人工呼吸后，男孩忽然绷紧了身体，艰难地咳嗽了起来。Charles疲惫地趴在他的腹部，感觉自己的心脏也要跳出来了一样。在两个人的呼吸节奏都逐渐恢复正常后，Charles想起了先前的遭遇，连忙站起身，和他保持距离。  
  
          病床上的男孩还在大口地喘息着，但深绿色的眼睛依旧紧紧地盯着他，嘴唇和下巴上的血迹不知道是自己的还是Charles的。Charles不自觉地咽了下口水，不知道接下来该如何是好，整个房间变得出奇地安静，只能够听到各自的呼吸声。这时，伴随着噪音的电子声从地板上传来，Charles瞥了一眼，是掉在地上的眼镜，这么长时间他都忘记还有Hank在。将眼镜和耳麦带好后，Charles向Hank报了一声平安。Hank一定听到了Charles之前的惨叫声，但此时Charles并不想过多解释，尤其是在这个咬了他的男孩面前。

  
          “你是谁？” Charles试图让自己的声音显得平静而端庄，以一种正式的姿态进行交涉。  
  
          男孩依旧盯着他，盯着Charles身上穿的白色实验服，一声不吭。  
  
          “你会说英语吗？”Charles皱着眉头，“我不知道你为什么要攻击我，但请相信，我并没有恶意。”  
  
          男孩的脸上露出了疑惑的表情，Charles不知道他究竟是听不懂英语还是不相信他的措辞。  
  
          耳麦里传来Hank的声音，“这个人看起来挺奇怪的，最好还是不要管他。”  
  
          “但他只是个孩子，而且就像你说的，拿人类活体做实验即违反职业道德也违反法律。” Charles望向一边，对着远在宿舍里的人说，“他的身体被束缚着，很可能是被绑架或拐骗来的，我们不能放任他在这里。”  
  
          Charles在屋里踱着步，而男孩的视线一直跟随着他，当Charles步行到门口时，男孩脸上明显露出了焦急的神色，眼睛里多了些不安定的情绪。  
  
          “我们可以报警，让警察来处理。” Hank说道，“你先回来，咱们再商量。”  
            
          Charles与病床上的男孩彼此注视着，虽然早前剑拔弩张，但此时的Charles能够明显感觉到对方眼神中的期盼。他知道这种眼神，自己小的时候期盼父亲留下来不要走的时候，也是这种神色。Charles不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，脑子里乱乱的。  
         

           他知道如果自己报警，他的导师无疑将会面临多项指控，并且将不光彩的一面公之于众。当前社会对于科学家的误解已经相当严重，无论是转基因食品的生产还是核电站的建设，科学共同体经常会被别有用心的利益集团妖魔化。而人体实验的曝光无疑会给本就备受世人诟病的生命科学学科造成难以挽回的损失，Charles深知此事的严重程度。但同时，潜在的良知又让他无法看着面前的男孩继续遭遇不幸，如果把他留在这里不知道会发生什么可怕的事情。Charles想起自己实验中的小白鼠，在各种药品的作用下一个个惨死，存活下来的最终也会被人为消除。  
  
         这个孩子，即使没有死于残酷的实验，主导研究的人很可能也不会让他活着出去。  
  
          “不，我要带他走。” Charles对着话筒另一端的Hank说道。  
  
          “Charles，你要考虑清楚。” Hank的声音有些焦虑，“即使我能抹掉所有的出入痕迹，但Stryker一定会通过其他手段查到你。到时候你怎么办？”  
  
          “管不了那么多了，你只要做到你能做的就行了。” Charles说道，“帮我同时注意一下大楼一楼及外围的监控，确保没有人会经过。”  
  
          另一端的Hank叹了口气， 他知道凡是Charles决定了的事情，他是无法反驳的。

  
          结束了与Hank的对话后，Charles转身走近病床上的男孩，但依旧在一个相对安全的距离停了下来。他望着男孩全身赤裸的身体，被扎带捆绑的位置浮现着青紫色的痕迹，白皙的脖颈上也泛着红肿的印记，至少这部分是由他造成的。Charles深吸一口气，用一种平静友好的神态看着他，说道：“我不知道你能不能听得懂英语，但是现在我要带你离开这里，请你配合，请……不要再攻击我了，好吗？”  
  
          男孩依旧没有说话，只是看着他，深绿的眼眸已经变得柔和了一些，不像最初那么有攻击性。  
  
          “不说话就默认你答应了。” Charles卸下双肩包，左手食指的伤痛让他连拉开拉链这种动作都费了一身劲。Charles用没有受伤的右手取出了一把匕首，挪到男孩身前。在接触到皮肤的一瞬间，Charles感觉到了那具身体的瑟缩，“别怕，很快就好。”  
  
          束缚住男孩的扎带虽然是塑料材质，但明显比平时用来扎电线的普通扎带质量好很多。Charles用匕首挤进皮肤与扎带之前的空隙，用锋利的一面对着塑料材质进行研磨。男孩四肢的主要关节都被束上了扎带，Charles花费了很长时间才将它们全部割断。出乎意料地，在这个过程中男孩并没有挣扎，也没有使用能够行动的手或脚攻击他。  
  
          扎带全部切除后，Charles已经出了一身的汗，他看了看男孩，用眼神示意他坐起来。但男孩动了动四肢，面部表情看起来有些吃力。Charles这才想到，也许他已经有很长时间没有下过床了，身体上的肌肉已经麻木，而这也恐怕是他没有主动攻击Charles的原因。  
  
          Charles示意他别动，首先将男孩身上的各种管线拔掉，然后从一侧将他推起，让他侧卧在床上。望着后背皮肤上已经红得发紫的褥疮，Charles感到愈发心疼。他扶着男孩的肩膀将他拉着坐起来，仅仅是这么简单的动作却让男孩气喘吁吁。Charles脱下自己的实验服套在男孩身上，帮他系好扣子。他在周围的柜子里翻了翻，没有看见鞋子，于是便将自己的鞋子脱了下来，套在男孩脚上。  
  
          Charles将男孩的左臂搭在自己的肩膀上，扶着他纤细的腰身将他移到地面。直立后的男孩和Charles差不多高，Charles感觉手掌握着的腰身太过瘦弱，而男孩现在的体力确实没有办法独立行走。Charles搀扶着男孩一点一点向门口移去，沉重的呼吸喷洒在他耳畔，感觉痒痒的。走到门口时，Charles先让男孩扶着墙，然后回到内室将Hank的设备收回包里。将近100米的上坡走廊对于搀扶着的两个人来说实在太过漫长，Charles抬起左手腕看了看表，从午夜到现在已经过了将近3个小时了，夏天的伦敦日出非常早，他们必须要快，否则到了天快亮的时候路上会遇见清洁工。  
  
          来到地下室出口后，Charles将所有的设备都收了回来。他对着远程的Hank嘱咐了几句，让他注意一楼和路面的状况。当Hank汇报一楼安全后，Charles带着男孩坐上了电梯。在电梯里，Charles将双肩背横跨在前胸，然后蹲在男孩身前，将他背到了背上。背上的男孩先是一惊，然后用手臂紧紧地环住了Charles的脖颈。电梯门应声打开，Charles大跨步地从里面走出，通过楼梯门禁出了大楼。虽然是夏天，但清晨的气温还是有些偏低，Charles将身上的人搂得更紧，扎在颈侧的胡茬让他有些不适，Charles快步走到停车场将他放在后排座位上。这辆车他已经有很长时间没开过了，平时和Hank都是走路去学校，因为租住的公寓离学校非常近，但此时Charles不由地感慨自己曾经英明地把车留在了实验室。  
  
          驱车回到公寓，Charles再次将男孩背到了二楼，Hank正好开门出来迎接，两个人一起将男孩驾到沙发上。Charles累得摊坐在地毯上，男孩此时也半挂在沙发靠背上闭目养神。Hank递了一杯水给Charles，瞪了一眼沙发上的人，之后又转向Charles，眼神里透露出不安。  
  
          Charles喝了一大口水，气喘吁吁地坐在地上，有些后悔平时应该多去健身房锻炼锻炼。想到他们两人今晚所干出的惊天动地的蠢事，Charles不知道究竟是该哭还是笑。这一切太疯狂了，无论是实验室大楼下隐藏的秘密，还是他一时冲动偷了个陌生人回家，几个小时之前，两个自以为是的青年都没有料到。Charles从来没有想到自己有一天也能干出如此“出格”的事情，忍不住咯咯地笑出了声。  
  
          “我们可以去拍电影了，Mate。” Charles笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
          仿佛是被他的情绪感染了，Hank也笑了起来，故意揶揄道，“而且还是超级英雄电影。”   
  
          这时，Charles才意识到客厅里还有一个人。穿着白色工作服的男孩睁开了双眼，望着两个笑作一团的人。Charles瞬间恢复了矜持，嘱咐Hank去烧些热水。男孩的样子很消瘦，应该有很长一段时间没怎么进食，主要依靠体外输入营养液维持。  
  
          Charles来到卧室里，从衣柜翻出新买的、还没有穿过的内裤和睡衣。男孩和他差不多高，应该尺码合适。Charles抱着衣服来到客厅，放在男孩的腿上。男孩看了看Charles，又用手指摩挲着棉质衣物，然后很自觉地一瘸一拐地移动到卫生间里，把门关上。过了几分钟，卫生间里传出哗哗的流水声。  
  
          Charles对男孩的忽然开窍没有反应过来，怔怔地站在原地。Hank从厨房里伸出脑袋，说开水烧好了。Charles从橱柜里拿出奶粉和燕麦片，分别冲了两碗放在台面上晾着。长期没有进食的人一开始最好只食用流食。  
  
          卫生间里的水声还在继续，Hank陪着Charles待在厨房里，问他后面的打算。  
  
          “教授还要几天才回国，这件事情应该不会太快被发现。” Charles说道，“可以趁着这段时间把他送回家。”  
  
          “可是他的家在哪？他还有家人吗？万一是他的家人把他送去……” Hank嘟囔着，Charles没有想到他的小弟弟什么时候变得心思如此缜密了。  
  
          “这确实是个问题。我们还是得想办法问清楚，但我现在不是很确定他懂英语。” Charles想到男孩全程没有和他说过一句话。  
  
          “没关系，可以用翻译软件，他这么大了只要认识字就没问题了。”  
  
         Charles想了想，也是。只有了解清楚了情况，他们才能计划下一步。但是当务之急，Charles需要向实验室的老师请假，至少明天肯定是起不来床了。打开笔记本电脑，在操作的时候Charles才意识到自己受伤的手指，此时已经肿得像根胡萝卜一样，而他之前究竟是怎么无视掉它的？Charles忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，连忙跑回客厅找到医药箱，用棉签沾着酒精和碘酒进行消毒，酒精的刺激让原本已经麻木的伤口又变得火急火燎起来。Charles咒骂了一句，接着找到绷带勉强包扎一下。这么深的创口还是得去医院，一想到某个不知好 歹的家伙给他留下这么大的创伤，Charles狠狠地咬了咬牙齿，真想让他也感受一下。  
  
          而就在同一时间，脚掌上的刺痛也忽然传来，Charles想起自己一路上只穿着运动袜来回奔波了那么长的距离，还背着人上楼。此时洁白的运动袜的底部已经脏得惨不忍睹，袜子在男孩所在的内间里不知道沾上了什么粘稠的液体，一路上粘带着大量的灰尘和脏东西。而且Charles意识到脚掌上有伤口，他颤颤巍巍地脱掉了袜子，将它们扔到垃圾桶里，然后继续用酒精棉签进行消毒。  
  
          带着包扎后的手指，Charles勉强在电脑上敲出了一封请假邮件，并发送了出去。他肚子也有些饿了，移到厨房里寻找食物。这时他才意识到放在台面上的牛奶和燕麦粥已经快凉掉了，而洗手间里的流水声还在继续。Charles隐隐感到不对劲，急忙走到卫生间打开门。果然，坐在浴缸里的男孩双眼紧闭，不知道是晕倒了还是睡着了，长长的暗棕色头发垂在肩膀上。  
  
          Charles关掉淋浴水阀，费劲地从柜子里扯出一条宽大的浴巾，将男孩包裹起来。他大喊着叫来Hank，帮他一起把人抬了出去，安置在Charles的床上。Charles又取来自己的毛巾，把男孩的长头发好好地擦了几遍。这一次他吸取了教训，将手指按在男孩脖颈处的脉搏，感受到强有力的跳动，应该没什么事，可能只是低血糖。见男孩还没有苏醒的意思，Charles从衣柜里取出吹风机，跪在床头，把男孩的头垫在自己的大腿上，给他吹干头发。  
  
          不知道是吹风机的轰鸣声，还是暖风的温度最终唤醒了男孩。他睁着眼睛斜视着Charles，Charles对他微微一笑，心想总算可以自己动手了。但没想到男孩只是瞧了他一眼，就继续闭目养神，享受着Charles对他头皮的抚摸。Charles感到哭笑不得，却只能继续给这位“小少爷”服务。等到头发干得差不多了，Charles抬起他的头把他扔到枕头上，然后转身来到浴室取回衣物并扔到男孩身边。  
  
          回到厨房，把凉掉的牛奶和燕麦粥放进微波炉里加热。经过了这一折腾，天空已经泛起了白光，Charles打了个哈欠，感到深深的疲惫，但又不得不强撑起精神。他端着两个碗来到卧室，见男孩已经换好了衣服，端坐在床上。Charles把牛奶递到他身前，男孩接过，大口大口地喝起来，中间还被呛到了。不知道为什么Charles反而有种报复他的快感。喝掉牛奶后，男孩又迫不及待地端起燕麦粥。看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，Charles感受到更多的还是心疼，真不知道在这个孩子身上究竟发生了什么。  
  
          把男孩安顿好后，Charles从衣柜里抱出一床薄被，一头栽倒进沙发里。这个夜晚发生了太多事，他实在没有精力细想，只希望把一切都交给睡醒后的自己。

* * *

  
  
          “Charles！”  
  
          “Charles！”  
  
          梦里有个熟悉的声音在呼唤自己，Charles感觉自己被推了一下，整个人朝前倒去。  
  
          “啊！” 额头撞在桌子上，Charles惊叫了一声，揉着脑门抬起头，发现自己身在一个宽阔的会议厅。穿着制服的服务员在讲台上收拾音响设备，一些人听到他的声音朝他看了一眼，转身又去忙自己的事了。  
  
          Hank在一边拍了拍他的肩膀，“还没睡醒？”  
  
          “我刚才……睡着了吗？Stryker的演讲结束了？” Charles拿起桌子上的瓶装水，喝了一大口。  
  
          “Stryker的早就讲完了，连后面的两位嘉宾都上过场了，上午的活动已经结束，其他人去餐厅了。”   
  
          “抱歉！把最精彩的内容都错过了。” Charles撇了撇嘴，“有什么收获吗？”  
  
          “几位大佬讲的东西中规中矩，都是对过去他们所做内容的延伸。倒是Stryker，他现在在一家私人企业的研究中心，他们与多国政府的公立医院有合作，特别是第三世界国家。这家公司正在建立全球人类基因数据库。” Hank说道。  
  
          “这个是挺有意思，数据量越大，越有利于对疾病和先天性缺陷的分析，没想到私人企业有财力和魄力做这件事。” Charles说道， “自从前几年数据存储和云计算技术实现了突破，很多企业都在布局数据资源，我们生命科学其实也是一样，这么做很有远见。”  
  
          “Stryker现在大有卷土重来的意思。” Hank收起自己的笔记本电脑，拉着Charles离开座位。现在会场里几乎只剩下他们两个人，而且如果太晚去餐厅，可能就没有什么好吃的东西了，这也是吃会议自助餐的坏处。  
  
          “他过得好对我们也有好处，” Charles叹了口气，说道，“ 至少会没那么记恨我吧。”  
  
          “我可不认为Stryker有多么高风亮节。” Hank小声说道，不想让走廊上穿梭的人群听到他们的谈话，“我一直都认为当年那件事之后，他之所以没有报复你，很大程度上是忌惮Xavier家族的影响力。但是现在，你的远房伯父已经在内阁卸任，而且我们是在美国不是英国。”  
  
          “别想太多了，Hank。” Charles侧身拍了拍高个青年的肩膀，脸上洋溢出惯用的微笑，“这么多年我们不都挺过来了么？再说大不了以后我转去做应用心理学好了。如果哥伦比亚大学不要我，我还可以去亚洲、加拿大，还有很多地方缺像我们这样的人的。”  
  
          两个人来到餐厅的时候已经过了用餐高峰，Charles随便捡了一些蔬菜和甜点，给自己冲了一杯奶香浓郁的红茶，先前的梦境让他心里有些惴惴不安，而心宽的Hank则吃了很多油炸食品和碳酸饮料。Charles虽然喜欢吃甜食，但还是很羡慕Hank这种怎么吃也吃不胖的体质。  
  
          会议的安排十分紧凑，等他们用完午饭后，离下午活动开始只有不到一个小时的时间。从下午开始，会议将由全员大会转为8个分会场的小型会议，Charles和Hank要跑不同的分会场，去听自己感兴趣的报告。Charles靠在房间里的单人沙发上，面向着窗外明媚的湖景，感觉心里平静了很多。早前在会场里做的那个梦，既是一个梦，却也是真实的回忆。虽然已经过了十年，但每次想起那些事情的时候，还是会让Charles感到揪心。他希望自己能将那段记忆封存，但是身边的人和事总是在无形之中提醒着他，让他不得不去面对。  
  
          Charles晃了晃脑袋，想将不好的心情甩掉。他掏出手机，对着窗外的景色拍了张照片，然后点上通讯录里第一个联系人。不久，另一边发给了他一张光碟的照片，光盘表面用水笔写着文字，是Howard的字迹。之后又发来一张音乐专辑的链接，还有一句留言 “看看今天在卧室里发现了什么。”  
  
          Charles从背包里取出耳机，点开链接，熟悉的摇滚风格乐曲从耳机里传来，是Coldplay乐团的《Yellow》，当年红遍大街小巷的歌。Charles的思绪飘回了过去，那张光碟，Charles有一张一模一样的光碟，现在躺在伦敦老宅的书架上。那是Howard临走前送给他的刻录盘，里面烧制了当时最时髦的流行乐曲。Howard嘱咐他要提升一下自己的音乐品味，不然到了大学会被人看不起。  
  
         伴随着熟悉的音乐， Charles享受地摊在沙发里，似乎再多的烦恼也抵不过青春年少的美好时光，那些记忆中最闪亮的宝石，才会永远伴随着他。  
            
  
  
tbc.


	3. 第一部第3章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突如其来的意外。

  
          一夜无梦，天还没亮Charles就醒了过来。Hank还在另一张床上打着呼噜，Charles小心翼翼地下了床，打开自己的电脑，翻看上午要汇报的PPT。对于上面的内容，Charles早已烂熟于心，但他还是谨慎地查看页面上可能存在的标点符号错误，调整不和谐的颜色和字体搭配。  
  
          Charles的汇报被安排在周六上午4号分会场的第5位，结束后正好是茶歇时间。Hank正在其他分会场交流仪器设备的进展，Charles在主持人的介绍下微笑着登上讲台，能够容纳二百人左右的会场稀稀疏疏地坐满了一半。汇报的内容是他三个月前做的几次实验的分析结果，以及Charles提出的对数值计算方法的改进。由于之前已经听了将近两个小时的报告，快到茶歇时间，台下的听众有些已经不安分地起身离开。这种事情很常见，Charles十分淡定地无视了现场小小的骚动，继续集中于自己的成果。就在这时，会议室最后排一个站立的身影吸引了Charles的目光，那张略显沧桑但精神矍铄的脸孔，正毫无表情地注视着他。Charles略微迟疑了下，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，努力平复自己的内心。他将视线集中于电脑上的文字，平静地介绍着屏幕上的几张图表。十五分钟的演讲时间很快就过去了，之后是十分钟的问答环节。Charles抬起头，在会场中扫视了一圈，并没有看见Stryker的身影。他长舒了一口气，之后微笑着回答了几位同行对自己实验的疑惑。  
  
          事后，Charles并没有告诉Hank，Stryker来听他汇报的事情，这本来也只是件小事，8个分会场，恰好在一个凑巧的时间遭遇也很正常。Hank抱着一叠仪器厂商的宣传资料回到房间，对Charles讲述着哪家厂商又出了新型号的测序仪。  
  
          Charles记得今天是出结果的日子，受Moira所托进行的十几项指标的检测数据会在今天电邮给他。打开电子邮箱，里面果然有一封来自他的学生James的未读邮件。在离开纽约前，Charles将几项需要在其他实验室做的分析委派给James，最终结果就在邮件里。Charles仔细研究着邮件里的图表，和先前的十三份样本一样，第十四位受害者的血液中依旧没有检测出任何已知的毒品成分，其他电解质、蛋白质等物质的成分也属于正常范围，而且同样没有检测出记录在案的其他常规药品残留，或是奇怪的、不属于人体系统的物质。对于表皮鳞片的分析也没有取得突破，Charles让James做了表皮与血液基因的比对，试图发现其中是否存在变异。但现有设备所能进行的比对范围非常窄，只能集中于若干碱基位点，因此无法发现其中微小的变异也并不奇怪。  
  
          Charles想到这次恐怕又要让Moira失望了。基因技术在公众眼中总是显得很高大上，无论是用于亲子鉴定还是刑事犯罪的取证方面，但Charles十分清楚目前的技术局限。一些公司鼓吹能够通过基因检测预判疾病，但并没有告诉公众这些只是概率性事件，只是发现某些位点突变与某些疾病发生概率之间具有一定的相关性。但是相关性并不是因果性，当前的研究无法准确做出因果性的判断，基因技术在对非遗传性疾病的预测方面远远达不到人们的预期。而且人类DNA存在30亿对碱基，但目前仅能够判断其中几百个位点的致病可能性，大量的DNA信息对于科研人员来说依旧是未知的。  
  
          当年选择攻读生命科学专业的Charles也曾天真地认为基因工程能够改变人类的未来，是二十一世纪最有发展潜力的学科。这些论断确实是对的，只是现在的他们距离这种“伟大”还很遥远。就像几百年前的人们通过望远镜仰望星空，以为自己看到的是全宇宙，但最后却发现连宇宙的一角也不是。  
  
          Charles将实验图表保存在专门为Moira创建的文件夹，里面囊括了之前十三位受害者的所有实验数据。他在头脑中思考该如何向女警官阐述令人失望的结论，毕竟这一次Moira还是抱有很大的希望。但科学研究往往如此，不断地提出假设并进行证伪，而大部分研究结果往往只能证明此路不通。  
  
         或许这次的结果并非毫无用处，相反，多达十四份案例恐怕恰好能够证明之前他们的假设是错误的。那些针孔形状的创口，也许并不是来自于毒品或药品注射。虽然Charles依旧无法推断出其他的原因，但他十分肯定自己应当建议Moira转变思路，探索退而求其次的可能性。  
  
         周日回到纽约的时候已经过了晚饭时间，Charles把Moira约到了学校附近的咖啡馆。女警官聆听了他的推断和建议，脸上神色凝重。  
  
         “Charles，如果这些不属于涉毒案件，我恐怕没法再想到更有说服力的假设了。总不会是外星人，或者是巫师，通过诡异的手段袭击了他们吧？特别是最后一位死者，真的很像被魔法师下了诅咒。”  
  
         Charles抿了口茶，微笑着说道：“亲爱的，我也很愿意相信第一直觉，但当客观数据摆在眼前，我更愿意相信后者。”  
  
         “所以，你相信有魔法和外星人？” Moira问道。  
  
        Charles笑了笑， “可以说，我即相信，又不信。”  
  
         “外星人，我认为几乎一定是存在的。宇宙这么大，即使生命产生的概率微乎其微，在巨量的总体下也会产生一定数量的样本。但是以往传闻中的外星人和飞碟事件，我却认为很多都是假的。如果比我们技术领先很多的外星人发现了地球，恐怕我们现在已经不复存在了。有一些科幻小说探讨了这些问题，我认为很有趣。”   
  
         “至于巫师、精灵、魔法，很大可能性是一些目前以我们的科学水平无法理解和掌握的东西。当人类无法看清事情的本质时，会倾向于产生恐惧，而这些恐惧可能会被别有用心的人利用。”  
  
         “所以，我们还是走到死胡同了，对吗？” Moira似乎对Charles的长篇大论不太感兴趣，她更纠结于自己手上的案子该何去何从。  
  
        “亲爱的，破案是你的专长，除了生物和化学上的事情，我可是一窍不通。相信你和警局同事一定能够找到其他突破口。”  
  
       Moira叹了口气，摇了摇头，依旧感谢了Charles的帮助。  
  
       刚下飞机不久的Charles感到有些疲惫，主动结束了周日晚的约会。Moira驱车离开后，Charles沿着街道步行回公寓。夜已经有点深，寒冷的空气夹杂着醉酒行人的吵闹声，让以往繁忙的街道更显寂寞。  
  
       Charles想到自己回纽约后还没有联系Howard，于是掏出手机，想给他报声平安。已经编辑好的短信在按下发送键之前，又被Charles删除了。自从上周六那次结局尴尬的相聚后，Charles与Howard之间只有偶尔的短信联系，Charles知道如果自己不主动打电话给他，他的老朋友是一定不会打给他的。  
  
       从小，Howard就很重视Charles的心情和意愿，甚至很多时候有些“尊重”过头了。有一次Howard偷看了Charles写给邻班女生的情书，并告诉了那个姑娘，被姑娘讽刺和拒绝后的Charles发誓再也不和Howard说一句话。从那天起将近1个月的时间，Howard真的一句话也没有和Charles讲，并且主动和他保持着距离。见他那样的态度，Charles反而心慌了，之前的冲突早已被他甩到了脑后。最终，当Charles在上体育课的时候主动邀请他组队后，Howard才又恢复了从前嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
  
       想到这里，Charles忍不住笑了起来，他把手机调到拨号界面，按上联系人里的第一个名字。电话响了很久也没有人接，并最终转移到了语音信箱。Charles清了清嗓子，留言告诉Howard自己回来了，什么时候有空可以一起吃个饭。  
  
       收起手机后，Charles继续向公寓走去。然而，就在他从公寓电梯出来时，却看到了那个熟悉的身影坐在房门外的地毯上。Howard的神情看起来有些疲惫，与以往帅气、干练的形象完全不同，而且身上冒着很大的酒气。看到Charles，Howard连忙摇晃着起身，有些无措地看着他。  
  
       Charles走到Howard身前，锤了他一拳，“又去哪喝酒了。”  
  
       Howard却没有吭声，而是伸出双手一把把他搂在了怀里。Charles怔了一下，感受到环绕着自己的双臂越收越紧，耳边传来节奏混乱的呼吸声。他从来没有见过这个样子的Howard，即使在十五年前被告知父母意外死亡之后，Howard也没有像现在这样魂不守舍。感受到面前人略微有些颤抖的身躯，Charles伸出手臂抚上他的肩膀，用手掌轻轻拍着他的后背。  
  
       “还想再喝几杯吗？” Charles轻声在Howard耳边说道。Howard松开了这个拥抱，跟随着进入Charles的公寓。屋子里没有其他人，Hank今天晚上一定又去泡实验室了，高个子的青年似乎总是喜欢在夜晚工作。  
  
       Howard把外套扔在沙发上，自己拉开椅子坐在了吧台旁边，盯着上面的几本杂志封面发呆。  
  
       “不要告诉我你真的在看《American  Journal  of  Human  Genetics》。” Charles走到吧台旁把他订阅的学术期刊收了起来，他取出两个杯子，开了一瓶早先从英国带来的苏格兰威士忌，分别给两个人倒上。  
  
       Howard拿起玻璃杯，晃了晃，端详了一阵子，然后一口气喝了下去。Charles有点懵，以往Howard对于喝酒十分讲究，从来都会先发表长篇大论评价一下各类酒的好坏，然后再一口一口地慢慢品味。今天晚上的Howard整个人都透露出不对劲，Charles不知道他究竟遇到了什么事。  
  
       “想聊聊吗？” Charles试探性地问道，拿起自己的杯子尝了一口，浓烈的酒香确实让人陶醉，“你的手机呢？不会是喝酒的时候弄丢了吧？之前打过你电话没接。”  
  
       “扔家里了。” Howard拿起酒瓶又给自己倒了一杯，“我们曾躲在宿舍里偷偷喝过这种酒。”  
  
       “嗯，那是你从家里的酒窖顺出来的。你喝了大半瓶，我喝得比你少，但最后是我在厕所里睡了一夜。” 想起那段不怎么光彩的过去，Charles感到脸上烧烧的。  
  
       “那个时候，真是没有什么事情干不出来。” Howard神情涣散地注视着前方，仿佛陷入了自己的世界，“打架，抽烟，偷东西，和姑娘亲嘴，破坏学校的门禁，还有拐带未成年人离家出走，真的没有什么事是我做不出来的。”  
  
       “你只比我大一岁，自己也是未成年人啊。再说是我自己忍受不了Cain，求你带我出去的，怎么能算拐带未成年人？” Charles辩解道，小时候的Howard真的为Charles做了很多事。  
  
       “Cain那个混蛋，就应该一早把他打死，才解气。”  
  
       Cain是Charles的继兄，是他的继父与前妻所生的儿子，比Charles大两岁，人长得高大健壮，在童年时期总是喜欢欺负Charles，经常对他拳打脚踢。Charles的母亲平时忙于社交活动，连家都很少回，回去的时候也往往是深夜；而Charles的继父则是一位制药公司的首席科学家，天天泡在实验室和公司，更是无暇顾及两个小孩之间的“打闹”。虽然那个时候的Howard比Cain矮了半个头，也不如他强壮，但却总是为Charles出头。虽然通常的结果是在Howard离开后，Cain变本加厉的报复，但Charles心中总是暖暖的。直到Charles的继兄被送到寄宿学校上学后，情况才好了很多。  
  
        见他又干下一杯烈酒，Charles把酒瓶夺了回来，“到底是谁惹到你了？怎么生这么大的气。”  
  
        “Chuck，你觉得我究竟是好人还是坏人？” Howard的神情变得十分严肃和认真，Charles不清楚他究竟是酒量太好完全没醉，还是已经醉得开始说些莫名其妙的话。  
  
        “Well，that depends.” Charles饮了一口棕黄色的液体，答道，“对于我来说，你是个好人，但对于Cain来说，你也许就是个坏人。问这么愚蠢的问题干嘛。”  
  
        Howard呵呵呵地笑了起来，“确实是个愚蠢的问题。所以，即使我在别人眼中是一个唯利是图、道德沦丧的小人，在你眼里依旧是个好人？”  
  
        “没错！你没有必要取悦所有人。” Charles说道，“自己做到问心无愧就行了。”  
  
        “有人说我是冷血杀人犯。” Howard喃喃道，“我的发明和产品害死了不少人，很可能还会害死更多的人。而且他们可能是对的，我……真的一点后悔的情绪也没有。”  
  
        Charles想到几个月前的新闻，最近在中东地区愈演愈烈的战争，Howard的公司作为新晋的武器供应商之一，战争中的各方势力曾通过多种渠道获取了Stark工业生产的新式激光武器。因为这些消息的曝光，Stark大厦在两个月前被反战分子游行和占领，虽然事情很快被Howard利用政治关系摆平，而且在各大公众媒体平台消除了影响，但仍有一些社会团体将他视为罪恶，时不时地在公司的重要场合发表不和谐的声音。也许最近Howard正在进行的并购计划又被那些人搅扰了，所以才会心情不好。  
  
        “虽然我也强烈反对战争，但他们的死并不是你的责任。” Charles靠在吧台边，一只手扶着Howard的肩膀，“如果有罪，那么全世界的科学家都逃不掉，包括我自己。科学研究本身是中性的，任何工具、设备和武器也是中性的。有罪的是挑起战争的人，是决定扣动扳机的那些人。”  
  
        “但我也可以选择不作为。我知道即使不是我，也会有其他人来做这些事情。也许其他人没有我这么厉害，如果我不配合，他们不会搞出这么大的动静。” Howard抬起脸，望向Charles的眼睛。  
  
        “可笑的是，即使知道这些，我还是想要义无反顾地走下去。” 不知道为什么，从那双眼睛里，Charles看到了深深的悲伤。  
  
        “Howard，你是我最好的朋友。” Charles说道，“我只希望你过得幸福、快乐。”   
  
        “你就是个小天使。” Howard抢过Charles手里的酒瓶，又给自己满了一杯，“你总是对别人说着好话，从来不拒绝，对这个世界充满善意。可这个世界又会如何回报你？”  
  
        “Oh，Come on，我可不是圣人，这么多年被我得罪的人可不少。” Charles微笑着望着自己的老友，虽然Howard并不清楚Charles与Stryker教授之间恩怨的详细情况，但也知晓这位名教授以及名教授的弟子对Charles的不满和打压。  
  
        “要知道，愚昧的善良与作恶是等价的。我们都是凡人，不是什么超级英雄，没能力也没义务拯救世界。我现在的生活很简单，只希望你、Hank还有Moira能够平安健康，至于其他的人，不是我需要操心的范畴。”  
  
        Howard眼中闪现出一丝光芒，但很快就被他捂着额头掩饰过去了。他轻轻晃着玻璃杯中的透明液体，沉默的气氛飘荡在两人之间。Charles依旧看着他，随意地饮着杯中佳酿，他的老友仿佛陷入了自我世界。  
  
        就在Charles以为Howard已经意识不清睡着了的时候，Howard忽然抬起头，一把拽住Charles的袖子，把他的脸拉近，说道：“我们回英国吧。”  
  
       Charles对他点了点头，说道：“我也好久没回过伦敦了，而且六月底就要进行公投，我们可以到时候一起休假。”  
  
        “不，我说的是现在。” Howard的神情看起来很兴奋，“而且不是休假，是真正的回国，离开现在这个国家。”  
  
        没有料到Howard的想法，Charles有些愣住了，不知道该如何回答。“你是说，辞掉所有工作，重新回英国发展？”  
  
        Howard点点头，脸上的神情很平和，一点开玩笑的意思也没有。Charles感觉Howard一定是在酒精和心情压抑的作用下才产生了如此疯狂的念头，也许等第二天酒醒后，就会想不起来自己说过些什么。  
  
        “你喝多了。” Charles握住抓着自己袖口的手腕，安抚式地摩挲着衬衣的布料，“等你酒醒了我们再来谈。”  
  
        “不，不，Chuck，你看，我很清醒。”Howard猛地站起身，Charles踉跄地向后退了一步，“我很认真，美国这个国家也挺没意思的，纽约这边空气也不好，还是家里最好。”  
  
        “别说胡话了，Howard，你的事业和生活全都在这里，怎么可能甩手扔掉。而且先前的你还说要坚定地走自己的路，怎么忽然又想回家养老了？” Charles抬起眼看着比自己略高的青年，嘴唇上方的一抹小胡子沾上了一些酒水，在灯光下闪烁着。  
  
        “公司我可以全权交给董事会，不会有问题。再说，美国这些年也不太平，是恐怖分子的攻击目标。”   
  
        “与欧洲相比，美国恐怕还要更安全。” Charles说道，“不断涌入的叙利亚难民为恐怖分子在欧洲的渗入提供了契机，近年来法国、德国、土耳其才是恐怖主义的重灾区。如果不是难民问题，英国也不会进行脱欧公投。”  
  
        “但最重要的是，我们的生活在这里，在纽约。我在伦敦已经没有什么亲人了，如果我的那位继兄还算的话。五年前是你把我带来这里的，我信任你，也信任你的判断。所以我现在的生活很美好，我不想打破这种平静。” Charles说道，“而且，我了解Stark工业在你心中的分量，那是你白手起家一点一滴奋斗而来的，离开了它你的生活还有什么意义。”  
  
        “不，你不懂。美国是个很危险的国家，你在这里不安全。” Howard的声音几乎颤抖了起来，Charles有些不可思议地看着他，Howard仿佛意识到了自己的失态，又慢慢坐回到椅子上。  
  
        “Well，现在又有哪个地方是决对安全的呢？” Charles撇了撇嘴，“只能趁活着的时候好好享受人生。”  
  
        “我是认真的。” Howard继续强调，“公司、事业、研究，这些都是身外之物，没有了还可以从头再来。五年前你来纽约的时候也几乎什么都没有，现在还不是哥伦比亚大学的教授。”  
  
        “是副研究员。” Charles答道，“你今天到底怎么了？受了什么刺激？”  
  
        “我只是……” Howard轻轻握住Charles的手，低着头不敢直视他的目光，“想保护你。”  
  
        Charles更加感到莫名其妙，“保护我什么？我一个大学职员，能有什么危险？”  
  
        “而且，我已经不是小孩子了，你不能保护我一辈子，我也不需要你的保护。” 脱口而出的话让Charles瞬间就后悔了，从Howard愈发暗淡的表情更加证明了这句话的杀伤力。  
  
        “Howard……” Charles握紧想要从他手心里抽走的手指，但还是没来得及抓住。  
  
        Howard站起身，脸上故意挤出一丝微笑，对他说：“Chuck，我是认真的。请你好好考虑考虑。” 之后快步从沙发上拿走外套，头也不回地离开了公寓。  
  
        Charles瘫坐在先前Howard坐过的板凳上。他的思绪已经完全混乱了，事情什么时候从他试图安慰Howard，转变为了主动伤害他，伤害他的老朋友，他最好的朋友。一切仿佛又回到了上周六下午的不欢而散，好不容易鼓起勇气想要修复的感情又被Charles自己给破坏得遍体鳞伤。  
  
        而且，他还是没有搞清楚Howard究竟受了什么刺激，为何今晚如此古怪。  
  
        Charles，你怎么这么蠢！Charles用额头撞击着桌面，想要把自己脑子里进的水都甩出来。   
  
        真正受了刺激，脑子有问题的人是自己吧！

 

* * *

 

  
        夏夜，海边的小木屋，凉风阵阵袭来，两个穿着牛仔裤和短袖T恤的男孩在靠海的庭院搭起帐篷。一个躺在草地上，手里拿着薯片和啤酒，另一个在试图升起火堆，被呛得咳嗽不断。  
  
        看着Howard狼狈的样子，Charles咯咯咯地笑了起来。  
  
        “很好笑是吗？” Howard瞅了一眼侧卧在草地上的男孩，捡起几根树枝甩在他的头上。Charles一边大笑，一边抬起手臂遮挡。  
  
        “放着好端端的房间不住，非要睡帐篷。” Howard抱怨道，面前一堆树枝、落叶终于不再升起黑色的浓烟，橙黄色的火光照亮了少年的侧脸。  
  
        Charles招呼着他坐过来，两个男孩枕着背包，躺在临海别墅的草地上。头顶是清晰可见的繁星，偶尔会有飞机的亮点沿着一条直线缓缓飘过。夜里大海已经退潮，几乎听不见海浪的声音，周围只有木材在火堆里燃烧的爆裂声，以及偶尔出现的虫鸣、鸟鸣。  
  
        “Howard，谢谢你带我来这里。” Charles躺在草地上，心满意足地眯着眼睛。  
  
        Howard哼了一声，“总不能真的离家出走吧，吓唬吓唬他们就行了。可能明天你母亲就会去找我妈，然后他们就会找到这里来。我妈知道我拿走了这边的钥匙。”  
  
        “前提是她发现我不在了。” Charles叹了口气，“我是不是挺傻的？”  
  
        “你不傻，只是喜欢做傻事而已。” Howard从Charles怀里抢过一包薯片，往嘴里塞。  
  
        “那你还不阻止我。” Charles侧过脸，望着Howard把薯片一片一片地扔进嘴里。  
  
        Howard嚼了嚼嘴里的食物，拿起啤酒灌了一口，然后才答道，“出来玩玩也挺好的，这个暑假都还没去过海边。”  
  
        Charles知道Howard不过是在迁就自己，外出玩耍从来不是Howard的兴趣，每次假期他都恨不得把自己埋进老宅的车库里，组装着他的那些“零件”。  
  
        “我去冰箱里拿点啤酒。” Howard起身往小木屋走去，Charles用双手垫着脑袋，闭着眼享受着海风的吹拂。  
  
        过了一会，Charles忽然发现庭院里的路灯都熄灭了，只有之前升起的一团火还在发出光芒。Howard抱着啤酒罐靠在庭院门口，抬起下巴，示意他往天上看。  
  
        Charles转过脸，正好看到天空中一颗彗星带着长长的尾巴划过天际。  
  
        “天哪！” Charles激动地坐了起来，“是流星！” 过了一小段时间，又有一颗闪过，Charles感叹自己为何如此幸运，居然连续看到两个。  
  
        “今晚有英仙座流星雨。” Howard坐在Charles身边，递给他一罐啤酒，“伦敦今天阴天，只有这里才能看到。”  
  
        Charles盯着天空出神。从小到大，他只偶尔看到过流星，还从来没有观测过流星雨。他的父亲在他还没有上小学的时候就去世了，母亲只顾着自己的玩乐，也不会教他这些知识，Charles家里的望远镜还是Howard送给他的。  
  
        “许个愿吧。” Howard说道，“虽然只有女生才信这些，但万一能实现也没有坏处。”  
  
        Charles笑了起来，由于盯着天空太久，眼眶里溢满了泪水。  
  
        “我希望，今年不会有世界末日，我们能平安活到二十一世纪。” Charles双手合十，对着天空说道。  
  
        Howard忍不住把口中的啤酒都喷了出来，一边咳嗽一边朝着Charles大笑：“这算什么愿望！虽然今晚流星很多，但也不要随便浪费。”  
  
        Charles气鼓鼓地撇了他一眼，闭上眼睛思考了很久，然后满意地点了点头，“许完了。”  
  
        “什么愿望？” Howard问道。  
  
        “不告诉你，说出来就不灵了，不是吗？” Charles答道。  
  
        “拜托！那是女生搞出来的规矩，爷们才不在乎，说嘛。” Howard嬉皮笑脸地凑到Charles边上。看着他那猥琐的表情，Charles双手一用力把他推翻在地，然后笑了起来。  
  
        “你先告诉我你许了什么愿望？” Charles笑着说道。  
  
        “好啊！敢和我动手了。” Howard猛一起身把Charles扑倒在地，两个少年在草地上翻滚打闹着，直到最后双双筋疲力尽地躺在草地上。  
  
        那天晚上，他们没有睡在帐篷里，也没有回到小木屋，而是就倒在硬梆梆的草地上，望着天空中的流星，说了一晚上的话。  
  
        那天晚上，两个少年一起畅想了未来，并约定了一起申请牛津大学。  
  
        那天晚上，Charles在流星雨中默默地许下了很多愿望，虽然其中大部分已经落空，但还有一个愿望一直还在坚守着：与Howard做一辈子的好朋友。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
        周一上午，Charles是被手机铃声吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊地把手伸向床头柜，握住手机放在耳边。  
  
        “还没有出发吧。” 话筒里的声音传入耳中时，Charles被吓了一跳，感觉整个脑袋都要炸掉了。他抬头看了一眼屏幕上的名字，忽然想起了什么，连忙靠着床头坐起，清了清嗓子。  
  
        “Stephen，hi，早上好。” Charles一手握着电话，一手扶着额头，想要遮挡住窗外略显强烈的光线，“对不起，我差点忘记今天是拿体检报告的日子了。我现在就过去，半个小时内到。”  
  
        “不用了！” 年轻医生淡淡的嗓音传来，“你不用过来了。周末时候，医院的服务器烧坏了，正在维修。等修好了我再通知你。”  
  
        “好的，谢谢你，我等你消息。” Charles礼貌地挂掉了电话。他看了看时间，已经上午九点。  
  
        昨晚Howard离开后，Charles一个人把剩下的小半瓶酒全部喝光了。虽然现在的Charles酒量已经好了很多，但还是免不了第二天会出现宿醉的症状。  
          
        在半梦半醒的酒醉中，他想起了很多小时候的事情，而且惊讶地发现，这些事情里都有Howard的身影。  
  
        他清晰地记得那个流星雨的夏夜，自己许下的愿望。他要和Howard做一辈子的朋友。  
  
        洗漱收拾完毕后，Charles给Howard发了一条短信，想要约他晚上来家里吃饭。等到Charles把做好的早午餐都消灭过后，还是没有收到回复。Howard平时工作那么忙，也许正在开会没看到。  
  
        Charles在实验室里工作了很久，Hank在Charles出门前就回到公寓补觉了。等到他的学生James进入实验室，Charles才意识到已经过去了大半天。  
  
        “ Dr. Xavier，您还没吃晚饭吗？” 戴着一副黑框眼镜的James放下自己的单肩包，换上实验室的工作服。  
  
        “没有。在等一个朋友。” Charles微笑着说道，“上周的数据很不错，谢谢你。”  
  
        “您太客气了。” 他的学生答道，“您是我的导师，做这些都是分内的工作。”  
  
        Charles看了一眼电脑屏幕，然后说道：“一个月前投的那篇文章的审稿意见出来了，我已经看过，你可以先按照上面的意见改一下，然后我们再一起探讨。”  
  
        James点了点头，问道：“这周的组会还照常继续吧？” Charles实验室的组会安排在每周四的晚上，上一周由于他和Hank要赶往芝加哥参会，所以暂停了一次。  
  
        “没错，麻烦你通知一下Ted和Barny。” James、Ted和Barny是Charles目前所带的三个研究生，清一色的男生。Hank曾经向Charles抱怨过实验室性别比例失调的问题，Charles只是笑而不语。  
  
       看了看表，已经过了晚上七点，这个时候再约人吃晚饭恐怕已经来不及了，也不知道Howard究竟有没有看到他的短信。Charles想了想，按着通讯录中的那个名字，点中拨号键。手机中传来对方已关机的提示音，Charles愣了一下，通常情况下Howard几乎不会让自己的手机没电，因为那会耽误他不少事情。  
  
         Charles重新翻查联系人，找到Howard办公室的电话，拨了过去。接电话的是一位嗓音甜美的女生，Charles知道那是Howard的秘书，一个名叫Angel的拉丁裔美女。  
          
        “ Hi，Angel，我是Charles Xavier，Howard在吗？”  
  
        “Oh，hi，Charles，好久不见，总裁出差了。”    
  
        “这样啊，我打他的电话是关机的。” Charles说道。  
  
        “总裁今天一大早就出海了，有一个墨西哥湾上的油田出了些问题，可能是公海上信号不好，你再打打试试看。”  
  
        “大概什么时候回来？”  
  
        “出差计划上写的是本周五回。”  
  
        “好的，我明白了，谢谢你，亲爱的。” Charles感谢了女秘书之后就挂断了电话。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
        之后几天，Charles感觉时间过得很漫长。中途他尝试过电话Howard，但一直都是关机状态。连Hank都看出来Charles精神不振，以为他又出现“老状况”了，劝他多休息。Hank是这个世界上唯一知晓Charles的幻觉秘密的人，毕竟两个人做了十几年的室友。但善良的青年从来没有因为这个病情而轻视或者可怜他，这也是为什么自己的工资足够在曼哈顿租赁单人公寓，可Charles还是愿意与Hank合租。一方面可以帮助Hank减少开支，另一方面也难得有令人舒适的陪伴。  
          
        周四晚，Charles和Hank来到会议室，准备听三位研究生汇报各自的工作进度。还没有进门，Charles就被几位青年带着脏话的叫骂声给惊到了。现在的美国孩子怎么都这么开放，一点也不注意自己的语言。  
  
        Hank率先推门而入。因为年龄与三个青年更为接近，所以Hank与他们更有共同语言。“在骂什么呢？”  
  
        “Hey，Hank，你没看到吗？那家臭名昭著的英国石油公司的油田又泄露了，墨西哥湾又一次被他们毁掉了。” 穿着灰色长裤长袖运动套装的Ted手里拿着一个ipad，上面正播放着事故的新闻。  
  
        “10小时前，海上油井发生了爆炸，死了3人，还失踪了6人。” James补充道，“我们打算明天参加环保社团的活动，去他们公司的纽约总部进行抵制。”  
  
        “抵制要是有用，也不会一而再再而三地出事。” 穿着一袭休闲西装的金发男孩Barny不屑一顾地说道，“出事后赔偿再多的钱也没用，最后受伤的还不是海洋里的生物。”  
  
        Charles在门口听到了他们的对话，不知道为什么，他隐隐有种不好的预感。联想到几天前Angle提及的事情，Charles连忙跑到走廊楼梯间，掏出手机拨通Howard的电话，电话那头依旧是关机的提示声，紧接着又打到办公室，却每次都占线，这可不是一个好的预兆。Charles心急如焚，却只能不断地拨号再挂断，拨号再挂断。  
  
        直到Hank跑来寻找他，Charles才意识到自己的失态。他平复了一下心情，回到会议室，耐心地听学生们汇报了1个小时。Charles稍稍点评了一下，就迫不及待地结束了晚上的组会。学生们都已离开，Charles依旧坐在会议室里，焦急地拨打着电话。  
  
        Hank收拾完投影仪，转而询问他发生了什么事。Charles告诉了他Howard恰巧去了墨西哥湾的一个油田，他很担心他。Hank安慰他世界上没那么凑巧的事，可Charles还是无法平静下来，办公室的电话依旧持续处于占线状态。  
  
        Hank看着Charles的着急的样子，实在不忍，告诉他既然电话占线，说明有人在用它通话，直接去他办公室应该就能问清楚。  
  
        “Hank，你真是个天才。” Charles连忙跑回办公室，穿上厚重的深蓝色呢子大衣，连围巾都忘记裹，慌忙地冲出了大楼。  
  
        他一路小跑，穿过好几个街区，眼看着那座亮着灯光的玻璃幕墙建筑越来越近。到达大厦门口，Charles已经跑得气喘吁吁，等他缓过气后，发现门口的台阶上站了几十个保安，形成两堵人墙，把入口围了起来，还有一些人挤在保安身上，想要通过。Charles的心里一沉，连忙扒开人群，挤进最里面。  
  
        “让我进去！” Charles吼道，但依旧被高大的人墙阻挡在外面。Charles慌乱中掏出钱包，从里面拿出一张卡片，在看起来是保安头头的男人眼前晃了晃，“让我进去，我有通行证。”  
  
        那人瞅了一眼Charles手里的卡片，眼神瞬间变得小心翼翼起来。他抓住Charles的胳膊，把他从人群里拽到自己身边，然后转身把他带进了人墙。Charles道了一声谢，之后跑到直通顶楼的观光电梯。将手中的卡片插进卡槽，电梯门应声打开。  
  
        仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，电梯在Howard的办公室里打开，里面灯火通明。Charles穿过一条廊道，来到了主会客室，发现环形的会客沙发上坐满了人，正在激烈地争执着什么。身形小巧的女秘书正踩着高跟鞋在地毯上走来走去，分发着手里的资料，还有些人在冲着电话怒吼，整个场面十分火爆。Charles的出现引起了现场不小的震动，一位中年女士惊叫了一声，所有人的目光都转向了他的方向。  
  
        “ Charles！” Angel也惊叫了起来，“你怎么来了。” 这么多人里，Charles就只认识女秘书一个人。  
  
        “我……出什么事了？” Charles被盯得有些不舒服，低声地问道。  
  
        “这人是谁，他怎么上来的。”  
  
        “这是董事会会议，非董事会成员不应该出现。”  
  
        “此事重大，不能让外人提前泄露消息。”  
  
        “谁叫保安队长把他赶走。”  
  
        “不，他应该留下来，他是遗嘱中的继承人。”一个高大健壮的身影从沙发后的吧台走出，来到Charles身边，握住他的手，“您一定就是 Charles Xavier先生了，我是Stark先生的律师，Mashall Eriksen。”  
  
        “你说什么遗嘱？” Charles甩开他的手，往后退了几步，睁大眼睛望着面前高大的身影。  
  
        “很抱歉地通知您，Howard Stark先生今晨在一次意外事故中去世了，请您节哀。” 律师冷静地回望着他，声音里听不出一丝感情。  
  
        Charles沉默着，忽然走上前抓起律师的衬衫衣领，但由于身高差距太大，只能踮着脚尖。他怒吼道：“你他妈的说谁去世了！”  
  
        “Charles，Charles，你冷静冷静。” 女秘书神色焦急地跑来拉架，还有几个男士也上前拉开了两个人。  
  
        Charles在拉扯中坐到了地上，他抬起眼望着蹲在一旁的Angle，渴望从女孩眼中得到否定的答案，但黑色的瞳孔里却只有哀伤。Charles环视了周围一圈，一些人像看戏一样地露出轻蔑的表情，还有一些人向他投来同情的目光。瞬间，他感到自己的世界整个都安静了。  
  
        “利益相关人都到齐了，我想可以先宣读Stark先生的遗嘱了。” Eriksen律师从吧台上取回密码箱，从里面掏出了几份文件。  
  
        Charles呆坐在地上，脑子里一片空白，他时而能听到律师的声音，时而又什么也听不到。  
  
        遗嘱的内容很长，Charles只隐约理解到一些。Howard个人持有股份依据市场价格进行转让，其他股东有优先购买权，转让后的收益捐赠联合国儿童基金会；方舟反应堆及其他由他个人持有的专利所有权归属Stark基金会，专利许可收益用于基金会维持及慈善活动。  
  
        “Xavier先生。” Eriksen律师来到他身旁，蹲下身扶着他的肩膀，“这个是Stark先生在遗嘱中吩咐，专门留给您的。” 律师手中捧着一个小铁盒，“依照他的原话，嘱咐您 ‘一定要替他保管好’。”  
  
        Charles接过只有手掌大小的金属盒，盒子很轻。他感到自己的身体和意识也都轻飘飘的，毫无感觉地在纸上签了几个字，然后被人安排坐在了一个单人沙发上，Angel站在身旁，小心翼翼地陪着他。  
  
        大厅里的其他人在听完遗嘱后，又开始吵架一般地争论着，无非就是关于董事会席位、稳定股价、还有未来CEO的任职问题。  
  
        “Angel，Howard是怎么出事的。” Charles感觉自己的声音已经冷到冰点，嗓子痛得几乎冒出了血丝。  
  
        “现场人员说，今天上午，总裁在监督钻井平台设备的维修时，发生了爆炸。总裁他……当场就被火焰吞噬了。” Angel轻声答道。  
  
        “那，遗体呢？遗体运回来了吗？” Charles问道。  
  
        “遗体据说已经无法辨认，全部碳化了。现场死了几个人，我们已经派工作人员带着总裁的DNA样本赶往现场，通过检测才能确认遗体。”  
  
        “意思是你们没有见到遗体，就下结论，说他已经死了？”   
  
        “Charles，你冷静一下。” Angel望着他变得通红的眼眸，内心里吓了一跳。  
  
        “就在这里宣读他的遗嘱，还在讨论什么股票、席位。” Charles猛地站起了身，大声嚷了起来，“你们怎么这么无情！”  
  
        大厅里瞬间安静了下来，几十双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着Charles。  
  
        Charles哼笑了一声，刚想要继续教训他们，却忽然听到许多声音从四面八方传来。  
  
        【神经病，以为自己是谁啊！】  
  
        【幼稚、愚蠢的富家子弟。】  
  
        【长得这张脸，一看就和Stark有不正当关系。】  
  
        【股价崩了，亏损的是我们自己。】  
  
        【不是已经没有他什么事了么，怎么还在这里？】  
  
        【那张嘴操起来一定很爽。】  
  
        Charles惊讶地看着眼前的人群，没有一个人张嘴，但每一句恶毒的言语仿佛正在从他们的神色里迸发出来。他双腿一软，跪在了地上，左膝盖的老伤被这一冲击牵动，引起阵阵酸痛。但此时的Charles已经顾不上，他感到头脑里的声音越来越大，太阳穴附近犹如被针刺一般的疼痛。他无助地捂住耳朵，依旧无法阻挡那些声音，最终所有的声响化为一阵尖锐的蜂鸣。Charles眼前一黑，在失去意识前感觉自己的额头碰到了一个坚硬的物体。  
          
  
  
tbc.


	4. 第一部第4章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 绑架。

  
        强烈的呕吐感让Charles猛然坐起身，朝向一边干呕起来。Angel一边抚慰着他的后背，一边拿着纸巾帮他擦拭。Charles感到头痛欲裂，连忙用手扶住脑袋，却碰触到了纱布。他茫然地看了看四周，发现自己正躺在Stark大厦顶楼的客房里。  
  
        “你晕倒时候额头砸到了茶几，口子不深，已经包扎过了。” Charles这时才发现坐在床头柜边椅子上的年轻医生Stephen。长脸医生依旧一副面无表情的样子，但眼眶下明显带有微红的印记，“呕吐感是因为轻微脑震荡，多休息休息就好了。”  
  
        “Dr. Strange是Stark先生的私人医生，您昏迷后我们就通知了他，看样子你们之前认识？” 原来Eriksen律师也在屋里，Charles惊讶于自己的观察力怎么这么差。  
  
        Charles和Stephen都没有吭声，Angel连忙圆场道：“ Stark先生与Charles和医生是童年旧友。”  
  
        “这样啊，是熟人更好了。”律师从椅子上坐起，来到床边，手里拿着之前交给Charles的那个铁盒。Charles伸手接过，一定是在晕倒的时候掉在地上了，他用手指仔细摩挲着铁盒表面印有的“STARK”字样。  
  
        “请您记住Stark先生的话， ‘一定要替他保管好’。别再弄丢了。” Eriksen律师完成最终交接后，就心满意足地离开了，剩下三个人在屋里沉默着。  
  
        “ Angel，能请你帮忙去24小时店里买些止疼药么？我这边刚好用完了。” Stephen医生站起身，走到女秘书身边，对她微微一笑。  
  
        “没问题，Doc，我很快就回。” 黑发棕皮肤的女秘书踩着高跟鞋离开，鞋跟与地板间清脆的声响越来越遥远。  
  
        Charles靠在床头上闭着眼，仍然时不时感到眩晕、头痛和想吐，努力平复着自己的呼吸。他听到屋里另一个人沿着床尾来回踱步，偶尔发出叹息的声音。  
  
        “听着，mate，这些话也许我不应该说，但你这个样子，只会使事情更糟糕。” 高个子的医生转过身，望着Charles的眼睛，神色中显示出一丝愠怒。  
  
        “什么？” Charles愣了一下，不明白他的意有所指。  
  
        “以往都是Howard照顾你，你又什么时候替他着想过？” Stephen继续道，“自怨自艾有用么？”  
  
        “你什么意思？想打架吗？” Charles掀起被单，从床上跳了下来，但脚刚一碰到地面，左膝关节处就传来强烈的刺痛。Charles尖叫了一声，侧倒在地板上，这时才发现自己只穿着一条短裤和衬衫，而他的左膝已经肿得不像话，上面也缠着固定用的绷带。  
  
        “你要是再碰到那里，以后就可以坐轮椅了。” Stephen蹲在他身旁，两只手用力按捏有些错位的部分。Charles咬紧牙忍受着疼痛，没有发出一丝声音。  
  
        “这样才对。” Stephen的嘴角露出一丝微笑，“ 不要让Howard对你白费苦心。”  
  
        Charles坐在地上，抓住Stephen的手臂，仰着头望着他，眼眶里挤满了泪水：“你知道些什么，是不是？”  
  
        年轻医生叹了口气，蹲坐在Charles身边，背靠着床头柜，说道：“我不知道这件事到底有没有关系，但Howard确实可能遇见了一些麻烦，还有你。”  
  
        “你的体检报告，被烧掉的服务器，这些并不是意外，而是Howard破坏的。”  
  
        “为什么？” Charles有些愣住了，他已经几乎把体检报告的事情忘记了，而这些怎么会与Howard扯上关系？  
  
        “你还记得那位Dr. Watson么？” 提到这个名字，Stephen的脸有些泛红。  
  
        Charles点了点头，他当然记得那位检验科的医生。  
  
        “Well，正好你那一批血液样本是他在负责，所以他手上有你化验结果的第一手资料。因为我们两个……比较熟。” Stephen不自觉地清了清嗓子，接着说道，“所以有结果后他就告诉了我。”  
  
        “化验结果不好吗？我得了什么重病吗？” Charles问道。  
  
        “那倒没有，只是有一项检测，引起了Dr. Watson的兴趣。那是一个首先在我们医院试点的检测仪器，可以快速检测多种指标，其中大部分指标都是常规血检项目，但里面有一项是仪器内置的必检指标，这项指标没有人清楚是什么，只标识了MWPI。”  
  
        “这个仪器已经在医院试运行半年了，现在全国应该有很多医院都已经用上。在这之前，整个医院里只有两位患者的MWPI指标是阳性。Dr. Watson出于好奇，曾经试图回访这两位患者，但很不幸一位失踪，另一位已经死亡。所以当他发现你的结果也是阳性时，就告诉了我。” Stephen说道，“说实话，我们都很好奇这项指标到底检测的是什么，所以我就联系了Howard。”  
  
        “因为那个仪器是Stark工业的产品。” Charles接着说道，他很清晰地记得体检时，他在医院里看到的标有Howard公司商标的医疗器械。  
  
        Stephen点了点头，接着说道：“ Howard并没有给出解释。而是让Dr. Watson 把化验结果全部清理掉，并嘱咐我们不要向任何人透露此事。他只说这件事涉及到军队的项目，为了安全一定要保密。之后，他甚至直接用我办公室的电脑，把医院的服务器给搞烧掉了。” Stephen无奈地耸了耸肩。  
  
        “我不知道这件事到底有没有关联，可一旦牵涉到政府、军队，很多事情就说不清了。棱镜计划曝光后，谁还会相信政府的清白？还有政府为什么要在全国的医院里布局这套设备，他们到底想要获取公民的什么信息？”  
  
        “所以……Howard很有可能是因为我，才丧命的。” Charles怔怔地望着Stephen，眼泪又溢满了眼眶。  
  
        “God，怎么又回到了原点。” Stephen无奈摇了摇头，“告诉你这些不是要你自责，而是要你打起精神，想一想，还能为Howard做些什么。”  
  
        “我想他不会是因为你的原因才遭到灭口，毕竟检测结果还没有录入，除了我们三个人，其他人不会知道。但这是一个表象，Howard的公司做得那么大，又和军方、政府合作密切，很可能他已经在不知不觉中卷入了更加危险的事情。” Stephen故意放低声音，靠近Charles的耳朵低语着。  
  
        Moira也曾经说过类似的话，还担心Howard会连累他。  
  
        “我的建议是，回英国去，离开这里。” Stephen说道。  
  
        “Howard也这么说过。” Charles一想到两人最后一次见面的那个晚上，眼泪就忍不住奔涌而下。他坐在地上抱着膝盖，把脸埋在腿里，为了不哭出声音，身体不住地颤抖着。为什么，为什么那个晚上他没有答应他，如果他答应了回国，也许Howard就不会去工地现场，也就不会发生意外。  
  
        见他这个样子，Stephen反而凶不起来了，他伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“那就听他的话，让他放心。”  
  
        “不，我要查明真相。即使没有办法报仇，我也要知道，我该恨的人，是谁。” Charles抹了一把脸上的泪水，用衣袖把脸上的泪痕擦干。他憎恨自己泪腺薄弱，动不动就哭。  
  
        “虽然我不赞成这种危险做法，但只要有需要，你知道去哪里找我。” Stephen伸开双臂，给了他一个拥抱，是他们相识以来的第一个拥抱。Charles从来不知道，原来Stephen并不像他看起来那么冷漠。  
  
        “谢谢你，Stephen。”  
  
        “还有我。” 外出买东西的Angel不知道什么时候回来了，站在卧室门口望着拥坐在地上的两人，“我也不信总裁是遭遇意外，我愿意全力帮你获取Stark工业的资料。”  
  
        “谢谢你，Angel，但是你没有必要冒险。” Charles说道，他也不知道自己将要面对的是怎样的势力，以及怎样的危险，牵扯的人越少越好。  
  
        “Charles，总裁他曾经帮助过我们全家。” Angel的眼里也充盈着泪水，“还为我这个贫民窟长大的孩子提供了上学和工作的机会，我是第一批Stark基金会奖学金的获得者，让我也为他做点什么吧。”  
  
        对于Angel诚恳的请求，Charles不忍拒绝。他心里也很清楚，除了通过Angel，他也没有其他渠道能够获取Stark工业的内部资料。要想破解谜题，首先必须调查清楚Howard所参与的保密项目。  
  
        还有Howard留给他的东西。Charles打开盒盖，发现里面是一个类似于U盘的存储器。也许这就是Howard给他留下的线索。  
          
  


* * *

  
  
        在卧室里昏昏沉沉地待了五天后，Charles终于主动离开了卧室。他看到饭桌上放着点心和蛋糕，都是他平日最喜欢吃的，但他现在一点胃口也没有，只想喝水，喝很多很多的水。听到玻璃杯撞击的声音，Hank从自己的卧室里出来，看到Charles一瘸一拐地挪向厨房，连忙跑过去扶住他。  
  
        Charles道了一声谢，却拒绝了他的搀扶。喝了一杯又倒了一杯水后，慢慢地移动到餐桌坐下，拿起桌上的蛋糕吃了起来。看到这一幕，Hank感到欣喜，陪着坐在边上。以往美味无比的甜点吃到嘴里都是苦涩的，但Charles还是坚持一定要吃完，等下还有重要的事情。  
  
        今天是举办Howard葬礼的日子。  
  
        “头上的纱布，Dr. Strange说可以拆了，我来帮你。” Hank站到Charles身后，小心翼翼地帮他把绕在脑门上的纱布一圈一圈地拆掉。Charles摸了摸额角，感觉到一条三厘米左右的创口，他的卷毛刘海就能遮住。  
  
        “Hank，能不能麻烦你一会把我送到教堂外两个街区的地方，我想自己走过去。” Charles问道。  
  
        Hank点了点头，“我给你准备了一根手杖。”  
  
       Charles道了声谢，脸上挤出一丝疲惫的笑容。他需要多吃点东西，储备足够的能量，来应付接下来一整天的事情。一想到那些会去参加葬礼的人，Charles皱起了眉头。  
  
        “Hank，你说有没有一种可能……” Charles想到那天晚上自己忽然“犯病”，所听到的那些声音，那些显得无比真实的幻听。他不知道该如何组织语言来描述那种状况。  
  
        “人有没有可能知道别人的想法？”   
  
        Hank靠在椅背上，思索了一下，说道：“你是说读心术？民间的读心术通常是基于经验性行为的推断，认知心理学和社会心理学中都有所涉及。”  
  
        “不，我是说，像是你没有说话，但是我却能听到你在想什么，这种事情。” Charles解释。  
        Hank又思考了良久，说道：“其实也不是不可能。人的大脑在做不同的思维时产生的脑电波信号不同，现在的技术可以通过监测神经元在大脑不同区域的放电信号，来实现对不同意识行为的识别。这方面很多研究集中于帮助残障人士恢复生活能力，让残疾人通过大脑的‘想’，来实现特定设备的‘动’。比如，利用脑电波来操控轮椅的行进和方向。原理相同，只要能够准确定位出神经元活动与意识、行为之间的关系，就完全能够通过一套设备，知晓他人的想法。但现在的研究距离这一目标还非常非常远。”  
  
        “Hank，你说，我以前犯病时候所听到的那些声音，会不会其实并不是幻听，而是别人的想法？” Charles面色凝重地看着身边的青年。  
  
        “为什么这么说？发生什么事了吗？” Hank的表情有些惊讶。  
  
        “那天晚上，在大厦里，我感觉我听到了周围人的想法，而且几乎是在场的所有人。如果那是幻觉，如果那是我的大脑自己编造的……我也不知道该怎么解释。” Charles有些烦躁，不自觉地用指尖摩挲着桌面。整个事情都太诡异了，他清清楚楚地听到了董事会那些人对他的不满和咒骂，他甚至能够感知到哪一句话是谁说的，这种经历与以往哪一次都不同。他已经不知道究竟是自己能听到别人想法这件事更吓人，还是他的大脑能够编造出如此真实的幻觉这件事更吓人。  
  
       “如果说是特异功能，也未尝不可。这个世界上还是有很多事情是科学无法解释的。” Hank撇了撇嘴，然后笑了起来，“不要紧，Charles，如果你真的能读心，岂不是有非常厉害的超能力，我是说，你可以去做超级英雄拯救世界了。”  
  
       “拯救世界……我，” Charles顿了一下，接着低下头，“……拯救不了任何人……”  
  
       Hank意识到自己说错话了，但Charles好像并没有在意，而是礼貌地冲他微微一笑，拖着左腿缓步走进浴室，关上了门。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
       穿上那套在英国定制的深黑色西装三件套，Charles拄着手杖坐上了Hank的SUV。上一次穿这套衣服，还是四年前在伦敦出席母亲葬礼时。汽车穿梭在纽约市街头，开往沿海的郊区方向。葬礼在一坐靠海的教堂举行，可能主办方认为Howard是英国人，所以想让他能够遥望大洋彼岸的家园。  
  
       Hank把车停在了一家咖啡馆门口，这里离教堂大概有五分钟的车程。Charles一个人慢慢地沿着林荫大道步行，春日的阳光温柔地从树影间洒下，Charles感觉自己已经好久没有见到这么有生机的阳光了。  
  
       其实，Charles没有告诉Hank葬礼举办的准确时间，Angel通知他的时间是三个小时之前，现在葬礼早已结束。他故意想要错开那些人，那些例行公事的面孔，还有媒体，现在的他实在没有精力和人假情假意地寒暄、客气。Charles询问了一下墓地的位置，一个人沿着教堂后的小道寻了过去。  
  
       Howard的墓碑立在一处高地上，黑色的大理石明显比周围其他墓碑更加高大，上面篆刻着他的好友的生平事迹。墓碑前摆满了新鲜的花束，还有些蜡烛仍然在闪着微光。Charles知道这里面埋葬的只有Howard的骨灰，通过DNA检测确认尸体后，直接在迈阿密当地火化。所以，没有能见最后一面的机会。  
  
       动土时新翻出了草籽，一些鸟儿聚集在墓碑周围抢食，当Charles走上前后又都飞走了。他把随身带着的一个黑色布口袋放在地上，轻轻抚上黑色大理石的顶端，感受到的只有一片冰冷。  
  
       “ Hey，我来啦。”  
  
       Charles抛开手杖，慢慢滑坐在墓碑边上。他把一旁的口袋打开，从里面掏出一瓶酒和两个玻璃杯，和那天晚上一样的酒。Charles把两个杯子倒满，其中一杯放在Howard的墓碑基座上。  
  
       “你交给我的东西，已经收到了。” Charles从衣兜里掏出一串钥匙，钥匙扣上新增了一个U盘。  
  
       “我原本以为这是你给我留下的线索。”Charles喝了一口金黄色的液体，还是那么香甜的味道，“我甚至都不知道你什么时候收集到我的指纹和虹膜的信息，还把它们设置为密码。”  
  
       “我不知道的事情真的太多了。” Charles叹了口气，一口把玻璃杯里的酒全部咽了下去，然后又给自己满上，“我甚至不知道自己和你说的最后一句话是什么，就算我记得起来，也肯定不是什么好话。”  
  
       “从小到大都是你在照顾我，而我是那个坐享其成，把一切当做理所当然的人。”  
  
       “而你，就算已经不在了，还给了我一份这么大的礼物。” Charles握紧了手中的U盘。  
  
        从Stark大厦返回的那天，Charles以为这个存储器是Howard给他留下的线索，或者是技术资料、保密文件。总之，那应当是对Howard非常重要的东西。但是登入后，才发现里面保存的许多文档、图片、音频、视频文件，都是他们从小到大的照片、录像、书信往来。  
  
        Charles双击打开第一个播放文件，是一段视频，刚开始画面中只有一张沙发，过了一小会，一个穿着深蓝色衬衫的青年坐到了沙发前的地板上，对着镜头打招呼。那时的Howard比现在略年轻一些，但还是留着他那标志性的小胡子。脸上的表情看起来有些羞涩，在镜头前支支吾吾了半天，才沉下一口气，开始说道：“ Hi，Chuck，我在和未来的你打招呼。现在是2013年10月17日，到了明天我就要满三十了。律师建议我尽早立遗嘱，可是我还没结婚也没有孩子，根本就没必要嘛。”  
  
       看着画面中那熟悉的表情，Charles的嘴角不自觉地翘了起来。  
  
       “不过我还是会考虑这件事的风险，一想到如果哪天我不在了，这张存储卡里的内容被其他人看到，那我真的宁愿再死一百回了。”  
  
       “如你所见，这里面都是我俩的黑历史。在去美国之前，我把以前的信件和照片都转化为电子版，这能让我轻装上路。到了旧金山后，我们每一次的电邮和短信通讯，我也都进行了备份。这些年，我还从你的社交网络账号里下载了很多照片和视频，不要怪我，这些真的很有趣。”  
  
       “所以，我希望你能够帮我保管它，并且在我不在的时候，继续向里面添加更多的记忆，相信我，我能够看到。”  
  
       “还有，你是我最好的朋友！ I love you forever, mate！”  
  
      Charles从来都不知道，Howard一直保存着这些。有小学万圣节活动Charles扮松鼠，Howard扮猎人的照片；有他们一起参加足球比赛的合影；有Charles站在主席台领奖的照片；有Howard和他改装的汽车的摆拍；有Howard去参加Charles的博士学位授予仪式时的合影，穿着帅气银灰色西装的Howard与穿着红黑相间学位服的Charles站在牛津大学图书馆前，勾肩搭背。每一张照片都能引起Charles无限的回忆。Charles还看到了参加中学生智力问答竞赛的视频，那时的Howard坐在观众席里，捧着摄像机。画面里有他、Stephen还有另外两位女同学的身影，有好几段都是Charles回答错误后尴尬的表情。  
  
       这么多珍贵的记忆原来一直在这里。这些美好的回忆，与其说是让Charles替Howard保管，不如说是Howard想要这些回忆代替他自己，在没有他的日子里，陪伴着Charles。  
  
      “我是有多傻，才会和你吵架。” Charles又把第二杯酒一饮而下，被呛得咳出了眼泪。  
  
       “你这么好的人，不应该被带走。我一定会查明真相。” Charles抹掉眼角的泪珠，他不想让好友看到自己狼狈的样子，“ 可我真的很没用，现在才发觉这些年除了做实验写文章，其他什么技能也没学会。如果换作是你，一定能够很快就调查清楚。”   
  
       Charles倒满第三杯酒，酒瓶里只剩下小半瓶液体。Charles喝进去一半，感觉面颊有些发烫，他一只手扶着墓碑：“ 唉，我真的挺想你的。”  
         
       “我知道你不信任何宗教，也不相信有灵魂。但我现在挺希望存在另一个世界，在另一个世界你肯定还是最顶级的工程师和企业家。” Charles咽掉剩下的半杯酒，然后起身把酒瓶里剩下的酒洒在面前的土地上。他捡起地上的手杖，抚摸着墓碑上Howard的名字，然后转过身，慢步朝教堂大门走去。  
  
       酒精让他的步伐有些轻飘飘，膝盖上的疼痛反而没有那么明显了，Charles感觉心里空落落的，但整个人却轻松了很多。走在教堂外的林荫大道时，一位穿着一身黑裙、打扮贵气的女人挡住了Charles的道路。  
  
       “Xavier教授，我就知道您一定会来送他最后一程的。” 留着金色卷发的贵妇主动握住了Charles的手，把他拉到路边。  
  
       “对不起，您是哪位？” 虽然Charles不认识眼前的人，但还是保留了基本的礼貌。  
  
       “ Howard没有提起过我吗？我是他的女朋友，Lily Johnson。” 名叫Lily的女人向他微微点头，Charles虽然感到惊讶，但脸上依旧表现出镇定的样子。  
  
       “您找我有什么事吗？” Charles问道，同时仔细观察着面前的女人。虽然只穿了一套黑色V领的过膝套装裙，但依旧无法掩饰其曼妙的身材。身上穿戴着白金钻石的耳坠、项链、手链，胳膊上挎着一个小巧的毛绒皮包，看起来很像上东区的名媛。  
  
       “ Howard之前在我的公寓里留下了很多图纸一样的东西，我不知道是什么，有什么用，也不敢清理。能麻烦您帮收拣一下么？” 金发女士微笑着说道。  
  
       “恕我冒昧，你和Howard交往多久了？我确实没有听他提到过您。” Charles依旧保持着镇定，并勉强挤出一丝微笑。  
  
       “我们是没有公开的地下恋情，因为我父亲反对我们交往，我和Howard是在去年的圣诞晚宴上认识的。”    
  
       “哦，这样啊。” Charles脸上的笑容消失了，“如果你真的和他住在一起，应该知道他对动物皮毛过敏。还是说他去世后，你就迫不及待地把收起来的包又拿出来用了？”  
  
       女人脸上的表情变得有些尴尬，想要进一步解释，但Charles挥了挥手，抢先一步说道：“这位小姐，我不管你这么做有什么意图，是想卖新闻给娱乐杂志，还是想套取商业秘密，但请不要拿逝者的事情开玩笑。” 之后，便侧身绕过她向前方走去。  
  
       “教授。” 金发女人走上前，抓住了Charles的手臂，女人的手劲很大，抓得他有些生疼，“我只是想请您去我家里坐坐，没有别的意思。”  
  
       Charles惊讶地望着身后的女人，这时，一辆全黑的商务车从后方开来，停到了两人面前。女人拽着他的手臂想要把他拖到车里，Charles这时才意识到事情的不妙。他拎起手杖甩向女人的脸，但被她用另一只手抓住，夺了下来。锢在手臂上的手指力量越来越大，Charles尖叫挣扎着，但此时路上除了他们一个人也没有。  
  
       “教授，得罪了。” 女人忽然抬起腿，朝着Charles受伤的膝盖一踢。Charles听到了骨头破裂的声音，整个人被踢翻在水泥路面。还没有来得及发出呻吟，就被从车上下来的人给拉进了车里，关上门，驶向了未知。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
        当Charles再次恢复意识时，自己的脸上蒙着头套，眼前只有微弱的光影，两只手被反绑在身后，无法动弹。左膝盖只有轻微的痛感，但Charles知道那只是麻醉药物残留的效果。他大概想起自己被一个女人打伤后，绑架上了一辆车，然后在车上有人嫌他呻吟得太厉害，就在他静脉注射了一剂药物。再之后，他就被绑在了一个未知的房间里。  
  
        Charles努力让自己冷静下来，试着理清思路。Howard葬礼的时间、地点并不是一个秘密，据Angel说现场还会有电视台进行录播，所以很多人都可能在那里出现。但是，能够认出Charles的人，却不会很多。在他搬来美国的五年中，除了第一次乔迁派对外，Charles几乎没有参加过Howard其他应酬活动，Howard也几乎从来不主动带他认识工作上的朋友。所以，虽然Charles拥有直通Stark大厦顶楼的通行权限，但除了照顾Howard生活和私人事务的秘书、家政人员以外，几乎没有人认识他。Howard和Charles似乎都在刻意维持着这种距离，这也就是为什么董事会的人完全不知道自己的总裁还有这么一个朋友。  
  
        Charles听到周围有好几人来回走动的声音，还有机器隐隐发出的轰鸣声。有人走到他身后，把束住他双手的扎带割断，Charles感觉自己的肩膀快要没有知觉了，还没等他缓过神，就被人拉住手腕，按在了一块面板上。紧接着，套在脸上的头套也被摘除。Charles忽然意识到了对方的意图——Howard的U盘，必须依靠Charles的指纹和虹膜解锁。  
  
        Charles被两个人按着，扣住下巴，摁在一个架子上，但他努力闭紧双眼，不愿配合对方。  
  
        “教授，你知道的，我们可以直接把你的眼睛挖下来。所以，乖一点，好吗？” 一个声音从身后传来，Charles听出了那个声音，就是绑架他的那个金发女人。  
  
        Charles知道她不是在吓唬他，女人的身手绝对不是一般人，既然能够在光天化日之下在大街上绑走人，挖出他的眼睛或者直接杀了他也不是没有可能。最终，他的眼皮被按着他的人撑开，对准了一个摄像头一样的设备。  
  
        女人满意地从他身边走过，之前按着他的两个男人再次把他的手绑在了身后的椅背上，并给他戴上了头套。在这期间，Charles撇了一眼周围的环境。他们身处在一间干净、整洁的房间里，屋里摆放着仪器设备，还有一个很大的会议桌，看起来像是普通写字楼的会议厅。还好不是阴森、恐怖的地下室，这里至少看起来不像谋杀现场。  
  
        目前可以明确的是，这些人应当是冲着Howard和Stark集团的事情来的，他们也许认为Charles手里有什么重要的资料。那个U盘，知晓这件事的也只有当天晚上听过遗嘱的一二十个人。但如果只是商业秘密上的较量，应该不至于会下这么狠的手。最大的可能性是有关那些保密项目，那些间接导致Howard丧命的危险。  
  
        Charles听到身后不远处有门打开，貌似又走进来了几个人。他们缓步绕过Charles，来到了前方操作台的位置，和那里的人轻声聊着什么。Charles想要集中精力努力去听对话的内容，但是膝盖上越来越明显的痛感让他的感官无法忽视，忍不住呻吟了出来。  
  
        不知道过了多久，仿佛听到有两个男人争吵了几句，之后一些人从Charles身边走过，返回了他身体后方的那道门。Charles听到了大门落锁的声音，整个房间变得出奇地安静。他不知道是不是被一个人留在了这里，正当他准备挣扎撑开手腕上的束缚时，一双手按住了他的肩膀，把他定在了椅子上。接着，脸上的头套被再次拿下。Charles定了定神，在逆光的阴影下终于看清了面前人的脸孔。  
  
        “教授……” Charles不敢相信自己的眼睛，他研究生时期的导师，前两周才在会议上见过的老者，竟然出现在他被绑架的现场。  
  
        William Stryker教授穿着一身白大褂，脸上依旧带着慈祥的微笑，但眼神中的犀利却让人不寒而栗。Stryker拍了拍他的肩膀，然后从身边拉过一张椅子，坐在了Charles的正对面。  
  
        “没想到竟然真的是你，孩子。” Stryker仿佛觉得这件事有些好笑，说道：“ 这些年，你看起来过得不错。”  
  
        “教授，为什么你会在这里？” Charles扭头看了看四周，整个房间里只有他们两人。  
  
        “噢，我的办公室就在这。虽然不是这间，但也就隔了几层楼而已。” Stryker微笑着看着他，“重要的不是我为什么在这里，而是你为什么在这里。”  
  
        “我……我也不知道。” Charles轻声说道，很明显他是被绑架的，而Stryker肯定与绑匪脱不了干系。  
  
        “我想你应该知道。” Stryker继续说道，“你曾经是我最看重、最有天赋的学生，这点小事你应该明白的。”  
  
        “我不明白。” Charles转过脸，不想面对Stryker的目光。他和教授之间的历史在此刻被提及，并不是件好事。  
  
        “他们说，你拿了我们这边的一样东西，我希望你能主动交出，这样对大家都好，你说呢？” Stryker不动声色地说道。  
  
        “什么东西？” Charles问道。  
  
        “你的小朋友，Howard Stark，他是我们重要的合作伙伴。” Stryker从边上的会议桌上拿起一个文件夹，翻开，里面有印有Stark工业集团LOGO的文件，“ 我曾经把自己的一项技术许可给他，用于开发相应的设备和试剂。事实证明，这个小伙子确实是个人才，他没有上过大学，却比世界上任何科研机构的研究员都具有想象力，因此我们保持着紧密的合作关系。”   
  
        “可惜，人类的身体是那么脆弱，Stark竟然遭遇意外去世了，这一点我们确实没有想到。” Stryker接着说道：“ 而他受我们委托所开发的设备和试剂的技术资料还没有移交，这是目前对我来说最重要的事情，明白吗？”  
  
        “你认为，你的资料在我这里？” Charles回望着Stryker，努力保持面部表情的镇静，“我不知道你说的是什么，能详细点吗？”  
  
        Stryker面露喜色，站起身走到正前方的操作台边，指着桌子上一台半米多高的白色机器，说道：“就是这台血液分析仪，还有与它相配套的试剂。”  
  
        “这台机器有什么特别之处？” Charles问道。  
  
        “它比普通血检仪检验速度更快、准确率更高，最重要的是，它可以检测……” Stryker忽然沉默，意味深长地打量着他：“看来那些资料不在你这里。”  
  
        “你怎么能确定？”  
  
        “呵呵，Charles Xavier，我们是同行，如果你看到了，就不会还像现在这么冷静。” Stryker叹了口气，背靠着操作台，双手盘在胸前，看着他，“很遗憾，之前我们以为你是最有可能的人选，毕竟你的专业知识摆在那。现在看来，还有一位医生也是Stark可能的托付人选。”  
  
        “你要干什么？” Charles没有忍住，吼了起来。  
  
        “不干什么，只是取回属于我的东西。” Stryker微微一笑，“我很好奇，Stark遗嘱里托付给你的东西，究竟在哪里？”   
  
        “你们不是已经拿到了吗？” Charles在座椅上挣扎着，他这时才发现这张椅子是焊接在地面上的，自己的身上只穿着凌乱的衬衫、马甲和西裤，疼痛的左膝盖处黑色的布料已经被血染污。  
  
        “哦，就是那个存储卡吗？” Stryker把Charles的U盘从电脑上拔了下来，“ 里面确实有不少有趣的东西，但你要知道，当技术组的工作人员看到里面的内容时有多失望。所以，我希望你能坦诚地告诉我，那东西究竟在哪？”  
  
        “我没有骗你，就是那个。” 想到Stryker的希望落空，Charles嘴角不由地勾起一丝微笑，“你以为他会留给我什么？”  
  
        “ 很好，你还是和过去一样，即天真又无知。” Stryker笑了起来，脸部的肌肉变得扭曲，“其实没有那些资料，对我们也没有什么影响。只是需要再花费更多的时间进行研发而已。”  
  
        “很遗憾，叙旧时间结束。” 说着，Stryker拿起操作台上的一个固定电话讲了几句，过了几秒钟，Charles听见身后的大门打开了，两男一女走了进来，其中的女性正是之前绑架和打伤Charles的那个人。此时三个人都穿着黑色紧身制服，看起来像警方的特勤人员。  
  
        “把他扔到哈德逊河里。” Stryker嘱咐道，“这件事不需要告诉老板，我可以做主。”  
  
        金发女人点了点头，向另外两人示意，之后Charles被两个男人从椅子上架了起来。他挣扎着扑向Stryker，但双臂被牢牢锁住。  
  
        “噢，对了，我希望你能了解。” Stryker故意走到Charles身边，贴近他耳朵小声地说，“ 我这么做，完全是出于私人恩怨。我的老板是反对搞出人命的，但是偶尔有些连带损失也很正常。”  
  
        “要怪，就只能怪你的天真和无知了。”  
  
        勃颈处传来一阵刺痛，金发女人又给他打了一针。Charles感觉全身的怒火瞬间被扑灭，只能任由自己的身体被架着带了出去。Charles感觉眼皮好重，脑袋想要往前倾倒，但他知道自己必须振作起来，必须想出办法。然而，当他好不容易集中了精神后，却发现自己已经躺在一辆货车车厢里，双手依旧扎在背后，全身被用粗壮的铁链绑了好几圈。  
  
        他扭过头，想要呼救，但完全发不出来声音。金发女人也坐在车厢里，看着他，脸上流露出一丝内疚。  
  
        “抱歉，教授。” 她倾身向前，用手指梳理了下Charles的额发，“我们只是雇佣兵。”  
  
        Charles想告诉她，为任何理由杀人都是不对的，但他的嗓子已经被药物麻痹，只能发出粗重的喘息声。  
  
        “这针麻醉剂会让你感受不到痛苦。” 女人接着说道，“ 夜晚河水可能有些冷。”  
  
        Charles此时多么想要告诉她，这些话一点也起不到安慰的作用。没过多久，货车停了下来。Charles没有听到周围有其他车辆经过的声音，所以他们应该不在纽约市。  
  
        忽然，货箱柜体的侧门被从外面打开，Charles看到车外就是奔流的河水，他们正处在一座桥上，夜里的寒风吹乱了他的额发。一个男人从侧门把Charles拖了出去。Charles绝望地看着坐在货箱里的女人，女人只是给他做了个再见的手势。  
  
        一阵失重感袭来，接着是冰冷的河水侵入了全身，Charles感到自己迅速地向下坠落。黑夜下河面漆黑一片，分不清自己面向的是水面还是水底，屏住的呼吸已经无法维持大脑的运转。他之前以为，人死之前能够看到自己死去的亲人和朋友来接自己，可他什么也没看到，除了黑暗就是冰冷，还有深入骨髓的恐惧感。原来，这才是死亡的真正感觉。  
        

* * *

  
        Charles感觉自己做了一个又长又诡异的梦。梦里的世界依旧一片漆黑，猛然间，一双绿色的眼睛在黑暗中闪现，向他迎面飞来。慌乱中，他举起双手遮挡住脸，却发现自己正坐在牛津大学图书馆前的草坪上，夏日刺眼的阳光让他几乎睁不开眼。他光着脚，慢慢走在空无一人的街道上，不知不觉中，他来到了生物工程大楼。身体一晃，发现自己身处在地下的公共实验室里，所有的场景都和十年前一模一样。但在一瞬间，实验室里的仪器设备冒着电火花，倾倒在地上，燃烧起来，平台上的烧杯、试管还有装着试剂的玻璃瓶也全被抛在了空中，落在地板上溅起一片破碎。  
  
        他看到Stryker教授从对面的密室里走出，火焰在他脸上打出模糊不清的光影，他一只手流着血，另一只手拿着一把匕首，朝Charles走来。  
  
        Charles想要尖叫，但是嘴里发不出声音，脚下也忽然被定住，无法移动半步。Stryker朝向他的速度越来越快，马上要接近时，Charles闭上了眼睛，却发现Stryker的身驱径直穿过了他的身体，奔向后方。他转身看去，发现一个穿着白色实验服的清瘦少年，被Stryker用匕首捅进腹部，钉在了墙上，而少年睁着一双瘦长的绿色眼眸，惊讶地望着Charles。  
  
        “你抛弃了我。” 少年对着他说。  
  
        不。Charles在心里喊，但是他发不出声音。只能眼睁睁地看着少年身上的白衣全部染上了血色，那双眼睛就此定格在一瞬间。  
  
  
  
        “啊！！” Charles在一声尖叫中醒来，左膝盖处尖锐的刺痛让他整个人几乎跳了起来，但马上被一只手摁住了胸口。  
  
        “别动。” 一个低沉的声音响起，Charles的眼前一片晕眩，大口大口地喘着气。他不知道声音究竟来源于哪里，只能感到自己左侧的小腿和膝盖被举起，一只温暖的手掌覆在受伤的部位，小心翼翼地抚慰着。忽然，又一阵剧痛袭来，Charles咬紧牙齿，整个后背都弓了起来，口腔里有浓重的血腥味，就在他感觉自己马上要失去意识的时候，一股温热的暖流包围了他，让他无比的心安和舒适，慢慢合上了双眼。  
  
        在半梦半醒中，他听到一个年轻女性的声音响起。“我不敢相信你竟然给了他。”  
  
        还有一个声音，沙哑而低沉，和他之前听到的声音是一个人，“他的价值很高。”  
  
        之后，他们还说了一些什么，Charles感觉自己都听到了，但当他再次醒来时，却什么也想不起来了。  
  
        Charles茫然地睁着眼睛，看到的是黑灰色的天花板，还有从天花板上延伸出来的一只灯泡，摇摇晃晃地坠着。他伸出左手，在自己眼前晃了晃，想确认这一切究竟是真实的还是梦境。他用手肘撑起身体坐了起来，发现很轻松，一点阻碍也没有。Charles捏了捏鼻梁，想让自己再清醒一下。他记得自己之前被人捆着铁链扔到了河里，马上就要死掉，可现在怎么会躺在一个陌生的房间里。  
  
        他环视了一下四周黑灰色的水泥墙壁，没有窗户，头顶的灯泡是唯一的光照来源，除了一张靠墙的单人铁床，没有任何家具，像极了一间牢房。忽然，他发现门口居然靠着一个人，在灯泡照不到的阴影里。Charles不自觉地蜷缩在墙角，双手抱着膝盖。这时，他才意识到自己身上除了一张白色的被单以外，什么都没有穿。  
  
        站在门口的人向前踱了几步，在距离Charles两米远的地方，把手里捧着的衣物扔给了他。Charles望着眼前的人，金棕色的短发，灰绿色的眼珠，纤薄的嘴唇，棱角分明的长脸看起来十分严肃，上身穿着一件黑色的高领衫，下身穿着一条深灰色的裤子，看起来起码有四十岁。这个年代，除了已经故去的乔布斯，Charles很少见到有人穿高领衫。尽管如此，但男人身上所散发出的英姿和帅气是Charles所自叹不如的。  
  
        Charles不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，发现男人还站在那里看着他。Charles有些焦急，用眼神示意他，自己准备换衣服了，请你出去。好在男人最终领会了他的意思，默默地转身走出关上了门。Charles连忙把丢给他的衣服都套在了身上，天蓝色的衬衣有些大，穿起来空落落得，深蓝色的牛仔裤的裤腿更是长了半截，但有衣服穿总比没有强。Charles站起身，想找镜子，转了一圈才又意识到自己不是在家里，这个屋子除了墙壁和门什么也没有。  
  
        这时，他忽然发现自己竟然毫无阻碍地站了起来，左膝盖处一点痛感也没有。Charles有些不可思议地坐在了床上，试着用手指敲击着膝盖，里面一点异样的感觉也没有。他想起了之前不知道是梦中还是实现里，左膝的痛感还非常致命，之后一个人抚摸着他的膝盖，然后他就感到很舒服很舒服地睡着了。  
  
        房间的门被打开了，之前的那个男人走进屋打量了他一下，然后示意Charles跟着他走。Charles默默地跟在他的身后，脚上穿着一双拖鞋，行进在和房间一样昏暗、只有灰色墙壁的走廊里。这个地方的设施看起来像是上个世纪的产物，到处都透露出沧桑感。  
  
        “你好，先生。请问这是哪里？” Charles小心翼翼地探寻道。  
  
        男人没有转身，说了一句：“基地。”  
  
        “什么基地？在哪里？” Charles继续问道。  
  
        男人忽然停下了脚步，叹了口气，但依旧没有转身，只是慢慢地说道：“ 好奇心会害死猫。”  
  
        Charles赶紧闭上了嘴，他不想再一次被杀人灭口。既然这个基地里的人救了他，想必也不会轻易杀了他吧。  
  
        “那个，请问您，怎么称呼？” Charles实在忍不住想要问这个问题。  
  
        男人居然没有迟疑，很轻易就回答了他的问题：“ Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
        “哦，Lehnsherr先生，我是……”  
  
        “我知道你是谁。” 男人打断了他，侧过身，打开了一扇门，示意他进去。  
  
        Charles深吸一口气，从男人身侧擦过，迈进了里屋。这个屋子看起来与先前的走廊完全不同，虽然同样没有窗户，但室内是精心装修过的古典欧式风格，沙发、壁炉、书柜、写字台，雕花的水晶大灯让他想到了伦敦的老宅。  
  
        而在壁炉前方的单人沙发上，坐着一位穿着白色纱裙的金发碧眼的女子。女人的年龄虽然看起来不小，但风姿韵味都透露着一股贵气，以及成熟化的性感。如果是在酒吧里遇见，Charles相信自己一定会给她买一杯酒。女人抬起下巴示意Charles坐在她的对面，Charles顺从地坐了过去。女人一直饶有兴味地打量着他，然后眼神忽然变得犀利，让Charles感到如锋芒在背。  
  
        “Xavier教授，你果然很迷人。” 金发女子说道，“自我介绍一下，我是Emma Frost，是这片区域的负责人。”  
  
        “我想你一定有很多问题想问，我可以先回答你最关心的一个问题：我们为什么要救你。”  
  
        Charles点了点头，这确实是他现在最大的疑问。他不清楚自己究竟是怎么得救的，也不知道昏迷期间究竟发生了些什么，还有他们是谁，为什么要救他。  
  
        “你被Trask集团的人投到河里的时候，我的副手Erik发现并救了你。而为何他能够在那个时间地点出现在那里，是因为Trask集团是我们的敌人。”   
  
        Charles转过头，看着斜靠在门口的名叫Erik的男人，原来就是他救了自己。  
  
        “可以这么说，Trask是企图杀害你的主谋，现在我们有共同的敌人，因此教授，我希望你能够帮助我们。” Emma Frost从茶几上端起一杯茶，并示意Charles也可以取一杯，共同饮用。他确实已经有一段时间没有喝过热茶了，浓郁的奶香让他有些微微陶醉。  
  
        “Frost女士，我很感谢您还有您的手下救了我。但这次的事情其实是由我个人的私人恩怨造成的，您所说的Trask集团我从来也没有听说过。当然，如果有什么是我可以效劳的，我非常愿意报答您的恩情。但是，可否先让我回学校？我已经不知道出来多少天了，还有学生等着我回去指导。”   
  
        “哦，教授，您差点就没命了，居然还在想着你的学生。” Emma轻笑了一声，说道：“我可以断定，你只要出现在学校，Trask的人就会再把你扔到河里一次。”  
  
        “对于这个世界，你已经是个死人了。” 女人的声音飘出。Charles一惊，感到心里酸酸的，Emma Frost说的也不是全无道理。Stryker教授和他背后的势力，究竟是怎样的，他直到死过一回后也没有搞清楚。  
  
        “那么，Trask集团是你们的敌人，而你们，又是谁？” Charles问道。  
  
        女人的脸上露出了灿烂的笑容：“Good Question. 虽然我不认为你有资格知道，但你可以称我们为兄弟会。”

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、对不起大家，老万终于上线了。。。。 
> 
> 2、本文里现在的时间线中，查查32岁，老万27岁；而EC初遇时，查查22岁，老万17岁。查查十年间变化不大，而Erik则变化相当大。本文里Erik在17岁时还没有完全发育，身高与当时的查查一样高，长相也明显还是小孩子的样子；而到了现在的时间线里，Erik已经变成了鲨鲨那种明明27岁看起来像40岁的样子。所以查查完全没有认出来他，但是Erik则是一眼就认出了查查。


	5. 第一部第5章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 囚禁兄弟会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Charles遭遇暴力袭击的描写……

 

  
        兄弟会。  
  
        “喔，教授，不是你们大学里那种学生玩过家家游戏的社团。你可以理解为是一种政治团体，非政府组织，宗教，或者其他什么称呼。”Emma饶有兴致地观察着他。  
  
        “好吧，我确实也没有听说过你们。” Charles坦然承认，“您又需要我做些什么？”  
  
        Emma放下手中的茶杯，斜倚在沙发靠背上，说道：“我想要的，和杀你的人想要的，一样。”  
  
        Howard的技术资料、图纸，Charles想起了他和Stryker的那次交锋，就是这些东西差点要了他的性命。而现在看来，不只有一方对此感兴趣。  
  
        “我没有你想要的东西。” Charles摊开手，“为什么所有人都认为在我这里。”  
  
        “我想这并不难理解，考虑到你和Howard Stark之间，特殊的关系。” Emma的脸上挂出了意味深长的笑容，Charles对女人的这种表情感到疑惑。他拿起茶杯猛喝了一口，想要平复自己的情绪。  
  
        “我真的没有。” Charles真诚地看着女人的眼睛，他不希望自己又回到被威胁的境地。  
  
        “我知道。” 出乎意料地，Emma只是冲他淡淡一笑，紧接着说道：“但我相信你依然能够帮到我们，鉴于你的专业知识和研究经历，以及对William Stryker的了解。”  
  
        “你怎么知道……” Charles原本想问她是如何知晓自己与Stryker之间的过往的，但仔细想想，这也是不是什么秘密，虽然通常只有他们专业圈子里的人才知晓一二。  
  
        “教授，我知道你所有的小秘密，所以，请不要试图隐瞒和欺骗，坦诚相待能够让我们的合作更顺畅。” Emma依旧保持着礼貌的笑容，“ 你曾经的导师，William Stryker现在在为Trask集团工作，他们提出了一种判断人类基因变异的理论模型，并根据这种模型开发了一套设备来检测这种变异，我想你应该看到过那套设备。”  
  
        Stryker给他展示过的那台血检仪，看起来与医院里的普通器械没什么区别。只是，这个女人怎么知道他看到过？  
  
        “Trask集团想要利用这套设备对全世界的人类进行检测，发现其中具有变异基因的人，并对他们进行恐怖的实验。” Emma的眼神忽然变得有些落寞，“我希望你帮我们在这场种族屠杀之前，搞清楚里面的技术。”  
  
        “女士，你这是在控诉对方实施反人类罪行。” Charles感到有些焦虑，“而且，我不认为有人能在政府眼皮下做出这种骇人的勾当。”  
  
        “如果说他们本身就是在替政府工作呢？” Emma神情严肃的望着他，这种眼神让他感到后背发凉，“他们既然能轻易杀了你，自然也可以让更多名不见经传的人因为各种理由消失不见。”  
  
        Charles低头沉默着，手指紧紧扣着沙发扶手。很多信息在他头脑里翻滚着，Howard意外死亡，神秘的血检仪和体检报告，Howard口中的军方项目，多方势力对于一个仪器莫名其妙的巨大兴趣，还有十年前那个绑在实验室里的少年，Stryker的突然公开出现。慢慢地，各种信息聚焦在一条线上。  
  
        “就算……就算我相信你的说法，相信政府背后的阴谋。但又能如何？你们面对的可是美利坚政府。” Charles坦言道。  
  
        “这些你就不必操心了，我们自然有我们的办法，你只需要破解技术层面的难题。” Emma答道。  
  
        “你们会怎么做？” Charles继续问道，“媒体曝光，还是以暴力手段？”  
  
        “Well，我只能说：By any means necessary.” Emma毫不避讳地与他对视着。  
  
        “所以，你们是反政府的非法组织？类似黑手党，还是ISIS？” Charles轻声问道。  
  
        “不，我不认为他们配得上和我们相提并论。但是，为了方便你的理解，可以这么认为。” Emma拿起精致的茶杯，微笑着向Charles示意。  
  
        Charles的确没有料到，这个看起来美丽尊贵的女人，居然毫不避讳地承认自己是犯罪集团的首领。  
  
        “如果你们实施暴行，又与那些杀人者有什么区别？” Charles说道。  
  
        “喔，Xavier教授，你果真即天真又无知。”Emma发出一声冷笑。  
  
        “你怎么……” Charles又一次被面前的女人震惊到了。为什么她会知道自己与Stryker那次交锋的细节，当时屋子里明明只有他们两个人。即使有先进的监控设备，也不至于能够捕捉到这么细节的信息。  
  
        “我说过了，不要试图对我隐瞒什么。” Emma轻叹一口气，放下了茶杯，“我一直想要对你以礼相待，但我的耐心也是有限的。也许对于你们这些普通人类，一开始就应该直接一点。”  
  
        女人瞟了一眼一直靠在门口的男人，Charles回头望去，看到男人的手里一直在把玩着一把匕首，在昏暗的光线下时不时地闪现。  
  
        “这么说……我是没得选择了？” Charles虽然感到气愤，但也很识趣地压抑着自己的情绪。  
  
        “也不是。你可以选择与我合作，给我想要的东西，我能够保证你在这里的安全和正常待遇；但你也可选择不合作，然后我会把你丢到最下层，让你成为最低等的奴隶，做各种苦力直到累死。”  
  
        “还有奴隶？你们怎么能……”  
  
        “教授，我劝你还是先为自己考虑考虑。Erik会护送你回自己的房间，如果你想好了就告诉他。” Emma显然真的已经失去了耐心，直接打断了他。而那个名叫Erik的男人则走进屋里，拉住了他的手臂，把他从沙发上拽了起来。  
  
        “最后一点警告，教授。不要尝试任何形式的逃跑，这里其他人的脾气可不像我这么好。” Emma冲他们摆了摆手，Charles就被拖拽着出了房间。  
  
        一路上，男人抓着他手臂的力道很大，Charles吃痛喊了出来，但男人一点也没有在意，这与早前领他过去时的态度大相径庭。最终，Charles被男人推进了之前那间没有窗户的昏暗房间，身后传来铁门落锁的声音。  
  
        Charles转身用力拍打着铁门，另一边传来声音：“干什么？”  
  
        其实Charles也没有想好自己想干什么，他只是单纯地不想像犯人一样被关起来。大门两边都沉默着。  
  
        Charles踱回到床边，脱掉鞋靠着墙坐着。他需要冷静下来分析自己的处境，他不知道自己在哪，从葬礼那天到现在究竟过去了多久。他只清楚自己从一个犯罪团伙落入到另一个犯罪团伙手上，而且情况比之前的还要糟糕。似乎所有事情都在他和Howard发生口角的那天晚上开始失控了。  
  
        他还在自己好友的墓前，说要替他查明真相，可是现在的他连自己的性命和人身自由都难以保障。Charles叹了口气，如果现在在这里的是Howard，一定能够想出办法。如果是Howard……  
  
        那台血检仪，当前所有的关注力都集中于它。Howard是它的开发者，Stryker是委托方，兄弟会似乎是想要窃取技术秘密的一方。依照常理，仪器是由Stark集团生产的，是已经量产化的型号，生产制造部门应当有详细的图纸和加工方案。Stryker背后的人实力雄厚，而且既然他们能够知晓Howard遗嘱的事情，证明他们至少有渗透到董事会内部，拿到这些材料不应当有问题。但Stryker明显认为Howard本人掌握着重要的资料，应当是仪器最核心和关键的部位，而且是生产制造部门无法涉及的。  
  
        Charles忽然想到了那天Stryker与他的对话——他受我们委托所开发的设备和试剂的技术资料还没有移交。  
  
        设备通常不难仿制，只要在生产加工层面不存在难度，一个优秀的工程师通常只需要拆掉一套设备，就能搞清楚里面的关键问题。但是试剂不一样，试剂的主成分、副成分、添加剂、催化剂等物质的具体分子结构以及相互之间的比例，其实很难测定。Charles曾经接触过一些做化学分析的公司，他把自己配好的溶液交给对方测定，最后的准确度只能保持80%左右，而且最关键的、小剂量成分几乎无法确定。这种分析与他为Moira所做的血液成分分析差不多，许多细节成分的确定必须依靠实验员在某一领域的经验和直觉进行倒推，否则世界上存在的化合物种类那么多，不可能用穷尽法来一一探究。  
  
        很可能试剂才是这套系统的关键。试剂的配方掌握在Howard手里，也许每一批产品都是由他亲自进行调配。Howard去世后，没有准确配方，即使是Stark集团的制造部门也无法再继续生产。库存里的试剂早晚有一天会用完，没有试剂，就无法进行检测，Stryker等人的“邪恶计划”就无法推行。  
  
        Charles忍不住苦笑了一下，“邪恶计划”究竟是什么？这台机器所能检测的到底是哪种基因变异？  
  
        他又想起了早些时候Stephen的话语，关于他的体检报告。有很大可能性，Stephen所讨论的检测仪应该就是这种，Watson医生所关注的那项不明所以的指标，很可能就是检测的某种基因突变。也就是说，自己身上也存在某种突变？Frost说过，Trask集团想要在全世界进行这种检测，然后对这些人群进行实验。Stryker也提到过，如果Charles看到过那些资料，就不会很冷静。在Charles的专业知识看来，这种突变一定具有跨时代的重大意义，不会仅仅是某种致癌因子那么简单。  
  
        Charles不得不承认，他的兴趣被激起了。也许哪一天，他终将被自己的好奇心害死。眼下，无论如何，他首先需要活着，只有活着才能找到机会逃脱，而假意配合，获取信任后，才会有更多的机会。  
  
        Charles来到大门口，用力拍打着门。另一边依旧是一句毫无感情的话语：“干什么。”  
  
        “我们需要谈谈。” Charles说道，之后他听到了门栓响动的声音，他往边上退了几步，让自己的身体紧贴着侧面的墙壁。  
  
        男人走进屋，上下打量了他两下，然后靠着门栏不吭声。  
  
        还好他没有舞弄那把匕首，Charles心想，开口道：“ Lehnsherr先生，请你转告Frost女士，我可以与你们合作，但是我有一些条件。”  
  
        “讲。” 男人的声音依旧低沉而冰冷。  
  
        Charles深吸一口气，说道：“我不知道你们是否了解做科研的过程，但是我恐怕需要使用很多大型仪器设备，而你们这里明显不是按照实验室标准修建的。所以我希望你们能让我回哥伦比亚大学，完成Frost女士所交代的任务。”  
  
        “不行。” 男人想都没想，就否决掉了。  
  
        Charles有些失落，但他也预感到他们不会轻易放自己走。Charles接着说道：“没有设备怎么办？”  
  
        “你可以列个清单，会有人给你准备好。”   
  
        好吧，等你们看到账单上的数字时再后悔吧，Charles心想。  
  
        “除了仪器设备以外，我还需要一个宽松、舒适的工作环境。科学研究很大程度上依赖于灵感，我需要自由行动的权限，每天有充足的饮食、睡眠还有茶点，规律的健身和活动。我还需要一台高性能的计算机，和稳定的宽带。” Charles说道，他希望对方能够相信他的说法，相信所谓的科学家的灵感这一套屁话。  
  
        男人点了点头，说道：“自由行动仅限于基地开放的部分。除了宽带，其他都可以。”  
  
        “我需要上网查资料、论文和专利。” Charles有些激动，“你们平时都不上网吗？”  
  
        “安装网络会暴露位置。” 男人不紧不慢地答道，一双灰绿色的眼眸紧紧盯着他，“还是说，你就是这么想的？”  
  
        “不不！” Charles连忙挥手否认， “但我真的需要很多资料，而且现在文献都是电子化的，纸质版越来越少，也不好找。”  
  
        “你还是可以列清单，有人会给你准备。”   
  
        看来他们在这一问题上是无法达成共识了。Charles虽然有些不甘心，但至少他已经争取到了非囚犯的待遇，这是一个好的开端，剩下的事情只能见机行事了。  
  
        “那么，希望我们合作愉快。” Charles礼貌地向男人伸出右手，男人愣了一下，Charles尴尬地摇了摇手，男人似乎终于领悟，伸出自己的右手，握住了他。Charles能够感受到那张手掌上所布满的粗茧，想到自己在与犯罪集团讨价还价，Charles的心跳不免加速。  


* * *

        
  
  
        自从达成了合作协议之后，Charles再也没有见过Emma Frost，与他有关的所有事物似乎都由名叫Erik的男人负责。当天晚些时候，Charles就被转移到了一个更加宽大、华丽的套间，装修风格与他和Frost会面的那间类似，但更具有实用性。里面一间是卧室，有一张宽大的床，衣柜、斗柜、床头柜等家具都有，还有一面穿衣镜斜对着门口。外面一间是会客室，沙发、茶几、壁炉，还有一整面墙的书架，非常吸引人眼球，会客室的侧面连通一间浴室，里面的有洗脸池、马桶和浴缸，虽然看起来陈旧，但还算堪用。这间套房只在一面墙壁的顶端有一块长条形的玻璃，玻璃表面经过毛化处理，只能透光，看不清影像。但至少，Charles能够通过这块玻璃分清白天还是晚上。这间屋子似乎自带通风和温度调节系统，因此并没有让人感到憋气和不适。  
  
        他的一日三餐都是由Erik从外面带回。虽然给予了他自由行动的权限，但前提是必须有Erik的陪同。每次Erik需要离开的时候，都会把他锁在屋里，Charles对此已经习惯。  
  
        白天，他会被带到一间宽大的屋子里，是为他准备的实验室。目前房间里只有几张桌椅，和一台与Stryker那里一样的血检仪，3管试剂。Charles写了好几张购置清单，从光谱仪、隔振平台到酒精、烧杯、试纸等。看着Erik愁眉苦脸地望着那几张单子，Charles在心里暗自讥笑。在等待实验设备的过程中，Charles花费了更多心思用于熟悉环境，他已经在头脑里大致勾画出了卧室、实验室还有健身房之间的路线。在昏暗的走廊上，随处可以看到一些小门。Charles不知道那些门是否上锁，又是通往何处，如果有机会他会一个人出来探查一番。  
  
        从他在兄弟会苏醒到现在已经过了三天的时间。这一天，在被锁了一上午之后，Erik带来了午饭，还有一袋子的衣物。Charles看着那些新买的衣服，虽然不是什么名牌，但样式和风格都是他平日经常穿的。他回到卧室里换上了一件蓝紫色的衬衫，灰色的长裤，褐色的牛津皮鞋，如果再配一件西装外套就真是他平日在校园的样子。衣服裤子以及鞋的尺码都挺合身。Charles对着穿衣镜转了个圈，满意地用手梳理了一下头发。之前额角的伤痕已经愈合得非常好，几乎消失不见，这可真是神奇。  
  
        他走到客厅，坐在沙发上的Erik抬起眼看到他，表情忽然变得有些怪异，很快就转过脸不去看他。Charles心想自己应该穿起来没那么丑吧，丑的话不也都是你挑的。  
  
        之后的白天，他被锁在了实验室里，整理着已经运抵的一些工具和办公用品。Charles的心里一直很疑惑，这个所谓的基地本身很大，房间与房间之间的距离都挺远，但是目前除了Erik和Emma，他没有见过第三个人，走廊里平日也是静悄悄的。也许，这里并不像他之前想象的那样，是这个犯罪集团的老窝。很可能这个地方并没有重兵把守，只有Erik一个人在看守着他。  
  
        晚上，他穿着新睡衣，躺在温暖舒适的大床上。白天的那个想法紧紧围绕着他，让他无法入眠。虽然他不认为自己能打得过Erik，这个男人比他高了将近半个头，身上的肌肉紧致结实。Charles曾经无意间瞥见他在客厅里换上衣，那边缘分明的块状肌肉让他忍不住咽了口口水。但如果只有他一个人，Charles还是有一定的胜算可以智取。就在他思索着如何人为制造一些爆炸或者陷阱来转移看守者的注意力时，Charles忽然听到了客厅外大门锁头松动的声音。  
          
        有人进来了？Charles屏住呼吸，想要听清楚外面的动静，但过了很久也没有其他声响。  
  
        “Lehnsherr先生？Erik？是你吗？”依旧没有回应。  
  
        他走下床，推开门进入了会客厅。没有灯光的屋里一片漆黑，Charles顺手摸到一盏壁灯的开关，灯亮后发现客厅里一切正常，只是以往锁着的外门此刻正虚掩着。  
  
        怎么会……Charles简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。自己想了一天的逃跑机会，就这样摆在了眼前。  
  
        Charles把壁灯熄灭，悄悄走到大门口，把门推开了一条缝。走廊里的灯光依旧昏暗，但在Charles看来却如同通往光明未来的大道。他转回卧室，换上常服和皮鞋，若能逃出去，他需要一双比拖鞋更乘脚的装备。Charles从壁炉架里取出一根烧火钳，拿在手里当武器，如果遭遇了Erik，起码可以抵挡一阵。  
  
        走廊里的灯光忽明忽暗，Charles悄悄地沿着墙壁的一侧行走，但很快就在各种拐弯中迷失了方向。每一条走廊看起来都一样，这下他连后悔的机会也没有了，只能硬着头皮往一个方向走到底。忽然，他听到前方右拐的走廊里有扇门在吱呀吱呀地作响。Charles慢慢探去，看见一扇铁门在轻轻晃动，里面似乎有风在往外吹。  
  
        Charles心中一喜，有风说明与外界是联通的，这扇门很有可能是通往室外。他迫不及待地开门进入，发现里面是一条斜向下的楼梯，一股股凉风袭来。下了十级左右的台阶后，又是一道像监狱一样的栅栏铁门。Charles轻轻一推，果然是开着的。虽然楼梯下方一片漆黑，但他知道自己必须要鼓起勇气，说不定下面就是一条排水沟或者废弃的隧道。当向下的楼梯最终消失后，Charles来到了一个不大不小的房间，一阵阵凉风从对面吹来，似乎还能听到水流的声音。Charles终于看清楚了，对面墙上的影像，是他很久没有见到的星空。  
  
        他兴奋地跑去，却发现外面的空间被一道道竖直的栏杆挡住，宽度刚好和他的手臂差不多粗。Charles试着侧过身挤出去，但仅伸出一只脚，就发现外面是空的。他把脚撤回来，仔细向下望去，但今晚没有月亮，光线太暗，只能看到漆黑一片。Charles叹息了一声，疲惫地坐到了地上。即使外面有路，他也不太可能挤出这道栏杆，如果自己平时少吃东西多锻炼，可能现在就不用发愁了。  
  
        忽然，Charles听到一阵呼噜的喘息声从斜后方传来，他感到自己脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。慢慢扭过头，在房间的角落里，似乎有一团东西在上下起伏着。Charles差点叫出了声，他连忙用左手捂住了嘴巴，右手握紧了烧火钳。  
  
        那是什么东西？是人还是野兽？Charles的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，感觉自己的大脑有些供氧不足。他捂着口鼻平静了好一阵子，发现那团东西虽然还在起伏，但似乎是睡着了。他小心翼翼地站起身，靠向远离那一面的墙壁，轻手轻脚地往原路移动。就在他马上要成功登上台阶的时候，蜷缩在角落里的东西发出一阵莎莎声，像是猫科动物在嗅闻着什么。Charles转过头，正好对上一双金黄色的眼珠。  
  
        终于还是没忍住，Charles大叫一声开始往楼梯上跑，他的烧火钳也掉到了地上。还没有跑上三级台阶，就被后方的巨大力量甩到了屋子另一面的栏杆上，外面的冷风呼啸着吹过他的身体。  
  
        来不及呻吟，Charles就看到一个黑影向自己扑来，他连忙向一边滚去，只听到尖利的物体划过金属的声响。他本能地用双手双脚向楼梯的方向爬去，但小腿忽然传来一阵剧痛，身体趴在地上无法动弹。他扭过头，看见身后不知道是人还是动物的东西长着细长尖利的指甲，其中一只手的指甲正扎在他左腿的小腿肚上，又忽然拔出，Charles痛得惊叫了起来。但那个东西挥舞着双手，又向他的头部袭来。Charles慌乱间摸到了掉在地上的烧火钳，用尽全身力气砸向扑来的东西，但只听到咣当一声，烧火钳被巨大的力量弹开了，掉在更远的地方。  
  
        Charles绝望地躺在地上，只能大口大口地喘着气。袭击他的东西坐在他身上，金黄色的眼睛露出凶狠的光芒，就像一头野兽在盯着即将被开膛破肚的猎物。他不知道自己究竟是该哭还是该笑，他没有死在那晚冰冷的河水里，却要死在一头野兽的魔爪下，真是太有戏剧性了。Charles歪过头，闭上了眼睛。  
  
        然而，他并没有等到死亡的降临，而只是听到一声嘶哑的怒吼，接着，压着他的身躯向后倒去。Charles坐起身，借着微弱的星光，看到之前袭击他的原来是个人，而那个人的脖颈上此时正插着之前丢在地上的烧火钳，一股股鲜血从创口里涌出。Charles感觉自己的胃不受控制地翻滚了起来，一口气把晚上吃掉的东西全都吐了出来。还没等他缓过神，就被人拖拽着夹在腋下带出了内室。  
  
        迷迷糊糊间，他感觉自己的腿好痛，头好晕，腰上被夹得快断掉，之后，自己被扔在地板上。借助着屋里的灯光，Charles发现他正趴在自己的客厅。一双手拉着他的衣领，把他按在了沙发的靠背上。一张铁青的脸怒视着他，绿色的眼眸爆发出火焰，低沉的声音怒吼着：“谁让你逃跑的！“  
  
        Charles被Erik的样子吓坏了，他战战兢兢地不敢看向他的眼睛。  
  
        “回答我！！谁让你逃跑的！” Erik一只手摇晃着他的衣领，另一只手握紧拳头就要挥向他。  
  
        “我，我不知道！” Charles感觉自己的声音带着哭腔，“我没有想逃跑，门是自己开的，我没有撬锁。”   
  
        “就算门没有锁，你敢说自己没有逃跑的打算？你穿成这个样子不是想逃跑？” Erik的重拳打在了他的左脸，Charles只感到头晕，左边的牙齿一片麻木。  
  
        “说！你怎么去的天牢！” Erik换另一只手揪住他的头发，让他不得不看着自己。  
  
        Charles感觉自己口腔里都是血的味道，不知道是咬破了舌头还是牙龈被打出了血。他大口大口地喘着气，呻吟道：“我……我，真的不知道。我走到那里的时候门是开着的，我，我……”  
  
        听了他的说法后，Erik似乎迟疑了一下，握紧他头发的右手有些松懈。他冷笑了一声，对着不知道什么方向吼了一句：“ That Bitch！”  
  
        紧接着，Charles的右脸又遭遇一记重拳，之后他就什么也不记得了。  


* * *

  
  
  
        Charles睁开眼睛的时候什么也没想起来。他只是茫然地望着天花板上的木质图案，古朴的吊灯，还有房顶连接处细微的裂痕。这是哪，他什么时候回伦敦的老宅了？为什么自己一点印象也没有。他用双手撑起身体，靠在床头，审视着这间房，当他的视线转移到身体右侧时，一张没有表情的脸瞬间唤起了他的记忆。  
  
        “别过来！” Charles抱着被子向床头的另一端移去，没注意到，直接从床沿仰头摔了下去。  
  
        Erik绕到床的另一边，想要伸手去扶他。Charles蜷起后背翻了个身，迅速缩到墙角，背靠着铺着壁纸的墙面，努力和他保持距离。  
  
        “你TMD别过来！” Charles怒吼着，想要控制住发抖的身体。  
  
        Erik站在离他两米远的地方，不再靠近。两个人就这样僵持着，空气中只有Charles混乱的呼吸声。  
  
        最终还是Erik率先打破了沉默：“你要的东西，到齐了。休息好了就来工作。”  
  
        Charles打量着眼前身穿黑色高领衫的男人，默不作声。他想要出言讽刺，为何他会认为经历了那样的事之后，Charles还会乖乖地给他们工作。但他也清楚逞一时口舌之快，对他并没有好处。  
  
        Erik见他站在那里出神，往前迈了一步。Charles警觉地抬起眼，对着他喊道：“别碰我，请你出去，我不想看到你。”  
  
        Erik愣了一下，但很快便识趣向后退去，最终消失在卧室门外。Charles感觉身上的压力小了很多，慢慢沿着墙壁滑坐在木地板上。  
  
        Fuck！Fuck 工作！Fuck 那个男人！Fuck 兄弟会！  
  
        昏迷前的记忆越来越清晰。地下牢房里袭击他的怪物，一个长着锋利指甲的人，拥有一双野兽般的眼睛，直接在他小腿上戳了几个洞。Charles下意识地摸了摸自己受伤的部位，居然一点疼痛也没有。他挽起睡裤的裤腿，翘起腿仔细观察，确实没有受过伤的迹象，但如果用手细细抚摸，还是能够隐隐约约感受到4个结痂的位置。  
  
        怎么会……Charles又想到之前自己膝盖上的伤，额头上的疤痕，也是莫名其妙地在短时间内痊愈。他站起身，走到穿衣镜前，用双手捧着自己的脸。很正常，没有一点擦伤的痕迹，也没有肿胀。可是他分明记得自己被那个男人狠狠地揍了几拳，每一拳都砸在脸上，甚至直接把他揍晕。  
  
        Fuck！  
  
        Charles再也不想晕过去了。最近这段时间，他因为各种各样的理由晕过去很多次。“犯病”的时候晕过，因为被注射镇静剂晕过，快要淹死的时候晕过，最后一次是直接被打晕。他不清楚自己的大脑还能承受几次这样的冲击。  
  
        狗屁兄弟会，都是一群怪物。  
  
        Charles感到欲哭无泪，他躺回到床上，把自己裹在被子里，努力对已知的信息进行梳理。牢房里的怪物，难道就是基因变异的人类？具有攻击性的利爪，割开他的腿的时候就像刀刃一样，野兽一样的爪子，绝对不属于人类。人类的指甲如果长得太长，会变得很脆，禁不起高强度的冲击。所以，那人的双手是由基因变异引起的？可惜他已经被那个男人杀死了。  
  
        那个男人。Charles忍不住咽了口口水，他不知道他是如何将烧火钳插到那个怪物的喉咙里的，因为那种景象十分不可思议。烧火钳的尖端并不锋利，想要直接贯穿肌肉组织难度很大，而且当时并没有出现纠缠在一起的打斗，那个怪物几乎是在一瞬间毙命。可见那个男人要么是个训练有素的恐怖杀手，要么也是一个力量大得惊人的怪物。  
  
        Charles把被子裹紧。他究竟是如何让自己陷入如此境地的？兄弟会……兄弟会是一种怎样的组织，它的成员都是具有这种“变异”的人么？但那个叫Erik的男人外表至少看起来比较正常。所以，Stryker是想对有特殊变异的人类进行实验？牢房里怪物惊人的力量和特殊的利爪，确实会引起研究人员的兴趣。而兄弟会想要在Stryker之前获得检验变异基因的技术，也是想寻找这样的人类，并把他们关在监牢里？从这一点上看，两方的目的并没有什么区别。  
  
        无论如何，Charles都打定主意要逃出去。无论是Stryker还是兄弟会，他都不想与其有任何瓜葛。他原本只是想调查Howard意外的真相，却不知不觉中卷入了不属于自己的战争。可是，他已经有一次逃跑的“前科”了，又该怎样让敌人放松警惕？  
  
        Charles感到十分沮丧，在这栋像地堡一样的基地里，连窗户都很难找，到处只有墙壁，唯一见过的一点希望还在那间恐怖的牢房里。  
  
        他坐起身，在卧室里转了几圈，最终只好乖乖地穿上衣服，至少先把眼前的难关度过。昏迷那天晚上穿的衣服恐怕已经坏掉被扔了，Charles其实很喜欢那间紫色的衬衫。他在男人给他置备的衣物里挑来挑去，最后套上一件浅灰色的长袖T恤和褐色长裤。  
  
        推开卧室门，男人并不在客厅里。Charles巡视了一番，发现茶几上放着一杯热牛奶和几块松饼，这时他才意识到自己确实饿了。他不清楚他昏迷了多久，这期间应该没有吃过东西。高热量的食物进入胃里，给人带来更多的安全感。吃完东西后，Charles一直不见那个人来找他，便来到大门口尝试性地推了下，大门应声而开，而那个人就靠在门口的墙边上。  
  
        Charles深吸了口气，努力平复自己的心跳。Erik见到他后，抬头示意他往前走。Charles不愿把容易受到攻击的后背亮给敌人，抬手示意让男人先走。Erik倒是没说什么，就向实验室的方向走去。Charles不紧不慢地跟着他，保持着2米左右的距离，一路上都很沉默。  
  
        到了实验室，Charles发现屋里已经摆放了很多台面和设备，他看了看几台液相色谱仪、气相色谱仪、X射线衍射仪、荧光分光光度计，有些是新的，有些明显是二手的。这些仪器虽然不大，但应该花了他们不少钱，Charles在心里窃笑。  
  
        隔振平台因为配备了空气压系统，所以非常重，Charles想要将平台移动到合适的位置，但是他一个人完全无法搞定。他瞥了一眼站在门口的男人，不得不开口：“你能来，帮个忙吗？”  
  
        Erik倒是很爽快地来到平台边，帮他把一张1米宽度的小平台搬到了靠墙角的位置。但是屋里还有2张3米长的平台，起码有将近一吨重，如果是在Charles自己的实验室，则有吊车可以使用，但在这简陋的环境下只能依靠纯人力。Charles不清楚之前这张平台是怎么运到这里的，如果自己当时没有昏迷而是在现场，肯定会让供货方直接在选定的位置进行组装。想到这里，Charles又感到一肚子的火。  
  
        “你能再多找点人么？我们两个人可抬不动这个。” Charles叉着腰靠在平台边。  
  
       Erik思考了下，嘴角闪现一丝笑意，然后点了点头，离开了实验室。在他出门的时候Charles留了个心眼，发觉男人并没有上锁。 可是一想到那天晚上发生的事情，又让Charles不敢贸然行动，谁知道每扇门背后都有些什么？他只好心烦意乱地整理着烧瓶、试管，把他们按照顺序摆放在架子上。  
  
        不久，走廊里发出阵阵叮铃铃的声响，Charles听着那些声音由远及近，最终出现在了实验室的大门口。七八个穿着工装的壮汉从走廊涌入，见到Charles的时候纷纷弯下腰，一脸羡慕崇拜的表情，整个情境像在膜拜他一样。Charles感到十分尴尬，不知道该如何回礼，只好也跟着向对方鞠躬。这时，他发现他们的双脚间都拴着一条铁链，就像庄园里的黑奴一样。  
  
        奴隶……难道Emma Frost所说的奴隶是真的？Charles惊讶地捂住嘴，防止自己叫出声。  
  
        Erik最后一个进入，娴熟地指使他们搬运台面。Charles看着壮汉们把两张大台面都搬到了指定位置，之后又在Erik的带领下毕恭毕敬地离开。Charles简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，在21世纪居然还有奴隶制度，兄弟会究竟是种怎样的存在？  
  
        等到Erik回来的时候，Charles的脸色已经变得很差。一进门，Erik就被呛了一句：“ 除了我，你们还囚禁了多少人？”  
  
        Erik似乎并不意外，拉了一张板凳坐在门口，翘着腿，说道：“ 他们都是自愿的。”  
  
        “呵呵，自愿的人会被带上脚镣么？还是你们根本分不清楚自由意志。” Charles讽刺地说道。  
  
        “ 你也应该清楚，没有自由意志的人的眼神是不是那个样子。” Erik的脸上居然露出了笑意。  
  
        “那么他们为什么愿意，愿意带上脚镣，愿意为你们‘干事情’？” Charles说道。  
  
        “ 这些都是兄弟会的信徒，是自愿服务的，带脚镣只是进入基地上层的要求，不来这里就不需要。” Erik简要地回答道。  
  
        “信徒？兄弟会是个教会吗？” Charles冷笑了一声。  
  
        “ 对于普通人来说，确实是。他们通过兄弟会，得到了其他神明祈求不到的东西，很多人确实很虔诚。” Erik说道。  
  
        “世界上的邪教大体如此，通过精神洗脑来愚弄大众。” Charles小心翼翼地瞅了一眼Erik，发现他并没有发怒的迹象，反而笑了起来，嘴里露出了太多牙齿，Charles几乎被这景象吓了一跳。  
  
        “ 是不是愚弄你应该也清楚。” Erik说道，“你受的那些伤，不是很快就恢复了么？”  
  
        Charles一愣，自己身上的伤，确实是一个巨大的问号，难道兄弟会有什么非常厉害的药物？  
  
        “ 那是怎么回事？” Charles问道。  
  
        “ 这是兄弟会的秘密。” Erik解释道，“ 只有会员才能知道。”  
  
        “ 如何才能申请入会？” Charles继续追问。  
  
        “ 不，不是申请入会，兄弟会选择自己的会员，只有有资格的人才能成为我们的一员。” Erik的脸上洋溢出得意的笑容，Charles皱了皱眉，在心里骂了一句。  
  
        所以，兄弟会即是一个犯罪集团、反政府武装，同时还是个邪教组织，拥有虔诚的信徒，掌握魔法一般的黑科技，关押有异能的囚犯，这一切有些荒谬得可笑。Charles更加坚定自己一定要逃出去，远离这一切。  
  
        “不要误会，我可不想加入你们的俱乐部。” Charles说道，“我只想这一切快点结束，然后回家。”  
  
        “所以你想逃跑？” Erik认真打量着他，那种眼神让Charles心里不由地紧张起来。  
  
        “如果我完成了Frost女士吩咐的事情，你们会放我走吗？” Charles低头说道。  
  
        “我不知道。” Erik坦然地答道，“我只知道，如果其他人发现你企图逃跑，可能会直接打断你的腿，让你再也跑不掉。”  
  
        Charles深吸了一口气，说道：“这么说，你对我算是仁慈了？”  
  
        Erik微笑不语。Charles又在心里骂了一句Fuck。  
  
        “我会离开一段时间。” Erik说道，“这段时间，会有人给你定时送饭。”  
  
        “哦，那真是太好了。” Charles故意说道。  
  
        “寝室、实验室和健身房的门不会上锁，你可以自由进出。” Erik打量着他，说道，“只要不逃跑。”  
  
        “你就这么放心我？” Charles反问道。  
  
        “上次的教训应该够了。” Erik脸上居然闪现出一丝落寞的神情，“ 请你配合。”  
  
        Charles心想，被教训的人又不是你。但为了权宜之计，他还是默默地点了点头。如果这个男人真的以为他会乖乖待在这里，那就太天真了。等他走了，等这个有暴力倾向的人不在这里后，他也许会找到更好的机会。  
                    
  
        

* * *

  
  
        之后有十天左右的时间，Charles都没有见到Erik。Erik在消失之前给他带来了一台工作站，借助着计算机系统上显示的时间，Charles才发现从葬礼那天已经过了一个星期。他消失了这么久，Hank一定已经着急得要死，说不定学校里已经报了警。他的学生Charles倒不是特别担心，有Hank在，实验室的日常运营不会有问题。只是拖得越久，对自己越不利，他需要尽快找机会逃出去。  
  
        Erik离开后，Charles每天能够一个人在基地里自由行动，他也是第一次有机会全面了解这栋建筑的构造。他所能够通行的基地只有一层，但受袭击的那天晚上所进入的牢房在更下层的位置，说明脚下应当还有房间。整个一层建筑非常宽大，由纵横交错的5、6条走廊和对应的房间组成。这种建筑构造会导致位于中间位置的很多房间没有采光，这也就是为什么Charles至今没有见过一块窗户的原因。除了他居住的地方、实验室和一个小型健身房以外，其他房间的门都是锁死的。  
  
        所以Erik一点也不担心Charles能够从这样一座混凝土碉堡中逃脱。  
  
        Charles穿着工作用的白大褂，一个人在实验室里烧了一壶开水，泡了一杯速溶咖啡。这些日子，Charles总会看到一个套着脚链的中年妇女给他送来热腾腾的饭食。Charles想要和她交流，但那个女人每次只是毕恭毕敬地向他致意，眼神里充满敬意，但就是不和他多说一句话。Charles曾经悄悄跟着她，见到她绕到一个房间门口，用钥匙打开，进入之后又从里面反锁上。Charles试着拉了拉门，没有反应。他把耳朵贴在铁门上，能够隐约听到越来越远的脚步声。Charles在心里默默地给这扇门做了一项标记。  
           
        温暖的液体进入胃里，让Charles感到很舒适。这些日子，他已经把实验室搭建得差不多了，除了无菌无尘的环境要求无法达到以外，基本上还算堪用。Charles拆解了那台唯一的血检仪，但是因为担心自己无法复原，所以核心部件没敢动，如果有Howard或者Hank这样的工程天才在就好了。他按照仪器的说明书操作了一遍，抽了一管自己的血作为样本，不到10分钟，化验结果就显示在电脑屏幕上。Charles仔细审视着里面的结果，有些指标他也不是很懂，但很快他就找到了Watson医生所提到的那个MWPI指标——阳性。看来之前的推论应当是对的，自己的身上也有某种变异的基因。  
  
        对此，Charles并没有感到多么惊慌，他只希望自己的变异不要像那晚袭击他的“野兽”那样，让他长出那么难看的指甲。就在他思考的间隙，一个小女孩的脑袋从门外伸了进来，睁着一双大大的黑眼睛望着他。Charles吓了一跳，他没有想到在非用餐时间会看到其他人，更没有想到这样的地方还会有孩子。

  
        小女孩的身体躲在门后，只将一双水灵灵的大眼睛露在外面。Charles没有多少和小孩子接触的经验，有些尴尬地看着她。最后，小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地从门后走出，她穿着一件漂亮的天蓝色纱裙，一头金色长发，很像动画片里的灰姑娘，虽然看起来不到十岁的样子，但却一点也不害怕他。小女孩来到Charles身前，好奇地问道：“你有好吃的吗？”  
  
        Charles回忆起以往在学校里和同事小孩打交道的经历，他连忙从办公桌的抽屉里掏出自己偷偷藏起来的饼干。这些饼干是他每天节省的口粮，准备着逃跑时候补给之用。  
  
        小女孩吃了一口，好像并不太满意这个味道，但还是向他微微一笑。Charles也乐了，可能是因为他已经很久没有见过孩子天真灿烂的笑容。Charles给她冲了一杯果汁饮料，小女孩坐在他身边的椅子上，满意地享用着下午茶时光。  
  
        “我叫Charles Xavier，你叫什么名字。” Charles感觉之前的食物交流应该已经让两人有些熟络了，况且他也也很久没有和任何人说过话了，确实憋得有些难受。  
  
        “Raven。” 女孩坐在椅子上，一边摇晃着腿，一边啜饮着有些烫的饮料。  
  
        “Raven，你是怎么到这里来的？” Charles好奇地问道。  
  
        “坐电梯上来的。” Raven答道。  
  
        电梯……这里居然有电梯？Charles在基地里转了那么多次，都没有发现，也许是被锁在某扇门里了。  
  
        “你是……一个人过来的吗？” Charles试探性地问道。  
  
        女孩点了点头，又从托盘里拿了一块饼干嚼着。  
  
        Charles感觉自己的心脏开始快速跳动，他抿了一口咖啡，清了清嗓子，说道：“你的爸爸妈妈在哪？你出来他们不担心吗？”  
  
        Raven摇了摇脑袋，说道：“我爸爸常年在外出差，没有人管我。”   
  
        Charles仿佛能感受到女孩失落的心情，但是他现在的注意力都集中在别的地方。  
  
        “你……你住在哪里？”  
  
        “外面。”

   
        “现在时间不早了，我送你回家吧？” Charles的脸上挂起一片笑容，小女孩盯着他看了一会，那种无辜的眼神让Charles有些心虚，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
        “好吧。” 没有想到，小女孩居然非常爽快地答应了。Charles心中一喜，虽然他现在已经没有时间再做任何准备，只能够把剩下的饼干装在塑料袋带在身上。  
  
        名叫Raven的小女孩拉着Charles的手，把他领到了一间普通房间的门口。女孩轻轻一拉，门居然是开着的。Charles很确信自己之前曾经试过这个门，绝对是锁着的。Charles掩饰住自己惊讶的神色，跟着小女孩进入了房间，房间很小，正对着一扇电梯门。小女孩把自己的手指按在一个屏幕上，电梯门响应了一声之后打开了。  
  
        Charles跟着进入电梯，不自觉地打量了一下小女孩。这个孩子一定不是个简单的人物，她似乎在基地里有很高的权限，但还好是个天真的小孩。随着电梯的下行，Charles的心跳越来越快。他有些担心电梯门打开的瞬间，面对他的会是荷枪实弹的歹徒。  
  
        然而，当电梯终于停下时，Charles所面对的只是和之前几乎一模一样的房间和走廊。小女孩拉着他的手，七拐八拐地把他带到了一扇小铁门处。女孩示意他打开门，Charles小心翼翼地拉开了门栓，推开了沉重的铁门。眼前忽然闪现的白光让他不自觉地转身闭上了眼，等到双目适应过后，Charles看到了久违的阳光。

   
        那一刻，Charles仿佛看到了天堂，他忘记了小女孩，自己一个人从铁门冲出，狂奔向远方。 

 

        终于出来了！  
  
        他沿着水泥铺就的路面跑着，回头看了一眼，小女孩并没有跟来，而身后基地黑灰色的墙壁则越来越远。Charles毫无目的地奔跑着，脚下的道路从水泥变成了岩石，翻过一个小土丘后，Charles的眼前出现了一大片沙滩，而沙滩的尽头则是无边无际的海水。  
  
        Charles的心里一沉，腿下一软差点坐到了沙滩上，他的皮鞋里灌满了细沙，但此刻已经感受不到那么多了。  
  
        海……最糟糕的情况出现了。  
  
        Charles打起精神，沿着海岸线跑去。拜托！不要是个岛，不要是个岛！  
  
        然而沙滩没有延续很长，就延伸为了礁石和峭壁。Charles这时才看清，原来之前的基地就建在一块平整的岩壁里，岩壁的侧面是直上直下的悬崖，完全没有路。岩壁凹凸不平的表面很好地掩饰了基地的建筑，即使有飞机飞过，也很难看出这里是人工工事。

  
        噩梦真的实现了！他居然被困在了一个海岛上！  
  
        现在应该已经五月，这会大约是下午4点左右，室外的温度非常高，通过太阳照射的角度，大致可以判断这片海岛可能在赤道附近。  
  
        Charles对自己的游泳水平心知肚明，而且在大洋里，即使穿着救生衣，他也会很快因为失温而丧命。唯一的可能是找到一条船，或者哪怕是块大木板。  
  
        Charles从沙滩的一端跑向另一端，沙滩边除了几颗椰子树，什么也没有。也许基地里面有船，可是Charles再也不想回到那个阴森的地方。  
          
        Charles跪在沙滩上，他感觉自己的身体忍不住颤抖起来，眼泪也不知不觉糊了一脸。他一拳锤在沙子里，却只有软软的质感。这种刚燃起希望又破灭的感觉确实很难受。  
  
        他很不甘心。不甘心就这么错过了机会，以后他可能根本没有走出基地的可能。如果被他们发现了……  
  
        不！Charles即不想被打断腿，也不想被揍晕。可领他出来的小女孩，Charles无法保证她不会告诉其他人。  
  
        又是这种进退两难的境地。  
  
        就在他逐渐陷入绝望时，Charles忽然闻到了一股刺鼻的火药味，感觉肩膀被人一抓，一阵眩晕过后，下一秒他就从天空中掉到了海水里。惊慌失措中，Charles被呛了好几口水，还没等他浮到海面上，又一阵眩晕，自己被人扔到了沙滩上。  
  
        Charles拖着沉重的衣物，想要爬走。但腹部忽然被踢了一脚，又被甩在了海浪里。Charles集中精力，看到一个穿着黑色T恤和长裤，但却一身红色皮肤的黑发男人朝他走了过来，这人面部表情狰狞，异于常人的肤色看起来就像地狱里的魔鬼，尤其是在他身后一甩一甩的尾巴。  
  
        Charles睁大着眼睛注视着他，甚至在胸口被人踩在脚下时也没有反应。  
  
        海浪时不时地淹没Charles的脸，他只能在浪退的空隙进行呼吸。  
  
        红皮肤的男人对着他恶狠狠地说了些什么，可能是耳朵进水了，Charles一句话也没有听清。男人从踩在他胸口的长靴里掏出一把匕首，把他身上的实验服的扣子挑开，露出了里面已经湿透的白色T恤。那把匕首在他胸口的位置比划了一下，Charles挣扎着躲避，但踩着他的脚几乎快把他的肋骨踩断了。  
  
        Charles见到红皮肤的男人往自己身后的方向看了一眼，之后踩着他的力道松了一些。男人向着自己身后的方向说了些什么，表情看起来很轻松，像是在聊今天的天气一样。一个熟悉的身影走到身边，和红皮肤的男人有说有笑地交流着什么。  
  
        Erik。  
  
        Charles想到Erik临走前嘱咐他的那些话，以及上一次被教训的经历，让他感到很疲惫。他闭上了眼睛，任凭海浪将自己淹没，直到一双手拉着他的衣领，把他拽了起来。  
  
        “别……别打脸。” Charles用双臂护着自己，然而动一下才发现自己全身各处都非常酸痛，忍不住叫出了声。  
  
        Erik面色不善，而之前的红皮肤男人不知道什么时候已经离开，整个沙滩上只有他们两个人。  
  
        “你不如杀了我好了。” Charles的声音抑制不住地颤抖起来，“不要每次折磨我，又把我治好。”  
  
        Erik的面容在夕阳的照射下，变得有些柔和，不似从前那般凶狠。Charles不确定是不是自己产生的幻觉，他看到面前的男人脱下了被水打湿的浅灰色T恤，露出坚实的胸肌和腹肌。Charles感觉自己那一瞬间一定脸红了，但还没等他反应过来，就被Erik托在后背上背了起来。  
  
        Charles的身体僵硬着，他能够感受到男人的双手锢着他的双腿，而他的上半身不知道该趴在男人背上，还是该直立起来。然而在沙滩上颠簸了一阵之后，Charles只得靠着男人，双手不由自主地搂紧了他的脖颈。他们就这样在夕阳的余晖下，慢慢朝着灰暗的岩石和建筑走去。  
  
        一种似曾相识的感觉席卷了他的意识。Charles在身后默默观察着男人的侧脸，棱角分明的线条，纤薄的嘴唇，金棕的发色，似乎很像但却也不像。  
  
        Charles的思绪飘回了十年前，同样在夕阳下，他送走了一个男孩。  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	6. 第一部第6章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变种人。

  
          Charles穿着衣服坐在浴缸里，淋浴热水让他感到很安心。他忍着全身肌肉的酸痛，将衣物慢慢褪掉，扔在一旁的地板上。浴缸的底部已经积攒了一些细沙，在沙滩时黏在身上的。Charles将水温调得很高，整个浴室里都蒸腾着热气，让人看不真切，这正是他此刻需要的，让他能够忽视皮肤上鲜红的淤痕。  
  
          早前沙滩上发生的事情在他眼前一遍一遍重演，长相犹如油画中恶魔形象的红皮肤男子，左眼上下有道明显的疤痕，一条招摇晃动的尾巴，同样力量惊人。具有变异基因？这是他在兄弟会的基地中遇到的第二个样貌奇特的人。但与之前被关在牢房里的不同，红皮肤男人明显具有自由行动的权限。男人狰狞的面孔浮现在眼前，Charles打了个寒颤，滑坐到浴缸底部，让体表所有皮肤都浸润在热水里。  
  
          水面下的世界更加安静，Charles享受着，直到不得不起身呼吸。早前在挣扎中呛到几口海水，此时鼻腔里充溢着海草般的咸味。Charles仰头靠在浴缸壁上，盯着浴室里唯一的光源发呆。  
            
          他被困在一座孤岛上，和一群具有变异基因的恐怖分子一起，插翅难飞。  
  
          他已经尝试逃跑两次了，不清楚自己是否还有机会，去尝试。  
  
          Charles很诧异自己没有继续遭到暴力，当时的他全身酸痛，已经放弃抵抗，只想痛快地死掉或被打晕过去。但Erik只是将他背回了基地，丢在卫生间，之后就离开了。  
  
          这个名叫Erik的男人，似乎与红皮肤恶魔脸很熟，他也是其中的一员，也具有某种变异么。  
  
          所以，所谓的兄弟会，其实是变种人的兄弟会？  
  
          浴室里的气温越来越高，Charles感到有些呼吸不畅。他挣扎着从浴缸中起身，忍着各处肌肉的疼痛，裹了条浴巾，一边呻吟一边缓步移动到大床上。在通过客厅的时候，他看到茶几上放着几片面包和蔬菜沙拉，还有一杯冒着热气的红茶。但之前自己的腹部遭到了重击，他的胃实在没有能力进行任何消化。  
  
          躺在大床上，Charles甚至没有换上睡衣，就裹着被子睡着了。那一夜，他的睡眠很浅，只要身体动一下，随之而来的疼痛就会将他唤醒。当头顶上的条状玻璃泛起白光的时候，Charles决定起床。  
  
          一夜过后，肌肉的酸痛反而更甚。Charles几乎是从床上滚到了地板上，他大口地喘着气，扶着穿衣镜直起身。虽然没有开灯，但镜子中的影像还是着实将他吓了一跳。Charles赤裸着全身站在镜子前，前一天深红色的淤痕已经演变为深紫色，在他的腹部、胸口、肩膀等处蔓延，而胳膊、大腿、后背和脖颈处则遍布了细小的红色块状和条状痕迹。Charles紧皱眉头，叹了口气。  
  
          等他把衣柜里的衣服取出并穿上后，仿佛已经过了一个世纪。当他尝试着推开客厅外的大门时，发现门并没有上锁，而Erik已经靠着走廊的墙壁等着他。难道之前每天他都来得这么早？  
  
          Erik的目光落在他的领口处，Charles侧过身扣紧浅蓝色衬衫的第一颗纽扣，自顾自地向着实验室的方向走去，背后跟着另一个人的脚步声。  
  
          整个上午，他把自己埋在电脑里，而Erik依旧坐在门口的椅子上，两个人没有说过一句话。        
  
          还能说什么呢？他只是被绑架在这里的囚犯，听话就会有饭吃，不听话就会挨打。  
  
          好在Erik在饮食方面并没有为难他，中午给他带来了热腾腾的汤食。  
  
          Charles盯着平台上的血检仪，脑子里忽然冒出了一个念头。  
  
          他望了一眼坐在门口的男人，正好对上他的目光。Charles不自觉地舔了下嘴唇，说道：“ 能……请你帮个忙么？”  
  
          Erik似乎没有预料到这样的对话，愣了一下，答道：“什么事？”  
  
          “ 可以让我……抽点你的血么？” Charles说道，见Erik略微皱起了眉头，他连忙解释道：“ 研究需要。如果可以，供血样本越多越好……这样可以提升验证实验的精度，我是说……”  
  
          “来吧。”Erik已经走到他身边，挽起一边黑色长袖T恤的袖口。  
  
          Charles看了一眼男人精壮结实的手臂，从一边的抽屉里取出酒精、棉签和一次性注射器。他随意找了一节布条绑住Erik的大臂，熟练地从男人的静脉里抽出一管血，并转移到储存用的试管里。  
  
          Charles取出一小部分血液样本，放在血检仪里，并将剩余的试管放入冰箱。大约过了十分钟，检测结果显示在了电脑屏幕上。Charles没有仔细查看数据，而是直接翻到了他最关心的那个指标——果然是阳性。  
  
          那么Erik也有变异基因。Charles再次想到关在牢房里的“野兽”和恶魔般的红皮肤男人，Erik拥有和他们相似的能力吗？  
  
          “这些是什么意思？” Erik的声音忽然出现在他耳边，Charles吓了一跳，才发现原来男人一直站在他的身边，斜靠着平台，盯着电脑屏幕上显示的文字和数字。  
  
          Charles不清楚Erik能看懂多少，他指着屏幕上的MWPI指标，解释道：“这个+号的意思是，阳性。”  
  
          “我猜测，这个MWPI是Stryker用来检测基因变异的，而阳性代表被试样本的基因存在变异。” Charles望向身边的男人，却并没有从他的脸上读出任何情绪。  
  
          “Frost女士所说的基因变异，应该就是这个吧？” Charles试探性地问道。  
  
          Erik点了点头，目光依旧盯着屏幕。  
  
          Charles深吸一口气，继续问道：“ 沙滩上的那个男人，还有那天晚上关在牢房里的，他们也是拥有变异基因的人？”  
  
          “继续工作吧。”Erik并没有回答他的问题，只是看了Charles一眼，之后转身回到门口的椅子上。  
  
          Charles为男人的不礼貌感到有些气愤。  
  
          “如果什么信息都不告诉我，我可没有办法工作。” Charles双手盘在胸前，“ Frost女士难道没有嘱咐你，要配合我的工作吗？”  
  
          Erik沉默了片刻，嘴角一撇：“我的命令是防止你逃跑。”  
  
          “至少这方面你做得挺好的。” Charles干笑了一声，“你们要我研究清楚这台仪器检测基因变异的工作原理，可是我连所谓的基因变异是什么都不知道。”  
  
          “本来这件事的难度就很大，我也只能一边猜想一边验证。提供的信息越多，才越有可能增加成功的概率。就算你们不是搞科研的，但大学通识课程总教过科学研究的逻辑体系吧？不完全的信息……”  
  
          “我没有上过大学。“Erik打断他，“所以，如果想让我配合，收起你的那些名词，教授。”  
  
          Charles愣了一下，男人眼中的情绪让他不自觉地脸热起来。  
  
          “抱歉。” Charles对上男人的视线，轻声说道。  
  
          就在这时，实验室门口升腾起一缕黑色的烟雾，拥有魔鬼面庞的红皮肤男人就这样出现在眼前，Charles大睁着双眼，不自主地向后退了一步。男人依旧穿着紧身的黑色服装，但右肩处有三道割裂的伤痕，鲜血从开裂的肌肉里涌出。  
  
          红皮肤男人斜着眼睛瞅了他一眼，之后对着Erik说道：“ 我们控制不住他，他……被改造了，爪子能割断任何金属。”  
  
          “朝这边过来了。”   
  
          Erik从椅子上站起，快步向门口走去，而远处走廊也响起了叮叮咣咣的撞击声和怒吼声。  
  
          走廊外的声响越来越近，Charles甚至能够感受到地板的晃动，就像一块巨石正在向这里滚来。  
  
          Erik对着红皮肤男子说道：“去医疗室拿镇静剂，剩下的交给我。”  
  
          紧接着，又一缕黑烟，红皮肤男人凭空消失了。一股火药味充斥着Charles的鼻腔，让他想到前一天在沙滩上，也闻到了同样的气味。  
  
          Erik冲向走廊，Charles也忍不住跟了过去，随着声音的逼近，Charles看见一个全身赤裸的高大结实的男人怒吼着向他们奔来，他的身上插着许多管线，连接到戴在头部的电子设备。而真正吸引他注意力的，是男人双手指节中伸出的金属利刃，男人一边朝他们奔来，一边张开双臂，用金属利刃刮擦着走廊两边的墙壁，所过之处留下深色的混凝土凹痕。  
  
          面对这样的景象，Erik只是嘴角微微上翘，眼神坚定，伸出右手手掌，对着男人的方向挥去。  
  
          而正在加速朝他们奔来的壮汉像是忽然被击中了一般，向着相反的方向飞了出去，重重地落在地面上，向后滑行了一段距离才停下。Charles捂着嘴才避免自己叫出声。  
  
          倒在地上的男人又站了起来，甩了甩身上的混凝土残渣。男人怒吼了一声，再次朝他们的方向飞奔过来，跃起身向着Erik砸去。  
  
          Erik抬起双手，跳跃而起的男人就这样被他固定在了空中。男人的眼里满是迷茫，想要移动手臂，却被强行扭成了双手交叉抱肩的姿势，悬浮在空中。  
  
          “ Logan，冷静。” Erik对着男人说道。  
  
          不久，红色皮肤的男人又伴随着一股黑烟出现在了走廊里，他和Erik交换了一个眼神，把注射器扎进了男人的脖颈。过了很久，悬浮在半空中的男人依然面露凶光，时不时发出吼叫声。  
  
          “Shit. 他们两兄弟真是一副德行。” 红皮肤男人叹了口气，用眼神示意Erik该怎么办。  
  
          Erik一只手依旧保持着平举的姿势，另一只手向着Charles所在的方向指去。Erik的视线并没有看向他，Charles有些不明所以。很快，他听见身后实验室里的动静，原本放在气动平台下的、包裹着塑料外皮的电缆像是自己有了生命，朝走廊蜿蜒而来。Charles连忙让出门口的位置，大睁着眼睛望着Erik像魔术师一般，隔空操纵着电缆，一圈一圈地缠绕住挣扎怒吼的男人。深黑色的电缆犹如粗壮的绳索，将悬浮在空中的男人牢牢困住，越收越紧，被束缚住的男人脸越憋越红，最终停止了挣扎，手背上的金属利刃也猛然缩回到皮肤下。Charles清晰地看到原本是肉洞的地方慢慢愈合了起来，只留下几抹血迹。  
  
          红皮肤的男人轻笑了一声，走到被束缚的男人身边扶着他的肩膀，对着Erik说道：“谢啦，兄弟。” 紧接着，两个人一起消失在了烟雾中。   
  
          Erik终于松了一口气，转身时，发现Charles正张着嘴巴望着他。Charles看到Erik的额头上布满了汗水，像是进行了一场激烈的运动，但眼神依旧犀利，让人不寒而栗。  
  
          “这真是……” Charles不知道该如何形容自己的心情，“太厉害了！”  
  
          Erik显然注意到了Charles眼神中掩饰不住的兴奋，他轻轻咳嗽了一声，向实验室走去，Charles跟着他一起进了屋，关上了门。  
  
          “那就是你的……变异能力？” Charles望着男人有些疲惫地坐回了放在门口的那张椅子。  
  
          Erik只是点点头，靠在椅背上闭目养神。  
  
          在这期间，Charles烧了一壶开水，从储物柜里又拿出一个洁白的马克杯，泡了两杯香味浓郁的红茶。他不知道Erik喜欢什么口味，所以只放了一点奶精。  
  
          他捧着茶杯踱到Erik身边，Erik依旧闭着双眼，额发被汗水打湿，贴在皮肤上，还有汗水从太阳穴的位置滑落到脸侧，最终汇聚到男人精致的下巴，Charles发现这是自己第一次近距离打量着这个人。轻轻推了推男人的肩膀，Charles把茶杯递给他，自己又拉了一把椅子，坐在离男人有些距离的地方。  
  
          “是隔空移物吗？” Charles一边吹了吹茶杯中的热气，一边挑眼望着Erik。  
  
          Erik露出似笑非笑的表情，说道：“差不多吧，但只限金属。”  
  
          “哦，这真是太棒了。” Charles不由赞叹道。  
  
          “你认为这很棒？” Erik打量着他。  
  
          “是啊！要知道，现代社会哪里没有金属？你的能力用处可太大了。 ”  
  
          “一般人看到这些……会害怕。” Erik说道，默默地饮了一口茶。  
  
          Charles忽然想到了一些事情，说道，“帮我搬气动平台的那天，其实你是可以……用这个来‘搬’的，对吗？”  
  
          Erik嘴角勾起一丝微笑，伸出右手朝着放在角落里的一个2米长的平台一挥，将近一吨重的平台和桌面上的设备一起悬浮了起来，停留几秒钟后又落了回去。  
  
          Charles惊叫了一声，急忙跑到平台边，查看放在上面的设备有没有损坏。很多设备的内部构件相当精密，禁不起碰撞，甚至有些机器连换个方向放倒都不被允许。Charles听到身后传来一阵笑声，这可能是他第一次听到这个男人的笑声。  
  
          “如果坏了，你得再去帮我买。” Charles自己也笑了起来。  
  
          “那个恶魔脸，他的能力是瞬间移动？” Charles问道。  
  
          “恶魔脸……” Erik的脸上裂出了一个巨大的笑容，但很快又恢复了抿嘴微笑的状态，“ 他确实能够瞬移。”  
  
          “可以到任何地方？” Charles难掩兴奋的表情。  
  
          “据他说，是这样的。”  
  
          “Wow，你们真是厉害！” Charles用双手捂着杯子，饮了一大口茶。  
  
          “刚刚那个人，你是怎么让他漂在空中的？” Charles从办公桌边拿起保温壶，给他和Erik的杯子里分别加了些热水，他隐约感受到Erik的视线一直扫在他脸上。  
  
          “他被Stryker的人改造了，全身骨骼都是金属。” Erik的神情变得严肃起来，视线转向房间的角落，似乎陷入了沉思。  
  
          Charles想到男人裸露在外的金属利刃，能够缩回皮肤的武器，而他全身的骨骼都变成了这种金属，这样的手术是怎么做到的，而他又是如何活下来的。要知道，大部分金属的熔点相当高，在这种高温下，组成人体的细胞、蛋白质早已气化。无论如何，这样的手术一定十分痛苦，Charles感到自己的心脏也纠了起来。  
  
          “我很抱歉。” Charles叹了口气。  
  
          Erik似乎对于他的道歉有些疑惑，抬起头看着他。  
  
          “我……” Charles有些语无伦次地解释道，“毕竟Stryker曾经是我的导师……我不知道他给你的同伴带来了这么大的痛苦。”  
  
          Erik没有说话，只是默默地看着他，让他心里有些发毛。  
  
          Charles不自觉地移开了视线，说道：“他为什么要这么做？”  
  
          Erik冷笑一声：“因为我们是更加强大的物种，而你们注定要被淘汰。”  
  
          对于这样的措辞，Charles感到有些可笑，他放下茶杯，双手撑在办公桌上，说道：“物种？你以为有那么一点超能力，就是另一个物种了吗？”  
  
          “物种间最大的特征是存在生殖隔离，你的父母难道不是普通人类吗？”  
  
          一个阴影忽然出现在他面前，Charles来不及反应，就被男人用手臂压在了办公桌上，桌面上的文件、文具倾洒了一地。Charles胸口本来就有淤伤，在重压下忍不住叫了起来，眼泪止不住地溢出眼眶。  
  
          Charles以为自己又要被打了，但男人只是一拳挥到耳边的桌面上，紧接着又松开了他，转身离开了实验室。直到听见大门落锁的声音，Charles才从桌面上滑了下来。他揉了揉胸口，努力让自己镇定。  
  
          他实在搞不懂，之前的氛围明明挺好的，为什么最终又回到了原点。  
  
          可能他不应该提别人的父母，Charles叹了口气，这在日常社交场合里也的确不太礼貌。  
  
          直到Erik带来了晚上的食物，两个人也没有说一句话。Charles小心翼翼地打量着他，但从男人的神情中看不出任何情绪。  
  
          Erik依旧坐在门口，左腿翘在右腿上，默默地沉思着什么。Charles一边嚼着面条，一边思考着该如何打破尴尬的局面。这时，他看到Erik从裤兜里掏出了一个方形的金属罐，瓶盖一打开，浓郁的芳香就飘满了整个房间。  
  
          Charles自认为不是酗酒之人，但他已经有好几个星期没有碰过一滴酒了。被囚禁的这些日子，他曾经多么想要寻求酒精的安慰。Charles忍不住咽了下口水，望着男人的咽喉一点一点吞咽着美妙的酒液。  
  
          Charles把茶杯洗干净，慢慢挪到男人身边。Erik抬起头，看了一眼他，又看了一眼他手上的茶杯。  
  
          Charles挤出一个尴尬的笑容：“给我也来点吧，mate。”  
  
          Erik没再看他，而是让酒瓶飘了起来。Charles望着不锈钢罐子慢慢浮动到他的杯延处，瓶口一斜，透明的液体伴随着芳香飘逸而出。Amazing！  
  
          Charles道了一声谢，迫不及待地咽下一大口。强烈的酒精刺激让他的口腔和食道仿佛燃烧了起来，Charles弯腰咳嗽着。伏特加，而且是纯度相当高的那种。拭掉眼角呛出的泪水，Charles深吸一口气，感觉全身暖洋洋的，说不出来的轻松。  
  
          “这酒可真烈。” Charles坐在离Erik有一段距离的椅子上，“比我以前喝过的都厉害，在哪里买的？”  
  
          “ Azazel从俄罗斯的酒厂里拿的蒸馏酒，” Erik说道，“没有稀释过的。”  
  
          “ 什么？” Charles想到以前有看到资料，蒸馏提纯后的伏特加酒精度能达到90%左右，市面上买的产品通常会用蒸馏水稀释为40到60度，怪不得仅仅喝了一口，Charles就感到全身轻飘飘的。  
  
          “朋友，你们的变异基因，是不是让酒量也变异了？” Charles微笑着调侃道，“ Azazel是哪个？”  
  
          Erik啜了一口，脸上泛起微微笑意：“ 恶魔脸。”  
  
          Charles能够想象到红皮肤的Azazel拿着一个塑料桶，在一阵烟雾中忽然出现在冰雪覆盖的远东酒厂车间，装了满满一桶酒后又消失不见，只留下监控视频里的一个身影。因为这样景象，Charles忍不住笑出了声。  
  
          “ 这真是……太棒了。”  Charles说道，又尝了一小口，着实带劲，“你和你的朋友，让人羡慕。”  
  
          “是吗？”   
  
          “如果我能瞬间移动，就可以立马回到学校。” Charles调笑道。“你们就困不住我了。”  
  
          Erik冷笑了一声，“还是不死心。”  
  
          “为什么要死心？” Charles没有发现自己的嗓门有些变大了，“ 凭什么限制我的自由？我只是个搞科研的，你们为什么要把我卷进来。”  
  
          “想知道原因吗？” Erik也没有好气，仰头将罐子里的酒一饮而尽，猛地从椅子上弹起，走上前拉着Charles的左臂，就把他往走廊上拖。Charles惊呼了一声，手臂上的淤伤被男人抓着生痛，Erik迟疑了下，微微收住了手掌上的力气，半推着Charles往前走。  
  
          Erik一挥手打开了一道铁门，Charles顺着门内的楼梯往下走，微微凉风抚上他燥热的脸庞，一种似曾相识的感觉涌上心头。  
  
          在楼梯通道的最底层，一间与外界相通的牢房出现在眼前。Charles望着正对面的铁栅栏，心头一紧，往后退了一步，正好撞在Erik的怀里。Charles连忙让开身，Erik从他身侧走过，不知道在什么地方打开了牢房里的灯光。  
  
          当双眼终于适应了光线后，Charles看到了脑海中想到的那个东西，或者应该叫人。  
  
          一个肌肉发达的男子穿着单薄的衣衫，趴在牢房角落的床垫上，男子的黑棕色的长发披在肩上，不仔细看确实很像大型猫科动物。  
  
          跪趴着的男人被突如其来的光线唤醒，睁开一只金色的眼睛，打量着站在一旁的两个人。  
  
          为了不让自己发抖，Charles咬紧嘴唇，握紧双拳。趴在地上的男子忽然向他扑来，Charles连忙向后退，却被Erik从身后抓住了双肩，不能动弹。  
  
          男子张牙舞爪地向他袭来，在还有一米远的时候被束缚在双手双脚上的铁链牵制，无法再向前。  
  
          Charles僵在原地，男子愤怒、痛苦的表情就展现在他面前，涣散的眼神让人感受不到他的心志，犹如野兽般又粗又长的指甲就在他面前挥舞着。可是，他之前不是已经死了么？Charles明明记得那把烧火钳插在了男子的脖子上。  
  
          “这就是你们这些科学家干的。” Erik的声音在他耳边响起，“Victor忍受不了折磨，我们把他救出来的时候，已经精神崩溃了。”  
  
          Charles想要挣脱，却被锢得更紧。  
  
          “还有他的弟弟，Logan。” Erik火热的鼻息吹打在耳畔，让他无法忽视，“你已经看到他被折磨成什么样子了。他们抹去他的记忆，把他变成一把武器。这都是你们干的。”  
  
          Charles感觉放在他肩膀上的手也在颤抖，他扭过头，看到Erik的眼眶通红。  
  
          “对不起。” Charles的声音极其微弱，他不清楚自己是在对面前张牙舞爪的男人说，还是在对身后的Erik说。  
  
          “我……我真的不知道。” Charles的声音也有些颤抖，“对不起。”  
  
          “我不知道Stryker做了这么多不人道的事情，如果我知道……”  
  
          “如果你知道，会怎么做？” Erik松开了对他肩膀的钳制。  
  
          Charles依旧背朝着Erik。如果他知道，会怎么做？这个问题Charles确实不清楚，现在的局面已经完全超出了他的想象，不再仅是违反职业道德或普通的刑事犯罪。十年前，Charles通过学校的正式渠道举报了导师的违规行为，但换来的只是校方的息事宁人。事实证明，Stryker虽然离开了正统学术圈，但暗地里一直在延续着之前的人体研究。那个绑在实验台上的绿眼睛少年，只是Charles发现的冰山一角。  
  
          如果他知道，会怎么做？其实这个问题根本不重要，他又能做些什么？他的力量能够改变什么吗？如果真如Emma Frost所说，Stryker的背后是美国政府和军方，他只是一个小小的研究员，又怎么能与他抗衡。而仅仅交锋了一次，Charles就差点被杀。  
  
          但同时他也很清楚，十年前的事情不是一时的意气用事，虽然那件事差点给他的学术生涯带来毁灭性的打击，也间接导致了他差点被灭口，但Charles从来没有后悔过。同样的情况下，如果他遇见的是眼前的这个人，或者是他的弟弟，Charles相信自己还是会做出同样的选择。只是这一次，他会更加小心谨慎地处理，不留下任何痕迹。  
  
          Charles转过身，注视着Erik依旧有些泛红的双眼，说道：“我会帮你们。”  
  
          “仪器和试剂，我会帮你们。”   
  
          “相信我，我保证。”  
  
  


* * *

            
  
           第二天醒来的时候，Charles头痛欲裂，他记得自己明明没有喝多少酒。虽然全身依旧酸痛，但不知道为什么，整个人轻松很多。  
  
           走廊墙壁上的凹痕已经被身穿脚镣的“工作人员”填补好，Charles渐渐意识到，这个基地的日常维护、管理大多是由这些人完成的。包括Charles平时的饭食、换洗的衣物也是由他们提供的。  
  
          “普通人类处于最下层的等级。”Erik曾经对Charles说过。  
  
           由于兄弟会里大部分变种人都遭遇过人类社会的歧视和虐待，对普通人类十分仇视。一些不受约束的成员甚至会主动挑事，寻求各种机会虐杀人类。  
  
           “所以再次警告你，不要乱跑。” Erik的话语回想在脑海里。  
  
           Charles不懂，为什么还会有普通人愿意待在这里被奴役。  
  
           也许是有过共同喝酒的经历，这之后的日子Charles感觉Erik对他的态度似乎缓和了许多。平时在实验室，Erik有时会帮忙递个工具、记录下数据，而Charles在发现有趣的现象时也会主动给他讲解。  
  
           对于Charles好奇的各种问题，Erik也不再题躲躲闪闪，甚至帮助他取得了Victor和Logan的血液样本。Charles终于明白Logan为什么能够经受住那样的手术，原来他们两兄弟还具有身体快速复原的能力。  
  
          有了三个变种人的血液样本，Charles的研究也取得了一些进展。但很重要的一个问题始终无法想通：具有不同能力的变种人的基因变异位点应当是不同的，Howard究竟如何用统一的方法来测试不同类型的变异？  
  
           Charles呆坐在办公桌前，直到Erik为他带来了午饭，Charles向他提出了一个大胆的请求。  
  
           “又想逃跑了？” Erik平静地审视着他。  
  
           “不，不是的。” Charles慌忙解释道，“我的意思是，这里的设备还是不够，环境也不达标，很多实验是没办法做的。”  
  
           “哥伦比亚大学有非常好的技术平台，搭建这些平台前前后后用了几十年，不是随便什么人就能搭起来的，有些东西即使有钱也搞不定。”  
  
           Charles抬起眼看了看坐在对面的Erik，继续说道：“而且很多设备我也不知道怎么操作，学校里有公共实验中心的工程师，将样本提供给中心就可以。”  
  
           “我只需要把实验样本拿回学校，然后等结果。两三天就能回来。” Charles恳求道。  
  
           “我可以帮你送过去。” Erik平静地回复道，“告诉我地址和人名。”  
  
           “不，这可不行。” Charles激动地站起身，他可不能把身边的同事卷进来，尤其是Hank和他的三个学生。  
  
           “使用公共平台必须有学校员工的亲自授权。” Charles的大脑仔细思索着如何编造一个看似合理的理由，“需要指纹、密码，而且我已经这么长时间没上班，学校很可能把我的账号冻结了。总之……不是你想得那么简单。”  
  
           Erik似乎对他的解释并不信服，仔细打量着他。Charles感觉自己额头冒出了冷汗，为了证明自己并不心虚，Charles坚定地回视着他。  
  
           “保证会回来？”   
  
           “是，是的。” Charles掩饰不住兴奋的神色，“我保证。”  
  
           “OK。” Erik淡淡的回答超出了Charles的意料，但紧接着又给他泼了一头凉水，“明天早上，我和你一起去。”  
  
           “其实……我一个人就可以。” Charles勉强挤出一抹笑容，“你们这么忙的……”  
  
           Erik嘴角勾起一丝诡异的微笑：“看来确实是想逃跑？”  
  
           Charles脸一红，慌忙地进行辩解。  
  
           这样的结果，虽然不是最理想，却已经远远超出了他的预期。剩下的一天，Charles都在为第二天的行程激动不已，甚至失眠了一晚上。他已经有将近一个月没有见到Hank，可是如果有Erik同行……Charles不想再把他的好朋友也卷入进来。  
  
           拥有超能力的恐怖分子——Charles在内心里不断地提醒自己，提醒自己不要忘记这些日子所遭遇的伤害。  
  
           他必须想办法甩掉这个男人。  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	7. 第一部第7章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到纽约。

          前半夜几乎失眠，当Charles醒来时，已经过了上午九点。今天是Erik答应带他回学校的日子，Charles连忙起身洗漱更衣。当他换好衣服走出客厅时，那个人已经站在门外。Erik穿着白色立领短袖T恤、灰色休闲长裤，戴着黑色墨镜，风衣外套随意地搭在肩上，T恤下摆扎进皮带里，纤细而结实的腰身完美地展现出来。Charles瞅了瞅自己的穿着，深蓝色的线衫搭配着牛仔裤，看起来像个学生。

          “早上好，邦德先生。” Charles打了声招呼。

          从实验室恒温柜中取出样本，放进保温袋，Charles把用来装笔记本电脑的单肩背包拿来，背在肩上。

          当Azazel伴随着烟雾出现在实验室时，Charles才意识到他们的出行方式。恶魔脸一边晃动着尾巴，一边不耐烦地扫了一眼Charles。

           “这可不是个好主意，Erik，相信一个人类？” Azazel说道，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Charles，“ 这小子可不安分。”

           Erik抿着嘴勾起一丝微笑：“ 没关系，应付得来。”

           “先生下过命令，最近风声紧，隐蔽行事，不能闹出任何动静。” Azazel嘱咐了一声，Erik点点头，一只手搭在他肩膀上。

           “过来。”Erik向Charles伸出另一只手，Charles犹豫了一下，还是走上前握住了他。

           一阵天旋地转的眩晕，Charles跌坐在地上，胃里止不住地翻滚。还没等他反应过来，一只黑色的皮靴顶上他的腹部，把他踢翻在地。

           “小子，不要耍花样。” 红皮肤恶魔脸狰狞的表情出现在视线里，Charles下意识地躲避着。

           等到一张纸巾伸到他的面前，Charles才回过神来。他抓住Erik递给他的纸巾，擦了擦嘴边和下巴上残留的唾液和胃酸，努力忍住心中的怒火。

           这时，他才发现自己身处一间仓库，屋里堆放着除草机、吸尘器。他们刚刚从兄弟会的基地瞬移到了这里，而红皮肤的Azazel已经不见了。

           Charles跟随着Erik在仓库里穿行，当他们走上阶梯打开门时，一片久违的绿色森林出现在视野里。

           远方林立的摩天大楼提醒着他，这里是纽约，而他正站在中央公园的树林里。

           Charles大口喘着气，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，视线变得有些模糊，他终于还是回来了。

           周一上午公园里的人并不是很多，实验室就在离公园西北角不远的生物科学大楼。走在春末的林荫小道上，这样的体验恍如隔世。一群野鸭从前方的小道穿行而过，朝着湖面的方向扭去。Charles跟随着来到湖边，开阔的景象让他的心情也跟着开朗了一些，深深吸了一口新鲜空气。Charles的视线瞥向湖岸边的一角，心脏猛地一抽。一对情侣正倚靠在岸边的长椅上，埋头说着悄悄话，而那个座位，是他和Howard每周约见的地点。

           Charles转过身，戴着墨镜的男人站在他身后不远的地方，而在他上方的视野里，写有STARK字样的摩天大楼巍巍矗立着。

           一声叹息，Charles故意从湖的另一边绕道而行。

           公园外的曼哈顿街头又恢复了人流密集的常态，行色匆匆的人们带着耳机，玩着手机，和陌生人擦肩而过。Charles时不时地被低头看手机的学生和白领撞到，当路过地铁口时，忽然涌出的人群把Charles夹在中间，他的挎包被挤掉在地上，Charles蹲下身去捡，险些被女士的高跟鞋踩到。

           直起身时，Charles只看到涌动的人头，没有看见Erik的身影。Charles慢慢向地铁站里移动，混入上班的人群。没有乘坐地铁，因为他身上身无分文。从马路对面另一个出口上到路面，张望了一圈，依旧没有看到那个男人。

           Charles飞快地向公寓方向跑去，还有十几个街区，他一定能够做到。

           当Charles气喘吁吁地到达公寓楼下时，才意识到自己没有钥匙。被Stryker的人劫持的时候，身上所有物品都被拿走，钱包、钥匙、手机。Charles在心里祈祷Hank一定要在公寓，通常上午时间这个夜猫子会在卧室里补觉。

           当他进入一楼门厅时，许久未见到他的保安向他寒暄致意，而在保安身后不远处的会客沙发上，戴着深色墨镜的白衣男人微笑着向他招了招手。

           “Xavier先生，这位先生说是您的访客。” 保安小哥说道。

           Charles在心里苦笑了一声，他怎么能忘了，这是一个恐怖分子啊。他们既然能够跟踪他、囚禁他，自然也能查到他的住址。

           “是，一个朋友。” 

           Erik跟着Charles步入电梯，主动按下11楼。Charles叹了口气，看来连具体门牌号也知道了。Charles的心里忐忑不安，Erik倒是看起来心情很好。等一下如果见到Hank，他该如何解释？

           来到公寓门前，Charles无论是按门铃还是敲门，里面都没有回应。看来运气不好，Hank没有回来补觉。

           “我没有钥匙。” Charles向身边的Erik解释道，“室友可能不在。”

           Erik不动声色地用右手按住门栓，向下一拧，房门应声而开。

           Charles深吸一口气，跟着Erik进入了房间。

           公寓和他走的时候没什么不同，不大不小的两室一厅，只是气味不太好，像是很久没有通风。Charles把挎包放在鞋柜上，转身去开窗换气。          

           Erik自顾自地坐在客厅的沙发上，说道：“你的室友已经至少一个星期没有回来过了。”

           Charles这时才注意到餐桌上放了几个橙子，有些已经变质长霉，腐烂的汁水粘腻在桌面上。

           “他有时会在实验室睡觉。” Charles说道。

           回到自己卧室，Charles发现屋子里的摆设发生了变化，他的笔记本电脑和资料、光盘全都消失不见了，包括纪念版的蓝光电影。怎么会这样？

           必须先找到Hank才能问明白。

           简单收拾了下屋子，Charles把脏了的蓝色线衣脱掉，换上了自己经常穿的浅蓝色衬衫，外面套上一件浅灰色休闲西装外套。

           走出公寓大门，Erik把手放在门栓上，咔哒一声，门锁就合上了。这个能力还真是挺有用的，Charles在心里感慨了一句。

           这时，他又听到咔哒一声，右手手腕传来冰冷的触感。一个银色的金属手铐拷住了他的右手，而手铐的另一端被扣在了Erik的左手上。

           “你……” Charles大睁着眼睛，“这是什么意思？”

           “ 防止你到处乱跑。” Erik的眼神掩盖在墨镜下，看不出表情。

           “拜托，这个样子怎么出门？” Charles的声音有些激动。

           Erik把披在肩膀上的风衣拿下，搭在左手小臂上，让衣服的布料正好遮挡住两人的手。

           Charles只觉得眼前的男人不可理喻，没来得及争吵，就被Erik拖着进入了电梯。

           跌跌撞撞地走出一楼门厅，一个熟悉的身影向他走来，Charles瞬间僵在了原地。

           “Charles Xavier，站住！” 穿着深灰色西服套装的Moira踩着高跟鞋大跨步走来，及膝的A字裙完美包裹着大腿。Charles不自觉地咽了下口水。

           “Moira……” Charles不知道该如何打招呼，因为他的右手此时正被手铐捆着。他瞥向Erik，想用眼神示意他快打开手铐，但墨镜后的男人没有反应，只是打量着面前的女警官。

           Moira走到Charles面前，看了看他，又看了看他身边的男人，目光聚焦在两人之间的风衣上。

           Charles的右手挣扎着躲闪，却被Erik抓住，手指交缠着扣在一起，挣脱不开。无论Charles怎么使眼色，Erik都不松手，Charles急得脖子红了一圈。

           “这位是？” 最终还是女警官率先打破了沉默。

           Charles的脑子已经乱了，吱吱呜呜地解释：“他……他是……嗯……”

           “Erik。” 男人嘴角勾起一丝微笑，从容地伸出右手，握住女警官，“很高兴认识你。”

           Moira饶有兴味地盯着男人，眼中充斥着审视的意味。

           “你好，我是Moira，Charles的前女友，同时是名警察。” 女警官故意提高音量地说道，Charles恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

           “Erik，你是做什么工作的？” Moira上下打量着男人的穿着。

           “建筑行业。” Erik淡定回应：“每天和钢筋混凝土打交道。”

           忽然响起的手机铃声打断了女警官，Moira说了声抱歉，掏出手机处理收到的信息。

           “你跑哪去了？Charles。” 回完短信后，Moira终于将视线转移向他，插着腰问道，“怎么完全找不到你？Hank都报警了。”

           “这个……我……” 慌乱中，Charles解释道：“我请了个长假……抱歉没有联系你。” 他心里清楚，Erik是个拥有超能力的恐怖分子，让Moira知道只会把他的朋友置于危险之地。

           “你怎么能玩忽然失踪，而且手机一直关机？” Moira努着嘴，有些生气。

           “嗯……” Charles感觉新换的衬衫后背已经打湿，不自觉地咬了咬下唇，他的小动作被训练有素的女警官收入眼中，Moira的眼神变得严肃起来。

           Charles感到一股力量拽着他向右侧倒去，靠在了Erik身边。他连忙直起身，但右手被男人紧紧地攥着。

           “Charles的手机掉到海里了，我们正要去买新的。” Erik回应道：“他见到大海太兴奋了。”

           这都是什么啊？Charles忍不住瞪了Erik一眼。

           “哦？失踪这么长时间，你是去度假了？” Moira满脸疑惑，“为什么在同一天，你的公寓也失窃了？”

           “我的公寓？什么时候的事？” 

           “Howard Stark葬礼那天。” 

           那天……Charles被Stryker手下的雇佣兵绑架的那天。也许他们为了拿到Howard的资料，把他的公寓也翻了一遍。

           “Charles，究竟发生了什么事？” Moira不动声色地靠向他，“这个男人是谁？”

           忽然拉起盖在两人之间的风衣，Moira大睁双眼注视着。

           Charles扭过脸，看到自己和Erik十指相交，原本扣在两人手腕上的手铐不知道什么时候变成了银色的金属手环。

           Charles又一次在心中默默称赞Erik的超能力，但忽然安静的气氛让他意识到这个景象可能存在的另一层意思。慌乱中，Charles甩开了Erik。

           “等等……你们俩……？” 放大了的Moira的脸出现在他眼前，Charles往后一退，Erik顺势搂住了他的腰。

           “原来是这样。” 女警官转而笑了起来。 

          “这有什么啊，Charles，你应该早点告诉我的，你知道，我不会介意。” Moira自顾自地说着，“虽然我之前以为，Howard Stark才会是你的男朋友。”

           “……Moira，你误会了……” Charles红着脸。

           “也许有些女性对于前男友出柜会耿耿于怀，但我会给你祝福的，Charles。” Moira捧住他的脸，在他脸颊印下一个吻。

            “你们俩怎么认识的？” Moira问道。

           “校园偶遇。” Erik把Charles拉近，“我被他聪明的脑袋迷住了。”

           “真有眼光。” Moira打量着两人，“你们去哪里度假了？”

           “加拉帕戈斯群岛。” Erik从容地说道。

           “这是什么地方？”

           “太平洋上的岛屿，厄瓜多尔，这个季节最适合去玩，能看到罕见的物种。” Erik微笑着说道，“Charles特别喜欢海鬣蜥，是吧？”

           Charles挤出一丝尴尬的笑容，点点头。

           “什么时候去的？我之前查了你的出行记录，什么也没查到。” Moira继续审问道。

           “我们坐的是朋友的私人飞机。” Erik答道。

           对于这样的答案，Moira似乎还是有所怀疑，他紧紧盯着Charles，试图从他的眼神里读出些什么。

           “警官小姐，您是在审问犯人么？”Erik微笑着调侃道。就在这时，Charles注意到Moira脖子上挂着的项链诡异地悬浮起来，但当事人完全没有感受到。Charles使劲扣住男人放在他胯上的手，项链又慢慢落入女警官的衣领中。

           “Erik……你等下还要开会吧？” Charles故意岔开话题，想要找机会告别离开。

           “Charles Xavier，以后不许再玩失踪了。” Moira轻叹口气，眼神又恢复了往日的平和，“还有，记得去局里销案。”

           “很高兴看到你恢复得不错，之前我一直担心Stark离世会给你造成打击，所以你可吓坏了我和Hank。” Moira瞥了一眼戴着墨镜的男人，调侃道：“原来是我们瞎操心了，看来你很有本事嘛。”

           Erik哼笑着，收紧了放在Charles腰上的手的力道。

           Charles干咳一声，说道：“Moira，你今天怎么来这里了，不用去警局吗？”

           “上午刚好在这边开会，Clyde通知我你回来了，我就赶紧过来。” 

           “Clyde？你把我的公寓保安也收买了？” 

           “我只是答应给他介绍女朋友。” Moira露出顽皮的笑容，“好了，我也该回去了，不打扰你们小两口了。”

           “……Moira，不是你想的那样……” 

           “Hey，Erik，很高兴认识你，周末约你们一起brunch。”

           Erik微笑着点点头，朝Moira离去的方向挥了挥手。

           直到女警官开着车从视野里消失，Charles才终于松了一口气。他僵硬地从男人身边移开，说道：“Great，这下连门口保安都认为我是gay了，让我以后还怎么带姑娘回家。”

           Erik一把抓住他，原本套在手腕上的手环又在男人的操纵下链接在一起，恢复了手铐的模样。

            “你能编出更好的故事？” Erik面无表情地拽着Charles向前走，手腕上的金属搁着骨头生疼。

            “喂，兄弟会的基地，真的是在加拉帕戈斯群岛吗？” Charles快步跟上Erik，问道。

            “不是。” 

            “我还以为你去过那里。” Charles调侃道，“说得头头是道。”

            “我也会看书，教授。” 

            “你知道吗，达尔文的进化论就是在那里得到灵感。” Charles说道，“借助自然选择方法的物种起源。”

            “适者生存，弱者注定被淘汰。” Erik嗓音低沉，“这个我知道。”

 

* * *

 

             简单在街边买了个三明治当午饭，两个人正好在他的学生James离开之前赶到了实验室。在Charles的一再要求下，Erik终于在进入房间前解开了他的手铐。

            “Dr. Xavier，您终于回来了。” 看到失踪将近一个月的导师，James迫不及待地给了他一个拥抱，“ 我们都快急死了。”

            “抱歉，让你们担心了。” Charles拍了拍学生的肩膀，“ Hank去哪了？”

            “一个星期前Hank突然就不见了。” James说道，“ 系主任说他被调去洛斯阿拉莫斯实验室工作，可是没有打一声招呼就走，这实在不像Hank的风格，他离开前一天还在计划去哪里找你。这么多天手机、邮箱都联系不到他，我们以为他和你一样人间蒸发了。”

            “洛斯阿拉莫斯？那不是研究核武器的地方么，Hank怎么会去那。” Charles皱紧了眉头。这件事完全不对劲，Hank从来没有参与过涉及军工的项目，研究方向也不符，不可能忽然被派去。而且，他也不会公寓的东西都没拿就跑去新墨西哥州。

            “Dr. Xavier，出什么事了吗？” James有些担忧地注视着他，眼神不自觉地扫向坐在一旁的男人。

            “没什么，我可能要请个长假，去国外学校交流访问，本来想让Hank负责你们到毕业，但是现在可能要另想办法了。” Charles略带歉意地说道。

            “James，能不能再拜托你一件事。” Charles从挎包里拿出准备好的实验样本，“帮我把这些送去公共实验中心，需要做哪些检测已经标注，还有一些实验需要你来操作。我现在要去找系主任。”

            戴着黑框眼镜的学生毫不犹豫地答应了下来，礼貌地道别一句，就跑去上课了。

            “在这里等我。” Charles嘱咐了一声坐在实验平台旁的男人，“不要乱跑。”

            “You too。” Erik说道，“ 如果找不到你，我会去找你的学生的。”

            威胁，兄弟会的人只会暴力和威胁么。Charles在心里暗骂一句，甩上门，向系主任办公室走去。系主任是一位德高望重的老教授，听了Charles临时回英国处理家族紧急事务的理由后，就没再追究他的缺勤。在老教授的办公桌上，Charles看到了聘用Hank McCoy博士的公函，而对于Hank的忽然离职，系主任也感到很意外。

            回到实验室，Erik神情严肃地端坐着。Charles瞅了他一眼，就坐到在办公桌电脑旁，打开自己的电子邮箱。多达两百条的未读邮件让他感到眼花，只能耐着性子一条一条处理。回复完工作邮件，向系主任提交书面的请假申请，并拒绝了几个期刊的审稿邀请后，窗外的天空已经泛黄，而他还有将近一百条的邮件没有阅读。

            Hank的“失踪”让他心烦意乱，这个宅男小弟不会也像他一样被卷入什么阴谋了吧？

            肚子里的叫声把他拉回了现实，中午只勉强填饱了肚子，现在的他迫切需要好好地吃一顿。Charles把笔记本电脑装进挎包里，计划着去先去哪家店，被囚禁时的伙食虽然也算不上差，但他十分想念纽约市里的精品小店。可是看了一眼坐在角落里的男人，又感到兴致索然，他可不想和一个恐怖分子面对面地共享晚餐。公共实验中心的检测报告至少三天后才能拿到，他有三天的时间可以好好享受纽约的生活。但当务之急，还是要尽快联系到Hank，至少让他知道他是平安的。

            回到公寓，Charles最后还是叫了中餐外卖。Erik在置物架前摆弄着Hank的收藏品，他的宅男小弟收集了各种冷兵器的模型，从匕首到狼牙棒、双节棍、忍者镖，也许因为他的超能力，这个男人会特别喜欢金属制品？

            整个晚上，Charles都在耐心地处理着他的邮件，工作结束后已经快到半夜，而Erik一直靠在客厅的沙发安静地看着书。走出卧室的Charles看到这一景象，有些惊讶，很难想象这个以暴力手段著称的恐怖分子会有如此平静安宁的一面。

            “今晚你睡我房间吧，我去室友的卧室。浴室有24小时热水。” Charles嘱咐了一声，就抱着睡衣躲入Hank的房间，锁上门。

            Hank的房间依旧是平常凌乱的样子，漫画、杂志被扔在床上，书桌上还有没洗的咖啡杯，脏衣服被散乱地丢在椅子上。Charles帮他整理了一下，而在书桌上，Charles看到了Hank的电子日历。这台日历与青年手机上的日程同步，平时被Hank用作闹钟，提醒他各种活动的时间。Charles点开日历的电子屏幕，试图从中找到Hank的出行计划或是其他什么线索。日历的日程同步到了上周周末，Charles仔细阅读着记录，并没有什么特别，Hank甚至还计划了两天前参加兴趣小组的交流会。

            而他的学生James已经一个星期没有见过Hank了。

            反复地看了几遍，Charles终于发现了一丝特别之处。大概两周前的星期一，Hank在日程里记录了 “ 十点，格朗尼医学中心”。

            这是Stephen Strange工作的医院，Charles之前也是在那里做的身体检查。而Hank是去看病，还是去找Stephen？这两个人虽然不熟，但长脸医生也是Charles在纽约为数不多的朋友之一，Hank一直找不到他，也许会去询问Stephen。

            Charles从邮箱的通讯录中找到了Stephen的手机号码，他打开门来到客厅，之前坐在沙发上看书的男人已经不在，浴室里传来断断续续的水声。拿起电话，Charles拨打了医生的号码，听筒中传来停止服务的提示音。Stephen换号码了？偏偏在这个时候，Charles不由地叹了口气。没办法，他只能明天早上去医院找他询问了。

            就在这时，Charles忽然意识到，那个男人正在看不见他的浴室里。他轻轻走到大门边，试探性地拧了下把手。然而，原本应当向下拉动的把手纹丝不动，Charles把全身的力量都加在上面，也没有反应。看来这个人早就已经提防着他了，这里是11楼，爬窗户并不是一个很好的选择。Charles只好泄气地回到Hank的卧室。

            如果明天他去找Stephen，必须要躲开这个男人。中午与Moira的碰面已经很危险，悬浮的项链，仿佛下一秒就会勒住女人的脖颈，他不能让朋友也遭遇自己受到过的伤害。可是，屋外的那个男人，Charles明显打不过他，否则他也不会如此自信地一个人把他带到纽约。这是一个可以操纵金属的男人，而这个公寓里随处可见各类金属制品，简直无解。

            Charles焦躁地在卧室里走来走去，一不小心碰到了Hank的书架，上面摆放的电路板和工具散落在地板上。Charles叹了口气把东西捡起来，架子上摆放的瓶瓶罐罐吸引了他的注意力。Charles仔细打量着室友的收藏品，借助着台灯，瓶身上的字迹清晰显现。Charles感觉自己心跳加速，一个计划在他脑子里酝酿着。

 

* * *

 

           星期二清晨，当Charles把准备好的早餐拿到饭桌上时，睡在他卧室里的男人裸露着上半身，慢悠悠地走进浴室。当男人洗漱完来到客厅时，Charles已经坐在餐桌旁一边喝着燕麦粥，一边在室友的pad上看着新闻。

            “ 屋子里只有这些能吃了。” Charles用眼神示意饭桌对面放着的另一碗燕麦粥。Erik扫了一眼，不动声色地坐到他的对面。两人之间只隔了一个方桌的距离，男人精壮的肌肉就在Charles的视线内。Charles不自觉地把视线转移到pad上，随意地点击着屏幕上的信息。当他再反应过来时，男人已经拿着瓷碗去厨房清洗了。

            Charles平复着自己的心情，说道：“ 今天上午我要在公寓里处理邮件，你可以在这里看书或看电视。”

            厨房里的男人应了一声。

            当男人回到客厅坐在沙发上摆弄着自己的手机时，Charles起身来到厨房收拾自己的餐具。

            “喂，能不能开一下门，我要去倒垃圾。” Charles提着黑色的垃圾袋站在客厅门口。

            Erik轻轻一抬手，Charles听到大门锁芯里传来丝丝动静，紧接着门把手自己向下转去，公寓大门应声而开。

            当Charles从廊道返回公寓时，坐在沙发上的男人已经侧倒在那里，一动不动。

            Charles感觉自己的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼里了，他小心翼翼地踱到男人身边，拍了拍他的脸，又摸了下脖颈上的脉搏，确定这个人真的已经失去意识后，Charles忍不住攥紧拳头。

            “Yes！” Charles很久没有过这种酣畅淋漓的感觉了，一个月来发生在他身上的种种恶事仿佛在这一刻得到了纾解。望着Erik毫无防备的样子，Charles解恨般地把他推到了地板上，冲着他光裸的后背踢了两脚。

            前一天晚上他在Hank的储物架上发现了室友的“宝物”。Charles从来没有如此感激过Hank的恶趣味，他的室友不仅喜欢收藏、研究各种武器，居然还收集了麻醉、神经阻隔类药物。他也不知道Hank到底为什么要研究这些东西。

            所以当Erik喝下那碗燕麦粥后，Charles就一直在等待这一刻。他并不是很确定自己使用的药量是否恰当，但地板上的男人呼吸平稳、脉搏也正常，应该不会出现不良反应。

            Charles从储物间里找出透明胶布，把男人的双手从身后绑住，脚踝也捆在一起，本来想把嘴巴也封住的，但又担心在麻醉状态下呼吸不畅会死人，只好放弃。思考了一下，Charles最终还是把男人拖进了卧室，丢进墙边的衣柜里。Charles不清楚自己究竟用了多少透明胶布，最终把坐在衣柜底部的男人整个贴在了衣柜上。不放心，他又用尼龙绳把对开式柜门捆了几圈，拍拍手，忍不住轻声笑了起来。

            然而，Charles心里很清楚，这样的捆绑困不住拥有超能力的恐怖分子。整个公寓到处都有金属制品，药效一过，男人一旦苏醒过来，可能会把他的公寓拆了。但是，只要能让他昏迷几个小时，Charles就能够给自己赢得逃跑的时间。

            不再耽搁，Charles换上一件灰色套头卫衣，牛仔裤、运动鞋、棒球帽的搭配让他很容易融进曼哈顿的人群中。他把办公室的笔记本电脑放进双肩背里，其他东西他都可以不要，但是不能丢掉自己的资料。当他终于赶到格朗尼医学中心时，却发现Stephen的办公室更换了名牌。Charles找到路过的工作人员打听，才知道Strange医生已经辞职，并且没有人知道他换到哪里工作了。

            怎么会这样？Charles愈发皱紧了眉头。先是Hank，现在又是Stephen，为何他身边的朋友一个一个都不见了？

            滑落在走廊的长椅上，Charles有些哭笑不得地叹了口气。现在又该怎么办呢？Charles从来没有感到过这般孤独和无助，即使在被囚禁期间，他也没有放弃过逃出去的希望。可是现在逃出来了，他却不知道该去哪里。身边的朋友都不见了，Howard、Hank、Stephen，而Moira……Charles不能让自己连累这位女警官，更何况她与那个恐怖分子见过面，Moira那里也并不安全。

            “Xavier博士？” 细腻的英伦口音让Charles回过神，留着金棕色短发的白褂医生正站在他的身前，脸上露出惊讶的神情。

            “Watson医生。” Charles仿佛忽然抓住了救命稻草般，连忙起身，“ 你知道Stephen在哪吗？我找他有急事。”

            Watson医生的目光暗淡下来，拉着Charles把他带到自己的办公室，锁上门。

            “ 你不知道吗？三个多星期前，Stephen……出了一场事故。” 医生欲言又止的表情，让Charles心情一沉，“ 对外公布的消息是他遭遇车祸受伤，但真实的情况是……Stephen被人绑架了。”

            绑架……Charles想到了自己被绑架的那天，Stryker和他说过的话。

            还有一位医生……  
           “ 绑架他的人最终把他放了回来，但却割断了他三根手指。” Watson医生叹了口气，” 他再也没法拿手术刀了。”

            “ 伤口基本长好后，Stephen就辞去了工作，离开了纽约。” Charles看到医生不自觉地攥紧了手指，脸上表情有些僵硬，“没有人知道他去哪了。”

            Charles判断，Stephen很可能和他一样，遭到了Stryker手下的绑架，同样为了Howard留下的技术资料。他们不仅差点杀掉了他，还伤害了他的朋友，而这一切仅仅是为了也许根本就不存在的文件。

            Watson医生落寞的神情让Charles回过神，他拉着医生一起坐到沙发上。当前，自己只有眼前的这位医生可以信任了，Charles认为自己有必要帮Stephen解释一些事情。于是，他把自己这一个月的遭遇告诉了医生，从Howard意外死亡，到他被前任导师的势力绑架，以及Watson医生发现的血检仪里可疑的检测指标，Stryker对变种人的实验等。Charles故意忽略了兄弟会的内容，他担心知道这些只会给医生带来危险。

            听完他的讲述，Watson医生似乎还沉寂在震惊中。Charles说道：“ 所以我相信，Stephen的不辞而别可能是为了你们两个人共同的安全。” 

            “这个混蛋。” 医生站起身骂了一句，“他以为逃避就能解决问题吗。”

            “Stryker背后的势力很强。” Charles补充道，“ 也许对我们来说，离开才是最好的选择。”

            “所以，你也打算逃跑么？跑回伦敦，躺在温暖的家里，然后假装这个世界还和过去一个样子？” 

            Charles被Watson医生突如其来的怒火吓到了，忽然不知该如何解释。

            “我不会逃的，我要把Stephen Strange这个混蛋从世界任何角落揪出来，然后再把这些人渣科学家统统送进监狱。” 医生神色决绝，一点也听不出开玩笑的意味。在那一刻，Charles心里某个角落被戳了一下。

            “请你帮我，Watson医生。” Charles说道，“ 我的室友Hank也失踪了。”

            “我只查到了他来医院的行程，除此以外没有别的线索。”

            在Watson医生的帮助下，Charles调取了监控室里的录像，的确在两周前的星期一看到了Hank进入和离开医院的身影。戴眼镜的高个青年看起来更加消瘦，离开时手里多了一个纸袋。那是医院给患者用来装药的纸袋，Watson医生从医院服务器上获取了Hank的诊断病例，慢性阑尾炎，不需要手术。 

            “Charles，你看这里。” Watson医生用鼠标点向屏幕上的图表。这张表格Charles太熟悉了，他在被囚禁的岁月里每天都在面对，是由Stark工业血检仪自动生成的报告。当鼠标滚轮划过那个MWPI指标时，阳性的化验结果让Charles睁大了眼睛。

            “不可能……这不可能。” Charles不敢相信自己的眼睛。

            “如果真的如你所说，你的室友很可能已经被当成实验品了。” Watson医生向他投来带有歉意的目光。

            Charles感觉自己的脑子“嗡”得一声，全乱了。Victor和Logan狂乱的样子浮现在眼前，十年前绑在实验台上的少年也出现在他面前，只是面孔变成了Hank的模样，对着他大声呼救。

            “抱歉，我必需要走了。” Charles慌乱起身，嘱咐道，“你自己也要注意安全。”

            离开了医生的办公室，Charles心神不宁，漫无目的地在医院大楼里穿行，一直找不到正确的出口。

            他的室友也是变种人，很可能也是被Stryker的手下绑架了，这可真是fucking不幸的巧合。而现在Hank已经失踪一周了，Charles不敢想象这些天青年会遭受怎样的摧残。

            Trask集团想要利用这套设备对全世界的人类进行检测，发现其中具有变异基因的人，并对他们进行恐怖的实验。

            Emma Frost的声音回响在脑海里，Charles深吸一口气，扶着墙，想要忍住身体不自觉的颤栗。原本，Charles一心一意只想着如何逃跑，如何摆脱兄弟会。可是当他真的逃出来后，却发现自己的世界已经完全变了。

            忽然间，Charles被捂住嘴拉进了漆黑的消防通道，腹部被力量巨大的手臂钳制住，Charles只得用双手胡乱地抓挠，脚上挣扎着踢打，却一点作用也没有。耳边传来湿热的呼吸，一个低沉的声音响起。

            “给我一个不拧断你脖子的理由。”

            那个男人……理智回归，Charles不再挣扎，努力平复自己的呼吸。抓着捂住嘴的那只手，Charles示意Erik让他说话。

            “ 早上的事情，我很抱歉。” Charles喘着气轻声说道，“ 我不指望你能原谅，但请放开让我把话说完。”

            钳制住他的手臂渐渐松开，Charles回过身，在应急灯微弱的亮度下，仍然能够看到男人带有杀意的眼神。可是事到如今，他也只能不管不顾了。

            “我的室友，好朋友，Hank，很可能被Stryker的人绑架了，你们能不能救他。” Charles焦急地说道，“ 他也拥有变种基因，和你们一样，兄弟会不是要拯救自己的同胞吗，救救Hank。”

            男人不动声色地说道：“你知道自己在要求什么吗？救人不是一个简单的事情，Trask集团的实验室防备森严，每次行动都是一场战役。” 

            “可是，Hank也很可能会被实验，被折磨成你的朋友那样。” Charles激动地恳求道，“请你救救他。”

            Erik示意Charles放低音量，对他说道：“回到基地后，我可以把这件事汇报上去，但决策权在高层。”

            “谢谢你。” Charles感激道。

            就在这时，Erik用余光瞟了一眼消防通道的外门，忽然把Charles推到楼梯拐角处，一只手指覆上他的嘴唇，示意他不要说话。

            “听我说，闭上眼，双手环住我的脖子。” Erik轻声说道，“无论发生什么事，不要睁眼，不要动。”

            “What……” Charles还没有反应过来，就被Erik打断。

            “相信我。快！” Erik的嘴唇几乎贴在他的耳朵上说道。

            不管了，Charles心想，反正他也打不过这个男人。当他终于闭上双眼，搂住男人的脖颈时，Charles感觉到自己连帽衫的帽子被戴在了头上，男人用双手捧住了他的脸，嘴唇上突然传来的湿热让Charles整个身体绷直了。

            WTF！就在Charles准备挣脱时，Erik用自己的身体把他压在墙角，而几乎在同一时间，消防通道的门被打开了。

            数量不少的几个男人从门外涌入，说着Charles听不懂的语言，其中似乎还夹杂着女性的声音。从他们旁边经过时，Charles不由自主地屏住了呼吸。当那些人终于下到底层，从安全通道离开后，Erik才松开了两人纠缠在一起的嘴唇。

            “前任克格勃特工。” Erik低声在Charles耳边说道，“其中几个就是绑架你的人。”

            Charles想到夹杂的女性声音，仔细回想，确实与那天把他丢到河里的金发女人很像。

            “他们……他们怎么会在医院。” Charles自言自语道，忽然意识到自己仍然搂着Erik的脖子，连忙松开手，与他保持距离。

            “情报里说，Trask集团正在全国范围并购、入股医疗机构。这些雇佣兵应该是跟着公司高层来的。” Erik从风衣口袋里掏出墨镜，递给Charles，“这里很不安全，赶紧离开。”

            Erik拉着Charles走出安全通道，从医院的侧门离开。一路上，Charles戴着棒球帽，卫衣的帽子罩在外面，深色的墨镜很好地遮盖住蓝色的瞳孔。

            “现在去哪？” Charles问道。

            “回基地，你不是想要救你的朋友么。” Erik面无表情地说道。

            “是……但在那之前，我能不能回家拿点衣服。”

            “不用回去了，你的衣柜被我拆了。” Erik说道。

            想到早上公寓里发生的事情，Charles忍不住深吸一口气。他小心翼翼地瞅了一眼身边的男人，从他的眼神中看不出情绪，但Charles猜想被人下药还绑在衣柜里的人，心情肯定不会很好。为了缓和气氛，Charles有意无意地找着话题。

             “那个时候，你是怎么知道那些雇佣兵会进来？我可是一点声音也没听到。” 

            “武器。” Erik说道，“普通人身上不会戴那么多武器，我监视那些人很久了，他们有固定的放置武器的方式。”

            “通过对金属的感应？” Charles不由地感慨道，“你也是通过这种能力找到我的吗？可是我身上没有什么金属。”

            “找你没那么麻烦。” Erik斜着眼看了他一眼，“跑到哪里，我都能找到你。”

            Charles被盯得有些脸红，慌忙转移过视线。这时，Charles发现在不知不觉中，他们竟然走到了Stark大厦的楼下。Howard出事的那天晚上历历在目，混乱的人群、闪光灯，顶楼房间里一张张冷漠的面孔，还有那些突如其来的、把他淹没了的声音。而此时，仅仅过了不到一个月，大厦里依旧一片繁荣的景象，人来人往，仿佛什么事情也没有发生过。

            大厦外墙的大屏幕上播放着Stark工业集团的明星产品，偶尔会闪现Howard的照片和录像。Charles不由地停下了脚步，望着屏幕上那张熟悉的面孔。还好他现在戴着墨镜，可以隐藏起自己的悲伤。

            “这个Howard Stark，是你男朋友？” Erik的声音打断了Charles的思绪，他回过神，不可思议地望着男人。

            “不，不是。不要听Moira乱说，女孩子有时候想象力太丰富。” Charles解释道，“ 他是我最好的朋友，我们从小一起玩到大。后来他到美国创业，我在牛津读书，毕业后我就来了这里。”

            “他是我在这个世界上唯一的亲人。” Charles叹了口气，“ 可惜现在一个也没有了。”

            没有驻足太久，两个人就继续向前方走去，慢慢地，中央公园茂密的森林浮现在眼前。这时，Erik忽然抓住他的肩膀，把他带到怀里，轻声在Charles耳边说道：“我们被跟踪了。继续走，目视前方，不要看来看去。”

            Charles不由地攥着Erik的风衣，问道：“是刚刚那些人么？”

            “嗯。”

            “他们怎么……” 

            “进了绿化道以后，径直往人多的地方走，他们不敢在公共场合动手。不要回头。”说罢，Erik捏了捏Charles的肩膀，闪身隐入了街道上的人群。

            依照嘱咐，Charles跟随着一对健身的男女走入了公园。此时正值下午的上班时间，公园里的人并不多，偶尔才有跑步、遛狗的人从对面走过。一路上，Charles的身后并没有什么动静，但很快，健身慢跑的男女就跑去了一旁的厕所。Charles望了望周围，异常安静的空气让他感到有些寒冷，连忙向着前方道路跑去。中央公园里的岔路很多，不知不觉中，Charles走入了一个自己没有一点印象的岔路口，道路两边树木繁茂，而周围一个人也没有。

            Shit，他居然会在中央公园迷路。

            忽然间，Charles被从身后拎起，摔进了茂密的树丛里。还没等他回过神，就被一只运动鞋踩住胸口，墨镜和帽子被扯掉。

            “真的是你，教授。” 女人的声音响起，Charles立刻意识到事情不妙。在他上方的女人穿着宽松的休闲装，原本金色的头发此时变成了红色卷发。

            “你居然没有死。”女人拎起他的衣领，把他按在一棵粗壮的树干上，“假装接吻转移注意力这个招数不错，我也经常用，你的那个朋友呢？”

            Charles默不作声。

            “给我讲讲，你是怎么逃脱的。”女人蹲在他身边，面带微笑，饶有兴致地望着他。

            Charles喘着粗气回望着女人，说道：“ 不能好好谈谈么，为什么非要使用暴力？”

            “哦，当然可以。” 女人松开手，“来，说说看。”

            “你还是打算杀我吗？” Charles问道。

            “嗯，应该是这样。” 女人微笑着答道，“你知道，如果让我的雇主知道上次的活没干好，可是会影响我的声誉的。”

            “哦？敢问如何称呼您，女士。” Charles虚弱地勾起一丝笑容，略带讽刺地问道。

            “黑寡妇。” 女人说道，“ 如果以后有业务需求，可以找我。哦，对了，你可能活不到那一天了。”

            “毒蜘蛛……确实很形象啊。” Charles感慨道，“不是所有事情非得用杀人来解决，你长得这么漂亮，能力这么强，明明有更好的路可以选择。”

            “教授，你是在和我调情么？” 女人轻声笑了起来，伸出手抚摸着Charles的脸颊，“说实话，如果没有这件事，我还真的愿意和你约会几次。”

            “现在，来，告诉我，你是怎么从河里逃走的。” 

            “为什么你这么关心这件事？” Charles问道，“反正你还是打算杀了我，有什么区别吗？”

            “当然有区别。” 女人说道，“这是一场工作事故，我要好好检查一下哪个环节出了问题，这样才好提升业务水平。”

            听到这种说法，Charles忍不住笑了起来，但肌肉的酸痛让他不由地捂紧胸口，“我很欣赏你的敬业精神。”

            “其实我也不知道，我醒来的时候已经在医院里了。” Charles说道，“中间发生了什么完全没有印象。”

            “这可真遗憾。” 女人站起身，背对着Charles向另一端踱去，“我也不想杀你，但这是我的职业，我需要对我的客户负责。”

            “不，杀人是条不归路。” Charles说道，“你有更好的路可以走。”

            “可是我已经杀过好多人了。” 女人背对着他，轻笑一声，“好像已经没有其他路可以选了。”

            “不，放弃杀人，永远不会晚。” 

            “哦，教授，我可不是学校里的学生，这种‘鸡汤’对我这种人没用的。” 女人微笑着转过身，面对着Charles，“我不杀别人，别人就会杀了我。”

            “所以，很抱歉，教授，希望你在天堂能够过得更好。” 女人从上衣口袋里掏出一把手枪，装上消音器，瞄准了Charles。

            枪声响起，Charles只听见子弹击穿的声音从他身边的地面响起，激起一片尘土。

            女人吃惊地瞪大了双眼，准备再次扣动扳机时，却自己一抬手，坚硬的枪杆砸在了额头上，把她撞得向后靠在了树干上，手里的手枪脱落在地。

            一个白色身影快步挡在Charles身前，男人抬起双手，将女人身上所带的枪支、匕首全部卸了下来。那只消音的手枪从地面上漂浮起来，枪口正对着女人的额头。

            “变种人……” 女人震惊地望着面前的白衣男子。

            “Erik，不。” Charles从地面上爬起，抓住Erik的胳膊，“不要杀她，她只是雇佣兵，在服从命令。”

            男人转过脸，看着Charles，眼神中充满前所未见的杀意：“我不会再对服从命令的人手软了。” 

             就在这时，一种熟悉的眩晕感向Charles扑面而来。

            Shit，怎么偏偏是这个时候。

            Charles眼前一黑，抓着Erik的手松了下来，整个人朝后倒在草地上。Charles听到许多小孩子尖叫、怒吼的声音，伴随着成年女性痛苦的叫喊，机枪扫射的突突声，爆炸声，还有男性嘲讽的唾弃声、打骂声。所有的这些语言，Charles都听不懂，不是英语，不是他所熟悉的语言，但其中所蕴含的戾气让他呼吸困难，犹如坠入海洋，只能挣扎着向上游出水面。当他终于呼吸到新鲜空气时，眼前映入的是Erik担忧的面容，但在看到他睁开眼的一瞬间，又转为了面无表情的神色。

            半梦半醒的状态下，Charles打量着男人的脸，他的下巴、胡茬上有红色的血迹。

            发现自己正倚靠在Erik的大腿上，Charles连忙坐起身，望向四周。还是在之前发生冲突的地方，但是红发女人已经不见，地面上也没有尸体。

            “刚刚发生了什么……？”

            “你晕倒了。” Erik站起身，“ 那个女人趁这个机会逃走了。”

            Charles扶着树干，也慢慢站起身，说道：“感谢你没有杀她。”

            “有一天你会后悔的。” Erik说道。

            这时，Charles才发现男人原本白净的T恤沾染了醒目的血迹，而他的左肩处还有伤口在往外冒着血。

            Charles连忙上前，把伤口按住。

            男人的身体瞬间紧绷了一下，说道：“刚才分神，被她的暗器射中，不要紧。” 之后Erik推开他，用没有受伤的另一只手把T恤脱下来，绑在伤口处。Charles看着男人熟练地用一只手给自己包扎，轻声叹了口气。

            “对不起。” 

            Erik抬起眼望着他，说道：“ 衣服上大部分血都是别人的。”

            “ 那个女人的手下？” 

            “没错。” Erik平静地说道，“一共五个，所以来晚了。”

            “她说她叫黑寡妇。” Charles喃喃道。

            “ 是，非常有名的雇佣兵，放她走不会有好结果。” Erik神色凝重起来，说道，“ 她现在知道你还活着，Stryker也会知道，他们会想尽办法除掉你。”

           Charles沉默着。

            “ 先离开这里。现在只有基地最安全。”

            Erik用能力把散落在草坪上的手枪、匕首收集起来，捡起Charles掉落在地上的双肩背，把东西一股脑地扔进包里。为了不引入注意，Erik拉着Charles穿行在公园的树林里，最终来到了前一天他们出发时到达的那间仓库。红皮肤的男人已经在那里等待，看到Erik身上的血迹，恶狠狠地瞪向Charles。

            “快走。” Erik用受伤的那只手抓住红皮肤男人，另一只手一直紧握着Charles。

            伴随着一阵眩晕，Charles又回到了那个混凝土构筑的牢笼。只是这一次，他的心情似乎很不一样。

 

 tbc.


	8. 第一部第8章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 营救Hank。

 

           当Charles从无法适应的眩晕感中恢复时，发现他们正处在一间手术室一样的屋子，空气里充斥着消毒水的味道。Erik单手打开一旁的铁皮柜，从里面取出包扎用的材料。  
  
          红皮肤的男人转身瞪着Charles，一把抓住他的肩膀，说道：“你倒是没事啊？”  
  
          还没等他反应过来，Charles又被瞬移到另一个房间里，红皮肤男人把他推倒在地上，之后在一团烟雾中消失了。  
  
          缓过神，Charles意识到自己在一间没有窗户的房间，墙壁、天花板都是黑灰色的混凝土，一个灯泡挂在上方，屋里只有一张铁床，与他第一次在兄弟会醒来时所在的那个房间相似。  
  
          Charles来到门边，铁质的大门紧锁，他一边用力敲着门，一边大声呼喊着。但过了很久，门外也没有任何其他声音出现。  
  
          所以，他又被囚禁起来了么？  
  
          Charles叹了口气，转身回到铁床边，倒在了上面。每次他的“老毛病”出现后，自己的身体就会格外虚弱。之前一直紧绷着神经，并没有太明显的感觉，而此时他的头碰到枕头，就立刻陷入了深眠。  
  
          不知道睡了多久，Charles是被翻搅的肠胃唤醒的。他忍着全身酸痛坐起身，来到铁门边，又用力敲打着，大门外依旧没有任何回应。  
  
          为什么……  
  
          Charles舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，虽然搞不清楚时间，但凭借肠胃的饥饿程度，他猜测自己应该至少有一天没有进食了。  
  
          Charles想到红皮肤的Azazel一直以来对自己的敌意，时不时的刁难。也许，其他人根本不知道他在这里……也许，那个男人就是想让Charles自生自灭。  
  
          奋力敲打着门，Charles感觉自己就像被困在地下矿井里的工人，无路可逃，只能无助地盼望自己被发现。  
  
          卷起铁床上的被褥和床单，Charles把自己裹在里面，努力维持身体的热量。他靠坐在门边的墙壁上，以一个固定的频率时不时地拍打着铁门，期望如果有人路过能够听见。机械的动作和声音让他的内心非常浮躁，手掌上也磨起了水泡，但这是他获得救援的唯一可能性，Charles不能放弃。  
  
          时不时地，Charles会靠着墙壁睡一会，等他清醒后又继续着重复的动作，直到下一次又疲倦得睡着了。  
  
          在半梦半醒中，Charles听到有人呼唤他的名字，还是甜美的女性声音。Charles缓缓抬起眼皮，盯着蹲在自己身旁的身影很久。难道他已经被饿得产生幻觉了？  
  
          “Angel……” Charles声音沙哑地呼唤着那道倩影，伸出手想要抓住，却在手掌碰触的一刹那被疼痛唤醒，破裂的水泡沾染着血迹，看起来很骇人。  
  
          “Charles。” Angel只敢握住他的手腕，焦急地问道，“你还好吗？” 说罢，把一个保温水壶递到他嘴边。  
  
          温热的糖水进入口腔，Charles迫不及待地大口喝着，被呛得咳嗽起来。 “

             
          “Angel……你……” Charles依旧不敢相信自己的眼睛，可是面前的女孩是那么真实。Angel Salvadore，Howard的私人秘书，小个子拉丁裔黑发美女。只是此时女孩并没有穿着平时常见的职业套装，而是黑色的蕾丝连衣短裙，裸露的肩膀和后背上是Charles从来没有见过的大片纹身。  
  
          “他们把你也绑架了吗？” Charles虚弱地问道。  
  
          女孩轻叹口气，安抚着他的手背，说道，“不，听我说，Charles，我很抱歉，这并不是我的本意，但我们也实在没有其他办法了。”  
  
          “你……” Charles收回被女孩握住的手，“你是他们的一员？”  
  
          “是。” 女孩毫不迟疑地回答道。  
  
          “你……一直在Howard身边，是为了这些？”   
  
          “是。” 女孩直视着他的眼睛。  
  
          “Howard的死，也是你们干的？” Charles愤怒地把水瓶摔在地上，蹲在一旁的女孩吓了一跳，但仍然试图安抚他。  
  
          “不，我们从来没有想要杀他，总裁的死对我们并没有好处。我在他身边只是为了那些资料，只要拿到文件我就会离开。” Angel解释道。  
  
          “叙旧时间到此结束吧，我们先来谈正事。” 冰冷的女声从房屋的角落传来，Charles这时才发现，许久未见的Emma Frost穿着白色套装裙，正端坐在铁床边，双手交叉在胸前，冰冷的表情给人一种生人勿近之感。  
  
          Charles挣扎着从包裹他的被单里爬出，勉强靠着墙壁站起身，瞪视着面前的女人。  
         “ Xavier教授，看起来还不错啊，饿了三天还这么有精神。” Emma打趣地笑道。  
  
          “你要说什么。” Charles虽然声音沙哑，但音量却不小。  
  
          “事实上，是你在向我们发出请求，不是吗？” Emma不紧不慢地说道，“你希望我们能够把你的朋友从Trask集团的实验室里救出来。”  
  
          “对……” Charles微微低下头，不得不收敛起自己的情绪。白衣女人看到他的样子，轻声笑了起来。  
  
          “Henry Philip “Hank” McCoy，28岁，出生于英格兰波克夏，拥有牛津大学三个博士学位，就职于哥伦比亚大学生物科学系。这样年轻有为的天才少年的确有很大几率会是变种人，变异的超级智商。”   
  
          “当前，他被关押在华盛顿州的一个军事基地。” Emma一边把几张文件递给Angel，由Angel拿到Charles身边。  
  
          Charles仔细打量着文件上的内容，先是一张档案记录，里面囊括了Hank的所有背景资料和社会关系。另一张是从内部监控视频里截取的图片，Charles可以清晰地看见照片上被绑在移动病床上的人，虽然病床上的人没有戴眼镜，但Charles还是一眼就认出了青年秀气的脸，还有那双大长腿。  
  
          “是Hank。” Charles激动地说道，“ 你们会救他的，是吗？”  
  
          “这可不一定。” Emma的话语给他浇了一头凉水，“要知道，除了他，还有其他变种人同胞也需要救助，我当然倾向于先解救那些成功概率大的。而你的朋友是在军事基地里，你知道这种营救任务的难度会增加几倍么？同样的资源，能救他一个人，却可以救其他更多人。”  
  
          Charles默默盯着眼前的金发女子，女人虽然化了浓艳的妆容，却只会给人带来冰冷的寒意。  
  
          “你来告诉我，教授，为什么我们要帮你这个忙？”   
  
          Charles深吸一口气，他清楚这个套路，“你可以提条件。”  
  
          女人冰冷的话语传来：“你有什么能给的？”  
  
          “我……我也不清楚。” Charles轻声说道，“如果你们需要钱，我可以请律师立刻转款。”  
  
          “兄弟会最不缺的就是钱了。” 女人说道，“你应该知道我们现在最需要什么。”  
  
          “血检仪的事情我一直在努力。” Charles强调道。  
  
          “但是这个进度我很不满意。” Emma犀利的眼神让Charles很不舒服，不自觉地把目光移向别处。  
  
          “所以，哪天你能成功复制那套设备，我们再来讨论营救的事情。” 说罢，金发女人站起身，梳理了一下自己的衣衫，准备离开。Charles心里知道，即使他真的能够成功，没有几个月的时间是不可能的。而到了那个时候，Hank……  
  
          “女士。” Charles立刻叫住了她，“您应该清楚这件事的难度，否则Stryker也不会费劲心思想要拿到Howard的资料。这套设备的研发同时还会涉及机械、电子、光学、材料，我一个人做这些非本专业的事情实在很吃力。而Hank，他确实是个天才少年，您也知道他拿了跨学科的三个博士学位。如果你们能把他救回，我们两个人一起合作，进度上肯定会提升很多。”  
  
          女人来到Charles身边，打量着他许久，说道：“这个理由还算不错。只是教授，我应该如何再次相信你，考虑到你在我外出期间‘闹’出来的那些事？”  
  
          “你居然还让我最信任的手下受伤了。”   
  
          想到那天在树林里发生的事情，Charles默默地垂下眼，“我很抱歉。”  
  
          “不仅仅是我，我的变种人兄弟姐妹们，他们又该如何相信你？让你用他们的血液、他们的DNA来做实验？如何保证你不会像你的导师那样，利用和摧毁我们的族群？”  
  
          “你知道我们太多的秘密了，Xavier。” 金发女人一边说道，一边轻轻抚上Charles的脸颊，抬起他的下巴，让他不得不直视自己。Charles只感到在女人的目光下，自己的后背凉飕飕的。  
  
          “我需要你的诚意和忠诚。” 女人冷冷地说道。  
  
          诚意和忠诚？Charles并不清楚女人到底想要他做什么，要他像骑士一般单膝下跪，向女王宣誓效忠么？  
  
          “加入兄弟会，成为我们的一员。”   
  
          “我以为……你们的会员只有变种人。” Charles望着女人近在咫尺的面容，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
  
          “兄弟会确实绝大部分是变种人，但也有少数人类被赋予了这项荣耀。” 金发女人终于露出一丝微笑，“毕竟，变种人是少数族群，组织如果想发展壮大，不能只依靠自己人。我们会需要像你这样的科学家。”  
          
          “可是，加入与否，对于我来说好像并没有区别。” Charles耸了耸肩，“我还是会被囚禁在这里，被迫做你们要求的事情。”  
  
          “没错，但是你能获得的资源和权限是完全不同的。” Emma说道，“作为会员的待遇和作为囚犯的待遇差别很大。”  
  
          “你是说，我可以像……你的手下那样，自由进出，不用再被关在牢房里饿三天？” Charles略带嘲讽地说道。

          “是。” 女人轻声笑了起来，“而且你能够获得兄弟会的所有所有变种人的资料和血液样本，我相信这对你的研究很有帮助。”   
  
          Charles感觉自己心跳不免加速，他试探性地问道：“那么，加入兄弟会，需要我做些什么吗？”  
  
          “通常来说，变种人的招募会有一套正式的流程和仪式，但这不适用于普通人类。” Emma说道，“我只需要你的承诺，承诺加入变种人兄弟会，永远以兄弟会的利益为先，永远不背叛兄弟会。”  
  
          “就算我愿意承诺，你会相信一个普通人类吗？” Charles问道。  
  
          “我从来不相信任何人。” Emma淡淡地说道，“但我相信承诺的力量。”  
  
          Charles沉思了一番，说道：“是不是我答应加入，你们就会尽快营救我的朋友？”  
  
          金发女人点点头，微笑着注视着他。  
  
          “好。” Charles勉强直起身，回望着金发女人，字正腔圆地念道：“我，Charles Xavier，承诺加入变种人兄弟会，永远以兄弟会的利益为先，永远不背叛兄弟会。”  
  


* * *

  
          深夜，Charles穿着宽松的睡衣，缓步走在光线暗淡的廊道里。白天时发生的事情让他的脑子乱乱的，至今仍理不出头绪。  
  
          为了尽早救出Hank，Charles答应了加入兄弟会。而加入兄弟会后最显著的改变，就是Charles获得了在基地内部的通行权限。小个子黑发美女Angel把他带到一间控制室，在电脑上录入了他的指纹信息，这是跨越不同区域、楼层的关键。之后Charles就被Angel带回了他过去居住的套间，好好地洗了澡换了身衣服，吃到了热腾腾的食物。  
  
          尽管Angel一直很殷勤地给他带路、介绍基地里的各种设施和房间布局，但一想到这个女孩默默潜伏在Howard身边那么多年，Charles就会感到一身寒意。  
  
          白天时的承诺只是权宜之计，为了他的朋友能尽早获救，而到了夜深人静的时候，一种深深的不安感席卷了他的内心。他到底在干嘛？明明是想逃离这一切，却不知不觉中让自己越陷越深。Charles很清楚口头上的宣誓不会有多大的约束力，这一点他和那个金发女人都明白，但这个女人却用这种方式把他牢牢地套在了这里。看似获得了更多的自由，接触到更多的信息，然而知晓的事情越多，也意味着抽离的可能性越小。Emma Frost给予他的优待和权限会提升Charles的研究效率，尽早为他们开发出设备和试剂，而当他完成了设备的开发，兄弟会是不会让一个了解他们秘密的普通人类游荡在世间的。  
  
          普通人类……Charles想到自己的体检结果，也许他的身体里也存在变异基因，也许他本身也是他们的同类。尽管如此，在没有搞清楚兄弟会的真实情况和真正意图之前，Charles依旧选择牢牢保守着自己的秘密。他需要尽量放低姿态，做一个安静的旁观者，等待兄弟会履行承诺救出Hank，然后找准机会，带着他的小伙伴一起，远走高飞。  
  
          兄弟会究竟是种怎样的组织，他们只是为了解救其他变种人么，解救之后呢？他们的目标是什么，仅仅为了摧毁Stryker和Trask集团的实验室？还有那些带着脚镣的人，所谓的奴隶，兄弟会这样对待他们，他们为何还心甘情愿地留在这里，为他们做事情？这些疑问没有搞清楚，他就贸然加入了这个组织，Charles只得自嘲地叹了口气。  
  
          Charles依照白天的记忆找到了电梯间。第一次来到这里时，他的身边还有一个可爱的金发小女孩，名叫Raven，也不知道那个孩子是否安好，不知道那次自己的逃跑会不会牵连到她。Charles的宿舍、实验室所在的区域是基地最顶层的一角，基地地面13层地下4层，而他现在需要前往三层以下的医疗室，清理手掌上的伤口。  
  
          铁门凹凸不平的表面让破裂的水泡缝隙残存有铁屑，还好这种深度的伤口不止于感染破伤风。磨烂的水泡与皮肤烧伤类似，虽然不会严重致死，但疼起来却很要人命，不及时处理也会造成感染。不得已，Charles只能咬着牙，循着记忆里Angel的介绍，独自前往医疗室。  
  
          录入指纹后，电梯门果然自动打开，Charles来到了第10层。第10层看起来与顶层完全一样，都是灰黑色的混凝土墙面，几条主廊道纵横交错，走着走着Charles就分不清方向了。  
  
          最终绕过一个拐角后，Charles看到一扇敞开的门里透出明亮的灯光，隐隐还有消毒水的味道，这种味道他在几天前曾经闻到过，这里应该就是他在寻找的医疗室。轻轻踱到门边，Charles忽然停下了脚步。  
  
          明亮的房间里，赤裸着上半身的男人背对着门口坐在椅子上，正在用右手给自己的肩膀缠绕绷带。Charles认识这个背影，精瘦结实的背部肌肉线条让他这种不经常锻炼的人自惭形秽。他没有想到在夜深人静的时候还会遇见其他人，更没有想到会遇见Erik。犹豫着要不要先回去，几个小时后再过来， Charles刚一转身，屋里的男人忽然开口。  
  
          “进来吧。”   
  
          Charles只好硬着头皮，迈入医疗室，礼貌性地和男人打了声招呼。  
  
          “晚上好。”  
  
          Erik背对着他点了点头，然后自顾自地收拾着桌子上的工具。  
  
          Charles舔了舔嘴唇，问候道：“ 你的伤，好些了么？”  
  
          “嗯。” Erik轻声应了一句，又继续清理着废旧纱布。  
  
          见对方并没有兴致聊天，Charles也不再说话，他走到存放药品的货架前，认真研究着瓶瓶罐罐上的标签。他需要一些消炎药，一些针对厌氧菌的药品，最好还有治疗烧伤的外敷药，可以促进皮肤组织的愈合。  
  
          一只手臂从他耳后伸了出来，Charles吓了一跳，连忙向另一边让开，站在他身后的Erik把酒精和碘酒放在了面前的货架上，回望着他的注视。  
  
          Charles道了声谢，把酒精和碘酒取出拿到一旁的操作台上，自己坐在椅子上。双手手心周围的水泡都已经溃烂，Charles咬着嘴唇，用酒精棉签擦拭着伤口，额头上不禁冒起一片冷汗。  
  
          忽然，他的手腕被另一只手扣在了台面上。Charles抬起头，惊讶地望着站在对面的男人。  
  
          “别动，会有点疼。” Erik淡淡地说道。  
  
          还没有搞清楚对方究竟是什么意思，Charles就感到手掌肌肤犹如针刺般的疼痛。为了防止自己叫出声，Charles抬起另一只手臂，紧紧地咬住了睡衣袖子的布料。  
  
          Erik的手掌悬停在Charles被压制的手掌上方，而红黑色的细碎铁锈正从他的伤口中漂浮出来，环绕在男人的手掌附近，聚集在一起。Charles大睁着眼睛望着这一幕。当皮肤表面不再传来刺痛感后，Erik放开了Charles的那只手，转而抓住他正咬着的另一只手。  
  
          有了第一次的心理建设，另一只手的疼痛仿佛没有那么明显。Charles双手平摊着放在台面上，Erik帮他清理完伤口中残存的铁锈后，又用酒精棉签帮他一点点地擦拭。伤口依旧火辣辣的疼，Erik没穿衣服的上半身就在他眼前晃来晃去，Charles不好意思一直盯着另一个男人的胸肌和腹肌看。但对方胸口、手臂上斑驳残缺的汗毛还是引起了他的注意，Charles瞬间明白过来，忍不住笑出了声。  
  
          “朋友，我很抱歉。” Charles努力保持表情上的平静，但勾起的眼角还是暴露了他的笑意，“我应该给你穿件上衣，再用胶带绑你的。”  
  
          Erik瞅了瞅自己的前胸，忽然加重了手上棉签的力道，Charles忍不住惊叫了一声，而Erik的嘴角勾起了一丝微笑。  
  
          “不要报复啊。” Charles忍着眼泪调笑道，“和你们的暴力手段相比，我感觉自己真的很温柔。”  
  
          Erik看了他一眼，又继续轻轻擦拭着酒精。  
  
          “对了，Hank的事情，还没有感谢你。” Charles抬起眼望着站在身前的男人，“谢谢你，Frost女士已经答应尽快营救Hank。”  
  
          Erik沉默了一阵，说道：“ 你答应了她的条件？”  
  
          “ 是。” Charles答道：“她只是要我口头宣誓加入兄弟会而已。”  
  
          Erik摇了摇头：“你总是什么也不清楚就贸然行事。”  
  
          “像你这样的普通人类，在兄弟会里可能熬不过一个星期。”   
  
          “为什么？” Charles有些不甘心地问道。  
  
          “如果不是Angel今天回到基地，要求见你，你恐怕还要被扔在那里更长时间。而下一次，你又能坚持几天？” Erik低沉着嗓音说道。  
  
          “兄弟会的变种人大多对普通人类怀有深深的敌意，这一次是Azazel，下一次如果是其他人，直接在你胸口上开个洞呢？”  
  
          “为什么……为什么要……”  
  
          “只因为你是人类。” Erik俯视着他，说道，“这个标签会和危险一起伴随着你。”  
  
          Charles忽然感到一阵寒意，他低下头，沉默着，在这样一个超能力恐怖分子的组织中，他真的有办法保护好自己吗？  
  
          “好了。” 清洁和消毒工作完成，Erik从药品置物架上拿了几个药瓶和一管药膏，直接塞到了Charles的睡衣兜里。  
  
          “谢谢。” Charles道了一声谢，起身准备离开，Erik则在整理操作台上的工具。  
  
          当他走出医疗室的门口时，男人低沉的话语从室内传出：“对付瞬移者，只要一直抓住，他就跑不掉。”  
  
          Charles的脚步停顿了一下，在心里默默记下了这个忠告。  
  


* * *

 

           梦。  
  
          Charles知道自己在做梦，因为他看到了伦敦的老宅，看到了他的父亲。午后温暖的阳光下，庄园里，父亲把绳结绑在一棵大树的枝干上，给年幼的Charles做了一个秋千。那时的他笑得那么开心，父亲站在他的身后，用力把他推向高处。  
  
          到达顶点时，秋千的绳结忽然断裂，强烈的失重感让他叫了起来，却发不出声音，挥舞着手臂什么也抓不到。身后绿色的庄园和父亲高大的身影飘到了视线之外，目力所及只有一片黑暗，仿佛坠入了湖底，就像那晚冰冷的河水里。  
  
          好冷。Charles蜷缩着身体，闭上了双眼。如果那个时候自己就静静地躺在河底，也不失为不错的结果。再也不用担心，不用害怕，不用逃。  
  
          好累，好辛苦。Charles轻轻呼出一口气，却忽然感到身后传来的暖意，一双手臂环住了自己，把他紧紧地贴在怀里。潮热的呼吸拂在耳侧，像是无声的叹息。Charles贪恋着这种温暖，张开双臂想要抓住更多。  
  
          嘴唇上的温热让他倍感心安，Charles热烈回吻着，紧紧拥抱着那团温暖，双手不自觉地上下摸索着。坚实有力的臂膀，轮廓分明的肌肉，不同于女性身体的硬朗。  
  
          Charles慢慢睁开双眼，男人碧绿的眼眸深深地望着他，仿佛看进了他的灵魂深处。  
  
          震惊中，Charles挣扎着从床上坐了起来，虽然四周依旧没有光线，但手掌传来的刺痛感让他意识到已经回到现实。背靠着床头，当Charles终于平复了呼吸时，忽然发现自己睡裤里黏腻的状态。  
  
          Great，他刚刚居然做了春梦。  
  
          Charles叹了口气，自己一定是太久没有性生活了，上一次在酒吧里搭讪姑娘还是学校放春假的时候，到现在也有两个月的时间了。可是他为什么会梦见一个男人？  
  
          摇了摇头，Charles快步走进浴室，受虐般地打开凉水，从头到脚浇了个遍，直到身体不由自主地颤抖起来。  
  
          他需要赶紧找个姑娘一起喝点酒，可是到现在为止他在这个基地里只见过两个女人，还有一个小女孩。

          睡意不再，Charles换了一身干净的衣服，就独自去往实验室。  
  
          他从学校办公室里带回来的笔记本电脑被安置在办公桌上。冲了一杯速溶咖啡，打开电脑，Charles挑选了几篇还没来得及看的文献，当做晨间阅读。这段时间，他已经逐渐习惯了只有速溶咖啡的日子，其实也不比学校大楼里的胶囊咖啡差很多。  
  
          不知道过了多久，小个子黑发美女走了进来，手里端着一个餐盘，里面盛有面包、黄油和水果。  
  
          “真早啊，Charles，昨晚休息得好吗？” Angel把早饭放在一旁的小桌上，微笑着和他寒暄。  
  
          “嗯，挺好的。” Charles清了清嗓子，说道：“Angel，今天怎么是你？”  
  
          “因为上次纽约的事情，Erik被调去执行其他任务了。” Angel答道，“Emma吩咐我做你的助手，有什么需要都可以向我提，我会尽力满足你的。”  
  
          知道不用面对那个男人，Charles终于松了口气，问道：“你不用回去‘假装’上班吗？”  
  
          “不用了。Stark集团内部没有有价值的情报了，公司的血检仪和试剂已经停产，Trask集团拿走了全部存货。所有有关无关的技术资料我都已拿回基地，放在你书柜的文件夹里了。” Angel走到Charles身边，满脸歉意地望着他，说道：“对不起，Charles，希望你能原谅我。”  
  
          Charles摇了摇头，“不要这么说，应该道歉的是我，我那样对你实在是太混蛋了。”   
  
          “请你相信，我从来没有伤害过总裁。” Angel的眼眶红红的，“ 那天在Stark大厦里，我对你说过的那些话也都是真的。”  
  
          “我不明白，你为什么会加入这样的……一个组织，你也是变种人吗？” Charles问道。  
  
          Angel点了点头，稍稍向后退了一步，转身背对着Charles。就在这时，女孩后背的大片纹身忽然浮动了起来，变成了两对泛着彩虹光芒的透明翅膀 。高频振动带来上升的浮力，黑发女孩像蜻蜓仙子一般悬浮在空中。  
  
          Charles睁大眼睛注视着Angel，赞叹道：“你真的是个天使。”  
  
          女孩稳稳地落在地面上后收回了翅膀，对他腼腆一笑，嘱咐Charles赶紧先吃早饭。  
  
          Charles对女孩示意道：“ 一起吃吧。”  
  
          女孩微笑着坐到他对面的椅子上，说道：“我已经吃过了。”  
  
          “你们平时在哪里吃饭？基地里有餐厅吗？” Charles问道。  
  
          “有，餐厅在第6层，宿舍在第7层，这些都是我从餐厅带来的。” Angel答道。  
  
          “其实你没必要每次为我带食物，我可以自己去餐厅吃的，Frost女士应该有给予我去那里的权限吧？”   
  
          女孩犹豫了一下，说道：“确实，你随时都可以去。只是，为了你的安全，平时最好不要离开这一层。”  
  
          “为什么？” Charles问道，“因为我是普通人类的身份么？”  
  
          女孩望着他，点了点头，“虽然平时在基地里的变种人并不多，只有像我这种执行完任务暂时没有分配新活的人，才会长时间待在这里。但是，如果很不幸遇见了那些好战者，难保他们不会为难你、伤害你。”  
  
          “Angel，你也恨普通人类吗？”  
  
          女孩轻轻叹了口气，说道：“是的。 其实我们这里很多人，或多或少都被其他人类伤害过，直到兄弟会找到了我们，给了变种人一个家。只有在这里，我们才能享受到尊重、平等。”  
  
          “那……你也恨我么？” Charles问道。  
  
          女孩愣了一下，连忙回应道：“不，你和总裁，你们不一样，你们都是好人。”  
  
          “谢谢你。” Charles默默地喝了一口咖啡，说道：“你不恨我和Howard，是因为你认识我们，了解我们。而这个世界上更多的人，你不认识，也不了解。你愿意用伤害过你的人来代表他们，为什么同样不能用我和Howard来代表呢？”  
  
          女孩张着嘴似乎想解释什么，Charles没有给她机会，接着说道：“无论是普通人类，还是变种人，都有好人也有坏人，用任何个体来代表整体都是不科学的。所有的标签、分类都是人为制造的，我们不应该被自己臆想出的概念困扰。就像变种人和普通人类这种分类方法，本身就是不科学的，人类和变种人之间并不存在生殖隔离，我们其实都是一个物种。”  
  
          女孩忽然转变为震惊的表情，连忙拉住Charles的手腕，说道：“Charles，这些话以后不要再对任何人说起，你会给自己带来麻烦的。”  
  
  
          Charles不解地望着女孩，Angel急忙走到实验室门口把门锁上，说道：“在兄弟会的信仰中，变种人是优于普通人类的种族，兄弟会的所有成员接受的都是这种思想，让其他人知道你的这种想法会很危险。”  
  
          “所以，兄弟会其实就是变种人版的纳粹？” Charles无奈地哼笑一声，“他们的目标也是建立变种人帝国么？”  
  
          女孩望着他，严肃地点点头，而这次换Charles一脸震惊的表情。  
  
          “我以为，你们只是想要解救自己的同胞。” 

          “没有那么简单，Charles。” Angel轻声说道，“ 解救回来之后的事才是关键。我们这里很多人……他们的外表就不同于常人，我的这对翅膀，还有瞬移者的皮肤和尾巴，等等，这些让我们没有办法正常生活在普通人类的社会里。只有建立自己的社会、自己的国家，变种人才能真正享受到人权。”  
  
          “你是个普通人类，这些你可能根本理解不了。” 黑发女孩叹了口气，“总之，千万不要再和其他人提起那些话。”  
  
          Charles点了点头，在沉默中享用完自己的早餐。猛然间，一个念头闪现在他的脑海里。  
  
          “Angel，兄弟会解救其他变种人，是为了组建自己的军队么？”   
  
          女孩望着他，说道：“你确实太聪明了，Charles。”  
  
          “那么，血检仪，也是为了帮助兄弟会发现其他变种人，然后把他们招募进来？”  
  
          “没错。在没有血检仪之前，我们也一直在做这件事，只是以前的方法比较粗糙，准确率不高，还容易造成个体死亡。有了你的帮助，事情会顺利很多。”   
  
          “你们找到的变种人，他们都愿意加入兄弟会？”  
  
          “也不是。但大部分人和我一样，除了兄弟会，没有其他地方可以去。”  
  
          “你真的想要战争吗，和人类开战？” Charles望着女孩。  
  
          “我不知道。” 女孩摇了摇头，“ 但我知道，现在的社会容不下变种人。”  
  
          “不是只有暴力这一条解决途径的。” Charles放下杯子，说道，“为什么不尝试通过正常的社会、法律渠道来解决问题呢？”  
  
          “Charles，如果常规渠道能解决，就不会有Trask集团针对变种人的实验了。” 女孩激动地说道。  
  
          Charles叹了口气，说道：“但是我认为，暴力不能解决任何问题，只会加深误解和仇恨。除非你们决心把地球上的所有人类屠杀殆尽，否则暴力行为只会引来更多的报复。”  
  
          女孩的神情忽然变得有些复杂，沉默的气氛蔓延在两人之间。  
  
          Charles默默地啜了一口咖啡，说道：“还有一件事情，我一直不明白。既然兄弟会是以普通人类为敌，为什么还有那些人自愿为兄弟会服务，我是指那些戴着脚镣的人。”  
  
          “你见过他们了？” 黑发女孩问道，抽开椅子坐在Charles身边。  
  
          “是，之前Erik提到过一种东西，似乎是种很神奇的药物。他说这是兄弟会的秘密，只有会员才能知道。他的意思是很多普通人是为了这样东西来到兄弟会的。” Charles盼望Angel能够给他一个答案。  
  
          “大天使的血。” Angel说道，“哦，不是我，是一个代号为大天使的变种人，他的血液具有快速治疗的作用。”  
  
          “那些人里，有些是自己得了绝症，有些是亲人朋友生病，期望得到大天使的血治愈疾病。”   
  
          “但是大天使的血非常宝贵，是兄弟会成员用来保命的最后一道防线。我们每个人只有很少量的配额，不到危及性命的时刻是不会用的。而在这里的普通人类，他们所能得到的就更少了。也许是因为这个原因，他们中的很多人都非常虔诚地为兄弟会服务，为了争取少之又少的机会。”  
  
          Charles不自觉地摸了摸自己的左膝盖，他也是被大天使的血治好的么？  
  
          “Charles。” 女孩有些焦急地说道，“你的那些想法、观点，以后不要再提起了，最好想都不要再想。要是让别人知道了，你会有危险的。”  
  
          Charles默默地点点头。尽管答应了女孩，但Charles很清楚，自己不可能对那些事情置之不理。血检仪的研发，可以避免更多变种人受到Trask集团的迫害，但同时也会促成兄弟会军团的壮大。想起自己在牢房里，曾经答应过那个男人，一定会帮他们。他会成为变种人和人类之间战争的帮凶么？  
  


* * *

 

          距离上次从纽约回来，已经过了一个星期了。  
  
          Charles一个人坐在实验室里，因为读了一天的文献感到有些疲倦，看了看电脑上的时计，将近半夜。一个星期之前送往公共实验中心的样本应该已经出来结果，他的学生James会把数据发送到他的邮箱里。基地没有架设外网，Angel以不安全为理由拒绝让他再次外出，而没有瞬移者的帮助，Charles也无法离开这个基地。无奈之下，Charles只得把自己邮箱的账号密码告诉Angel，由小个子美女外出替他拷贝数据，Angel还答应了给他带回自己最喜欢的那家店里的羊角面包。

         Charles收拾了一下桌子上的东西，脱掉白色的实验服，准备回去休息。  
  
         就在这时，穿着迷彩战斗服的Erik出现在门口，把Charles吓了一跳。已经有许多天没有见过这个男人，但相遇的瞬间还是让他想起了那晚诡异的梦境。Charles尴尬地挤出一个笑容，和对方打了声招呼。  
  
          “晚上好，这么晚了还没休息？”  
  
          然而，Erik并没有理睬他，径直大步向他走来，眼神里充满Charles从未见过的怨怒。没等他反应过来，Charles就被推到墙上。Erik用双手紧紧勒住他的脖颈，Charles在震惊中挣扎着，试图撬开男人的手。  
  
          僵持了近一分钟后，一个声音从Erik身后传来。  
  
          “ Raven！”

          紧接着，钳住他的手松开了。Charles捂着脖子跪在地上，艰难地咳嗽着，抬起头，却被眼前的画面震惊到了。  
  
          两个样貌、穿着一模一样的男人，其中一个攥着另一个的手腕，互相怒视着。  
  
          “别闹了，Raven” 其中一个Erik开口道。  
  
          “放开我。” 另一个Erik使劲挣扎着，但被对方牢牢地禁锢住。  
  
          “你答应不胡闹，我就放开你。” 力量明显更强的男人说道。  
  
          “我没有胡闹！” 被禁锢住的Erik的声音忽然变尖锐，听起来更像是女孩子的声音，“是你变了，Erik。” 一串眼泪从男人的眼角溢出。  
  
          就在这时，男人的身体发生了变化，细腻的鳞片从下往上翻腾着，只用了一瞬间，流着眼泪的男人变成了一个穿着灰色短裙的金发女孩，泪水依旧不断从眼眶中涌出。  
  
          “他只是个低等人类。” 女孩红着眼睛瞪向Charles，“还是个骗子，他有什么好的。”  
  
          “别闹了。” Erik严肃地望着金发女孩，逐渐收紧手上的力气，女孩被捏得生痛，不由地尖叫了起来。Erik连忙松开了手，女孩挣扎着跌坐在地上。  
  
          “这个骗子会害死你的。” 金发女孩抹掉脸上的泪水，颤颤巍巍地站起身，“你会后悔的。”  
  
          Erik不动声色地望着她。女孩又瞪了一眼Charles，转身离开了实验室。  
  
          直到走廊上的脚步声彻底消失，Charles才回过神来，撑着一旁的椅子站了起来。  
  
          抚摸着酸痛的脖颈，Charles自言自语道：“变形人？”  
  
          “是。” Erik低沉的声音响起，Charles才意识到身旁还站着另一个人，他下意识地向远离他的方向挪去。  
  
          “我之前遇见过一个小女孩，也叫Raven。” Charles回忆着。  
  
          “那也是她。” Erik说道。  
  
          “她到底是成年人还是小孩子？” Charles疑惑地问道。  
  
          “她只有16岁，其实还是个小孩。” Erik向Charles身边走近，说道：“小孩子做事没有分寸，希望你不要在意。”  
  
          Charles下意识地又向外挪了几步，低着头不置可否。  
  
          Erik轻轻叹了口气，从地上捡起一个巨大的黑色布袋，就向门口走去。  
  
          “你是要出门？” Charles叫住他。  
  
          Erik回过头，面无表情地望着他，说道：“后半夜有行动。”  
  
          Charles心跳加速，连忙问道：“是去营救Hank么？”  
  
          Erik点点头，拍了拍黑色布袋，里面传来金属的撞击声，Charles猜想袋子里面应该装了不少枪支。  
  
          “不出意外，明天早上你就能见到你的朋友了。” Erik说道。  
  
          Charles忽然有些脸热，想到自己先前的表现，实在不太礼貌。深深吸了口气，Charles慢慢走近Erik身边，仰望着整装待发的男人，说道：“ 谢谢你……Erik。”  
  
          “请平安归来。”  
  
          Erik嘴角勾起一丝笑容，转身离开了实验室。  
  
          Charles跌坐在办公桌前的椅子上，他敢肯定自己今天晚上一定会失眠。泡了一杯咖啡，Charles决心待在实验室里，等候他的朋友归来。  
  
            
  
  
tbc.


	9. 第一部第9章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 营救之后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Charles被暴力伤害的描写……

  
  
          “Happy Birthday！”  
  
          牛津大学附近的酒吧里，喧闹的人群一起为高个子青年唱着生日歌，戴着尖顶礼帽的Hank一改往日腼腆的形象，红着脸大声欢呼着。  
  
          Charles一把搂住青年的肩膀，拉着他站在吧台的椅子上，对着拥挤的人群喊道：“Hey，Hey，这是我的天才小弟，今天终于到了饮酒的年龄了。我真是太高兴了，Next round's on me！”  
  
          人群中立刻爆发出更大的欢呼声。Charles一边跟着起哄，一边拿起吧台上的小酒杯递给Hank，问道：“今天的Birthday Boy，许了什么生日愿望？”  
  
          Hank一边回应着周围人的祝福，一边端起酒杯一饮而尽，舌头被辣得够呛，“我希望今天晚上能有姑娘愿意和我上床。”  
  
          Charles大声笑了起来，搂着Hank的肩膀，扭向酒吧的一角。  
  
          “看到没，那边坐着的两个女孩，一直在向我们放电，我保证你今天晚上能够破处。” Charles一脸迷醉地向Hank做出了承诺。  
  
          “得了吧，Charles，她们两个都在看你。” Hank闷闷地拿起一杯酒，灌了下去。  
  
          “不不不，亲爱的，你不知道自己有多帅。” Charles顽皮地舔了舔嘴，摘下青年的眼镜，Hank慌忙地伸手想要阻止，但还是被Charles得逞。  
  
          “Hey，Norman，你看，这是不是一个大帅哥。” Charles对着酒保喊道，穿着黑色T恤的酒保对着醉醺醺的Charles点了点头，就又去应付其他人了。  
  
          “Charles，把眼镜还给我。” 喝了酒的青年力气很大，最终从Charles手里把眼镜抢了回来。  
  
          “听我说，Hank。” Charles对着青年耳边吹气，“你不知道我有多羡慕你，你的天才大脑，当然还有你这双大长腿。如果有姑娘不喜欢，只能说明她们实在是太笨了。”  
  
          Hank苦闷地又咽下一杯酒，示意Charles赶紧完成自己的那份。Charles对着空气做了干杯的动作，连着干下两杯酒。  
  
          “虽然你很优秀，但是很多姑娘并不清楚你的好，你需要向他们展示你的魅力。” Charles嘟囔着。  
  
          “怎么……展示。” 青年捂着额头，慢慢趴在了台面上。  
  
          “比如说，你可以主动给她们买酒，和他们玩游戏。” Charles望向角落里的两个女孩，冲着她们的方向眨了眨眼。  
  
          “什么……游戏。” Hank微弱的声音还是被Charles听到了，他兀自言语到：“ 么猜拳啊，猜瞳孔颜色啊，真心话、大冒险，还有punching game和slapping game。”  
  
          “哦，不，你不能和喜欢的姑娘玩slapping game。” Charles神情严肃地嘱咐道，“那会让你很快出局的。”  
  
          这时，他才发现身边的Hank已经醉倒在吧台上。拍了拍青年没有任何反应的脸，Charles穿上外套结了账，拉起青年的肩膀，对着角落里的女孩们露出歉意的微笑，便扶着今天的Birthday Boy走出了酒吧。

* * *

  
  
          十年前血气方刚的日子历历在目。Charles看了看电脑上的时间：7:04分，而日期则是5月24日。Charles这时才想起Hank的生日，就在三天之后。他的小弟弟已经从稚嫩的十四岁长到了黄金二十八岁，正是风华正茂、风光无限的好时候，只是这场突如其来的变故让Charles心里有些落寞。  
  
          Charles泡了一杯咖啡，期待着战场上的消息。又过了两个小时，实验室外的走廊里依旧安静异常。  
  
          那个男人不是说不出意外，早上就能回来了么。不会是出了什么意外吧。  
  
          Charles不安地在走廊上来回走动，最终下定决心，来到了电梯间。拿着Angel给他画的简易地图，实验室位于顶层13楼，Charles首先来到第10层的医疗室，大门虽然是开的，但里面没有任何人。之后，Charles又乘坐电梯来到第6层的餐厅，这是他第一次下到10层以下的楼层。  
  
          基地的餐厅看起来和学校教工食堂很像，简易的快餐桌椅摆放在不大的房间里，四周的餐柜里储存着罐头食品和酒。一个戴着脚镣的中年男子见到他，殷勤地问他需要吃点什么。熬了一晚上没有睡觉的Charles此时确实有点饿了，就要了一杯牛奶和几片面包。  
  
          等他吃完了早饭，四周依旧没有其他动静。Charles又来到了第7层，这里是Angel所说的宿舍区。兄弟会的变种人都在这一层有固定的居所。来到这里，Charles只是希望能够找到一个人，打探一下营救活动的消息，但是这一层大多数房间紧锁着大门。Charles试着喊了几声，也没有人回应他。  
  
          就在这时，房顶传来一阵浅浅的脚步声。Charles连忙乘坐电梯来到了第8层，根据地图上的标识，第8层、第9层以及第10层的中心区域是合并在一起的一个大型活动室，平时用来举办人数较多的集会。随着距离的靠近，活动室里的声音也越来越明显，Charles加快了脚步。一个穿着迷彩制服的褐色头发的女人从对面走来，脸上挂着明显的血迹，瞧了Charles一眼，就急匆匆地从他身边闪过。  
  
          活动室像学校的室内体育场，屋顶吊着明亮的大灯，四周的墙壁不再只是灰黑色的混凝土墙面，而是颇具古代特色的浮雕和彩绘。没有心思仔细打量，Charles就冲进人群中。活动室里聚集了几十个人，穿着款式不同的战斗服，许多人见到Charles，向他投来惊异的眼光。Charles很快就发现了红皮肤的Azazel，一身黑色紧身衣的男人并没有发现他，正在一个染着紫色头发的亚裔女性耳边小声说着什么。  
  
          虽然活动室里的人不少，但Charles意外地发现整个场馆非常安静，所有人要么在整理装备，要么在清理伤口，只有非常细小的交谈声。而在最中心的位置，Charles看到了身穿白色连衣长裙的金发女人。女人正端坐在一个病床前端，紧闭着双眼，双手扶着床上红发男孩的太阳穴。男孩的眼睛被黑色的眼罩蒙上，虽然看不见双眼，但Charles很确定这不是他的Hank。  
  
          在这个病床的旁边，还有两个床位，Charles仔细打量着上面的躺着的人，虽然都被戴着眼罩，但一个是健壮的金发男孩，一个是全身长满蓝色绒毛的……东西？怪物？Charles想到了关在牢房里的Victor，也许这也是个外表产生变异的变种人吧。可是，他的Hank在哪里？  
  
          Charles疑惑地四处张望着，希望能够看到他的小弟弟的身影。忽然，肩膀被人抓住，Charles转过身，回望着Erik的眼神。  
  
          “你怎么跑到这里来了？” Erik皱着眉头轻声质问道。  
  
          “Hank在哪里？” Charles激动的声音引来一片注视，但他有些控制不住情绪，说道：“你们找到他了吗？ Hank怎么样，他不会出事了吧？”   
  
          就在这时，一个微弱的声音从他身旁的病床上响起。  
  
          “Charles？”  
  
          Charles转过身，声音就是从躺在病床上的蓝毛人身上发出的。挣脱开男人的束缚，Charles栖身来到床边，仔细打量着病床上的人。身高差不多，也有一双大长腿，但除此以外看不出一点高个青年的痕迹。  
  
          “Hank？” Charles试探性地唤道。  
  
          “Charles……真的是你？” 病床上的人虽然眼睛被遮挡住看不见，但兴奋地伸出手臂想要抓住他。  
  
          Charles紧皱着眉头，伸出的双手悬停在半空，最终还是握住了青年像野兽利爪一般的双手。  
  
          “Charles，我没有想到还能再见到你。” 青年紧紧拉住他，激动之情溢于言表，“我以为……我会死在那里。”  
  
          “Hank，Hank，对不起。” Charles跪坐在床边，努力控制住身体的颤抖，但泪水还是从他的眼眶里流下，“对不起，我……我……。” 长久以来内心的痛苦与委屈仿佛忽然被打开了闸门，Charles把脸埋在手臂里，无声地痛哭着。  
  
          坐在一旁的Emma Frost站起身，对着Erik嘱咐了两句，就又去和紫色头发的亚洲女人交谈。女人与Emma握了握手，向着场馆内的其他人喊了一句什么。接着，紫发女人向着远处的墙面一挥手，闪耀着粉色光芒的通道浮现出来。已经收拾好行装的人提着大大小小的箱子，跨入墙面上的通道，仅仅过了几分钟，场馆里熙熙攘攘的人群就只剩下几个人。紫发美女冲着Azazel抛了个眼神，就纵身一跃跳入了通道，伴随着粉色荧光一起消失。  
  
          “Xavier教授，如果你愿意，可以陪着你的朋友。但我们现在需要把他们转移到舒适的地方进行休息。” 金发女人对着Charles说道。  
  
          Charles用袖子抹掉脸上的泪痕，点了点头，从床边挪开。Hank依旧紧紧拉着他的手，Charles让他放心，告诉他自己会一直待在他身边。  
  
          “新来的兄弟们，你们已经到了一个很安全的地方。我知道你们现在一定有很多疑问，晚些时候，我会单独和你们解释。现在，请好好恢复身体，你们再也不用担心害怕了。”   
  
          跟随着Hank的床位，Charles来到了位于第7层的宿舍区。Erik把Hank转移在了一个小套间的床上，就离开了。Charles打量着这个房间，白色的墙面和瓷砖地板，风格简约的木制家具基本齐全，房间的一侧联通到内部的卫生间，看起来就像没有窗户的快捷酒店。原来Angel他们平时就住在这样的地方。  
  
          Charles靠坐在床头，把Hank已经变得巨大的手掌握在手里，青年有些不安地想要把眼罩取下，Charles先把室内的灯光调暗，再帮青年解开。适应了光线后，金黄色的眼珠直直地盯着Charles。原本Hank的眼睛是和Charles很像的湖蓝色，但Charles还是从青年温和的眼神中看到了他昔日的好友。  
  
          有好多好多话想和对方说，然而真正相聚后却又不知从何开口。  
  
          “Charles，你为什么会在这里。” 青年率先打破了沉默。  
  
          为什么在这里，这个话题要解释清楚，恐怕不知道要说多久。Charles轻轻抚摸着Hank的毛发，“你现在都知道些什么？”  
  
          蓝毛青年深吸了一口气，说道：“从你失踪以后，我和Moira一直在找你。那天，我想开车去威彻斯特的大宅看看， 可是刚出了市区没多久，就被一辆车逼停在路上。接着下来好几个人，把我带上了车，然后等我再恢复意识的时候，已经被关在一个医院里。”  
  
          那些雇佣兵……Charles想到自己被绑架的遭遇，真的如出一辙。  
  
          “那个医院里的人根本不听我的解释，他们给我注射了一种药物，然后……” 青年抬起自己的手臂，打量着茂密的蓝色绒毛，眼神里有难以掩饰的哀伤。  
  
          “他们还对你做了什么？” Charles握住青年的手。  
  
          “我也不清楚，只记得每天都会被注射各种各样的药品，那些药有时会让人发狂，有时会让人感觉五脏六腑都在被咬食。除了我，那里还关押了几十个人，有男有女。可是到了今天，只有我和Alex、Sean活了下来。” Hank的眼泪从蓝色的眼角流出，Charles默默伸出手背帮他擦拭掉。  
  
          “你还好吗？Charles。” Hank抬起头凝望着他。  
  
          Charles想要安慰他自己很好，但是话到嘴边，却又无法开口。强忍着流泪的冲动，Charles从Howard葬礼那天被绑架说起，一直讲到他回到纽约却找不到他，意外发现了他的化验报告，怀疑他被Stryker和Trask集团的人绑架，最后请求兄弟会营救。Charles讲述了他在兄弟会里遇见的其他变种人，他们的变异和超能力，但是略过了自己遭受虐待和监禁的部分。  
  
          青年花了很长的时间去消化这些信息，他颤抖着握紧Charles，咬着嘴唇说道：“十年前，牛津，地下室里的那个少年……”  
  
          Charles点点头，“恐怕是这样的，Hank。”  
  
          “我们早就发现了，可是为什么……” Hank扭过脸，大口大口地喘息着。  
  
          Charles清楚青年心中的怒火，他自己又何尝不后悔没有完全揭穿Stryker的阴谋，但彼时的两个学生，又怎会知晓变种人的存在，又怎会知晓自己有一天也会成为受害者。  
  
          此时此刻，Charles只能劝他不要多想，先好好休息。  
  
          拉着Hank的手，Charles靠在床头上思考着。现在，他的好朋友就在他的身边，只是他万万没料到Hank会变成这幅模样。Charles想到了红皮肤的Azazel，拥有一双蜻蜓翅膀的Angel，还有关在牢房里的Victor，他们的变异都或多或少地体现在了外表上。  
  
          “除了兄弟会，我们没有其他地方可以去。” 几天前Angel的话语回响在脑海里。  
  
          直到现在，Charles才真正体会到了这句话的含义。一直以来，Hank就对自己的外表有些自卑，虽然这种自卑是Charles所不能理解的。他原本计划着等救回Hank，他就找个时机，带着自己的小伙伴一起逃跑。可是Hank这个样子……无论走到哪里，只要有人在，Hank就会被当成异类。就连Charles自己第一眼看到他时，不也把他当成怪物了么？  
  
          床上的青年传来均匀的呼吸声，Charles也慢慢合上了眼睛。  
  
          不知道睡了多久，身边传来轻微的声响，Charles歪坐着，缓缓睁开双眼，这时他才发现自己睡着的时候居然一直在流口水，衬衫的前襟已经被打湿。  
  
          一旁，Erik正在把盛满食物的餐盘放在Charles身边的床头柜上，Charles连忙用衣袖掩饰自己的难堪。  
  
          把青年露在被子外的手臂塞好，Charles从床上起身，跟着离开的Erik来到房间外。  
  
          此时的Erik已经换回了常服，浅褐色的短袖衬衫下仍然能够隐隐看到绷带的痕迹。男人转过身，回望着他。  
  
          “现在是什么时间？” Charles被男人盯得有些无措。  
  
          “吃晚饭的时间。” Erik答道。  
  
          “嗯，谢谢你……带来的食物。“ Charles回望着对方，“ 你知道，Hank为什么会变成这个样子吗？”  
  
          “这就是他的变种能力吧。” Erik说道。  
  
          “我的意思是，为什么之前的Hank不是……蓝色？他说被打了某种药剂后才出现了这种情况。” Charles说道。  
  
          “那应该是激素，加速变种基因的表达。” Erik答道，“ 我们的很多同胞就死在这种激素下。”  
  
          Charles惊讶地望着Erik，他想到了Hank所说的几十人，最终只剩下了三个。  
  
          “为什么会造成死亡？”   
  
          Erik沉着脸，说道：“ 因为他们的身体承受不了他们的能力。”  
  
          Charles不解地望着Erik，男人只好进一步解释：“ 这就像让你这种身板的人，忽然去抗200公斤重的包袱。”  
  
          虽然这样的解释很形象易懂，但Charles还是因为男人隐藏其中的轻视而有些不爽。  
  
          “既然可以激发能力，那么，有没有另一种药，可以抑制这种基因表达？” Charles一边思索着一边问道。  
  
          “为什么要抑制？” Erik忽然打断他，“你之前不是说这些能力很棒吗？”  
  
          “嗯，是。我是说，你的能力，确实很棒。可是Hank……他没有办法隐藏在人群里。” Charles一想到青年看着自己身体时，那种悲伤的眼神，就感到无比心疼。  
  
          “为什么要隐藏？” Erik忽然走近他，把Charles逼到了墙边，“我们生下来就是这个样子，有错吗？”  
  
          在男人的压迫下，Charles不得不抬起头仰视着他。心脏在胸腔里快速跳动，周围的空气仿佛在瞬间被抽走，Charles只能捂着胸口，挣扎着呼吸。一种不好的预感袭来，他恐怕又要犯“老毛病”了。  
  
          见状，Erik皱着眉头从他身前移开，说道：“ 你这种弱不禁风的人类，难道更好吗？” 之后，Erik转身离开了走廊，只留下Charles扶着墙，望着他的背影。  
  


* * *

 

  
          Charles放下餐盘，气愤地站了起来。  
  
          躺在床上的Hank依旧沉沉地睡着，仿佛很久没有睡过觉一样。  
  
          虽然没有表，但Charles清楚现在离Erik给他们送来餐食，已经过了至少三个小时。早前的对话让他心里一直堵堵得，那个男人以为他看不起Hank，看不起外表变异的变种人吗。如果自己真的是那样，又怎么会真心实意地给他们帮忙。  
  
          还有，是变种人很了不起么？就算他是个普通人类，也不会比他们差。兄弟会除了暴力和威胁， 还会做些什么？  
  
          轻轻地合上门，Charles一个人走到电梯间，下到了第6层。早上吃早餐的时候，他记得餐厅的货架上摆放有酒，此时的Charles迫不及待地需要用酒精舒缓自己的情绪。  
  
          当他来到餐厅的时候，意料之中没有其他人，连早先戴着脚镣的中年男人也不在，这么晚了应该都已经休息了。Charles自顾自地查看着货架上的酒瓶，有啤酒、红酒、香槟、蒸馏酒。   
  
          Charles从橱柜里找出了开瓶器和一个红酒高脚杯，既然如此就喝红酒吧。货架上的红酒并不是什么好货，大部分是2012年产的葡萄，产地也不是顶级酒庄。此时距离Charles上一次闻到酒香已经过了快20天，那次的酒还是那个男人带来的。  
  
          摇了摇头，Charles迫不及待地拔出软木塞子，给自己倒满了半杯。没有留下醒酒的时间，Charles就咽下了一大口，味道虽然有些酸涩，但酒精所带来的舒畅感让他露出了微笑。  
  
          Charles不由地回忆起自己混迹于牛津和曼哈顿各处酒吧里的日子。虽然相对于其他人来说，Charles去酒吧的频率还是相当低，但是每当他或者身边的朋友有值得庆祝的喜事时，都会在酒吧庆祝。  
  
          上一次，是庆祝Charles的文章被顶级期刊收录。Howard把他们带到了一个摩天大楼的顶层餐厅，以代表Charles事业取得的巅峰。那天晚上，他的三个学生兴奋地跑来跑去，对着曼哈顿的夜景自拍。Hank也加入了男孩们的行列，还在金发学生Barney的帮助下，成功搭讪了一个美女。而他和Howard则一边喝酒，一边聊着工作生活里的趣事，就像每一个再普通不过的夜晚一样。  
  
          Charles一口气喝掉了高脚杯里剩下的红酒，接着又倒满一杯。  
  
          庆祝，如今还有什么事情值得他庆祝。他的好朋友被‘糟蹋’成了这个样子，而他自己也好不到哪去。三天后就是Hank的生日了，Charles实在不知道该如何陪伴自己的好友度过这样的生日。  
  
          酒精确实能够给神经带来极大的舒缓，等大半瓶酒被消灭掉后，Charles感觉身体轻飘飘的，压在心里的重量轻了许多。当他终于一个人干掉750毫升的红酒后，Charles举着空了的酒瓶，欢呼了一声。  
  
           就在这时，餐厅的门口忽然出现了三个身影，在看到Charles后，停住了脚步。

          “瞧瞧，这就是那个人类。” 红皮肤刀疤脸的Azazel讥笑着，对他身边的另外两个男人说道。  
  
          其中一个高大满身肥肉的男人露出轻蔑的笑容，厚重的声音仿佛带着混响：“ 哦，就是他，居然让我们的小公主受了委屈？”  
  
          另一个身材瘦削、有些驼背的男人对着Charles色情地舔了舔嘴唇。Charles不由地抓紧了手里的酒瓶，皱紧眉头盯着来人。  
  
          “嘿，小子，你喝的这瓶酒是我的。” 瘦削的男人一跳，蹲在餐桌上，打量着他。  
  
          “上面又没写名字。” 也许是酒精让他底气十足，Charles回敬道。  
  
          “写了哦，你看，瓶身上写的Toad Hollow Vineyards，我的名字就叫Toad。” 男人饶有兴味地盯着他。  
  
          Charles看了看酒瓶上的标签，男人所说的分明是产地酒庄的名称。  
  
          “哦，我看你长得确实挺像蛤蟆的。” Charles微笑着讽刺道，站在一旁的另外两个男人冲着蹲在餐桌上的男人起哄道。  
  
          “嘿，你被一个人类嘲笑了。” 

          蹲着的男人瞅了两人一眼，接着纵深一跃跳到了Charles所在的餐桌上。 Charles被吓了一跳，仰头摔到在地上，餐厅里又传来一阵笑声。  
  
          Charles连忙站起身，向着出口的方向移去，但高大肥胖的男人挡住了他的去路，只得贴着背后的墙壁，努力保持着距离。一对三的格局让他瞬间冷静了下来，酒精所带来的勇气也消失不见。  
  
          “你喝了我的酒，怎么赔偿我？” 蹲在餐桌上的男人调笑道。  
  
          “我可以赔你钱。” Charles有些口干舌燥，咽了下口水。  
  
          “可是这瓶酒是独一无二的，用钱是买不回来的。”   
  
          “你想怎么样。” Charles紧紧贴着墙壁。酒的事情只是借口，这种无端的挑衅费再多口舌也没用。  
  
          “你可以让我尝尝你的舌头，品味一下酒的香味。” 男人又一次伸出舌头，长长的舌苔直接舔到了鼻梁上。  
  
          Charles的眉头皱得更紧，胃里止不住地翻滚起来。旁观的Azazel吹了一声口哨，说道：“ 兄弟，我还不知道你对人类也感兴趣。”  
  
          餐桌上的男人忽然跳了下来，向着Charles的方向走去。

          “别过来。” Charles一甩手，把红酒瓶摔在墙壁上，破碎的瓶壁形成了一丛利刃，被Charles举在身前当做武器。  
  
          男人停在他身前两米的位置，举起双手对他微微一笑，忽然跃出的长舌射向他，卷住了瓶身。一股力量把Charles拽向前，不得已只能松开，手上的武器就这样被男人用舌头夺了过去。  
  
          “不要过来，Frost女士不会饶了你的。” Charles只能虚张声势地喊道。  
  
          堵在门口的胖子哼笑了一声，说道：“你的女士不在的时候，没有人怕她。再说，她只是说不能杀你，又没有说别的。”  
  
          忽然，瘦削的男人向Charles扑来，把他按在了墙壁上。Charles挣扎着躲闪，但还是被男人束缚住了双手。男人丑陋的面孔在他眼前晃来晃去，最终还是冲着他的嘴唇咬了上去。Charles的尖叫声全部被堵在了嘴里，男人又长又粗的舌头纠缠着他的，Charles只感到十万分的恶心，泪水无法抑制地从眼眶里流出。男人仿佛沉浸在亲吻中，Charles找准时机，一口咬住了男人的舌头，浓重的血腥味传来，男人惊叫了一声，连忙把他推倒在一边。  
  
          “Fuck。” 瘦削的男人捂着嘴，颤抖地骂了一句。  
          Charles从地面上爬起，冲向门口，但撞上了一堵人墙。高大的胖子用双手握住他的肩膀，把他从地面上提了起来。无论Charles如何挣扎踢打，都没有用。

          “嘿，你还行不行了。” 胖子对着捂着嘴的男人调笑道。  
  
          “Fuck，我现在只想揍这个小子。” 瘦削的男人含混不清地说道，吐了一口鲜血在地板上。  
  
          “打可以，不要留下太重的痕迹。” Azazel坐在一旁说道，“还是要给那个女人留点面子的。”  
  
          “打哪里不容易出人命？” 瘦削的男人问道。  
  
          “后背吧。” Azazel思考片刻，说道。  
  
          “好。你们等我一下，我去找点东西。” 男人说着便往后厨走去。  
  
          “放开我！” Charles声嘶力竭地怒吼着，胖子被他的声音吵得心烦，从橱柜上拿起一块餐布塞在了他的嘴里，Charles只能呜咽着挣扎，直到最后连挣扎的力气也没有了。  
  
          瘦削的男人从后厨里找来一根木棍，又捧着一堆洗碗用的海绵、抹布塞在Charles后背的衬衫里，冲着Azazel说道：“这下可以了吧？”  
  
          “Enjoy。” 红皮肤男人打了个响指，就幸灾乐祸地窝在椅子里看热闹。  
  
          Charles已经没有力气再反抗，他只感觉自己被按趴在餐桌上，后背传来的重击让他只能紧紧抓住餐桌的边缘。无法叫喊，泪水早已模糊了视线。  
  
          但是Charles依旧仰着头，望向餐厅的门口，盼望着能有什么人，出现在那里。  
  
          伴随着一下下的棍击，只有餐厅里男人们的笑骂声。就在Charles几乎要绝望地闭上眼时，木棍发出了断裂的响声。男人咒骂了一句，把断成两节的木棍甩在了地上。

          Charles不清楚那三个男人是何时离开的，当他终于集中起精神后，挣扎着滑落在座椅上。后背火辣辣的疼痛让他只能大口喘着气，Charles解开衬衣扣子，把衣服和垫在背后的海绵全部抖落下去。他扶着墙，勉强支撑着身体来到走廊，进入电梯间。到达顶层后，Charles咬着嘴唇，艰难地向自己的宿舍走去，直到最后无法直起身，只能颤抖着爬行。他已经几乎能够看到宿舍的铁门，但五脏六腑的疼痛最终还是让他眼前一黑，昏倒在走廊里。  
  
          隐约中，Charles看到了一个小男孩与比他高一头的大男孩扭打在一起，大男孩的手臂被反扣在背后，痛苦地求饶着。小男孩的脸上带着擦伤的痕迹，温柔地望向Charles，接着对压在他身下的大男孩吼道：“快，给Chuck道歉。”  
  
          “Howard……” Charles伸出手臂，想要抓住那道无比真实的幻影，但画面忽然幻化为一片灰色，只有冰冷的混凝土墙面。  
  
          Charles依旧趴在昏暗的走廊里，四周出奇的安静，后背的皮肤一片麻木，仿佛已经不属于他的身体。还有5米，他就能回到自己的住处。Charles咬紧牙，艰难地直起了身。地面上一小滩血迹，不知道是皮肤上的还是从口腔里流出的。一只手扶着墙，另一只手撑着膝盖，Charles一步一步地向前挪动。  
  
          这段路，他必须要自己走完。  
  
          再也不会有人挺身而出，把他护在身后了。  
  
          直到把自己撑到柔软的床垫上后，Charles才终于松掉了那口气，再次坠入黑暗的梦境。  
  
          

* * *

   
          冰凉又火辣的刺痛感让他逐渐恢复了意识，卧室里灯光明亮，Charles趴在大床上，把脸从枕头里探出，牵扯到后背肌肉让他忍不住叫出声。   
    
          头顶上方传来男人低沉的声音。   
   
          “别动。”   
   
          Charles瞬间绷直了身体，Erik用手指把药液涂在他的背部，麻木的皮肤上传来一阵阵钝痛。男人的手掌在他的皮肤上拂过，忽然加重的力道让Charles几乎停止了呼吸。Charles弓起后背，用力咬着枕头，手指紧紧扒着床头，眼泪打湿了被单。   
   
          Erik时轻时重地在他背部进行着按压，撕裂般的疼痛让他出了一身冷汗。当受刑般的治疗结束后，Charles只能大口大口地喘着气。   
   
          “为什么……” Charles低声喘息着，“为什么每次折磨过后，还要治好我。”   
   
          Charles看不到Erik的表情，只能听见男人低沉的声音说道：“昨天晚上的那些人，已经被Emma处罚了，如果这能让你好受些。”   
   
          Charles不知道自己是不是笑出了声，如果有也一定听起来很诡异，“这还真是公平啊。”   
   
          轻轻的叹息从上方传来，“我早就警告过你了。”   
   
          “所以，事实证明，你赢了，恭喜你。” Charles任命般地长舒了一口气。   
   
          “你就这么认输了？” Charles感觉到Erik坐到了他身边的床垫上。   
   
          “还能怎么样。” Charles想要忍住身体的颤抖，“你有什么好的建议么？”   
   
          “以我的经验，打回去，才是最有效的方法。” Erik握住他的肩膀，温暖的手掌引起Charles的一阵畏缩。   
   
          “可是我……” Charles知道自己打架时的战斗力。甚至当一个十六岁的女孩掐着他的脖子时，他都没有足够的力量去反击。   
   
          “有一个人，刚加入兄弟会的时候，和你差不多瘦弱。” Erik不紧不慢地说道，“后来，他成为了兄弟会最顶级的特工，再也没有人敢招惹他了。”      
   
          Charles虚弱地转过头，只能看见Erik的裤脚，他微微一笑，无力地调侃道：“那我应该拜他为师么。”   
   
          松开他的肩膀，盖好被子，Erik起身，蹲在床头柜边收拾摆在上面的药品。Charles静静地望着男人线条分明的脸颊，纤薄的嘴唇，还有那双让人看不透情绪的眼眸。   
   
          忽然，Erik也转过脸，直直地看着他，嘴唇一张一合地说道：“明晚十点，健身房。”    
   
          没有等他反应过来，Erik就端着托盘离开了卧室。   
   
          Charles趴在床上良久，思考着刚才到底发生了什么事。   
   
          这个男人的意思是，他会教他武功？   
   
             
   
   
   
   
tbc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在餐厅里暴力殴打查查的三个变种人除了Azazel以外，另外两个分别是X1里的蛤蟆，以及金刚狼1（及天启）里出现的肉球。


	10. 第一部第10章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学武功。

  
  
          一直以来，Charles自认为是一个反对暴力的人。在他的生活里，似乎没有什么事情不能通过文明、和谐的手段解决。只是过去的他并没有意识到，自己之所以能够畅然享受文明社会里阳光的一面，是因为有人替他挡住了阴暗面。  
  
          Charles不知道Erik给他的背部上了什么药，相比于之前几次的淤伤，这一次后背上的痕迹消失得很快。Charles站在穿衣镜前，把拿在手里的浅蓝色的短袖T恤套在头上。  
  
          尽管整个白天，他总是告诫自己，Erik所说的只是客套的玩笑，打架是野蛮人的行径，做这种事是不对的，你自己不愿意打架、也不想学打架。可随着时间的临近，Charles还是鬼使神差般地回到宿舍换上了运动装。  
  
         虽然后背上的伤依旧隐隐作痛，Charles还是对着镜子里的自己说：你只是好奇，去看一看而已，也不会有什么损失，对吧？  
            
         明亮的健身房里，男人穿着黑色无袖紧身T恤、深灰色长裤，正在对着一个吊起的沙袋击打。亮晶晶的汗水让Erik后背、手臂上的肌肉纹路更加凸显，左肩上的绷带已经拆除，但贯穿伤的疤痕依旧清晰显现。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，连忙将视线移向别处。  
  
         虽然在刚被囚禁的时候，Charles就要求了这里的使用权限，但一方面Charles本来就不经常运动，另一方面接连发生的事情让他无暇顾及。所以直到现在，他才第一次认认真真地注意到这个健身房的布局。  
  
         不大的房间里摆放的多是练习肌肉的无氧器械，房间的一面墙上装配有整面镜子，另一面墙边摆放有跑步机、划船机等有氧器械。正中央是一大片空地，而Erik正在这片空地上练习拳法。  
  
         Charles和男人打了声招呼，Erik停下训练，拿起挂在一旁的毛巾，擦掉额头和脖子上的汗水，空气中弥漫着男人特有的味道。  
  
          两个人沉默地对视着，为了缓解尴尬的气氛，Charles说道：“朋友，你的身材练得真不错。”  
  
          不知道是不是错觉，听到Charles的称赞后，Erik居然脸红地转过了身，蹑手蹑脚地把毛巾挂好，顺便整理了下衣服和发型。  
  
          Charles对自己让气氛更加尴尬的能力感到很无奈，他清了清嗓子，说道：“你平时也在这里健身吗？”  
  
         Erik依旧背对着他，说道：“不。我们在宿舍区也有健身室。”  
  
         Erik把吊着的沙袋移动到墙边，空出房间中央的场地。男人站在中间，向Charles挥手示意。  
  
         “过来，用你会的所有招式来打我。”   
  
         Charles有些懵，不解地望向对方：“你让我打你？”  
  
         “Come on。” Erik抬起手臂做出格挡的姿势，脚步前后移动着。  
  
         “我真的……不会打架。” Charles解释道，“也许以前上过搏击健身操的课，但那个和实战差距很大。”   
  
         “而且，我觉得自己不适合练武……”  
  
         话音刚落，Erik就侧身袭来，冲着Charles的面颊就是一拳。Charles吓了一跳，本能地往后一仰，坐在了地上。  
  
         Erik伸出手把他拉起，说道：“你来。”  
           
         Charles皱着眉头，叹了口气，脑子里回想着所有他能想到的招式，包括电影和游戏里的。  
  
         为了不让自己受伤，Charles按照健身房里的规矩，先做了四肢的拉伸，然后模仿Erik之前的样子，勾起右手向男人的身上打去。  
  
         然而，拳头刚一近身，就被男人用左手手掌抓住，牢牢地固定在原地，动弹不得。Charles紧紧咬着嘴唇，手指关节被捏得生痛，Erik倒是微笑着注视着他，那种略带调笑的神情让Charles顿时有些气愤。  
  
         Charles不动声色地把束缚住的右手往回一拉，重心转移到左脚上，抬起右腿膝盖，冲着男人的胯下顶了过去。Erik脸色一变，身体随着Charles拉回的右拳前倾，侧身躲过了那一脚，紧接着快步闪身到Charles的后背，右肘一抬，把Charles按趴在了地面上。  
  
         胸口着地的时候，Charles感觉自己全身的骨头都要散架了，后背上的肌肉更是酸疼得要命，男人整个身体的重量都压在他的背部，Charles忍不住叫了起来。  
  
         “这么狠毒……” 男人冷笑的声音从背后传来。  
  
         Charles一边呻吟着，一边喊道：“是你说的……这也算个招式啊。”  
  
         男人的重量消失后，Charles忍着疼痛慢慢站了起来。Erik递给他一条新毛巾，Charles道了声谢，擦拭掉脸上的汗水。  
  
         “你现在最大的问题是肌肉不够。” Erik绕到Charles身后，捏住他抬起的手臂。对方力气很大，Charles又惊呼了一声。  
  
         “我以为你会教一些酷炫的超级杀手的武功。”Charles一边揉着自己被捏疼的胳膊一边说道。  
  
         “没有这类武功。” Erik面无表情地说道，“越凶狠有效的招式，越没有观赏性，现实与电影差距很大。”  
  
         “而且，这么细的胳膊，学再多技巧也没用。你必须先练习肌肉和体能。”   
  
         Charles瞅了一眼房间角落里的器械，回想起健身房里的肌肉男在上面挥汗如雨的样子。过去在健身房里，Charles从来不去练习卧推这类专门用来增强肌肉的器械，因为他清楚自己只能持续推动光溜溜的杠铃杆，而那种景象看起来很丢人。  
  
         “我看还是算了吧。” Charles低下眼喃喃道，“感谢你的好意，我觉得自己不适合练武。”  
  
         Erik交叉着双手站在他面前，嘴角忽然勾起一丝笑意，然而眼睛里的神色却让人不寒而栗。  
  
         “你是在浪费我的时间，教授。”  
  
         Charles虽然感到有些抱歉，但还是坚定地回应着：“实在是抱歉了，如果以后有什么需要我帮忙的，我一定会尽力。还有，这件事我已经懒得纠正了，我不是教授，只有获得教职才能称为教授，我只是个研究员。”  
  
         “那么好吧，研究员先生。” Erik依旧一脸瘆人的微笑，挡在门口，说道：“如果你能从这个门里走出去，我们就结束。”  
  
         Charles大睁着眼睛，对于男人提出的条件感到不可理喻。学习这种事还可以强买强卖么？他已经开始后悔自己为何好奇心那么强，又将自己陷入这种进退两难的境地。  
  
         “你这是耍无赖。” Charles没有好气地说道。  
  
         “是啊。” Erik哼笑着说道。  
  
         对于男人明目张胆的耍赖，Charles气得简直要翻白眼。但是，多日相处的经验让他明白，这个男人并不好惹，如果他不同意，自己绝对无法完好无损地离开这个房间。不就是健身锻炼么，反正也就是几个小时的事情，他能撑得过去。  
  
         轻叹口气，Charles只好答应接受训练。只是他不知道自己会在短短几分钟内就后悔。  
  
         当Charles被迫躺在杠铃架下时，他没有想到一上来Erik就给他加了两块巨大的杠铃片。Erik似乎对他的水平有些高估，Charles摆出恳求的眼神，但被那个男人无视掉了。  
  
         一个杠铃杆二十公斤，左右两个杠铃片起码有四十公斤，加起来六十公斤，已经有些超过Charles的体重。  
  
         Charles哀怨地伸出手臂，勉强把杠铃杆从架子上端起，慢慢放在胸前。他颤抖地举了三次，直到第四次举到顶端后，却再也没有力气放下。他想要告诉Erik自己坚持不住了，但唯一的力气都被紧绷着，让他无法发出声音。当他的手臂再也支撑不住重量后，杠铃杆径直朝下砸去，眼看着就要砸向他的肋骨。这时，一双手伸出，稳稳地接住了杠铃。Erik用能力让杠铃杆飘回了架子上，低下头看着Charles红扑扑的脸。  
  
         “我不行了。” Charles大口大口地喘着气，“能不能轻一点。”  
  
         “增强肌肉的核心是要撕碎以前的肌肉。”Erik说道，“再来一次。”  
  
         Charles颤颤巍巍地再次举起杠铃杆，Erik就站在他脑后的位置。  
  
         “放心。” Erik微微弯下腰，对着Charles说道，“我会保护你。”   
  
         Charles以为跟着Erik能够学到很多酷炫的打斗方式，可是他万万没有想到，所谓的训练最后演变成了无休止的、枯燥乏味的基础练习。在Erik的胁迫下，Charles被迫做了数不清的俯卧撑、仰卧起坐、引体向上，以及非常折磨人的深蹲。当他做完最后一个俯卧撑，Erik终于肯放他回去休息时，Charles已经累趴在地上，双手不自觉地颤抖着。  
  
         Charles听到男人拿起毛巾和水杯，向门口走去。意识到Erik即将离开，Charles忽然想到自己还有事情要和他说，连忙仰起头，问道：“能不能请你帮个忙？”  
  
         “什么事？”  
  
         “明天是Hank的生日，我之前给他准备了一份礼物。” Charles一边喘着气一边说道，“你能不能再带我回一趟纽约去拿。”  
  
         “不行。”Erik直接回绝道，“因为上次的事情，我也被禁止外出。”  
  
         Charles有些脸红，没想到自己的莽撞还连累了对方。  
  
         “我可以联系Angel，她明天会从纽约回来。” Erik的话语重新点燃了他的希望，Charles连忙从地上爬起。  
  
         “太好了，我给你写一个地址，麻烦你告诉Angel，让她报我的名字，去那家取一个蛋糕。这个蛋糕我在两个月前就预订好了。” 说罢，Charles赶紧跑出健身房，来到实验室的办公桌前，在一张洁白的A4纸上写上了信息。当他抬起头时，Erik已经站在他身旁，安静地注视着他。  
  
         Charles咽了下口水，低着眼把纸递给Erik。男人打量了一眼上面的文字，说道：“蛋糕，你确定这是个好主意？” 

         “过生日嘛。” Charles说道，“总要想办法庆祝一下。”  
  
         “如果他不想庆祝呢。”Erik说道。  
  
         这个问题Charles倒是没有想过，但是谁也不会拒绝蛋糕吧。  
  
         “我可以帮你这个忙。”Erik饶有兴味地打量着他，“但是我有条件。”  
  
         一种不好的预感从Charles心里生出。  
  
         “你必须每天接受训练，而且要听从我的安排。”  
  
         果然，这个男人已经从直接的威胁方式演变为讨价还价。Charles认真打量着Erik，绿色的眼睛里闪现出得意的神色。  
  
         只是，自己确实在拜托别人帮忙，Erik的确没有必要帮他干这么一件多余的事情。在这件事上，Charles似乎没有什么选择的余地。  
  
         无奈地点点头，Charles答应了男人的条件。  
  
         Erik微笑着把白纸折起塞在裤兜里，Charles适时地讽刺了一句：“从来没有见过老师比学生还着急。”  


* * *

  
         对于为Hank庆祝生日这件事，Charles的内心其实相当忐忑。  
  
         自从与Hank在兄弟会重逢后，Charles发现他的小弟变了许多，不仅是那一身蓝色的绒毛，最大的变化是性格。以往，Hank在不熟的人面前很害羞，但和Charles在一起时总是会滔滔不绝，跳跃性的思维让Charles时常跟不上青年的节奏。然而这次被救回后，Hank总是将自己一个人关在屋里，沉默寡言。任何有过这种经历的人，恐怕都会需要时间重新找回自己，Charles只希望他的好朋友能够快点度过心里的难关。

  
         这些天，除了Charles以外，Emma Frost曾经来探望过Hank，向他解释了他们的处境。白衣金发的女人希望Hank能够留在兄弟会，一起为变种人群体的利益而战斗。  
  
          “我不知道。”面对Charles的询问，青年回应道，“战争、权利，这些对于我来说太抽象了。她答应了给我考虑的时间。”  
  
          “即使拒绝了她，他们也会使用强迫的手段。” Charles说道，“我们必须要逃出去。”  
  
          坐在床头的青年眼神黯然，Charles知道Hank的想法，他拉住了青年的手，说道：“一定可以想到办法让你变回来的。”

          “我们可以利用在兄弟会做的研究，来找到抑制你的变种基因表达的药物。” Charles解释着自己的计划，“兄弟会的基地在一座海岛上，具体位置还不清楚，但是这里同时还居住着很多普通人，兄弟会日常配给采购肯定需要船只。你可以先假意加入兄弟会，然后在我们摸清楚船只、补给的具体情况后，再一起逃跑。”  
  
          “那个女人说，兄弟会能够帮助我们完全发挥出自己的能力，她还说，我根本没有意识到自己有多么强大。” Hank喃喃地说道。  
  
          “Hank，他们是想要招募变种人士兵。”Charles焦急地说道，“以全人类为敌，这是你想要的吗？”  
  
          “不，我讨厌战争。” Hank抬起头，金黄色的眼珠哀伤地望着他，“可我并不属于人类啊。如果哪天，这些变异又出现了，怎么办？我会不会又被当成怪物，被囚禁、实验和折磨。”  
  
          “这种被社会抛弃了的感觉，你是不会理解的。” Hank松开Charles的手，把头扭向了另一边。  
  
         Charles忽然发现自己竟无言以对。在以往的生活里，他的Hank小弟从来对他言听计从。而经历过非人道的折磨后，Hank显然有了更多自己的看法。你不是我，你无法理解我。  
  
         所以，Charles十分寄希望于拜托Angel从纽约带回的蛋糕，也许一点点惊喜能够扫走青年心中的不愉快。  
  
         前一天晚上的训练让Charles全身酸痛，甚至连提笔写字都有些困难，手掌和手臂在用力时总会有些颤抖。因此一整天，Charles都浑浑噩噩地趴在实验室的办公桌上。  
           
         当小个子黑发美女提着大包小包出现在实验室门口时，Charles恍惚间以为女孩是从第五大道扫货归来。  
  
         漂亮的礼盒中放着精致的生日蛋糕，蛋糕圆形的平面以Captain的盾牌为原型，红白蓝相间的图案，写着Happy Birthday Dear Hank的巧克力牌矗立在正面，最中心是用霜糖制作的Captain卡通立体小人。Charles很少见到做得如此逼真的卡通蛋糕，这家店也是他今年才在网上看到推荐的，生意非常火爆，所以Charles提前两个月就付款预订了。  
  
         抚摸着礼盒上精致的雕花，Charles不由地回想起居住在曼哈顿的时光，此时仿佛已有些遥远。

         “Charles，这是新买的休闲服和运动衫。” Angel拎起几个大纸袋递给Charles，“Erik说你以前的衣服很多都不能穿了。”  
  
         Charles叹了口气，没有想到那个男人还挺心细。来到兄弟会后，他的许多衣服、裤子都因为各种暴力行径而被搞坏，衣橱里只有几件，勉强能够轮流换洗。  
  
         女孩手里的其他几个口袋是给Hank及另外两个新来的变种人准备的服装。  
  
         吃过晚饭后，Charles提着蛋糕来到了Hank的住处。青年已经换上Angel为他新买的衣服，大部分浅蓝色的绒毛都被掩盖在长裤长袖的运动服里。但是小个子美女没有为他选到合适的鞋子，Hank变异后的大脚很难塞进任何人类的鞋子里。穿着新衣服的青年看起来精神不错。  
  
         “Surprise！” Charles拆开礼盒，把蛋糕放在屋子里的简易餐桌上，微笑注视着Hank。  
  
        当看到蛋糕上的图案和文字时，Hank有些惊讶。被囚禁、昏睡的日子里，青年可能没有时间意识，不知道今天是自己的生日。Charles掏出形状为数字2和8的蜡烛，插在蛋糕上，忽然意识到自己没有打火机。  
  
         “等一下，我去找找哪里有火。” Charles略带歉意地说道，脑子里回想，到底该去哪里找火柴或者打火机这种东西。不知道Erik有没有，这个男人平时抽烟吗？  
  
         “不，不要去了，Charles。” Hank坐在餐桌边，神色暗淡，手指不自觉地摩挲着桌角，“蛋糕很棒，但我不想过生日。”  
  
         Charles站在原地，点了点头，慢慢坐回Hank对面的位置，轻声说道：“至少许个愿望吧。”  
  
         “不，我不想许愿。” Hank的声音有些颤抖，Charles这时才发现青年已经把桌角抠出了裂痕。  
  
         “我最大的愿望就是这一切都没有发生，可是这能实现吗？” Hank忽然咆哮道，青年根本没发现自己居然发出了野兽般的咆哮声。  
  
         “我的生活全毁掉了，Charles。” Hank的面部表情也变得狰狞起来，Charles呆呆地望着眼前发生的一切。  
  
         “你怎么能指望我还开心得起来？” 说罢，Hank站起身，冲向门外，消失在走廊里。  
  
         Charles怔怔地坐在原地，过了几分钟才回过神。他望着桌面上的蛋糕，Captain持着盾牌的英勇形象依旧矗立在正中央，只是这样的英雄再也不会引起他的小弟的共鸣。  
  
         叹了口气，Charles起身向走廊走去。他都干了些什么啊，非但没有带来惊喜，还让他的好朋友情绪失控，不知道跑到哪里去了。  
  
         所有曾经的美好，都只会提醒人们当下失去的东西，这个道理他为什么不清楚？自己真是蠢透了。  
  
         还没走几步，Charles就遇见了迎面而来的Erik。男人一脸疑惑地望着他，Charles不得不掩饰自己发红的眼眶，快步逃回了电梯间。  
  
         回到顶层宿舍，Charles快速换上新买的运动服，独自来到健身房。他把前一天Erik推到一旁的沙袋拉回到场地中央，发泄般地对着沙袋击打。没有手套，手指关节打在沙袋上很痛，但此时此刻他需要的就是这个。毫无章法地乱打一通后，Charles气喘吁吁地坐在地上，汗水浸透了身上的运动服。  
       
         等到休息过来后，Charles再次起身，对着沙袋拳打脚踢，直到两只手从身后分别抓住了他的手臂，Charles一惊，跌倒在Erik的怀里。  
  
         “动作不对会弄伤自己。” Erik轻柔的话语在耳边响起，Charles挣扎着起身，但还是被男人抓着手臂。  
  
         “像这样。” Erik扳着Charles的身体，引导着他做出侧身出拳的动作，“脚下重心踩稳，不然你打别人的时候，自己也会飞出去的。”  
  
         之后Erik放开Charles，让他按照自己的指示进行练习。Charles承认自己在这方面确实天赋不足，总是被Erik说动作不对，而这还仅仅是最普通的出拳而已。  
  
         不知道重复了多少次，当Erik终于安静地站在身边不再吭声时，Charles也已经累得抬不起胳膊了。他蹲靠在墙边，喝着水，用毛巾擦拭脸上的汗水。  
  
         Erik不动声色地整理着器械区的杠铃，Charles瞅了他一眼，说道：“你是先知吗？为什么什么事情都会被你说中？”  
  
         Erik侧脸对着他，嘴角勾起微微的笑容，没有说话。  
  
         “我又搞砸了。” Charles深呼一口气，“我在生日的当天，让birthday boy生气了。”  
  
         “这没什么。”Erik说道，“如果你们是朋友，他会原谅你的。”  
  
         “这不是关键。” Charles强调，“现在的问题是，我发现自己没有办法设身处地去理解Hank，他认为我根本没资格去理解他。”  
  
         Erik沉默了一阵，说道：“但是，这确实是事实，你不是变种人，不可能真正理解变种人的处境。”  
  
         Charles有些心虚地撇开目光。他知道自己的血检结果，知道自己身体里也有变异基因，但是他不想也不会告诉任何人，就让他们把自己当作普普通通的人类吧。  
  
         “我真的不知道该怎么办了。” Charles捂着脸长叹一声。  
  
         “其实你什么也不用做，只要正常地相处就可以。” Erik说道，“他对自己的能力一无所知，所以现在最想要的是做回普通人。把他当作普通人，不要给他任何特殊照顾和优待，让他感受到平等。”  
  
         Charles蹲在地上打量着男人，忽然觉得他说的话也有些道理。自己是不是对于Hank的遭遇太诚惶诚恐了，以至于总是将他视为被害者，用自己的善意伤害了青年努力维系的自尊。  
  
         这时，Erik伸出手走到他身边，把他从地上拉起来，说道：“给你看点东西。”  
  
         Charles好奇地跟着Erik来到电梯间，下到了第7层宿舍区。Charles渐渐发现他们在往Hank房间的方向走去，心里有些紧张。  
  
         Erik向他做了一个禁声的手势，靠着墙边，把Charles拉到他身前，让他往屋里看。  
  
         隐约间，Charles听到了愉悦的笑声，他仔细望着房间里的景象。Hank依旧坐在之前的位置上，餐桌上放着剩余的蛋糕，而他的对面坐着一个红色短发、全身蓝色皮肤的变种人，从笑声判断是位女性。房间里还有另外两个男孩的身影，应该就是和Hank一起被营救回来的两个变种人。蓝皮肤的女孩愉快地吃着蛋糕，还把蛋糕上的奶油抹在Hank的脸上，另外两个男孩靠在墙边起着哄。Hank也抓起奶油，往蓝色女孩的头发上抹去，几个人欢快地打闹在一块。  
  
         直到嘴角尝到涩涩的咸味，Charles才意识到自己流泪了。他用手背擦掉泪痕，转身示意Erik离开这里。  
  
         当他们再次乘坐电梯回到顶层时，Charles感觉心里轻松了许多。他的Hank小弟终于还是露出了笑容，即使那些笑容并不属于自己，他也由衷地为他感到高兴。  
  
         “谢谢你，Erik。” 在回到住处前，Charles在走廊里对Erik说道。  
  
         “谢什么？” Erik挑眉望着他。  
  
         “ 谢……这所有的一切。” Charles低着眼。他发现自己好像有很多事还没有感谢过这个男人，感谢他把自己从冰冷的河水里救了起来，感谢他把他从枪口里救下，感谢他无数次地帮自己疗伤，感谢他……  
  
         “还有……我从来没有瞧不起变种人。” Charles抬起头仰视着Erik，“你们的变异都很棒，我希望你知道。”  
  
         Erik回望着他，“为什么要在意我的看法？”  
  
         “因为……你是我的朋友？” Charles内心里并不确定男人是否也把他当做朋友，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
         Erik抿嘴微笑着，说道：“朋友，明天早上五点起来训练。”  
  
         Charles被话题的忽然转变搞蒙了，过了几秒才反应过来，说道：“你就是这样对待朋友的吗？”  
  
         “今天晚上的训练量不够。” Erik调笑道。  
  
         Charles有些生气地撇撇嘴：“我没有手表，每次都是在电脑上才知道时间，想起床也起不来啊。”  
  
         Erik若有所思地点了点头，把扣在自己左手手腕上的电子表摘了下来，拉过Charles的手，给他戴上。Charles之前都没有注意到这个男人还戴过表，他仔细打量着表盘，墨绿色的玻璃下，指针和电子显示屏都能显示时间。这是那种功能很强大的运动型腕表，据说还可以测量海拔、气压、温度和湿度。  
  
         “明天早上见。” Erik冲他招了招手，就再次转身离开了。  


* * *

  
         电子表的闹钟把他从深度睡眠中唤醒，Charles有些哀怨地挣扎起床，忍受着新一天身体的折磨。对于一个平时很少锻炼的人，这几日来高强度的训练让他一躺在床上就会陷入昏睡，而被撕裂的肌肉在第二天总会报复性地更加酸痛。  
  
         当他迷迷糊糊地换好衣服走出卧室时，男人已经在走廊里进行热身。  
  
         出乎意料地，Erik并没有把他带到健身房。Charles跟随着Erik进入走廊通道里的一扇铁门，铁门内的阶梯盘旋向上，就像古堡里的塔楼。没有灯，Erik用手电筒照着脚下的台阶。在楼梯的尽头又是一扇铁门，Erik用能力让铁门敞开，一阵阵微风灌进通道。  
  
         当Charles踏出门外时，头顶上的星空让他差点叫了起来。没有月亮，四周虽然依旧一片漆黑，但他们一定是来到了基地外面，可能就在顶层之上的大平台。  
  
         “会跑步吧？”Erik关掉手电筒的灯光，接着向前方窜出，对着Charles说道，“跟上。”  
  
         Charles隐约看到Erik的身影像只敏捷的猎狗一样，一翻一跳地越过前方障碍物，消失在视野里。Charles仔细观察了一下，这里虽然是兄弟会基地的房顶，但看起来更像天然的山石。整个基地建设在崖壁里面，而最外层则是坚硬的礁石、峭壁。大平台非常宽大，至少有两个体育场的面积。  
  
         Charles拉伸下手脚，向着Erik的方向跑去。凹凸不平的崖壁和湿滑的表面让他行进的速度并不快。天边隐隐出现亮光，Erik背着光，站在一个隆起的岩壁上，看着Charles笨拙地手脚并用爬过来。  
  
         垂直光滑的岩壁让Charles费了好大力气才勉强攀上，最后还是靠着Erik把他拉了上去。当他气喘吁吁地靠坐在一块岩石上休息时，Erik让开了身，逐渐明亮的光线吸引了他的注意力。  
  
         在那里，异常平静的海面就像光洁的镜子，海平面下的红日一点一点向上窜出，四周一片云霞也没有。干净又宁静的画面让Charles几乎窒息，他已经有多久没有见过如此美好的景象了。  
  
         “原来真的存在平静如镜的海面。” Charles自言自语道。  
  
         “我们是在赤道无风带上，对吗？” Charles低头望向坐在低处的男人，Erik看了他一眼，之后将视线移向远处的天空，沉默着。  
  
         “我以为我们是朋友。” Charles耸耸肩，“还是不能讲？”  
  
         “知道太多对你没有好处。”Erik淡淡地说道。  
  
         “可是我已经知道很多了。” Charles自嘲般地摇摇头，“你们永远不会放我走的，对吗？”  
  
         Erik依旧没有回答他，只是安静地坐在那里。  
  
         Charles叹了口气，用手背擦拭掉额头上的汗水，说道：“Erik，你也恨普通人类吗？”  
  
         Erik沉默了一阵，说道：“怎么忽然问这个问题？”  
  
         “我只是有些好奇。” Charles说道，“是什么让你变成了……武功盖世的杀手特工？”  
  
         “我说过，兄弟会的所有变种人都恨人类。”  
  
         “那你呢？” Charles望着他，“你为什么加入兄弟会？”  
  
         Erik不自在地站起身，盘桓到Charles身边，靠着一块巨大的岩壁，说道：“在学校里的时候，有一次，我的能力失控，伤到了其他同学。学校里的老师把我当成怪物关了起来，准备把我送给警方。但是，普通的牢笼困不住我。”  
  
         Erik微微一笑，但眼神却有些哀伤：“后来，我逃出了学校。Shaw先生找到了我，把我带到了兄弟会。”  
  
         “Shaw先生也是兄弟会的成员？” Charles问道。  
  
         “不，他不是成员，他是最高领袖。”  
  
         “我以为……Emma Frost女士是兄弟会的统领。” Charles默默说道。  
  
         “Emma只是这边基地的负责人，兄弟会在世界各地都有分支，除了这里，还有三个重要的基地。”   
  
         “营救Hank那天，活动室里的其他变种人，就是来自于别的基地吧？” Charles问道。  
  
         Erik点了点头，“我们这里是核心情报部门，具体战斗的规划、部署和执行会由其他基地负责。”  
  
         情报部门里身手不凡的杀手特工，Charles愈发觉得眼前的男人就是兄弟会的邦德。  
  
         “Emma把你安排在最顶层的隔离区，已经是在保护你了。其他变种人到不了那里。” Erik说道，“如果你想更好的保护自己，还是好好训练吧。”  
  
         Charles无奈地叹了口气，这个男人真是无时无刻不在督促他。  
  
         “好了，该回去了，天亮以后不能待在这里。” Erik伸出手把Charles拉起，领着他原路返回。  
  
         Charles想问他问什么只能天黑的时候上来，Erik似乎知道他的疑问，指了指天空，说道：“避开卫星。”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
         接受训练，听从安排，是Charles当初答应Erik的条件。但当时的他以为仅是每天晚上持续不超过两个小时的健身活动，没有想到这个男人疯魔般地扩大了训练范围。除了每天日出前在基地顶层平台上的穿越、攀爬训练外，在日落时分，Charles还会被要求在沙滩上进行绕圈跑。松散的沙粒给步行增加了很大的阻力，有些时候Charles会重心不稳扑倒在沙滩上，而那个男人只是在一旁微笑看着他的难堪。健身房的增肌训练依旧在进行，Erik对于他的要求也越来越高，一次练习俯卧撑的时候，那个男人甚至坐到了他的腰上，让他同时抬起两个人的重量。结果当然是Charles不堪重负地趴到了地上，而Erik只是再次把他撑起，不断鼓励着他坚持下去。  
  
          高强度的训练让他的身体有些吃不消，而那个男人甚至无情地将他的食物全部换成了白水蒸煮的鸡肉、鱼肉和蔬菜，Charles喜欢的蛋糕、饼干通通被禁止食用。Charles经常向他抱怨，这样的安排影响了他在实验室的日常工作。但Erik总是微微一笑，无视他所有的埋怨和请求。  
  
          直到魔鬼训练持续一个星期后，Charles在浴室的镜子里望着自己光裸的上半身，以往白皙瘦弱的胳膊呈现出一些肌肉线条，小肚子上的赘肉也已消失不见，看起来很平滑。虽然距离Erik那种六块腹肌的完美身材还有很大差距，但Charles还是为自己取得的小小成就感到欣喜。  
  
          这些日子，Hank与Charles之间总是若即若离。青年的身体恢复后，就在Emma Frost的安排下来到实验室帮助Charles的研究工作。经历过生日那天的不欢而散后，两个人虽然在表面上依旧礼貌交谈，但Charles能够感觉到Hank明显在躲着他。快到吃饭时间时，Hank总会先他一步去往六层的餐厅，等到Charles前去用餐时，偶尔会遇见他和另外两个新来的变种人从餐厅出来。  
  
          Hank需要时间去调整，Charles只能在心里这样安慰自己。  
  
          Alex和Sean是与Hank一起从华盛顿州的军事基地里救出的变种人。金发高个的Alex长得很帅，但性格孤傲，不太与人交流，他的变种能力究竟是什么，Charles暂时还不清楚。留着红色卷发、脸上有些雀斑的Sean倒是活泼开朗，经常会和他打招呼，而Sean的变异体现在他喉咙的肌肉上，让他能够发出高频音波。两个年轻人看起来年纪都很小，不到20岁的样子。  
  
          忽然放在他面前的餐盘打乱了Charles的思绪，Erik坐在他对面的位置上，打量了他一眼，然后自顾自地吃着午饭。  
  
          “今天，很多变种人会回到基地。” Erik说道。  
  
          Charles的心里一沉，过去在餐厅里发生过的不好的记忆浮现在脑海里，他抓紧手里的叉子，问道：“有什么活动吗？”  
  
          “不清楚，暂时只通知大家归队。” Erik喝了口果汁，用余光扫了一眼餐厅门口，接着忽然拿起餐盘，坐到了远离Charles的位置。  
  
          Charles不明所以地望着Erik，直到肩膀被人从身后拽住。转过身，一张丑陋的脸出现在他面前，而那条翻在嘴外又粗又长的舌头Charles永远不会忘记。  
  
          “你好啊，小美人。你居然还敢来餐厅？”   
  
          Charles紧皱眉头挣扎起身，却被身后的男人用力按在了原地。  
  
          戴着脚镣的餐厅工作人员见状，都躲到了后厨里，此时餐厅只有他们三个人。  
  
          “Mortimer Toynbee，看来上次的处罚太轻了。” Erik一边插起一块肉排，一边说道。  
  
          “Erik Lehnsherr，咱们两个向来没有过节。我知道你背后有人撑腰，但他是个人类，你想落得个庇护人类的恶名吗？” 长了一张蛤蟆脸驼着背的男人恶狠狠地说道。  
  
          Charles着急地望向他，但Erik只是冷笑一声，又继续吃起自己的食物，不再理睬他们。  
  
          丑陋的男人忽然揪住他的头发，把他从座位上拉起来，说道：“上次在这里，我说了什么，忘记了吗？我说了不要让我再看到你，否则下次就不会是用木棍了。”   
  
          Charles一边挣扎，一边本能地向男人胯下踹去。男人纵身一跃，从Charles的身前跳到了他背后的餐桌上。Charles急忙回身，举起拳头冲向男人，但又被对方跳起躲过。这个男人具有极强的跳跃能力，Charles只能摆出防御的姿势，等待敌人出击。

  
          驼背的男人似乎也被Charles的主动进攻搞得有些慌神，忽然从嘴里吐出一大坨粘稠的液体。Charles迅速侧身闪过，但却被男人紧接着伸出的舌头缠住了脖颈，撂倒在地上。Charles只能用双手紧紧扒住缠在脖子上的东西，脸颊憋得通红。男人顺势趴在了Charles的身上，丑陋的面孔对着他的脸袭来。  
  
          惊慌间，Charles挥拳向男人打去，但被对方灵活地躲过。就在他马上喘不过气时，Charles忽然感到右手手掌里冰冷的金属质感，来不及判断，Charles抓住手掌里的东西，向男人即将覆住他的脸上挥去。  
  
          一声尖叫，Charles眼睁睁地看着自己手里的餐叉扎入了男人的脸颊，鲜血从银白色餐具的边缘流下，滴落在Charles的脸上，甚至有一些还流到了口腔里。  
  
          男人痛苦地侧躺在地上，含混不清地咒骂着。Charles推开他，从地板上颤颤巍巍地站起。Erik依旧坐在餐桌边，静静地望着他。  
  
          嘴里传来的腥咸味让Charles万分恶心，他一边大口大口地喘着气，一边扶着墙跑出了餐厅。Charles只感觉全身发冷，但胸口烧灼得难受，肺部仿佛无法进入空气。他乘坐电梯来到1层，挣扎着跑出了基地。  
  
          室外强烈的阳光也无法给他带来暖意，Charles浑浑噩噩地跑到沙滩上， 跪在海浪里，捧起清澈透明的海水，想要洗净自己的手和脸。  
  
          低沉的声音忽然从他身后响起。“回去吧，白天不能在这里。”  
  
          Charles转过身，穿着整齐的Erik站在他身后，两只手插在深灰色的长裤兜里，墨蓝色的立领T恤在微风的吹动下荡起波澜。  
  
          “那把餐叉，是你？” Charles的声音有些颤抖。  
  
          Erik静静地看着他，没有否认。  
  
          终于没有忍住，Charles把中午吃下的食物全部吐了出来，沙滩上的残余物很快就被海浪卷走，没有留下一丝痕迹。  
  
          用手背擦了擦嘴，Charles的理智逐渐恢复。他怎么能责怪Erik，这个男人也许是给了他武器，但是真正付诸行动、伤害到别人的人是他自己。他，才是那个“扣动扳机”的人。  
  
          Erik蹲下身，从身后握住了Charles的肩膀，把他拉了起来。那双手慢慢伸出，把Charles圈进了怀里，Charles的后背紧紧贴着男人的胸口。  
  
          Charles挣扎着摆脱掉束缚，他转过身，怒视着Erik，吼道：“为什么要救我？”  
  
          Erik没有回答，只是安静地望着他。  
  
          “你干嘛要多管闲事，让我死在河里算了。”   
  
          男人的眼里忽然爆裂出更大的怒气，他一把抓住Charles的衣领，脚下一伸，把他绊倒在沙滩上。Erik坐在他的身上，一拳打进耳边的细沙里。Charles也不甘示弱，侧身用肘关节打在男人的下巴上，顺势一翻把Erik压在了身下。Erik露出一丝冷笑，冲着Charles的胸口就是一拳。Charles捂着痛处倒在地上，而Erik又疯狂地扑了过来，Charles只能用手胡乱地抓挠男人的脸。  
  
          就在这时，Charles感到头脑里一阵轰鸣，紧接着仿佛一道白光闪过，Erik忽然一动不动地栽倒在他身上。一种似曾相识的窒息感席卷了他的意识，Charles瞬间陷入了各种声音、画面的漩涡。  
  
          等到他挣扎着再次恢复意识时，Erik依旧趴在他的身上，紧闭着双眼。Charles用颤抖的双手捧着男人的脸，仔细打量着对方面容的每一处细节。这时，Erik也醒了过来，原本深绿色的瞳孔在阳光的照射下映出更多灰色。男人眼中的怒气不再，剩下的只有震惊和惶恐。  
  
          Charles舔了舔嘴唇，努力想让自己镇定下来，但胸口中巨大的疑问还是让他脱口而出。就在同一时间，男人也张开嘴说道。  
  
          “你是Max？”  
  
          “你是变种人？”  
  
  
tbc.


	11. 第一部第11章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟相认。

  
          Charles依旧能够感受到Erik趴在他身上时的重量，他想要把男人推下去，但头脑中的意识仿佛在从身体抽离，让他的双手不再属于自己。  
  
          Charles知道他又犯“老毛病”了，这段时间来他犯病的频率也有点太高了，这是两个月以来的第四次？  
  
          然而这一次的幻觉来得非常奇怪。Charles只感觉自己被卷入各种画面形成的漩涡，周围炙热的空气让他喘不过气。他的身体像被龙卷风带入天空，无所依靠，伸出双手什么也抓不住。  
  
          忽然间，裹挟着他的飓风消失了，伴随着强烈的失重感，Charles被重重摔在地上。当他挣扎站起身时，四周一片漆黑，没有任何光源，但Charles能清晰地看清自己的手脚，仿佛他自身就是一个发光体。  
  
          周围寂静无声，Charles尝试沿着某个方向行走，脚步声在漆黑的空间里响起，但是没有回音。  
  
          走了很久，黑暗没有尽头，Charles又试着叫喊了几声，依旧没有回应。  
  
          这个地方就像一个四周无限发散的广场，只有脚下同样漆黑的地面是有质感的，这种情境纯粹得不真实。  
  
          所以，这一定是他的幻觉。Charles深吸一口气，既然是幻觉，那么就是他的大脑臆想出来的梦境咯。Charles松了松肩膀，蹲下身，努力往上跳起，发现自己真的像在零重力环境里一般悬浮了起来，向着正上方的黑暗飘去。这样的情境让他想到了电影《Inception》，自己思维意识塑造的梦境，他可以通过“想”来改变周围的空间。  
  
          太暗了，他需要一点光明。试探性地打了个响指，Charles原本以为金色的阳光会从四面八方涌出，但过了很久，也没有任何事情发生，黑暗依旧笼罩着他。抬起头，正上方有一个圆形出口，里面隐隐透露出微光。  
  
          Charles学着划水的动作，向出口“游”去。当他顺利飘入那个空间后，脚下的圆形自动闭合，而Charles发现自己身处一个圆柱形的空间，四周墙壁是古朴的木质书架，一直向上延伸到看不见的云端。然而，书架上摆放的并不是厚重的书籍，而是一个一个自带光芒的水晶球。水晶球的颜色各不相同，有些闪烁着耀眼的红色光芒，有些或是泛着青紫色，或是渗透着暖黄色，但抬眼望去，如碧海一般的深蓝色水晶球占据了更大的空间。细细看去，每一颗水晶球都不是绝对的纯色，而是像阳光下的泡泡，闪烁着五彩光芒，只是其中某一种颜色会更耀眼些。  
  
          Charles感觉这个景象同样似曾相识。是的，这是那个叫作《Inside Out》的动画片里的场景。在动画片里，每一个水晶球都是主人公的一段记忆，而水晶球的光芒则代表了那段记忆所对应的情绪。  
  
          那么，这里是自己的思维殿堂吗？  
  
          Charles轻跃起身，让身体漂浮在空中。他慢慢来到一格书架前，那里有一排黄色的水晶球。仔细观察，能够看到每个水晶球的内部有影像闪动，像是内置了小型放映机。当他的手指碰触到球形表面时，原本内置的影像仿佛忽然覆盖了他的视线，在他眼前播放着。  
  
          Charles发现自己身处一个古朴的街道，青石砖铺就的路面在清晨显得有些湿滑，两边是很没有特色的欧式建筑，装修精致的小店刚刚开门，咖啡馆店员在露天的座位上撑起阳伞，花店里的老夫妇在把盆栽移动到街边的货架上，雨水和泥土的芳香闻起来很清新。每个商店的门牌上都写有英文字母组成的文字，但Charles知道那不是英语。多年来的学术交流经验让他对欧洲其他国家的语言多多少少有些了解，他可以确定咖啡馆的名称是用德语撰写的。  
  
          所以，这并不是他自己的记忆。虽然他也去过德国，但肯定没有来过这样的小镇。  
  
          逆光的阴影下，一个褐色长发的女人捧着一大束用报纸包裹起来的向日葵，微笑着向他走来。Charles看不清她的面容，但女人身上所散发出的光芒让他感觉很安心。女人用手揉了揉他的脸，说了一些Charles听不懂的语言，但他料想这应该是德语。接着女人牵起他的手，向着前方逐渐热闹的街道走去。  
  
          Charles收起手指，四周的景象消失了，他依旧悬浮在“图书馆”的巨大空间里。  
  
          那么，这些究竟是谁的记忆，抑或是Charles自己编造的梦境？他想到那天晚上在Stark大厦里，他所听到的其他人的想法，同样是真实到不可思议的幻觉。  
  
          叹了口气，Charles轻轻一蹬，让自己朝着更高的地方飘去。在一片书架上，红色、蓝色、紫色以及混合了这三种颜色的水晶球占据了大部分柜面，Charles轻轻抚上一颗紫色的球体，忽然闪现的画面将他带到了一片昏暗中。  
  
          Charles只感到鼻腔里一股刺鼻的味道，像是很多种东西烧焦的混合味。又是之前的那位女士，Charles依旧看不清她的相貌，只知道她的长发变成了干练的短发，身上穿着白色的褂子，手臂上别着红十字的标志。她是一位医生吗？女人捧着他的脸，焦急地对他说了些什么，四周偶尔传来爆炸和机枪声，Charles感觉自己内心也很恐惧，紧紧拉着女人的手。但最后，女人用力抱紧他，亲吻了他的额头，接着把他推倒在地，锁上了面前的铁门。Charles尝到嘴里的咸味，他抹掉脸上的泪水，站起身打量着这个房间。  
  
          这是一间仓库，里面堆放着整齐的钢筋、铁丝、木料，墙上贴有几张海报，海报的内容是阿拉伯文。Charles听到外面的枪声越来越近，心中的恐惧感越发强烈。  
  
          松开手，Charles大口大口地喘息着，先前恐惧的情绪仿佛要将他吞没，Charles不确定自己是否还有勇气“阅读”其他的水晶球。  
  
          如果按照动画片里的设定，黄色代表快乐，紫色代表恐惧，那么红色和蓝色应该分别是愤怒和悲伤。Charles选择了一颗同时泛着异常鲜艳的红色蓝色光芒的水晶球，双手轻轻捧住。  
  
          画面里，Charles站在正中央的土地上，身后是有些破旧的两层楼建筑，前方，三个戴着黑色面罩的男人倒在地上，铁丝把他们的身体牢牢捆住。倒在地上的男人望着Charles，不断哀求着，有的还在默默念读经文，眼神里充满恐惧。而在Charles的脚下，躺着另外两个人，一个正是先前亲吻他的女人，另一个是有些肥胖的欧洲中年人。两个人躺在地上一动不动，鲜血从头部、胸腔里渗出，仿佛染红了整个画面。Charles怒吼着，冲着倒在地上的三个男人张开双手，原本捆在他们身上的铁丝像是有了灵性一般，在男人的面前挥动着，然后径直穿过了他们的头颅。Charles又尝到了嘴里的咸涩，他抬起自己颤抖的双手，尖叫了一声，散乱在地面上的铁钎忽然朝着Charles飞来，直接穿过了他的手掌。  
  
          Charles惊叫着把水晶球扔到架子里，使劲揉搓自己的双手，发现并没有伤口。他知道这是谁的记忆了，那个能够操纵金属的男人，Erik Lehnsherr。  
  
          只是方才那段画面……Charles没有勇气再想第二遍，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下。这个男人都经历了什么？  
  
          Charles抬头望去，在这片区域之上，大部分水晶球都闪耀着蓝色和红色的光芒。Charles继续向上飘去，他再也没有勇气去碰那些悲伤愤怒情感的记忆，直到在很小的一个角落里，Charles看到了几颗微微泛着浅黄色的水晶球。他轻轻抚上其中一颗，突然变化的空间里，Charles看到了一个无比熟悉的身影——他自己。  
  
          此时的Charles坐在一辆车的副驾驶座位上，而正在他右边驾驶汽车的也是他自己，但与现在的自己不同，开车的Charles看起来稚嫩很多，头发有些长，尾部微微卷起，一身的运动服看起来像个学生。事实上，那个时候的Charles就是学生。  
  
          “你还好吗？还有一会就到了。” 开车的Charles微笑着问道。  
  
          坐在副驾驶的Charles被这诡异的景象震惊到了，他呆呆地打量着一旁的自己，脑子里努力回想。既然这段记忆里有他，那么他自己的头脑也应当有保存。  
  
          “公寓离学校太近了，我怕他们有可能会查到。我们去的地方在伦敦西郊，那里是我家，很安全。” 年轻的Charles依旧保持着笑容，有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。  
  
          “如果一会有人问到，我会说你是我的远房表弟，长期在国外生活，听不懂英语，你只要一直像现在这样沉默就好了。”   
  
          汽车缓缓驶入一个大门，穿过一片茂密的树林后，那个Charles同样无比熟悉的大宅出现在眼前。  
  
          等候在门口的仆人为两人打开车门，之后从年轻的Charles手里拿走钥匙，把轿车开往车库。年轻Charles的左手食指上缠着绷带，所以用右手牵住了他，把他领进屋里。  
  
          一进门，他们就遇见了一个高大健壮的男人，正在把身边的一男一女送出门。Charles知道那是他的继兄，Cain Marko，金融专业毕业后天天在家混吃混喝的无赖。年轻的Charles握紧了他的手，在Cain向他询问这个小孩是谁的时候，年轻的Charles淡定地说道：  
  
          “这是Max，我的远房表弟，来伦敦过暑假。”  
  
          “我怎么不知道你还有这么一个表弟？” Cain疑惑地望着Charles。  
  
          年轻的Charles舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“你又不是Xavier家的人。”  
  
          Cain因为Charles的这句话撇了撇嘴，“Xavier，你以为来了个小朋友就有人替你撑腰了？你以为我收拾不了你们两个人吗？以前Stark那个小子还不是被我揍得滚去美国了吗？”  
  
          年轻的Charles把他护在身后，带着他慢慢向着内厅移去，一边走一边说：“Cain，我只是回家住几天，我们保持距离好吗？”  
  
          Charles松开放在水晶球上的手，眼前的景象已经变回了书架，Charles的心脏在胸腔里狂跳不止。  
  
          他记得这段回忆，十年前的夏天，他从牛津大学实验室里救出来一个男孩。那个男孩是个德国人，名叫Max Eisenhardt，男孩听得懂英语，但不太愿意交谈。他和Hank只问出了他的家人都已去世，在德国也没有其他亲人。而男孩对于他如何被绑架、成为试验品的事情闭口不谈。他和Hank担心把男孩留在公寓有被其他人发现的危险，于是就把Max带到了伦敦郊区的老宅。Charles本来对于之后该怎么办完全没有头绪，但一次发现他的继兄有一群黑道上的朋友，通过难民偷渡非法获利。当时的Charles认为，把Max留在英国并不安全，只有把他送回自己的祖国，男孩才能享受到本国政府的庇护。于是，Charles与继兄达成协议，让Cain的手下为Max伪造一个新的身份，并安全送回德国。之后，Charles有专门去柏林看望他，但当他到达为Max安排好的学校后，却被告知男孩逃课出走，下落不明。  
  
          难道Erik就是Max？怎么会这样？  
  
          Charles继续抚上一颗黄色的球，这一次他发现自己在大宅二楼的走廊里。已经入夜，走廊上的壁灯光线暗淡。Charles循着声音走到一个房间门口，门缝里传来两个男人的声音，他悄悄蹲下，注视着屋内的情境。  
  
          Cain坐在古朴的办公桌前，靠在柔软的皮质椅子里，右手叼着雪茄，双脚翘在桌面上，而年轻的Charles站在桌子对面，双拳紧握。  
  
          “这件事对我来说易如反掌，但是，我为什么要帮你，Xavier？” Cain吸了一口雪茄，冲着他吐出一口烟雾。  
  
          “你可以提条件，Cain。” 年轻的Charles低声说道。  
  
          “你可以给我什么？我好像什么都拥有了。”Cain骄傲地冷笑一声。  
  
          “豪车、游艇，这些你都有，我知道。“ 年轻的Charles将身体撑在办公桌前，盯着Cain：“但有一样东西我知道你一直想要而得不到。”  
  
          “庄园。”   
  
          Cain的双眼因为这个单词而睁大，他把双脚撤回地面，探起身，打量着面前的青年：“你是认真的？”  
  
          “没错。” 年轻的Charles说道，“在我父亲的遗嘱里，这片庄园是留给我的，但只有在我母亲去世后才能继承。我可以和你签订法律文书，在我正式继承遗产后将庄园转赠给你。”  
  
          “亲爱的Charles，为了那个冒牌表弟，你连庄园都可以不要？” Cain大笑着说道。  
  
          “这不关你的事，你只用考虑自己想不想要。只有当我确定他平安回到德国后，才会正式签字。”   
  
          “成交。” Cain向他伸出右手，“我会派我最得力的部下全程护送他回去，一旦落地，你就不能反悔了。”  
  
          “成交。” 年轻的Charles也伸出右手，握住了他的继兄。  
  
          当Charles的意识再次返回图书馆时，发现这片区域里还有一颗黄色的球，除此以外只有闪着红光、蓝光的水晶球。他握住仅剩的蕴含快乐情绪的记忆，周围的环境瞬间变为一片空旷的场地。  
  
          远处的夕阳快要落在地平线上，他的身后是小型私人飞机，一个裹着帽子、围巾的男人站在登机口上，望着他们。  
  
          而在他的面前，年轻的Charles对他温柔地嘱咐各种事情。  
  
          “新买的衣服都在蓝色的行李箱里，红色行李箱是你喜欢的书，还有一些小礼物。柏林的新学校据说是最好的私立高中，到了那里可以送些小礼物给同学，让你交到更多的朋友。”  
  
          “Max，今天过后你的名字就不叫Max了，记住了吗？你是Michael Xavier，我们是兄弟，只有这样我才能把你放在信托基金名下。”  
  
          “证件、银行卡都随身带好。Caliban先生会帮你安置好一切。”  
  
          年轻的Charles忽然有些无措地咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“Max……我知道你一直不想谈那些事，但是，我希望你知道，过往的痛苦和磨难都只会让你更强大。这个世界上确实有很多坏人，但好人更多。”  
  
          “当你以后再遇见挫折时，一定要记住，你并不是孤身一人。”  
  
          “你还有我，还有Hank，我们都是你的亲人。”  
  
          之后，年轻的Charles给了他一个温暖的拥抱。  
  
          “再见了，my brother。等我处理完手头上的事情，会去柏林看望你。最多一个月吧，我们还会相见的。”  
  
          Charles的意识退回到图书馆的空间。他仔细打量着黄色水晶球旁边的蓝色、红色球。这些记忆的排列是依据时间顺序吗？那么在Max回到德国后究竟发生了什么？  
  
          送走Max过后，Charles由于举报Stryker教授的事情也被接受调查，最后动用了Xavier家族在政界的势力才逐渐平息了那件事。当Charles最终来到柏林看望他的兄弟时，时间已经过去了四个月。在这期间，Charles断绝了与Max的一切联系，害怕调查人员通过他发现男孩的踪迹。而四个月后，Charles悄悄来到柏林，却发现男孩来到学校一个月后就逃走了。校园里的监控视频记录下了男孩曾经在这里生活的痕迹。Charles尝试聘用私人侦探寻找男孩的踪迹，但十年来没有任何进展。直到十年后，如果没有在大会上遇见Stryker教授，Charles恐怕已把这段特殊的经历尘封在记忆的最深处。  
  
          如果Erik就是Max，Max就是Erik，那么男人说过，他在学校里因为能力失控误伤了其他同学，被关起来，之后逃跑，被兄弟会的领袖带走，然后在这里练成了冷血杀手特工。当所有故事串在一起后，Charles只感觉胸口憋闷，快要无法呼吸。  
  
          一声巨响，图书馆里的书架微微震动了一下，似是有庞然大物落在地面上。Charles此时已经漂浮在相当高的位置，下方一片漆黑，只有四周的水晶球闪着荧光。他不清楚下面有什么，但身体本能让他只想赶快逃离。Charles用双手把自己推向上空，远处灰色的云彩越来越近。当他穿入云层时，忽然而来的一阵强风把他卷走，重重地甩了出去。  
  
          当他挣扎着睁开双眼时，强烈刺目的阳光让Charles意识到自己回到了现实世界，海水，沙滩，倒在他身上双目紧闭的男人。虽然脑袋一阵阵的胀痛，但Charles还是用尽全力把男人靠在他肩颈上的脸捧起，仔细打量着。十年前的Max是金色偏暗棕色头发，垂在肩膀之上，和现在的短发不同，五官细看之下有相似之处，但额头上两道非常明显的抬头纹是过去的男孩所没有的。Charles用拇指摩挲着上面的纹路，就在这时，Erik轻叹一声，睁开了双眼。那双眼睛在阳光的照射下映出更多灰色的光彩，直直地盯着他。  
  
          之后，两个人几乎同时开口：  
  
          “你是Max？”  
  
          “你是变种人？”  
  
          Erik从他身上爬起，翻身坐在一旁。Charles依旧头痛欲裂，他想要坐起身，但全身力量仿佛被抽走，试了两次都没有成功，最终只能气喘吁吁地躺在原地。坐在一旁的Erik似乎陷入了沉思，Charles望着他的侧脸轮廓，仰头说道：“你是Max……Max，我，我是Charles啊。”  
  
          “我知道你是谁。”Erik低沉的声音在身边响起，逆光之下，Charles看不清他的表情，但依旧能感受到男人语气中的冰冷。  
  
          这么说，他一开始就认出了Charles，知道他是谁。尽管如此，他还是把他囚禁在这里，对他施与暴力，让他受尽折磨。最重要的，他不愿意和自己相认。  
  
          “为什么……” Charles只感到胸口更加憋闷，一阵猛烈的咳嗽让他眼前的视线变得有些模糊，口腔里泛起腥甜的味道。Charles歪过脸，想要看清楚眼前的人。Max……他曾经寻找了那么久的男孩，已经变成残酷冷血的杀手，为什么会这样。  
  
          又一阵咳嗽让他差点背过气，眼前一阵阵发黑，隐约间，Charles看到脸旁沙粒上鲜红的色彩。  
  
          Erik放大的面孔出现在眼前，灰绿色的眼眸中流露出紧张的神情。十年前少年惊慌的表情在这一刻和眼前人重叠在一起，Charles想要伸出手，去确认他看到的究竟是Max，还是Erik，但深深的无力感让他只能动动手指。  
  
          沙滩上忽然升腾起一阵黑色的烟雾，红皮肤刀疤脸的Azazel穿着一身西装出现。  
  
          “Shaw先生来了。” Azazel瞅了一眼躺在地上的Charles，然后对着跪在一旁的Erik说道，“先生要见所有人。”  
  
          “知道了，我把他带回去就会过来。” Erik冷冷地回复道。  
  
          “不，先生说的是所有人，包括他。” Azazel强调。  
  
          “知道了。” Erik有些不耐烦地瞪了Azazel一眼，视线转向Charles，说道：“我会带他去的，你先回去。”  
  
          之后，红皮肤的男人又消失在一阵烟雾中。  
  
          Erik上前搂住Charles，让他的上半身靠在自己腿上。  
  
          “有没有好一些？” Erik焦急地问道。  
  
          Charles微睁着眼，只是感觉眼前的画面异常讽刺，他想告诉Erik自己一点也不好，但最终只能颤抖地咬住嘴唇。  
  
          Erik把他横抱起来，向着基地的方向走去。Charles的头靠在男人的肩膀上，意识愈加昏沉，血和唾液的混合物继续从嘴角流下，弄脏了衣襟。Erik一边抱着他走，一边在他耳边轻声说道：“你好好休息，只用听我说。”  
  
          “在Shaw先生召开的集会上，你要一直躲在我身后，把自己隐藏起来。”  
  
          “你是变种人这件事，不要告诉任何人，包括你最信任的人，我以后会向你解释。”  
  
          Charles想问他怎么知道自己是变种人，但此刻的他除了沉重的喘息外，没有办法发出其他声音。  
  
          迷迷蒙蒙中，Charles知道他们进入了基地，登上了电梯，之后Charles被平放在一张床上。他睁开眼睛扫视了一圈，发现这不是他的卧室，Erik在一旁的柜子里寻找着什么。等他再次集中起精神时，Erik已经把他的上半身扶起，让他靠在自己的胸前，几粒药片被塞入口腔，之后温热的糖水让他胃里舒服了很多。  
  
          Erik用湿毛巾擦拭他的脸，尤其在嘴角附近多擦了几遍。之后，男人把他身上的上衣脱掉，拿了一件自己的深黑色T恤给Charles换上。  
  
          “Charles，我可以抱你到电梯里，但后面的路必须你自己走。”  
  
          Charles挣扎着从Erik身上离开，他用右手捏了捏鼻梁，努力让自己的意识清醒些。不知道男人究竟给他吃的什么药，Charles的确比之前在沙滩上时好了许多。他扶床站起，虽然不能完全直起身，但Charles还是靠着自己的意志向门口挪去。Erik想从一旁扶住他，被Charles甩开。  
  
          当他们终于进入电梯时，Charles虚弱地靠在角落里。怎么回事，为什么他的身体忽然这么差？以往他的老毛病出现后，Charles也会有头痛、眩晕、眼前发黑、嗜睡的症状，但从来没有像今天这样，仿佛全身的力量被抽走，两只脚踩在柔软的泥地里。  
  
          Charles跟随着Erik慢慢进入走廊，当他们最终来到活动室的门口时，Erik向他做出禁声的手势。Charles能够隐约听到活动室里沸腾的人声，Erik轻轻打开门，带着Charles沿着一侧墙壁移动到人群外围。有相熟的变种人和Erik打了招呼，他们只是看了Charles一眼，就将视线转移到活动室中心的高台上，热闹的人群也瞬间安静下来。  
  
          Charles听到坚硬的鞋跟敲击地板的声音，之后人群中响起一片呼声，Charles没听清人们喊的到底是什么，就被Erik压着他的肩膀，单腿跪在了地上。台上的人轻轻抬起手，台下的人群才纷纷又站起身。  
  
          短时间的下蹲站立让Charles眼前一黑，向前靠在Erik的背上，额头上的冷汗打湿了男人的上衣。他扶住对方的腰，想把自己从他身上撑起来，但Erik忽然从前面握住了他的双手，让他只能维持依靠的姿势。男人的手掌那么温暖，Charles渐渐闭上了双眼，不再挣扎。  
  
          高台上的人说了些什么Charles一句也没听到，但他隐约意识到那是一位男性的声音，也许就是他们口中所说的Shaw先生吧。Max逃出学校后，就是被他带到了兄弟会，就是他把一个男孩改造成杀人凶手。  
  
          忽然，Erik松开了他，身前依靠的支点也消失了，但他的身体并没有倒下去。Erik从他身侧拽住了他的胳膊，把他往前推。这时，他才发现人群中间让开了一条道路，直接通向中心高台。虽然看起来Erik是在把他押解到前方，但男人这个动作同时也在给他提供支撑，让他不至于没走两步就摔在地上。  
  
          当他们来到人群最前排时，Charles才发现犹如金字塔底座的高台上站着两个人。白裙金发的Emma Frost站在一侧的角落里，神情严肃，看起来依旧冷若冰霜。而在高台正中央的，是一位穿着精致西装礼服的中年男人，黑金相间的领结扎在白色衬衫领口，全身黑色的三件套，肩膀上披着暗红色的绶带，与学位服的绶带有些类似。男人脸上摆着温和的笑容，但双眼露出着让人不敢冒犯的威严。  
  
          “这就是你的人类科学家吗，亲爱的？” 男人扭过头对着站在他侧后方的Emma说道，金发女人点点头。  
  
          “他怎么看起来快死掉了？”男人微微一笑，对着另一侧人群说道：“你就是被他袭击了吗？”  
  
          Charles扭过头，看到那个驼着背的丑陋男人站在人群里，侧脸包着纱布，正恶狠狠地望着他。  
  
          “自称Toad的你，连一个像蝌蚪般瘦弱的人类都打不过，我实在对你很失望。” 中年男人的话让驼着背的男人瞬间低下了头，气焰不再。  
  
          “尽管如此，但我们兄弟会是讲原则的。任何变种人兄弟姐妹遭受人类的袭击，我们都会替他报仇。” 中年男人的话引起了台下部分人的共鸣，纷纷附和。  
  
          “Shaw先生，先前我已经教训了这个人。”Erik依旧拖着Charles的手臂，说道：“Azazel也看到了。”  
  
          站在高台右下方的红皮肤男人愣了一下，Shaw先生向他抛来探寻的眼神，红皮肤男人哀怨地看着Erik，叹了口气，说道：“我看到他吐血了。”  
  
          “做的不错，我的孩子。你从来不会让我失望。” Shaw先生对着Erik微微一笑，“那么，今天差不多就到这里吧。”  
  
          就在两人都以为成功度过这一关后，一个年轻女性的声音忽然从人群中传来。  
  
          “不能放过他，他是个骗子、小偷。” 蓝皮肤、红头发的变种人从人群中蹿出，一边走向高台一边变化为金色长发女孩的样子。  
  
          “Raven，我亲爱的小公主。” 中年男人给了女孩一个热烈的拥抱。  
  
          “爸爸，他不是个好人。” 金发女孩趴在中年男人怀里，像只乖顺的小猫，“他偷了我的东西。”  
  
          Charles感到Erik扶着他的手掌颤抖了一下，这时他才反应过来女孩是在对他进行指控。  
  
          “我没有。” Charles的声音非常小，他不知道高台上的人是否能听清。  
  
          Shaw先生一只手轻轻抚摸着女孩的长发，问道：“亲爱的，你丢了什么东西？”  
  
          “他手上那只表。” 女孩大声说道，身边的人群都向Charles的手腕看去。在他的左手上，确实戴着一块墨绿色的电子表，但这块表是Erik送给他的。  
  
          “那块表是我三周前在LA买的，限量款，表盘背后还刻有我的名字，那天是Azazel和我一起去的。”  
  
          中年男人再次望向Azazel，红皮肤男人皱了皱眉，最后还是点点头。  
  
          “先生，这块表是……” Erik的解释被中年男人挥手打断。  
  
          “Erik，你退下。” Shaw先生脸上笑容不再。不得已，Erik松开了Charles，向后退开几步。  
  
          没有Erik的支撑，Charles向前踉跄了一下，但最后还是稳住心神。他竭尽全力挺起腰板，正视着高台上的人。  
  
          “这件事很简单，我们只需要看一下表盘背面有没有你的名字。”在Shaw先生的示意下，Azazel走到Charles身边，抓住他的左手，把那只电子表解开，交给高台上的男人。  
  
          中年男人又露出了亲切的笑容，他将手表背面朝向台下的人群，说道：“ R-A-V-E-N，确实是我宝贝女儿的名字。”  
  
          人群中隐约出现了小小的骚乱，一些人对着Charles指指点点。  
  
          Erik给他的表怎么会有其他人的名字？Charles不相信Erik会去做偷东西这种事，但是他确实没有站出来替Charles解释。无论这背后有怎样的故事，Erik恐怕不希望别人知道这块表来自于他。  
  
          Charles明明没有偷，却不得不保持沉默。  
  
          “真相已经很清楚了。” 中年男人把手表戴回女儿的手腕上，扣到最紧处的手表松垮垮地垂着，“这就是你所信赖的人类？”  
  
          Shaw先生回头打量着Emma，金发女人动了动嘴唇，但最终只是低下头。  
  
          “我们救了你，保护你的安全，满足你的各种要求，而这就是你回报我们的方式？” Shaw先生放开他的女儿，从高台上的阶梯慢慢走下。  
  
          “打伤我们的兄弟，觊觎我们的财富，下一步呢？是不是打算出卖我们？” 中年男人向着他走来，Charles只感觉胸口更加压抑，这个男人的气场太过强大，让人只想逃离。Charles没有发现，之前聚在他身后的人群在此期间向两边散去，只有他一个人还站在那里。  
  
          Shaw先生在他面前停下，伸出手似要抚上他的脸颊。就在这时，Charles忽然被一股力量向下拽去，他的左膝盖重重地落在地面上，随之而来的惯性让他整个人跪趴在地，双手差点碰到男人的鞋子。  
  
          Shaw先生也因为他突如其来的行为愣住了。Charles大口大口地喘息着，他的左腿……Charles瞬间明白了，受过伤的膝盖里的人工关节，形状记忆合金材质，也就是金属。是Erik在他身上动用了能力，他这样做的用意到底是什么？  
  
           整个活动室里安静了几秒钟，之后，Charles看到Shaw先生的皮鞋转换了方向，中年男人又慢慢走向高台，对着Emma说道：“人类就应该有人类的样子，他们只配跪在我们脚下。让他和自己的同胞在一起吧。”   
  
           Emma的神情依旧冷漠，但她尝试辩解道：“我们还需要他完成实验室的工作。”  
  
           “我们的同胞里不是已经有一位科学家了吗？” Shaw的语气已经有些不耐烦。白衣女人也不敢再多说什么，她给红皮肤的Azazel递了个眼色，瞬移者上前把Charles从地上拉起，带着他一起消失在烟雾中。在起身的一瞬间，Charles在人群里看到了Hank的身影，蓝色的青年焦急地望着他。  
  
           强烈的眩晕让Charles在瞬移过后直接趴在了地上，Azazel对着什么人说了几句话，就消失了。他慢慢撑起身，发现自己在一个潮湿阴暗的房间里，青石砖的地面仿佛在从里面渗出水来，仅有的光线来自于头顶上方的白炽灯泡。  
  
           几个人影围了过来，Charles本能地蜷起身体，但还是被两个男青年架了起来，把他向外拖去。最终，Charles被甩在一个垫子上，身后的门锁起，房间里一片漆黑。虽然不清楚自己身在何地，但这样完全的黑暗让Charles感到很安心，放弃对疲倦的抵抗，Charles让自己坠入更黑暗的梦境。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
           Charles是被房门打开又锁上的声音吵醒的，他倚靠着身边的墙壁慢慢坐起身。太阳穴附近依旧一阵阵胀痛，但胸口中的憋闷舒缓很多，让他能够集中起精神面对自己的处境。他被关在一间很小的牢房里，但这间牢房看起来更古旧，墙壁和地面用石砖堆砌，很有年代感。牢房里依旧没有窗户，地面上铺了一些茅草，他就躺在茅草上方的床垫里。相比于过去囚禁他的牢房，这里的条件差了很多，墙壁和地板非常潮湿，空气流通不畅，茅草和床垫也很不干净，Charles只能祈祷不会有毒虫和老鼠。牢房门边的地面上放了一个水杯和一盘面包，也许就是先前把他吵醒的人送来的。  
  
           Charles意外地发现牢房里的灯是亮的，他身上的衣服也被换成柔软的睡衣，而他分明记得昏睡之前是一片漆黑。  
  
           就在这时，房门的锁头又响起了声音，Charles警觉地蜷缩在墙角，门外的人快步闪身进来，之后又用能力把门锁闭合。  
  
           Erik手里提着一个纸袋，在看见Charles已经醒来时，对他微微一笑。Charles皱着眉头，扭过脸。  
  
           男人蹲在他身边，伸出手来想要试探他额头上的温度，但被Charles闪躲过去。Erik有些尴尬地收回手掌，问道：“有没有好一些？”  
  
           Charles礼貌性地点点头：“我睡了多久？现在是什么时间？” 话一出口，Charles就想到那块被人拿走的手表，他再次转过脸去，不想理睬身边的男人。  
  
           意识到对方不高兴，Erik从纸袋里拿出一块热气腾腾的馅饼，举在Charles面前，说道：“你睡了30个小时。”  
  
           馅饼所散发出的甜香味成功勾起了Charles的食欲，他的肚子很不争气地叫出了声，但Erik脸上似笑非笑的表情又让他很恼火。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，最后还是顽固地扭过脸：“谢谢，我不饿。”  
  
           “这是你的那个蓝色朋友求我带给你的。” Erik撇撇嘴，“你不吃的话他就白费苦心了。”  
  
           Charles把馅饼从男人手里抢过，“你要他答应你什么条件？Hank是个单纯的青年，你不要伤害他。”  
  
           Erik轻叹口气，“我在你心里就是这种人吗？”  
  
           Charles沉默着，也许过去的Max不是，但是眼前的Erik……不愿多想，Charles安静地吃着手里的食物，酸甜的蓝莓酱裹在软糯香酥的面皮里，这么好吃的馅饼Charles已经有很久没有享受到。  
  
           “你们绑架了一个糕点师傅回来吗？” 舔了舔手指上的果酱，Charles故意嘲讽道。  
  
           看着他急迫的吃相，Erik轻轻哼笑一声，又从纸袋里拿出一个保温杯，递给他。Charles尝了一口，是加了很多奶和糖的红茶，非常符合他的口味。  
  
           当有些尴尬的用餐结束后，更加尴尬的沉默蔓延在两人之间。Charles背靠着墙壁，把被子裹在胸口，让自己团成一团藏在墙角里。Erik坐在床垫边的茅草堆上，一双绿色眼眸直直地望着Charles，但又默不作声。  
  
           Charles心中有很多困惑想要质问眼前的男人，但是一想到一个多月来，Erik从来没有想过告诉他自己是Max这件事，Charles就感到心痛万分。如果不是他的突然“发病”，让他在机缘巧合之下看到了那些记忆，也许直到哪天他被这个男人杀掉，他也不会知道。  
  
           “Max，为什么……” Charles红着眼，努力控制自己声音里的颤抖。他也不清楚自己想要知道的是什么。为什么Max不愿和他相认，为什么Max会变成现在的Erik，为什么这十年间他从来没有想过联系自己，为什么他救了Charles却还要伤害他……  
  
           “我不是Max，Max Eisenhardt已经在十年前死去了，现在只有Erik Lehnsherr。” Erik依旧直直地盯着他，绿色的眼眸仿佛要将他吸进去。  
  
           “好……你不是Max，你是Lehnsherr先生，兄弟会最顶尖的特工。” Charles深深叹口气，“你是来杀我的吗？”  
  
           “我永远不会杀你。” Erik说道。  
  
           看着男人那么认真的眼神，Charles只感到一股怒火压抑在胸口，他松开裹在身上的被子，探出身，对着男人的左脸就是一拳。虚弱的身体让Charles无法使出全力，但那一拳还是直接打在了Erik的颧骨上。惯性作用让他的身体飞了出去，眼看就要摔在坚硬的砖石上，Erik转身将他搂住，让自己的后背翻滚在地面上，把Charles护在怀里。  
  
           Charles挣扎着想要再给男人一拳，但Erik收紧双臂，把Charles牢牢地锁在身上，彼此紧紧贴着胸口。  
  
           “放开我！” Charles一边挣扎一边吼道，但男人完全无视了他的愤怒，任由Charles咒骂踢打，就是不放开。  
  
           没过多久，Charles就只能筋疲力尽地趴在Erik的肩膀上，两人的胸口都在剧烈起伏。  
  
           “为什么……”仿佛终于突破了那道防线，泪水从他的眼眶里奔流而下，打湿了男人的衣服。  
  
           Erik的手指没入他的发隙，让Charles无力躲闪的脑袋贴在自己的脖颈处，“你抛弃了我。”  
  
           “你说过要来看我的，我等了你那么久。” Erik对着他的耳朵轻声说道。  
  
           Charles的身体瞬间僵硬了。他想到十年前自己对Max做出的承诺，那个时候的男孩可能把这件事看得太重了。而那时的Charles只是一心想着如何应对学校、调查组和Stryker教授，完全没有考虑到还有一个人一直在等他。而当他终于赶往柏林时，男孩已经失踪了三个月。从Max逃离学校开始，中间有多少日日夜夜，男孩可能都在期盼他的到来。直到终于有一天，男孩放弃了等待，认定Charles抛弃了他，而跟着变种人恐怖组织的头目走了。  
  
           如果是这样，那么是Charles把Max推向了现在的深渊，是他让Max孤独绝望，是他把他变成了Erik。  
  
           “对不起。” Charles抱紧身下的人，泪水让他眼前看不清任何东西，强烈的情绪让他的身体颤抖起来。Erik感受到他的不适，把Charles抱回到床垫上，坐在他的身边，给他盖好被子。  
  
           “我没有，我没有抛弃你。” Charles仰着头大口大口地喘息着，“我去了柏林，那时候你已经失踪了很久。这么多年，聘请的私人侦探一直没有消息，我不确定你是否还在人世……”  
  
           “你去找过我？” Erik的脸上露出一丝欣喜。  
  
           “我一直在找你。” Charles虚弱地微笑着，“如果你不信……”  
  
           “不要说了。” Erik忽然打断他， 低下头沉默了很久。  
  
           最终，绿色的眼眸直直对上Charles的眼睛。  
  
           “I'm sorry，Charles。”  
  
           Charles紧紧咬着下唇，“For what？”  
  
           “ For everything。” 男人眼里流露出的真诚让Charles不自觉地移开视线，仅仅因为这一句话，压抑在心里的怨怒、悔恨、悲伤仿佛在一瞬间烟消云散，Charles没有发觉自己眼眶里再次续满泪水。  
  
           当一滴饱满的眼泪从他脸侧流下时，Erik伸出手抚上他的面颊，用拇指抹掉泪痕，而这一次，Charles没有闪躲。  
  
           “我会想办法让你离开这里。” Erik说道。  
  
           “这是什么地方？” Charles忍住眼泪，望向牢房的大门。  
  
           “基地的地下部分，所有的人类信徒都住在这里。他们以为你得了重病，把你隔离开。”  
  
           Charles想到在基地上层见过的那些戴着脚镣的工作人员，原来他们生活在基地的地下部分。与最顶层相比，这里的空气和地面明显潮湿很多，在一个海岛上，这样的环境并不适宜居住。  
  
           Erik帮助Charles起身靠坐在墙边，他自己也紧紧坐在Charles的身旁。Erik侧过脸，对Charles说道：“这次是我疏忽大意了……”  
  
           Charles并不明白男人的意思，挑眉望着他。  
  
           “那块手表……是Raven送给我的。”   
  
           蓝色皮肤，可以变成任何人模样的女孩。“你把别人送给你的东西转送其他人，难怪这个姑娘会生气。” Charles叹了口气。可是，她为什么要诬陷自己偷东西？如果女孩告诉他事情的来龙去脉，他也不可能夺人所爱。  
  
           “等等，这个姑娘……她是不是喜欢你？” Charles认真地注视着Erik，男人在他的目光下微微侧过脸，也叹了口气。  
  
           “她是我在兄弟会最早认识的朋友。那个时候Shaw先生一直把我带在身边，他是先生的女儿，当时只有6岁。”   
  
           青梅竹马，一起长大的情谊。Charles不由地在心里感慨，身旁这个男人到底有多迟钝。名叫Raven的女孩把刻有自己名字的手表送给了他，而且那块表有着和他眼眸很接近的颜色，而他因为Charles一句随意的玩笑话，就把女孩的“信物”转赠给了他。  
  
           “你可把我害惨了，谁都知道不要招惹青春期的女孩。” Charles苦笑一声，“为什么不解释给她听。”  
  
           “没有用的。” Erik说道，“Raven是故意的，即使我做解释，她也会否认送表这件事。而到了后来，这已经不是一块手表的问题。Shaw先生是用你挑起变种人对人类的恨意。”  
  
           Charles想到曾几何时，Angel对他讲过兄弟会的变种人人种优势论。极端主义的学说总要依靠仇恨才能立足，而他恰巧在那个时间点成为了一个合格的范例。  
  
           “所以，归根结底，因为我是一个人类。” Charles自嘲地摇了摇头，但是Erik忽然侧过身，双手抓住他的肩膀，非常认真地对他说：  
  
           “你是变种人。”  
  
           “在沙滩上，你进入了我的意识。”Erik用一根手指敲敲脑袋，“你是通过我的记忆，认出了我，对吗？”  
  
           Charles没有想到Erik说中了全部的事实，他呆呆地回望着他，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
           “你是心灵感应者，这是你的变异能力。”  
             
           “我不是很明白，你可能搞错了。” Charles躲开男人的眼神，拉起被子把自己裹得更严实。  
  
           “不会错，那种感觉我很熟悉，与Emma进入我的意识时一样。” Erik说道。  
  
           Emma Frost是位心灵感应者？Charles这时才恍然大悟，为何女人对他过去的很多事非常清楚。他的所有秘密，在这个女人眼里都是可以随意调取的文件。也许在他们聊天的间隙，金发女人就在一边喝茶，一边阅览他的大脑。这种深深的不安全感让他身体更加寒冷。  
  
           “她也看过我的记忆，对吗？” Charles颤抖地问道。  
  
           “是，她进入过你的意识。一次是在我最初把你带到兄弟会，你因为溺水而昏迷的时候；另一次是你后背受伤昏睡的时候。”  
  
           “Emma必须通过直接的身体接触才能进入到深层次记忆，平时她只能读到人们最浅层的想法。”  
  
           Charles想起营救Hank那天，在活动室里，他曾看见金发女人双手抚摸着红发男孩Sean的太阳穴，安静地坐了许久。也许那个时候，女人就在对男孩使用他的心灵感应能力。  
  
           自己真的也有这种超能力吗？Stark大厦顶层的那些声音，在Erik意识里看到的那些画面，还有过往困扰他的所有幻觉，那些其实都是真实的，只不过是别人心里发出的声音，是别人脑海里存在的画面。这样的解释倒是让Charles心里轻松了些，拥有超能力至少远远好过患有精神疾病。  
  
           “Charles。” Erik的声音把他拉回到现实，“答应我，不要再使用你的能力，也不要让任何人知道。”  
  
           Charles不解地望着男人。他以为Erik会因为他是变种人而感到一丝丝高兴，毕竟男人总是以身为变种人而骄傲。  
  
           “能力使用不好，会伤到自己。” Erik强调，“这一次你就差点把身体搞垮了。”  
  
           原来他身体的虚弱是和超能力的使用有关，曾经出现过的头晕、嗜睡症状看来也是无意间使用心灵感应的副作用。  
  
           “而且……” 男人欲言又止，但最终还是下定决心，说道：“心灵感应者是变种人中的变种人，所有人都对心灵感应者又怕又恨，包括Shaw先生。”  
  
            “Shaw先生一直非常忌惮Emma Frost，但又暂时不得不利用她的能力。”  
  
           “先生之所以借手表这件事发挥，也是想通过你给Emma一个警示，因为你是Emma招募的人。”  
  
           “在兄弟会里，Shaw先生是至高无上的权威。但是Emma认为变种人是少数族群，变种人的崛起需要依靠其他人类，她的理念与行为有时会与先生相左。Shaw先生之所以把我安排在Emma手下，也是为了时刻监督她的举动。”  
  
           “当风险高于价值时，把她杀掉。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、本文里Raven是Shaw的养女，且在初期是熊孩子设定，可能会引起喜欢该角色的小伙伴不适（楼主是被赎罪、伊甸湖的熊孩子搞出阴影了）。  
> 2、本章关于思维殿堂的设定借鉴了电影《头脑特工队》。


	12. 第一部第12章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 能力爆发。

 

          “金色还是红色？”   
  
          “Chuck，金色还是红色？”  
  
          “什么？” Charles揉揉眼睛，发现自己不知道什么时候睡着了。窗外是曼哈顿最漂亮的夜景，而他正躺在一张舒适的皮沙发里，腿上的pad还在循环播放波士顿爆炸案的新闻。Howard穿着一身工装，戴着护目镜，正在修整一个将近一人高的机器人。  
  
          “你觉得外漆是用金色还是红色，哪种更好看？” Howard一边认真地拿工具调试，一边说道。  
  
          Charles双手趴在沙发靠背上，对着好友说道：“Well，如果你是要放在Stark Expo上展览，红色更能吸引观众目光。”  
  
          当Howard终于放下工具准备欣赏他的作品时，Charles率先调侃道：“这个机器人看起来好像变形金刚。”   
  
          Howard微微一笑，“这是Stark工业未来机械战甲的原型机，现在充其量只能算作机械外骨骼。但是效果已经很不错了。”   
  
          Howard迫不及待地跳上机器人，双脚踩在两块踏板上，后背身躯贴合着机器，双手握紧机器人手臂末端的控制器，四肢躯干完美贴合，仿佛整个人被镶嵌在机器人身上。  
  
          “有了这套装备，人们可以轻松举起远远高于自身重量的物体。” Howard望了望工作室四周，移动机械骨骼来到角落里，用一对机械臂把一个巨大的密封罐搬到头顶。  
  
          “同时，还可以增强人体的速度、耐力，提供额外防护。” Howard说道，“过不了几年，就可以实现全机械外壳，防弹防爆。”  
  
          “对，然后再加入最新的AI系统。” Howard因为新的想法而兴奋不已，在工作室里穿着机械骨骼来回走动，这样的景象让Charles忍不住笑了起来。  
  
          “真的很棒，Howard。我们人类的身体太脆弱了。” Charles又想起最近一段时间反复在各大媒体出现的波士顿爆炸案新闻， 不由地叹口气，“生物质躯体在钢铁和炸药面前实在不堪一击。”  
  
          “所以五角大楼才会迫不及待地想要看我们的样品。” Howard得意地说道，“民用领域也很有用，危险环境下的工程作业、救援、勘探等。”  
  
          “Chuck，我们能让这个世界变得更安全。”Howard脸上依旧洋溢着笑容，Charles躺靠在沙发上，安静地注视着意气风发的好友。  
  
          忽然，Howard身后出现一大片亮光，赤色火焰瞬间吞噬了Howard和他身上的铠甲。Charles惊叫着扑向好友，却被爆炸带来的气流掀翻在地，无法动弹。  
  
          “Howard，Howard……” Charles大声呼喊着，却只能眼睁睁地看着他的好友在烈火中化为焦炭，无能为力。  
  
          “Charles。”  
  
          “Charles。”  
  
          “快醒醒。”   
  
          耳边清晰的呼唤声把他拉回现实。Charles半睁着眼，首先进入视线的是一扇斑驳的铁门，依旧潮湿的墙壁和昏暗的灯光让他意识到自己身在何处。Charles大口大口地呼吸着，泪水浸湿了他的面容，当他终于稳住心神后，才发现自己的上半身斜靠在Erik的怀里。男人跪坐在床垫上，双手扶着他的肩膀。  
  
          “我……” Charles慌忙坐起身，一只手捂着额头。先前的梦……被火焰吞噬的Howard……  
  
          “又做恶梦了？” Erik移动到床垫下的茅草堆上坐好。  
  
          Charles点点头，努力平复自己的呼吸。自从上一次在沙滩上使用了心灵感应能力后，Charles几乎每次入睡都会做恶梦，那些梦境有些是像先前那样真实感很强的场景，有时又只是毫无实体的恐惧感。他不清楚这是不是使用超能力的又一个副作用，但显然质量不高的睡眠让原本虚弱的身体恢复得并不好。  
  
          Erik从一旁塑料袋里取出保温杯拿给他。温热的红茶飘着奶香气，让Charles内心平静了不少。他背靠着墙壁，面向Erik坐在床垫上，看着男人拿着塑料瓶，倒出里面的药片。  
  
          这些日子，他被囚禁在基地地下的牢房里。Charles的身体相对于五天前已经好了许多，但有时仍会头痛欲裂，或是忽然之间失去意识晕倒。Charles分不太清时间，但他感觉Erik每天都有来照顾他，喂他吃药，给他带来新鲜有营养的食物。Charles不愿意太过打扰对方，但Erik总是不听他劝阻，离开不久后又会回来。  
  
          Max，Erik，现在这两个名字是同一个人了。对此，Charles还有些不习惯。十年间，Max的相貌变化太大，在刚遇见他的时候Charles以为他年龄将近四十，而很显然对方比自己还要年轻五岁，今年应该只有二十七。虽然Charles更倾向于称呼对方Max，但他也深知两人从前的羁绊是个秘密，不能让任何人知晓，何况这个基地里还有一个能够读心的变种人。于是，从前的那个小弟弟就只能是Erik了。  
  
          心灵感应，这种超能力对于Charles来说还是太过超前。尽管Erik嘱咐他不要再使用能力，但其实Charles根本不知道如何才能使用，又如何才能不使用。以往那些幻觉总是来得很突然，而心灵感应这种抽象的概念又没有实体，不像机械、仪器总会有开关可以操作。  
  
          就着温热的红茶服下药片，Charles感觉自己的胃里舒服很多，整个人精神也好了些。  
  
          “饿了吗，今天有牛肉。” Erik坐在他身边，把一盘营养可口的炖牛肉端在Charles面前。也不知道是不是因为Shaw先生的到来，最近兄弟会的伙食实在是太好了，Charles一点也不客气地拿起餐盘吃了起来。  
  
          “谢谢你，Erik。” Charles把空掉的餐盘放在一边，“你每天都来这里真的没事吗，要是让其他人发现了会不会对你不利？”  
  
          Erik轻轻摇摇头，把餐盘和水杯收拾进塑料袋里，说道：“还有什么需要的？”  
  
          Charles靠着墙壁思考一阵，说道：“如果可以，能不能帮我搞些热水？我已经好多天没洗澡了，现在这种状态恐怕不能洗冷水。”   
  
          Erik沉默片刻，嘴角忽然勾起一丝笑容。他伸出手，把Charles从墙边拉起身。没有反应过来，Charles就被已经Erik背在了背上。男人直接用能力把牢房的铁门打开，背着他迅速向外跑去。Charles只能惊讶地捂住口鼻，不敢发出一丝声音。他们没有乘坐贯通基地上下的电梯，Erik拐入一个漆黑的通道，顺着步行梯一直向上走着。直到他们最终来到一个房间，Erik把门锁好后，Charles才敢大口大口地呼吸。  
            
          “你疯了吗？Erik。” Charles皱着眉抱怨道，“如果被其他人发现了……”  
  
          “没有其他人。” Erik对他微微一笑，“他们都去另一个基地了，今天这里只有我。”  
  
          望着男人得意的表情，Charles只能感慨兄弟会的基建实在太差了，廊道里连摄像头都没有吗？Erik竟敢肆无忌惮地带走一个囚犯。Charles四处打量着，这个房间的布局与Hank的卧室类似，也许宿舍区的房间格局都差不多，那么这里是Erik的寝室吗？Charles隐约感觉自己似乎来过这里。  
  
          Erik从衣柜里取出一套睡衣拿给Charles，那套睡衣和他自己身上的一样，都是过去住在顶层时穿过的，看来Erik把他的衣物都安放在这里。走进卫生间，Charles打开淋浴喷头，热水带着雾气奔流而下，浇遍全身，让Charles仿佛瞬间进入天堂。牢房里虽然也带卫生间，但只有供人洗脸的凉水。在这样一个热带海岛上，五天没有洗澡简直要突破他的个人卫生记录。温暖的热水实在让人贪恋，Charles不知道自己冲淋了多久，直到满屋的雾气让他胸口发慌，眼前泛黑，才关上了水。  
  
          换上干净柔软的睡衣，Charles用手掌抹掉镜子上的雾水，一张毛茸茸的脸呈现在眼前。姜黄色的胡子从鬓角一直延伸到下巴，嘴唇上方那一小撮胡子让他的脸更加棱角分明，看起来有些严厉。也许自己以后可以考虑稍微留点胡子，Charles在心里想着。然而，现在是非常时期，还是保持个人卫生更重要。  
  
          Charles打开浴室门询问Erik，想要借用剃刀刮掉胡子。男人来到他身边，把镜子拉开，露出里面的储物空间。Charles道了声谢，拿起一把带有安全刀片的剃刀，对着镜子开始刮胡子。当他慢慢刮完半边脸时，发现Erik依旧站在身旁，一直盯着他。Charles不自在地皱了皱眉，刚想动口，手上的刀片就碰到下巴上新长起的一颗痘痘。Charles痛呼一声，身边的Erik反倒笑了起来，Charles只能怒视着镜子里的男人。直到整张脸都清洁完毕时，Erik依旧一脸笑意，Charles没有好气地抢过男人手里的干毛巾，转身走出了浴室。  
  
          房间的书桌上放着一把吹风机，Charles插上电源，给自己吹干头发。他已经有将近两个月没有剪头了，棕色微卷的发丝因为吹风机的作用显得更加蓬松，Charles十分担心自己会看起来像只毛绒玩具。Charles一边吹着头发，一边打量着书桌上的几本国家地理杂志。他还依稀记得十年前在伦敦老宅里，Max非常喜欢看他书房里的几本旅行画册，后来他把那一套书籍都送给了男孩。墙壁上的挂钟显示现在是十点半，Charles不清楚是am还是pm，因为Erik的宿舍同样没有窗户。  
  
          就在这时，屋外响起了巨大的敲门声，让Charles即使在吹风机的轰鸣下也能感受到空气里的震动。他连忙关掉开关，警觉地望着大门。而此时的Erik正在浴室里洗澡，完全听不到外面的声音。  
  
          “Erik，快开门。” 一个年轻女性的声音响起，Charles在心里默默咒骂着Erik，他不是说基地里没有其他人了么。  
  
          “我知道你在里面，我听到吹风机的声音了。” 这个声音听起来有点耳熟，Charles立刻想起了在高台上的那个金发女孩，Raven，Shaw先生的女儿，那个诬陷他偷东西的人。  
  
          天哪！如果让女孩发现他在Erik的房间里，不知道又会搞出怎样的闹剧，Shaw先生恐怕也会因为他而迁怒于Erik。  
  
          “Erik，你最近去哪了？每天晚上都找不到你。” 女孩继续用力敲着外门，Charles只感觉心脏快要提到嗓子眼。  
  
          就在这时，浴室里的水声停掉了。Charles着急地注视着浴室门，期盼Erik赶紧出来。当男人身上挂着水珠，只穿着一条宽松的黑色短裤出现时，Charles一瞬间居然脸红了。Erik懒洋洋地穿着拖鞋踱出来，Charles只能用唇语示意他外面有人。Erik瞅了一眼大门，微微皱紧眉头。  
  
          “Erik，你再不开门我就生气了。”女孩撒娇式地说道。  
  
          Erik来到Charles身边，按着他的肩膀让他坐在床上。他自己从衣柜里翻出一条干毛巾，擦掉身上的水渍。  
  
          “Raven，太晚了，我已经准备睡觉了，有什么话明天再说。” Erik从容地说道。  
  
          “Erik你快开门，我只是想看看你。”女孩的声音里充满了委屈，让Charles都感觉有些不舍。但是，他们绝对不能让她发现Charles在这里。  
  
          “太晚了，明天见。” Erik冷冷地回应道。  
  
          终于，女孩在屋外哭了起来。Charles和Erik同时皱起眉头，对望着彼此。女孩的哭声越来越大，“你要是不开门，我就一直坐在这里。”  
  
          Charles起身，想要躲进厕所。Erik抓住他的手腕，摇摇头，告诉他厕所并不安全。女孩的哭声越来越大，Erik思考了一下，来到床边，掀开被子，让Charles藏在里面。Charles露出怀疑的表情，这么一张单人床上能藏起一个人吗？Erik用眼神示意，让他相信自己。轻叹口气，Charles只好钻进薄薄的被单里，平趴在床垫上。Erik将他全身盖起，又从衣橱里拿出一堆衣物盖在上面，整理得差不多后，Erik套上一件薄T恤，打开了大门。  
  
          Charles听到女孩的哭声停止了，然后高跟鞋的声音在房间里响起，女孩走进卫生间，关上了门。Charles深吸一口气，还好没有躲在那里。  
  
          当洗手间的门再次打开后，Erik的声音从床边响起，Charles甚至能感觉到床垫的凹陷。“有什么事情，赶紧说吧。”  
  
          “没事就不能找你吗？” 女孩似乎站在Erik的对面，面向着Charles的方向。Charles只能绷紧身体，不敢发出任何声音。  
  
          “不能。” Erik冷冷地说道，“我说过了，除非有任务，否则我们平时不用见面。”  
  
          “你的任务不就是保护我吗？你可是答应过爸爸的。”  
  
          “没错，只是当你有危险的时候。”  
  
          “那我现在就是有危险，今天基地里一个人也没有，我睡不着觉，我要你陪我。”说罢，女孩坐在Erik身边，差点压到Charles的脚踝。Charles只能继续屏住呼吸，期盼女孩没有发现异样。  
  
          Erik忽然拉起女孩，把她带到书桌前。“不要胡闹，Raven。”  
  
          “我没有胡闹。”女孩辩解道，“我已经知道错了，这些天我都没有去招惹那个人类，你还想要我怎样？”  
  
          Erik叹了口气，“你根本不知道自己错在哪。”  
  
          “是啊，我的确不知道。”女孩的声音又带起了哭腔，“但是你说我错了，我就会改。”  
  
          “我对你的心意，你还不明白吗？”  
  
          Erik沉默了一阵，说道：“我说过，你是我的妹妹，我对你只有责任，不会往那个方面去想。”  
  
          “所以……所以……你就不理我了吗？”女孩又大声哭了起来。  
  
          Erik有些无措地望着她，“我没有不理你。”  
  
          “但我不是小孩子，我还有正事要做，你可以找Alex他们和你年龄差不多的人玩，我没有时间陪你。”  
  
          “我知道，我不会来烦你，只是不要不理我，好吗？”女孩一边抽泣一边说道，娇滴滴的声音让Charles感觉心都要化了。  
  
          Erik又叹了口气，“好，只要你答应我现在回去睡觉。”  
  
          女孩止住哭泣，答应了他，之后又小声说了些什么才从房间离去。Erik用能力把大门反锁上，来到床边，掀开被子。  
  
          忽然而来的灯光让Charles眯起眼，他揉了揉眼睛，懒洋洋地坐起身，对着Erik打趣道：“你还蛮有魅力的。”  
  
          Erik没有搭理他，把床上的衣服叠起整理好放进衣柜。Charles靠坐在床头边，说道：“其实你们也不是亲兄妹，为什么不考虑一下？感觉这个姑娘对你用情很深。”  
  
          Erik依旧默不作声，Charles感觉到对方似乎陷入了沉思。沉默的氛围直到他们回到基地地下的牢房里时依旧蔓延在两人中间。Erik把他放在床垫上，等Charles把自己裹进被子里后，Erik一挥手把灯关掉，自己也躺倒在一旁的茅草堆里。  
  
          “Erik。” Charles轻轻唤了一声，躺在床垫旁边的男人转过身侧躺着，面对着Charles。  
  
          “为什么不回去睡？”Charles问道。  
  
          “不想回去。”Erik淡淡地答道。  
  
          “想聊聊吗？” Charles侧身打量着对方，Erik显然有些心事，恐怕还和那个女孩有关。  
  
          黑暗中，Erik的目光依旧闪亮，他叹了口气，说道：“不是你想的那样。”  
  
          “什么？”Charles一时没有反应过来对方所指。  
  
          “Raven只是我的妹妹，我对她没有其他想法。”  
  
          “嗯……好吧。”Charles把枕头调整到一个舒适的位置，“那你有其他喜欢的女孩吗？”  
  
          Erik沉默了很久，最后说道：“没有。”  
  
          “兄弟会里的女孩确实太少了。”Charles叹了口气，忽然想到自己也很久没有和人约会了。  
  
          “你有喜欢的人吗？” Erik忽然问道。  
  
          Charles思考一阵，“嗯，上一个认真交往的女孩是Moira，你见过她。在这之后没有太长久的。”  
  
          “后来我就被你们绑架到这里了，也没有心思再谈恋爱。” Charles自嘲地笑了起来。  
  
          黑暗中，Erik一直在默默注视着他。Charles有些无措地舔舔嘴唇，说道：“快回去吧，你睡在地上会生病的。”   
  
          “没事，我经常睡地上。” Erik说道，依旧没有离开的意思。  
  
          Charles叹了口气，这个男人真的很奇怪，照顾起人的时候温柔周到，但有时候又倔强得像个小孩子。  
  
          “来吧。” Charles让开身旁的位置，把自己挤在靠着墙边的床垫上，“我们可以挤一下，如果你生病了，就没人给我带好吃的了。”  
  
          黑暗中，他看不见对方的表情，只能看见一双闪着微光的眼睛。Erik迟疑了一下，然后慢慢移动到Charles身边，躺了下来。Charles掀开被子，给旁边的人盖上，然后自己面向墙壁侧过身躺下。他能够感觉到Erik的鼻息轻轻拂在他脑后的头发上，洗发水的清香味漂浮在周围，让人感到很安心。Charles很快就进入了梦乡。  
  
          可能是因为之前昏睡了太久，这一次Charles醒得很早。这么长时间来第一次，他没有做任何梦。当他睁开眼时，才意识到身边还躺着另一个人。Erik侧身面向着他，依旧沉睡着。借助门缝里透出的光线，Charles仔细打量着男人的睡容。长长的睫毛随着呼吸起伏微微颤抖，下巴上的胡茬映在那张线条硬朗的脸上，看起来十分英俊。难怪那个小女孩这么缠着他。  
  
          Erik轻叹一声，闭着眼向Charles身边挪去，嘴唇差点贴在他的脖子上。温热的气息拂过敏感的肌肤，Charles的身体瞬间僵硬了。他小心翼翼地坐起身，翻过横在一边的Erik，慢慢挪到卫生间里。  
  
          Fuck。Charles望着自己睡裤里撑起的小帐篷，连忙用凉水冲脸。这是清晨的正常反应，Charles在心里安慰自己。但他确实应该赶紧找个姑娘谈场恋爱，哪怕只是暂时的。  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
          当他完成晨间洗漱后，Erik已经离开了牢房。Charles坐回到床垫上，背靠着墙壁。和谈恋爱相比，他现在最需要的是理清已知的所有资料。在与Erik相处的这些日子，Charles了解到很多兄弟会的内部信息。  
  
          兄弟会，一个由变种人组建的武装组织。以Shaw先生为元首、最高统帅，下辖四大基地和众多分支机构，极为扁平化的管理模式，所有人只接受Shaw先生的领导，但在完成具体事务时会有分工合作。而他被关押在其中的一个基地，Emma Frost是这里的直接负责人，手下有Erik、Angel、Azazel等几十人。作为兄弟会的情报部门，基地建在一座与世隔绝的海岛上，平时外出主要依靠拥有瞬移能力的变种人。情报部门的头目拥有探知他人记忆和想法的心灵感应能力，而最高统帅Shaw先生并不完全信任她，甚至打算随时杀掉她。  
  
          Charles叹了口气，这种君臣之间相互厮杀的文学情节到了二十一世纪依旧存在。变种人不是号称是更高人一等的生物么，可还是不免暴露出最普通的人性。  
  
          对于Charles来说，兄弟会真的是一个很奇怪的存在。就拿这座基地来说吧，作为情报部门，这里没有互联网，没有看起来酷炫无比的装备，通讯基本依靠面谈，最多会使用电话、手机。这样的机构即使放在二十世纪六十年代的007电影里，也算挺差劲的。然而，在战斗力方面，兄弟会似乎又比当今著名的恐怖组织厉害很多。直接对美国本土军事基地开战，这种事在二战结束以来恐怕从未发生过。如果他能登录互联网，一定能够看到铺天盖地的新闻报道。  
  
          这时，牢房的大门响起声音，一个穿着灰色围裙的中年妇女打开门，皱着眉头望着他。女人把之前放在门边的餐盘收起，换上一份新的食物。  
  
          嗯，兄弟会不仅是个变种人的准军事组织，同时还是拥有大批人类信徒的邪教。  
  
          而在中年妇女身后，一个蓝色高大的身影从阴影中走出，Charles睁大眼睛，欣喜地叫出了声。  
  
          “Hank！” 青年走入牢房时，Charles起身给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
  
          “Charles。”蓝色青年也紧紧搂着他，“我好怕再也看不到你。”  
  
          “我没事，我没事，你还好吗？” Charles上上下下打量着他，发现Hank身上的肌肉壮实很多，一些原本只是蓝色绒毛的地方长出了坚硬的、犹如丛林野兽般的硬毛。  
  
          “Charles，你先跟我走，其他的事情之后我再解释。” Hank犹豫了一下，接着说道，“但是，他们说必须要给你戴上这个。”  
  
          蓝色青年手里拿着一副铁质的脚镣，Charles见过，之前在基地上层，所有进入那里的人类都戴着脚镣。这种刑具与其说是为了限制自由，不如说是为了凸显各自的地位，让戴着的人时刻谨记自己的身份。  
  
          见Charles默不作声，Hank感到有些为难，默默地低下头。  
  
          “没事的，Hank。” Charles坐到床垫上，伸出小腿，“来吧。”  
  
          当Charles跟随着Hank从关押他的楼房走到通向更高层的电梯时，脚踝上的皮肤已经被磨得生疼。Charles知道这种镣铐会很重，走起路来很不容易，但是每走一步脚镣上的金属都会摩擦凸起的踝关节，而他又没有穿袜子。这样下去不到一天他的皮肤就会磨烂。  
  
          电梯来到了基地的最上层，是Charles曾经居住和工作过的地方。Hank带着他来到实验室，一进门就把大门关上，扶着Charles坐到椅子上。Hank从储物架上拿起一罐凡士林，帮助Charles抹在擦伤的部位。只要静止不动，伤口就不会难受。  
  
          “Charles，Shaw先生答应了我要你来实验室帮忙的请求，这是目前为止我能争取到的最好结果。” Hank蹲在他身边说道。  
  
          “你是怎么劝服他的？” Charles有些惊讶于在外沉默寡言的Hank是如何说服一个极端主义者的。  
  
          “昨天我们参观了兄弟会的其他基地和设施，我指出那些地方存在的安全风险和漏洞，并且提出了解决方案。Shaw先生要我全权负责所有基地的改造，然后我告诉他血检仪的研究需要你的支持，他就答应了。” Hank腼腆地说道。  
  
          “谢谢你，Hank。” Charles说道，“他们的设施确实太落后了，一点也不像谍战片。”  
  
          Hank也笑了起来，但又转而有些哀伤地望着他，“可是，先生只允许你居住在地下，而且必须戴着这个。”  
  
          “没有关系，Hank，你已经帮了我很大的忙了。至少，我每天有十几个小时可以待在这里，对吗？” Charles感觉自己似乎在给对面的青年打气。  
  
          青年点点头，“而且，你在这里，我们才能想办法逃出去。”  
  
          “Hank，你愿意和我一起逃走？” Charles因为青年的这句话而受到鼓舞。  
  
          “嗯。他们那个样子对你，我是无论如何不能原谅的。想想看，我们身边有那么多朋友、亲人都是人类，我不想与他们为敌。”  
  
          Charles张开双臂把蹲在一旁的青年搂进怀里，在他耳边轻声说道：“一定能够找到让你变回来的方法。到时候我们就一起走。”  
  
          Hank也张开双臂拥住他，坚定地点点头。  
  
          由于身体还没完全恢复，一整天，Charles都躺在实验室的躺椅上。为了不再加重脚上的伤口，也为了躲避其他变种人的骚扰，Hank把他留在实验室里，自己去餐厅给Charles带饭回来。  
  
          迷迷糊糊中，Charles感到脚踝上的重量忽然消失。他睁开眼，发现Erik蹲在他身边，而之前扣在腿上的脚镣已经被解开扔在地上。  
  
          “Hi。” Charles慵懒地打声招呼，“谢谢你。”  
  
          Erik从塑料瓶里倒出几粒药片，放在他的手心里，让Charles就着温水喝下去。  
  
          “Hank想办法让我回到实验室工作了。” Charles说道。  
  
          Erik点点头。  
  
          就在这时，Hank带着餐盘回到了实验室，见到Erik的瞬间有些惊讶，但很快又恢复了平静。  
  
          “Lehnsherr先生，您来早了，我们下午才开始工作，Alex和Sean还在吃饭。” Hank把餐盘放在Charles身边的茶水桌上，把他搀扶着坐起来。Hank的视线扫了一眼地面上的脚镣，然后又转向Charles，给他披上一件薄外套。  
  
          Erik没有说话就离开了。当男人的身影消失在门口后，Charles问道：“你们下午要做什么？”  
  
          Hank起身把实验室的大门锁紧，坐到Charles身边，说道：“ 基地的设施改建，Shaw先生让他和Alex、Sean一起帮我。”  
  
          “他没有伤害你吧？” Hank担忧地望着他。  
  
          伤害，怎么会？Charles摇摇头，之后又想起Hank并不知道Erik就是当年的Max，恐怕把他与那些仇视他的变种人当成了同类。但是，为了他们共同的安全，Charles不能告诉Hank事情的真相，以免哪天Emma Frost从青年的头脑里翻出这些信息。  
  
          “他只是帮我解开了这个。” Charles望着地面上的脚镣，“他能控制金属。”  
  
          “我听说，他是兄弟会最厉害的杀手，不知道有多少人死在他的手里，还是和他保持距离为好。”Hank说道，“Shaw先生安排他在这，恐怕也是为了监督我们。”  
  
          Charles默默点点头，陷入了沉思。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          把一个设施简陋、体量巨大而又与世隔绝的混凝土建筑改造成为高度信息化的谍报中心，这种难度巨大的工程也只有Hank这种天才少年才有勇气去挑战。光是需要铺设的电缆就会花掉兄弟会不少钱，更不要提其他高端的硬件设施。Charles猜想，兄弟会背后一定有一个庞大的财团在支撑，甚至有可能是一些国家。  
  
          Hank在一个星期内就完成了图纸设计，而Erik负责按照Hank的要求采购物资，肌肉结实的Alex在高中毕业后做过两年建筑工人，动手能力很强，而Sean则跟在他身边打下手。  
  
          这些日子，Charles每天早上会被戴上脚镣，从牢房走到实验室。而当他进入实验室大门后，Erik就会用能力把链条解开，等到晚上需要返回牢房的时候再给他扣上。最开始的几天，Hank坚持要每日接送他，当青年确认Erik可以使用能力让Charles的脚踝少受折磨后，也就放任让Erik护送他。也许是每天能够和自己的好友在一起，心情放松，Charles的病情好转了许多，基本已经恢复到最初的水平。只是他之前好不容易练起的一点肌肉如今又消失不见了。  
  
          Charles穿着白色的实验服，坐在自己曾经的办公桌前，喝着温热的红茶。虽然有Erik的帮助，但Charles脚踝上的伤口还是隐隐作痛，必须每过几个小时涂抹一层凡士林。  
  
          Hank正在隔震台上修理一些设备，有些是新采购的，有些是Charles过去使用过的分析仪器。Charles还记得那几个设备是Erik展现能力时摔坏的。以他自己的水平完全不知道该如何处理，但是现在有了Hank，他可是任何设备专家。  
  
          “搞定！” 青年虽然不再佩戴眼镜，但还是习惯性地扶了扶额头，擦掉脸上的汗水。  
  
          “换了几个部件就好了。” Hank骄傲地拍拍手，“不过还是多花了些时间。坏掉的部件并不是摔坏的，而是消磁了。”  
  
          “你确定吗？”Charles不方便行动，Hank把换下来的配件拿到他的办公桌上。  
  
          “这些是磁敏材料做的，在抗冲击方面没太大问题，只能是消磁了。” Hank强调。  
  
          Charles微微皱着眉头，回想着Erik在他面前展现能力时的场景。  
  
          “Hank，我怀疑，Erik的变种能力其实不只是移动金属物体，他也许是通过控制磁场来实现的。” Charles说道。  
  
          “Erik Lehnsherr？”  
  
          Charles点点头。  
  
          “如果真是这样，那他的技能也太Bug了。” Hank说道，“四种基本力之一。磁就是电，电就是磁，他能做的可不止移动金属那么简单。”  
  
          “有没有简易的方法进行验证？”  
  
          “这个很容易，最基本的电磁感应就可以。”  Hank犹豫了一下，接着说道：“ Charles，你不觉得变种人的超能力太违反常识了吗？”  
  
          “隔空移物，或者控制磁场移动物体，先不讨论这些是如何实现的，首先对物体做功就要消耗能量，而这些能量都是哪来的？总不能违背热力学第一定律啊。”  
  
          “确实。” Charles沉思着，“也许是和身体其他机能一样，使用的是化学能？”  
  
          “如果是化学能，总会有极限，就算变种人拥有高于常人的化学能转换效率，可人的身体终究是由碳氢氧氮这些元素组成，储存不了多少能量。”  
  
          “其他人我不清楚，但是Alex，他的身体可以发出镭射激光，能量足以烧掉混凝土墙壁，而自己毫发无损。我实在无法理解这其中的原理。”蓝色青年叹了口气，瘫坐在Charles身边的椅子上。  
  
          “Hank，你的变种能力是什么？” Charles问道，这么长时间来，他不清楚Hank还有哪些变异。  
  
          “相比之下，我的就挺无聊了。” Hank自嘲道，“动物的外表，好像仅此而已。但是在招募仪式过后，身上野兽的痕迹更明显了，肌肉和力量也比过去强了不少。”  
  
          招募仪式是兄弟会的变种人入会时必须走的一个程序。Erik把Charles偷偷放出来洗澡的那天，Hank、Alex和Sean就被带往其他基地，接受Shaw先生的招募。整个仪式流程Hank没有任何印象，他只记得自己被注射了镇静剂，而当他再次醒来时，仪式已经结束，他和Alex、Sean被安置在舒适的房间中。在那之后，他们参观了兄弟会的其他几处机构，然后就回到了现在的地方。  
  
          “其实你现在看起来蛮酷炫的。” Charles微笑着调侃道，“我要是女孩子，就喜欢你现在这种bad ass。”  
  
          “ Fuck off， Charles。” Hank没有好气地白了他一眼。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
          整个白天，Charles都在思考超能力的问题，他们的能量究竟来自于哪里？Charles想到自己使用心灵感应后，整个人差点死掉，Erik之前也提到过死在Trask集团实验室里的变种人，他们的身体无法承担他们的能力。想到这里，Charles甚至有些后怕，他差一点也不明不白地死在这里。可是，他至今仍然无法理清自己的能力是如何控制的。对此，Charles只能无奈地叹口气。  
  
          直到Hank去吃晚饭的时候，大半天没有露面的Erik终于出现在实验室门口。一见到Erik的面容，Charles立刻想起自己之前的猜想。男人手里拿着一个纸袋，刚要和他打招呼，就被Charles一瘸一拐地拽进了房间。  
  
          “这是你喜欢的那家店里的羊角面包。” Erik疑惑地望着一脸兴奋的Charles。他外出采购设备，回程的途中顺便去买了Charles喜欢的点心，只是Charles似乎一点也没注意到。  
  
          Charles取出一根电线放在地面上，在电线的两端夹上用来测量电流的万用表。如果Erik是利用磁场移动电线，那么在这期间万用表应该能检测到电流，最简单的电磁感应小实验。  
  
          “Erik，让这根电线漂浮起来。” Charles手里拿着万用表，对身后的男人说道。  
  
          Erik的眉毛皱得更深了，额头上的抬头纹也紧紧地黏在一起。但最后，男人还是按照他的吩咐，用能力让电线悬浮在空中。万用表上跳跃的数字让Charles兴奋地尖叫一声，转身扑在Erik怀里。  
  
          Erik抬起的双手僵在原地，慢慢放在Charles的背上。  
  
           “Erik，Erik，你知道吗，你的能力不止是移动金属，你控制的其实是磁场。”兴奋的Charles忽然意识到自己的失态，连忙从男人胸前爬起来。  
  
           “这有什么区别吗？” Erik依旧疑惑地望着他。  
  
          “哦，区别非常大呢，my friend。最简单的，你可以让金属内部产生电流。比如说，当这里停电时，你就是一台发电机。当然，这些电器的使用需要交流电，而……” Charles的嘴里忽然被塞进一块面包，让他无法发出声音，而Erik正似笑非笑地看着他。  
  
          口腔里的美味食物忽然吸引了他的注意力，Charles开心地啃完剩下的面包，坐在办公桌前，喝了一大口水。  
  
          “我这里有我们学校电磁学101的教程，我帮你保存在pad里，你平时可以拿回去看。”Charles一边说着，一边在笔记本电脑上进行操作。  
  
          当他把pad递给站在身边的Erik时，男人脸上略带嘲讽的表情让Charles有些脸红。  
  
          “那个，如果你不感兴趣，就算了。” Charles正要收回手时，Erik抢过pad，转过身塞在裤子背后的口袋里。深色的牛仔裤被屏幕撑开，让男人臀部和大腿的曲线更加明显。Charles不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，在Erik再次转过身时移开了视线。  
            
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
          在实验室工作最明显的好处是他可以用这里的卫生间洗澡。Charles用吹风机吹干头发，在镜子的反光中发现Erik依旧坐在实验室里，正在看早前Charles拿给他的pad，那样认真的表情Charles之前也见到过。Erik带他回到纽约公寓的那次，男人也是这样认真地靠在沙发上看书。Charles忍不住去想，如果十年前Max没有离开学校，说不定现在也已经拿到博士学位，或者早早出来工作，有一个幸福美满的家。然而，仅仅因为他是变种人，这些平淡美好的事物似乎与他无缘。  
  
          轻叹口气，Charles跟随着Erik回到地下牢房。当Charles从卫生间换好睡衣出来时，Erik依旧没有离开。Charles疑惑地注视着对方，而Erik微微一笑，把pad从裤兜里掏出来，在Charles面前晃一晃。  
  
          “哦？有什么看不明白的地方吗？” Charles坐在床垫上，拍了拍身边的位置，让Erik也坐过来。之前递给他教程的时候，Charles还担心Erik会因为他的多管闲事而不高兴，他没有想到对方的学习兴趣这么强，心里暗自高兴。  
  
          Erik脱掉鞋子坐在Charles身边，两个人都背靠着墙壁，pad放在Charles的膝盖上，屏幕的光亮在昏暗的灯光下很耀眼，Charles伸出手主动把亮度调低。  
  
          Erik把教程翻到一个页面，指着上面的几行计算式。  
  
          “这个啊，嗯，这是麦克斯韦方程组。” Charles咬了咬嘴唇，有些尴尬地问道：“你学过微积分吗？”  
  
          Erik摇摇头。  
  
          “嗯，其实也没那么难啦。这几行是这个方程组的积分形式，下面这个是微分形式。” Charles感觉自己紧张得快冒汗了，“总之，这个叫麦克斯韦的科学家通过这组数学公式，把电场和磁场完美地统一在一起，还预言了电磁波的存在。”  
  
          看着他有些窘迫的表情，Erik轻声笑了起来。Charles皱着眉头，努力在头脑里构思该如何给一个高中没有读完的人讲述这个19世纪最伟大的科学成果。  
  
          “你可以这么理解，电和磁本质上是一样的，如果你能控制磁场让金属移动，那么也可以控制磁场让金属内部产生电流。” Charles说道，“电流让我们头顶上的灯泡发光，而你可以用你的能力让电线产生电流，点亮灯泡。”  
  
          “要怎么做？” Erik问道。  
  
          Charles撇着嘴，“我也不清楚。你试试能不能不要想着把电线从墙里扯出来，而是让它在你能力的作用下保持静止？”  
  
          Erik伸出右手，手掌对准挂着灯泡的导线。一开始，线绳在他的能力作用下左右摇摆。Erik屏住呼吸，咬住嘴唇，手指微微弯曲，让导线不再移动。忽然间，灯泡强烈地闪了一下，伴随着爆裂声，整个房间陷入了黑暗，只有Charles膝盖上的屏幕还泛着蓝白色的亮光。  
  
          “Wow！你成功了。” Charles一边笑着一边拍了拍Erik的大腿，“瞬间的强电流把灯丝烧断了，这就是电磁感应作用。”  
  
          “说真的，Erik，你的能力太棒了，我简直想象不到它还有多少用途。” Charles扭过脸，微笑望着Erik。  
  
          这时，他才注意到Erik一直在身边注视着他，四周漆黑一片，电脑屏幕柔和的光线打在对方脸上，让原本深绿色的眼眸闪耀着灰色的光芒。Charles忽然感到呼吸不畅，心脏在胸腔里强烈地跳动着，他不自觉地咽下口水，移开视线，但眼角的余光发现Erik的脸越靠越近。Charles想要向后退缩，但背后只有坚硬的墙壁，让他无处可躲。  
  
          忽然间，电脑屏幕的亮光消失了，膝盖上的pad进入自动锁屏模式。Charles深呼一口气，黑暗似乎给他带来更多的安全感，Charles头脑中思索着如何继续先前的话题。然而，一只手没入他的发间，把他拉向前，上唇传来的热度让Charles瞬间僵住了。没等他反应过来，另一只手臂揽过他的腰身，把他圈进怀里。  
  
          Erik的嘴唇紧紧覆上他的，近似疯狂地啃咬着，男人的舌头顶开他的牙齿，在他的口腔里攻城略地。Charles的头脑完全懵掉了，甚至忘记了呼吸，身体慢慢软在对方怀里。Erik的舌头纠缠着他的，Charles忍不住发出一声喘息，而男人像是得到鼓励似的，把他紧紧勒在身上，手掌在他的后背摸索着。终于，Erik放过了他的嘴唇，Charles大口大口地呼吸着，却忽然被放倒在床垫上，男人强壮的身躯把他压在身下，那双嘴唇又封锁住了空气。Charles颤抖着双手想要推开他，然而男人的力气太大， 让他的根本无力反抗。Charles被吻得快要失去理智，他把手臂从身前抽出，勾住对方的脖子，狠狠咬住男人的下唇，又把自己的舌头缠入对方的口腔。Erik因为他的回应发出愉悦的喘息声，一只手从睡衣的下摆伸了进去，爱抚着他的腰身。两个人的身体紧紧地贴合着，当彼此身体下方坚硬的部分隔着裤子碰触到时，Charles发出近似娇喘的呻吟声。Erik忽然松开了他，坐起把自己的上衣扯掉，然后俯下身，沿着Charles的脸颊向下吻去，男人一边啃咬着他的脖颈，一边用双手解开睡衣的纽扣，细细的亲吻延续到他的锁骨。Charles抚摸着对方坚实的臂膀，那些轮廓鲜明的肌肉在黑暗中显得更加真实，Charles的双手慢慢滑落到男人的腰间，隔着牛仔裤爱抚着对方挺翘的臀部。  
  
          忽然，脚踝上传来的刺痛让Charles叫出了声，Erik慌忙停下，温柔地注视着他。先前，Erik的牛仔裤擦到了Charles脚踝上的伤口，锥心的痛感让他瞬间恢复了理智。Charles挣扎着坐起身，背靠着墙壁，努力平复自己的呼吸。Erik依旧跨跪在他身前，房间里安静得只有两个人的呼吸声。Erik吞咽下口水，伸出右手抚上Charles的脸颊，慢慢又向他靠了过来。  
  
          “不。” Charles的声音有些颤抖。黑暗中，男人迟疑了一下，但还是用嘴唇覆上他的额头，落下一串异常温柔的吻。  
  
          Charles担心自己又要失去理智，连忙说道：“不，Erik，我们不能。”  
  
          “为什么……” Erik的嘴唇轻抚着他的睫毛，眼睑，鼻梁，最后来到敏感的耳垂。Charles的身体像触电一般弹了起来，把他推开。  
  
          “我……你……你是我的弟弟。” Charles用双手捂着脸，大口大口地喘息着。  
  
          黑暗中，他看不清楚对方的表情，但男人异常冰冷的声音表达出了一切：“不，我不是你的弟弟。”  
  
          Charles感觉到男人从床垫离开。他把身体蜷缩在墙角里，不敢直视对方。对面传来铁门打开的声音，Erik只留下一句话。  
  
          “你是个混蛋，Charles。”         
  
          铁门锁住了外面的灯光，也锁住了Charles心中挣扎涌出的欲望。Charles颤抖着把睡衣的扣子系好，在枕边摸索着，找到了那罐凡士林，慢慢涂抹在脚踝的伤口上，皮肤上的刺痛让他大声哭了出来。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
          对于四天前那个暧昧的夜晚，Charles不可能假装什么也没发生，正如Erik也是如此。那天之后，Charles几乎没有见到对方，Hank成为每天早晚接送他的人。但是每天来到实验室后，Charles脚踝上的锁链依旧会自动打开，只是那个人不再会进屋和他寒暄，只是在走廊上远远地使用自己的能力。  
  
          Charles清楚自己搞砸了，正如Erik所说，他是个混蛋，也是个懦夫。他让他们两个人陷入了无比尴尬的境地。 最近平静的生活让Charles在那一瞬间忘记了自己所处的境地。他是个囚犯，他要逃出去，逃离兄弟会，远离这片纷扰之地。而那个人，就算他的身上还有当年的影子，也依旧是兄弟会最顶尖的杀手。  
  
          但是，这样也好，Charles心想。一时的心痛总比陷入无望的感情漩涡要好得多，对于他和对方来说，都是如此。  
           
  
          于是，Charles把自己的心思投入到真正紧迫的事务上——变种基因抑制剂。如果他和Hank想要逃回人类社会，首先必须解决的就是好友的外表。Hank的变异是由Trask集团实验室里的一种激素促生的，那么同样道理，也应当可以找到方法抑制这种变异的表达。业界已经有不少学者对抑制基因表达进行过研究，Charles相信自己一定能够找出方法。  
  
          电脑时钟上显示的日期提醒着Charles自己曾经的生活。原本，此时此刻，他应该会和Howard、Hank一起回到伦敦，参加关于英国是否应该脱离欧盟的全民公投。而现实中的此时此刻，Howard已经不在人世，他和Hank依旧被困在一座孤岛上。  
  
          Hank领着Alex和Sean回到实验室，结束了上午的工作，人群中依旧没有Erik的身影。Charles叹了口气，忽然想起他还没有收集到另外两个变种人的血液样本。礼貌地询问过后，两个年轻人很爽快地答应了他。Charles把Sean的血液样本放入恒温柜后，又绑住Alex的右臂。这时，男孩皮肤上的一个疤痕引起了Charles的注意。  
  
          “Alex，这个是伤口是怎么来的？” Charles紧紧地握住Alex的手臂，激动的声音把他吓了一跳。  
  
          “Wow， Charles，easy。” Alex有些无措地望着他，“最开始训练的时候，我的能力一直使不出来，得依靠这种针剂才能促进能力爆发。不过最近我已经开始慢慢掌握了，以后也许就不需要了。”  
  
          “这种针剂是兄弟会的？” Charles咬着嘴唇，眼中的神情把Hank也吓了一跳。  
  
          “Charles，你怎么了？” Hank扶着他的肩膀，想要搞清楚他情绪失控的原因。  
  
          Charles望了一眼Hank，马上回到自己的办公桌前，在笔记本电脑里寻找为Moira创建的文件夹。Charles把电脑连上打印机，一张张恐怖的尸体图片被打印出来，让站在一旁的Sean撇了撇嘴。Hank把打印出来的图片拿在手里翻看，慢慢发现了一个特点，那些照片中尸体的皮肤上都有和Alex手臂上一样的针孔——比普通肌肉注射器的针头要粗，同时带有锯齿形边缘。  
  
          Charles从Hank手里抢过图片，向门外走去。他也不清楚自己想干什么，但他知道自己必须找到什么人把这件事问明白。Charles站在电梯通道口，敞开的金属门里忽然出现了Erik的身影。男人面无表情地注视着他，一点也没有感到惊讶。Charles在电梯门再次合起的瞬间用手臂挡住，扯住男人的衣领，把他拉了出来。  
  
          “这些是你们做的吗？” Charles一手拿着照片，另一只手指着照片上的针孔，怒视着他。  
  
          Erik扫了一眼照片，冷冷地答道：“是。”  
  
          “为什么……” Charles终于得到了自己预想中的答案，心里却愈发恐惧，“为什么……仅仅纽约市区，就有十四个人……你们为什么要杀他们？”  
  
          “没有人想杀他们。” Erik的回答依旧冰冷，“他们只是身体承受不了他们的能力。”  
  
          同样的话语Charles曾经听到过，那是Charles向Erik询问Hank为什么会变成蓝色时，Erik的回答。  
  
          “这种针剂，也是那种激素吗？” Charles颤抖着问道。  
  
          Erik没有回答他，但沉默就代表了默认。  
  
          “你们为什么……要伤害自己的同胞？”   
  
          “如果你能早点研究出来那个血检仪，我们就不需要用这种方式来找变种人。”Erik说道，“在那之前，每天都会有人这样死去。”  
  
          Charles忽然感觉胃里很难受，他扶着墙，大口大口地喘着气，理智让他不能在男人面前崩溃。他转过身，沿着墙壁慢慢向实验室走去，而Erik也很识趣地没有跟随他。  
  
          推开门，Alex和Sean已经离开，此时实验室里只有Hank一个人。青年正在他的办公桌抽屉里翻找什么，在看到他的一瞬间怔住了。  
  
          “Hank，你在干嘛？” Charles皱着眉头望着蓝色青年。  
  
          Hank清清嗓子，然后说道：“有一个零件找不到了，想看看是不是掉在哪了。”  
  
          Charles心中积蓄的抑郁让他迫不及待地把好友搂住。  
  
          “Hank，我们一定要逃出去。” Charles坚定地说道，“我已经查到关于基因抑制技术的文献，用不了多久，我们就能让你变回来了。”  
  
          “相信我。”   
  
          怀里的青年没有做声，只是默默地拍了拍他的后背。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
             
          整个下午，Charles都在电脑上看文献。Hank他们在继续忙着布置管线，还要至少半个月才能完成。Charles伸了个懒腰，起身去给自己泡一杯红茶。  
  
          就在这时，Charles的身边升腾起一阵黑烟，Charles来不及做出任何反应就被红皮肤男人抓住手臂，一起消失在空气中。洁白的马克杯掉在地板上，摔成了碎片。  
  
          经历过多次瞬移后，Charles已经比过去适应了些。很快，他就发现自己身处一间装饰华丽的房间，屋子里欧式家具和摆设让他立刻想起，这是他来到兄弟会后，与Emma Frost第一次会面的地方。  
  
          而此时，壁炉前的两张沙发上分别坐着一身黑色西装的Shaw先生和一袭白色长裙的Emma Frost。Charles没有想到会见到这两个人，呆呆地站在那里，不知所措。  
  
          Azazel从身后把他按倒，让他跪在地上。  
  
          Shaw先生又露出了亲切的笑容，对着Charles说道：“ 好久不见，Xavier教授，我们听说，你最近挺忙的？”  
  
          Charles不知道男人用意为何，并没有回答他。Charles的视线转向Emma，金发女人依旧冷若冰霜，脸上的表情明显不快。  
  
          “但是，你的精力好像并没有用在我们想要的东西上。” Shaw先生注视着他，“基因抑制技术是什么，可以解释给我听吗？”  
  
          Charles瞬间明白过来了。他们发现了他的计划，知道他在研究抑制剂。  
  
          “不用担心，你可以什么都不说。” Shaw先生接着说道，“我只是在想，还有谁知晓你的计划，有谁在帮你，为什么你的腿上没有戴脚镣？”  
  
          Charles大睁着双眼，Azazel忽然从身后扭住他的手臂，Charles只能吃痛低下头。  
  
          隐约间，Charles看到女人白色的高跟鞋向自己走来，纯白的丝绸裙摆像水波一样在木地板上荡漾着。女人在他面前停住，蹲下身，双手抚摸着他的太阳穴。  
  
          一阵阵寒意向他袭来。Charles知道Emma Frost会进入他的意识，从他的记忆中任意读取想要的东西。女人会看到他和Hank一起讨论基地的施工图，谋划逃跑的可能线路。还会看到Erik把他的锁链打开，让他免受痛苦。更重要的是，女人会发现Erik对他的各种保护和照顾，会发现他们之间的羁绊，会发现Erik对Shaw先生所做的隐瞒。  
  
          不，他不能拖累他们。  
  
          在大脑感受到针刺般疼痛的一刹那，Charles惊叫一声，眼前出现一片白光，身边的人都消失不见。忽然间，一大股黑色的巨浪从远处向他拍来，在被卷入洪流的一刹那，Charles看到了一个诡异的景象。  
  
          白衣女人和红皮肤男人痛苦地倒在地上，双手紧紧掐着自己的脖颈，脸颊憋得通红，而他自己的身体则趴在两人之间的地板上，一动不动。从视线的角度来看，Charles应该是处在Shaw先生的位置。那么，这是他又一次使用了心灵感应能力吗？来不及思考，Charles就被黑暗彻底吞噬。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	13. 第一部第12.5章番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为过渡性剧情。此番外为Erik视角，主要弥补正文单一Charles视角下没有表述的一些内容，其中有部分内容会与正文重叠。不看本章也完全不影响剧情。

  
          一种熟悉的刺痛感涌入他的大脑时，Erik正在走廊上和Raven争吵。  
  
          在回宿舍的路上，金发少女把他拦了下来，女孩得意洋洋的表情让Erik产生一种不好的预感。十年的相处，他对于这个“小公主”相当了解。  
  
          上一次女孩露出这样的表情时，Erik刚刚执行完一次营救任务。在作战基地的配合下，Erik和Azazel把Logan从Trask集团位于加拿大的实验室中解救出来，带回基地。Logan是他们的伙伴Victor的弟弟，两人都曾经是兄弟会的成员。然而在一次行动中，Logan因为不满兄弟会的做法，离开了队伍。没过多久，Victor只留下一张字条后就前往寻找Logan。当他们在德州一所实验室中发现Victor的时候，原本高大健硕的男人已经失去心志，疯狂地见人就咬。在那次行动中，他们没能找到他的弟弟。而半年后，他们获得了Trask集团在加拿大阿卡利亚湖开设了新的研究基地的情报，并在那里见到了失踪已久的Logan。阿卡利亚湖的基地与以往Erik所见过的实验室完全不同，Trask集团似乎在这里谋划着更大的阴谋。他们把昏迷不醒的Logan带回基地，也是希望Emma Frost能够从男人的记忆里发现敌人的动向。  
  
          而也是在那一次，Erik刚刚回宿舍换下脏衣服，女孩就得意洋洋地跑到他面前，告诉Erik他手下的囚犯Charles Xavier逃跑了。  
  
          “那个人是个骗子。我只是变成小女孩的模样，他就哄骗我，让我带他离开基地。” Raven有些幸灾乐祸地说道，“不过没有船，他是逃不出去的，我已经让Azazel去解决他了。”   
  
          因此，当Raven又一次露出那种“我早就告诉过你”的笑容时，Erik立马意识到：Charles有危险。  
  
          “你都做了什么？”Erik恶狠狠地瞪着Raven，金发女孩的气焰被他的怒火压制了不少。  
  
          “这么凶干嘛？” Raven有些委屈地抱怨道：“你应该感谢我，是我发现了那个人类的阴谋。”  
  
          “那个人一直在欺骗你，欺骗我们。你知道吗？他一直在研究变种基因抑制技术，想要压制我们的能力，而且，他还准备逃跑。” Raven气鼓鼓地说道，“这下你看清他的真面目了吧。”  
  
          Erik向远处探出他的能力，去感知那块他再熟悉不过的金属。Charles左膝盖里的人工关节，钛镍合金材质，拥有与其他金属完全不同的形状和质感。以往，Erik总是能够通过那块金属找到Charles，而这一次，当他感受到金属微弱的触感时，Erik立刻意识到Charles并不在顶层的实验室，而是被带到了Emma的会客厅。  
  
          “你告诉了Shaw先生？”Erik依旧瞪视着金发女孩。他没有想到自己对Raven的一再忍让，换来的只是女孩变本加厉的报复。从他把溺水昏厥的Charles带回基地那天开始，Raven就不断地找Charles的麻烦。而这一次，女孩的作为很可能让Charles丢掉性命。

          Raven在他的视线下慌忙移开眼神，但又坚定地说道：“我这是为了你好，那个人早晚会连累你。”  
  
          Erik的头脑已经无法思索，他愤怒地转身离开，却被Raven拉住了手腕。  
  
          “你干嘛？” 金发女孩焦急地说道，“不要干蠢事！Erik！”  
  
          “你为什么要对一个人类那么好？” Raven气得哭了出来，“你就那么喜欢他吗？”  
  
          Erik反手捏住女孩的手腕，把她按在墙上。深绿色眼眸中所流露出的凶狠让金发女孩不由自主地颤抖起来。  
  
          “你听好了，Raven，Charles Xavier是我的人，只有我能动他。”Erik的气势压得Raven喘不过气，“所以，下次你在干任何蠢事的时候，记住这一点。”  
  
           就在这时，针刺般的痛觉席卷了Erik的大脑。他知道这种感觉，多年来跟随Emma Frost让他对心灵感应很敏感，而Charles在沙滩上进入他的意识时，也是同样的感觉。Erik立即树立起自己的精神屏障，这是他为了抵御Emma的“偷窥”而练就的本领。Shaw先生把他派到Emma身边之前，教导了他这种方法。  
  
          “心灵感应者在感知他人的想法时会产生共感，痛苦的记忆能够抵御心灵感应者的袭击，让他们不敢进入你的大脑。”   
  
          Erik眼看着金发女孩惊叫一声，滑坐在地上，失去了意识。而他自己也很不好受，巨大的轰鸣声在耳边响起，Erik挣扎着跪在地上，眼前忽然闪现的景象让他背后惊起冷汗。他看见Azazel和Emma斜倒在地上，用双手掐着自己的脖子，身体剧烈地颤抖着，而Charles则趴在两人中间的地板上，一动不动。  
  
          大约过了三十秒，Erik发现自己的身体终于能够动弹。他忍受着头脑里残余的疼痛，快步奔向位于顶层的会客厅。一路上，Erik看到其他昏倒在走廊上、电梯里的变种人，但此时此刻他只想向着那块熟悉的金属奔去。Erik从来没有感觉到走廊那么长。  
  
          房间里，Shaw先生依旧穿着整齐，他蹲在Charles身旁，用手指探了探他的鼻息。Azazel和Emma已经恢复了意识，躺在地上不停地咳嗽着，眼神里流露出惊恐。

          “这个孩子居然是心灵感应者。” Shaw先生站起身，慢慢走到酒柜边，用略有些颤抖的右手给自己倒了一杯威士忌。  
  
          Erik跪在Charles身旁，把他的身体翻转过来。Charles的嘴角流淌着鲜血，殷红的嘴唇在鲜血的映衬下更加醒目，脖颈处只有微弱的脉搏跳动，生命似乎在一点点流逝。Charles又一次在没有任何防备的情况下使用了能力，而这种能力侵蚀了他的身体。Erik很清楚，用不了多久，Charles就会因心脏衰竭而死亡。  
  
          “Erik。”Shaw先生一手拿着酒杯，一手抚上他的肩膀，把Erik拉起。Emma和Azazel已经坐在一旁的沙发上，依旧惊魂未定。  
  
          “这个孩子是你带来的。” Shaw先生打量着他，“你知道他是心灵感应者吗？”  
  
          Erik瞥向坐在沙发上大口喘气的金发女人，Emma Frost如果此时集中注意力，就会发现Erik在说谎。  
  
          “不知道。”  
  
          “他的能力……似乎比你还要强？”Shaw先生意味深长地打量着Emma，“我原本以为，心灵感应者只能单向读取意识和记忆。现在看来，这已经不仅仅是心灵感应，而是心灵控制？”  
  
          金发白衣的Emma Frost脸色立刻变得很难看，女人稳定下心神：“我也没有见过这种能力……”  
  
          “这可真难得。” Shaw先生放下酒杯，来到Charles身边，用手指抬起他的下巴，仔细打量着青年的面容，Erik不由地皱起眉头。  
  
          “这是造物主赐给兄弟会的礼物。” Shaw先生忽然俯下身，把Charles横抱起来。Erik心里一沉，想要从先生手上接过Charles，但是被中年男人用眼神阻止。  
  
          “Azazel，我们走。” Shaw先生依旧温柔地注视着怀里的青年，就像在欣赏一件新得的宝物，眼神中难掩欣喜。伴随着一阵黑色的雾气，Charles就这样消失在Erik眼前。  
  
          房间里的金属制品开始没有规律地晃动，发出恼人的声音。Erik知道自己不应该，可是当Shaw先生把Charles带走时，一股强烈的失落感让他胸口憋闷，仿佛无法呼吸。理智告诉他，Shaw先生不会伤害Charles，他会救活他，利用他。然而在那一刻，Erik还是感觉自己永远失去了他。  
  
          十年后，Charles Xavier又一次让Erik体会到这种痛彻心扉的感觉。他真的应该恨他，不是吗？Charles就像一阵微风，在Erik如死水般的心里勾起一丝丝涟漪，然后又头也不回地离开了他。Erik发现自己是个笨蛋，明明十年前已经有过一次教训了，为什么十年后的他依旧没有一丝防备地沉溺进去？  
  
          在没有Charles的十年间，Erik从一个青涩少年成长为兄弟会最顶尖的杀手，Shaw先生用鲜血和仇恨把他打磨成最锋利的武器。他不断地完成先生交给他的任务，十年间从未失手，而由此换得的是他复仇名单上一个个名字的消失。从杀害他父母的恐怖分子组织头目，到绑架他的英军部队士兵，以及将他变成实验品的科学家。Shaw先生在收养他的时候就给了他这张名单，这张名单也成为他从每次战斗中活下来的动力。  
  
          当他在爱丁堡的一间出租屋内扭住名单上倒数第二个人的脖子时，前任英国海军陆战队队员挣扎了很久才咽下最后一口气。这个男人是当年负责关押他的士兵之一，十年前他曾经哭着恳求这个男人，但是男人对他的解释无动于衷。而现在，身材已经走形的中年男人憋红着脸，同样在恳求他。  
  
          “我只是奉命行事……”男人的声音越来越小，“求你了……”  
  
          Erik感觉自己笑出了声，他收紧手指上的力气，伴随着骨头断裂的清脆声，男人的身体倒了下去，再也不会发出任何声音。  
  
          Erik从裤兜里掏出那张已经有些泛黄的纸，用原子笔将又一个名字划掉。纸片上曾经密密麻麻的文字此时只剩下最后一个，William Stryker。Erik点燃那张纸片，让残余的纸灰飘出窗外，落入苏格兰阴冷的雨水里。还剩下一个名字，这个名字Erik永远不可能忘记。他曾经无数次向Shaw先生请求，允许他向这个人复仇。但是先生总是对他微微一笑，告诉他时机未到。没有Shaw先生的许可，Erik不能随便动名单上的任何人，这是一开始先生就给他定下的规矩。而为了复仇，Erik必须完成先生交给他的其他任务，用他的努力和忠诚换取报仇的机会。于是，他用杀人来换杀人，名单上的名字越来越少，只是他的内心并没有因为这些而感到充实。期初看到那些曾经伤害过他的人在眼前狰狞地死去，Erik会感到血液沸腾般的快感，那种酣畅淋漓的感觉犹如药品一般，让他兴奋很多天。而此时，当这个男人扭曲的身体倒在他面前时，Erik只感觉到无尽的空虚。当杀戮也无法给他带来满足时，Erik不清楚自己究竟想要什么。也许等他杀掉最后这个人，一切就会好起来。  
  
          Erik Lehnsherr在兄弟会是种恐怖的存在，虽然其他变种人在平时不会表现出来，但Erik清楚四大基地里的所有人都害怕他，包括他的上级。然而，他喜欢这种被人敬畏和害怕的感觉，也许正是这个原因，Shaw先生总是赞叹Erik和自己很像，like father， like son。先生会时不时在人前人后暗示，Erik是他的继承人，是兄弟会未来的领袖。然而，Erik对于权力并没有什么欲望，他是一头孤狼，不是头狼。他习惯于一个人待在黑暗里，等待着他的猎物。

          Erik并不是Shaw先生唯一的养子，在他来到先生身边时，Azazel和Janos已经在兄弟会独当一面，这两个人也成为他在兄弟会仅有的朋友。Azazel看起来很凶恶，但在Erik刚来到兄弟会时对他十分照顾，教授他格斗和武器使用技巧。而Janos是一个相当安静的男人，飘逸的长发、精致的西装让他看起来相当友善，但Erik清楚这个男人在出手时有多么果断。Janos长期在外从事卧底工作，Erik很少见到他，但与热情聒噪的Azazel相比，Erik更喜欢这个安静男人的陪伴。除此以外，Raven对于Erik是种十分特殊的存在。刚刚来到Shaw先生身边时，这个能够变化成任何人外形的小女孩就吸引了他的注意力。虽然只有六岁，但Raven敏感而聪慧，总会在Erik心情低落的时候故意搞出些动静让他开心。虽然有些行为在Erik眼里实在幼稚得不行，例如Raven会把Shaw先生带给他的巧克力分一半给他，亦或求着他陪自己玩芭比娃娃，但Erik承认，这些幼稚的游戏确实帮助他度过了那些难熬的日夜。  
  
          Erik瞥了一眼坐在沙发上、依旧有些惊魂不定的金发女人。如果当初Emma没有交给他那项任务，他的生活就不会与Charles Xavier再次相交，现在的他也就不会如此痛苦。  
  
          Erik忽然有种想要拧断对方脖子的冲动，而心灵感应者显然发现了这一点。金发女人紧张地望着他，想要起身逃走，却被Erik用沙发的金属边框束缚住了手脚，金属条锋利的边缘划破女人白皙的皮肤，Emma惊叫道：“Erik，不要这样。杀人解决不了任何问题。”  
  
          这句话，Emma在交给他监视Howard Stark的任务时，也曾经说过。  
  
          “你不能杀他。” Erik的金发上级强调，“杀人解决不了任何问题。”  
  
          当时的Erik对于这种没什么难度的任务并没有在意，他只因为资料里出现的William Stryker的名字而微微感到兴奋。无论如何，这个任务可以让他更接近自己的猎物。Howard Stark的名号Erik曾经听说过，近年来媒体十分推崇的青年富豪，而这个人暗地里和William Stryker所在的Trask集团勾结，为他们研发和生产识别变种人基因的仪器，这样的无良商人就应该早早地死在他的手下。  
  
          “我们需要他的技术，最好能争取到他的合作。这种检测方法对于Trask集团和我们来说，都非常有用。” Emma优雅地坐在办公桌后。  
  
          “这种事情你最好找其他人。” Erik说道，“我只会杀人。”  
  
          金发女人扶着额头，微微叹口气，“不，这个任务太重要，你是我最信任的手下，只能由你来做。”  
  
          “Erik，杀戮不能解决所有问题。” Emma说道，“你有没有想过，等到有一天，我们胜利了，战争结束了。到了那个时候，你又会在哪里？”  
  
          对于这个问题，Erik从来没有思考过，也许战争还没结束，他就已经死在了战场上了。  
  
          “礼貌的邀请，劝说，这些你可以做到。Angel一直潜伏在Stark身边，她会作为你的副手，协助你完成这次的任务。” 金发女人向他作完简述后就离开了自己的办公室。Erik依旧坐在办公桌对面的椅子里，翻看着任务材料，把所有文字和图片内容默默记在心里，这是他第一次接受不以杀人为目标的任务。礼貌、劝说？这些从来不是他的强项。  
  
          在默默跟踪监视Howard Stark几天后，Erik遇见了这个他从来没有想过会再次重逢的人。  
  
          湖水对岸，那双天空般的蓝眼睛立刻攫取了Erik的呼吸。Charles Xavier，Erik几乎在一瞬间就认出了他。柔软的卷发，清秀的脸庞，一双让人永远无法忘怀的蓝眼睛，还有那抹摄人心魄的红唇，所有的一切都和十年前一模一样。这些年，Charles Xavier看起来过得很不错，皮肤依旧白皙，岁月在他脸上毫无痕迹。Erik让Angel立刻给他发送了Charles的资料，才知道Charles在五年前来到纽约定居，在大学里工作。  
  
          望着他亲密地和Stark交谈、打闹，Erik只感到一股怒火在胸口燃烧。这个男人恐怕早就已经忘记了他，忘记了他曾经做出的承诺，忘记了还有一个人在等他。十年前发生的事情在他脑海里不断翻滚，Erik戴着一顶遮阳帽，从Charles和Stark两人身边走过，他用尽余光，想要看清楚这个抛弃了他的人，却只瞥到了他的背影。然而，一种特殊的金属质感抓住了他的神经，那是藏在Charles左腿膝盖里的东西，十年前Erik就隐隐感受到了那个东西，而现在，他又找回了那种熟悉的感觉，这种感觉让他很安心。可是当他看见Charles躺倒在Stark的腿上时，一种陌生的感觉侵袭了他的大脑，让他只想用长椅上的钢筋插进Stark的胸膛。  
  
          礼貌？Emma真是太高看他了。  
  
          之后的几天，Erik悄悄将他的所有侦查精力都转移到了Charles Xavier身上，默默望着他穿行于学校和公寓之间，看着他对其他人露出迷人的微笑。深夜里，Charles卧室的灯光一直亮着，Erik隐藏在对面高层的楼梯间，注视着他端坐在书桌前的侧影。电脑屏幕的亮光让Charles的皮肤更显苍白，嘴角微微勾起的笑意，让那抹红唇更加鲜艳。Erik承认，当他看到Charles与室友亲密地勾肩搭背，或是在咖啡店里与女人谈天说地时，他的内心总会有种奇怪的感觉。这种感觉让他想要推开所有人，走到Charles面前，高声地告诉对方，自己才是他应该给予笑容的人，然后再把他从人群中带走，让这份笑容永远只属于他自己。  
  
          直到Charles前往芝加哥开会时，Erik才想起自己还有正经的任务没有完成。那个留着一抹小胡子、与Charles嬉戏打闹的男人。Erik有必要正面会一会他了。

          没有借助Angel的帮忙，Erik依靠自己的能力就打开了直通Stark大厦顶层的电梯。他穿着一身黑色休闲西服外套，内里搭配深灰色的衬衫，看起来就像大厦里工作的普通白领。根据Angel的情报，这个时间段在顶层办公室只有Stark一个人。Erik伸展出他的能力，感受到屋子里金属部件的移动。  
  
          当Erik出现在Stark的工作室时，Howard Stark正在看着手机傻笑。诺大的房间里摆放了各种机械设备，音响里播放着有些过时的流行音乐。很好，这里有很多金属能够供Erik使用。Stark抬起头正对上Erik的视线，也许是Erik身上的杀气太强，Stark立刻拿起台面上的一个机械臂，对准了他。  
  
          “你是什么人？” Stark皱着眉头质问道，“这是高能激光武器，我劝你老实点。”  
  
          Erik微微勾起嘴角，插在裤兜里的手指轻轻一动，就把Stark手里的机械臂肢解掉。Stark不可思议地望自己手掌上的武器化为一滩零件，而Erik也适时地让一把螺丝刀漂浮在空中，对准Stark的眉心。  
  
          “Howard Stark先生，我想和你谈谈。” Erik尽量让自己的语气听起来友善一些，但很显然并没有什么效果。  
  
          “这就是你的谈话礼仪么？”Stark盯着漂浮在前方的金属杆，讽刺道。  
  
          “只有这样你才会认真听。” Erik让螺丝刀漂浮在远离一些的位置，自己坐到了Stark的办公桌前。  
  
          “我希望你能停止与Trask集团的合作。”Erik让自己像个商人一样，和坐到他对面的Stark进行文明友好的谈判。只是他同时也在用能力感知这个房间里每一寸金属的移动，如果对面这个人有任何动作，他都可以先于对方把那把螺丝刀插进男人的喉咙。  
  
          “你到底是什么人？” Stark认真打量着他，“这些……是怎么实现的？”  
            
          “你可以称呼我们为变种人。你们与Trask集团合作的血检仪就是用来发现我们这种具有特殊能力的人群。”Erik依照Angel事先为他准备好的稿子说道，“这些年，Trask集团一直对变种人进行非法实验，你的设备会将他们的阴谋推广到全人类。我希望你能停止与他们的合作。”  
  
          “不过看起来，你们确实挺危险的，不是吗？” Stark嘲讽道，“如果我知道有你们这样的人存在，恐怕也会把你关起来研究。”  
  
          工作室里忽然传来金属颤抖的声音，那把悬停在Stark面前的螺丝刀向着男人飞去，从他脸侧滑过，差点碰到对方的皮肤，最终插入地板里。

          Erik在最后时刻想到了Emma的嘱咐，他们要争取这个人的合作，如果他死了，他们就更没有办法对抗Trask集团了。深吸一口气，Erik转过身来到书架边，一边随意地翻看着，一边对着背后的人说道：“你有没有想过，你的亲人、朋友也很可能是变种人，他们会被Trask集团绑架、实验和杀害，而正是你的产品害死了他们，你也是杀人犯。”  
  
          忽然，Erik的指尖碰触到一个相框，照片里那双蓝眼睛立刻吸引了他的目光。那张照片里，Charles穿着红黑相间的长袍，戴着一顶学位冒，站在Stark身边，脸上洋溢着典型的属于Charles的笑容。Erik抽出相框，对着Stark的方向晃了晃，而对方的脸色立刻变得阴沉起来。  
  
          “你想怎么样？” Stark气急败坏地吼道，“不要牵扯无关的人。”  
  
          “现在，你能理解我们的处境了吗？” Erik面无表情地将相框塞进他的衣兜里，“我可以给你考虑的时间，一周后我还会来找你，希望到时候我们双方能够达成谅解与合作。”说罢，Erik翻过办公桌跳到Stark身后，对着他的后颈来了一拳。男人怒吼一声栽倒在地板上，晕了过去。  
  
          Erik把照片从相框里抽出，用能力控制工具箱里的剪刀，把相片从中间裁减掉。他小心翼翼地将蓝眼睛的照片收在衬衣上兜里，离开了Stark大厦。

          之后的一个星期，Erik给自己放了个假。他看得出来Howard Stark在见到那张照片时脸上露出的惶恐，这个男人对Charles有着特殊的关心，这种关心远远多于从小一起长大的情谊。只要他能让男人意识到，Charles的安危完全在他的掌控之中，Stark就会不得不向他们妥协。因此，Erik又将他的目光转移回了曼哈顿的那间公寓，每天看着Charles按部就班地出现在公寓、实验室、书店、咖啡馆、便利店。有时，他会掏出那张照片，百无聊赖地对着坐在办公桌前的青年比较。有时，他又有种想要撕毁相片的冲动，这个男人在经历过那件事后依旧做着Erik深恶痛绝的科学研究，正是他们这些科学家把他和他的同胞陷入到无尽的痛苦中。  
  
          当他正准备再去“拜访”Howard Stark时，Azazel找到了他，把Erik带回基地。金发女人端坐在办公桌前，面色很差，在看到Erik时示意他坐下来。  
  
          “Erik，你最近都在做什么？” Emma略带怒气地说道，“为什么Stark会在你的监视期意外死亡，而这件事我还是从Angel口中知道的？”  
  
          紧接着，女人把一张文字资料扔在他面前，上面记录着今晨在墨西哥湾发生的工程事故。Erik微皱着眉，他确实很多天都没有跟踪Howard Stark，而这个人怎么会如此凑巧地死了？  
  
          “会不会是诈死？” Erik说道。  
  
          “有可能，这个我会让Azazel去迈阿密确认。” 金发女人依旧很生气，“如果他真的死了，我们的损失就太大了，Howard Stark本来会是一个很好的突破口。根据情报，血检仪的技术资料只有Stark一人掌握，Trask集团那边也没有。他死了，这个技术就再也没有人知道了。”  
  
          “这样不是也还好么？”Erik哼笑道，“Trask集团也拿不到。”  
  
          “没有这么简单。要知道，Stark是根据William Stryker的研究成果开发的那套仪器，Trask集团有Stryker的帮助，再开发只是早晚的事情，到了那个时候，我们就完全被动了。”   
  
          “那我就去杀掉Stryker。”Erik直直地盯着金发女人，他等这一天已经等了太久了。  
  
          “Erik，暴力解决不了所有事情。”Emma轻轻叹口气，“在最新情报出来之前，我需要你跟踪这个人。” 金发女人又递给他一个文件夹，而里面的那张照片让Erik瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
  
          “Charles Francis Xavier，哥伦比亚大学生物科学系教授，他是Howard Stark的好朋友，根据Angel的情报，这两个人关系很不简单。Howard Stark的遗嘱里留给了他一个存储卡，鉴于这个人的工作背景，我怀疑有很大可能性是血检仪的技术资料。” Emma强调，“这一次，Angel会负责取回存储卡，而你的任务是确保这个人的安全，不能让Trask集团抢在我们之前动手。”

          于是，Erik又一次回到了Charles公寓对面的高楼里。那几日，Charles卧室的窗帘始终没有打开过，但Erik凭着对他膝盖里那块金属的感应，知道Charles几乎一直躺在床上。Angel的计划是在Stark的葬礼过后，用礼貌的手法拿到那块存储盘。Erik对于他们这种过于文明的手段始终不太赞同，但是上一次Erik已经搞砸了自己的任务，现在的他最好还是给Emma Frost多留点面子。Erik看了眼手机，葬礼的时间马上就要到达，Charles如果现在从公寓出发，也会错过时间。当他发现那块特殊的金属离开公寓后，Erik迅速跑下楼坐进车里，在马路对面默默注视着。  
  
          Charles穿着一身精致的深黑色西装，手里杵着一根拐杖，神情有些憔悴。尽管如此，Erik还是被眼前人的美貌惊到，忍不住深吸一口气。Erik的汽车不紧不慢地跟随在他们车子的后方，作为一个经验丰富的特工，Erik很好地把自己隐藏在车流里。当他们终于来到教堂时，葬礼已经结束了很久，Angel恐怕已经跟随Stark集团的高层回到了公司。  
  
          Erik在墓地的一角远远望着Charles，看着他拿起酒杯，和墓碑下的那个人聊天。Azazel前往迈阿密确认了Howard Stark的DNA的比对信息，结果显示已经烧成一团焦炭的尸体里确实有属于这个男人的部分。Charles在墓地里的身影看起来那么瘦弱、孤单。当青年杵着拐杖离开墓园后，Erik慢慢走到Stark的墓碑前，盯着黑色大理石上篆刻的名字。这一刻，他甚至有些羡慕这个已经离开人世的男人，起码Charles会因为他而伤心难过。如果哪天他死掉了，那双蓝眼睛也会为他流泪么？  
  
          忽然，Erik的身体感应到一大片不同寻常的金属，一辆装备精良的防弹汽车，手枪和匕首，其中夹杂着专属于Charles的那块金属。Erik飞速奔向教堂门口，当他赶到时道路上已经没有任何痕迹。Erik跳上车，闭上双眼，尽最大努力将自己的感应向四周发散出去。过远的距离让他很难找到Charles的膝盖，但是带走他的那辆车和车里人的特殊装备给Erik提供了标记。很快，Erik就确认了那辆汽车的方位，他开足马力，追了出去。

          带走Charles的那辆车开得相当快，Erik在车流间不断穿梭，同时向Emma汇报了现场情况。当那辆车终于停下时，Erik意识到那里是Trask集团位于纽约州最大的生产基地。基地戒备森严，凭Erik一人之力很难突破。而且没有Shaw先生的命令，他们不能入侵任何Trask集团的设施，这是先生在兄弟会定下的严格规定。Erik只能焦急地躲在阴暗处，向Emma请求增援。  
  
          金发女人并没有立刻给他答复，而是要求他原地待命，决对不能暴露自己。Erik想要向Trask集团的大楼里探出能力，但是大楼周边仿佛有种隐形的屏障，阻碍着他的感知，Erik气愤地将身后的垃圾桶捏成一段废铁。不知道过了多久，天已经完全黑了下来，Erik忽然找到了那块熟悉的金属。Charles被人架上一辆货车，开出了Trask集团的厂房。Erik心里一沉，那块金属没有自主移动的迹象，他无法判断货车里装的是活着的Charles，还是只是他的尸体。  
  
          货车开到一座人烟稀少的大桥上停了下来，Erik隐藏在桥墩下，准备着随时出击。这时，一个用铁链捆绑的物体被从桥上抛进水中，Erik立刻意识到沉入河底的是Charles。黑夜和湍流奔腾的哈德逊河水为Erik提供了很好的隐藏，他悄悄没入水中，张开双手，使出所有的能力，感受到包裹着青年的铁链。他一点一点将链条向自己的方向拉回，直到最终紧紧地抱住它。Erik让Charles的后背靠在自己怀里，捂着他的口鼻，慢慢把他的上半身拖出水面。他们位于大桥的正下方，是桥上人的视觉死角。当Erik确定桥面上的雇佣兵全部离去后，他连忙拽开束缚着Charles的铁链，把他抱到岸边。

          怀里的青年已经没有任何呼吸，皮肤冻得发紫，原本殷红的嘴唇也失去了血色。Erik撬开Charles的嘴，掏出灌入的污泥，学着十年前Charles抢救自己时的样子，一口一口地给对方做人工呼吸。直到青年挣扎着吐出肺里残留的河水，Erik才终于松了口气。一阵剧烈的咳嗽过后，Charles微睁着眼睛，注视着他，但很快又合上了双眼，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟。十年来，Erik第一次这么近距离地看到这个人，他不自觉地用手指覆上Charles的嘴唇，感受那里柔软的触感。很快他就注意到青年膝盖上的伤口，那块他经常感知到的金属，此时正以非常扭曲的姿态卡在Charles的骨缝里。一阵黑色的烟雾过后，Azazel出现在他身边。Emma Frost要求他们把Charles带回基地，心灵感应者会从他的记忆里获得他们想要的信息。Erik再次抱起Charles，在瞬移者把他带到医疗室后，把Charles放在了手术床上。

          Erik回到宿舍，从保险箱里取出他仅剩的两管大天使血，这是他今年的配额，必须坚持到圣诞节。他小心翼翼地拿出其中一管，大天使的血经过特殊工艺处理，可以在常温下保存，也因此成为拯救兄弟会成员的最后一根稻草。当他回到医疗室时，Raven忽然从门口窜出，给了他一个热烈的拥抱。  
  
          “好久没见，Erik，你去哪啦？”金发女孩微笑着挂在他的脖子上，Erik连忙握紧手中的试管，从女孩身边挣脱开。  
  
          “Raven，别闹，我还有正事。”Erik微微皱起眉头，闪身进入医疗室。Charles依旧昏睡在手术台上，身体微微有些颤抖，口中含糊不清地呓语着。Erik来到他身边，把Charles身上的破损的衣物用剪刀剪开。他挑着眉望着身边的金发女孩，说道：“你要在这里看吗？”  
  
          “这个人，长得挺漂亮的。” Raven趴在病床边打量着Charles的面容。  
  
          见女孩没有离开的意思，Erik只得先用毛巾把Charles的上半身清理干净。他用针管抽出大天使的血，缓缓注射进Charles的静脉中。大天使的血能够加速身体创伤的愈合，Erik抬起Charles的左腿，先用酒精清洁了伤口，之后他凭借着过去的印象，用能力将略微有些变形的人工关节复位。  
  
          Charles惊叫着坐了起来，趴在一旁的Raven被吓了一跳。Erik把他按在床上，Charles蓝色眼睛上蒙了一层水雾，没有焦点地张望着。大天使的血已经开始起效，Erik必须在伤口长好之前将人工关节调整到原位。虽然大天使的血几乎能够治愈任何疾病，但是Charles膝盖的创伤至少有十年以上的历史，太久之前的损伤也无能为力。出乎意料地，Charles很听话地没有挣扎，尽管腿上的疼痛让他弓起了后背，但Erik还是顺利地将形状记忆合金调整到位。没过多久，表皮以下的组织就全部愈合了。

          “我不敢相信你竟然给了他。” Raven的语气中包含着哀怨。  
  
          “这个人是我们仅有的线索。” Erik说道，“Emma说了，他的价值很高。”  
  
          “但这是大天使的血。”Raven嗔怒道，“你居然给了一个人类，以后你自己受伤了怎么办？”  
  
          “我没那么容易受伤。”Erik撑在病床边，“到了圣诞节，又会有新的补给。”  
  
          金发女孩依旧皱着眉头，Erik感到有些好笑，于是对着Raven说道：“我要给他脱裤子了，你要看吗？”  
  
          Raven气急败坏地锤了他一拳，转身离开了医疗室。  
  
          病床上，Charles的眉头舒展开了一些，Erik望着他的睡颜，用毛巾擦拭掉额头和脖子上的冷汗。与同龄人相比，Charles太过瘦弱。帮青年清理掉身上的污渍后，Erik找来一张床单，把全身赤裸的Charles包裹在里面。Emma正在等着他们，Erik把他抱到顶层的审讯室，放在铁床上。Emma坐在床边，用双手扶着Charles的太阳穴，闭上了双眼。

  
          十分钟后，金发女人结束了在他人脑海中的探索。Erik跟随着Emma回到女人的办公室，Azazel已经等在那里，听候进一步的安排。  
  
          “好消息是，Stryker他们拿到的那张存储卡里，并没有我们要的资料。” Emma叹了口气，背靠在沙发上，“坏消息是，Howard Stark恐怕把那项技术带到了天堂。”  
  
          “那么那个人类没用了？”Azazel问道，“我去把他丢回到河里？”  
  
          Erik微微皱起眉头，而金发女人在他想要爆发之前率先说道：“不，留着他，也许还有其他办法。”  
  
          “我看到，Stryker在审讯他的时候，提到这个人类曾经是他最优秀的学生。我们可以利用这个人类，反向攻克Stryker的研究成果。”金发女人认真地说道。  
  
          “你说的这些我也不懂，只要Shaw先生同意就行。”红皮肤男人交叉着双手，打量着金发女人。  
  
          “我会向先生汇报，这些不用你们操心。” Emma冷冷地说道，“Erik，你同意我的这个计划吗？”  
  
          Erik默默打量着有些剑拔弩张的二人，“可以试试看。”  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
          “你是不是早就知道了？” 缠绕在金发女人手臂上的金属条越收越紧，Emma发出痛苦的叫喊。  
  
          “Erik，不要。” Emma精致的丝绸白裙也被割破，鲜血犹如花朵般绽放，看起来格外鲜艳。  
  
           “我承认！” Emma怒吼道，“我知道你们的关系。可是，Erik，我并没有伤害他。”  
  
          果然如此，Erik自嘲地笑了起来。过去，Erik有时会想，Emma Frost这个女人是不是故意的。为什么她要让一直从事外勤工作的Erik来看管一个犯人，而这个犯人偏偏又是他不知道该如何面对的Charles Xavier。Emma非常清楚Erik的脾气和手段，Erik想不通金发女人究竟是想保护这个科学家，还是想借助Erik的手杀掉他。事后证明，Emma想要为难的并不是Charles，而是Erik自己。

          起初，Erik不得不每天面对着Charles那张看起来清纯又漂亮的脸，每当这个时候，过去那些不愉快的记忆就会涌上他的脑海，让他不得不努力控制自己的情绪才不至于做出伤害他的举动。这么长时间了，Erik已经不想探究Charles当年为什么要抛弃他。但是，那种刻印在心里的疼痛却依旧那么真实。当年，Max流浪在柏林街头，每天白天都会躲在学校门口对面的街角，只为了等待这个人。将近一个月的时间里，Max只能用身上仅剩的现金维持温饱，晚上睡在公园长椅上，还要躲避抓捕他的警察。然而，Max最终等来的并不是Charles，而是一位名叫Shaw的先生。Shaw先生告诉他，他是有特殊天赋的人，他的能力远远高于普通人。他知道Max所经历的一切，他会教导他、帮助他，为他报仇，给予他无人能及的力量。然而，Max没有放弃他的等待，他依旧每天在黑暗的角落里盯着校门口，每当有汽车在道路上停下时，Max都会紧张地张望着，而等来的只有一次次的失望。直到最后，他也抛弃了自己身体里的Max Eisenhardt，成为了兄弟会的Erik Lehnsherr。  
  
          而现在这个人，却依旧每天对他露出礼貌而温柔的微笑，仿佛什么事情也没有发生过一样。  
  
          已经过去的事情，Erik以为自己能够释怀，但当他发现Charles企图逃跑时，Erik依旧没能控制住心中的怒火。所以，他又一次想要离开他，从他的身边逃走？他就这么讨厌他，想要抛弃他？直到Charles昏厥在他的手上，嘴角流淌着鲜红的血液时，Erik才恢复了理智。他颤抖着双手捧起Charles的脸，抚摸着自己造成的伤痕。  
  
          过去，Erik曾经幻想过他与Charles的重逢。在每一个版本里，似乎都会以Erik扭断对方的脖子，或是用钢筋穿过他的胸膛来终结。然而，当Charles真的倒在他脚下时，Erik的内心却没有丝毫快感，一种深深的自我厌恶让他直接捏碎了打翻在地的花瓶。  
  
          Charles的小腿还在流血，Erik把他抱上床，用一块枕巾将出血的伤口包扎住。回到宿舍，Erik取出了自己仅剩的最后一管大天使血。当Charles脸上和腿部的伤口在他眼前慢慢愈合后，Erik用热毛巾仔细擦拭着皮肤上的血迹。  
  
          然而，伤口可以愈合，血迹可以洗掉，做过的事情却只会成为无法抹去的历史。当Charles用那种惊恐的眼神望着他时，Erik感觉非常不好。过去，他总是很享受他人对他的畏惧。在执行任务时，他会故意选择残暴的方式结束他人的生命，这种威慑力会让剩下的人自动放弃抵抗。但是此时，Erik真的非常厌恶Charles的这种眼神。于是，他找到Emma，主动要求加入阿卡利亚湖的营救任务，在杀戮和暴力中寻找专属于他的宁静。

 

* * *

  
  
  
          “Erik，你必须承认，那一直都是你心里想要的。”感觉到金属不再收紧，金发女人继续说道：“我只是帮了你的忙而已，你应该感谢我。”  
  
          Erik哼笑一声，吼道：“从我脑子里滚出去。”

          “拜托，是你想得太大声了。”金发女人也不甘示弱，“自从上次你们从纽约回来后，你的表现太明显了。我不需要使用心灵感应也知道你的想法。”  
  
          “在Shaw先生下过明确命令的情况下，私自带一个囚犯回到美国，Erik，这种草率的事情不是你这样的特工做得出来的。”    
  
          回想当时，Erik确实不清楚自己为什么会贸然答应带Charles回纽约的请求，事后证明这并不是一个好主意，但当时的Erik就是如此自信。那一次的经历对Erik来说仿佛是场有趣的旅途。他故意隐藏在人群中，让Charles以为甩开了他，然后微笑望着Charles自以为是地逃跑，再默默地欣赏那种希望破裂的表情。当他们在公寓门口遇见那位女警官时，Erik立刻意识到这是那个经常和Charles喝咖啡的女人。女警官故意介绍自己是Charles的前女友，似乎在向Erik示威。而Erik也不甘示弱，最后将Charles搂在自己身边，仿佛在宣誓主权。  
  
          回到纽约的第一天，一切基本顺利。Erik躺在Charles的卧室里，这间他守望了数个日月的房间，里面充满了Charles的气息。Erik想到十年前，自己也曾躺在Charles在牛津公寓的大床上。而这两间卧室确实没有太大区别，除了生活必须的衣柜、斗柜外，房间里堆满了各种各样的书籍。Erik沉浸在这种熟悉的感觉中，这一觉恐怕是他近年来少有的高质量睡眠。  
  
          第二天，Erik意外地晚于Charles起床。过去在基地里，Erik经常会在顶层的走廊上等待Charles起床，洗漱完毕，再把他带到实验室。餐桌上摆放着一碗燕麦粥，Erik端坐在Charles对面，思绪再一次回到了十年前。那时，Charles也是冲了一碗燕麦粥，给饥肠辘辘的他带来温暖的感觉。Erik忽然感到有些心虚，面前的这个人明明对自己那么好，这些他不是不清楚。可是，为什么，Charles还是抛弃了他？Erik有些无措地收拾好碗，回坐到沙发上。忽然间，强烈的眩晕感侵袭了他的全身，Erik在失去意识前的最后一刻放出自己的能力，感知到Charles依旧在外面的走廊上。只要他没事，就好。  
  
          当Erik终于恢复身体的知觉时，他没有动用自己的能力，就扯掉了束缚在他身上的胶带。这么拙劣的捆绑方式，也只有那个人会想到。他一拳打烂衣柜的木门，从里面爬了出来。Erik再次向四面八方探出自己的能力，但这一次，他没能找到他。看来他低估了Charles Xavier，这个长着天使面孔的人内在里果然是个恶魔。作为一名合格的特工，Erik还有其他办法。很快，他就在公寓电话的历史记录里查到了Stephen Strange医生的电话，为了调查Charles和Stark，Erik记下了他们身边所有相关联系人的电话。  
  
          前往医院的路上，Erik一直在计划着要如何整治这个恶魔，然而，当那双蓝眼睛恳求地望着他时，Erik忽然发现自己所有的怒气都消失不见了。很快，Erik感应到消防通道外不同寻常的金属器具。是Trask集团的雇佣兵，正在与他们相隔两道门的地方，朝这里走来。Erik虽然有把握干掉这些人，但Shaw先生要求他们最近务必低调行事，不能搞出任何动静。  
  
          假装接吻转移注意力是特工们的惯用伎俩，Erik不清楚他们是否能够蒙混过关，但能够吻上那张嘴唇，Erik觉得即使真的暴露了也是值得的。Charles的嘴唇和他想象中的一样柔软，虽然在人工呼吸时，Erik也碰触过他的嘴唇，但不同情境下的感受截然不同。  
  
          然而，世界著名雇佣兵黑寡妇的能力的确不容小觑，Erik很快就发现他们被跟踪了。为了不闹出大的动静，Erik主动隐藏在人群中，将黑寡妇的手下一个一个地在暗地里消灭。他循着Charles膝盖里的金属找到他时，黑寡妇已经举起手枪，扣动了扳机。在那一刻，Erik集中起全部的力量，朝着子弹的方向挥去。过去，Erik也尝试过改变子弹的轨迹，但弹头速度太快，控制起来难度太大，他从来没有成功过。而这一次，子弹最终射入了Charles身边的土地上。Erik飞身挡在Charles身前，用夺下的手枪对准黑寡妇的脑袋。他心中的怒火再次熊熊燃烧起来，然而，突然昏厥的Charles分散了他的注意力。黑寡妇从袖口射出一根木箭，钉入他的肩膀。Erik吃痛地捂住伤口，而就在这一瞬间，红发女人逃出了Erik的视线。Erik忍痛拔掉肩膀上的木箭，他连忙抱起Charles，确认他的情况。当那双蓝眼睛再次睁开时，Erik的心里松了口气。  
  
          也许就是在那一刻，Erik意识到，自己真的已经不在乎十年前的往事了。无论当初Charles是否有意抛弃自己，Erik都只想把他紧紧搂在胸口，再也不想失去他。不想让他沉入阴暗的河底，不想让他面对冰冷的枪口，不想让他受到任何伤害，包括来自Erik自己的伤害。  
  
          

* * *

  
  
          “放开我，Erik。”金发女人恳求道，“这么长时间，我没有向Shaw先生透露过一句，你还不愿意相信我吗？”  
  
          “如果你还想救他，必须与我合作。”   
  
          “为什么？” Erik的内心依旧被怒火笼罩。  
  
          “Shaw先生不会允许能够控制他的变种人存在。” Emma吼道：“他已经在怀疑我了，认为我一直在向他隐瞒自己的能力。”  
            
          “他会杀了我，也会杀了你的Charles。”  
  
          缠绕着金发女人的金属片忽然四散开来，女人厌恶地从沙发上起身，原本优雅的白色长裙此时已经残破不堪。Emma捂住手臂上一块较长的伤口，冷冷地说道：“ 首先，赶快去找Hank McCoy。”  
  
          偌大的混凝土建筑里，除了Erik和Emma Frost，似乎所有人都在Charles的心灵攻势下晕了过去。当Erik在一个管道天井里发现掉入底层的Hank时，蓝毛青年刚刚苏醒。  
  
          青年身上的肌肉忽然爆起，撑破了衣衫，冲着Erik怒吼道：“你们把Charles怎么样了？”  
  
          “我看到了！我看到Charles倒在地上，一动不动。是不是你干的？”说罢，Hank呲起獠牙，向Erik扑了过来。  
  
          Erik紧紧皱着眉头，对于青年莫须有的指控完全不想理睬。放在以前，他会直接甩起地上的钢管，把对方插在墙上。但是Emma Frost说他们需要这个人，而且毕竟Hank是Charles的好朋友，让他不得不有所顾忌。  
  
          Erik闪身躲过Hank的攻势，蓝毛青年虽然看起来又高又笨重，但灵活性却出奇得好，在Erik躲过后立马扭转重心，朝着他的胸口抓去。Erik实在无心和他纠缠，他扯下天井中的电缆，将Hank绊倒在地后直接绑了起来。  
  
          当他终于把挣扎咒骂的Hank带到顶层实验室时，Emma Frost已经换了一身常服，坐在里面等他。  
  
          “Erik，你就不能使用文明的手段么？”金发女人微微皱起眉头。  
  
          “All yours。”Erik一挥手，解开了束缚住青年的缆线。  
  
          “Hank，我知道你在想什么。不要着急，先听我讲。” 仿佛拥有魔力一般，金发女人的话语让暴躁不安的Hank安静了下来。Erik真的有些怀疑Emma Frost是不是也有心灵控制的能力。  
  
          “首先，Charles Xavier暂时没有事。Shaw先生带走他，只是帮他治疗。但我说了，他只是暂时没事，之后会不会有事全要靠你。”  
  
          Hank呆呆地坐在地板上，没有理解女人的话语。  
  
          “简单来说，你的好朋友和我一样，是个拥有心灵感应能力的变种人。只是，他的能力比我强大很多，他还能够控制意识，你在昏厥前所看到的景象就是Charles传递给基地里所有人的。”  
  
          “而现在，我们需要你想到办法，阻止这种心灵感应能力。只有找到制衡这种能力的方法，你的朋友才会安全。”  
  
          高智商青年立马理解了Emma话语中的潜台词。虽然他并不信任眼前的这两个人，但Charles现在在他们手上，Hank也想不到其他办法。如果Charles的能力太过逆天，确实会给自己引来杀身之祸，这个道理Hank非常清楚。  
  
          轻叹口气，Hank恶狠狠地瞪着Erik，说道：“我需要你们保证，永远不会伤害Charles。”  
  
          “没问题。”金发女人微笑望着Erik，“是吧？”  
  
          Erik回瞪着Hank，说道：“我保证。”  
  
            
          寻找阻止心灵感应能力的方法并不是件简单的事。首先，Hank需要理解心灵感应的作用原理，只有在这个基础上才能去找解决方案。而不同方案的效果好坏也需要检验，好在他们还有一位真正的心灵感应者。不到一周的时间，Hank就做出了三种方案的原型机。经过测试比较，最终选定头盔形式的屏蔽器。  
  
          “心灵感应能力和人的意识活动相关，因此我猜测，这种能力同样来源于大脑神经元之间的放电活动，就是我们通常所说的脑电波。而脑电波本质上是生物质电流，依照常理，是无法在空间里传播的。所以，比较大的可能，心灵感应者可以将这种生物质电流转换为电磁波这一类的信号，通过这种方式进行远程传播或控制。如果我的理论没错，那么只用想办法屏蔽各种频段的电磁波就能抑制心灵感应能力。”  
  
          “不要废话，这个到底能不能行？” 漫长的等待让Erik完全失去了耐心。Charles已经随着Shaw离开了这么多天，Erik心急如焚，看到任何金属制品都想捏碎。  
  
          “注意你的礼貌，Erik。” 金发女人朝他翻了个白眼，之后温柔地对Hank说道，“Dr. McCoy，请继续。”  
  
          “总之，这个头盔里浇筑了单质金属铅和金，几乎可以屏蔽任何电磁信号和辐射粒子，你可以戴上试试看。”   
  
          Emma戴上头盔后，向外伸展自己的能力，只感觉像是遇到一堵无声的墙，无法穿透。他又试着抚上Hank的太阳穴，依旧没有任何回应。  
  
          “效果很好，你果然是个天才，Hank。” 金发女人微笑着摘下头盔，对着Erik说道：“现在，你可以去见Shaw先生了。”

 

* * *

  
  
  
          当Azazel将Erik瞬移到兄弟会位于开罗的基地时，红皮肤男人有些担忧地望着他，“兄弟，你真的不应该让自己卷进来。”  
  
          “那是个危险的心灵感应者，你看到他对我做了什么，对吗？”  
  
          Erik摇摇头，他已经不再去想那么多了。每次来到Shaw先生身边，Erik都会感到紧张，一方面源于从小对他的畏惧，另一方面是因为Erik深知这个男人有多么危险。Shaw先生的起居室位于地下基地的最顶层，Erik在敲门前，忽然感应到了Charles身上的金属。Erik紧紧握住拳头，才没让自己拧坏箱子里的头盔。  
  
          进入门厅后，Erik发现Shaw先生穿着休闲家居服，坐在单人沙发里饮酒。卧室的门敞开着，Erik能够清晰地看到Charles躺在里面那张深灰色的大床上，依旧昏迷不醒。酒柜上的不锈钢杯忽然掉在了地毯上，Shaw先生打量着Erik，发现他正目不转睛地盯着自己的卧室。  
  
          “我的孩子，过来。” Shaw先生微笑地冲他招招手。Erik单膝跪在沙发边，打开箱子，把Hank研发的头盔拿给了Shaw。  
  
          “真是完美！我听Azazel说了，你很有心。” Shaw打量着外层涂成浅灰色的头盔。Erik依照Hank交代他的话，解释了头盔屏蔽心灵感应作用的原理。Shaw先生一边微笑注视着他，一边抚摸着Erik的头发。  
  
          “谢谢你，Erik。为了表彰你对我的忠心和孝心，我愿意满足你的一个愿望。”Shaw先生说道。  
  
          Erik的视线不由自主地移向卧室，而Shaw先生显然发现了他的小动作。  
  
          “你想要那个孩子？” Shaw先生轻声笑了起来，“我原以为，你会向我请求暗杀Stryker的命令。”  
  
          Erik有些无措地低下了头，而Shaw先生反而更开心了，他拉起跪在地上的男人，把他带进自己的卧室。  
  
          “我承认，这个孩子长得很漂亮，你的品位不错，Erik。” Shaw先生拍了拍他的肩膀，“但他是个危险的心灵感应者，你不害怕吗？”  
  
          Erik仿佛忽然失去了语言能力，只会摇头。  
  
          “他的能力太不稳定，必须使用镇静剂才能控制住，否则这个基地的所有人又要被他搞晕。这样的变种人放在任何地方都是一颗定时炸弹。”  
  
          “我可以把他送给你，但是有个条件。” Shaw先生依旧和蔼地微笑着，“我给你两个月的时间，如果在这期间，你能驯服他，控制住他的能力，让他忠心为兄弟会服务，那么他就是你的了。但是，如果到了那时，这个孩子依旧和我们作对……”  
  
          “你要亲手了结他。”  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	14. 第一部第13章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居生活。

 

  
          Charles做了一个时间特别长的恶梦。梦里，一片灰蒙蒙的原始森林，Charles陷入黏腻的泥沼中，越是挣扎越是陷入其中。而沼泽地的阴影里，潜藏着眼睛发光的掠食者，发出阵阵嗤笑声，从所有方向一齐向他扑来。Charles感觉自己就像被献祭的猎物，只能无力地挣扎。他痛苦地抱着头，而视觉上的隔离并没有起到什么作用，他的耳边始终环绕着骇人的声响，僵尸、野兽、怪物的嚎叫似乎打算将他吞噬。除了无助地抱着头捂住耳朵，Charles没有任何办法，他努力将身体蜷缩成一团，艰难地喘息着。然而，这次的恶梦如炼狱般持续煎熬着他。Charles已经完全丧失了时间概念，他的内心只想尖叫，只想赶快离开。  
  
          忽然，耳朵里的声音消失了。Charles颤抖着抬起眼，不敢确定那些恐怖的东西真是离开了，还是他已经被折磨出了幻觉。确实不见了，Charles身处一片漆黑又纯净的空间。太好了，Charles终于长舒一口气，感觉身体也轻松许多。他随意地躺在地上，伸展开四肢，眼皮不住地打颤。他已经太久没有好好休息了，现在这样真舒服。  
  
          当他再次睁开双眼时，Charles意识到自己终于回到了现实世界。四周依旧很黑，但与梦境中完全没有反射效应的黑暗不同，Charles能看出这是一间卧室，他躺在卧室正中央的大床上。Charles想坐起，但双手一用力就发软，试了几次都没撑起来。他侧过身，让下肢翻滚到床下，重心刚一动就摔倒在了地板上，脑袋砸到边上的木板。Charles捂着痛处，想要靠坐在墙边，却忽然发现自己的双腿无法移动，而且先前摔下来时也没有一点痛感。  
  
          他感觉不到他的腿了。Charles深吸一口气，连忙用双手向下探去。他的手指接触到长裤柔软的布料，但是无论他怎样按压抓挠，腿上的感觉都是木木的。  
  
          Fuck。  
  
          头顶的灯光忽然亮起，Charles尖叫着用手臂挡住眼睛，而下一秒，让他睁不开眼的亮光消失了。Charles感觉自己被人抱起，放回到床上。床头柜上的台灯微微亮起黄光，Charles揉了揉眼睛，视线终于聚焦到坐在他身旁的人。  
  
          Erik。  
  
          男人穿着红灰相间的户外旅行衣，额前的头发凌乱地散落着，看起来风尘仆仆。Charles有些懵，为什么Erik在这里，而他们又在哪？  
  
          借助昏暗的灯光，Charles环视着这间屋子。房间不大，除了一张大床外，只有镶嵌在墙中的柜子和深褐色的窗帘。  
  
          Erik的手掌覆上他的额头，Charles想躲却躲不过，只能微微皱着眉头，望向床的另一边。  
  
          【真可爱。】  
  
          “你说什么？” Charles扭过头，怒视着Erik。  
  
          “我没有说话。” Erik抿着嘴，摆出无辜的表情。  
  
          “你刚刚说了‘真可爱’。”Charles不愿善罢甘休，“这个词可不适合形容一位绅士。”  
  
          Erik轻声笑了起来，Charles被对方搞得一头雾水。“抱歉，我忘记不应该在你身边想这些的。”  
  
          “还难受吗？”Erik的脸上写满关切，让Charles忽然有些不知所措。  
  
          “还好……只是，我的腿没有知觉了。” Charles紧紧咬着嘴唇才没让自己的身体发抖。他的身上到底发生了什么，他不会瘫痪了吧。  
  
          Erik伸出手把他从床上扶起，让他靠坐在床头。男人掀开被子，双手握住他的小腿，一边按摩一边说道：“这是麻醉药的副作用，恢复锻炼后，过几天就能好。”  
  
          【太瘦了。】Charles又听见Erik的声音，但这一次，他很确定男人的双唇并没有张开。  
  
          “为什么我又听到你讲话了？” Charles依旧眉头紧锁，“太瘦了，你刚刚说。”  
  
          放开他的腿，Erik用被子把Charles的下半身盖好，说道：“你是心灵感应者，你能听到我的想法。”  
  
          Charles呆望着他，现在的他头脑有些昏沉，对于这些事情暂时理不出头绪。但很明显，他所听到的声音与他在Stark大厦顶层听到的那些声音一样，当事人并没有开口，Charles就知道了。  
  
          【不用怀疑了，这就是你的变种能力。】Erik的声音又一次响起。  
  
          “别在我的脑子里讲话。” Charles激动地说道。  
  
          “我可没有那种能力。”Erik笑着说道，用手指敲了敲自己的额头，“是你在这里翻来翻去。”  
  
          好吧，虽然他还没有完全接受自己是拥有心灵感应能力的变种人这件事，但Charles的确曾经翻动过Erik的记忆。昏迷前的事情慢慢浮现，Charles想起自己被带到了Shaw先生面前，他们发现了Charles研究基因抑制剂的计划，Emma Frost进入了他的意识，之后……记忆变得有些模糊和混乱。  
  
          Erik现在就在这里，说明Erik没有事，那么Hank……  
  
          “Hank在哪？” Charles又激动起来，“他有没有事？”  
  
          “他没事，他很好，他还在基地里面。” Erik双手扶住他的肩膀，把他按在床头靠枕上，“相比于他，你更应该关心下自己。”  
  
          “这是哪，我们不在基地吗？”  
  
          “我们在船上。” Erik说道，“现在在公海。”  
  
          那一瞬间，Charles隐隐怀疑兄弟会是不是打算放了他，但是一想到这个变种人恐怖组织所犯下的罪行，Charles觉得他们把他毁尸灭迹的可能性更大。  
  
          “你要是好点了，我们就继续走。”   
  
          “去哪？” Charles连忙问道。  
  
          Erik故意露出神秘的笑容，“我的秘密基地。”  
  
  


* * *

  
            
  
          Charles是被眼前的阳光唤醒的，金色的光芒透过浅褐色窗帘从头顶上的天窗射入。他坐起身，背靠着床头，虽然自己腰部以下的部分依旧没有知觉，但Charles的精神已经比前一晚好了许多。不知道从什么时候开始，Charles隐隐听见一些说话声，那些声音有男有女，甚至还有小孩子顽皮的笑声。那些人说的不是英语，是一种Charles从来没有听到过的语言。多种声音叠加在一起，让Charles感觉有些不安。  
  
          他撑在床头柜上，拉开了边上的窗帘。湛蓝的天空和大海之间，一座岛屿出现在Charles的视线里。与兄弟会的基地不同，长条形的海岛被一座青绿色的小山分割为两半，茂密的原始森林覆盖在山脚下，一些海鸟在水里捕获了食物后飞回树林，整个岛屿看起来生机勃勃。随着船体的不断靠近，海水里出现一片一片的巨大色块，有些是浅蓝色，有些是碧绿色，还有些是深灰色。  
  
          珊瑚礁！Charles在心中赞叹道。  
  
          一条木板铺就的通道从岸边延伸到海洋里，他们的船慢慢靠在这座简易码头边。没过多久，Erik就从楼下跑了上来。男人今天换了一身略显正式的polo衫，脸上架着墨镜，对他露齿一笑。Charles因为那一排牙齿有些愣神，而Erik借机弯下腰，打算抱起他。  
  
          “喂，你干嘛？” Charles微微蹙起眉头，回望着对方。  
  
          “我们到了。”Erik说道，“要下船。”  
  
          “你该不会打算抱着我穿过这座岛屿吧。” Charles撇撇嘴，“况且这里还有其他人……我还穿着睡衣。” Charles虽然看不见岛上的人，但他的头脑里一直回响着他们的声音。  
  
          Erik有些无措地望着他，然而没有持续多久，男人又低下身，打算强行抱走他。  
  
          “你……你住手！” Charles愤怒地吼道，将男人伸出的手臂推开，“要么你去找个轮椅，要么我就永远待在船上。”  
  
          Erik脸上的笑容消失了，Charles坚定地回望着他，最终男人沉默地走下楼梯，离开了他的视线。  
  
          Charles环顾四周，在床头柜的下层抽屉里找到了他的衣服。不方便的腿脚让他费了好大劲才把裤子套上，Charles不由地感慨那些真正坐在轮椅上的残疾人有多么坚强。借助着玻璃上的反光，Charles注意到自己的下巴看起来很尖，眼睛深深凹陷在眼窝里，看起来有些骇人。前额的头发已经长过了耳根，任性地卷曲着，Charles只能胡乱地用手指理一理。  
  
          船体下层传来脚步声，男人面无表情地走上来，不由分说地捞起他的胳膊，把他扛在了肩上。沉浸在震惊中的Charles还没来得及反抗，就被Erik扛出了船，而下一秒，Charles发现自己被放在一张轮椅上。室外的阳光有些刺眼，海面上的风吹乱了他整理过的头发，但Charles却感到从未有过的舒心。  
  
          木板铺就的码头从海面一直延伸到岸边，Charles试着推动轮椅，向前移去。这是Charles头一次使用轮椅，对于方向和力道还把握不好，码头栈道只有不到两米宽，有些破损了的木板给Charles的行进来带很大的困难。他使出全力让轮子从被卡的凹槽里滚出，却因为用力过猛，轮椅直接朝着边上的水面冲去。Charles已经做好一头栽进水里的准备，他闭上眼睛，却迟迟没有迎来失重感。身后，Erik用能力操纵着他的轮椅，让他悬浮在海面上。戴着墨镜的男人有些得意地冲他笑了笑，之后才又把他放回到码头上。  
  
          Erik手上提着两个行李箱，走到Charles身后，用能力推动着他的轮椅向前移动。Charles也干脆交出了控制权，有这个能够控制金属的男人在，他为何还要自己出力。Charles环顾四周，除了码头外，岸边只有几座略显破旧的小木屋。虽然看不见人影，但是他能清晰地听到几个男人的声音，应该就在他们附近。  
  
         两个人一前一后地走着，到了岸边，Erik又不顾他的反抗，把他抱上了一个高尔夫球车。Erik把行李和轮椅放在后排座位上，然后自己坐到Charles身边，把车开到了公路上。他们沿着环绕海边的公路行进，穿过茂密的红树林，进入了盘山公路。高尔夫球车的速度虽然很慢，但在这样的山路上行进即使是越野车也快不起来。随着海拔的不断攀升，海边的船和码头也变得越来越小，Charles紧紧抓着身侧的栏杆，把头扭向靠近山体的一侧。  
           
          Erik忽然抓住他的手，Charles想甩开，但男人的力气太大，紧紧扣着他的手指。Charles想到在纽约碰巧遇到Moira的那次，这个人也是这样蛮不讲理。  
  
          “小心掉下去。”Erik说道，“这里弯路有点多。”  
  
          “你一只手开车不是更危险？” Charles故意讽刺道。  
  
          Erik只是抿嘴笑着，他们慢慢翻过了这座山，沿着山体另一侧的公路蜿蜒向下。最终，车子来到一排铁栅栏边，Erik停好车，把Charles塞进轮椅里，就去拿行李。Charles打量着庭院门侧的信件箱，上面书写着“Lehnsherr”。  
  
          “这是……你的房子？”   
  
          Erik点点头，继续用能力推着Charles的轮椅。穿过一小片棕榈树林后，一栋灰白色的三层建筑出现在Charles眼前。房子不算很大，但样式却很别致，每一层除了承力结构外，都是直达地面的落地玻璃。实木栈道从一楼门厅一直延伸到远处的沙滩边，庭院里还摆放有精致的桌椅、遮阳伞。如果不是门牌上标识了主人的名字，Charles真会以为这里是海边度假酒店。  
  
          就在这时，又有说话声在他头脑里响起。Charles紧紧抓住扶手，扭过头对Erik说道：“屋子里有人。”  
  
          Erik微微皱起眉头，但在二楼阳台上看到一个女人时，又放松下来。  
  
          “那是保洁工人，还有她的孩子。” Erik说道。  
  
          没过多久，一个黑皮肤的中年妇女就牵着2个男孩1个女孩的手从门厅走出，女人毕恭毕敬地对Erik说着什么，而其中一个男孩正好奇地盯着Charles的轮椅，另一个男孩直接扑到了他的腿上。Erik的脸立刻沉了下来，女人也被吓了一跳，急忙把她的小儿子拉开。  
  
          “没事。” Charles虽然也不是很习惯和小孩子相处，但他已经太久没有和正常社会里的普通人接触了，反而感到很亲切，“你不要吓到他们。”  
  
          很快女人就带着他的孩子们离开了。当头脑里的声音不再那么响亮后，Charles深吸一口气，移动着轮椅来到门厅前。庭院和里屋之间有几级台阶，Charles停在台阶前，而身后的Erik一抬手，把他和轮椅一起送进屋内。  
  
          “你的房间在三楼，要我带你上去看吗？” Erik把行李箱放在一旁，对着四处张望的Charles说道。  
  
          “我原以为……你会把我关在地下室之类的地方。” Charles说道。  
  
          Erik哼笑一声，把行李箱提到了楼上。Charles移动到落地窗边，望着屋外的庭院，远处的沙滩、海水和天空，这样的美景让他略微有些不适应。被囚禁在兄弟会的日子，Charles每天面对的只有黑灰色的混凝土墙壁，没有阳光，没有海风。很多时候，他都分不清楚白天黑夜，那样暗无天日的生活让此刻眼前的景象看起来那么不真实。  
  
          “Erik。” 感觉到身后人跳跃的意识，Charles问道：“究竟发生了什么事，为什么我们在这里？”  
  
          Erik并没有立刻回答他，而是走到厨房翻开冰箱，从里面取出一瓶果汁，递给Charles。  
  
          “有酒吗？” Charles挥挥手，表示自己不想喝。  
  
          “有，但是在你身体恢复之前，只能喝这个。”Erik还是把饮料塞给了他。  
  
          “我的腿……到底发生了什么，我只记得Emma Frost进入我的意识……”   
  
          Erik背靠着落地窗，“你的心灵感应能力爆发了，几乎波及到基地里的所有人。没办法，只能让你昏睡下去。”  
  
          “你的能力远远高于Emma，你能操纵意识。”   
  
         Charles终于想起自己失去意识前看到的最后一幅画面。Emma Frost和Azazel躺在他的身边，双手掐着自己的脖子。而这些，是由他造成的吗？  
  
          “Emma和Azazel，他们……”  
  
         “他们没事。” Erik说道，“Azazel可能有点被吓到，但他们都很好。”  
  
         “基地里的其他人……”  
  
         “其他人也很好，你只是给他们播放了一段画面，然后敲晕了他们的脑袋。” Erik说道，“你真应该多关心一下自己。”  
  
         Charles有些无措地拧开饮料的瓶盖，喝了一大口。酸甜的菠萝汁应该是新做的，看来Erik在他们来到这里之前就做好了安排。  
  
         “Shaw先生……” Charles忽然想到引起他能力爆发的直接原因，“他知道了我的计划……他……”  
  
         “变种基因抑制剂？”Erik的脸色忽然暗了下来，“你为什么要研究那种东西？”  
  
         Charles咬了咬嘴唇，闪躲着Erik的目光。他曾经和对方提起过抑制剂，Charles还记得那时Erik强硬的态度，何况他不仅仅是要开发这种药。  
  
         “不想说就算了。” Erik居然放过了他，这让Charles有些吃惊，“那件事已经过去，先生暂时不会追究。但是他知道你是心灵感应者，你已经是兄弟会的变种人了。”  
  
         “在你能够完全控制住自己的能力，不会随意伤害到别人之前，我们会一直待在这里。” 之后，Erik起身回到厨房，查看冰箱和橱柜，“晚上想吃什么？”  
            
         Charles滑动着轮椅来到料理台边，“这是什么地方？”  
  
         “我说过了。” Erik瞥了他一眼，继续在柜子里翻看。  
  
         “这……真的是你的家？” Charles不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，环顾四周的开放式厨房。深紫色的橱柜虽然有些违背Charles的审美，但是厨房里应有的家电设备很齐全，不锈钢水池也很新，像是从来没有用过一样。摆在料理台上的蔬菜水果让这里充满了生活气息。可是，Erik是兄弟会的杀手，Charles很难将他与这个地方联系在一起。  
  
         “你居然有个房子？” 说出这句话后，Charles才意识到这样讲似乎不太礼貌，好在男人并没有在意。  
            
         “亡命之徒也可以购置资产吧？” Erik打量着他，“这不违法吧？”  
  
         “抱歉。” Charles躲开他的目光，推着轮椅回到客厅。Erik在厨房里忙着，Charles望着男人忙碌的身影，依旧感到有些不可思议。窗外，金色的阳光已经不再那么强烈，时不时有海鸟飞到庭院里，椅子上。  
  
         非常神奇地，Charles发现自己头脑中不再有其他人说话的声音。他回头看了一眼Erik，男人皱着眉头，正在阅读一个袋子上的说明。然而下一秒，他的耳边就传来对方念叨的文字。Charles再次望向窗外，让自己的注意力沉浸在户外美丽的景致中，没过多久，Erik的声音就消失了。  
  
         Charles自嘲地笑了起来，他感觉自己就像一台老式收音机，只要是周边存在的广播，都能够接收到。而Charles似乎可以通过注意力的调整，实现频道选择。为了验证自己的理论，Charles又尝试放空意念，闭上眼睛，让思维处于开放状态，渐渐感受到其他大小不同的杂音，其中最明显最清晰的就是厨房里的那个男人的声音。Charles故意选择了一个音量不大的女性，将注意力全部集中到那里。如他所料，环绕在脑海里的其他杂音都消失了，只有那个甜美的女声。虽然听不懂对方的语言，但Charles能明显感受到女人情绪里的爱意，也许她正思念着自己的心上人。Charles的嘴角不自觉地勾起一丝微笑。  
  
         “在笑什么？” Erik的声音忽然在他身边响起，Charles吓了一跳，险些从轮椅上翻下去。  
  
         “没……没什么。” Charles望向对方，与此同时，头脑中又出现了来自Erik大脑的声音。  
  
         【笑起来真好看。】  
  
         Charles的脸忽然红了，他清了清嗓子，有些无措地避开对方的视线，“你想得太大声了。”  
  
         “抱歉。” Erik轻声笑了起来，但脸上的表情一点也没有抱歉的意思，“你累了吗，要不要回卧室休息，晚餐还要过很久才能好。”  
  
         然而，Erik内心的声音却在说【希望我做出来的东西还能吃。】  
  
         作为一位绅士，Charles选择礼貌地不揭露对方。他轻轻点头，又被Erik搂过胳膊和腿，横抱到三楼。三楼的面积比二楼、一楼要小很多，只有一间卧室、浴室和阳台，但每一个面积都不小。Charles被放在卧室中央的大床上，Erik想要帮他换衣服，但被他拒绝了。  
  
         “我只休息一小会。” Charles掀开被子，用手臂把自己的双腿挪进被子里，“好了叫我。”之后扭过身，把后背朝向对方。  
  
         Charles感觉Erik的思绪就像个发热体，即使没有声音，Charles也能感知到他。卧室的落地窗正对着大海，Charles侧身看着窗外的景色，感到前所未有的安心，渐渐进入了梦乡。  
  
         当他被Erik叫醒时，Charles非常庆幸自己不再做恶梦。他大概睡了两个小时，但睡眠质量非常高，让他赖在床上不愿起。  
  
         【再不起床我就亲你了。】  
  
         “Shut up！” Charles红着脸，气愤地坐起身，瞪着对方。  
  
         “看来还是这样有用啊。”Erik抿着嘴，又露出那种似笑非笑的表情，气得Charles真想给那张脸来一拳。  
  
         没等他反应过来，Erik又把他抱起，向楼下走去。Charles在男人的臂弯里无奈地挣扎，“作为残疾人，你应该让我住一楼。”  
  
         Erik斜向下打量着他，说道：“你是又在计划逃跑么？”  
  
         Charles只是单纯地不愿让男人把他抱来抱去。这个人，时不时的身体接触，又对他‘说’着那样的话，Charles甚至想发作都不知道该如何发作。之前那个暧昧的夜晚又浮现在他脑海里，Charles只想把头埋起来。  
  
         为什么偏偏是Erik，就算兄弟会想要把他关在基地外的其他地方，也可以换一个人来看守他吧。  
  
         最终，Erik把他放在餐桌前的轮椅上，他的面前摆着一碗浓汤，还有几条金黄色的小炸鱼。Erik坐到Charles的侧边，给自己倒上一杯红酒，却只给Charles一杯菠萝汁。  
  
         “我的呢？” Charles有些哀怨地望着他。  
  
         “等你身体好了再说。”Erik说道，然后举起酒杯，“祝你身体健康。”  
  
         Charles微微皱起眉头，搞不清楚这个男人为何一会蛮不讲理，一会又绅士得有些古板。出于礼貌与涵养，Charles还是端起菠萝汁向他致意。  
  
         【也致我们的同居生活。】Charles的头脑里又响起Erik的声音。  
  
         这一次，他实在太气愤了。这个男人装作若无其事的样子，却每每找机会和他调情。他明明清楚Charles能听到这些，依旧肆无忌惮地在他面前想。他到底想怎样？  
  
         一方面出于报复心理，一方面Charles确实被气得头脑有些短路，他咽下一大口果汁，说道：“你知道吗，菠萝能让精子的味道更好。”  
  
         不出所料地，对方脸上也出现了红晕，Erik有些尴尬地低下头，专注地吃着盘子里的食物。Charles也被自己突如其来的黄段子吓到了，恨不得把脸埋进汤碗里。“同居”第一天的晚餐就在无比诡异的气氛下结束了。  
  
          Erik收拾完厨房后，Charles又被带回了三楼卧室。这一次，Erik没怎么停留，只是把他的睡衣从衣柜里拿出来放在床头，接着就下楼去了。  
  
         换上睡衣的Charles揉捏着自己的大腿，现在的状况貌似比前一天好些，表面皮肤渐渐有感觉了，但肌肉依旧很无力。他学着Erik给自己做按摩时的样子，有规律地揉捏着。  
  
         落地窗外一片漆黑，但星星的光亮很足，海平面上的星空让Charles不由地叹了口气，这个世界还是很美好的。隐约间，Charles在海天相交的地方看到一颗闪烁的星星从左向右慢慢移动。不，那不是星星，是一条船，而且很可能是条非常大的商船。  
  
         Charles的内心掀起一片波澜。他试着将自己的意识向那个亮点探去，但是距离太远，什么也感受不到。如果他能逃到一艘像那样的大船上，他就可以想办法回到美国或英国。虽然Hank依旧被关押在兄弟会的基地，但只要他们两人有一个逃出去，另一个获救的可能性就会大很多。  
  
         虽然没有详细可行的计划，但Charles已然开始慢慢盘算。首先，他必须要让自己的身体恢复到从前的状态，起码能够走路和奔跑。其次，与过去几次的逃跑不同，这一次，Charles有自己的心灵感应能力帮忙，他可以预先探知Erik的位置和想法，寻找男人出门不在的时候逃离。并且，如果真的如Erik所说，他能够操纵意识，那么即使Erik追了上来，他也能够用能力阻挡他。  
  
         Charles意识到，这可能是他最好的机会。

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
         Charles的双腿在三天后能够自主站立，他也终于不用忍受男人每天把他抱来抱去的尴尬。除了上下楼，日常洗漱、洗澡、上厕所都得求助对方，这样的日子Charles再也不想经历了。好在第一天晚餐过后，Erik脑海里对他的调情消失不见了，Charles的大脑也清净了许多。  
  
         在海岛上生活的最大特点，就是每一顿几乎都有海鲜，甚至只有海鲜。之前在屋子里出现的中年妇女每天早晨都会带来新鲜采购的食材，Charles虽然没见到她，但时不时会感受到她的意识。几日的相处让Charles对这个男人有了新的认识，Erik把他这个“残疾人”照顾得非常周到，做出来的饭菜虽然算不上精致但味道还不错。望着男人又在厨房里忙活的身影，Charles还是很难将这个系着围裙的人与杀人不眨眼的杀手联系在一起。  
  
         中午，Charles面对着一大盘海鲜炒面，里面有很多种虾、贝类、墨鱼等，看起来有些骇人，但是吃到嘴里，味道却很不错。Charles不由自主地赞叹了一声，说道：“你这是跟谁学的？”  
  
         坐在侧面餐桌的Erik沉默了一阵，说道：“我的母亲。”  
  
         Charles有些后悔提到这个话题，上一次他和他争论变种人和人类的关系时，曾经无意中提起到他的父母，当时Erik马上就发飙，差点又要打他。Charles忽然想起自己进入Erik意识的那次，他无意中看到过的那些记忆。那个抱着向日葵的女人，把他锁在仓库里的女人，最后惨死在他脚边的女人……  
  
         “对不起。” Charles放下餐叉，抱歉地望着对方，“我不该……”  
  
         “没事。”Erik摇了摇头，默默吃着盘子里的食物。  
  
         “谢谢你……这些天一直照顾我。” Charles说道，“说实话，已经赶上医院里的护工了。”  
  
         Erik喝了一口啤酒，说道：“我可是接受过专业培训的。”  
  
         “你做过护工？” Charles大睁着眼睛望着他。  
  
         Erik沉思了一阵，接着说道：“我做过医院志愿者。我母亲是麻醉师，学校放假的时候我就会去医院里帮忙。”  
  
         Charles想到Erik记忆中，那个褐色头发的女人手臂上别着红十字标识，那么，她确实就是他的母亲？这个男人曾经亲眼看到自己的母亲被人杀害……  
  
         咣铛一声，餐叉掉在了地板上，Charles道了声抱歉，连忙弯下腰去捡，顺便用衣袖擦拭了下眼角。手指将要碰到的时候，餐叉忽然向着远处飞去，落在了厨房料理台上。而同时，另一把新的餐叉飞到了Charles的盘子边，发出清脆的声响。  
  
         “谢谢。” Charles红着眼睛，但还是努力挤出一丝微笑，“感谢你的母亲，让我吃到这么美味的食物。”  
  
         Erik默默盯着他，最终露出一丝微笑。

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
         恢复知觉的双腿让Charles终于能够离开屋子，探索外面的世界。午后，Charles穿着短裤短袖，戴着墨镜和遮阳帽，沿着庭院里的木板栈道来到沙滩边。与兄弟会基地所在的那座岛屿不同，这里的沙子更细，颜色偏白。海水非常浅，浅滩之上密布着珊瑚礁，一直延伸到很远处。Charles光着脚踩在海浪里，清凉的海水极大缓解了炎热的气温。Charles回身张望，他们在海岛中心那座山脚下，而他们的船停泊在另一侧的港口。这座房子附近，似乎只有他们这一户。Charles闭上双眼，向远处发散自己的意识，去感受其他人的思维。  
  
         与过去一样，他能够听见大小不同的人声，但是依旧无法准确判断他们的位置。当距离很近的时候，Charles能够感觉到他人的意识在周围。但是距离较远时，他只能确定是否有人，无法判定具体方位。如果他想在Erik的眼皮底下逃跑，必须能够确定他的位置。  
  
         没过多久，戴着墨镜的Erik就在庭院里招呼他过去，Charles跟随着Erik来到栅栏外的公路上，高尔夫球车就停在院子的大门外。  
  
         “出去逛逛？” Erik问道，“这里虽然不是旅游圣地，但风景还不错。”  
  
         “你愿意告诉我这是哪里吗？” Charles问道。  
  
         Erik抿着嘴，冲他摇摇头。  
  
         “Fine，我会自己搞清楚的。” 说罢，Charles主动坐上驾驶位，双手把住了方向盘。Erik无奈地撇撇嘴，坐到他的身边。  
  
         按照Erik的指引，Charles驾驶着高尔夫球车开上了公路，他们又翻过了海岛中央的那座山。中途，他们路过了停船的码头，Charles远远地望见Erik的游艇，船身印着SUNSEEKER。  
  
         他们要去的地方在码头的另一侧，从海岛的边缘转了一个大弯后，Charles看到了房屋略微密集的街道。那里应该就是岛上的集镇，政府、学校、医院应该都集中在那里。与Charles去过的岛国相比，这座岛上的人口并不多，可能不到一百人，基础设施也相对落后一些。  
  
          岛上的居民大部分是黑皮肤的土著人种，因此当他们驱车来到最中心的广场时，道路两旁卖东西的商贩向他们投来探究的眼神。现在是一天之中最热的正午，广场上的人并不多。尽管如此，Charles还是感受到来自四面八方的巨大压力，那些活跃跳动的思维让他有些力不从心。广场之下的礁石边，一些妇女在打理渔网，偶尔有小孩子跑到他们身边，好奇地盯着Charles。  
  
          他们把车停好后，Erik领着Charles来到当地看起来最豪华的一家小店。Charles坐在海边的藤椅上，没过多久，Erik就把一杯果汁饮料放在他面前。现在只要一看到鲜榨果汁，Charles就会想到自己不合时宜的黄段子，红着脸躲开男人的目光。  
  
          他试着让自己的思绪集中在远处漂亮的珊瑚礁倒影上，头脑中的压力渐渐小了一些，他摘掉帽子，抹掉额头上的汗珠。  
  
          “感觉怎么样？” Erik的目光隐藏在墨镜之后，Charles只能看到他微微翘起的嘴角。  
  
          “还好，就是感觉到处都是人，却又不知道他们在哪里。” Charles默默用吸管喝着自己的饮料。  
  
          “这个很正常。” Erik说道，“最开始，我也感觉到处都是金属，那种状态让人很烦躁。”  
  
          “没错。” Charles说道，“你是怎么解决的？”  
  
          “不同材质、大小、形状的金属其实是有区别的，但是那种区别太过细微。如果集中精神去区分，周边存在的其他金属又会产生干扰。我的方法是，先寻找到空间里特征最明显、最厚重的一块金属，以他作为参照，再去感知特性比它略低的其他金属，以此类推。”  
  
          “这么做很聪明。” Charles感慨道，“相当于构建了一套在空间中逐级扫描金属的算法。”  
  
          “那么，金属所在的方位呢，你是怎么确定的？” Charles问道。  
  
          “这个我也不清楚，完全是直觉，好像自然而然就会。” Erik回复道。  
  
          看来这个问题得Charles自己解决，但是之前Erik告诉他的方法给Charles提供了思路。Charles闭上双眼，让自己的思维沉浸到意识深处。很快，他就发现自己又来到了那片没有边缘的、空旷的黑色广场。Charles清楚自己的身体依旧坐在海边的藤椅上，在他的周围有劳作的工人，卖东西的商贩，玩耍的孩童。Charles渐渐放开自己先前刻意关闭掉的声音，让其他人的思维进入他的广场，每个人的思维都像一个燃烧着的小火球，颜色、大小、形状略有不同。一开始，这些意识乱做一团，堆放在黑色的地板上，Charles需要想办法给他们建立秩序。  
  
          坐标系！站在黑暗广场上的Charles挥舞着手臂，像个忙碌的指挥家。他需要将现实空间中的方位移入自己的意识空间。如果以Charles所在的地方为原点，建立三维直角坐标系，所有在海拔高度上低于他的意识将沉入广场地面以下。为此，Charles轻轻一跺脚，让地板变为透明的水晶。除此以外，他还需要另一个参照物，给其中一个意识赋予坐标值，这样其他意识的方位数据就能自动确定。Charles让自己的听力集中在一个叫卖的小贩身上，这个青年在他们来到这里后一直在喋喋不休地说着什么。Charles知道这个人在自己正后方大约50米处，那么就给他在y轴上赋值50。一旦确立了坐标系和参照物，其他闪烁着火光的意识自动跳跃到了相对应的位置。Charles骄傲地望着自己建立起来的“星图”，当他用指尖点到其中一个火球时，Charles就能听见那个人的想法。Charles让自己漂浮在这片图景之上，欣赏着海岛上分布着的意识的全貌。很快，他就发现在那些跳跃的火球中，有一个颜色最亮、体积最大，那就是距离原点最近的Erik的意识。看来这个男人的辨识度很高，Charles在他的意识空间里笑了起来，这样很好，他可以清晰地将这个男人与其他人区分开来。  
  
          再次闭上双眼，Charles让自己的感官慢慢回到现实空间。Erik正靠在椅子上休息，在现实中，Charles似乎并没有离开太久。  
  
          “你需要尽快掌握自己的能力。” Erik说道。  
  
          “怎样算掌握？”   
  
          “能够把它当做武器。”   
  
          “武器？” Charles微微皱起眉头，“为什么要当武器？”  
  
          “你是兄弟会的一员，这是我们的使命。” Erik扭过头，看着他说道。  
  
          Charles有些气愤地坐起身，“我当初加入兄弟会，只同意帮你们研发那套仪器，可没有答应其他条件。”  
  
          “但是现在不同了。” Erik不动声色地说道。“你是变种人。”  
  
          “So what？”  
  
          “你的天赋伴随着你的责任。” Erik说道。  
  
          Charles深吸一口气，尽量平复自己的情绪：“什么责任？”  
  
          “为你的同胞而战。”  
  
          “你们以普通人类为敌……对不起，我不会加入你们的战斗。” Charles坚定地说道。  
  
          Erik的脸色立时阴沉下来，Charles警觉地抓紧手里的玻璃杯。虽然他不认为Erik会在公共场合出手，但对方是个心狠手辣的杀人犯，Charles必须提防着。  
  
          “没关系，我会帮助你。” Erik淡淡地说道，又冲他笑了笑。男人起身去店里结了账，就又带着Charles坐上高尔夫球车回到了住宅。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
          第二天一早，还没有起床，Charles就感觉到了四个跳跃的意识慢慢走近这边。他轻轻探出思绪，认出了是之前来做保洁的中年女士和她的三个孩子。当他洗漱完毕换好衣服下楼时，Erik已经坐在餐桌前，喝着咖啡，看着杂志。中年女士正在厨房做清洁，而他的孩子们此时在远处的沙滩边打闹。望着这片宁静和平的景象，Charles回想起自己小时候和父母去海边别墅度假的美好时光。  
  
          Charles安静地坐在饭桌前，吃着自己的早餐。Erik把视线从杂志上移开，盯着他的脸。Charles向他投去探寻的眼神。  
  
          “你可以试试控制这个人。”Erik说道。  
  
          “什么？” Charles皱着眉。  
  
          “让她给我倒一杯咖啡。” Erik继续若无其事地翻着杂志。  
  
          “你可以礼貌地请她给你续杯。” Charles答道。  
  
          “用你的能力。” Erik打量着他，“你可以做到。”  
  
          “就算我可以做到，但是我为什么要这么做？” Charles回望着他，“我不想违背他人的意志。”  
  
          “一个小实验而已。” Erik微笑着。  
  
          “不，我拒绝。”   
  
          就在这时，Charles注意到料理台上的菜刀漂浮了起来，刀刃正对着趴在地上做清洁的女人。  
  
          “你！” Charles想要发作，却不敢轻举妄动。这是兄弟会惯用的威胁手段，只要他肯照他的话去做，Charles相信Erik不会轻易伤害对方。相比之下，Charles更害怕女人此时转过身，看到这违背常理的景象。  
  
          “来吧。”Erik继续打量着他。  
  
          Charles强忍住身体的颤抖，闭上眼，将自己的思维伸向厨房里的女人。他能听到女人此刻在思考的内容，但是只有声音远远不够，他需要全方位接管对方的感官。  
  
          想想办法。  
  
          Charles让自己再次进入黑色的广场。人体的感官是由复杂的功能构成，不仅包括视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉等外部感官，要想控制对方的身体机能，还需要获得对肌肉的掌控能力。这么复杂的体系，他该如何去控制？  
  
          既然如此复杂，他需要一套简化的控制系统。想象一下，现在的大型计算机、手机、平板电脑内部功能都很复杂，但是在终端层面可以通过简化的指令来实现。Charles需要的就是一套客户友好型的操作系统。然而，人体还是太过复杂，那么，把它简化为航天飞机上的操纵按钮。Charles在自己的思维中构筑起航天飞机内部操作舱，这些图像源自他参观NASA基地时的记忆。  
  
          现在，他的上方、前方、左右两边都是各种复杂的机械按钮和屏幕。Charles不需要掌握全部的功能，他只需要知道如何让这个女人起身，拿起料理台上的咖啡壶，来到餐桌边，给Erik的杯子里倒上咖啡，再转身回到原处。然而，这看起来并不是件简单的事情。  
  
          Charles忽然想到Howard曾经向他展示过的人体外骨骼机器人，那种模仿人体运动规则的操作方法更适用于现在的情况。于是，他从记忆中调出那套装置，学着Howard当初的样子，让自己的身体嵌入机器人内部。他还需要一台屏幕来获取对方的视觉，内置扬声器可以解决听觉问题。到目前为止，仅仅操控这些机能就可以实现男人的要求。于是，最后需要做的就是将自己接入女人的意识。  
  
          当两人的意识正式联结在一起后，Charles忽然感觉到一股浓烈的情感将他包围，这种情感与他曾经感受过的另一个年轻女孩一样，都是非常美好的爱意。Charles尝试移动自己的双手，在屏幕中看到女人也做出了相同的动作，看来成功了。  
  
          他从地上站起身，按照之前预想的方案，给Erik的杯子里倒上咖啡。

          “谢谢你，亲爱的。” 男人冲他挑着眉毛，露齿一笑。Charles有种想要把剩下的咖啡浇在对方头发上的冲动，但是这毕竟不是他的身体，Charles不能让女人承受多余的风险。回到厨房后，Charles断开了两人之间的意识联结。  
  
          当他在自己的身体里睁开眼时，站在厨房里的女人有些迷茫地看了看自己的手，之后在地板上找到了清洁布，于是又弯下身继续打扫。Charles抹掉自己额头上的汗水，喝了一大口牛奶才缓过神。  
  
          “做得不错。” Erik脸上洋溢着得意的表情，说道：“我就知道你可以。”  
  
          Charles没有好气地白了他一眼，继续完成自己的早餐。  
  
          “现在，试着让她晕过去。”  
  
          “什么？”Charles把刀叉甩在了盘子上，清脆的声音让蹲在地上的女人向他们投来好奇的眼神。  
  
          Charles无措地用餐巾抹了抹嘴，说道：“ Erik，麻烦你来一下楼上，我们需要谈谈。” 之后头也不回地朝楼梯走去。  
  
          Erik跟随着他来到二楼，与楼梯相邻的位置是用来放置衣物的过道，里面有衣架、衣柜和换鞋的凳子。

          “不要再威胁我，我不会做那种事的。” Charles知道楼下的女人听不懂英语，所以也没有刻意放轻自己的音量。他不能忍受Erik的胡作非为。  
  
          “只是练习而已。”Erik又露出无辜的表情，“你不想对她，我可以再找别人。”  
  
          Charles深吸一口气，说道：“这不是找谁的问题。这样做是不道德的，我说不定会伤害到对方。”  
  
          “总会有些连带损失。”Erik说道，“这很正常。”  
  
          “我们没有权力这样对待其他人。” Charles说道，“我不想做杀人犯。”  
  
          “可是他们正在那样对待我们的同胞。” Erik像完全变了个人一样，眼神里透露着凶狠。Charles似乎已经有一段时间没有见过对方这样的神情，而男人身体里散发出的戾气让Charles感到呼吸有些困难。  
  
          他捂着胸口，但仍然坚定地回应道：“你不能用别人的过错，来惩罚其他人。你这么做和那些杀人放火的恐怖分子有什么区别。”  
  
          “没错。” Erik的声音变得异常冰冷，男人抓着他的手腕，把他按在墙上，Charles的身体不小心碰翻了台面上的花瓶，地板上传来玻璃破碎的声音，“我就是要以相同的方式惩罚他们。”  
  
          “Erik。” Charles使出全身力气才挣脱开，然而男人挡住了唯一的出口，把他困在角落里。  
  
          “Charles，你告诉我，为什么他们可以这样对我，我却不能这样对他们？” Erik拉起他的衣领，把他拽到衣架边。金属材质的直立式衣架仿佛活了过来，扭曲着缠绕住Charles的四肢，“你为什么要对人类那么好？”  
  
          “Erik。” 面前的男人已经完全变成了另外一个人，Charles的大脑完全懵掉了。

          就在这时，一声尖叫从楼梯口传出，之前还在楼下干活的中年女人不知什么时候来到了这里，而且似乎目睹了整个过程。  
  
          Erik转过身，立马揪住女人身后的衣领，把她甩在角落里。之前缠绕着Charles的衣架松开了他，但其中一截慢慢扭曲成锋利的尖端。Charles急忙奔向角落，把女人护在自己身后。  
  
          “不要，Erik。” 女人在他身后蜷曲着身体，双手合十，似乎在祈祷。Charles忍住身体的颤抖，坚定地说道：“放过她，Erik，求你了。”  
  
          男人的眼神似乎恢复正常，不像先前那种几乎要把人撕碎的样子。Erik喘息了一阵，说道：“她看到了，我不能让她走。”  
  
          “她还有三个孩子，你要让他们也没有母亲吗？” Charles的话语似乎又成功刺激到了对方，锋利的铁刃移动到空中，正对着Charles。  
  
          “求你了，Erik。”Charles紧紧贴着身后的人，而铁刃离他的额头越来越近。  
  
          “让开，Charles。”Erik冷冷地说道，“她知道了我们的秘密，无论如何我都不会放过她。”  
  
          男人的这句话提醒了Charles，让他想到了拯救女人的办法。  
  
          “Erik，我可以进入她的意识，我能够让她忘记之前发生的事情。” Charles尝试用手抓住眼前的利刃，把它放在地板上，“请你相信我，我能做到。”  
  
          Erik似乎正在消化他的话语，Charles连忙又说道：“这个女人受雇于你，又是来你家之后出了事，你也不想因为这点小事惹上麻烦，对吧？”

          没有等来对方的答复，Charles就转过身，跪在地上，用双手捧着浑身发抖的女人的脸。他模仿着Emma Frost进入意识时的样子，轻抚着女人的太阳穴。之后，Charles又来到了黑色无光的广场。他曾经进入过Erik的记忆，于是Charles又让自己升上天空，进入了一个圆形的通道，来到了他要寻找的记忆图书馆。Charles将女人的思维宫殿打造成和Erik一样的样式，并命令那些闪着微光的水晶球依照时间顺序排列。很快，他就找到了女人最后的这段记忆，他把这颗深紫色光芒的水晶球捧在手里，思索着该如何消除掉。他飞回到地面，试着将水晶球砸到地板上，但这些东西与Charles一样，在这个空间里不受重力作用，最终只是轻轻接触到地板表面。没办法，Charles最终只能将水晶球带出记忆图书馆，也许他可以将这段记忆存储在Charles自己的意识里。  
  
          当他带着那颗水晶球回到自己的身体中后，Charles睁开双眼，看到面前的女人神情有些呆滞，但身体已经不再颤抖，情绪也比较稳定。Charles冲着女人微微一笑，之后扭过头，让Erik用当地语言告诉她，她先前打扫卫生的时候摔倒了，叫她赶紧带着孩子回家休息。  
  
          Erik半信半疑地翻译着Charles说过的话，女人听过之后，对他们露出感激的神情，之后站起身，扶着楼梯跌跌撞撞地走下楼。Erik一直跟在女人身后，Charles探出自己的意识，对Erik的大脑说道：

          【她什么都不记得了，让他们走吧。】  
  
          当Charles确定四个跳跃的思维消失在外面的公路上后，他终于松下了这口气，昏倒在地上。  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
          Charles是在三楼的卧室里醒来，清醒的时刻，Charles立刻探出自己的意识，感应到那个男人在一楼。他迅速站起身，把睡衣换掉。与此同时，楼下的男人似乎知道他已经醒来，正在往楼上走来。  
  
          夜幕已经降临，Charles进行了几次深呼吸，稳住心神，坚定地走出了卧室。在二楼与三楼之间的楼梯上，Erik和他相遇了。见到男人的一瞬间，Charles立刻进入对方意识，将他的身体定在原地。在Charles的思维控制系统里，他只下达了一个命令，就是限制住对方全身的肌肉活动。  
  
          Charles来到Erik身边，从他的裤兜里掏出几把钥匙。最近这段日子，Charles一直在默默地观察。他拿走了高尔夫球车和游艇的钥匙，快步跑到楼下，离开了Erik的家。  
  
          打开院子外的大门，Charles跳上高尔夫球车，开上了漆黑的公路。随着与山脚下房子之间的距离越来越远，Charles担心自己对Erik施加的影响会被减弱。果然，当他快要到达山顶时，Charles感觉到了男人如火焰般的意识快速向他奔来。Erik一定没有走公路，而是直接从山脚下攀爬上来。

          这是个会操纵金属的男人，如果被他赶上，Charles所驾驶的高尔夫球车就会失去作用。当他终于越过山顶后，Charles完全放任向下冲去。他模仿着过去玩赛车游戏的经验，做着高难度的直角转弯。随着Erik意识的逼近，Charles的心里越来越急。他已经能够看到码头上的探照灯，他马上就能逃走了。然而，过快的下冲速度让他终于在一个转弯处失去了控制，Charles被甩出车外，跌入山脚下的树丛中。茂密的植物割破了他的皮肤，却也阻挡了下落趋势。Charles被挂在几棵棕榈树下，在翻滚的过程中额头撞到了石头，热乎乎的液体从额角涌出黏住了他的眼睛。  
  
          最终，Charles无奈地笑出了声。真的就只差一点点，为什么他总是这么倒霉。自从遇到这个人以后，Charles生活里各种不幸接踵而至。当初，他为什么要多管闲事，去救那个人。最后的结果只是给这个世界增添了一个杀人不眨眼的刽子手。  
  
          Charles的头脑愈加昏沉，但意识却很清晰。如果自己就这么死在这里，Hank知道后会伤心一阵子，除此以外，这个世界上似乎也没有其他人会挂念他。Moira也许会每年去他的坟墓看看他，可是如果他死在这里，恐怕连坟墓都没有。如果真的有另一个世界，Howard会在那里接他吗。

          窸窸窣窣的声响从树林里传来，这里不会还有吃人的野兽吧？不过像他这么倒霉的人，遇见这样的事也并不奇怪。  
  
          一双坚实的臂膀把他搂在怀里。  
  
          “Charles……”

          Charles的脑袋靠在男人的脖颈处，Erik用力把他扣在胸口，伤口被牵动让Charles忍不住呻吟起来。

          “对不起……Charles……”  
  
          一滴温热的液体滑落在他的鼻子上，Charles抬起头，在黑暗中隐约看见Erik扭曲的表情。也许是能力失控，此时Charles自己的身体也感到一股强烈的悲伤。他慢慢抬起一只手，抚上Erik的脸颊，用手指把男人脸上的泪痕抹去。  
  
          “别哭。”   
  
          Erik点点头，握住他的手掌，放在自己唇边。  
  
          那一刻，Charles意识到，原来还有一个人会为他流泪。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	15. 第一部第14章（NC17）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居生活2。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17预警！！！脑交车预警！！！雷

 “Charles……”   


“Charles……”   


“醒一醒，和我说话。”   


Charles勉强睁开一只眼睛，又疲惫地想要再次合上。他趴在Erik的背上，头脑因为男人行走的晃动而愈加昏沉。耳边传来对方粗重的喘息声和呼唤声，在漆黑的夜幕下格外清晰。

一股犹如潮水般的情绪再次侵袭了他，Charles感觉自己胸口更加憋闷，快要喘不过气。   


“别……别难过。” Charles轻声说道。Erik不知道，他此刻的情绪会完完全全传递给Charles。或许是因为摔到了脑袋，Charles的心灵感应能力变得有些不受控制。他感觉自己就像跌落进精神世界的洪流中，时而被冲向各个地方。   


也许是因为得到了他的回应，缠绕着Charles的悲伤减淡了不少。   


“和我说说话。”男人的声音再次响起，“我们很快就到家了，再坚持一下。”   


家……这个词用在这里似乎有些讽刺。Charles忽然意识到自己其实早就没有家了。曾经那个所谓的家，在他的父亲离去以后就已不复存在。二十几年来，他关于家和家人的记忆似乎都寄托在Howard身上，而现在，这个唯一的家人也不在了。他已是孤身一人。   


一声低沉痛苦的呻吟，Erik有些脚步不稳，踉跄着跪在了地上。尽管如此，男人还是用手臂紧紧圈住他，努力维持身体的平衡，没有让他摔下去。休息了片刻，Erik再次起身，向着山下那处灯火明亮的房子走去。   


 

* * *

  


 除了额角上的口子，Charles身上主要是皮肤擦伤和肌肉组织挫伤。他有些庆幸自己坠入的地方只有棕榈树，如果他很不幸地撞到某些既坚硬又粗壮的树枝，自己的身体可能就会被戳出洞。Erik坐在他的床边，一边用热毛巾擦拭他的身体，一边用酒精进行消毒。

身体上的伤痛尚能忍受，精神上的痛苦却让Charles万分煎熬。他的眼前开始不断闪现各种画面和声音，爆炸、枪声、惨叫、哀鸣、怒骂、嘲笑……无从分辨具体的细节，Charles已经快要被那些骇人的情绪淹没。他痛苦地捂着头，想要赶走那些声音，但此时的情形就像他在船上醒来之前的梦境，让他无处可躲。

不知道过了多久，头脑里的声音和画面都消失了。Charles诧异地睁开双眼，发现自己脑袋上戴了一个沉重的头盔。刚碰触到头盔上的金属质感，他的手就被身边的男人握住。   


“这是Hank研发的心灵感应屏蔽头盔。” Erik说道，“它可以抑制你的能力，也可以保护你。”   


头脑里突然的安静让Charles终于松了一口气，他靠坐在床头的靠枕上，身上的伤口已经包扎好。他抬起眼，打量着坐在自己身边的男人。Erik的脸色很不好，像是生了一场大病，他的身上也遍布着道道血痕，和他一样是被植物锋利的叶刺割伤。   


Charles忽然感到莫名的心塞。他们都是伤痕累累的人，他伤害了他，却也伤害了自己。   


“Erik，去休息吧。” Charles低声说道。   


但是Erik只是摇摇头，继续坐在床边望着他。此时的Charles听不见他内心的声音，但那双深绿色的眼眸说明了一切。   


“至少……给自己包扎一下。” Charles舔了舔嘴唇，“我等着你，等你清理好了，我们需要谈谈。”   


在他的一再要求下，Erik回到了二楼自己的卧室。Charles靠在床头小憩了一会，当他再次清醒时，Erik已经穿着浴袍坐在他的床边，不知道盯着他看了多久。Charles轻轻咳嗽了下，Erik连忙把带着吸管的水杯拿到他的唇边。这么体贴细心的Erik，与白天愤怒冷酷的他判若两人。Charles只感到鼻子有点酸。

咽下一口水后，Charles说道：“Erik……我为之前没经过你的同意就控制你的意识道歉。”   


“你不用……”   


Charles抬起手，打断了男人的话语。“你听我说。我应该道歉，这种事无论对你，还是对任何人，都是非常不妥的。”   


“我知道，当初在河里，是你救了我，之后，你也救过我很多次。我很感激。” Charles的声音有些哽咽， “我也知道……自己没有立场要求这些，但是，如果……如果你还在乎我们之间的……一点点过往……”

“可不可以放了我？”    


Erik脸上的表情僵住了，眼睛直直地盯着他，没有说一句话。   


Charles躲过他的目光，接着说道：“我成为不了你们想要的人，到最后，你只会想杀了我。”   


“我永远不会杀你。” Erik激动地说道，他握住Charles的手，放在自己的胸口，“你为什么不明白？”   


Charles使劲想要抽回，但男人的力气太大，让他无法反抗。看着对方执拗的模样，Charles心里只感到更加委屈。他不是一个迟钝的人，即使没有读心能力，他也能够感觉到这个男人对他的在乎。他是个成年人，他很清楚那晚的吻中所包含的含义。可是，为什么，这个男人上一秒还是温柔体贴的绅士，下一秒又会变成冷血杀手。   


“求求你，放我走吧。” Charles哀求道。   


“不！” Erik眼中的怒火让Charles不自觉地向后躲去，很快，男人眼中的愤怒就转化为悲伤，“你不能走……你会死的……”   


Charles大睁着眼睛望着他，“你说什么……为什么……”

“你逃不了的，任何人都逃不了。” Erik用另一只手把Charles拉到身边，两人的额头隔着头盔相抵着，“都怪我没有保护好你！”   


Erik混乱的鼻息打在他的脸上。感受到男人身体的颤抖，Charles忽然有些不忍。他伸出另一只手，安抚着对方的肩膀。   


“告诉我……好吗？” Charles半哄着说道。   


“Shaw先生手里掌握着兄弟会所有变种人的命。” Erik最终放开了他，呆坐在床边：“如果你逃走，他可以随时杀掉你。”   


Charles沉思着，他搞不清楚Erik口中所说的究竟是比喻意义，还是隐藏着其他含义。

“我不明白……他是会派人暗杀潜逃人员吗？” Charles问道，“就算兄弟会再厉害，也不可能找遍世界上的所有角落吧？”  


“他不用找到他们，Shaw先生只需要在变种人使用能力的时候断开能量联结，就能杀死叛逃者。”    


这下，Charles更迷惑了。什么能量联结？为什么可以隔空杀人？   


“你有没有想过，为什么在这之前，你每次使用心灵感应能力都会伤到自己，而现在却不会？” 男人的问题引起了他的思考。确实，如Erik所说，在兄弟会的基地里，他曾经因为不小心动用能力而受伤恢复了很久。在纽约和牛津的时候，每次产生幻觉或幻听后，Charles也会感到身体乏力、贪吃嗜睡。而在这里，除了白天因为精神紧张而昏厥外，Charles再也没有感受过强烈的不适。   


“什么原因？”   


“因为你接受了Shaw先生的能量。” Erik的眼神里充满了担忧，“ 变异的DNA给了我们开启能力的天赋，但是，是Shaw先生让变种人真正实现了这些能力。”   


“与我们的天赋相比，承载这些天赋的身体太过脆弱，很多变种人因为身体无法承受而死亡。”   


Erik的话语又让他想起Moira手下的死亡案件。曾经，他们以为那些死者是因为新型毒品、药品而死亡，虽然Charles劝说女警官将破案思路引向其他方向，但依旧没有什么进展。如果真如Erik所说，死者手臂上的针孔源自某种激素的注射，这种激素让拥有变异基因的变种人能力爆发，而这些能力侵蚀了他们的身体，最终导致心脏衰竭猝死。   


“如果没有Shaw先生，变种人会因为瞬间能量消耗死亡。在兄弟会的入会仪式上，Shaw先生会与入会者建立一种能量联结。之后，变种人使用能力时所消耗的能量都将来自Shaw先生，他们的身体将只成为能量运输的管道，不会再遭受破坏。”   


“Shaw先生的能量让变种人突破身体极限，达到能力的新高度。”   


“一旦Shaw先生在变种人使用能力的时候切断这种能量联结，变种人的身体就会再次被能力侵蚀。并且由于机体已经适应了高能量输出，这种变化会让人瞬间毙命。”   


Charles大睁着眼睛，依旧在消化Erik所说的内容。Shaw先生、入会仪式、死亡、能力爆发。   


  “其他人我不清楚，但是Alex，他的身体可以发出镭射激光，能量足以烧掉混凝土墙壁，而自己毫发无损。我实在无法理解这其中的原理。” Hank曾经说过的话语闪现在他的脑海里。

不可思议的能量，热力学第一定律！   


“Shaw先生是维持能量守恒的关键……”Charles自言自语道。   


原来，Shaw先生才是兄弟会最大的秘密武器。无论变种人的天赋有多么强大，实现这些天赋都要消耗能量。而他和Hank曾经探讨过的能量来源，竟然就是Shaw先生本身。   


“Shaw先生，他的变种能力究竟是什么？” Charles问道。   


“我只知道，他可以吸收和释放任何形式的能量。” Erik说道，“Shaw先生的能力让他能够永葆青春，兄弟会里甚至没有人清楚他的真实年龄。”   


好吧，如果是这种状况，倒也解释得通。变种人的能量来源是Shaw先生，而他可以再通过其他渠道获取能量。如果他的身边有一个核反应堆，那么兄弟会的最高领袖就可以成为永不停摆的“发电站”。同时，这个人的变种能力可以实现能源的远距离无线传输，这是当代多少科学家都在处心积虑研究的事情。   


“那么，我和Shaw先生……”   


“当时你能力爆发，马上就要死去，只有Shaw先生能够救你。”Erik脸上的表情看起来十分痛苦，“我没有办法……”   


所以，Charles和兄弟会的所有变种人一样，与Shaw先生建立了一种己方永远无法反悔的契约关系。而且不仅仅是他，Hank先前也提到过入会仪式，在那之后，青年身上的肌肉和力量都有很大提升，恐怕也是与此相关。   


“如果我永远不再使用能力呢？” Charles平静下自己波动的内心。   


“不可能。” Erik摇摇头，“你的能力已经成为一种身体习惯，很难完全抑制住。而Shaw先生能够感知到任何人的输出，他会选择能力爆发的瞬间切断联结。”   


“我见过逃跑的变种人这样死在先生手下……” Erik说道，“没有人能逃得掉。”   


Charles轻叹一口气，仰着头靠在背后的靠枕上，他还是太小看兄弟会了。那么多能力非凡的变种人，为何全部集中在这一个人麾下。他们手段残忍，嗜好杀戮，Charles相信不可能所有变种人都完全信奉那种极端种族理论。但是，有了这个杀手锏，Shaw先生相当于建立了禁止退出机制，他的双手时刻把握着所有变种人的命运，以威胁的手段间接逼迫他们执行自己的恶行。   


那么，Shaw先生以后也会以此威胁Charles，让他用自己的心灵感应能力替他去做那些肮脏的勾当，让他去控制别人，修改他人的记忆，甚至……   


此刻，Charles深切地意识到，他所掌握的能力越强，未来可能造成的破坏就会越大。

他的能力并不是一种天赋，而是诅咒。  


Charles咬着嘴唇，愤怒地甩掉头盔，紫色的头盔重重地砸在地板上，发出沉闷的响声。一瞬间，各种声音画面又向他扑来，Charles用手指按住太阳穴，集中起精神，把它们转变为背景噪音。他不会像个怨妇一般为此自寻短见，他是Charles Xavier，他会做好最坏的打算，但他不会轻易认输。   


“你带我来这里，强迫我使用能力，也是Shaw先生的意思吗？” Charles冷冷地说道。   


Erik低下眼，轻轻点点头。   


“你还有什么计划，都告诉我吧。” Charles感觉有些透不过气，胸口剧烈起伏着，“还想让我做什么，控制别人杀人吗？”   


Erik静静地打量着他，没有说话。   


“我不会再使用能力控制任何人。” Charles努力抑制住身体的颤抖，“如果你还准备拿他人的性命做威胁，我会先结束自己的生命。”   


那一刻，Charles承认自己很不厚道地利用了Erik对自己的感情。Erik眼中的震惊让Charles也很难受，但是他必须给己方增添谈判的筹码。   


“Charles……” Erik栖身向前，握住他的双手拉到自己脸旁，“进入我的意识。”   


“什么？”    


“用我来做练习。”   


Charles咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“我说的任何人，也包括你。我现在的能力很不稳定，你不会想要我进入你的脑子。”   


“没关系，反正里面也没什么好东西。”Erik轻轻揉搓着他的手背，“我们可以尝试让你控制我的能力。”   


“无论你以后有什么打算，这个技能一定会有用。”   


“Erik……” 望着男人认真的表情，Charles忽然感到很心酸。他慢慢闭上了双眼，连接进Erik的意识。   


他又来到了自己的广场。Charles已经探索出控制人体肌肉活动和外在感官的方法，现在的问题是如何调动Erik的超能力。Charles回想着自己使用能力时的场景，那种精神力仿佛在不断溢出，Charles必须时刻想着减弱它、关掉它。Erik的能力是控制磁场，Charles操作着Erik的身体来到浴室，尝试学着男人惯用的手势，对着浴室里的金属五金件挥去，然而什么也没发生。看来他必须要好好学习一下，而最好的老师就是Erik自己。   


Charles再次来到男人的记忆图书馆，他需要找到Erik使用能力时的片段，把男人当时的身体状态、精神状态全部复制到现在。Charles把记忆水晶球放到图书馆地面的放映机上，让他们自动播放。一段段残忍、血腥的杀戮片段出现在眼前，Charles看到Erik用铁丝绑住敌人的身体，不断拉紧，最终扭断对方的脊柱和肋骨；他还看见男人用硬币当做子弹，穿过敌人的胸膛；抠掉对方嘴里的金牙，再用那块填料穿透对方的头颅。

然而，他也看到了Erik在漆黑冰冷的河水里，把沉入河底的Charles拉到怀里，看到他修复他的人工关节，给他疗伤，看到他义无反顾地操起烧火钳插向自己的朋友，看到他使出前所未有的能量去改变射向Charles子弹的轨迹。  


Charles的嘴里咸咸的，他抹掉眼泪，让自己打起精神。他尝试感应记忆中的记忆，去探索Erik在移动金属时，头脑里想得都是什么。他在男人的记忆深处看到了Charles曾在他记忆里见过的那个小镇，一栋白色的三层建筑， 那位褐色长发的女士，虽然他依旧看不清她的面容，还有……Charles自己。   


那不是现在的他，而是十年前的他，是Charles在机场送别Max时留下的微笑。   


深吸一口气，Charles把那些记忆通通收入自己的殿堂。他再次获得了Erik身体的支配权，Charles对着镜子下的水龙头，伸出右手，摆出Jazz Hand的造型，同时让自己的头脑里播放先前保存的画面。原本闭合着的水龙头真的如他所想，向上搬起，水流哗哗作响。Charles抬起头，发现镜子里的Erik红着双眼，一滴豆大的泪珠从他的左眼流下。不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，Charles用手背擦掉泪水，他不想让恢复意识的Erik知道Charles曾经用他的身体哭鼻子。   


来到卧室床边，Charles断开了意识联结，回到自己的身体。Erik眼神直直的，但很快就恢复了意识。   


“你做到了。” Erik露出一丝微笑，“如果不是事先清楚，我会以为那些是我自己做的。”   


Charles有些羞涩地红着脸，这么说Erik知道他先前哭了。在记忆图书馆里看到的画面始终萦绕在Charles的心头，让他的眼角又开始泛红。   


“别哭。”Erik伸出手，揉了揉他的头发。   


Charles望着对方温柔的笑容，点点头。

 

* * *

 

  


 随着热带气旋的降临，岛上连续下了三天的大暴雨。也许是为了避免勾起不美好的回忆，那天过后，Charles没再感受到中年女人意识的靠近。Erik似乎决定每天自己买菜和打扫卫生，除了他们以外，再也没有其他人靠近过这栋建筑。Erik外出时，会把Charles卧室和阳台的锁头破坏，让他无法走出这个房间。对此，Charles往往只是给他回以一个冷漠的眼神。   


其实Erik大可不必如此小心谨慎，Charles的内心已经放弃了逃跑的打算。即使他真的有强大的自制力不再碰触心灵感应，但是他不能保证Hank不会因此而丧命。他迫切地想要回到基地，见到Hank，和他的天才小弟一起破解这个难题。然而，恶劣的天气阻挡了他们的行程，并且Erik要求他的身体完全恢复后再动身。   


下午，岛上的天空放晴了，远处的海面又恢复了金光闪闪的景象。Charles在非常偶然的情况下发现了男人放在储物间的存货——几箱伏特加。晚餐过后，Charles悄悄拿起透明的酒瓶，回到了自己的卧室。   


暴雨极大地缓解了海岛炎热的气温，Charles推开阳台门，躺在木质的躺椅上。他拿起酒瓶，直接对着嘴喝了起来。辛辣的口感让他微微皱起眉，这个男人似乎比较喜欢高度酒，有一次Charles就尝过他带来的蒸馏酒，那种刺激的感觉终生难忘。   


如今快到八月，他来到兄弟会已经将近三个月了。在这期间，发生了太多的事，他的世界发生了翻天覆地的改变。他再也无法回到悉心建设好的实验室，看那些喜欢的论文，做那些令他兴奋的实验。他也无法享受街角美味的咖啡、红茶、羊角面包。而他的朋友们，也一个一个离他而去，只让他一个人孤独地面对这一切。   


头顶上的星空异常清晰，Charles想到少年时期，Howard带他去野外观星，给他讲解不同星座的位置和运动规律。   


身后传来轻轻的脚步声，Charles有些担忧地皱了皱眉，没想到酒精的作用这么厉害，让他几乎没有感觉到那个男人的意识。   


Erik背靠着Charles身旁的椅子，坐了下来。Charles故意将眼睛盯向天空，但仍然能感觉到男人炙热的目光。这些日子，他和Erik之间只有非常礼貌疏远的客套，即使在同一个餐桌吃饭，他也很少回复男人的关切。Charles认为这是他们之间最好的相处模式。   


“在看什么？” Erik轻声问道。   


“星星。”Charles咽下一口酒，说道。   


“你是怎么发现它的？”   


“我有手有脚，还会翻东西。”Charles故意瞥了他一眼。   


Erik发出一声哼笑，之后就安静地坐在椅子上打量着他。   


Charles被男人盯着有些不耐烦，他轻叹口气，说出了自己多日来的猜想：“我们在瓦努阿图共和国的领土上，对么？”   


根据Erik的反应，Charles确定自己猜对了。透明酒瓶里的液体已经被他消耗掉了一大半，Charles满意地又灌上一口。   


“怎么知道的？”Erik问道。   


“你看。” Charles指着天空，“这是南十字座，北半球只有靠近赤道的位置才能勉强看到，它显然不在地平线附近。而且，这里看不到北极星。”   


“所以我们在南半球。”   


“你知道吗，网上经常有种说法，说北半球和南半球水流漩涡的方向是相反的，可以用这种方法来判断，但其实这么讲是很不严谨的。” Charles打了一个饱嗝，接着说道，“与地球自转的作用相比，其他因素对水流方向的影响更大，出始状态、风、外力等等。所以，如果在自己家里尝试，会发现无论在南半球还是北半球，漩涡都会出现顺时针和逆时针的方向[1]。”   


也许是酒精的作用让他今晚变得话特别多，但Charles并不在意：“这就是我们搞科研的人和大众的区别。普通民众总是喜欢定性地讨论问题，所有的答案在他们面前要么是Yes要么是No。而科学问题必须量化才有讨论的价值。宏观层面的牛顿力学，到了微观粒子层面就不再适用，但你不能因此就说牛顿力学是错误的。”   


最后，Charles也意识到自己跑题了。他清了清嗓子，接着说道：“这里的土著人种与澳大利亚、新西兰的毛利人很像，所以我进一步猜测在南太平洋。”   


“南太平洋大概有二十几个国家。你既然能在这里购置资产，说明这里的金融管制一定很松，才能方便兄弟会的黑钱流入。”   


“南太平洋上著名的避税国包括瑙鲁、纽埃、美属萨摩亚、瓦努阿图。首先，你肯定不会在美国具有管辖权的地方置业，所以美属萨摩亚可以排除。其次，我们所在的这座岛非常小，岛上的集镇规模也不大，因此这里不会是一个国家的首府，只能是其中发展落后的附属岛屿。瑙鲁和纽埃都只有一个主岛，所以这里只能是拥有八十多个岛屿的瓦努阿图。”  


Erik听后，微笑着点点头：“你这么聪明，该拿你怎么办？”   


Charles也笑了起来，“其实刚刚都是骗你的，我是在你的记忆里看到了入境登记信息。” 之后，他又端起酒瓶，喝了一大口。

“你还看到了什么？”Erik探过身，目光柔和地望着他的眼睛。

Charles忽然有些脸热，他侧过身从躺椅上坐起，揉了揉眼睛，说道：“明天可以出发了吧？”   


“是，最近这次气流过去了，可以明天吃完早饭后走。”   


“那……早点回去休息吧。” Charles背对着Erik，而男人也很识趣地离开了他的卧室。   


 

 

* * *

 

 酒精的作用让Charles倒在大床上就睡着了。

朦胧中，Charles又看到了过去的记忆，那是苏格兰的加洛韦森林公园，著名的观星圣地，Howard在这里扎起了帐篷，两个人裹得严严实实地等着星空出现。

“这里晚上会特别冷。”Howard一边搓着手一边说道，“叫你多穿点也不听。”   


“我不冷……”Charles一边哆嗦一边说道。   


“Chuck，你要注意自己的膝盖。”Howard的神情暗淡下去，“气温太低，伤口会疼。”   


“还好我带了这个。”Howard从双肩背里拿出一个护膝，帮Charles绑在左腿上。   


“谢啦，mate。” Charles微笑着感谢道。

Howard又从包里取出保温壶，倒出一杯温热的红茶，递给Charles：“不要让我见到Cain那个混蛋，不然我要打断他的两条腿。”

Charles呵呵地笑出了声：“那次过后，他就躲到大学宿舍里不敢回家了。”

“但你要学会照顾好自己，不然以后我不在你身边怎么办？”Howard说道。   


“不会呀，我们不是说好去牛津么，到时候我们可以租一间公寓。” Charles一边说着一边畅想美好的大学生活。   


“可是最后我并没有去牛津。” Howard忽然转过头，目光严肃地望着他。   


“Howard……” Charles眼前的景象开始变得模糊，周边的环境忽然转换，Charles发现他们正站在中央公园的湖边，周围没有其他任何人，时间仿佛是静止的。午后阳光正好，Howard依旧穿着那身帅气的黑风衣，戴着墨镜，嘴唇上一抹闪亮的小胡子。   


“而你我也都不在这里，这里只是过去美好的回忆罢了。”   


Charles上前一步，抱住自己的好友。Howard身材匀称，没有过多的肌肉，但也不像Charles那么纤瘦。抱在怀里的质感让他很安心，永远不想放手。   


“你知道的。”Howard的手轻轻放在他的背后，“我只是你创造的幻觉。”   


“我已经不在人世了。”   


对方的话语让Charles心里一凉，怀里的人瞬间消失不见。绿色的草地和湖面都消失了，整个世界变成了暗黑色。Charles焦急地四处张望，他依旧能够听到Howard的声音，但却看不到他的人。   


“Howard！”Charles叫喊着，泪水从他的眼眶里流出，“Howard！”   


“你不要走……” Charles跪倒在地上，捂着脸，“我好害怕……”   


一双手握着他的肩膀，把他从地上拉起。面前的Howard穿着精致的西装礼服，领口打着领结，胸口别着丝巾：“你在害怕什么？”   


“你走了以后，一切都改变了。” Charles扶着Howard的手臂，抽泣着，“只有我一个人，我好孤单……”   


“其实，你并不孤单。”Howard温柔地注视着他，“我知道在我之后，一直有另一个人在照顾你、保护你。”   


Charles忍住眼泪，大睁着眼睛望着Howard。   


而此时，他们身旁忽然出现了一座高大的正方体形状透明盒子，盒子的角落里躺着一个身穿白色狱服的人。Charles眯起眼睛打量着，男人棱角分明的冷峻面容让他倒吸一口冷气。   


“你害怕的是他。”Howard依旧温柔地说着，“对吗？”   


Charles紧紧拉着Howard，靠进他的怀里，大声地抽泣着。   


Howard轻抚着他的头发，“No fear，没有人是完美的。美好的事物总会伴随着阴暗面，光线越亮，阴影越暗。”   


Charles忍住身体的颤抖，抬起头，在泪光下对着好友说道：“我害怕的……其实是我自己。”   


“我怕我会变成另一个人。”    


“我怕你会对我失望。”   


“我怕……我会忘记你。”   


Howard将他脸上的泪痕抹去，笑容依旧温柔：“人总要长大。”   


“只有直面自己，你才能更强大。”   


“你知道的，我永远都会在这里。” Howard抚上他的胸口，“你不会忘记我，正如我也不会忘记你。”   


“ I love you forever, mate！” Howard的声音忽然变得有些遥远，仿佛从扬声器里放出。Charles记得这个声音，Howard留给他的存储卡里，那段遗言般的视频。   


紧接着，Howard的身影彻底消失了，身边的透明盒子打开了一个缺口。

Charles用手臂擦掉脸上残余的泪水，迈进了盒子，身后的缺口立时封住，阻挡了他的退路。   


在他前方的地板上，Erik穿着灰白相间的囚服，双手放在腹部，安静地沉睡着。   


望着这个让他无比心痛的男人，Charles真的不清楚应该如何面对他。   


他知道，这里只是他的梦境，面前的Erik和Howard一样，都是他的大脑臆想出来的，他们并不是真实存在的。   


既然如此……Charles终于领会了Howard的意思。这是他的精神世界，在这里，他再也不需要把自己伪装起来。他可以尽情发泄自己的阴暗面，把平日里积攒的恨意全部报复回来。   


于是，Charles走上前，从地上拉起Erik的衣领，把他扔到对面的透明墙壁。在他的地盘上，Charles仿佛力量无穷，他就是个可以任意调整参数的游戏玩家，Erik在他面前没有任何威胁。   


男人捂着胸口呻吟了一声，眼神中透露着茫然和震惊，Erik踉跄着站起身，想要走上前和他讲什么。   


No，no，no，你不要讲话。   


Charles打了个响指，Erik张着嘴唇却无法发出连续的声音，只有隐隐的呜咽声。   


望着男人有些扭曲的表情，Charles仿佛找回了一点点施虐的快感，他微笑着走到Erik身边，踹上男人的腹部。Erik痛苦地跪在他面前，捂着痛处。   


这些都是还给你的。Charles按照男人交给他的招式，对着Erik的头部左右出拳夹击。在一记重重的右勾拳下，Erik倒在了他的脚下，两颊红肿，嘴角挂着血迹，双眼紧闭。   


Charles大口大口地喘息着，他撇着嘴，想要笑出声，但最后却扭曲成了痛苦的抽泣。   


他跪在Erik身边，把他的身体翻转过来，趴在他的胸口大声哭了起来。   


他就知道自己恨不起来。

Charles Xavier是个虚伪的人。  


他明明清楚这个人有多么危险，知道他的手上有多少鲜血，可是他还是爱上了他。   


不知道从什么时候开始，这个男人对他的点滴关心、体贴细致深深印入他的心里，即使现实一次次地提醒他，眼前的人是个杀人不眨眼的恶魔，Charles还是放任自己沉溺在男人的温柔之中。   


他一定是心理有问题，救世主情节，斯德哥尔摩情节，他一定是受到这些影响，才会喜欢上这样一个恶魔。   


他想过忘记他，戒掉他，但这个男人总是阴魂不散地出现在他的身边。   


他用自己独到的温柔，一点一点蚕食了Charles的理智。   


真的好痛苦……   


Charles的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，他捂着头，把自己蜷缩在一起，仿佛只有这样才是安全的。   


忽然，他的手臂被拉到身旁。Charles的脸被粗糙的手掌捧着，一串温柔的吻落在他的面颊上。Erik用嘴唇啄掉Charles脸上的泪痕，虽然脸颊依然肿胀，但眼里写满了柔情。   


Charles轻声抽泣了一声，双手拽住Erik的短发，把他拉进一个吻。嘴唇相触的那一刻，Charles知道自己要的就是这个。

他贪婪吸允着对方的下唇。这里是他的私人领地，在这里Charles可以放下所有伪装，敞开内心深处的不齿和欲望。  


Erik实的臂膀把他紧紧地圈进怀里，Charles喜欢男人的强势和主动，仿佛他很需要他，仿佛他很离不开他。   


但是此刻，心中压抑已久的东西隐隐跳动着。Charles拽住Erik的衣领，拉开两人的距离，接着把他按在透明的墙壁上。在Charles的世界里，他拥有至高无上的力量和权威。后背的撞击让Erik轻哼一声，Charles再次堵住他的嘴，惩罚般地啃咬他的嘴角。Erik的面颊遍布着擦伤和红肿，Charles一边吻着那些伤口，一边用舌尖轻舔，所有的伤痕都在他的亲吻下被抚平。   


Erik眼里隐隐闪现出野兽般的目光，仿佛一个猎人正在盯着自己的猎物。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，心想还不知道谁是猎物。他的前臂把Erik顶在墙上，而对方也很老实地不再挣扎。Charles盯着Erik身上的那套囚服，穿得实在太多了，那么美好的身材都显示不出来。于是，下一秒，灰白色的上衣消失了，Erik紧致结实的肌肉展现在他眼前。   


Charles咽了下口水，眼神不自觉地从男人的胸肌扫到腹肌，那线条分明的肌肉，若隐若现的人鱼线。不，这条裤子太丑了，Charles撇撇嘴，紧接着灰色宽松长裤就变成了深色牛仔裤。紧身的布料让男人精细的腰身更显性感，臀部被紧紧包裹着。Charles用两根手指拉住牛仔裤的腰带，另一只手按在男人耳边的墙壁上，牙齿轻咬着他的喉结和锁骨。   


Erik发出一声满足的喘息。Charles打量着对方，露出一丝邪魅的笑容。谁让这个男人总是有意无意地不穿上衣，在他面前走来走去。他早就想咬住那些肌肉，让它们在他面前颤抖。于是，Charles让头顶上方架起一条黑色的钢管，Charles一边拿舌尖挑逗着男人的胸肌，一边用双手扣住他的手掌，举到头顶。两只银白色的手铐将Erik的左右手分别固定在了钢管上，Erik有些疑惑地看了看，眼里又出现了像是要将他一口吃掉的眼神。

在男人的目光下，Charles感觉自己脸颊发烫，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，把对方牛仔裤的腰带抽出，甩在地上。不用解开扣子，内里深色的毛发就已若隐若现。Charles继续勾住裤腰边缘，故意用手指轻轻碰到茂密的森林，让Erik又发出一声喘息。   


Charles慢慢绕到Erik身后，打量着他后背肌肉因为手臂伸展而呈现出的曲线。Charles伸出舌头，舔上臀部上方的腰窝，双手伸向前环住对方的腰身，手掌碰到了一块坚硬的凸起。Erik又发出一声轻吼，Charles感觉自己的身体越来越热，他把脸贴上后背，右手从裤腰边缘伸了进去，握住了男人火热的硬物。   


这是他第一次碰触其他男人的硬物，Charles的脸烧得通红，只能紧紧贴上Erik略显冰凉的肌肤。其实，这并不能算真的碰触，Erik和这个空间里的一切都是他臆想出来的。只是他没有想到，在自己的意识里，这个男人的下体是个庞然大物。Charles用另一只手解开裆前的纽扣，拉下拉链，把火热的阴茎释放出来。   


Erik有些颤抖地扭捏着，想要回过头来看他。Charles点起脚，从侧面吻上对方的嘴唇，手里同时轻轻撸动着。Erik的呼吸变得急促而混乱，而Charles的下面也硬得不行。   


他从来没有和男人发生过性关系，虽然他也因为好奇偷偷看过GV，但影片里的内容和此时的场景根本无法相比。反正一切都是他臆想出来的，Charles认为他有权利在自己的精神空间里任性一回。Charles一边温柔爱抚着男人的前端，一边迫不及待地用另一只手解开自己的裤扣。   


恍惚间，Charles忽然被撞向身后的透明墙壁。当他回过神时，束缚住Erik的手铐已被解开扔在地上。Erik侧过身望着他，眼神里是他从来没有见过的欲望，牛仔裤松垮垮地勾在他的胯上。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，思考为何Erik在他的意识空间里也拥有操纵金属的能力。下一秒，男人就朝着他扑了过来。   


Charles扭过脸闭上眼，忽然感觉背后松松、软软的。他睁开眼，发现自己躺在一张洁白的大床上，头顶上方是一块正方形的天窗，而Erik正跪趴在他身前，把他束缚在身下。这是游艇上的那间卧室，Charles大睁着眼睛，因为紧张而咽下口水，而Erik又露出那种看待猎物的眼神。   


Erik抿着嘴，握住他的一只手，把他带向自己的下体。这一次，Charles正面看到了男人的庞大，他红着脸，羞涩地握住男人的性器，用拇指把顶端渗出的前液抹匀。作为一个男人，Charles知道如何撸动最有快感，Erik在他的服务下发出满意的低吼，目光也变得柔和起来。   


Erik低下身，把舌头伸入他的嘴里，色情地又搅又捅，Charles一边用舌头抵挡着攻势，一边惊讶于自己大脑的想象力。当他感觉自己快要窒息的时候，Erik放开了他的唇。男人坐在他的大腿上，直接用手撕开他的衬衣。Charles因这略显暴力的景象而隐隐有些快感，看来他果然是有心理问题。Erik趴在他的胸口上，用舌尖挑逗着他的乳头。Charles发出一声愉悦的呻吟，而Erik仿佛得到鼓励一般，啃咬着他的皮肤，想要留下更多的印记。   


Charles沉溺在又苏又痒的快感中，放声呻吟着。这是他的精神世界，他不需要再遮遮掩掩。而不知道什么时候，男人已经扒下他的外裤和内裤，Erik自己的牛仔裤也被甩在了床下，两个人完全赤裸相对着。Charles相信自己一定又脸红了，Erik用双肘撑在他的脸侧，Charles完全被笼罩在阴影下，男人的脸离他越来越近，最后温柔地覆上他的双唇。这是一个异常羞涩的吻，两人都非常小心地对待对方，让人完全想不到之前发生的场景有多么色气。   


Erik扇动着嘴唇说了些什么，但是Charles听不到，因为他剥夺了男人说话的权利。紧接着，Erik向后方退去，Charles拉起枕头，想要看清楚，然而下体传来的湿热质感让他仰着头大声叫起来。Erik的舌头轻轻舔上Charles的龟头，之后用整个嘴唇包裹住。   


Oh，God！   


作为一个已有十几年性生活的男人，Charles时不时会获得女朋友和一夜情对象的口交，但这是头一次有另一个男人的嘴唇包裹住他。这种认知让身下的快感更加强烈，Erik把脸埋在两腿之间，用舌头从他的大腿根部一直舔到阴囊。   


Charles用一只手捂着脸，咬着嘴唇不让自己叫得太大声，但他还是不自觉地想要去看那色情意味极重的画面。Erik的舌头又回到了他的阴茎，一边用手掌撸动着，一边用嘴唇亲吻湿润。看到眼前的景象，Charles感觉自己马上就要到了。他用手指抓住Erik的头发，把他的脸拽回到自己面前，饥渴地卷住对方的舌头。Erik侧卧在Charles身边，一只手搂住他的脖子，深情地拥吻着，另一只手快速撸动着Charles的下体。Charles搂住男人的肩膀，在最后的冲刺中达到高潮。   


这……真是……太棒了！   


Charles张开四肢平躺着，大口大口地喘着气。Charles没想到作为一个心灵感应者，强大的精神空间居然还有这种奇妙的用途。如此真实的质感，可比看成人电影效果好上一万倍。而且，幻想出来的人居然可以让他这么惊喜。   


他扭过脸，望着卧在身边的男人。Erik忽然用沾满精液的手掌握住了Charles的一只手，把他拉到自己的阴茎上。看到自己的精液涂抹在另一个男人的性器上，Charles感觉自己又要硬了。Erik握着他的手，在自己的阴茎上快速撸动。Charles望着男人有些痛苦扭曲的表情，忽然有些心痛。他用嘴唇吻上男人紧皱的眉眼，想要将它们抚平。   


Erik用力翻到他的身上，一边呻吟喘息着，一边将精液释放在Charles的胸口和腹部。   


真是……太色气了！Charles发现自己的‘小弟弟’又抬起了头，但显然他们两人都没有精力再来第二轮。Erik翻倒在他身边，胸口剧烈起伏着。Charles把头靠上他的胸膛，感受到强烈的心跳。   


这真是真实到不真实的梦。   


也只有在梦里，Charles才能放纵自己躺在男人怀里。Erik从背后搂住他，轻吻着他的脖颈。Charles感到前所未有的安心，慢慢合上了双眼。   


 

 

* * *

  


 当他再次睁开眼时，Charles依旧躺在三楼卧室的大床上。他坐起身，头有些疼，可能是前一晚喝酒的缘故。Charles身上穿着前一日的外衣，说明他昨天晚上没有换睡衣就睡着了。

内裤里冰凉黏腻的触感让Charles忽然回想起了昨夜的梦境。看来他确实是太久没有性生活，所以大脑才为他打造了一个梦。  


梦里他和那个男人缠绵的细节依旧历历在目，Charles深吸一口气，连忙跑到浴室换掉衣服冲个澡。在淋浴下，他又对着梦里的场景高潮了一次。背靠在瓷砖壁上，Charles眯着眼睛回味着。   


他不是没有做过春梦，可是当春梦的对象第二天一早衣着整齐地出现在他面前时，Charles之前所做的心里建设还是崩塌了。   


Erik坐在一楼的餐桌边，悠闲地喝着咖啡看着杂志。Charles向对方道了一声早安，就低着头坐在一旁吃早饭。   


好在Erik今天也一反常态的安静，没有再尝试和他开启对话。   


当他们把门窗关严、垃圾杂物都倾倒干净后，Erik锁上了庭院外的大门。   


那天之后，Erik租赁了新的高尔夫球车。当他们快要到达山顶时，Charles回过头，俯望着山脚下的那座白色建筑，忽然眼角有些酸涩。   


这栋房子里生活的经历虽然算不上特别愉快，但却也让他有些留恋。  


接下来，他将前往前途未知的战场。  


无论结果如何，这大概都会是他最后一次俯望这座美丽的岛屿。   


 

tbc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考资料：  
> [1]【南半球水流漩涡真的倒着转吗？】http://weibo.com/tv/v/fe4173fb190b2550885bdabe9ced62da?fid=1034:fe4173fb190b2550885bdabe9ced62da


	16. 第一部第15章（NC17）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run，Charles，Run。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17预警！！！前方有车预警！！！

 

 

          海上航行了一天，到了后半夜，Charles依旧没有回到卧室休息。

           现在的他还无法平静面对游艇上层的那张大床，看来以后他要再幻想任何场景，最好选择一个离实际生活远点的地方，非洲大草原，或是野外森林。

           Erik仍在驾驶舱里，整个白天，Erik都很敬业地履行船长的职务，只是会在吃饭的时间停下来。他们依旧没有什么交谈，饿了的时候，Charles会自己做一份三明治果腹，然后继续回到船舱中部的休息室。出于礼貌，他同时也会多做一份放在餐桌上，等到他再次去冰箱里寻找食物时，餐盘里的三明治已经不见。

           他们在海面上航行了十几个小时，一般像这样的小型游艇，平均速度不过30节，在不考虑其他因素的情况下，他们最多航行了一千公里。Charles可以通过对航行时间的计算，间接推断兄弟会基地与他们所在的南太平洋岛屿之间的距离。

           Charles坐在休息室的沙发上，把屋子里仅有的几本旅行杂志翻了个遍。坐船实在是件无聊的事情，他一直无法理解自己的母亲生前为何去哪游玩，都喜欢搭乘大型游艇。那样的旅途有时会耗时一个月，除了仅有几次的靠岸以外，其他时间基本一直待在船上。不过也许那就是她想要的，远离陆地上的烦躁生活，尽情享受海上的日光、泳池、美酒和购物。

           他在墙壁上的储物柜里找到了一个工具箱，里面各种五金工具闪烁着耀眼的金属光芒。一想到隔壁驾驶舱里那个男人能用这些随意穿透人的胸膛，Charles就一点也不想碰他们。但是，一把剪刀引起了Charles的注意。过长的头发时不时地困扰着Charles，他早就想要把这蓬乱的头发剪掉。然而，接连发生的事情让他总是没有心思去做这些。

           来到卫生间，Charles把剪刀放在水池里，对着镜子梳理那头棕色的卷发。Charles现在的发型，很像自己读大学期间的样子，只是脸上已不是过去稚嫩的模样，岁月毕竟带来了十几年的光阴，也带走了从前的无忧无虑。Charles右手拿着剪刀，左手捡起耳后已经快要长到脖子上的一缕头发，对着镜子开始修剪。没过多久，Charles就在镜子的反射里看到了Erik。

           Erik站在卫生间外，静静地打量着他。Charles因为一时慌神，刀尖不小心割破了脖颈上的皮肤。

           “你要用洗手间吗？我让你。” 他所在的卫生间位于休息室与驾驶舱之间的走廊边，Charles拿着剪刀准备退出，却被男人推搡着一起挤进狭小的空间里，关上了门。游艇上的卫生间和飞机上的很像，面积很小，站了他们两人后就没什么活动空间。Charles微微皱起眉头，用手臂将对方挤开。Erik适时地从他手里抢过剪刀，扶着他的肩膀让他正对着镜子。

           “我帮你。” Erik的呼吸打在他的头发上，Charles不自觉地舔了舔舌头，打量着镜子里一脸无辜样的男人，“你自己剪不知道要搞多久，还会伤到自己。”

           Charles深吸一口气，故作淡定地说道：“那赶快吧。”

           “要留多长？”

           “尽量短点吧，下一次去理发店还不知要什么时候。” Charles两只手撑在水池上，Erik就站在身后，把一缕一缕的褐色头发夹在手指间，再一点一点剪掉。当剪刀来到刘海附近时，Charles微微闭上了眼。

           一股强烈的情感席卷了他的大脑。Charles睁开眼，Erik在他身侧，眼睛盯着手里的毛发。Charles不敢再放松精神，他怕自己又会感受到Erik此刻心中翻涌的东西，那种混杂了爱意与欲望的情感让他有些呼吸困难，尤其是在如此狭小的空间里。

           很快，男人就完成了修剪工作。Charles打量着镜中的自己，十分意外地发现新发型看起来并不丑，比他最早被绑架到兄弟会的时候略长一些。轻叹口气，其实Charles知道自己并不能完全算被兄弟会绑架，真正绑架他的是Trask集团和Stryker教授。如果没有身后的这个男人，他恐怕早已成为河底的无名尸首。

           这时，他发现镜子中的男人闭着双眼，鼻子和嘴唇靠在Charles脑后，一只手握住他的肩膀。Charles只感到呼吸更加困难，他连忙侧过身，打开卫生间的门，移入走廊。

           “你不去休息吗？”身后传来Erik的声音。

           “还不困。” Charles依旧背对着他，“你去休息吧，我可以替换你。”

           “你会开船？” Erik问道。

           “没开过这种型号，但是这种小型私人游艇都差不多吧？” Charles转过身望着对方。

           “应该是。” Erik嘴角勾起一丝微笑，“要不要过来看看？”

           Charles跟随Erik来到驾驶舱，最前方的挡风玻璃下密布着各种操作按钮，还有方向盘。

           “时间快到了。” Erik把着方向盘，盯着操作面板上的屏幕。

           Charles坐在一旁的副驾驶位，问道：“什么时间？”

           “回基地的时间。”

           “我以为我们一直在朝着这个目标航行？”Charles疑惑地打量着对方，而Erik只是微微一笑，没有回答他的问题。

           Charles环视着挡风玻璃外一片漆黑的海面，没过多久，在他们左前方出大约五百米的海面上，出现了一大片粉紫色的光芒。一个巨大的闪着紫色光圈的传送门出现在那里，Charles见过这种景象。营救Hank的那天，在兄弟会基地的活动室，Charles曾看到一个亚裔女人打开过这种传送门，把活动室里的变种人带往其他地方。Erik把船加足马力，向着紫色光芒开去。在一个浪头的帮助下，游艇顺利跃入传送门，船外的景象也发生了变化。

           Charles快步冲出驾驶室，来到舱体外的甲板上。他们的游艇此时已经进入一个巨大的建筑内部，四周都是混凝土浇筑的墙面和柱子，其中一个方向的墙体有船闸的轮廓。熟悉的黑灰色调让他意识到，这里就是基地。Erik慢慢将船靠在码头边，停在其他大小型号不同的船体旁边。码头上停泊了十几条船，有和Erik驾驶的SUNSEEKER很像的小型游艇，也有专门运算物资的货船，还有舱体全开放式的快艇等。Charles跳上岸，发现在高于他们的上方平台里，一些拿着武器的人正打量着他，当他们与Charles眼神交汇时，又纷纷露出惊恐的眼神，躲开他的目光。

           Charles有些无措地舔了舔嘴唇，回身望着Erik将行李箱提上岸。他跟随着男人进入一部电梯，来到了他曾经去过的第七层宿舍区。

           Erik把一个行李箱放回自己的宿舍，稍微收整了一下，又带着Charles朝着电梯方向走去。

           “我住哪里？”Charles问道，“还是地下牢房吗？”

           Erik摇摇头，“你现在是兄弟会的一员，不会再让你回那种地方了。”

           “我的宿舍不在这一层吗？”Charles继续问道，“据我所知，你们都住在这里？”

           “没错，我们是都住在这里。”Erik答道，“但你不一样，Shaw先生让你住回顶层的套房。”

           Charles心里很想讽刺一句，但最后没有吭声。他跟随着Erik回到自己曾经居住过的地方，古典华丽的装修风格与基地里的其他房间相比显得格格不入。Charles从男人手里接过行李箱，轻轻咳嗽了一声，问道：“现在基地这里是什么时间？”

           Erik思考了一下，答道：“大概是中午。”

           看来他们的基地与南太平洋上的海岛大约相差半天的时差。Charles忽然感觉自己有点蠢，其实他大可不必费尽心思去寻找线索和推理，他完全可以进入Erik的意识，从他的记忆中读取这里的方位。只是，没有经过对方同意，Charles还是不愿随便进入他人的脑子。

           “谢谢你，如果没有其他事，我想休息了。” Charles说道，指了指天空，“倒时差。”

           Erik点点头，但却并没有离开的意思。

           Charles又咳嗽一声，将目光移到一旁的茶几上，“还有什么事吗？”

           余光里，Charles看到Erik慢慢向自己走来，他扶着行李箱的拉杆，向后退了几步，将箱子摆放在自己身前，低着眼说道：“没事的话，请你出去吧。”

           Erik的脚步停下了，迟疑几秒钟后，男人向着走廊外走去。当他最终听到铁门关严的声音时，Charles终于松下一口气。即使没有心灵感应能力，Charles也知道Erik心里在想什么。但是他不能放任他们两人朝那个方向走下去，梦里的场景即使再美妙，冷冰冰的现实依旧摆在他的眼前，让他不得不正视，不得不全身心地投入进去。

           粗略收整了一下，Charles就离开卧室，向实验室走去。无论如何，他必须要亲眼看到Hank是安全的。在走廊上，Charles逐渐感受到聚集在基地里的意识，散落在偌大的混凝土建筑的各个角落。而在左前方的实验室方位，两个非常活跃的思维抓取了Charles的注意力。

           “Hank！” Charles打开门，兴奋地喊道。

           然而，他并没有看到青年的身影，却首先听到了呼唤他的声音，“Charles？你回来了，真是太好了！”

           全身包裹着蓝色毛发的高个青年从办公桌后的地板上站了起来，他的身体看起来比从前更强壮了，块状肌肉将外套撑得很有型。听到他的声音，Hank很开心，但神情略微有些怪异，眼睛时不时地向下瞥。

           Charles关上身后的门，向前走了两步后，一头金色长发从办公桌前升起。金发女孩穿着深蓝色的连衣短裙，侧对着他，与Hank轻声说了两句话后，就向门口走去。在经过Charles身边时，女孩忽然抬起头，用黑色的眼瞳瞪视着他。Charles不知所措地向边上退了一步，给女孩让出道路。

          当身后的门再次关闭后，Charles走向前拥抱住自己的好友，Hank也紧紧搂着他，两个人都没有想到此次居然分别了将近一个月。

           “你还好吗，他们没有为难你吧？” Charles抬起头望着自己的小弟。

           “我很好。”Hank松开他，把他拉到一张椅子上坐下，“可能因为发现你是强大的心灵感应变种人，之前那件事他们没再追究。”

           “Frost女士说Shaw先生非常看重你，叫Lehnsherr专门负责你的训练。那个家伙，他，他没有伤害你吧？”

           伤害……Charles不知该如何解释他与Erik之间的纠葛，只能无奈地摇摇头，好让青年放心。然而，细心的Hank还是发现了端倪，他伸出手想要拨开Charles额前的一缕发丝，但被他躲过。

           “这是我自己摔的。” Charles慌忙解释道，但Hank依旧露出了气愤的神情。

           “这个畜生。”Hank骂道，“我就知道不该相信他，Charles，我们一定要尽快离开这里。”

           “真的是我自己摔的。”Charles强调道，“Hank，逃跑的事得暂缓一下，现在有个更严重的问题。”

           于是，Charles花了几分钟给Hank解释了Shaw先生的能力以及他们所面对的困局。青年刚开始和Charles之前一样震惊，但很快又恢复了理智，端坐在椅子上思考着。

           “假设，这一切都是真实信息，Lehnsherr没有欺骗你。” Hank一边说着，一边在手里比划着，“这就意味着，想要逃走只有两种途径，要么终生不使用能力，要么从其他渠道获得支持变种能力的能量。”

           “只是这两种方式，看起来都很困难。” Charles叹了口气。

           “也不尽然。”Hank依旧紧皱着眉头，“依靠自身抑制恐怕有点难，能力随时可能因为一些外因刺激而爆发，但是你之前提到的抑制剂……”

           Charles眼前一亮，“从基因层面抑制变异基因的表达，就不会再有能力，更提不上使用能力了……”

           “是的，这是一条路径。其实另一条也是有可能突破的。” Hank接着说道，“只要我们能找到其他形式的能源，来替代Shaw。”

           “但是，这里主要存在两个问题。一是能量装置的小型化，即使我们可以计算出使用能力的消耗，但总不能每天带一个巨大的电池在身边吧。”

           “另一个最重要的问题是能量的传导和转化，如何将其他形式的能量转化为使用超能力时所消耗的能量，我们还不清楚能力的使用究竟利用的是哪种形式的能量，化学能，热能，电能？”

           “目前看来，还是抑制剂的可能性最大。” Charles说道，“同时还能解决你的外貌问题。”

           Hank来到自己的办公桌前，在计算机上输入一行代码，屏幕上立刻出现一张三维建筑结构图。

           “基地的信息化改造已完成，虽然系统已经移交给Emma Frost的手下，但是我随时能够黑进去。”Hank有些得意地说道，“这些门禁、摄像头都可以远程操作，就像十年前我们黑进Stryker实验室时那样。”

           十年前……Charles赶紧将思绪拉回现在，他不能再让自己分心。

           “一旦抑制剂研制成功，我们就可以开始逃跑计划。” Hank合上笔记本电脑，坚定地望着他。

           “只是，我担心，如果又被兄弟会发现……”其实，今天在实验室里看见那个金发女孩时，Charles就立刻反应过来之前的原委。一个月前的那天，Charles因为发现Moira调查的死者与兄弟会相关，而和Erik在走廊上发生冲突。气愤的他没有仔细辨别，就对着看起来像Hank的人道出了详情，没过几个小时，他就被扭送去见Shaw先生。现在想想，那天他所拥抱的人，一定不是Hank，而是那个叫做Raven的可以变化成任何人模样的女孩。

            除了这个女孩之外，拥有心灵感应能力的Emma Frost也是潜在威胁，她随时可能从他们的大脑中读取这些谈话和记忆。他必须要想个办法保护他和他的好友。

           “Hank，这些计划，以后我们都不要通过语言交流。” Charles一边说着，一边用右手的中指和无名指抚上额角。

           【在这里说话更安全。】

           “哇哦！”Hank吓了一跳，从办公桌前的椅子上弹起，“这真是太神奇了。”

           【你可以直接在头脑里想，我就可以听得到。】

           【像这样吗？】高智商的Hank很快就掌握了脑内交流的窍门。

           【很棒吧？】Charles微笑着。

           【Charles，你就是个人肉无线对讲机。】Hank也微笑注视着他。【你的通讯距离有多远？看来我们不用准备通讯设备了。】

           【没有试过，而且我也不清楚基地内部的混凝土墙壁会不会产生影响。】Charles耸耸肩，【不过我可以试一试。】

           闭上眼，Charles放开自己的思绪，让他的意识再次飘回到黑色的广场。之前，他曾经在岛上尝试过，构建周边意识的空间方位图。Charles再次依照过去的经验，在黑色的广场里构筑了一套闪烁着光芒的思维星空。Charles漂浮在一个个火球之间，来到正上方打量这片美丽的图景。目前，他只能确定每一个意识之间的相对位置，但是对于他们的绝对方位没有把握，每一个思维火焰究竟在哪个房间，哪条走廊上？如果他能识别这些信息，那么Charles就能更有效地预判可能到来的危机，给他们的逃跑计划增添更多保障。

           Charles从记忆中调出Hank电脑中的建筑结构图，将图中的数据直接投射在星图上。非常完美地，一个个意识火球嵌套进相应的位置。大部分的思维火球集中在基地一层及以下的位置，Charles这时才发现，在游艇停泊的码头边，有不少于5个人驻守在那。而他从来没有去过的第2层至第5层，也有数量不少的意识。

           通过这种方式，Charles能够清楚探测到兄弟会基地的布防。

           他让自己的身体沿着星图漂浮一周，逐渐发现其中存在的另一个特点。位于基地上层的大部分意识火球都闪烁着耀眼的光芒，而在一层以下的位置，绝大多数火球的亮度要比上层的低很多。Charles轻轻抚上一个暗淡的火球，通过那个人的眼睛，发现自己身处昏暗的洗衣房，周边都是正在劳作的工人。退出那个意识，Charles又选择了一个位于第6层但颜色同样暗淡的火球，在那里，他看到自己脚踝上拴着铁链，正在后厨清洁地板。

           Charles想到在那个美丽的海岛上，Erik的意识火球也是非常耀眼。

           也许，在Charles的精神空间里，变种人的思维意识的亮度要高于普通人类？这真是一种识别变种人的好方法。虽然Charles目前还无法理解每一个思维火球的亮度究竟代表着什么，但这种区别肯定意味着某些不同。

           在第7层的一个房间里，Charles发现了一抹熟悉的思绪。

           【你好，亲爱的，今天没有外出执行任务么？】Charles对着那团火球说道。

           “Charles！是你吗？”Angel在自己的寝室中，四处张望着。

           【是我，你还好吗？】

           “那天我不在基地，但我听说了……”小个子拉丁裔美女的思绪中泛起一丝担忧，“这就是你的能力？”

           【我想是这样的。】

           “哇哦。”Angel感慨了一声，但Charles还是感觉到女孩心里隐隐的不快。也许Charles不应该贸然进入她的大脑，就像没有经过对方允许私闯他人住宅一样。换作任何人，都可能不高兴。

           【很高兴再次见到你。】Charles礼貌地说了一句，就断开了和女孩之间的意识联系。

           他回到原点附近的位置，抚上好友Hank的意识。

           【我想，在这个基地内部，应该都能到达。】Charles轻声对着那团火球说道，接着让自己的感官回到现实世界。

           有趣的是，在接触到好友的思维火球时，Charles感受到了一种别样的思绪。

           “Hank，先前那个女孩……”Charles这时才注意到，在Hank的办公桌后，铺着一张野餐布，上面摆着饼干、蛋糕等零食。在他进门之前，Hank和名叫Raven的女孩应当就坐在这里。

           “什么也没有。”Hank的声音忽然变得有些尖利，“我……我只是想采集她的血样。” 青年手足无措的样子直接暴露了自己的内心，Hank再次变成了腼腆害羞的小弟弟模样，Charles不用进入他的大脑也能知晓他内心的想法。

           “Hank，这没什么。”Charles握住他的手臂，“只是，稍微小心一点。她能变化成任何人的模样，还是Shaw先生的女儿……”

           而且这个女孩心里还装着另一个男人。望着Hank害羞的表情，Charles忽然语塞，最后还是决定不要告诉对方。Charles感到有些厌恶自己的读心能力，知道得太多，只会给自己和他人平添烦恼罢了。

           叹了口气，Charles接着说道：“我们还要小心Emma Frost，不要和这个女人产生任何身体接触，她可以通过这种方式知晓记忆。”

           Hank又恢复了平静，点点头，接着在头脑里说道：【这一次，我们一定要成功。】

           Charles伸出右手，坚定地握住青年宽大的手掌。

  

          

 

* * *

 

 

          

 

          回到基地一周后，Charles惊讶地发现，除了Hank以外，再也没有其他人接触过他。原本，Charles以为自己回来后，又会被Shaw先生或Emma Frost约谈，要求他表忠心，或者做其他什么事。但是整个基地里并没有Shaw先生的思绪，Charles有时能够感受到金发女人略带寒意的思维，有时那个意识又会伴随着瞬移者一起消失。

           最开始的两天，Charles曾与Hank一起去过餐厅，但是很快Charles就发现同时用餐的其他人对他投来的眼神，里面充满了惊惧和愤怒。曾经被他用餐叉伤害过的蛤蟆脸变种人，在见到他的一刹那转身就跑了。多个情绪积攒在不大的空间中，让Charles很不舒服。他不是没有遭受过其他人的白眼，攻读博士学位的那几年，Charles在各个场合因为Stryker事件而遭受的冷言冷语并不少，但那时的他并没有心灵感应能力。而现如今，周围其他人的任何情感波动都会对他产生影响，Charles只能尝试在自己的精神世界里构筑抵抗工事，但是效果时好时坏。

           对于Stryker事件，Charles认为自己自始至终没做错什么，只是在行事方式上可能存在不妥之处。但是，基地里其他人对他的恨意，确实是由Charles一手造成的，他的能力失控给他们带来了巨大的精神痛苦。所以，这就是他应得的。

           于是，Charles决定不再去其他公共场所，他就待在实验室里，将心思全部用在基因抑制技术的研究上，每日的餐食由Hank帮他带来。这样既减轻他的精神负担，也可以避免他人因为看到他而影响用餐心情。

           当Hank的思绪飘到六楼时，Charles很快发现一个闪耀着光芒的意识向着实验室走来。

           Erik……

           Charles警觉地站起身，想要找个地方躲起来，但实验室的铁皮柜里塞满了文件和试剂，而且这个男人能感应到金属，Charles接触任何金属物件都会被他感受到。逃避不是办法，Charles只能鼓起勇气去面对。

           Charles深吸了一口气，坐在办公桌前，直视着开启的铁门。

           男人穿着一身黑色的战斗服，手里提着一个正方形的箱子，出现在门口。不知道是不是由于光线原因，男人看起来面色很不好，神情有些疲惫，但看到Charles的时候还是对他微微一笑。

           “你要……出任务？” Charles率先开口道。

           Erik点点头，慢慢走上前，把那个方形的箱子放在他的办公桌上。

           “这是什么？” Charles问道。

           Erik示意让他自己打开。Charles搬开锁扣，打开上盖，看到了之前他曾经戴过的那个紫色头盔。

           Charles抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

           “这次的任务比较复杂，不知道什么时候才能回来。”Erik说道，“这个就留给你，如果不舒服了就戴上。”

           Charles抚摸着头盔光滑的表面，合上盖子，向男人道了声谢。

           “还有其他事吗？” Charles故作镇定地问道，将视线转移回了电脑屏幕。

           “Charles。”

           Charles抬起头，正好对上男人炙热的目光。他的身体又感受到了对方此时的情感波动，那种汹涌的浪潮几乎要将他吞没。Charles痛苦地皱起眉头，将手指放上太阳穴，好让自己集中起精神进行抵抗。

           看着他难受的表情，Erik眼中的热切消失了。男人转过身，向着门口走去。

           “Charles。”Erik一只手扶着门，背对着他说道：“照顾好自己吧。”

           当男人的意识从顶层消失后，Charles终于松下这口气。

           Fuck！

           Charles一拳敲在桌面上，笔筒里的文具掉在地上散落了一地。

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Hank从餐厅回来后就发现Charles心情不好，但是青年很体贴地没有过问，这也是Charles一直以来特别喜欢Hank陪伴的原因之一。吃完午饭没多久，这个原本略显沉闷的午后就被忽然出现的瞬移者打破了。

           红皮肤刀疤脸的Azazel气喘吁吁，在看到Charles的一瞬间皱了皱眉，又将视线转向在一旁平台上工作的Hank。

           “McCoy，你得想想办法。” Azazel看起来也有些疲惫，“Logan那个家伙又发狂了，Erik不在基地，我们要控制不住他了。”

           Logan，那个具有身体复原能力，手指关节根部能够长出金属利爪的男人。Charles还记得较早之前，也是在这个实验室外的走廊上，Erik用自己控制金属的能力，把暴躁的Logan用线缆捆了起来。Logan手背上的金属利爪十分坚韧，似乎能够割断任何物体。

           “什么？” Hank显然没有领会红皮肤男人的意思，皱着眉头僵在原地。

           “先跟我去看看。” 说罢，Azazel就要去抓Hank的手臂。

           “等一下。” Charles一边叫着，一边挡在Hank身边，“我和他一起去。”

           Azazel虽然对他一脸厌恶，但不似从前那般，一上来就对他拳打脚踢。Charles没想到凶恶的男人最终答应了他的要求，带着两个人一起离开。

           他们被带到了一个与外界相通的牢房，Charles对这样的布局终生难忘，这间牢房与关押Victor的那间类似，从铁栅栏外可以看到蓝色的海水和天空。而身材健壮的Logan此时正被另一个比他更加高大壮实的男人从背后束缚着，把他的双手拧成交叉抱肩的姿势。背后的男人见到Charles，惊叫了一声，而Logan趁机挣扎起来，差点挣脱他的束缚。

           “你带他来干什么？” Logan背后的男人哀怨地瞪着Azazel。Charles认得他，那个人是在餐厅里欺负殴打他的凶手之一。而此时，高大健壮的男人显然更加害怕Charles。

           Azazel没有回答对方，而是对着一旁的Hank说道：“能不能搞个什么机器，把他牢牢捆住？而且还得控制住手背上的利爪。”

           “他为什么是这个样子？” Hank疑惑地问道。

           “他被Trask集团洗脑了。” Azazel说道，“现在就是个疯子。如果让他跑出去，这个基地会被他毁了。”

           “你们快点啊。”在背后束缚着Logan的胖子吼道，“我也不知道还能坚持多久。”

           “这……就算我能想到办法，也不可能很快时间做出来。” Hank抱怨道，“你们给的时间太少了。”

           红皮肤男人轻叹口气，“那没办法，只能先把他扔到水牢里了。”

           “水牢是什么？” Charles忽然开口问道。

           Azazel撇了撇嘴，“Logan这个家伙死不了，所以只能让他一直溺死在水里，不能动弹。”

           仅仅想象一下那样的场景，Charles就感觉呼吸不畅。他们也太残忍了，让一个意识不清醒的人忍受那么大的折磨。

           也许，他可以想想办法。

           “等一下。” Charles说道，“我可以试试整理他的记忆，让他恢复理智。”

           “你不能碰他。” 红皮肤男人伸出手臂挡在他身前，“那样太危险，我可不想被先生骂。”

           “我不需要像Emma Frost那样。” Charles挺起胸，把右手放在额头边，闭上了双眼，“Hank，如果我失去意识，记得扶住我的身体。”

           紧接着，Charles就连接进Logan，来到男人存放记忆的宫殿。他依旧习惯于把对方的思维殿堂展现成挤满水晶球的图书馆，但是这种方法在男人这里似乎并不成功。Logan的记忆由于外力原因遭到破坏，在图书馆中，所有的水晶球都是破碎的、不完整的，有些摆放在架子上，有些散落在地板上。这里看起来就像遭遇过强烈地震，而包裹记忆的外壳太过脆弱，破碎的水晶球里仅仅残留非常稀少的透明溶液。

           Charles让地面立起一个大鱼缸。他一点点拾起残存的水晶球，把里面的液体小心地汇入大池子。没过多久，Charles就收集了满满一缸记忆溶液，鱼缸里泛起五彩光芒。

           很好！

           首先，尽可能多地找到可以用的资料。之后，尝试将不连续的，甚至互相冲突的记忆理顺。Logan之所以那么狂暴，恐怕和他意识中的矛盾、冲突相关，造成机体的恐慌和自我保护。如果一个人一会非常开心，马上又跌入极度恐慌，确实会令身体吃不消。Charles让手中变出一根两米长的木棍，他站在鱼缸边缘，用木棍把里面的记忆溶液搅拌均匀。既然他没有办法将原本的资料完全复原，那么就把他们平均化，让重塑后的每一段记忆都拥有相似的情感，这样男人就不会感到巨大的冲突。

           原本，Charles准备通过记忆中男人的相貌大致推断出时间线，将近似时间点的记忆归拢在一起。但很快，他就发现这个男人的特殊之处——Logan不仅具有身体复原的超能力，而且还长生不老。在那些混乱的记忆中，Charles发现这个男人参加过美国内战，说明他至少将近两百岁。

           真是太不可思议了！

           根据非常少量的背景信息，Charles大致将那些记忆溶液按照不同时间段，分装进二十个水晶球。之后，Charles将图书馆的书架清理干净，将破损的外壳倒进垃圾箱里，这个垃圾箱也是Charles自己构建出来的。他把仅剩的二十个水晶球排在书架上，轻轻叹了口气。

           这个男人实在可怜，两百多年的岁月，却只留下那么一点点回忆。

           Stryker教授不仅在他身上做了恐怖的实验，还破坏了他的过往。

           Charles也不清楚自己这个方法是否有效，他满心不安地退回到自己的感官空间，睁开了双眼。

           此时的Charles正斜靠在Hank身侧，青年一直把他牢牢护在身边。

           “谢谢你，Hank。” 

           他连忙将自己的视线转向Logan。男人狂躁的眼神已经消失，身上的肌肉不再紧绷。身后的胖子松开了他，Logan忽然跪在地上，捂着脸哭了起来。

           “Logan……” 胖子眼中露出了喜色，“还记得我吗？”

           Logan抬起头望着他，“Fred……Victor在哪？”

           胖子一边痛哭着一边把Logan抱进怀里，男人被挤进对方的肥肉里无法呼吸，无奈地挣扎着。

           “居然成功了……” 站在Charles身边的红皮肤男人眼里露出了光芒。Azazel有些无措地望向Charles，十分客气地对他说道：“还能再来一次吗？”

           Charles抹掉额头上的汗水，点点头。 

           依照同样的方法，Charles为Logan的哥哥Victor也重塑了记忆，恢复记忆的兄弟俩抱在一起，犹如久别重逢，而名叫Fred的肉呼呼的男人也加入了他们的阵营，三个高大健壮的男人痛哭流涕。

           望着这样的景象，Charles感到一丝丝欣慰。兄弟会的变种人也不全是冷血残忍的杀手，他们也有感情，也有自己关心爱护的人。

           回到实验室的时候，已经快到晚饭时间。Charles瘫坐在办公桌前的椅子上，揉了揉脑袋。虽说现在的他使用心灵感应能力已经不会伤到自己，但依旧会感到精神疲惫。也许在现实世界里，他所花费的时间并不多。但在Charles的精神世界，每一次的能力使用犹如过了大半天。

           “Hank，我每次失去意识的时间，有多久？” Charles问道。

           “嗯，大概半个小时吧。” Hank给Charles的新马克杯续上水，递给他。

           看来确实如此，精神世界的时间感要漫长许多。

          “先前，在他们两人的记忆里，我发现了一些有趣的东西。” Charles沉思后说道，“Logan和Victor都有两百多岁了，他们的自愈能力让他们永葆青春。”

           Hank做出了“哇哦”的口型。

           “而他们，是在20世纪90年代左右才加入兄弟会的。” Charles认真地望着Hank。

           高智商的青年立刻反应道：“也就是说，他们在接触Shaw之前，就有强大的变种能力！”

           Charles点点头。

           “难道……Lehnsherr是骗你的？他只是为了防止你逃跑，而编造了Shaw先生的能力。” Hank激动地说道。

           Charles叹口气，说道：“我觉得他不会。”

           “但这套系统里面确实存在问题，也许Shaw先生的能量不是必要条件，而只是多种可供选择的可能性之一。”

           “可惜Victor和Logan残留的记忆实在太少了，不然我就能搞清楚其中的原理。” Charles继续捂着脑袋，叹了口气。

 

 

* * *

 

 

          

 

          Logan和Victor记忆里的重大发现让Charles和Hank的心里燃起了新希望，他们的存在说明没有Shaw先生，变种人依旧可以使用自己的能力。两个青年更加全身心地投入到实验室的研究中，Charles继续攻克抑制剂，而Hank则尝试分析Logan和Victor血液中是否存在特殊因子。时间仿佛又回到了他们在哥伦比亚大学的日子，每天专心地忙于文献和实验。

           然而，Emma Frost的到来打破了平静。

           金发女人穿着紧身的白色商务套装，优雅地走进了实验室，Charles发现到这个女人几乎所有衣服都是白色。

           Charles把Hank护在身边，警觉地盯着对方，耳边忽然传来一阵蜂鸣声。

           “别试着读我的想法，亲爱的。”金发女人微笑着坐在Charles的办公桌前，“也许我的能力没有你强大，但这么多年的经验可不是一点用没有。”

           “你想做什么？” Charles认真打量着对方。他必须保护好Hank，不能让这个女人知晓他们的计划。

           “呵呵，没什么。”Emma笑道，“只是来看看Shaw先生的新宠。”

           Charles皱紧眉头，对于女人的挑衅不做任何回应。他不知道这个拥有心灵感应能力的女人到底有什么目的，但很显然来者不善。

           “我听Azazel说了，前些天，你做的好事。” Emma微笑着说道，“不给女士倒一杯水么？”

           Hank正想去倒茶，被Charles拦住。他不能让Hank与这个女人有身体接触的可能性，于是Charles自己从柜子里拿出一个杯子，倒上茶水，放在金发女人面前的桌面上。

           “有什么话，请直说。” Charles退回到办公桌后，两人隔着一张桌子面对面坐着。

           “我只是好心提醒一下你。” Emma说道，“你我都是心灵感应者，我不希望你危及我们共同的生命安全。”

           “什么意思？”Charles不解地问道。

           “也许你认为，自己在做好事，在帮助别人。”女人吹了吹杯子上的雾气，说道，“但是，你展现的能力越强，越可能害死我们。”

           “这个道理连你的好朋友都懂，你为什么不明白？”

           Charles疑惑地望着Hank，青年有些无措地闪开眼神。

           “为了把你救出来，我们让Hank做了屏蔽心灵感应能力的头盔。”金发女人神情严肃地望着他，“而你，却在不断向Shaw先生展示自己能做更多的事情。”

           “这不正是你们想要的吗？” Charles没有控制住情绪，音调不自觉地提高很多。

           “那是Shaw先生想要的。” Emma喝了一口茶，说道，“再这样发展下去，你会白费Erik的苦心。”

           “什么？” Charles深吸一口气，“关他什么事？”

           “你以为是谁把你从Shaw先生手上要回来的？” 金发女人打量着他，“Shaw先生只给了他两个月的时间，如果你堪用又听话，他会把你留在兄弟会，如果你能力无法把控或是依旧反对他，那么他会杀了你。”

           “但是先生没有和Erik明说的是，如果你的能力太过强大，他依旧会杀了你。” 

           “一旦先生对心灵感应者产生怀疑和畏惧，就很可能连我一起杀掉。”金发女人叹了口气，把茶杯放在桌面上。

           “所以，为了我们共同的安全，请停止炫耀你的能力。” 

           在Charles还没有完全消化掉女人的话语前，Emma Frost就踩着高跟鞋离开了。

           “Hank……她说的是真的吗？” Charles望着自己的好友。

           “Charles，确实是Emma Frost和Erik Lehnsherr找到我，让我研发那个头盔。后来Lehnsherr带着头盔去找了Shaw先生，之后我只听说先生让他专门负责训练你的能力，其他的事情我也不清楚。” Hank解释道。“如果我知道Shaw先生打算杀了你……”

           “两个月的时间……” Charles叹了口气，到现在恐怕已经过了一个半月，还有十几天，就会到Charles的审判日。那个时候，他要么成为兄弟会的帮凶，要么只能结束自己的生命。

           “Charles，我不会让你有事的。” Hank握住他的肩膀，把沉浸在思考中的Charles唤醒。

           “我们走，现在就走！”

           “什么？” Charles拉住Hank的袖口，不让青年做出傻事。他转而使用能力在两人的大脑中交流。

           【不要着急，Hank，我们总能想到办法，冲动只会让人失去理智。】

           【我很理智，Charles！这件事我思考很久了，抑制剂的研发也不是一时半会可以解决的事情，再拖下去只会对你不利。】

           【我的外表用斗篷大衣遮盖一下应该没问题，我还可以假装是去参加漫展，不会引起太大的骚动。而且，你可以修改他人的记忆，如果有人被我吓到了，你也可以让他们忘记，对吗？】

           青年的想法让Charles眼前一亮。确实，他们完全可以用这种方法解决Hank的外表问题，而且，Charles甚至可以尝试实时修改他人的意识，让青年在他们眼里完全是正常人的模样。至于无法利用心灵感应修改的监控摄像和录影，有他这个专业“黑客”小弟在，没有解决不了的。

           【没问题。可是，Hank，你确定吗？逃走后，你随时可能因误用能力而死亡。】

           【左右不过如此，只有逃出去才有希望。我不会眼睁睁看着你死去。】

           Charles的眼角有些湿润。Hank拍了拍他的手臂，接着在头脑中说道：

           【准备工作早就已经做好，现在只差交通工具了。】

           【船！】Charles想到了Erik驾驶的SUNSEEKER号游艇。如果他没有判断错，兄弟会日常出任务都是依靠瞬移者和传送门到达指定地点，Erik现在不在基地，但是他的船应该还停泊在港口里。

           【Hank，我们可以坐游艇逃走。】

           【Erik的钥匙应该放在他的宿舍里。】

           【而基地里所有的门禁都换成了机械电子双控制系统。】青年对他露出会心一笑，两人坚定地握住彼此的双手。

 

 

* * *

 

          于是，入夜后，Hank留在实验室，黑进基地的电子通信系统，消除Charles在基地走廊中的录像，并帮他打开了Erik寝室的大门。Charles依旧和Hank保持着脑内通话，有任何风吹草动，青年都可以及时通知他。

           Charles来到这间他已有些熟悉的房间，他曾经躺在这张床上，也曾用过这里的浴室。那些平淡的时刻，仿佛已经过去很久。

           Charles在书桌、枕头下翻找着，最后打开衣柜，里面充斥着Erik身上的味道。Charles拧了拧鼻梁，让自己镇定下来，在衣柜的中间隔层里发现了一个保险箱。

           【Hank……钥匙恐怕在保险箱里面。】

           【什么样的保险箱？】

           Charles用右手按住太阳穴，将自己眼前的影像投射到青年大脑中。

           【这是最普通的机械保险箱，没有电子控制系统，反而很难破解。】

           【没有其他办法了吗？】Charles有些不甘心，他们都已经走到这一步了，又是只差一点点就能成功。

           【与其破解这种机械锁，不如直接搞定游艇上的启动系统。】Hank的话语让Charles又重新燃起希望，正当他准备悄悄离开男人的寝室时，门外走廊上忽然闪现出两个活跃的意识。

           【Charles！】Hank在头脑中大声叫喊着。

           【Charles，快……快离开那里……】

           是Erik，瞬移者直接将他带到了门口，等Hank在监控摄像头里看到时，已经晚了。

           Charles深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。现在，那个男人就堵在门外，只要一进门，就能看到他。

           他用右手按住太阳穴，他可以改变Hank在其他人眼中的相貌，也可以让自己消失在Erik的视线中。他立马进入了男人的意识，修改Erik眼前所看到的景象。

           当Erik推开门时，Charles正站在衣柜侧面，但是他通过男人眼睛所看到的景象只有过去静止的影像，里面并没有Charles的身影。

           在Erik的意识中，Charles感受到一丝疑惑的情绪。他一边时刻盯着男人的意识，一边将自己的身体慢慢向外移动。Charles第一次尝试这种多线程工作，感到有些力不从心。他的绝大多数精力都用于修改Erik的视觉，保证他看不到自己。

           当Charles的身体终于快要到达门口时，男人忽然用能力将铁门关住，上了锁。

           Charles心里一沉，一种不好的预感涌上心头。在来到这里之前，Charles专门换上了一身柔软的运动服，保证身上没有一寸金属。他面对着铁门，一边努力调整自己的呼吸，一边依旧在更改男人眼前所见。

           然而，Erik的身体向着他的方向慢慢靠过来，停在Charles正后方，几乎就要贴上他的衣服。

           Charles感觉自己的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼。他的前方只有铁门，后方就是那个男人的身躯，完全不敢移动分毫。

           Erik慢慢蹲下身，沉思着，忽然伸出左手，握住了Charles的膝盖。

           God！他怎么忘掉了！自己左膝盖里的人工关节。

           Erik已经感受到了Charles的实体，但他依旧在男人头脑中更改他的视觉。Erik合上眼，左手沿着Charles左侧的身体慢慢向上滑去，拂过他的大腿，捏过他的胯骨，掠过他的臀部，来到腰侧。Erik伸出手臂，环住他的腰身，把他圈进怀里。男人的鼻息打在他的后颈上，Charles的身体颤抖起来，终于放弃了抵抗，离开了男人的大脑。

           此时此刻，Charles的身形完全呈现在男人面前。他大口大口地喘息着，忽然被翻转过来，握住手腕按在门上。

           他应该尖叫，应该向Hank求助，或者直接进入意识空间放倒对方。但是，当他近距离看见Erik憔悴的神情，原本冷俊的面容消瘦许多，眼眶乌黑，下巴上长满胡茬，Charles只感到胸口更加憋闷。

           Erik居高临下地望着他，眼里写满了疲惫，同时还夹杂着另一种Charles并不陌生的情愫，缠绕在他们周围。他们的脸只隔着一小段距离，鼻息喷洒在对方脸上，空气里安静得仿佛只有呼吸和心跳的声音。

           他们就那样默默对视着，Erik没有询问他在这里的原因，Charles也不打算和他解释。他们都是聪明人，彼此心知肚明。钥匙没有拿到，他却已被困在这里。

           Charles忽然意识到，如果明天他和Hank成功逃脱了，有一件事他将永远没有机会再做。

           【Hank，钥匙我会拿到。等我消息。】

           Charles向Hank传递出最后一缕思绪后，就倾身向前，吻住了Erik的双唇。

           Erik因为他的主动愣住了，Charles用牙齿啃咬着他的下唇，卷住他的舌头，带入自己的口腔。Erik终于回过神，松开他的手腕，把他搂进怀里。Charles用力翻过身，把Erik抵在铁门上，狠狠地咬住对方，味蕾上传来血腥的味道，却让他更加兴奋。

           Erik忽然用双手抓住他的臀部，把他抱离地面，一边吻着他，一边向床边走去。Charles的双腿缠住男人精瘦的腰身，手臂紧紧搂着对方的脖子，让自己挂在身上。

           Erik温柔地将他放在床垫上，Charles发出一声不满的呻吟，扯住男人的头发，把他拉进一个更加热烈的吻。当Erik终于从强烈的窒息感中恢复时，他离开了Charles的嘴唇，痛苦又深情地望着他。

           “Charles……我……”

           “Shut up！”

           Charles再次吻上他的嘴，不让男人说话。他扯住对方的衣领，把男人的紧身T恤从身上拽下。与梦境里一样坚实的身躯，只是胸口、肩膀上新添了一些疤痕。Charles用手指轻轻抚上那些新伤，Erik握住他的手，吻上他的手背，沿着他的小臂，一点一点向上亲吻着，用牙齿磨蹭他的肩膀，最后舔上他的脖颈。

           Erik的胡茬扎在Charles敏感的皮肤上，让他只能闭着眼睛，放声呻吟着。仿佛受到那声音的刺激，男人的胸口上下起伏，抓住Charles的领口，直接撕烂了他的T恤，就像梦里一样。Charles只感到更加兴奋，Erik一边亲吻着他的胸口，一边故意用胡茬磨蹭他的肌肤，让Charles发出更加撩人的呻吟声。

           忽然，Erik用手掌捂住他的嘴。Charles屏住呼吸，感知到走廊里正在移动的两个意识。当那些思绪飘出安全范围外，Erik一把扯下他的所有裤子，扔到床下，Charles的身体完全赤裸地展现在Erik面前。男人的眼里再次出现那种看待猎物的眼神，充斥着贪婪和欲望。Charles一时神慌，不理解为何自己梦境中的男人会露出相同的眼神。没有给他思考的时间，Erik就把他的身体翻了过来，跪趴在他后背上。

           “我的。” Erik一边沉吟着，一边继续用胡子折磨Charles身后敏感的肌肤。Charles把脸埋在枕头里，让自己的呻吟声淹没在棉絮中。察觉到对方身体的颤抖，Erik伸出舌尖，舔吻他后腰的凹陷处。男人的舌头逐渐来到他的臀部，Erik双手捏住臀瓣，用力揉搓着，舌尖却逐渐向下，滑入中间那道缝隙。

           “我的。” 男人在他白嫩的肌肤上狠狠咬了一口，Charles咬着枕套，才没让自己大喊出声。

           Erik抬起他的后腰，让Charles跪趴在他身前。Charles因为这种羞耻的姿势而涨红了脸，只能继续把头埋起来。Erik的舌尖来到他的后穴附近，逗弄着那个神秘的入口，时不时地想要挤进去。Charles的双手紧紧抓着床垫边缘，大口大口地喘息着。男人从身后握住了他早已硬得不行的前端，用力爱抚着。

           Charles因为突然而至的快感再次呻吟起来，身体不自觉地软了下去。Erik一只手撸动着Charles的下体，另一只手解开自己的裤扣，掏出火热的阴茎，磨蹭他的臀瓣。Charles的意识因为身下的快感而变得模糊不清，但是当男人巨大的分身抵住他的后穴时，Charles还是立刻清醒了过来。还没来得及阻止，Erik就抓住他胯骨，将自己的阴茎使劲向前推去。

           Charles的惊叫声唤醒了早已迷醉的男人，Erik连忙向后撤出，茫然地望着翻过身瞪视着他的Charles。Charles揉了揉自己的屁股，刚想发作，但看到对方委屈的表情，又有些不忍心。他舔了舔嘴唇，对着跪在床上的男人说道：“那件事……不是这样的。”

           “你和男人做过吗？” Charles红着脸问道。Erik神情木讷地摇着头。

           “我也没有。” Charles低下眼，“但是，我大概知道，这个样子进去，是不行的。”

           “没有足够的润滑，我们两个都会受伤。” Charles咬着嘴唇说道，“而且，没有安全套的插入式性行为是不安全的。”

           “我想要你。”男人沉吟道，向他身边磨蹭过来。Erik的裤子半挂在胯骨上，显得摇摇欲坠。

           Charles坐起身，帮他把裤子拽了下去。两个人都跪在床垫上，赤裸相对着。Charles拉着Erik的手，把他引到床边，让他双腿放在地上坐着。他跪男人两腿之间的地板上，抬起头，正对上Erik写满欲望的眼神。

           Charles因面前庞大的硬物而紧张地咽下口水，但是Erik眼睛里的期待让他鼓起勇气，张开嘴含住了他的分身。男人发出一声满足的叹息，身体微微前后晃动着。Charles的口腔里咸咸的，他一只手撸动着又粗又长的阴茎，另一只手握住男人身下的双球。Erik眯着眼睛，沉醉在原始的快感中。

           伴随着越来越快的节奏，Charles的脸也前后移动着，把男人的硬物吞食到最深处。过去，Charles从来没有想到自己有一天，也会心甘情愿地给另一个男人口交。Erik的面颊和脖子通红，呼吸紊乱，忽然抓住他的头发，把他从自己的阴茎上拉开。Erik用另一只手快速撸动着自己的分身，面部表情忽然变得有些扭曲。在梦里，男人快要达到高潮时也是同样的表情，Charles看着对方将精液喷洒在他的脖子上、胸口上。

           Fuck！

           Charles咬着嘴唇，右手向身下探去，抚慰着自己。Erik把他从地上拉起，一边亲吻着他的嘴唇，一边抱在自己身上。男人释放在Charles胸口上的精液黏上他的胸毛，两具身体更加顺畅无阻地贴合在一起，上下磨蹭着。Erik想要和他交换座位，但是Charles把他按在原地，跨坐在他的大腿上，一手搂着对方的脖子，一手撸动着自己的下体。Erik双手扶着他的腰，看着着蓝眼睛男人在他身上忘情地自慰，时不时地用自己又硬起来的分身摩擦着他的后穴。

           Charles在男人充满欲望的眼神中达到了高潮，两人的胸前都沾满了淫秽不堪的液体。

           Erik的眼神忽然变得非常温柔，他吻上他的额头、眼睛、鼻梁。

           “Charles，我……” 

           Charles用一个热情的吻堵住他的嘴，两人一起躺倒在床垫上。Erik宿舍里的这张床本就是单人床，两个人只能勉强挤在一起。Erik平躺在床垫上，一只手搂着他，Charles侧趴在男人身上，脸颊贴着他的脖子。

           空气再次陷入一片安静，只有渐渐平复的呼吸声。

           Charles撑起身，忽然被Erik抓住手腕。

           “别走。” Erik的眼中充满期待和不舍。

           “我只是去洗一下。”Charles在他的面颊上落下一个吻，男人依旧没有放开他，而是拉着他一起来到浴室。

           在热水下，两个人紧紧相拥着，仿佛再怎样亲吻也不足够。Erik在他的小腹上磨蹭着，迎来又一次的高潮。Charles背靠着瓷砖，也释放在了男人的手里。先前的澡都白洗了，Charles自嘲地想着。

           收拾干净后，他们继续以相同的姿势躺在那张小床上。没过多久，Erik的呼吸就已变得均匀平缓。Charles打量着对方安静平和的睡容，这一次，Erik的脸上终于没再出现那种扭曲、痛苦的表情。他用手指摸索着男人脸部的轮廓，抚上他的额头，想要熨平上面的两道抬头纹。Erik还那么年轻，却总是满目愁容，看起来也比同龄人苍老许多。

           Charles坐起身，Erik的身体忽然颤抖了一下，呓语着：“别走……”

           一种揪心的痛在Charles身体中蔓延，他低下身，捧住男人的脸，吻上他的双唇。同一时间，Charles来到了Erik的记忆图书馆。很快，他就找到了Erik开启保险箱时的记忆，记下了那串六位数的密码。在离开男人的意识前，Charles轻轻下达了一个指令，让Erik陷入甜蜜美好的深眠中。

           当他再次回到自己的身体时，Charles发现自己脸上的泪水滑落到了男人的脸上。轻轻擦拭掉，Charles把Erik的脑袋放回到枕头上。他走下床，在地板上捡起自己的裤子。他的上衣已经被Erik撕烂，Charles从男人的衣柜里拿出一件深黑色T恤，套在自己身上。

           Charles凝视着保险箱，把指针分别扭到214782六个数字。伴随着弹簧的声响，铁门应声打开。Charles取出游艇的钥匙放在裤兜里，再次锁上了保险箱。

           踱到床边，Charles拉起被子给Erik盖好，在他额头上落下一个吻。

           “Erik……我也很爱你。”

           当身后的大门关上时，Charles用右手抚上自己的额角。

           【Hank，钥匙已拿到。十分钟后一楼见。】

           【收到。】

           当青年脑内的声音传回时，Charles坚定地朝向电梯走去。

 

tbc.


	17. 第一部第16章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 袭击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 详细暴力描述。

 

 

  
          橘红色的太阳从海面上渐渐升起，Charles站在甲板上，双手握着船舷，海风吹乱了他的头发，海浪打湿了他的裤腿，但他的目光依旧紧紧盯着那一处。当耸立着峭壁的岛屿最终消失在视线里，再也寻不到一丝痕迹时，Charles才意识到，这一次，他是真的逃出来了。  
  
          Hank在驾驶舱里操作着航向，根据游艇上的GPS信息，他们位于南大西洋靠近赤道附近的海面上。SUNSEEKER号上的燃油并不多，必须要在燃料耗尽之前找到其他岛屿补给。此时，他们正在朝着与日出相反的方向航行。  
  
          回到船舱内，Charles捂着额头，躺倒在顶层卧室的大床上。他应该高兴才对，从他被带到兄弟会的那天起，逃跑就是他唯一的目标。经历过许多次的挫折和失败，现在，终于，他逃出来了，而且是和他的好朋友一起。他们应该开瓶香槟，好好地庆祝一下。  
  
          逃脱计划有惊无险。拿到游艇的钥匙后，Charles与Hank在基地底层顺利汇合。Hank在实验室里黑掉了基地内部安防系统，连带基地外部的防御武器一起，让它们处于瘫痪状态。在那之后，海岛上的基地陷入一片混乱，安防负责人一定在到处寻找Hank，而没有监控摄像头影像的帮助，他们只能一间一间屋子地搜寻，而此时青年已经和Charles一起到达基地的最下层。因此，在码头上，Charles只需要让负责巡逻的三个变种人陷入睡眠状态，他们就十分顺利地登上了游艇。Hank在电脑上输入几行代码后，船闸自动升起。直到此时，港口监控室里的变种人才发现了异常。而当他们带着武器赶到时，SUNSEEKER号已经驶入了黑暗的海面。  
  
          瘫痪了的外部防御系统让他们的小船驶出基地后没有遭受攻击。兄弟会的基地看起来很简陋，但外部配备了对地、对空的火炮，即使遭受到正规军的袭击，也能支撑很长一段时间。慢慢地，Charles再也感受不到除了他和Hank以外的意识，当海面上迎来新一天的日出时，那片岛屿也消失在了视线里。  
  
          他应该高兴才对，他和Hank，终于……然而，Charles发现他们两个人都没有自己想象中的兴奋。Hank在驾驶舱里安静地研究着操作面板和航向，而Charles更是把自己一个人关在卧室里。  
  
          从前，处心积虑地只想要逃离那个地方，然而真的成功后，却忽然有些迷茫。他把过多的心思用来考虑如何逃离，却没有认真思考过逃出来后的种种现实。他和Hank，即无法回到过去的属于普通人类的生活，也不再是兄弟会的变种人，他们即面临着被Trask集团发现和抓捕的风险，也可能因为使用变种能力而丧生。  
  
          也许，他又只是从一个牢笼，逃离到另一个牢笼罢了。  
  
          Charles把脸埋在枕头里，疲惫地闭上了双眼。然而，刚一合上眼睛，脑海里就闪现出一双绿色的眼眸。Charles只感到胸口异常憋闷，他坐起身，扶着额头端坐在床边。  
  
          他又一次抛弃了他。  
  
          是的，在离开的时候，Charles没有一丝一毫的犹豫，即使那个男人梦里也在央求他别走。如果说十年前的事情多多少少有些阴差阳错的成分，那么这一次，Charles确实抛弃了他。  
  
          他应该会恨他吧，也许过去，Erik也是同样地恨他，他可以继续恨下去，这样至少他还会记得他。然而，Charles清楚自己在Erik的记忆中看见了什么，在这个男人异常复杂的情感之下，是令Charles无法忽视的爱意与欲望。  
  
          他又能做些什么？  
  
          他是兄弟会的Erik，是手上沾染了数不清鲜血的杀手，是令人闻风丧胆的恐怖存在。可是，那双手却也曾给他带来过温暖，也曾抚上他的脸颊，也曾把他紧紧搂在怀里。Charles知道自己不应该贪恋那些温暖，但周遭的现实太过冰冷，让他不自觉地想要靠近那团火焰，即使自己也可能被烈焰灼伤。  
  
          他们本不是一个世界的人，命运让他们的生命短暂交汇，却在彼此心里都刻下了深深的烙印。他已经不是原来的自己了，从前的Charles不会打架，也没有拿凶器伤害过他人，更没有爱上过一个男人，而那个男人又是一个他从前一定会深恶痛绝的凶手。  
  
          Charles的手肘撑在膝盖上，捂着自己的脸。他的底线呢，他的道德呢，为什么在这个男人面前就消失得无影无踪了。他明明知道他是什么人，却还是放纵自己陷了进去。如果说Max是那个男人的过往，是他尚存的人性和良知，而Erik则是兄弟会打造的杀人机器，是摧毁一切的冷酷和愤怒。那么，闯进他心里的究竟是Max，还是Erik？  
  
          其实这样的思考方式根本毫无意义，Max和Erik，从来就是一个人。  
  
          不过，已经无所谓了，再多的不舍也已经被舍弃，他的理性最终还是战胜了感性。当他回到自己原本的世界后，这几个月的经历会被慢慢淡忘，心里即使有个洞，也会逐渐被其他人填补。就像十年前的那个少年，其实早已被他遗忘到记忆的角落里了。  
  
          你抛弃了我。  
  
          在梦里，Charles曾经听到那个绿眼睛少年这样对他说道，而在现实中，那个绿眼睛男人也曾这样说过。也许当时溺水昏迷的Charles，听到的正是身边人的心声。而几个小时之前，身边温暖的体温，两人频率逐渐趋向一致的心跳声，Erik安静平和的睡容，长满粗茧却紧紧握住他的手掌……  
  
          这一次，Charles成为了故事里的恶人。  
  
          可是，他又能做什么呢？让他和自己一起走么？  
  
          Charles轻叹口气，张开双臂躺倒在床上。为什么不可以呢？虽然有很大可能性，Erik不会和他走，甚至会因为知晓他的计划而把他关起来。但是，他从来没有问过他……  
  
          在他的心里，一直把Erik当作兄弟会的恐怖分子。然而，在那之前，他也曾经是一个普通少年，生活在德国某个小镇上，有着快乐的生活和爱着他的家人。他还在医院做过义工，用自己的课余时间帮助其他人。  
  
          他也曾经是个好人。  
  
          如果十年前，带走他的不是兄弟会的Shaw先生。如果在那个时候，有一个专门接收变种人孩子的学校，有一个心地善良的好人帮助他、引导他，那么现在的Erik一定会有完全不同的人生。  
  
          为什么自己就不能对他多一些信心呢？为什么Charles就不能对自己也多一些信心呢……相信他……也相信自己……  
  
          Charles的视线变得有些模糊，他擦掉眼角滑落的泪水，用手臂挡住卧室天窗里投下的阳光。他们已经逃出来了，他再也没有机会去搞清楚这些问题了。

  
          闭上双眼，Charles忽然发现数十个意识出现在他的感知范围内，嘈杂的声音充斥在他的耳边，让Charles感到异常烦躁。他们在荒无人烟的公海上，怎么会这样？  
  
          Charles坐起身，迅速跑向楼下的驾驶舱。Hank正呆呆地望着舱外，而在蓝色天空背景下，一列一列飞机从他们头顶飞过，数量不少，向着他们身后的方向飞去。Charles的心里一沉，一种不好的预感涌上他的大脑。左手扶着额头，Charles让自己的精神集中在其中的一个声音上，进入了那个人的意识。由于直升机飞行的速度很快，Charles只来得及在那个人的头脑里窥探很短的时间，尽管如此，已经让他后背惊起一身冷汗。  
  
          “鱼鹰直升机……” Hank大睁着眼睛，自言自语道，“这附近一定有美军的航母。”  
  
          “Hank……” Charles背靠着船舱，紧握着拳头才没让自己的声音变得颤抖，“他们是去基地的……”  
  
          “飞机里都是美军士兵……我在其中一个人的记忆里看到了基地的方位信息和结构图……”  
  
          “他们要袭击基地……” Hank转过身望着Charles，“而我让基地的外部防御系统失灵了……”  
  
          一股强烈的担忧情绪缠绕在Charles周围，青年的意识充满了焦虑和不安，同时，一个蓝皮肤红发女孩的面容浮现在青年的脑海里，很久都没有散去。  
  
          而在Charles的心里，出现的是另一个男人。  
  
          Erik……那个男人在Charles的精神控制下陷入了深眠，而危险正在向他们逼近。万一他没有感知到袭击的到来，万一基地在炮火袭击下坍塌……  
  
          船舱里忽然陷入一阵安静。两个青年互相对望着彼此，他们都清楚，自己的任何决定都会造成无法挽回的影响。这是他们最好的逃跑机会，兄弟会遭遇美军袭击，一时半会不会有心思理会他们的叛逃。而他和Hank正好可以利用这个时间差，隐藏好自己，让兄弟会永远无法发现他们。但没有防御系统支持，基地里的变种人很可能被美军全部歼灭……而那些人里，有他们所在乎的人。  
  
          Charles已经做好和Erik永不相见的心里准备，但是他从来没有想过这个男人也许今天，就会从这个世界永远消失。  
  
          Fuck！  
  
          没等Charles开口，Hank忽然猛打方向，调转船头，让SUNSEEKER号朝着直升机的方向驶去。  
  
          Charles坐回到副驾驶座位，扣上安全带。鱼鹰直升机是美军现役装备中速度最快的直升机，飞机群此时已经成为天边的小黑点。以游艇的速度，恐怕还需要一个多小时才能到达基地。  
  
          “Charles，对不起……”   
  
          青年的话语被Charles打断，“Hank，我们需要提前制定好计划。美军的这次行动恐怕还是和Trask集团有关，我看到他们的命令是抓捕，应该不会轻易射杀，这会给我们赢得一些时间。”  
  
          “游艇上的燃油不多了……” Hank叹了口气说道。  
  
          “兄弟会有瞬移者这样的变种人，应该能转移一些人。”Charles说道，“先前有二十架直升机，士兵少说也有三四百人。而此时基地里的变种人恐怕不到五十人。”  
  
          “美军装备先进，而变种人除了常规武器外，只有超能力，并且不是每个人的超能力都具有攻击性。”  
  
          “Raven……” Hank喃喃道。  
  
          “Hank，我们救不了所有人……”Charles侧身望着对方。  
  
          “我只想确定她的平安。”Hank羞涩地低下眼，不敢直视Charles的眼睛。  
  
          “我明白。” Charles说道，“回到基地后，我来寻找那个女孩，你负责给游艇补充燃油。如果她已经被瞬移者带走，我们补给完就上路，如果她还在基地里，我们就想办法找到她。”  
  
          “谢谢你，Charles。”Hank感激地说道，“是我让他们陷入了危险境地，不回去的话，我一辈子都不会原谅自己。”  
  
          Charles摇摇头：“我也是为了我自己。”  
  
          “未来某天，我们一定会后悔今天的决定。”Charles轻叹口气，焦急地望着远处海面。随着距离的靠近，他的心脏开始狂跳不止。尚未看到海岛的身影，远处天边已经出现一道道黑烟，战争已经打响，而他和Hank也不再有退路。

 

* * *

 

  
  
          当SUNSEEKER号出现在海岛周边海域时，Charles明显感觉到一架飞机向着他们飞来。在基地顶层的岩石平台上，已经有几架鱼鹰战机成功着陆，而冒着黑烟的位置是被火炮击穿的墙面。  
            
          “Charles……他们会击沉我们的船。” Hank担忧地说道。  
  
          Charles闭上双眼，立刻进入了飞行员的意识空间。他不会驾驶飞机，但他可以让飞行员看不到他们。于是，Charles用意念修改了飞行员在操作屏上所看见的影像，让他相信身前的海面并没有其他船只。然而，鱼鹰战机是双飞行员操作体系，Charles同一时间只能控制一个人，而另一个飞行员很快发现了问题，正在调整火炮角度，向着他们瞄准。  
  
          情急之下，Charles使出能力，分别让两个驾驶员陷入短暂昏厥。同一时间，直升机开始左右摇摆，朝着海面坠去，机舱里传来后方士兵的叫喊声，机翼两端的螺旋桨在碰到海面的一瞬间卷起巨大的浪花。  
  
          强烈的窒息感让Charles断开精神联结，他喘着粗气，惊恐地望着身边的好友。  
  
          “Hank……我……我害死了他们。” 在他们决定返程时，Charles就应该知道会有这一刻。然而，当数条生命因为他而陨落时，Charles还是被吓到了，飞行员濒死时的绝望和恐惧让他的身体忍不住颤抖起来。  
  
          “Charles，别怕。” Hank一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手握住他的肩膀，“你同时也救了我们。”  
  
          当他们的游艇成功到达基地周边时，Hank在身前的笔记本电脑上敲了几行代码。同一时间，船闸升起，而基地外层的防御性武器开始启动。青年加足马力，将船驶入基地内部的港口。在船闸落下之前，Charles听到了火炮的轰鸣声。  
  
          此时，港口上的巡逻人员都消失不见了。他们按照之前的计划分头行动，Charles跳上岸边的码头，闭上双眼，进入了自己的精神世界。在Charles的星图中，出现了太多的意识火球，属于变种人的部分明显光亮许多，但仍有数十个，Charles必须从那些火球中寻找到那个女孩，还有那个男人。没有很好的筛选方法，Charles只能一个一个地去查看，很快，他就发现了一个特征非常明显的意识，一会闪现，一会消失，并且每次都会出现在不同的位置。  
  
          【Azazel，现在是什么情况？】Charles直接在红皮肤刀疤脸的头脑里对他说道。而红皮肤男人显然被吓了一跳，在基地不同的空间里瞬移、跳跃，Charles费了好大的劲才再次抓住他的意识。  
  
          【Azazel，我是Charles Xavier，是我在和你说话。】  
  
          “你在哪里？基地遭受袭击，所有人都要转移。”Azazel一边四处张望，一边说道。  
  
          【我在码头，Erik和Raven已经转移了吗？】  
  
          Azazel瞬移到一间封闭的储藏室后，说道：“Erik……他疯了……他不愿意走，还让我把他送到了顶层，那里是敌人入侵的突破口，他一个人在那里。我也在找Raven，基地受到攻击的时候，她和其他人跑散了。如果找不到她，先生不会放过我的。”  
  
          【我来帮你找，你先送其他人离开。】之后，Charles退出了与红魔的交流，回到自己的意识空间。在基地顶层，原本是Charles所居住的套间的门口，一个闪亮的意识火球正被三个暗淡的火球包围。Charles进入到其中一个士兵的意识中，通过他的眼睛，看到了自己心中所想的那个人。Erik身上的深灰色T恤已经溅满了暗红色的血，男人眼神凶悍，抬起双手，将士兵手中的枪械夺下，调转枪口直接插入了他们的胸腔。巨大的痛感向Charles袭来，他跌坐在码头上，颤抖着抚摸自己的胸口，大口大口地喘着气。  
  
          心灵感应者和受体之间的共感真的很恐怖，这已经是Charles第二次体会到死亡的感觉。但现在没有时间去抱怨，Charles集中起精神，抚上Erik的意识火球。

          【Erik！快离开那里。】  
  
          “Charles！” 因为听到他的声音，Erik从杀红眼的状态恢复了过来。  
  
          “你……你回来了……”  
  
          【我回来了。】  
  
          Erik的心中涌起巨大的喜悦，但很快又转为焦急，“你怎么回来了？这里太危险了。”  
  
          【我不会再抛下你了。】  
  
          【和我一起走，Erik。】  
  
          “你在哪？我来找你。”Charles能够感觉到Erik内心情感的波动。在这之前，Erik是抱着赴死之心在战斗的，而Charles的出现，让他又燃起了求生的欲望。  
  
          【我在码头，我在SUNSEEKER号上等着你。】Charles向对方传递出一丝安抚的情绪。他再次退回到意识空间，在众多变种人意识里寻找那个可以变成任何人的女孩。最终，他在第六层的餐厅后厨找到了她，而蓝皮肤女孩的身边还有另一位心灵感应者。  
  
          Raven此时躲在后厨的仓库里，颤抖着身体抱着头，有些受惊过度。Emma Frost蹲在她的身边，努力安抚着她。此时，瞬移者的意识并不在基地中，而在第六层的走廊里，已经出现了美军士兵的身影。从变种能力的角度上来说，Raven和Emma的能力都不具有攻击性，如果让士兵发现了她们……  
  
          【Erik，Raven和Emma在餐厅。在Azazel回来之前，要保护好她们。】  
  
          “放心吧。” Erik扭断一个士兵的脖子后，从他手里夺下枪支，向着步行楼梯间奔去。  
  
          与此同时，Hank也完成了游艇的燃油补充。由于顶层敌人数量太多，Erik的行进速度十分缓慢。Charles进入到意识空间，帮他把前方廊道里的士兵一个一个放倒，让他们昏倒在地。没过多久，Erik就意识到Charles在帮助自己，心里又泛起喜悦的情绪。  
  
          【不要分心。】Charles对着Erik的意识说道。  
  
          Erik擦掉脸上新溅到的血迹，对着天空微微一笑，“这些士兵用的是麻醉枪。”  
  
          【他们的命令是抓捕。】Charles解释道，【恐怕还是和Trask集团有关，他们是要活的变种人。】  
  
          Erik的面前出现了一个士兵，举着麻醉枪射向他。然而麻醉枪的射速太慢，Erik又露出了凶狠的表情，很轻易地就停住了朝向他的针剂，让麻醉针反向插入了士兵的脖子。  
  
          在Charles的配合下，Erik很快就来到餐厅后厨找到了藏在那里的两人。Raven神情呆滞，意识有些不清楚，Erik直接将她背在背上，而Emma则跟在他的身后，三人一起向着最下层的码头奔去。  
  
          “你来得可真慢。”金发女人此刻依旧保持着精致的妆容，与灰头土脸的Erik形成了鲜明的对比，“我们这是去哪里，Azazel在干什么，为什么还不过来。”  
  
          【Azazel还在转移其他人。 】Charles在意识空间里对着Emma说道。  
  
          “Oh，Xavier。”金发女人感慨道，“你居然还有这种能力。”  
  
          【先来码头汇合。】  
  
          “你的甜心真是让人惊喜。”Emma故意对着Erik调侃道，而Erik居然露出了一脸自豪的表情，让Charles在意识空间里也不由自主地脸红起来。  
  
          由于之前Charles的注意力一直集中在Erik身边，当荷枪实弹的士兵伴随着爆炸声突入到港口时，Charles才意识到他们自己身边的危机。  
  
          Hank拉着Charles躲到码头与上方平台之间的掩体下，而Charles则集中精神让上方的士兵一个一个陷入昏厥。可能因为自己从来没有如此高强度地使用能力，Charles感到身体非常疲惫，必须依靠手势配合才能集中精力，放倒敌人的速度也慢下来许多。在这期间，Hank一直搀扶着他，为他的身体提供支撑。  
  
          第一波突入的士兵都被放倒后，Charles才又联线上Erik。此时，他们已经转移到了第三层，周边都是炮火的轰鸣声，地板也在外部火炮的袭击下震动着。在一阵剧烈的爆炸声后，头顶上方落下很多碎石渣，楼梯道的外墙被击穿，大块砖石开始坍塌。  
  
          Erik咬着牙，背着身后的女孩一边跳跃躲闪，一边迅速朝下方跑去。而金发女人则没有那么灵活，很快，两人之间就拉开了距离。当Erik意识到而转身去寻找Emma时，身边又传来一阵爆炸声，Emma身边的墙面侧向倒塌，将金发女人压在了废墟下。  
  
          “Emma！”  
  
          【Emma！】

  
          Erik抬起手臂，想要将内部布满钢筋的墙面抬起，但是从新炸出的口子里涌入一队士兵，牵制住了他。  
  
          【Erik……我感受不到Emma的意识了……】Charles扶着额头的手臂有些颤抖。虽然他一直不太喜欢那个女人，可是眼睁睁地看着她死在面前，Charles还是感到心里非常难受。但是现在没有时间留给他哀伤，Erik一个人面对一队士兵，已经有些支撑不住。Charles进入到一个士兵的意识，控制那个男青年，让他扑向自己的队友，阻挡不断涌入的人群。  
  
          Erik一边躲闪着追兵，一边使出能力，将身后楼梯的钢筋拉断，坠落的混凝土墙面形成一道道障碍，延缓了身后的攻势。期间，Charles一直跟随着Erik的意识，帮他规划到码头的路线，避开与敌人的正面冲突。  
  
          当Erik的身影终于出现在港口上方的平台时，Charles和Hank连忙从下方跑了出来。Erik抬起手掌，让操作室的铁门、废旧船只飞到入口处，将已经形成的缺口封住。但这种防御抵挡不了重型炸药，他们必须在外面的士兵布好雷管之前逃出去。  
  
          Hank从Erik身后接下惊吓过度的女孩，把她抱在怀里，轻声在她耳边安抚。Charles站在Erik身前，注视着他。Erik的全身沾满了灰尘，衣服裤子也被刮破，看起来十分狼狈，但男人眼睛里却闪烁着耀眼的光芒，让人无法忽视。他们仅仅分别了几个小时，却仿佛经历了生离死别。  
  
          Erik倾身向前， 伸出手臂，把他搂进胸口。Charles也抱住他，把脸埋在对方颈侧，闭上了双眼。Erik轻抚着他的头发，把他紧紧箍在身上，再也不想放开。Erik结实的身体让Charles意识到，这一切都是真实的。  
  
          还好，他没事。  
  
          “Charles，我们得出发了。” Hank的声音打断了相拥的两个人。

          然而就在这时，港口的探照灯忽然全部熄灭，四周立刻陷入一片漆黑。Hank点亮屏幕，操作着笔记本电脑，说道：“糟了，他们切断了电力系统，我没有办法打开船闸。”  
  
          “只能等着Azazel了。” Charles说道。Hank把Raven背在身后，几个人一起躲在码头和上方平台之间的掩体下。黑暗中，Erik的手掌一直紧紧握着Charles。  
  
          Charles用另一只手按住太阳穴，进入到意识空间。他们所在码头的左右两边，分别有两队敌人。那些士兵切断了基地的电源，而他们自己都配备了红外夜视眼镜，在黑暗作战中拥有更大的优势。一旦敌人进入这里，他们就会面临被包围的困境。而整个基地里依旧没有瞬移者的意识，但基地里的变种人数量也少了许多，应该是在这期间被Azazel带到了安全的地方。  
  
          “Erik……我们得想办法，阻止他们进来。” Charles一边喘着气，一边对着黑暗里的那个男人说道。直到此刻，Charles才开始感到害怕，墙外都是装备精良的正规军，而他们这里只有Erik一个人拥有战斗经验。  
  
          黑暗中，Erik忽然用双手捧住他的脸，用力吻上他的嘴唇。  
  
          “相信我。”Erik的额头抵住他的，之后男人松开了他，独自跑到上方平台上。隔着墙壁，Erik使出全部力量，让地面上的钢筋、弹片悬浮起来，向着周围四散飞去。一阵阵的惨叫声通过破碎的缝隙传来，Charles意识空间里的火球又消失了一些。  
  
          然而，Erik一个人的力量只能牵制住一边的敌人，另一边的士兵已经做好了爆破的准备。Charles从掩体下跑出，来到Erik身边，与身后的男人背靠背站在一起。  
  
          “Charles！这里太危险，回去。” Erik扭过头对着他喊道。  
  
          “我来帮你。” Charles的右手向后伸去，握住了男人的左手，两个人十指紧扣。Erik挥动着右手，阻击着自己面前方向的敌人。Charles的左手扶着额头，再次进入意识空间。他顺利找到了那个负责引爆炸药的士兵，让他陷入昏迷。之后，他又控制了另一名士兵，举起麻醉枪，射向他的队友们。然而，没过多久，Charles所控制的士兵就被制服，但他继续跳入另一个人的意识，阻挡他们的进攻。随着墙外部队的不断聚集，Charles感到更加力不从心，他背靠着Erik，才没让自己倒下去。  
  
          无意间，Charles忽然发现，前后两边的士兵悄悄更换了武器，而他也在一个男青年的意识里发现了射杀的指令。  
  
          “Erik……他们换枪了。”Charles喘息着说道。  
  
          男人冷笑一声，说道：“正好！” Erik挥舞着手臂，将墙壁背后士兵的枪支全部夺了下来，伴随着一阵阵的枪击声，又一群意识火球消失在Charles的视线里。

          然而，在Charles所负责的区域，那边的士兵最终还是引爆了炸药，墙体出现了一个巨洞。Charles还没有反应过来，就被Erik从身后抱住，滚落到码头。伴随着阵阵枪响，一艘货船的油箱被射中，燃起熊熊大火。Charles忽然感受到一股强烈的痛苦，但他知道自己并没有受伤。在闪烁的火光下，Charles看到Erik后背涌出的鲜血。  
  
          “Erik！” Charles翻起身，把男人的身体拖拽到掩体下。Erik虽然还睁着眼睛，但意识已经变得不清晰，他的后背不止有一个出血点，应当是中了好几枪。Raven看到这一景象后惊叫着扑向Erik，不断摇晃他的身体，呼唤着那个男人。  
  
          Charles背靠着掩体，大口大口地喘着气。一大批士兵从炸开的洞口涌入，用不了多久，他们就会被包围。等待他们的要么是被射杀的命运，要么是被抓走成为实验品。而Erik身受重伤，得不到医治的话很快就会死掉。  
  
          他们已经没有退路了……  
  
          过去的Charles绝对想不到，有一天，自己会死在战场上。  
  
          就在这时，Charles忽然发现了瞬移者的意识。他集中起精神，将他们所在位置传送给红皮肤男人。不到一秒钟的时间，Azazel就出现在了他们身边。  
  
          “Erik受伤了，快带我们走！” Charles喊道。

          伴随着一阵黑色的烟雾，Charles他们来到了一间封闭的储物室，里面堆满了清洁用品和消毒水。  
  
          Azazel跪下身，查看躺在Raven怀里的Erik的伤势。  
  
          “兄弟，坚持住！” Azazel拍拍他的脸，眼睛里是掩饰不住的焦急。而Erik此时已经陷入昏迷，没有任何反应。  
  
          “大天使血！” Charles想到了兄弟会的这件宝物，Erik曾经说过，那是兄弟会成员用来保命的东西。  
  
          蓝皮肤女孩忽然恶狠狠地瞪向他，把他从Erik身边推开。  
  
          “他的大天使血都给你了！” Raven一边抽泣一边说道，“我就知道，你早晚会害死他。”  
  
          “Raven！” Hank从身后拉住女孩，“现在救人要紧。”  
  
          “给！” 女孩从脖子上取下一个金属项链交给Azazel，上面挂着一个不锈钢小瓶，“这是我的。”  
  
          “没那么简单。” 红皮肤男人神情严肃地摇摇头，“那些子弹还在他的身体里，不取出来，大天使的血起不了作用。”  
  
          “去医院！” Charles喊道，“必须去医院。”  
  
          “可是，我们刚刚遭受到美军的袭击，去医院等于是自投罗网。” Azazel皱着眉头说道。  
  
          “我……我可以修改医院里的人的记忆，Hank，Hank他可以清除掉所有的监控记录。” Charles抓住Azazel的手臂，恳求道，“去纽约！格朗尼医学中心！最危险的地方反而是死角。”  
  
          望着Charles焦急的样子，Azazel叹了口气，抓住他们，又把他们带到了另一间储物室。  
  
          “屋外就是ER。” Azazel把项链放在Charles手心里，神情紧张地望着他，“我的兄弟，就交给你了。我还要赶回去救其他人。”   
  
          Charles紧紧攥着金属瓶，冲着红皮肤男人点点头。  
  
          

* * *

 

  
  
          手术室外，Charles端坐在金属座椅上，他的身边摆放了一堆功能饮料和高热量的零食。Charles的左手扶着额头，右手拿着饮料瓶，不断给自己补充能量。此时，Hank依旧躲在那间储物室里，青年黑进了医院的监控系统，正在删除上面的影像资料。而Charles的所有精力都在关注手术室里的动态。  
  
          通过医护人员的眼睛，Charles看到面色苍白的Erik趴在手术台上，戴着氧气面罩，四周围绕着很多人，其中包括Raven变成的一位女护士。手术已经进行了4个小时，Erik身上中了5枚弹片，其中2枚伤到了肺部，还有一枚伤到了脾脏。胸腔腹腔出血严重，还好格朗尼医学中心血库库存充足，Erik已经用掉了两个成年人的血量。当主刀医师取出最后一枚弹片后，Raven将早已准备好的大天使血推入Erik的静脉。  
  
          Charles望着体征仪上的数据，并没有明显好转的迹象，可能Erik伤得太重，而大天使血的量不足以让伤口完全愈合。手术成功，Charles的心也放下了一半。然而，术后康复也是个严重问题。从健康的角度来看，最好的方案还是留在医院完成后续治疗，但Charles清楚他们的处境。他和Hank能够保证他们在这几个小时内不被发现，但是时间一长，难免出现纰漏。  
  
          在Azazel回来寻找他们之前，Charles必须将Erik带到一个稳妥的地方藏起来。他的公寓已经不再安全，而在纽约市这种到处遍布摄像头的繁华地段，藏在哪里都有很大风险。就在这时，一个地名出现在他的脑海里。  
  
          威彻斯特！  
  
          二战前夕，为了躲避即将爆发的欧洲战争，Charles的曾祖父曾经漂洋过海来到纽约，在威彻斯特购置了一片田产，并在这里修建了一座和Xavier老宅外形极为接近的庄园。战争结束后，他们举家回到了英国，但这处房产一直属于他的家族，最终被规划为Xavier家族名下信托基金的资产。这些年，威彻斯特庄园一直由Charles的信托基金打理，每周都有保洁工人修缮清洁。Charles曾经和Hank、Howard等好友在那里休息、度假，享受田园风光，所以在Charles失踪后，Hank也曾计划去那里寻找他。  
  
          庄园远离城镇，又有大面积的森林、绿地与外界隔绝，威彻斯特是最好的隐蔽场所！

          于是，在清除掉医院所有与他们接触过的人的记忆后，Charles控制着一位医师，将Erik转移到一辆救护车上。Raven一直陪伴在Erik身边，而Hank则在储物间里找到一套防化服，正好把他全身蓝色毛发包裹住。Raven和Hank坐在救护车后方，看护着昏迷不醒的Erik，而Charles则坐在前排副驾驶座位，用心操控着驾驶员，向着威彻斯特大宅驶去。  
  
          从曼哈顿到威彻斯特本来只有一个小时的车程，但是大都市里堵车严重，而Erik现在身体虚弱，救护车的速度不能开太快，当他们最终驶入庄园大门时，已经过去了将近3个小时。  
  
          Charles让驾驶员忘记了和他们有关的所有记忆，随着救护车最终驶离视线，Charles终于松下了这口气，瘫坐在地上。  
  
          不，还有很多事情需要他，他还不能倒下。  
  
          Hank和Raven已经将Erik转移到一楼的客房里，他们从医院拿了很多消炎药、止疼药、抗生素一类的药品，应该能够坚持一阵子。Charles来到床边，观察着体征仪上的数据，Erik的心跳、血压已经趋于平稳。男人胸前、背后缠着绷带和纱布，双眸紧闭，鼻腔里依旧插着氧气导管。这种景象让他回想起十年前，自己在Stryker实验室里第一次见到他时的情景。  
  
          直到此刻，Charles才有精力去回想码头上发生的事情。当时，Charles所在的一边被美军士兵突破，而下一秒Erik就抱住了他，翻身把他压在身下。就是在那一刻，Erik用自己的身躯挡住了飞向Charles的子弹。  
  
          Erik是为了救他……  
  
          所以，Raven说得很对，他差一点害死了Erik……  
  
          ”Charles……” Hank的声音打断了Charles的思绪，他抹掉眼角的泪痕，转过身望着自己的好友。Hank已经脱下了那身防化服，青年非常担忧地望着他。  
  
          “你需要休息，Charles。” Hank说道，“Raven会照顾他。”

          “我知道。” Charles捏了捏鼻梁，努力打起精神，“Hank，这里也并不安全，我们还有很多事情需要做。庄园的安保设施落后，需要更新换代。我们还需要购置很多东西，日常用品、食物、药品……”

          “这些可以慢慢来。”青年打断了他，“你现在最需要的是休息。”

          “不，我还得联系律师。让他们取消保洁公司的服务。我们不能让其他人接近这里，也不能让附近的人知道这个庄园里有人居住。我们还需要现金，大量的现金，信用卡交易很容易被监控……”  
  
          “Charles！” 青年抓住他的胳膊，唤醒了沉醉在自己思绪里的Charles，“这些都可以等一等。”  
  
          “你不能给自己太大的压力。” Hank说道，“你也不能责怪自己。”  
  
          “Hank，我没事。” Charles注视着自己的好友，“当我们决定返航的时候，就应该知道会有现在的结果，只是，我宁愿躺在这里的人是我自己。”  
  
          “我看得出来……”青年微微低下头，说道，“ Lehnsherr……Erik。总之，我相信他是真心想要保护你。”  
  
          “Hank……他的名字其实叫Max，Max Eisenhardt……他就是十年前我们救过的那个男孩。” 在Hank震惊的表情下，Charles紧咬着嘴唇，盯着床上那具虚弱的身体。如果一切可以重来，他一定不会把他一个人送到那个陌生的世界。他应该把他留下，在他孤独迷茫的时候陪伴他，看着他慢慢长得比自己还要高大，给他提供最好的学校，让他过上普通但没有危险的生活。而不是像现在这样，满身伤痕，随时面临着死亡的威胁。  
  
          Charles转身离开了客房，留下依旧处于震惊中的Hank。  
  
          过去无法改变，他只能拼尽全力，在现在的时间线上改写他们的命运。  
  


 

* * *

  
            
  
            
          当Charles从曼哈顿回到威彻斯特大宅时，Erik已经从昏迷中苏醒了两天。尽管Hank一再反对，但Charles还是在他们转移到庄园的第二天独自踏上了去往曼哈顿的旅途。Hank的外表让青年不宜出现在人群中，并且Charles也不会放心留下昏迷不醒的Erik和一个未成年的小姑娘。  
  
          现实与电影不同，为了确保安全，维持他们的正常生活，Charles必须去处理很多复杂的经济和法律事务。从让律师起草文件，到各种签字，最终拿到款项，一共花费了Charles三天的时间。在这期间，Charles买了一辆低调的二手SUV，购置了他们四个人的衣物，还有Hank所需的电子设备。他还回到了自己和Hank租住的公寓，当他再次踏入曾经工作生活过的地方时，只感觉一切看起来都那么不真实。所有的家具、摆设都与过去一模一样，只是卧室衣柜门上有一个大洞，四周散落着破碎的木屑。曾经，他把昏睡中的Erik绑在衣柜里的景象历历在目，Charles忍不住轻声笑了起来。他从床头柜里找出一张银行卡，那是一张无限额度且不具名的信用卡，由Charles在瑞士银行的账户定期还款，相对来说不易被追查。每办完一个事项，Charles就会使用能力清除所有与他接触过的人的记忆。当他让公寓一楼门厅里的保安小哥忘记他曾经回过这里时，Charles忽然想到了Moira。  
  
          自己又消失了那么长时间，Moira一定会担心吧，如果再次见到他，说不定会给他一拳。  
  
          但是Charles不能冒任何风险。以往生活中的一切都只能成为历史和记忆，他再也无法过普通人的生活了。他的实验室，他的学生，他的研究工作，Charles也再没有精力去顾及。从他和Hank选择返航那时起，他们就再也回不到过去了。  
  
          “Charles，你的脸色很不好。”Hank从他手里接过新买的食材时说道。  
  
          Charles冲着好友微微一笑，继续从汽车后备箱里拿东西。当他和Hank提着大袋子从走廊经过时，Charles能够清晰感受到左前方客房里的两个意识。Erik的精神依旧有些虚弱，但已经比几天前好了许多。此时，蓝皮肤女孩正在给Erik喂汤食，男人能吃下流食，说明恢复得不错。  
  
          Charles快步从客房门口走过，没有停留就直接来到了厨房。  
  
          “Charles，你不去看看他吗？” Hank小心翼翼地问道。  
  
          “不用了，有人照顾他就行。” Charles说道，“Hank，我们还有很多事需要做。这里的安保设施太差了，我们得对大宅进行一番改造。” 说罢，Charles把自己从公寓取回的信用卡交给了Hank。  
  
          “这个很简单，我之前才给兄弟会的基地做过改造方案。” Hank说道，“硬件可以网购，消除交易记录也很方便。”  
  
          “谢谢你，Hank。” Charles虚弱地撇出一丝笑容。  
  
          “说实话，Charles，这些天你是不是没有休息？”  
  
          “没有，我很好。” Charles拍了拍蓝色青年的肩膀，想要让他放心，“我去查看一下庄园四周的护栏，如果有缺口必须及时补上，晚饭就拜托你了。”  
  
          之后，Charles无视了Hank担忧的眼神，从厨房后门离开了大宅。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
          晚上洗完澡后，Charles穿着睡衣来到了一楼书房，里面的摆设一如二十几年前的样子。在父亲还没有去世的时候，他们一家曾经来这里度假。他的父亲是一个非常爱读书的人，在自己的所有宅邸都设置了宽大的书房。小时候，Charles曾经爬上书架边的滑动直梯，从屋子的一端荡到另一端。壁炉前，依然摆放着一副国际象棋，Charles抚摸着上面的棋子。曾经他的父亲就端坐在对面的沙发上，给他讲解象棋规则。然而，Charles刚刚学会没多久，他的父亲就被送到了医院。从此，再也没有人与他对弈。  
  
          Charles轻叹口气。不知道从什么时候开始，他总会回忆起过去的事情。人们总是说，老年人喜欢回忆过往，而他才三十几岁，心态就已经老去了么？  
  
          忽然，一股强烈的痛感席卷了Charles的意识，这种感觉，与Erik中枪时很像。难道，Erik的伤口恶化了……  
  
          Charles快步跑向一楼客房。卧室里，Erik仰面躺在大床上，呼吸急促，眉头紧皱，看起来很痛苦。Charles坐到床边，掀开男人身上的薄被，伸出手想要查看他的伤口。就在这时，他的手腕忽然被握住，Charles抬起眼，正对上Erik炽热的目光。  
  
          “如果我没事，你就不来看我了吗？”  
  
          Charles意识到，自己之前感受到的痛苦情绪都消失不见了。  
  
          “你……”Charles咬着嘴唇，想要起身，但手腕被Erik牢牢攥着，无法挣脱。这个男人受了重伤后力气还是这么大。  
  
          Erik紧盯着他，眼神中夹杂着些许怨怒。Charles在男人的注视下低下了头，Erik身上依旧缠绕着白色绷带，裸露在外的皮肤上也遍布着擦伤、烧伤的痕迹。仿佛察觉到了Charles的情绪，Erik的神情忽然变得很柔和。  
  
          “都是小伤。”Erik说道，“以前比这严重的都活下来了。”  
  
          “对不起……”  
  
          Erik手上一用力，把他拽到自己胸口上，双手趁机搂住他的后背。Charles发现自己正趴在对方身上，挣扎着想要起身。  
  
          “别动。” Erik发出一阵嘶嘶的喘气声，“你一动伤口就会疼。”  
  
          Charles不敢再挣扎，两人的胸口紧紧贴在一起，男人的心跳就在他耳边。Erik是故意的，故意把他引到这里，故意让他动弹不得。  
  
          Erik的手指没入他的发间，轻轻安抚着。Charles忽然感到非常疲惫，眼皮不住地打颤，仿佛下一秒就会昏睡过去。Erik慢慢侧过身，让Charles侧躺在自己身边。男人把被子拉起，一只手臂环着他的腰。  
  
          “Hank说，你不好好休息。” Erik的脸就在他眼前，呼吸扫在他的睫毛上。  
  
          “我没……” 还没说完，Charles的眼睛就合上了。不知道为什么，此刻的Charles感到异常舒适，之前积攒的所有疲惫全部向他袭来。  
  
          在曼哈顿的日子，Charles每天晚上都无法入眠。他的心灵感应能力在人口密度太大的地方有些不受控制，他的头脑中总会时不时出现其他人的声音和影像。但让他无法入眠的真正原因是一种深深的担忧和强烈的不安全感。他总会担心有什么事情没有考虑到，担心他们的轨迹会被美国情报部门发现，担心几天前的事情再一次重演。只有不断地探查，发现潜在的安全漏洞，才能让Charles不那么焦虑。也许这也是某种PTSD吧，Charles曾经这样想过。  
  
          而此刻，在Erik身边，Charles终于能够放下所有的防备。在失去意识前的最后一刻，Charles感觉嘴唇上湿湿的，自己被一股暖流包围着。这股暖流其实一直都在他的身边，在冰冷的河水里，在漆黑的牢房里，在Charles所不知道的无数个日夜里，温暖着他，守护着他。  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	18. 第一部第17章（NC17）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17预警，前方有车预警。

 

 

        Charles知道自己在做梦。梦里，他一个人被困在基地的码头上，四周依旧是炮火的轰鸣声，而包围着他的士兵已经从两边突入，把他堵在水边的平台上。Charles仔细看过去，慢慢朝他走近的士兵面如死灰，像僵尸一般哀嚎着，他们的身体残破不堪，有些大臂被整齐地从肩膀处削掉，有些面孔没有双眼而只有两个黑洞，还有些躯体插着钢条，走起路来，钢条拖在地上，发出折磨人的尖锐声响。Charles恐惧地转过身，朝着港口的最远端跑去。到了尽头，身前只有深黑色的海水，Charles注视着水下微微泛起的一丝白光，随着水下东西慢慢上浮，Charles终于发现那并不是会发光的水母，而是一具尸体。与此同时，犹如打开了某种开关，周边的海面上忽然浮现无数尸体，这些尸体与身后追逐他的士兵一样，发出悲惨的哀嚎声。Charles盯着自己面前的那张脸，他记得这个人，他是那架撞入海面的飞机里的飞行员。男人全身浮肿，朝着Charles的方向伸出手臂，嘴里呢喃着什么，最终流出的只有浑浊的液体。Charles惊叫着坐在地上，捂住头，把自己蜷缩在一起。然而，身后的僵尸离他越来越近，而水面上的尸体也都活了过来，从四周向着他的方向游过来。

          Charles心里万分焦急，他知道这是梦，但是他不知道怎样才能离开这梦魇。他从地面上捡起一块散落的钢筋，颤抖地握在手里。忽然，他的后肩被抓住，Charles奋起转身，将钢条插入身后人的胸膛。然而，之前的僵尸、水里的尸体都消失不见了，在Charles眼前，鲜红的血液从一个健壮的身躯里流出。Charles抬起眼，鲜血同时从男人的嘴角流下，Erik震惊的表情让Charles也呆在了原地。

          “Erik！”Charles大叫着，把男人倒下的身躯抱在怀里，“对不起，对不起……”

          Erik虚弱地躺在他的腿上，撇出一丝无力的微笑：“我永远不会杀你……你为什么不明白……”

          “Erik！”

          “Erik！”

          Charles尖叫着从噩梦中苏醒，他大口大口地喘着气，心脏狂跳不止，胸口依旧憋闷。窗外已是一片明亮，夏日的阳光透过浅色的窗帘照进屋内。Charles用一只手擦掉额头上的汗水，这时他才发现并不在二楼自己的卧室，而是在一楼客房里。前一天晚上的记忆浮现出来，Charles望向身边，Erik趴在他的胸膛上，脑袋正好枕在心脏位置。难怪Charles会感到胸闷，还做恶梦。他轻轻把Erik推到一边，让他平躺在枕头上。手指碰到男人颈侧的动脉时，Charles才发现有些不对劲。Erik脉搏微弱，对他的碰触也没有反应。

          “Erik！” Charles一边呼唤着对方，一边用手掌轻拍他的脸，依旧没有回应。脉搏还有、呼吸还有。胸口和背后的伤口也很好，没有恶化的现象。梦里的场景让Charles心里一沉，他让Erik正面躺好，跨坐在他身上，额头抵着额头，进入了对方的意识。

          在Erik的记忆图书馆里，Charles找到了Erik在失去意识前最后的记忆。男人侧身躺着，目光柔和地望着身边熟睡的Charles，Charles眉头轻皱，看起来睡得并不踏实。Erik一只手抚上他的脸颊，手指轻轻滑过他的脖子，在Charles咽下口水的时候感受到他喉结的震动。Erik忽然露出一丝狡黠的笑容，那只手慢慢伸到被子下，从睡衣的空隙中伸入，抚摸着Charles的腰腹。Charles的口中发出意义不明的呻吟，眉头皱得更紧，腿部肌肉微微抽搐。Erik意识到Charles做了噩梦，他用另一只手臂撑起身体，把Charles搂紧，在他耳边轻声呼唤着。

          “Charles……Charles……”

          “醒醒……”

          忽然，Erik的耳边响起一阵蜂鸣声，针刺般的痛感席卷了他的大脑。Erik挣扎着，趴在Charles身上，想要将他摇醒，然而Charles陷入在梦境的最深处，Erik最终没能抵抗住Charles的心灵感应能力，晕了过去。

          是他……是他让他陷入了危险。Charles终究伤害了Erik，无论是在梦里还是现实中。

          Charles退出Erik的记忆。之前他只尝试过让人晕厥，却不清楚该如何唤醒对方。他可以再次控制Erik的身体机能，让他的身体醒过来，但意识可能依旧处于黑暗中。Erik是个病人，他不能放任让他自然苏醒。

          Charles在漆黑的广场上走着，他必须要在Erik的意识空间里找到他的意识本体。

          走着走着，前方隐隐出现些许亮光。Charles快步跑去，发现在永无止境的广场地面上出现了一片五边形的透明玻璃，Charles站在边缘，看见下方空间里那个熟悉的身影。Erik依旧双目紧闭，他的双手平放在小腹上，身上穿着一身灰白相间的囚服。

          Charles微微皱起眉头。这不是Charles自己的梦境，可是为什么Erik身上的打扮和他不久之前梦里的一样？这些问题可以以后再想，现在Charles需要唤醒下方的男人。他跪在地上，用双手敲打着玻璃，玻璃本身发出一阵阵颤动的声音，但里面的人一点反应也没有。如果他把玻璃打碎，恐怕会伤到他。

          Charles又想起自己每次进入记忆图书馆时，自动打开的那个圆形洞口。Charles可以用自己的意识控制这个世界。于是，他站起身，向后退开两步，让自己身前的地板上出现一个长方形的洞口，正好能够容纳一个人。Charles跳进洞口，沿着弯曲的通道滑入Erik所在的牢笼中。

          “Erik！” Charles跪在他的身边，摇晃着他的胸口。Erik低吟一声，慢慢睁开了双眼。

          “Charles……” Erik伸出手，被Charles握住拉起。Erik坐起身，打量着四周。

          “这是哪？” 

          “你的意识空间。” Charles解释道，“现实世界里，我们还在威彻斯特。”

          Charles倾身向前，搂住Erik，“闭上眼，倒数三声，和我一起回去。”

          依循着过去的经验，Charles退出意识空间，回到了自己的身体里。睁开眼，Erik发出一声叹息，睫毛轻轻颤抖，灰绿色的眼眸就在他的眼前。这时，Charles才发现，自己依旧坐在Erik的身上，两个人额头相抵，沉重的呼吸喷洒在对方脸上。

          Erik的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，抬起脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。Charles本能地向后退去，却被Erik用手掌按住头部，把他向下拉入自己怀中。Charles的双手挣扎着，忽然感觉到Erik身上肌肉的紧绷。他又想起对方身上尚未完全愈合的伤口，不敢冒着让伤口撕裂的风险，Charles只能任由Erik在自己口腔里探索。

          Erik的吻不像过去几次那样强势，而是温柔地卷住他的舌尖，舔上他的上颌，扫过他的所有牙齿。Charles想起自己醒来后还没有洗漱，他侧过脸断开那个吻，一边喘着气一边说道：“我没刷牙……”

          “我也没有。”Erik的双眼沉浸在欲望里，他咽下口水，忽然翻过身，把Charles压在身下。从Erik扭曲的表情和向外扩散的情绪，Charles知道他的伤口一定很痛。

          “Erik……别这样……” 

          Charles的呼吸又被堵住，Erik扣住他的双手，压在枕头两侧，已经坚硬的下体在他身上磨蹭着。Charles快要被吻得失去理智，但残存的意识让他没有不顾一切地沉迷进去。现在是早晨，如果被照顾Erik的Raven撞见现在的景象……

          Charles向卧室外探出自己的意识，忽然发现Hank和Raven躺在厨房的地板上，同样陷入了昏迷。

          “Erik……” Charles在Erik的口腔里发出模糊的声音，Erik断开那个吻，疑惑地望着他。

          “Hank和Raven，他们……” Charles神情焦虑地回望着他，坐起身，轻轻推开对方，下了床。

          他把睡衣的扣子系好，快步走向厨房。Hank和Raven一定也是由于Charles噩梦中释放的心灵感应能力而陷入了昏迷，Charles把Raven横抱到饭厅的沙发上，又把Hank拖到一旁，靠在墙边。依照同样的方法，Charles唤醒了昏睡中的两人。

          “Charles……” Hank睁开双眼，迷茫地望着他。

          “对不起……” Charles蹲在Hank身边，握住好友的手，“我没有控制好自己的能力。”

          “Hank，你能不能再做一个头盔？” Charles红着眼睛问道。之前，Erik给他的那个头盔遗忘在了兄弟会的基地里。

          “Charles……” Hank扶着他的肩膀，“我们没事，你不要自责。”

          “我只是不想再伤害到任何人。” 无论是基地里的那些士兵，还是Hank、Raven，以及Erik。

          “Erik，你怎么下床了。” 坐在沙发上的红发女孩忽然冲着饭厅门口说道，连忙跑到对方的身边。Charles扭过脸，发现Erik一只手撑着门框，面无表情地站在那里。男人身上的伤口、绷带在日光下更加显眼，Erik只穿了一条长睡裤，光着脚站在木地板上。

          Raven搀扶着Erik返回了客房，Charles望着Erik身后，若隐若现的红色疤痕，只感到更加心塞。有没有什么办法，能够不让他们再受到伤害。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

          之后的几天，Charles让自己埋头于大宅安防系统的改造中。Hank从网络上购置了硬件设施，为了降低风险，他们只能自己手动安装。而Hank的外貌又不适合出现在室外，因此所有的户外安装工作都必须由Charles来完成。每个白天，Charles都在夏季艳阳的高照下，汗流浃背地干活，原本白皙的皮肤也渐渐趋向小麦色。很少从事如此高强度的体力活动，Charles每天都非常疲倦，恨不得吃完晚饭就回卧室洗澡睡觉。

          但这样的生活反而让他感到很安心。爬上庄园围墙的护栏，Charles释放出自己的感应能力，现在的距离他已经感受不到大宅里的Hank，公路上偶尔有汽车经过，留下一些意识飘过的痕迹。拿出对讲机，Charles一边与Hank沟通，一边把缆线固定在墙体里。

          对讲机中，Hank那边的声音忽然变得很嘈杂，过了很久也没有回复他。Charles有些担心，连忙收拾起东西，返回大宅。

          当他从厨房后门进入时，却发现蓝皮肤女孩一脸委屈，看起来快要哭了。而Hank则坐在一旁，耐心地劝导她。

          “怎么了？” Charles抹掉额头上的汗水，小心翼翼地问道。

          “那个，Charles，你去看一下Erik吧……” Hank眼神闪烁地望着他，冲着他挤眉弄眼。Charles猜想女孩现在大概不想谈这个事，在前往一楼客房的路上，Charles一直在和Hank脑内交流。当他搞清楚前因后果之后，Charles只能无奈地摇摇头。

          Erik这个家伙，居然闹起了情绪。

          之前Erik的起居一直是由Raven在照顾，蓝皮肤女孩对Erik的心思Charles很清楚，她对他的关怀和在意都是真心的，Charles不用窥探她的大脑就能感觉到。在Erik命悬一线的时候，是Raven将自己用来保命的大天使血给了对方，从此女孩也面临着随时丧命的危险。因此，让女孩来照顾受伤的Erik，Charles其实很放心。

          然而，近日来，Erik总是以Raven是女生，不方便为理由拒绝对方。也许是由于夏季炎热的天气，随着精神的恢复，Erik的脾气也变得有些暴躁，在Erik再次拒绝Raven帮他擦拭身体后，蓝皮肤女孩终于忍无可忍地甩门离开了。

          “你是故意的吗？” Charles从地板上捡起毛巾，放在洗衣篮里。他又从衣柜拿出一条新的毛巾，搭在肩膀上，打量着坐在床边的男人。

          Erik没有回答，只是向着Charles的方向挥挥手，示意他过来搀扶自己。Charles走到Erik身边，把对方的一条手臂架在自己脖子上，扶着他慢慢走向卫生间。卧室里冷气充足，而卫生间则显得格外燥热，Charles让Erik坐在洗手台前的木凳子上。Erik穿着一条长睡裤，上半身没有穿衣服，但大部分皮肤被绷带遮盖着，边缘露出微微的红疹。

          “会痒么？” Charles用手指轻轻抚上胸口的皮肤，Erik注视着他，点了点头。

          上一次换绷带是几天前了，Charles让Erik端坐着不要动，慢慢解开那些透气性并不好的棉布。他先检查了手术刀口，伤口表面十分平整，只有粉红色的痕迹。之后，他又小心翼翼地揭开弹孔处的纱布，虽然没有手术刀口愈合得那么好，但也复原得不错，只留下深红色的硬疤。大天使血终究还是起了作用，让Erik遭受严重枪伤也能在这么短的时间里恢复。

          “我想洗澡。” 

          “这几处伤口还不能碰水。” Charles在Erik背后说道。

          “你给我洗。” Erik嘴角微微勾起，回过头，打量着Charles。

          “当然是我给你洗。” Charles说道，“你把Raven赶跑了，就是为了这个目的吗？”

          Erik轻声哼笑着，又把头扭了回去。

          Charles蹲到浴缸边，用消毒水清洁过后，开始在里面放水。夏季中午的浴室显得格外炎热，Charles身上的休闲T恤已经被汗水全部打湿，额头上的汗液时不时迷进他的眼里，让Charles睁不开眼。浴缸里没有放太多的水，为了让Erik坐进去，热水不会浸到他的伤口。准备妥当后，Charles找了条毛巾，一边喘着气，一边擦拭掉额头和领口的汗珠。

          “可以了。” Charles对Erik说道。这时，他才发现男人双眼直直地盯着他，身体周围又散发出那种熟悉的情绪，Charles羞涩地撇过眼。

          “你要是再想那些，就自己一个人洗吧。”

          “给我脱裤子。” Erik微微弯下腰，故意做出痛苦的表情。Charles知道这个人又在耍无赖，以他身上伤口的恢复程度，做这种微小的动作不应该很疼。但最后，Charles还是无奈地把对方搀扶起来，蹲在地上把他的睡裤从腰部拽下。

          男人的下体从棉质睡裤里弹出，Erik嘴角勾起得意的笑容，低头打量着他。Charles忽然意识到自己这个尴尬的姿势，他红着脸，站起身，背对着Erik，在洗漱台上收拾着东西。

          “自己坐进去。” Charles清了清嗓子，对着镜子里Erik的背影说道。Erik健壮的背肌和挺翘的臀部在被水雾模糊的镜面里依旧十分清晰，Charles无措地咽下口水，努力平复自己的心情。

          Erik果然是故意的，这个男人精力恢复后又开启了和他调情模式。这些天，Charles不是没有想过他和Erik之间的关系。临走前的那一晚，他们坦诚相对的那些时刻，仿佛彼此之间再也没有距离，但当时的Charles以为再也见不到这个男人。而现在，Erik就在他的身边，Charles反而有些不知所措。

          “快来啊。” Erik已经并着腿坐在浴缸里，扬起脸催促着他。浴缸里的热水刚好没过Erik瘦长的腰部。

          Charles在浴缸里打了一些起泡剂，让水面上泛起白花花的泡沫。坐在浴缸边缘，Charles把一个干毛巾垫在Erik后颈下，把他的头部往下按，让男人低头蜷缩在浴缸里。Charles拿着淋浴喷头，把微长的毛发打湿，抹上洗发水。从医院回来那天开始，Erik就没有洗过头发，Charles给他打了三次洗发水，才勉强洗干净。

          擦干头发上的水珠后，Charles拿着海绵，蘸着浴缸里的浴液，一点一点擦拭着Erik上半身的皮肤。他的指尖拂过上面的一处处疤痕，Erik的躯干和上肢遍布着新伤老伤，左肩处被黑寡妇用木箭贯穿的痕迹依旧清晰可见。

          他总是给他带来伤痕……

          帮Erik擦干净身体后，Charles给他裹上一件浴袍，把他带回到卧室里。回到冷气十足的室内让Charles瞬间恢复了活力。Erik坐在床边，微闭着双眼，享受着Charles用吹风机给他吹干头发。在牛津的时候，同样也是Charles在给他吹头发，那个男孩也是同样享受的表情，时间仿佛回到了十年前。十年间，Erik的变化很大，但骨子里的任性和固执却一点也没变，Charles还记得自己当时因为男孩赖在他身上，不愿意自己动手吹头发而隐隐有些生气。真的已经过了那么久了……

          吹风机的轰鸣声消失后，Erik忽然伸出手臂，搂住了Charles的腰。Erik扬起脸，直直地盯着他。

          Charles紧张地咽下口水，“放开我啊……”

          Erik默不作声，只是摇摇头，眼睛里闪烁着别样的光芒。

          “我还要去帮Hank……”

          Erik把脑袋枕在他的胸口，喃喃着，“我想要你……”

          如此直白的言语，Charles更加不知所措了。他的脸烧得通红，呼吸变得更加急促，心脏狂跳不止。Charles的腰部扭动挣扎，却被Erik抱得更紧，房间里充斥着暧昧的味道。Erik的手掌慢慢滑到他的臀部，轻轻揉捏着。就在Charles的大脑马上要懵掉的时候，Raven忽然端着一盘水果，推门而入。

          咣当一声，不锈钢托盘摔在木地板上，切成一块一块的橙子散落一地。在Erik分神的一瞬间，Charles挣脱开，退后到靠着窗户的位置。

          Raven金黄色的眼眸神情复杂地盯着他们，Charles低下眼，清了清嗓子，说道：“我还有事……”之后快步逃离了现场。

          背靠着客房卧室门，屋里传来女孩吵闹的声音。Charles也不知道自己在逃什么，Raven，Erik，亦或是他自己。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          自从Raven目睹了Charles和Erik之间的暧昧后，大宅里的氛围变得十分诡异。Charles每天早出晚归，除了吃饭时间，基本不在大宅里逗留。Erik仍然不让Raven照顾他，随着伤势好转，他已经可以生活自理，活动范围也从客房扩展到了大宅的每个角落。而Raven依旧总是跟在Erik身后，尤其当Erik与Charles同处一个空间时，女孩更是强势地挡在两人中间。可怜的Hank，莫名其妙被卷入这些尴尬。Hank总是尝试讲些笑话，缓和紧张的氛围，但收效并不大。

          内心里，Charles其实有些感谢Raven。Erik的思绪就像一团燃烧的火焰，时不时地撩拨着Charles敏感的神经。而女孩的介入正好帮助Charles，抵挡住男人的攻势。每当Erik单独拦下Charles，想要和他倾诉时，Raven总能及时出现，把Charles解救出来。有的时候，Erik的面色像死灰一般难看，凶恶的眼神仿佛要将对方吃掉。但Raven一点也不害怕他，总是纠缠着Erik将他拖走。望着对方想要发作却又无可奈何的表情，Charles甚至感到有些好笑。

          一天下午，Charles坐在巨大灌木的树荫下休息。这些日子，威彻斯特晴空万里，白天气温相当高，实在不适合户外作业，Charles已经感到眩晕，可能有些中暑。他背靠着树干，闭上双眼，思绪很快就发现了一个活跃的意识，从身后大宅的方向朝他这边走来。此时，Raven恐怕在卧室里午休，Hank的思绪停留在大宅里，青年正在认真研读着电脑上的资料。这一次，没有人能帮他解围了。

          当Erik从树干后走出时，Charles进入到Erik的意识，不让对方看见自己。Erik穿着一条黑色的运动短裤，白色紧身短袖体恤，手里拿着一个椰子，最上面的洞口处还插着一根吸管。男人朝着他的方向撇撇嘴。

          “你知道，我能感应到你。”

          Charles撤去能力的伪装，抱着膝盖，抬头望着对方。

          “给。” Erik蹲下身，把椰子递给他，也背靠着大树，坐在Charles身旁。

          Charles把吸管含入口中，清凉甘甜的椰子水进入口腔，瞬间缓解了盛夏的焦躁。椰子是事先在冰箱里冰镇过的，口感格外清新。

          “我不记得在超市买过椰子。”Charles说道。

          “我去买的。”

          “什么时候，你自己一个人去的？” Charles惊讶于自己忙了一上午，都没有发现对方离开了大宅。

          “我和Raven。” Erik斜过脸，打量着他，“你真的一点也不关心我啊。”

          Charles无措地舔了舔嘴唇，继续低下眼喝着手里的椰子水。

          沉默的氛围萦绕在两人之间，为了缓解尴尬，Charles清了清嗓子，问道：“Raven还好吗……她还在生气么？”

          “你只关心她生没生气，怎么不关心我生没生气？” Erik注视着他，眼神明显有些不快。这些日子，Charles总是刻意躲避着Erik，而男人显然发现了这一点。这一次，四周再没有人打断他们的谈话，Charles只能直面自己一直刻意忽视的这个人。见他沉默不语，Erik轻叹口气。

          “我和Raven说得很清楚了。”

          “我喜欢的人是你。”

          “如果她要生气，就生气好了。”

          Charles诧异地抬起头，“你就这么直接伤害一个女孩子的心？”

          Erik打量着他，“不然呢，像你这样？”

          Charles咬着嘴唇，无措地低下了头。Erik从他手里抢过椰子，就着Charles用过的吸管猛喝了一大口。Erik侧身捧起他的脸，吻上他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，将甘甜的液体度到Charles的嘴里。Charles吮吸吞咽着，在男人放开他的时候大口大口地喘着气。

          “好喝吗？（like it？）”Erik依旧捧着他的脸，鼻尖轻触着他的。

          Charles机械地点点头，舔了舔嘴角残留的甜水。Erik忽然向前，咬住他的嘴角，舌头描摹着Charles嘴唇的轮廓，深入进去，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。Charles又快被吻得窒息了，他用双手推开男人的胸膛，却被Erik抓住手腕。男人倾身向前，把Charles的双手反别到自己身后。

          手腕上忽然传来冰凉的质感，面前的男人露出狡黠的微笑。Charles扭过脸，虽然他依旧看不到自己的双手，但是凭着直觉和经验，Charles意识到自己被手铐锁住了。

          “你……”没有来得及发火，Charles就被搂住腰，抱在Erik身上。Erik背靠着大树坐在草地上，而Charles则双手反绑在身后，跨坐在他的大腿上。

          Erik搂着他的脖子，把他拉进又一个吻中。男人的手指轻轻拂着他的发丝，Charles闭上了双眼，跟随着对方的节奏，沉溺在这个无比温柔的吻中。当Erik最终放开他时，Charles无力地趴在对方肩膀上，喘息着。

          “你明明很喜欢。”Erik在他耳边轻声说道，“你在怕什么？”

          Charles的身体僵在了Erik怀里，男人发现了异常，扶着他的肩膀，让Charles坐起身。Erik再次捧住他的脸，不让他躲闪自己的目光。Charles咬着嘴唇，痛苦地望着他。

          “有时候，我真的很羡慕你的心灵感应能力。”Erik说道，“那样我就不用去猜你的想法了。”

          一提到他的能力，Charles的心里更难受了。

          “你能够清楚看到我的心。”

          “那么你自己的呢？”Erik用一只手抚上他的胸口，抬起眼注视着他。男人的目光是那样温柔，充满爱意。Charles感到口干舌燥，仿佛忽然间失去了语言能力。

          Erik轻叹口气，“如果你不想说，只用回答我的问题就可以，YES or No。” 

          “你也爱我吗？”

          Charles回望着对方，点点头。Erik露出欣喜的表情，又把他拉进一个热情的吻，Charles感觉自己嘴唇附近肯定要肿了。

          最终，Erik放开了他，用手背擦掉自己唇边的唾液，“你想要我吗？”

          Charles的脸颊不自觉地红了起来，他扭过脸，却又被Erik用手掌捏着下巴掰回，只能正视着男人的眼神。Erik的拇指沿着他的唇线，慢慢滑入嘴中，撬开牙齿，轻柔地翻搅着他的舌尖。

          “回答我。”Erik的呼吸沉重起来，眼神也变得有些凶狠。Charles低下眼，点点头。

          Erik忽然用力把Charles搂在自己身上，双手在他后背摸索着。男人精壮的肌肉压得他有些喘不过气，却让Charles莫名地感到心安。两个人的身躯紧紧地贴在一起，空气里安静得只有彼此的呼吸声。渐渐地，Charles感觉到自己身下一个坚硬的庞然大物，顶着他的臀缝。

          “不要拒绝我……”Erik在他耳边粗重地喘息着，手指从T恤下摆伸了进去，温柔地爱抚着他的腰腹。

          猛然间，Charles回想起十天前发生的那次事故，他那不受控制的心灵感应能力，还有梦里倒在他怀里的Erik的尸体……

          “Erik……不……我……” Charles低声呻吟着。

          “不要拒绝我！”Erik声嘶力竭地吼道。Charles被吓了一跳，再次僵在原地。

          Erik抵着Charles的额头：“你到底要我怎样？”

          “把心掏给你看吗？”

          “你明明都看得到……”

          Erik痛苦的神情让Charles更加难受，他想要抚上对方的脸颊，但是双手束缚在背后，无法动弹。伸出舌尖，Charles轻轻舔上Erik的眼角，将那里积蓄起来的泪水吮吸掉。

          “Erik……我怕的是我自己……我怕我会伤害你……” Charles依靠着对方的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈侧，“我也怕终有一天，你会离开这样的我……”

          Erik再次伸出双臂，紧紧地搂住他。

          “可是你回来了。”Erik在他耳边轻叹着，“你回来找我了。”

          “我不会再放你走了。”

          “你是我的。”

         动人的情话让Charles心脏狂跳不止。忽然间，一阵天旋地转，当Charles搞清楚状况时，发现自己被Erik扛在肩膀上，向着大宅方向走去。

          “你要干什么？放我下来。” Charles焦急地喊道，被压迫的胃，充血的头部，让他的大脑愈发昏沉。

          “如果不想被他们看到，就不要喊。”Erik没有好气地回应着。

          然而，当他们进入大宅时，还是惊动到了在餐厅喝茶的Hank。青年目瞪口呆地望着Erik把束缚着双手的Charles从走廊的一端带进书房。为了让他的好朋友放心，Charles用意念告诉Hank，他没事，让他无论发生什么都不要进来。青年的情绪涌动着不安，Charles耐心安抚着，直到自己被横放在沙发上，扣在手腕上的手铐也同时松开了。

          书房的门锁响起声音，Charles猜测那把锁恐怕已经有二十几年没有合上过。他坐起身，揉捏着自己的手腕。

          Erik把书房中心的沙发、椅子、棋盘都移到边上，中间空出一大片空地，红白相间的地毯铺在木地板上，Charles第一次注意到上面形状规则的花纹。Charles不解地望向对方，Erik来到他的身边，把他从沙发上拉起。

          “还记得我们过去的训练吗？”Erik问道。

          训练……仿佛已经是很久之前的事了。那时的Charles还不知道Erik就是他曾经救过的那个男孩，在这期间发生了太多事，让那段心无旁骛的训练期显得有些不真实。

          Charles点点头。

          Erik摆出防御的站姿，对着Charles摆摆手。

          “你不会又要我打你吧？” Charles叹了口气，“你还是个病人。”

          “Come on。” Erik对他挑挑眉，脚步前后左右移动着，“我会让着你的。”

          “就当是一次公平的比赛。”

          Charles心里清楚，以他的水平，Erik即使卧病在床也能打得过他。他只是好奇男人为何忽然把他带到这里，又为何非要和他打架。“你先动手。”

          Erik向前一步，冲着他的面门挥出一拳。与之前相同的套路，Charles有心里准备，成功侧身躲过了那一拳。

          “这么长时间，没有忘掉啊。” Erik说道。

          “那当然……”Charles的话语还没有结束，Erik就向他冲来，抱住他的腰，把Charles撞到厚重的木质书桌边。Erik的肘关节顶着他的胸膛，把他压在桌面上，杂志、文具散落一地。Charles吃痛地呻吟着，Erik一拳打在他耳边的木板上，桌子内部隐隐发出震动声。

          还没等他反应过来，Charles又被男人拽起衣领，拉到侧面的沙发上。Erik怒视着他，一拳打到耳边的皮质靠枕上，又换另一只手打到另一边。望着男人愤怒的眼神，Charles忽然意识到了什么。

          这些场景似曾相识……

          最后，Charles被拉到书房正中央，Erik腿上稍微一用力，就把他绊倒在地。柔软的毛毯带来了缓冲，让他的后背没有摔太疼。但此时的Charles已经完全沉浸在过去的记忆里，那些Erik曾经伤害他和将会伤害他的记忆……

          Erik坐在他的身上，又一拳打在他耳边的地毯上。

          “Erik……” Charles伸出手，抚上对方的面颊。Erik撑在他的上方，痛苦地望着他，胸口剧烈起伏着，过了好久才逐渐平复。男人侧过脸，闭上眼，亲吻着他的手指。

          忽然，Erik睁开眼，直直地望着他，下一秒，Charles的食指关节传来剧痛。

          “啊！！！” Charles尖叫出声。Erik的牙齿依旧咬着他的手指，但在那之后明显没有用力，只是小心地含在嘴里。

          眼泪从Charles的眼眶奔流而出。不是因为手指上的疼痛，也不是因为倒在地上的摔伤。这是他们第一次相遇的时刻，是Charles一辈子也不会忘掉的记忆。

          他们之间所有过往都是从那一刻开始的，悲伤的，喜悦的，疯狂的，幸福的……

          Charles大声哭了起来，他的身体颤抖着，泪水模糊了视线，眼前的男人变得很不真切。不知道什么时候，Erik把他抱起，两个人相互依偎着坐在地上。

          当他终于从泣不成声的状态中恢复后，Erik搂着他的肩膀，亲吻着他的头发。

          “一开始，我就伤害了你……” 

          “也只有你，会让我这里痛……”Erik握住他的手掌，按在自己的胸口。

          “我们之间的伤害根本就算不清……”Erik低声沉吟着，Charles抬起眼，才发现男人脸上也布满了泪痕。

          “全部都印在这里了……”

          Charles忽然间明白过来，所有的伤害，即给他们带来了痛苦，也把两个人的生命紧紧联系在一起。初遇的那一刻，他咬伤了他，但Charles也差点让他窒息而死。最初的羁绊在时间洪流的作用下，产生了巨大的蝴蝶效应。伤痛让他们打碎了彼此独立的部分，却在不知不觉中融入了对方。到了此时，彼此身上都留下太多对方的痕迹。

          Charles直到这一刻才认识到：他们早已属于彼此。

          抹掉脸上残余的泪水，Charles捧起男人的脸，轻轻吻上他的嘴唇。

          他真是太笨了，还在纠结他们之间的伤害和得失，而Erik已经非常理智地看清了这一点。他们之间的羁绊太深刻了，在时间跨度下，任何微小的细节都会失去意义。他们之间根本就不需要计较，也没法计较，他们唯一能做的就是让彼此的生命纠缠在一起。

          此时此刻，Charles只想遵从心意，去爱自己最爱的那个人。再也不要逃避，再也不要分离……

          “Erik……” Charles在对方嘴边轻喘着，“love me……”

          男人紧张地咽下口水，目光期待地望着他，“你说什么？”

          Charles的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，灼热的呼吸打在他的耳边，“占有我……”

          Erik忽然用力把他搂在身上，力道之大，仿佛要将他嵌进身体里。Charles也伸出手臂，闭上眼，圈住坚实的臂膀。Erik是他的，专属于他的。这种认知让他的心里涌出火热的情愫，而下一秒，Charles就被放倒在地毯上。Erik的身躯把他完全压在身下，双手扣住他的，十指交叉在一起。

          他们忘情地拥吻着，像两个初尝情事的少年，只顾着攫取彼此的呼吸。书房里虽然冷气充足，但两具身体都烧得滚烫。Erik的下体已经硬了好久，在他身上磨蹭着，而Charles也很不好受，身下的部位硬得发疼，需要被照顾，需要被释放。

          Erik坐起身，一边扭动腰身前后磨蹭着，一边把自己的上衣甩在地上。Charles也仰起头，把短袖T恤脱掉。他们的胸膛毫无阻碍地贴合在一起，Erik啃咬他的脖颈，用力吮吸着，留下自己的印记。男人的嘴唇一路向下，轻舔他的乳头。Charles的双乳在Erik的挑逗下硬挺着，Erik很快找到了让他舒服的方式，当灵巧的舌头划过敏感点时，Charles就会发出撩人的呻吟。

          Erik的吻继续向下，在他的小腹处流连着。Erik解开他的运动长裤，连着内裤一起全部脱掉。舌头逐渐向下，伸入下面深色的毛发。

          “Erik……” Charles叫住他，把他的脸拉到身前，“用手……” 天气太热，他们两个人都出了一身汗。

          Erik侧躺在他身边，手掌握住Charles的下体，温柔地爱抚着。随着力道逐渐加快，Charles喘得更厉害了，他伸过脸，吻上Erik的双唇。就在他马上就要到的时候，Erik的手掌忽然停下了。Charles回过神，茫然地望着他。

          “我想要你……” Erik沉吟着，眼中充斥着欲望。Charles舔着嘴唇，点点头，握住他的手，再次抚上自己的下体。

          “我想要你……”Erik另一只手伸进裤兜，从里面掏出了一个正方形的盒子和一个小圆瓶。

          Erik露出得意的笑容，Charles大睁着眼睛，望着男人手里的东西：一盒安全套，一瓶润滑油。

          “你怎么会有……” Charles忽然想到Erik上午去了一趟超市，这些东西一定是在那个时候买的。

          “你居然一直带在身上？” Charles气愤地咬着嘴唇。这个男人看来是早有预谋……

          Erik坐起身，在Charles的目光下退掉自己的短裤，庞大的下体像一把长矛，硬挺着。Charles忽然有些紧张地咽下口水，在遇见Erik之前，他从来没有和男性做爱的经验。虽然看过GV，但看的时候Charles对里面的细节没有太在意。此时的他就像第一次接触性事的少年，又羞涩又紧张。

          Erik从沙发上扯下一条垫布，放在地毯上，让Charles跪趴在上面。Erik跪在他身后，打开了润滑油的包装袋。Charles好奇地扭过头，望着对方把拉着丝的粘液倒在手掌上，轻轻揉搓着。Charles感觉自己就像等待处刑的犯人，他的呼吸越来越急促，额头上冒出一片冷汗。Erik忽然从身后覆上他，咬着他的耳垂，低吟着：“放松……”

          “相信我……”

          Charles深吸一口气，把头埋在臂弯里。Erik的手指在他臀缝处游走，湿凉的液体覆上他的后穴，Charles发出一声喘息。

          Erik用舌尖轻舔他的臀瓣，苏痒的感觉让他更没有办法放松下来。Erik一只手抚上他的前端，滑动着，润滑油减小了Erik手上老茧所带来的不适感，Charles在如潮的快感下呻吟着。

          同一时间，男人另一只手指在他的后穴处打着圈，从那个入口滑了进去。强烈的异物感让Charles的身体弓了起来，Erik扶着他的臀部，让他低下腰。

          “怎么样？” Erik的手指在后穴里穿梭着，Charles大口大口地喘着气，咬着牙齿不愿吭声。

          紧接着，Erik又加入了一根手指，两个根手指在里面随意地翻搅着。Charles仰着头，痛骂了一声，回过头，望着他说道：“你这些都是在哪学的……”

          “网上……” Erik低吟着。男人的另一只手再次抚上他的性器，Charles身后奇怪的感觉仿佛小了一些。这个男人果然预谋了很久，上一次在基地里，还什么都不懂的样子，此刻却像个老手一样指导他。

          当Erik插入第三根手指时，Charles再也支撑不住，躺倒在地上。他的额头、脖子浸满了汗水，胸口剧烈地起伏着。Erik躺在身边，把他温柔地揽进怀里。

          “混蛋……” Charles一边咒骂着，一边锤上他的胸口。Erik宠溺地微笑着，把他抱得更紧。

          “第一次，有点紧张？” Erik故意在他耳边轻声问道。

          “你才是第一次……” Charles面颊烧得通红，把头埋在他的胸口上，低声呢喃着，“你到底进不进来……”

          Erik愉悦地吻上他的额头，坐起身，把撕开的安全套套在自己的阴茎上。他把Charles的身体转了个方向，从身后搂住他，让Charles蜷缩在自己怀里。

          “网上说，这个姿势比较容易……” Erik一边咬着他的耳朵，一边扶住自己的分身，抵在Charles身后的入口处。

          “Shut up。” Charles气愤地吼道，“不准再提你在网上看到的那些东西。”

          Erik用嘴唇安抚着他的颈侧，“我要进去了……”

          Charles紧张地点点头。

          Erik用一只手抓住他的胯骨，腰部用力向上顶，将自己的性器送了进去。

          “啊！！！” Charles又发出一声尖叫。虽然有心理预期，但Charles还是被身后的疼痛吓到了。男人巨大的分身比之前的三根手指还要厉害，强烈的不适感让他的身体略微有些颤抖。

          “放松……放松……” Erik在他身后喘息着。仅仅没入了龟头，就已经让Charles如此不适，不敢想象如果全部插进去会怎样。

          Erik吻掉Charles眼角的泪水，继续用手爱抚着他的前端。待Charles初步适应后，Erik低吟一声，又往里推进了些。

          Charles紧闭双眼，咬着牙，努力放松身下的肌肉。Erik时不时在他耳边发出满足的叹息声，Charles有些郁闷，为何他们两人的感受差别那么大。

           “Charles……” Erik搂住他的腰，低吟着，“你好紧……我要忍不住了……”

           Erik小腹试探性地前后移动着，Charles只感到自己体内涨起一种异样的感觉，不是疼痛，甚至有些舒服。当体内的阴茎顶到某些位置时，Charles忍不住叫了起来。

          “舒服吗？” Erik兴奋地咬住他的脖子，逐渐加快了抽插的频率，屋子里充斥着Charles的呻吟声和Erik的喘息声。那是一种Charles从来没有体验过的感觉，虽然依旧有些疼痛，但极致的快感让任何伤痛都显得微不足道。

          就和这个男人一样。与他在一起的时光总是危险和幸福并存，但Charles却无可救药地贪恋这种快乐。

          Charles扭过脸，贪婪地将舌头伸进Erik的嘴里。

          “Erik……我……我要看着你……”

          Erik低吼一声，将性器从Charles体内拔出，带来又一波的快感。Erik让他平躺着，分开他的双腿，双臂支撑着他的膝盖，让Charles的下面完全展现在自己面前。

          “你真美……”Erik一边喘着粗气，一边又挤了些润滑油，抹在安全套上。Erik抬起他的膝盖，让自己的下体抵住那个入口。

          Charles因这种羞耻的姿势害羞地扭过脸，但在男人再次贯穿他的一瞬间，Charles还是惊叫着挺起胸膛。

          “Charles……”

          “Charles……”

          Erik眼神迷醉，一边晃动自己的身体，一边呼唤着他。

          Charles抬起眼，正对上Erik灼热的目光。他舔了舔嘴唇，声音嘶哑地喊道：“抱住我！”

          Erik把他的双腿压在胸口，栖身搂住他的后背。Charles惊讶于自己居然能够做出这么高难度的动作，恐怕还是早先训练时拉韧带的成果。一想到这可能又是男人的一项预谋，Charles就感到生气。他搂住对方的脖子，恶狠狠地咬住Erik的脖子，在上面留下两排齿印。

          “很凶悍啊……” Erik又露出了那种看待猎物的眼神，故意将阴茎抽出很多，再狠狠地钉进去。

          “啊……啊……” Charles沉醉在身下巨大的快感中，随着节奏的加快，Charles尖叫一声，将精液射在Erik的胸口。

          Charles的眼前仿佛出现了一片白光，当他终于从致命的眩晕中恢复过来后，发现Erik依旧在他身体里，深情地望着他。

          “Erik……” Charles搂住他的脖子，把他拉进一个吻，当两个人的呼吸又变得混乱后，Charles低吟着：“fuck me……”

          Erik咒骂了一句，就着结合的姿势将Charles从地上抱起，Charles惊讶地紧紧攀着对方的脖子。Erik把他带到棋盘边的沙发上，将他放在单人沙发里。Erik居高临下地望着他，双手扶着沙发靠背，对着身下的人狠命地抽插着。Erik的屁股撞到了棋盘，码放整齐的棋子掉落了一地。

          伴随着Charles的呻吟声，Erik最终紧紧抱住他，达到了巅峰。男人的表情即放松又享受，没再出现那种痛苦的表情。

          Erik忽然温柔地吻住他，喃喃着，“I love you……”

          这一次，Charles终于不用再堵住他的嘴唇，让男人将自己的情话吞在心里。他抵住Erik的额头，轻轻喘息着。

          “I love you, too.”

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017年6月7日存文。  
> 之后的内容同步抽风的SY连载……


	19. 第一部第18章（NC17）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威彻斯特的美好时光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点NC-17的肉渣……

  
          Charles是被一阵敲门声唤醒的。他趴在床上，挣扎着将脸从枕头里伸出。一股灼热的呼吸扫过他的额角，一只手臂覆在他的背上，轻轻揉捏着。  
  
          “别动，我去看看。” Erik低沉的声音在他耳边响起。还没等Charles反应过来，Erik就已翻身下床，露出光裸的后背和臀部。Erik顺手披上Charles的浴袍，向着卧室门口走去。  
  
          伴随着开门关门声，当Erik返回时，手里拿着一个托盘，里面装着面包、蔬菜、水果还有两人份的饮料。  
  
          “外面没有人。” Erik把托盘放在床头柜上，“应该是Hank放在这里的。”  
  
          Charles将自己的思绪延伸到大宅里，很快就找到在厨房收拾东西的蓝色青年。Hank的意识里充满着暧昧和调笑，Charles没敢深入探索他的想法，就红着脸，悄悄退回来。  
  
          “吃点东西吧。” Erik坐在床边，扭过脸对他说道。  
  
          Charles试图转身，但身下传来一阵疼痛，让他惊叫着又趴回原地，大口大口地喘着气。Erik一边轻笑着，一边躺回床上，不顾Charles的抱怨，将他翻过身搂在自己怀里。  
  
          “混蛋……”Charles咬住眼前浴袍下露出的胸肌，一只手伸到被子里，揉捏着自己的臀部。早前发生的事情浮现在脑海里，让Charles羞怯地将脸埋在对方胸口。  
  
          Charles只记得在书房那场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，满身汗水的两人拥抱在一起亲吻了好久。之后他们随意地裹上衣服，偷偷摸摸地跑回二楼Charles的卧室。尽管天气炎热，在浴缸里，他们还是缠绵着又做了一次，Erik把Charles的双腿架在浴缸两边，就着一池子的泡沫，给他来了一次口活。Erik双手浸在水中，抱住他的臀部，同时把Charles的下体含在嘴里，上下搅动着。Charles一边害羞地捂着脸，一边从指缝中紧紧盯着这幅火辣的画面。伴随着滋滋水声，Erik用舌头成功打破了Charles的防线，让他没有防备地射在自己口中。在蒸腾的热气下，望着自己的精液从Erik的嘴角缓缓流出，Charles只感到一阵头晕眼花。他甚至记不太清自己究竟有没有擦干身体，还是全身湿湿地就被抱到床上。Erik和现在一样，把他侧身搂在怀里，嘴唇从他的额头亲吻到嘴角，舌头伸入口腔，卷住他的舌头。Charles因为嘴里腥咸的味道皱起眉头，而Erik不知道什么时候拿到了润滑油，在Charles完全没有心里准备的时候将一只手指插入了他的后穴，让他又惊叫了一声。已经被使用过的通道不像第一次那么紧绷，Erik一边用嘴唇堵住Charles抱怨的话语，一边加快开拓进程。Charles的前后都被这个男人入侵着，渐渐放弃了抵抗。Erik翻过身，让Charles平趴在床上，把他压在身下。他一点一点吻遍Charles身后所有的肌肤，伴随着身下人阵阵喘息声，Erik从身后进入了他。Erik的下体依旧粗大而硬挺，Charles有些哀怨，为什么身为一个病人，Erik的精力如此充足，而他已经累得筋疲力尽。Erik在他上方发出满足的叹息，抓着他的双手按在床头，腰部向前用力，将下体送到之前没有达到过的深度。Charles只感觉自己要被身后的人贯穿了，他不满地扭动着，却让Erik更加兴奋，逐渐加快了抽插的频率。Charles的喉咙已经叫不出声音，Erik一边喊着Charles的名字，一边趴在他的背上，到达了高潮。之后，Charles的记忆同样有些模糊，他只记得阴茎从他身后拔出时，那种又痛又舒服的感觉。还有站在床下的Erik，下体上的安全套里积蓄了很多白浊的液体。之后，当他再次恢复意识时，已经是Hank敲响卧室门时候的事情了。  
  
          “起来吃点东西？”Erik亲吻着他的发丝，哄着在他怀里挣扎的人。Charles摇摇头，咽下口水时发现自己嗓子很不舒服。他哀怨地抬起头，瞪视着身边的男人。  
  
          仿佛知道他的不舒服，Erik回身拿起床头柜上的苏打水，喝了一大口，故技重施地吻上他的双唇，将冰镇饮料渡到他的口中。清凉的气泡水让他干哑的嗓子好受一些，Charles一边吞咽着，却发现自己小腹上又顶着一个坚硬的东西。天哪，这个男人到底是什么做的。Charles连忙松开那个吻，忍受着身下的疼痛翻过身，背对着Erik。  
  
          Erik的硬物戳着他的脊柱，在他身后微微磨蹭着。Erik讨好般地搂住他的腰，将他的耳垂含在嘴里。  
  
          “不高兴了？” Erik的呼吸扫在他的鼓膜上，让Charles的身体不由地一颤。  
  
          “没有……只是好累……” Charles喃喃着，沙哑的声音让他意识到嗓子受伤的严重程度远远超过预期。虽然嘴上表示没事，但一想到自己的嗓子和身下的疼痛都是拜这个男人所赐，而Erik又是一脸轻松愉快的模样，Charles就有些郁闷。  
  
          扫了一眼窗外，Charles才发现此时已经入夜。威彻斯特庄园的夜晚格外宁静，偶尔有虫子和青蛙鸣叫的声音，即使隔着玻璃也很清晰。原本，Charles以为自己很快就会再次睡着，但过了很久，意识依旧很清醒。Erik靠在他的身后，手指时不时摩挲他的肌肤。  
  
          “Erik……能不能把窗户打开……” Charles向身后人说道。Erik起身，来到窗边，新鲜的晚风吹进室内，冲散屋子里弥漫的暧昧味道。Erik站在窗前，凝视着远方，浴袍松垮垮地挂在身上，健壮的肌肉时隐时现。Erik扭过头，对着Charles微微一笑。  
  
          “这座庄园和伦敦的那座很像。”Erik一边说着，一边又从Charles那边钻回被子里，搂住他。主卧的大床有两米宽，两个人无论怎样折腾空间都很充裕。  
  
          “我的曾祖父是按照Xavier庄园的图纸修建的。” Charles将脑袋枕在Erik的颈窝，“就连院子里的树，也是他根据印象亲手一棵一棵种植的。那时的他们以为再也回不了家了。”  
  
          “再之后，二战胜利了，他们又全都回去了。”  
  
          “伦敦的庄园……你真的给了……你的那个哥哥么？” Erik的手臂略微有些收紧，Charles感觉到身后人躁动的情绪。此时，他已经知道Erik知晓他和Cain当年交易的内容。当时的Charles为了给他伪造假身份，顺利回到德国，而用Xavier庄园和他的继兄做了交换。  
  
          Charles轻笑了一声，反手抚上身后人的脸颊，“其实……并没有。”  
  
          “如果没有那场席卷全球的次贷危机，老宅恐怕就要交给Cain了。”  
  
          “Cain虽然是学金融的，但却在那次金融风暴里损失惨重。为了换取足够的资金挽回损失，他和我又签了一份协议，让之前的合同无效，而我为他提供一笔现金。”  
  
          “多少钱？” Erik问道。  
  
          “不能告诉你，我们签了保密条款。”Charles一边调侃着，一边仰起头，吻上Erik的下巴，“不过还是很值得的。”  
  
          “你为什么那么傻。”Erik握住他的手，用自己的胡茬摩挲着他的手背，“给自己惹来这么大的麻烦。”  
  
          “我也不知道……”  
  
          “也许就是一时逞能吧。”  
  
          “以为可以做维护正义的超级英雄。” Charles哼笑一声，“结果差点被自己的导师杀人灭口。”  
  
          “傻瓜……”Erik闭着双眼，吻上他的手心，“小傻瓜……” 细密的亲吻让Charles心中又燃起别样的情绪，他伸出手指，覆上对方的嘴唇，阻止Erik想要沿着他的小臂亲吻下去的企图。  
  
          “年轻的时候比较勇敢。” Charles喃喃着，“现在就不行了。”  
  
          “可是你还是回来了。”Erik的双眼直直地望着他，“那么危险，你还是回来找我了……”  
  
          望着对方认真的表情，Charles忽然感到有些愧疚，他无措地舔了舔嘴唇，抚摸着Erik的脸颊，说道：“其实……如果没有美军的袭击，我和Hank可能早就已经逃走了。”  
  
          他低下眼，把脸埋在Erik的胸口，轻叹口气，“我只是……不想……不能……看着你死去。”  
  
          沉默的气氛蔓延在周围，Charles担心Erik可能会因为他的坦诚相告而心里不舒服。但Erik只是收紧手臂，将Charles搂得更紧。一股温暖的情绪包围着两个人，让Charles感到无比心安。  
             
          Charles的手指轻轻拂过Erik的肩膀，那处被木箭贯穿的深色疤痕依旧清晰可见。此时，Charles第一次有机会认真观察对方的身体，Erik精壮的身躯遍布大大小小的伤痕，有些颜色比较浅，看起来年代久远，不容易察觉。还有一条长条形的疤痕，颜色很淡，不仔细观察看不出来，但是从前胸一直延伸到后背。  
  
          “这里……是怎么弄的？” Charles问道。  
           
          Erik握住他的手，沿着疤痕的曲线勾画着轮廓，“一把砍刀从这里切入。”  
  
          “一直砍到这里。”  
  
          Charles惊讶地注视着Erik，被握住的手掌微微颤抖，但Erik只是对他温柔一笑，说道：“其实，那次的伤并不严重。”  
  
          “一般受了轻伤，才会留下疤痕。重伤因为大天使血的治愈效果，很多没有留下痕迹。”  
  
          Erik把Charles的手掌贴在自己的肩膀上，“有一次，这里被砍，整个手臂必须用另一只手压着，才不会掉下来……”  
  
          怀里的身体忽然变得僵硬，Erik这时才发现，Charles脸色惨白，表情痛苦地直视着他。  
  
          “嘿，嘿。” Erik把他搂得更紧，“只是随便说说而已，没有那么严重。”  
  
          Charles咬着嘴唇，努力想要控制身体的颤抖，但显然没有做到。这些年，Erik在兄弟会里都经历了什么……就算大天使的血可以治愈伤口，但伤口所带来的疼痛却不会消失不见。他不知道Erik是如何一步一步从死亡边缘挣扎回来，又是如何一个人默默忍受着巨大的伤痛。 如果当初，他能够早点找到他，那么一切可能都会不同。  
  
          “Charles，Charles。” Erik用手指抬起他的下巴，让他不得不正视自己的眼睛。  
  
          “你看，我现在不是好好的么？” Erik目光温柔地注视着他。Charles忍住抽泣，用力点点头。他无法改变过去，他只能用尽全力保护他的未来。  
  
          “Erik。”Charles稍稍坐起身，让自己趴在Erik的胸口上，“你有没有想过……自己还可以有另一种生活？”  
  
          “哪种生活？” Erik用手指温柔地梳理着他的头发。  
  
          “就是……普通人的生活……” Charles轻声说道，“不用提心吊胆，不用面对各种危险……”  
  
          “每天认真工作，有几个关系好的朋友，下班后和自己的家人过着温馨舒适的日子。”  
  
          “像你过去那样？”Erik问道。  
  
          Charles思考一阵，说道，“是的，像我过去那样。”  
  
          “Charles。”Erik捧起他的脸，认真注视着他，“那样的生活不属于我们。”  
  
          “为什么？” Charles问道。  
  
          “因为我们是变种人。”  
  
          Charles沉默着。曾经的他可能有无数论点去反驳对方，但是Hank的经历让他此刻无言以对。那些意图在所有医院配置的血检仪，专门在普通民众里筛选出基因变异者，对他们进行惨无人道的实验。而十几天前，US正规军对兄弟会基地的袭击，更加印证了美国政府在其中所起的作用。  
  
          Charles疲惫地趴在Erik的胸口上，口中呼出的气体吹拂着对方浅色的胸毛。虽然他们已经从兄弟会逃了出来，但是此刻的Charles却比从前更加迷茫。威彻斯特庄园为他们提供了庇护，但是在庄园之外呢？每天依旧有变种人被政府部门发现，被关押起来成为实验标本。  
  
          这个世界究竟怎么了？  
  
          沉默的气氛萦绕在两人之间，Erik轻咳一声，反身用力，把Charles压在床垫上。Erik用手掌把Charles额前的头发梳整到后面，目光温柔地注视着他。  
  
          “放心吧。”Erik说道，“我会保护你的。”  
  
          “保护我什么？” Charles挑着眉问道。  
  
          “保护你不受坏人欺负。”Erik握着他的手，把手背拉到自己唇边，用郑重其事的语调对他说道。Charles只感觉面前的男人严肃得有些好笑。  
  
          “我觉得，我面前就有一个坏人。”Charles微笑调侃道。  
  
          Erik一愣，忽然露出一抹神秘的微笑，紧接着张开一嘴大白牙，冲着Charles的脖子咬去。Erik的身体把他紧紧地压在床垫上，双手胡乱地爱抚着，两个人光裸的身躯在被子里毫无隔阂地磨蹭着，空气里的温度又升高起来。  
  
          “不闹了，不闹了。”Charles忍住笑意，把Erik的脑袋从他的脖子上掰开。  
  
          “我饿了……”Charles说道。 再这样下去，很难保证“不擦枪走火”。  
  
          Erik坐起身，把Charles扶起，让他靠坐在床头。  
  
          “先喂饱你。”  
  
          Erik越过Charles，把放在床头柜的餐盘端到他的面前，“然后再喂我自己。”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
          书房那场疯狂的性爱过后，大宅里的另外两个人显然清楚里面发生了什么，毕竟Charles的嗓子过了好几天才完全伤愈。Hank大概早就发现了两人之间暧昧的情愫，所以并没有表现得很吃惊。然而，Hank头脑里时不时出现的调笑色彩的思绪却经常让Charles面红耳赤。虽然Hank一直对Erik有比较大的成见，但是自从Erik帮他挡下那些子弹后，Hank对Erik的印象好了许多。Raven才是Charles心里一直担心的问题。虽然Erik告诉他，他和Raven已经把一切说清楚了，但是那天之后，Raven还是把自己在卧室里关了一个多星期，不愿下楼和他们一起吃饭，也不愿外出。好在Hank一直贴心地陪在女孩身边，没过多久，Raven就再次出现在了Charles和Erik的面前。然而，大约又过了一个多星期，女孩才开始主动和他们说话。虽然Raven对Charles的态度一直是淡淡的，但是知道女孩已经从心里放下了这件事，Charles感到很欣慰。  
  
          与在基地里的日子相比，威彻斯特的时光总是显得那么不真实。  
  
          从那一天开始，Erik再也没有回过一楼客房，这个男人俨然把二楼Charles的主卧当成了自己的房间。每天晚上，Charles都会被他折腾到筋疲力尽，最终昏睡过去。而早上天微亮时，Erik就已起身进行户外晨练。最开始，Charles总是赖着不愿起床，但是最终在Erik的软磨硬泡下加入了他的行列。  
  
          直到此时，Charles才真正理解，为什么Erik能够成为兄弟会最顶级的特工。这个男人对自己的严格要求在养伤阶段就已显现出来。每日坚持不懈的高强度锻炼，高蛋白低脂肪的饮食习惯，无论前一天晚上折腾到几点，第二天清晨Erik都会准时起床，进行晨间耐力跑。当他的身体完全恢复后，这个男人更是将每天一半的时间花在了健身和训练上。  
  
          他们把一间地下室改造成了健身房，配置了各种有氧和无氧器械。Erik除了对自己严格要求以外，对Charles也是各种严厉，他们之间仿佛又回到了在基地里一起训练的日子。枯燥乏味的器械训练让Charles叫苦不已，但Erik总是一边鼓励着他，一边毫不留情地给他加上更多的重量。  
  
          Erik教授了他更多的进攻和防御招数，Charles虽然学艺不精，但也在平日的锻炼里慢慢找到了窍门。用人体最坚硬的拳、腿、膝、肘关节作为武器，攻击敌人身上柔软脆弱的部位，以最高的效率形成致命伤害。两个星期后，Charles手臂上的肌肉已经显现出形状，就连平坦的小腹也隐隐浮现出肌肉的轮廓。慢慢地，在格斗时，Charles也逐渐能够预判到Erik的招式，甚至偶尔还能偷袭到对方。而Erik却因为他的偷袭而更加兴奋，最终结果往往是Charles被以各种方式撂倒在软垫上，然后被Erik压制着，夺走所有的呼吸。密不透气的地下室闷热无比，却也阻挡了奇怪的声音传到室外。  
  
          有时，Charles也很奇怪。自己明明已经三十多岁了，享受性生活也有十几年的时光，但是他和Erik却像第一次谈恋爱一般，每天只想和对方黏在一起。似乎永远有说不完的话，做不完的事。四下无人的时候，Erik就会把他抵在墙边，做些让Charles面红耳赤的事情。然而，随着大宅周边监控设备布置得越来越完善，庄园里看不见的角落越来越少。但Erik的热情就像这火热的夏天，永远燃烧着。  
  
          9月份的威彻斯特，气温逐渐转入凉爽。一个多月的时间里，他们一起完成了安防系统改造。Erik和Charles负责室外设备的安装，Hank则在大宅里远程指挥。Erik伸着手臂，用能力控制着草坪上的电缆飘向预定的位置，而Charles则将管线固定好。两个人的默契配合让施工进度加快不少。  
  
          “Charles。” Hank的声音从对讲机里传来，“不要让Erik用他的能力碰我的逆变器，他的磁场会破坏里面的磁性材料。”  
  
          “这个家伙已经弄坏好几个了！” Hank抱怨道。  
  
          Charles冲着Erik撇撇嘴，而Erik只是摆出一脸无辜的表情，却依然我行我素地用他的能力来减轻体力开支。当Hank太过啰嗦时，Erik会直接一挥手，让他手中的对讲机失效。对此，Charles只能无奈地在吃饭时拉开剑拔弩张的两个人。  
  
          午间休息的时候，Erik会把他压在树荫下的草地上，像品尝甜点一般啃啄他的双唇。最初，Erik总是声称，只是亲亲而已。但之后有很多次，如果不是Charles及时制止，原本纯洁的亲吻就会演变成火辣辣的野战。  
  
          Erik时不时故意在他面前脱掉汗水浸湿的上衣，展现自己上身完美的曲线，或是在Charles靠着树边休息的时候，故意在他面前弯下腰捡东西。Charles虽然也会因为那些火辣的场景而不由自主地舔嘴唇、咽口水，但强大的自制力让Erik的计谋从来没有得逞过。  
  
          直到有一天，Hank需要他们在庄园的水塘里安装一个感应器时，Erik自告奋勇地跳进了清凉的池水里。那天中午太阳高高地挂在天空上，Charles戴着帽子，坐在池塘边，感觉自己快要被烤化。忽然，Erik从他面前的水里站了起来，一只手拿着工具，另一只手把趴在额前的湿发抹到脑后，一步一步向他走来。男人的胸肌和腹肌在阳光下反射着耀眼的光芒，原本宽松的裤子此刻紧紧包裹着他的下半身。Erik故意放慢动作，狡黠的目光直直盯着他。  
  
          Fuck！  
  
          Charles在脑中怒骂一声，当Erik走到池塘边时，奋力拽住他的胳膊，把他拉到一棵大树下。  
  
          Charles把Erik推倒在地，直接坐在他的胯骨上，迫不及待地覆上他的双唇。Erik硬挺的分身抵在身下，Charles只感到空气火热得无法呼吸。然而，残存的理智让他最终还是松开了Erik。  
  
          “回卧室去。”Charles一边喘着气，一边咬牙切齿地说道。  
  
          而Erik只是微微一笑，轻抬手臂，池塘边的工具箱嗖地一声就飘到了身边。Erik从工具箱里掏出一个塑料袋，里面装着润滑油和安全套。  
  
          “你……”望着Erik一脸得意的表情，Charles只能无奈地摇摇头。这个男人真是个恶魔，无时无刻不在诱惑着他。  
  
          Erik再次挥出手掌，原本冲着他们方向的摄像头都被转移了方向。Charles在心里暗自祈祷，希望Erik没有弄坏Hank的设备，否则浑身蓝毛的青年又要吵嚷着和Erik大干一场。  
  
          这个小坏蛋！  
  
          白天的时光往往在汗流浃背的施工工作中度过，到了晚上，Charles会在书房认真阅读手上的各种资料。他和Hank一起在另一间宽大的地下室里搭建了实验仪器，Hank除了陪伴Raven的时间以外，基本都会埋头在那里工作。从兄弟会逃出时，Hank将能带走的资料通通存在两人的笔记本电脑里。Charles心里清楚，虽然在威彻斯特的时光看起来安详美好，但危机一直隐藏在他们周围。           
  
          近一个月的时间里，仿佛有种默契一般，他们谁也没有提起过兄弟会，或是那场惊心动魄的袭击。但是Charles心里明白，他们虽然逃出了基地，但并没有真正逃离兄弟会。Azazel将他们送到医院后就再也没有出现过，Emma Frost以及很多变种人在美军的袭击下失去了生命，剩下的被瞬移者转移到了其他地方。Charles虽然暗自希望Azazel永远找不到他们，但是也很清楚那并不现实。  
  
          最重要的，还有Shaw先生。  
  
          也许是因为那场突如其来的袭击，两个月之期已经过了很久，Shaw先生也没来检验Charles的训练成果。然而，Charles相信，等到Shaw先生处理完袭击的后续事宜，说不定哪天就会忽然想起他。到了那时，他又会面临失去生命和成为杀人工具的两难抉择。  
  
          除了能够自由在威彻斯特生活以外，眼前的局面似乎和在基地里时没有太大的不同。  
  
          之前，Charles一心只想着将庄园保护起来，不让美军和Trask集团发现他们，却在不知不觉中忽视了潜藏在背后的重要敌人——兄弟会。然而，他每天都和兄弟会最顶级的特工在同一张床上醒来，和兄弟会最高领袖的女儿居住在同一屋檐下。有时，Charles也想不清楚，自己如何陷入这种境地？  
  
          当Erik从身后搂住他，在他耳边亲昵地啃咬时，Charles只感觉自己已经深深陷入其中，无法自拔。也许因为比他年轻许多岁，Erik的精力总是出奇地旺盛。每天晚上，Erik都会纠缠着，把他从书房带回卧室。Charles的所有拒绝性尝试最终都被对方用强势的亲吻和撩人的爱抚软化，直到后来Charles在内心里放弃了抵抗，任由这个磨人的小坏蛋把他拉进情欲的漩涡。  
  
          “大科学家，是不是该休息休息了？”Erik一边在他脖子上落下一串吻，一边将双手伸进衬衣下摆，爱抚着他的腰腹。Charles挣扎着从书房的座椅上站起，两人一起跌倒在身后的书架上，激起细密的灰尘。Charles反手把Erik压在书架的角落里，搂住他的脖子，把他拉进一个温柔的吻。Erik闭着双眼，将他紧紧地抱在身上。书房大门迅速合上，门里隐隐传来内部齿轮搅动的声音。  
  
          “等等……” Charles费了好大劲才勉强拉开Erik的脸，“想要奖励的话，必须先考试。”  
  
          “我的成绩，还不够好吗？” Erik眼神迷醉地望着他，腰部故意向前挺动，用自己坚硬的下体摩擦着他的小腹。  
  
          “考什么，要我来定。”Charles露出一丝顽皮的笑容。  
  
          “遵命，我的professor！” Erik微笑着，轻轻吻上他的额头。  
  
          然而，当Erik发现Charles口中的考试是真的考试时，脸上的微笑瞬间僵住了。Charles把Erik带到一个一人高的人体模型前，让他准确指出各个位置血管的名称。  
  
          “来啊，我们昨天才学习过的。” Charles趴在Erik肩膀上，得意洋洋地注视着他。  
  
          作为Erik平时要求他健身训练的交换，在闲余时间，Charles也会要求Erik和他一起在书房里学习。Charles的父亲在威彻斯特的大宅里留下了海量的书籍，其中有一大部分是二战期间他的曾祖父留下的古董书。过去，Charles也曾经在度假的时候，带过几本专业书籍放在这边。与他那些热爱文学的祖先们不同，Charles从小就更加喜欢自然科学。Erik高中没有读完就离开了学校，为此Charles总有些自责。所以趁着现在有时间，Charles希望能够尽己所能帮他补充自然科学知识。  
  
          Erik愁眉苦脸地注视着粉红色的人体模型，Charles趴在他的肩膀上，拉着他的手，抚摸着模型上十分逼真的肌肉和血管。  
  
          “这几条特别粗大的是主动脉和静脉。” Charles温柔耳语着，“心脏附近的动脉和静脉又粗又多。”  
  
          “记住他们的位置，以后才能好好保护自己。” Charles双手环着Erik的腰，轻叹口气，他真希望怀里这个高大健壮的男人再也不会遭遇生命危险。  
  
          Erik忽然转过身，搂住他的腰把他从地面上抱起。Charles惊呼一声，下一秒就被Erik放到了书桌上。Erik的眼神充斥着情欲，直接撕开了他的衬衫，又用那种看待猎物的眼神直视着他。  
  
          Charles在Erik的目光下紧张地咽下口水，Erik俯下身，伸出舌尖，沿着锁骨向上舔着他的颈侧。Charles因为那种又麻又痒的感觉而忍不住呻吟了一声。  
  
          “这里是颈总动脉。”Erik用牙齿剐蹭着皮肤上若隐若现的青色，感受到内部稳健的跳动。  
  
          Erik的舌尖舔过他的喉咙，从脖子的另一侧向下游移到锁骨下方，“锁骨下静脉，对吗？” Charles用力点点头，努力让自己的呼吸保持平稳。  
  
          Charles的双手被对方撑起，固定在头部上方。Erik的舌尖又来到他的腋窝处，喃喃着，“腋动脉和腋静脉。” Erik的呼吸拂过他的肌肤，苏痒的感觉让Charles忍不住轻笑起来。  
  
          Erik的眼中闪现出狡黠的目光，故意用舌尖扫过他的乳头，让Charles尖叫了一声。Erik的双唇亲吻着他的胸膛，在他的胸口处留下一大片湿润。  
  
          “这里是心脏。” Erik用门牙轻轻啃啄着，“Charles的心全部都在这里。”  
  
          “全都是我的，对吗？” Erik抬起头，深情地注视着他。Charles只感觉胸口一股炙热的情绪翻涌起来。Erik强烈的情感施加在他的身上，让Charles几乎无法呼吸。他扯住Erik的衣领，把他拉进一个热烈的吻。  
  
          这个小坏蛋。Charles的心早就被他死死地捏在手里了。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          曾经有一瞬间，Charles幻想过，他们的日子会不会就这样一天一天过下去。他和Hank每天埋头在实验室做着自己的研究，Erik负责做饭和采购食材，Raven帮他打下手。他们一起度过了威彻斯特的夏天，当屋外一些非常青类树种的叶子开始泛黄时，有一天，Azazel忽然出现在了庄园里。  
  
          那天，Charles陪着Erik一起到附近的超市买菜。当两个人将大包小包从汽车后备箱里提出时，红皮肤男人就站在门厅里，注视着他们。  
  
          Charles的心里一沉。终于，兄弟会还是找到了这里。  
  
          Erik放下袋子，走上前，与自己的老朋友相拥在一起。Azazel轻拍着Erik的后背，说了一堆Charles听不懂的语言，当红皮肤男人目光转向他时，Charles能够明显感受到男人情绪中的欣慰之情。然而，Charles只是勉强挤出一丝微笑，作为一种礼貌的回应。  
  
          Erik和Azazel站在书房里聊了很久。Charles一边将采购的食品放到橱柜和冰箱里，一边时刻注意着书房的动静。他知道那样做不礼貌，但Charles还是忍不住用左手扶着额头，将自己的意识投射进书房里。通过Erik的视觉和听觉，Charles了解到Azazel带来的最新消息。  
  
          Azazel告诉Erik，8月份针对基地的袭击是由Trask集团背后的美军军方要员主导的，那次袭击中，Azazel只救出了大约三十几人，还有二十多个变种人要么被美军歼灭，要么被俘虏带走。由于美军袭击的准确度相当高，因此Shaw先生怀疑兄弟会内部出了内应，里应外合地配合着美军的行动。否则无法解释为何基地的防御系统会在那个时间点恰好瘫痪。  
  
          Charles无措地咬着嘴唇，只有他和Hank两个人清楚防御系统坏掉的真正原因。  
  
          Azazel还告诉他，兄弟会目前在全面修整，要求散布在各地的人员原地隐藏，保护好自己。Shaw先生下了全面的紧急命令，在兄弟会内部核查间谍和奸细。Shaw先生给Erik指派了新的任务，要求他查清Trask集团关押在上次袭击中逮捕的变种人的地方。  
  
          “Charles。” Hank忽然抱着笔记本电脑，来到厨房里。青年的呼唤打断了Charles的思绪，他退出Erik的意识，回到了自己的身体里。  
           
          “你在偷听他们谈话？” Hank将电脑放在餐桌上，打量着他。  
  
          Charles回以一个羞涩的微笑，点点头。  
  
          Hank神情严肃地回望着他，Charles不用进入他的意识，也能感觉到青年身上所散发出的担忧情绪。  
  
          “Charles，我们该怎么办？”  
  
          这段时间，无论是他还是Hank，都在刻意忽视这个问题。如果兄弟会找到了他们，该怎么办？如果兄弟会想要再将他们带回基地，该怎么办？虽然Raven和Hank一直若即若离，忽远忽近，但Charles知道自己的好友对那个姑娘的感情，这种感情的强烈程度并不低于Charles对那个男人的感情。  
  
          “Hank，我不知道……” Charles惭愧地低下头，注视着瓷砖上的一条裂缝。当他们选择让SUNSEEKER号返航时，就应该会料道这种结果。然而，两个原本无比理性的人却被情感支配，走上了一跳看不见远方的道路。  
  
          如果有一天，Erik让他和他一起回兄弟会，Charles该怎么办？  
  
          “据我所知，兄弟会要求转移的变种人原地隐藏，我们暂时依旧可以待在这里。Shaw先生让Erik调查Trask集团关押被俘变种人的地方。”  
  
          “都有哪些人被俘？” Hank焦急地问道。  
  
          “Alex、Sean、Angel。” Erik低沉的嗓音忽然从厨房门口响起，直到这时Charles才意识到，庄园里没有瞬移者的意识，Azazel不知道什么时候已经走了。  
  
          “可能还有Logan、Victor和其他你们不认识的人。” Erik神情严肃的注视着他们，Charles因为自己偷窥被发现而无措地闪开眼神。Erik轻叹口气，又面无表情地离开了。  


 

* * *

          

  
          一整天，Erik都把自己关在Charles的书房里，大门紧锁。Charles能够感受到Erik活跃的思绪一直在书桌前，但是有了之前的教训，Charles不想再随意窥视对方的想法，引起对方的反感。  
  
          到了深夜，Charles终于再次尝试拧动把手时，书房的门打开了。Erik眉头紧皱，低头注视着桌面上的资料，并没有因为Charles的脚步声而抬起头。Charles小心翼翼地绕到对方身后，仿照着之前无数次Erik搂住他时的样子，下巴抵在Erik的肩膀上，双手环住他的脖子，说道：“一天没吃饭，饿了吧？”  
  
          Erik轻轻嗯了一声，目光依旧聚焦在桌面的文件上。Charles打量着，那是一栋建筑的结构图，由很多个部分拼凑组成，那些建筑的样式看起来像个工厂。  
  
          “这是什么地方？” Charles在Erik耳边轻声问道。  
  
          “Trask集团在纽约州最大的生产基地。” Erik扭过头，注视着他，说道：“上一次，你就是被带到了这里。”  
  
          Charles想到自己在公墓被绑架的那段经历，那时的他被注射了镇静剂，全程蒙着脸，根本不清楚身在何处。而身边这个男人一直在暗中默默关注着他，最后把他从冰冷的河水里救出。想到这里，Charles倾身向前，吻上Erik的薄唇。  
  
           这是一个无比温柔的吻，Erik闭上双眼，轻轻啃啄着Charles的双唇，伸出手臂，把Charles拉进怀里，让他横坐在大腿上。他们相拥着亲吻了很久，直到Charles又感觉到身下一个坚硬的物体抵着他，才勉强拉开彼此。  
  
          “必须要去吗？” Charles注视着Erik浸满情欲的双眸，轻声问道。  
  
          Erik微笑着点点头，用自己的额头抵住Charles的，灼热的呼吸扫在他的脸上，“他们是我们的同胞。”  
  
          “必须要你去吗？” Charles最终还是道出了心中的担忧。他用手掌抚摸着Erik的脸颊，这个男人刚刚死里逃生，却又要进入新的战场。Charles抬起脸，吻上Erik的眉心。  
  
          “上次袭击，我们失去了很多同胞。” Erik的神情忽然转变为愤怒，但在注意到Charles震惊的表情时，又收起了绝大部分怒火，“人手不足，只能我一个人去。”  
  
          “带上我。” Charles认真注视着Erik。  
  
          “什么？” Erik显然没有料到Charles会提出这样的要求，“你知道那有多危险吗？”  
  
          “再危险，我也不想让你一个人去。” Charles的脸上浮现出顽皮的笑容，“再说，经过这段时间的训练，我已经不是过去的那个我了。”  
  
          “不行。” 让Charles没有料到的是，Erik几乎没有思考就直接拒绝了他。  
  
          “你看到过，我的能力。” Charles解释道，“我可以帮你。”  
  
          “不行，我不会让你接近那种危险的地方。”Erik神情严肃地直视着他，言语中带着不容质疑的威严。Charles气愤地咬住嘴唇，正想和对方争辩。就在这时，Hank忽然出现在了书房门口。青年手里抱着笔记本电脑，无视了两人亲昵的姿态，直接大跨步地走进屋内，将电脑放在他们面前的书桌上。Charles连忙尴尬地从Erik身上站起，无措地整理褶皱的衬衣。  
  
          “五天后，纽约大都会博物馆会举办一场慈善晚宴。Trask集团CEO Bolivar Trask将会作为演讲嘉宾出席，届时很多公司高层都会参加。” Hank指着屏幕上的文件说道。  
  
          Erik打量着上面的文字，“你是从哪里知道的？”  
  
          “Hank能够进入世界上任何服务器。” Charles微笑着说道。  
  
          “Well，说任何可能有点夸张了。”Hank轻笑一声，“ Trask集团很狡猾，所有关押变种人的基地都与集团本身物理隔离。通过公司的相关关系和交易信息根本找不到任何线索。”  
  
          “但是，公司的高层一定知道那些信息，尤其是Bolivar Trask本人。” Hank意味深长地注视着他，Charles立刻领会了好友的意思。  
  
          “只要他知道，我就能看到。” Charles喃喃着，“只需要接近他……”  
  
          “不行，Charles。” Erik一把拽住他的手腕，坚定地说道：“那些人太危险，我不能让你冒险。”  
  
          “还有你能保护我啊。” Charles微笑着说道，“Hank可以清除信息层面的所有痕迹，我可以将我们两个人带进去。”  
  
          “在市中心，又有那么多宾客政客，Trask集团不会轻举妄动。我只需要远远地在会场里坐着。”  
  
          “这么做，比你直接闯进他们戒备森严的工厂容易很多。”  
  
           “Charles说得对。” Hank撑在桌面上，补充道，“Alex和Sean，我们曾经被关押在一起，我很担心他们会撑不过去。”  
  
          Hank和Charles的双重夹击让Erik头脑有些懵，他清了清嗓子，注视着电脑屏幕上的文字，沉默了很久。Charles和Hank互相递了个眼神，Erik焦躁不安的情绪让他意识到，这个男人已经认可了他们的方案，但是潜藏在心里的担忧让他无法下定决心。Charles知道，Erik是在担心他，不希望他冒任何风险，受到一丝一毫的伤害，这样的思绪让Charles心里暖暖得。他把手掌轻轻搭在Erik的肩膀上，注视这个关心着他的男人。  
  
          最终，Erik抬起头，望了一眼Hank，又将视线转向Charles，说道：“但是你们必须听从我的指挥。”  
  
          “所有人，必须要训练，Yes？”  
  
          Charles再次露出顽皮的笑容，“ 遵命，我的长官！”  
  
  
  
tbc.


	20. 第一部第19章（NC17）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大都会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是一点点NC-17的肉渣……

  
  
          十月第一个周六晚上，位于曼哈顿市中心的纽约大都会艺术博物馆外灯火明亮。白色的灯光打在古朴的灰白廊柱上，红色的地毯沿着高台阶一直延伸到巨大的门厅里，让原本单调刻板的建筑显现出与日间不同的风格。  
  
          和每年春季举办的Met Gala相比，这次以科学艺术为主题的慈善晚宴规模要小很多，来往的嘉宾虽然也有时尚界名流，但还是以上东区艺术收藏家为主。作为活动的赞助方，Trask集团的logo高高挂在博物馆的外墙上，仿佛在俯视着身下穿着华丽的芸芸众生。  
  
          当一辆低调奢华的黑色轿车停在第五大道上时，等候在外的工作人员上前拉开车门。一双黑色皮鞋率先迈上人行道，Erik穿着一身精致的黑色西装，白色衬衫领口系着深紫色的领带，额前的头发用发胶抹到一边，让那张棱角分明的面容更显冷峻。Erik一边系好西装纽扣，一边暗地里环视周围的环境。在确认无异样后，Erik向车内伸出手，握住金发女孩，将她带出。Raven是她最常使用的金发姑娘的容貌，一身天蓝色绒面吊带鱼尾长裙，原本过肩的金色长发盘在脑后，显得高贵典雅。Raven踩着一双金色的高跟鞋，站在Erik身边，望着规模盛大的活动场景，露出兴奋的笑容。Erik回过身，目光温柔地望向车内，紧紧握住Charles的手掌，将他带到自己身边。Charles穿着一身与Erik相似的黑色西装，浅色衬衫领口系着黑色领结，即低调又不失高雅。望着身边男人英俊挺拔的模样，Charles伸出手，将Erik的衣领和领带调整到最佳状态。  
  
          “快走啦。” 见两个人一直停留在原地，Raven搀扶起Erik的手臂，把他往上方的红地毯拉去。Charles轻笑一声，跟着两人走向会场入口。  
  
          依照之前制定的计划，他们三人假扮成为参加晚宴的嘉宾，混入会场，而Hank则隐藏在周边路段的卫星车里，为他们提供后援支持。在最初的计划里，只是Erik和Charles两个人进入会场，但Raven在得知他们的行动后不愿一个人待在庄园里，Erik也不放心留下Raven一个人，于是便让Raven作为他的女伴，一同出席晚宴活动。  
  
          【Hank，你那边如何？】Charles对着不远处隐藏在汽车里的Hank说道。  
  
          【一切OK，Trask集团的高层还没有到达。】Hank在头脑中说道。  
  
          【还有，Erik，你现在的身份是艺术品收藏家，Raven是你的女伴，Charles是你的顾问，你的目光应该多集中在你的女伴身上，而不是盯着你的顾问。】  
  
          【做好你自己的事，Hank McCoy！】Erik的怒火让他在意识空间的声音也充满了怒气，Charles红着脸轻咳一声，快步走到两个人的前方。  
  
          为了这次行动，Charles专门练习构建里思维空间的多人通讯体系。他将意识同时接入Erik、Hank和Raven，让自己的思维成为信息中转站，四个人大脑中的想法都可以通过他直接传递给其他人。  
  
          【Erik，不准对Hank大吼大叫！】Raven的声音忽然出现在脑海里，Charles能够明显感受到Hank心中洋溢着温暖的情绪。不用转身，Charles也知道Erik的脸色会有多难看。  
  
          “您好，请出示您的邀请函。” 当他们沿着红毯走到博物馆入口处时，穿着礼宾制服的工作人员将Charles拦了下来。  
  
          Charles的嘴角勾起笑容，左手手指按在太阳穴处，微笑着说道：“可以了吗？后面两位和我是一起的。”  
  
          工作人员目光呆滞，机械地点点头，放了他们进去。经过层层安检，最终，他们来到到了大都会博物馆的巨大门厅。沿着深邃悠长的长阶梯，进入巨大的拱形门，穿过中世纪和欧洲雕像区后，三人来到了今天晚宴的主会场——现代艺术展区。  
  
          偌大的展厅里摆放着以科学艺术为主题的绘画和雕像作品，一进入会场，Raven就兴奋地四处张望。Charles很快就注意到，与以往印象中以暖色调和温馨浪漫氛围为主的慈善晚宴不同，今天的场馆布置以冷色调为主题，蓝色和深灰色的桌布、丝带，与墙上挂着的充满诡诞气息的艺术作品交相呼应。Charles望着自己面前的一副油画，墨绿色的背景下，一条一条荧光色的亮点密密麻麻地分布着，Charles想到自己在实验室显微镜下曾经看到过的一些景象，让他的胃有些不舒服。他实在不理解，为何一些有钱人将这样的作品视为珍宝。  
  
          依照之前的计划，Erik和Raven作为嘉宾，在主会场里进行社交活动。而Charles则就近找到一个安全的房间躲藏起来，使用自己的心灵感应能力，当Trask集团的高层出现在会场里后，进入他们的意识，获取关押兄弟会变种人的信息。  
  
          由于博物馆晚上处于闭馆时间，只有少数活动区域对外开放，Charles找了很久，终于在二楼发现一个没有上锁的房间。当Charles推开厚重的木质大门时，看到这间房间陈列着一些以战争为题材的画作，而一个身着军队礼服的军官背对着他，打量着面前的一副油画。  
  
          Charles惊讶地站在门口，而军官显然也听到了大门开合的声音，回身打量着他。  
  
          “不好意思。” Charles挤出一丝礼貌的微笑，“我只是想找个地方休息一下。”  
  
          “没关系。”屋子里的军人露出温和的笑容，“我也差不多该走了，你可以独享这里。”  
  
          “你也是来参加晚宴的吗？” 身着制服的军人摘下礼帽，慢慢向他走来。Charles才发现这个男人留着一头金色短发，身材高大魁梧，但面色一直很温和。Charles在进入这间屋子之前，完全没有感受到这个男人的意识，所以才会大吃一惊。但此时，男人身上所散发出的善意让Charles感到很安心，渐渐放下了防备。  
  
          Charles点点头：“没有想到，军人也对艺术品感兴趣，上尉？” Charles盯着男人的肩章，柔声说道。  
  
          金发男人露出一丝羞怯的笑容，微笑着说道：“我只是陪伴一位美丽的女士。”  
  
          “Date night！” Charles微笑道，“了解。”  
  
          “舞会马上要开始了。” 金发男人向他礼貌地点头致意，“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”  
  
          当那个高大魁梧的军人离开陈列室后，Charles立刻将大门反锁。他闭上双眼，进入到纯黑色的意识空间。在那里，会场内外的所有意识犹如星图一般展现在他的空间里，Charles很快就发现了那位军官的与众不同之处。这个男人的意识即不像普通人类那般黯淡无光，也不像其他变种人闪烁着耀眼的光芒，而是犹如在外表套了一层半透明的毛玻璃，使得光线均匀地分布在表面上。这是Charles熟练使用心灵感应能力以来，见过的最为特殊的意识。好奇心让他十分想要深入探寻那个人，但是远处逐渐清晰的歌声让他意识到舞会已经开始，而Trask集团的人随时可能出现在会场里。他不能为了自己的好奇心而耽误营救计划。  
  
          Charles靠坐在展厅的墙角里，集中起所有的精力，将他的意识投射进不远处的会场。  
  
          从其他人的视线里，Charles匆匆撇过之前那位穿着军装的男人，他正和一位身着艳红色长裙的褐色头发女士神情严肃地交谈着什么。而会场的另一侧，Erik搂着Raven的腰，随着音乐轻轻舞动着。Charles不得不承认，Erik和Raven都有着绝佳的舞技，这是他们在兄弟会时的训练课程之一。两人伴随着小提琴的乐曲，每一步都踩在节奏上，在Raven的几次高难度的下腰和旋转之后，两位俊男美女俨然成为了舞会的焦点，连Charles也不由地想要为他们鼓掌。  
  
          一曲舞毕，Raven被其他身着华服的男士邀请作为舞伴，金发女孩显然对于名利场上的恭维谄媚没有什么抵抗力，很快就又勾住其他男士的肩膀。Erik本想躲在角落里休息，但是一位画着浓妆、打扮华丽的贵妇非要拉住他，把他带进舞池的中央。Charles能够明显感觉到Erik躁动的情绪，如果不是为了完成任务，Erik此时一定会摆出一张吓死人的臭脸，让任何想接近他的人知难而退。  
  
          【Erik，你还是笑起来更好看。】Charles轻轻抚上Erik的意识。  
  
          与此同时，Erik忽然咧开嘴，对着自己面前的舞伴露出两排洁白的牙齿。那位中年女士显然被Erik突如其来的笑容吓到了，脚上一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地上。  
  
          【这就是你想要的？】  
  
          Charles知道Erik是在故意闹脾气，他在意识空间里轻声笑了起来。  
  
          【Bolivar Trask还没来会场，你还是再忍耐忍耐吧。】  
  
          【如果舞伴是你，跳多久都可以。】  
  
          忽然，Erik倒吸一口冷气，愣在了原地。原本在他身前的中年妇女消失不见，取而代之的则是身穿西服、温柔注视着他的Charles。  
  
          【怎么样？】Charles轻笑着，【这样是不是会好很多？】  
  
          Erik的脸上露出温和的笑容，他搂着Charles纤细的腰身，脚步轻快地在舞池里摇摆。Charles把头靠在他的肩膀上，在曲调舒缓的乐曲下，跟随着对方的节奏。虽然一切都是Charles在Erik大脑里制造的幻觉，但是在那一刻，Charles自己也沉醉在了美好的梦境中。  
  
          Erik抬起他的下巴，深情地注视着他。【如果我想吻你，怎么办？】  
  
          【Erik，你真恶心！】Raven的声音忽然出现在他们的脑海里，此时，Charles才想起来，自己之前一直同时连接着另外两个人的意识。  
  
          【那个……Charles，你们能不能切换到私聊……】Hank清了清嗓子，显然对他们的公然调情不满已久。  
  
          【抱歉！】还好另外两个人看不到他，否则Charles真会羞愧地想要把自己埋起来。  
  
          【Trask的车队已经到达现场。】Hank从博物馆周边的监控设备里看到了车队的影像。  
  
          Charles深吸一口气，再次集中起精神。舞曲结束后，Raven迅速回到Erik身边，两个人手里拿着香槟酒，在角落里默默注视着场馆中心的高台。  
  
          悠扬的旋律在一群黑衣人浩浩荡荡的声势下戛然而止。通过Erik的视线，Charles注意到十几个身着黑色西装、戴着墨镜的健壮男性将高台围起，强大的气势让现场嘉宾不由自主地向外退去。  
  
          【雇佣兵。】Erik在头脑里对他们说道。  
  
          Charles想到那个在中央公园劫持他的红发女人，一个代号为黑寡妇的雇佣兵。那个雇佣兵见过他和Erik，如果被她发现了他们，后果将不堪设想。Charles集中起精神，迅速进入到不同位置的宾客的意识中，想要寻找到那个危险女人的身影。  
  
          伴随着一阵掌声，Trask集团的CEO，Bolivar Trask登上了团团围住的高台。Trask身材矮小，具有先天性残疾，但却通过绝顶的聪明才智开创了自己的商业帝国。Trask穿着一身浅灰色的西装，嘴上留着一抹小胡子，微笑着向台下观众示意。  
  
          【Charles，就是这个人。】Erik在意识中对他说道。  
  
          Charles遍寻整个会场，也没有发现黑寡妇的身影。然而时间紧迫，Bolivar Trask在演讲结束后就会离开，Charles必须在短短的十分钟里从这个人的大脑中翻出有用的信息。不再犹豫，Charles将自己的意识与Trask链接在一起。  
  
          他再一次来到黑暗的意识广场，依循过去的经验，进入到这个人的记忆图书馆。很快，通过对时间的梳理，Charles找到基地受到攻击前后时期这个男人的记忆，抽取出关押变种人的四个工厂的地址。依照计划，当Charles获得这些情报后，就应当立刻断开连接，离开博物馆，和Hank在卫星车里汇合。  
  
          然而，这个男人的很多记忆却让Charles不寒而栗。在那些水晶球中，Charles看到了他们对变种人所做的惨无人道的实验，一具具尸体被丢到火化炉里，消失成一缕青烟。然而，所有的实验和杀戮都只是表面现象，Trask集团和背后的势力真正想做的，是一系列变种人改造计划，一个名为Weapon I—X的系列计划，企图将变种人改造为武器，成为政府的杀人工具。  
  
          【Charles，拿到情报后立刻撤离。】Erik的声音在Charles的头脑中响起，但是他不能就这样离开，他必须要搞清楚Trask准备实施的阴谋。  
  
          Charles继续在图书馆里翻阅着，然而冷冰冰的现实让他越发无法放下。他看到了Trask和Stryker教授对Logan所做的手术，将滚烫的液态金属直接注入男人的身躯。他还看到了Trask电脑屏幕上的表格，统计着每天抓获的变种人数据，随着血检仪在全国各地的布局，越来越多的变种人被他们发现和绑架。然而，在大量信息中，Charles忽然发现了一个熟悉的身影。  
  
          Howard。  
  
          在那段记忆里，Howard在Trask的办公室与他当面对质，质问他血检仪的真正用途。Trask一边安抚着情绪激动的Howard，一边向他解释了变种人和他们的武器计划。Trask十分欣赏Howard的才华，想邀请他深度参与他们的项目。期间，Howard一直面无表情地聆听着。直到最后从办公室离开，Howard也没再说过一句话。而在那之后，Trask叫来自己身边的雇佣兵，让他们时刻关注Howard Stark，必要时可以采取任何手段，确保他的配合。  
  
          记忆到了这里忽然变得有些模糊。Charles回过神，发现导致记忆模糊的原因是Bolivar Trask离开了会场，过远的距离会使Charles与之意识连接不稳定。Charles立刻打开陈列室的门，向着博物馆出口跑去。与表层意识读取不同，在进行深度记忆阅读时，Charles能力的作用范围会小很多。虽然他不用像Emma Frost那样，必须与受体之间形成身体接触，但是Charles的心灵感应能力也会随着距离的增大而变得很不稳定。  
  
          他不能就这样放过他，他必须要搞清楚之后发生了什么。如果Howard的死真的和他有关……  
  
          【Charles，Charles。】仿佛发现了他的异常，Erik不断呼唤着他。  
  
          【对不起，Erik，我不能放他走。】  
  
          为了紧紧抓住Trask的意识，Charles主动断开与其他三人的联系。他还能够感受到Trask，只要再近一点，再近一点。他甚至应该控制他，让他返回到会场里，这样Charles就会有大把的时间读取他的阴谋和计划。  
  
          只要再转一个弯，下楼梯，他就可以看到Trask随行人员的背影。然而，就在这时，Charles一头撞进了另一个男人的胸口，如果不是对方及时扶住他，Charles险些会从高耸的台阶上掉落下去。  
  
          “嘿，你还好吗？”  
  
          Charles集中起目光，搀扶着他的正是之前在陈列室里偶遇的金发上尉。Charles点点头，道了声谢，从男人身上爬起。然而，他的手臂一直被牢牢抓着，Charles疑惑地打量着对方。  
  
          “你看起来很不好。”上尉拿出一条手绢，抹在他的嘴唇上方。这时，Charles才发现洁白的布料沾染了鲜红的血液，不知道什么时候，他的鼻腔流血了。Charles接过手绢，堵着自己的鼻子。而从身旁的玻璃窗里，Charles看到Bolivar Trask坐上一辆豪华轿车，眼看着就要离开第五大道。他再次想要冲下楼梯，但手臂依旧被上尉固定着。  
  
          “别去，那些人很危险。”上尉神情担忧地望着他，另一只手也扶上他的肩膀。  
  
          “什么？” Charles更加疑惑了，这个人怎么会知道Trask是危险人物。  
  
          “里面有好几个人是国际通缉犯。”上尉解释道，“这些人是我们的职责范围，普通民众不要冒险。”  
  
          原来，这位军官是在执行特殊任务，而他的目标是Trask手下有犯罪记录的雇佣兵。Charles很想和他解释，自己不会招惹那些人，但随着时间的流逝，Trask的车驾已经驶离，直到最后再也感受不到一丝Trask的思绪。  
  
          Charles背靠着窗户，气愤地叹了口气，又是只差一点点。早在他被Stryker绑架的时候，Charles就曾经怀疑过Howard的死与这些人有关，然而之后发生的事情让他一直无暇顾及。现在看来，Howard曾经被Trask的人盯上，而那些人也是差点杀死Charles的雇佣兵。难道Howard真的是被他们……  
  
          “你的鼻子……”金发上尉指着他的脸，Charles才想起，继续拿手绢堵住出血的鼻腔。  
  
          “谢谢你的手绢，但我恐怕得洗干净后再还给您。” Charles抱歉地望着对方。  
  
          “不用，你留着吧。” 上尉回以一个温和的笑容，“以后再遇见紧急情况，一定不要轻举妄动，首先保护自身安全。”  
  
          上尉从制服口袋里掏出一张名片，递给他。Charles打量着卡片上的文字，“Steve Rogers上尉……国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局……”  
  
          “以后如有需要，请随时联系我。” 上尉目光温和地注视着他。  
  
          “Charles！”就在这时，Erik沿着楼梯跑了上来，Charles能够明显感觉到Erik担忧的情绪。  
  
          Erik站在Charles身边，凶狠地盯着金发军官，问道：“出什么事了？” Charles隐约听见Erik手指关节捏动时清脆的声响。  
  
          “没有，是我撞到了这位上尉。” Charles把Erik拉到身后，用眼神示意自己没事，然而Erik的怒气仍然没有平复下去，Charles抱歉地对着上尉说道：“对不起，先失陪了。”之后连忙拉着Erik离开。  
  
          依照先前的计划，得到情报后，Raven回到卫星车与Hank汇合，两人一起开车回威彻斯特庄园。而Erik和Charles则从另一条线路离开市中心。  
  
          Charles拉着Erik，沿着第五大道向北行走，最后拐进昏暗的中央公园。此时已经快到深夜，中央公园里人烟稀少，Charles把Erik拖到湖边的长椅上，两个人并排坐在上面，沉默不语。  
  
          Charles能够感觉到Erik情绪里依旧充满着怨怒，他也知道，自己今天没有听从他的指挥，擅自行动。然而，那个时候，他怎么能够放弃好不容易找到的线索。  
  
          忽然，Erik用右手抬起他的脸，从西服上兜里掏出自己的丝巾，帮他抹去嘴唇上方的血迹。Erik的眼中写满了担忧，Charles有些心虚，不敢直视对方的眼睛。  
  
          “Erik……” Charles握住Erik的手，低声说道，“我很抱歉……”  
  
          Erik忽然张开双臂，把他紧紧搂进怀中。Charles能够感觉到抱着自己的身躯略微有些颤抖，他环住Erik的后背，轻轻安抚着。  
  
          “对不起……”知道Erik对自己这么在意，Charles感到更加难过。他的一时冲动，差点让自己陷入险境，还让自己爱着的人那么担心。也许Erik是对的，Charles这样的新手并不适合从事危险的间谍任务。就算他的身体和技术达到了标准，但是他的心智和心态依旧是个普通人。他无法像Erik那样，在复杂的局势面前保持冷静，他差一点被复仇的怒火燃烧掉理性。  
  
          “Erik……我……我看到Howard了……” Charles趴在Erik的肩膀上，“我看到，Trask让人监视他……我不知道……是不是他们害死了他……”  
  
          “我不甘心……”  
  
          Erik松开手臂，揽过Charles的肩膀，让他靠在自己的怀里。Charles抓着Erik衬衣衣领，努力想要控制住身体的颤抖。Erik的下巴磨蹭着他的额头。  
  
          “想要为他报仇吗？”  
  
          Charles忍住泪水，用力地点点头。他曾经在Howard的墓前发誓，一定会查明真相。然而，过了这么久，Charles还在为自身的安危挣扎，已经把自己答应好友的事情全然抛到了脑后。他所担忧的事情还是发生了。终于有一天，他会被生活所累，忘记曾经的诺言，忘记自己最好的朋友。他不配成为Howard的好友，不配拥有他所给予的爱和保护。  
  
          “想要知道复仇的感觉吗？”Erik在他耳边轻声说道。Charles愣了一下，抬起头，望着身边的人。而Erik只是微微一笑，用一只手指敲着自己的脑袋，“如果不怕被吓到。”  
  
          “你要我看你的记忆？”  
  
          “我可以为你带路。”Erik说道。  
  
          Charles无措地咬住嘴唇。他知道Erik并非不介意这些，但是望着对方那么认真的表情，Charles最终还是环住Erik的脖子，用自己的额头抵着他的。倒数三声后，两人同时闭上双眼，再睁开眼时，已经进入了黑色的意识空间。  
  
          Charles把Erik从地面上拉起。他们的身上依旧穿着晚宴时的礼服，Erik好奇地打量着漆黑一片的空间，“这里是……我的意识吗？”  
  
          “是的。” Charles握住他的手。  
  
          “为什么这么黑？”  
  
          “黑暗是初始状态。” Charles解释道，“你可以通过想象，改变这里的一切。”  
  
          Erik闭上双眼，而下一秒，身边的场景就变成了他们所在的公园，又过了几秒钟，他们又身处基地的沙滩上，海风吹拂着西装布料，明亮的阳光有些刺眼，Charles伸出手臂去遮挡。Erik很有天赋，几乎立刻就学会将自己的记忆投射进意识空间。  
  
          再之后，Charles发现他们身处一片黄沙之中，天空昏暗，犹如刮起了沙尘暴。  
  
          一只温暖的手掌紧紧握住他的，Charles虽然看不清周围，但是那股温暖引导着他，将他带向远方。Charles的皮鞋里灌满了沙粒，脸上的皮肤也被吹得发疼。最终，身边的风暴终于停歇，Charles睁开双眼，他们身处一个石屋中。石屋里摆满了枪支弹药和泛着金属光芒的机械，浓重的机油味道却掩饰不住隐隐的血腥味。  
  
          “准备好了吗？”Erik依旧紧紧拉着他，神情严肃地注视着他，“也许不是你想看到的。”  
  
         Charles点点头，在Erik的带领下，他们沿着弯弯曲曲的走廊行进，一路上经过许多拿着枪支蒙着面容的尸体，最终拐入一个宽大的石室。昏暗的角落里，一个身着灰色斗篷的男人背对着他们蹲在地上，正在将一把匕首从一个大胡子男人的胸腔里拔出，倒在地上的男人发出痛苦的嚎叫。 穿着斗篷的男人将拔出的匕首在对方面前晃了晃，匕首在他的指尖诡异地悬浮着，慢慢飘到空中，刃口正对着下面人的眉心。倒在地上的男人苦苦哀求着，但匕首最终还是自由落体式地向下坠落，从他的左眼插入头部。撕心裂肺的叫喊响彻房间，Charles转过身，将脸埋在Erik的胸口。然而，哀嚎和利刃刺穿肉体的声音仍在继续，直到最后连哀嚎声也消失了。  
  
          当他再次鼓起勇气抬起视线时，Charles看到那个穿着斗篷的男人从地上站起，忽然转过身，注视着他。Charles知道那是谁，但还是被眼前人的容貌震惊了。那是Erik，但又和现在的Erik很不相同，白嫩的皮肤和脸上的稚气让他想到曾经的男孩Max。男孩脸上遍布血迹，碧绿的眼眸闪耀着光芒，嘴角勾起诡异的微笑。男孩神情陶醉地深吸一口气，用舌头舔掉刀刃上残留的血液。  
  
          “复仇的感觉。”Erik在他耳边轻声说道。  
  
          Charles转过身，回视着身边的男人。Erik看起来相当平静，和浑身发抖的Charles形成鲜明的对比。  
  
          “他是名单里的第一个人。”  
  
          披着斗篷的男孩从衣兜里拿出一张纸，用血液将上面的第一个名字抹去。Erik拉着Charles走上前，从男孩手里取走那张纸，Charles看到白色的纸面上密密麻麻写下了二十几个人名。  
  
          Erik带着他，打开面前的一扇木门，进入到一片森林里。清晨的树林中雾气很重，偶尔有猫头鹰和其他叫不上名字的鸟的鸣叫声。他们行走在一片泥泞的沼泽地里，形状怪异的树枝让眼前的景象更加阴森恐怖。渐渐地，他们面前出现一片昏黄的光晕，从小块光斑逐渐扩大为跳动的光亮。Charles揉了揉眼睛，目光逐渐聚焦在火光前一个黑色身影上。  
  
          Charles知道那个背影，虽然那时的Erik还没有完全长大，身材瘦小，没有什么肌肉，但是站立的姿势却和现在一样。而在男孩身前的火堆里，Charles看到已经烧成焦炭、蜷缩成一团的尸体，上面缠绕着一圈一圈铁丝。而不远处的草地上撑着一顶露营帐篷，越野车的音箱还在播放摇滚乐曲。空气里弥漫的肉类不完全燃烧的腥臭味让Charles跪在地上干呕起来。而站在火堆前的男孩此时又侧过身，明亮的眼睛反射着跳跃的火焰，脸上虽然挂着笑容，却让Charles不寒而栗。  
  
          Erik从身后把他拉起，让他靠在自己怀里，“这是第二个人。”  
  
          “后面还有二十四个。” Erik用手臂将他搂紧，“还要看吗？”  
  
          Charles在Erik怀中大口大口地喘息着，他可以想象到另外的二十四人无非是以各种狰狞的方式折磨致死，Charles曾经在对方的记忆中看到过那些异常血腥暴力的场面。他应该立刻让他停下，那些令人窒息的场景只会让他的身体更加不适。然而，这是Erik所经历的真实，所有一切造就了一个杀手，而这个杀手却是他所爱的人。  
  
          他不能躲避自己爱人的阴暗面。  
  
          Charles鼓起勇气，继续跟随Erik走过一个个房间。随着一扇一扇大门的开启，屋子里的Erik变得更加强壮，下手也更加凶悍。他们手中的信纸也逐渐泛黄，黑色墨水书写的姓名被一条一条划掉，最终化为一缕青烟，消失在空气里。  
  
          身边的场景再次回到一片黑暗。Charles的眼中噙着泪水，张开双臂，扑到Erik的胸口上。  
  
          “Erik……”  
  
          Charles心中积蓄着千言万语，但最后只想把他紧紧抱住。明明Erik是那个伤害他人生命的凶手，但Charles却感到这个男人心里的生机，也伴随着那些生命一起，从身体中抽走，最后留下的只剩毫无知觉的躯壳。  
  
          如果复仇的结果是失去自我，那么这一切还有什么意义？  
  
          施加在他人身上的痛苦和折磨只让他感到更加恐惧。如果哪一天，Trask真的倒在自己脚下，Charles恐怕也不会获得一丝一毫的快感。  
  
          Erik的手掌轻轻放在他的后背，而在同一时间，他们的身边又出现了光亮。Charles抬起眼，此时他们正处于博物馆会场舞池的中央。Erik牵着他的手，推开拥挤的人群，慢慢向着前方走去。当一位身着白色纱裙的女士被他们挤开后，Charles的目光被不远处一个深蓝色西装的身影完全吸引了。  
  
          William Stryker。  
  
          Stryker教授手里捧着香槟酒杯，站在自助餐桌旁和两位男士有说有笑地谈论着什么。Charles感觉Erik握着他的手掌变得有些僵硬，与此同时，餐桌上一把水果刀诡异地悬浮起来，刀尖旋转几圈，最终对着靠在餐桌旁的教授。  
  
          忽然，Charles的耳边响起一个声音。  
  
          对不起，Erik，我不能放他走。  
  
          一个闪着金光的亮点出现在斜上方的墙壁上，那个亮点以很快的速度向博物馆的正门移去。Erik的额头冒起一片冷汗，Charles能感觉到身边男人心中的不安和急躁。最终，悬在半空中的水果刀斜插在餐桌上，Stryker教授听闻声响，回头注视着震动的金属片，锋利的刀刃深深埋在桌板里。Stryker诧异地抬起眼，目光落在他的身上。  
  
          就在这时，仿佛时间凝固一般，会场里所有人的动作被定格在一瞬间，静止不动。  
  
          Charles感到握着自己的手有些颤抖，他回过身，注视着身边的男人。一串晶莹的泪珠从眼眶流下，Erik的目光直直盯着Stryker教授。Charles忽然想起，那张燃烧成灰的名单里，最后一个名字正是William Stryker。  
  
          “Erik……”  
  
          Erik用手指抹掉泪痕，领着他快速向反方向跑去，Charles几乎跟不上对方的脚步，险些摔倒在地。拐上一座楼梯后，Charles在上方台阶前看到了自己的身影。那时的Charles捂着鼻子，面对着身前的军官。而之前出现的那道金光，此刻正集中在Charles左腿膝盖处。  
  
          “Erik……”  
  
          Erik又一次伸出手臂，把他紧紧搂进怀里。周围的场景全部消失不见，世界再一次陷于黑暗之中。  
  
          “别离开我……” Erik低沉的声音在他耳边响起，温暖的气息拂过耳畔。  
  
          Charles忽然意识到，在这幅坚实的臂膀下，在冷酷无情的杀手身份下，其实一直都是那个瘦弱、无助、满眼期盼的少年。Max和Erik，从来都是这个人，这个他从牛津实验室里带出的男孩。  
  
          Charles捧起Erik布满泪痕的面容，轻轻啃啄着他的双唇。  
  
          “对不起……”  
  
          “我答应你，永远不会离开你。”  
  
          当他们从意识空间回到现实世界时，两人依旧紧紧贴着额头。夜色下，Erik的眼眸闪烁着晶莹的光芒，他们的呼吸喷洒在对方脸上，四周安静得只有湖水拍打岸边的声音。Erik的手掌轻轻抚上他的脸，把他带进一个无比温柔的吻。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          那天晚上，他们没有立刻返回威彻斯特。Erik把他带到市中心的一所公寓，那是Erik在纽约的安全屋之一。与以往印象中的不同，Erik的公寓看起来很普通，没有神秘的暗格机关，没有完全密封的门窗，甚至在卧室里有一扇直达地面的落地窗。  
  
          那天晚上，Erik把他温柔地揽进怀里，像对待脆弱物品一般，处处小心翼翼。Charles因为Erik的蹑手蹑脚而不满，他用力把Erik抵在墙壁上，啃咬着他的嘴唇，下身在Erik的大腿上磨蹭着。他们一边解开彼此的衬衣纽扣，一边伸着舌头，想要攫取对方的呼吸。仿佛被Charles的热情感染，Erik终于放下矜持，将Charles翻过身，压在墙上。Erik亲吻着他脖颈和背后的肌肤，把他的双手举到头顶。  
  
          坚硬的胡茬拂过敏感的皮肤，让Charles忍不住尖叫了一声。然而，手腕上忽然传来冰冷的质感，让他从沉醉中清醒过来。Charles抬起头，发现自己的双手被一对银色手铐锁住了。  
  
          Charles的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，这个男人不知道又想到了什么新花样。  
  
          Erik用自己的能力让手铐高高浮在空中，把他拉到卧室和阳台之间的空地上，让Charles只能保持举起双手的姿势。他们的衬衫早已散落在地板上，Erik围着他转了一圈，脸上露出满意的笑容。  
  
          Charles对着Erik露出挑衅的表情，不知道对方为什么只是打量着他，却不来爱抚他的身躯。然而，Erik不紧不慢地挪向他的身边，用手指勾住他的皮带，把他拉进一个吻。Erik的舌头在他的口腔里色情地搅动着，唾液从两人的嘴角缓缓流下，空气中弥漫着暧昧的味道。  
  
          Erik忽然向后退去，离开了他的嘴唇。Charles疑惑地打量着对方，Erik的眼中又露出那种看待猎物的神色，让Charles不自觉地咽下口水。Erik一把将他腰间的皮带抽出，折起攥在手里，在他的拽动下，皮质互相击打发出清脆的声响。  
  
          “没想到，你还喜欢这个？” Charles舔了舔嘴唇，挑着眉毛注视着他。  
  
          Erik哼笑一声，用手指勾住他的裤腰边缘，指尖故意摩蹭到内里的毛发，挑逗着他的神经。Erik狡黠的目光让Charles倒吸一口冷气。  
  
          “到底是谁，喜欢这个？”  
  
          Erik绕到他的身后，Charles想要扭过头，但双手被高高拽起，无法动弹。Erik湿润的舌头舔上他的腰部，一只手从前方的裤腰里伸入，握住了他早已坚硬的下体。  
  
          “Erik……” Charles在对方的爱抚下喘着粗气。  
  
          “今天，在意识空间里，我就有种熟悉的感觉。” Erik的嘴唇来到他的肩膀，啃咬着，“后来发现，一个人在自己的意识里能够做很多事。”  
  
          “而你，是个强大的心灵感应者。” Erik轻咬着他的耳垂，火热的呼吸让他全身颤抖起来。  
  
          “那么……我们离岛回基地的前一天晚上，是你，对吗？”  
  
          Erik的话语让Charles大睁着眼睛，他的思绪逐渐回到那一晚，那个真实到不真实的梦境。在梦里，他也是像这样把Erik的双手捆绑着，抽出他的皮带，从身后探入他的裤子里。  
  
          难道说，Erik看到了同样的场景……  
  
          难道说，那并不是梦，而是他和Erik在意识空间里的……  
  
          Charles闭上双眼，让自己的思绪抚上Erik的思维。在那里，Charles看到了Erik大脑正在播放的记忆片段，所有的场景都和Charles记忆中一模一样。  
  
          “确定了吗？”Erik一边亲吻着他的脖子，一边用手掌揉捏着他的硬物，Charles尖叫着从意识空间退回，大口大口地喘着气。  
  
          “我……那个时候，我不知道……” Charles的脸颊染上一层红晕，他羞怯地低下头，不想让Erik看到他的窘态。  
  
          但Erik显然没有打算就此放过他。他绕到Charles身前，用手指抬起他的下巴，让他不得不正视自己的双眼。  
  
          “原来你早就想要我。”Erik的脸上露出得意的笑容，Charles在他的目光下双颊烧得通红，只能无措地扭动着头部。  
  
          Erik忽然捧起他的脸，吻上他的双唇。Charles没有料到自己会被温柔以待，愣了很久，最终还是沉溺在Erik的温柔中。  
           
          “但是，我还没有原谅你。”Erik拉开他的脸，深情地注视着他。  
  
          “你想怎么惩罚我？” Charles故意伸出舌头，慢慢舔掉唇边残留的唾液。  
  
          “可恶的心灵感应者。” Erik恶狠狠地拉住他的裤腰，把他的西装裤连同内裤一起拽到地上，让Charles的身体完全赤裸地展现在自己面前。  
  
          Charles挑衅般地哼笑一声，“你以为，心灵感应者只有那点本事吗？”  
  
          事后，Charles猜想自己当时一定是醉了，才会愚蠢到在自己的大脑中，将Erik变成站街舞女的形象，而且还将那副画面投射进Erik的意识。在他的眼里，Erik穿着长筒皮靴，大腿上裹着一层渔网袜，一身晶晶亮的蓝色亮片裙搭配齐肩红色短发，而Erik健壮的肌肉让整个场面有种说不出的风情，甚至……还蛮性感的。  
  
          然而，那天晚上Charles并没有喝酒，但他的意识却比喝醉的时候还要模糊。Charles只记得自己被那位性感舞女压在卧室的各个角落，用各种姿势进入了好几遍。Erik就像一个永不停摆的发动机，房间里充斥着汗水和精液的味道。  
  
          Charles也不知道为什么，那一晚，他们都无比渴望着彼此，仿佛永远不知疲倦，永远得不到满足。  
  
          在陷入昏睡前，Charles感慨着，自己恐怕真的离不开他了。  
  
  
  
tbc.


	21. 第一部第20章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come back。

  
  
  
          随着秋日的到来，威彻斯特的日出时间也比盛夏时晚了一些。天还没有完全亮，Charles就自然睁开了双眼，再也无法入睡。他侧过身，手臂扫在空旷的床垫上。这时，他才意识到Erik已经离开两天了，而自己还是会下意识地去拥抱曾经躺在身边的胸膛，习惯性动作让他忍不住轻叹一口气。  
  
          洗漱完毕后，Charles穿着一身柔软的灰色运动服，环绕着庄园围墙进行晨跑，顺便检查安保设备的运行情况。过去的日子里，Charles总是被Erik带着进行各种训练，每当Charles向对方抱怨自己坚持不了的时候，Erik就会摆出一脸平静温和的表情，同时半哄半强迫地鼓励他，直到Charles最终咬牙切齿地完成目标。而Erik不在身边的这段时间，Charles身上的肌肉仿佛存在记忆一般，不去锻炼就会不舒服。不知道从什么时候开始，Charles已经习惯了这样的生活。  
  
          大都会博物馆后的第三天，Erik就随Azazel回到了兄弟会位于远东地区的据点，参与变种人营救方案的制定。由于在上一次行动中，Charles没有听从Erik的指挥，擅自行动。因此这一次，无论Charles怎么软磨硬泡，Erik还是坚决地把他留在了威彻斯特。  
  
          “如果一切顺利，十天内就可以结束。”临走前的那晚，Erik从身后搂着他，讨好般地安慰着因为他的拒绝而有些生气的Charles。  
  
          “我以为，兄弟会有专门负责作战的部门。” Charles喃喃着，“我记得，你是情报部门的特工，不是吗？”  
  
          “上次袭击过后，作战部门的很多同胞被派往其他基地和机构，加强防御。”Erik说道，“Shaw先生指定由我指挥这次的营救行动。”  
  
          “怎么营救？” Charles转过身，将脸颊埋在Erik的胸口，一只手环着对方的腰。  
  
          Erik的嘴唇覆上他的额头，“侦查，收集情报，找到关押地点，发起进攻，转移，撤退。”  
  
          “下个月就是大选了。”Charles轻叹口气，“各地安保都会加强。”  
  
          “放心吧。”Erik吻上他的眼睑，“很快就会结束。”  
  
          Charles知道，即使自己再如何担心、如何反对，Erik还是会只身前往远方的战场。虽然为了保护Charles，Erik曾经欺骗过Shaw先生，向兄弟会隐瞒他的能力，但是Charles清楚，兄弟会和变种人在这个男人心里有着怎样的地位，他绝对不会弃自己的同胞于不顾。然而，Charles也知道，从Trask集团基地里营救变种人不是一件轻松的事情。他还记得几个月前，营救Hank的那次行动里，Charles曾经在活动室和走廊看到脸上挂着血迹的变种人。更何况，美军对兄弟会的袭击刚刚过去不久，Trask集团一定会有所防备。然而，再如何担忧也无济于事。为了防范监听，Erik在执行任务期间不会和他们联系，Charles唯一能做的就是在这空旷的大宅里，安静地等待。  
  
          结束晨练后，Charles径直回到二楼卧室洗澡，之后下楼在饭厅里做了一顿简单的早饭。Raven还没有起床，而Hank从博物馆回来之后，就一直埋头在地下实验室里。Charles给自己泡了一杯香气浓郁的红茶，一边看着pad上的新闻，一边将切片面包放进烘烤机里。纽约时报的主页上依旧是热闹非凡的大选资讯，这家媒体表现出对前任国务卿不遗余力的支持，而对另一位共和党候选人则充斥着诸多不信任的暗示。无论选战多么焦灼，媒体上依旧遍布各种娱乐八卦、体育新闻，所有的一切看起来和过去任何一天没有什么不同。然而，在外表光鲜的生活之下，这个国家内部一直涌动着一股强大的暗流。半年前，Howard英年早逝的新闻已经被埋葬在信息的长河之中，而针对变种人的检测和绑架、兄弟会对美军事基地的袭击，以及美军在海外对兄弟会的反击在互联网中找不到任何痕迹。在那次袭击中死去的变种人和美军士兵，就像从来没有存在过一般，在这个世界上永远消失了。  
  
          轻叹口气，Charles关掉pad屏幕，将烤好的面包和冲泡好的咖啡装在托盘里，向着走廊的尽头走去。在尽头右手边的木质墙壁上，挂着一幅晨间森林的风景画。Charles一只手拿着托盘，将右手手掌按在封装图画的玻璃表面。伴随着三声蜂鸣，原本普通的褐色木质墙壁向后方退去，其左前方露出一条明亮的通道。Charles进入通道后，墙壁再次向前移动，封住了来路。Charles小心翼翼地沿着应急灯照明的楼梯道，向下方走去。  
  
          为了预防潜在的空袭，Charles的曾祖父在建造威彻斯特庄园时，就在庄园地下修建了巨大的防空洞。防空洞的范围从大宅底部向外一直延伸到池塘附近，总面积远远大于地面以上的部分。一条狭窄坚固的隧道将地下室与几公里外的河道相连，作为紧急疏散通道。Charles将其中一个储物间改造为健身房，更大的房间则被Hank用作实验室。细心的Hank在进行安防改造时，将地下室的入口改建为隐蔽的暗门，利用掌纹识别身份，只有大宅里的四个人才能进入到这里。  
  
          走廊的尽头就是Hank所在的实验室。Charles推开门，不出所料地看到Hank端坐在电脑旁，目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的文字。虽然Hank全身被蓝色的毛皮覆盖，但Charles还是能够感觉到好友身上充斥的疲惫感。这些日子，Hank疯魔般地把自己囚禁在实验室，吃饭、休息全部在这里解决。Hank只告诉他自己在尝试一种可能性，如果成功了将会是个惊喜。Charles知道自己好友全身心投入到研究时的状态，于是选择不再打扰他。他们的生活仿佛又回到了大学里的日子。  
  
          “Hank，已经到早上了，你是不是应该去睡觉了？”Charles将餐盘放在一旁的桌面上。  
  
          此时，埋头在电脑前的Hank才意识到Charles的到来。青年兴奋地站起身，说道：“Charles！来得正好，我带你看一样东西！”  
  
          “你先吃了早饭！”Charles不由分说地把好友带到餐盘前，“有什么话吃完再说。”  
  
          “你还记得……”Hank一边嚼着烤面包片，一边说道，“在基地里的时候，我们曾讨论过，你的能力作用范围么？”  
  
          Charles点点头。那个时候，Charles刚刚能够掌控自己的能力，他曾经尝试在意识空间中构建意识星图，那时的Charles能够清楚看到基地里所有人的思维，一颗一颗意识火球闪耀在他的空间里。  
  
          “在那之前，Erik和Emma让我做了屏蔽心灵感应能力的头盔。我猜想心灵感应能力也许是以某种电磁波的形式向外辐射。” Hank喝下一大口咖啡，继续说道，“所以，头盔里使用的是传统用来屏蔽电磁波的材料。”  
  
          “上周，博物馆的晚宴上。虽然当时我不在场，但我也确实同意Erik的观点。”  
  
          “上次的行动太冒险了，Trask身边都是荷枪实弹的雇佣兵，稍有不慎，就可能让你身陷险境。”  
  
          “包括你提到的那个奇怪上尉。” Hank的脸色阴沉下来，“国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局？美国的军政机构里根本没有这个部门。”  
  
          “那个人确实很特别。”Charles头脑中回忆着与金发上尉相处的片段，“他的意识既不像变种人，也不像普通人类。”  
  
          “很可能是和Trask一样的危险人物。”Hank喝下最后一口咖啡，站起身，领着Charles向实验室外走去。Charles好奇地跟着好友，拐过一个走廊后，到达另一条廊道的尽头。这些日子，Hank对地下室进行了深度改造，青年对这里的熟悉程度俨然超过了Charles。  
  
          Hank打开一扇门，里面传来很大的机器轰鸣声。Hank带着他穿过一排排运转的机器，到达内部一个隔间。当厚重的铁门合上后，空间里再次恢复宁静。Charles打量着房间正中央一个样式怪异的仪器，粗看之下像几十年前沙龙里用来烫头发的帽子。透明的头盔上连着粗细不同的导线，导线最终聚集在头顶上方天花板中的孔洞里，不知通往何处。  
  
          “这是什么？” Charles围着那个仪器转了一圈。  
  
          “我管它叫Cerebro，是西班牙语‘大脑’的意思。”Hank脸上露出骄傲的神色，“既然心灵感应能力和电磁波一样，能够被屏蔽，那么为什么不能同样被放大呢？”  
  
          “你是说……”  
  
          “没错！” Hank欣喜地解释道，“头盔上的电极把你和地面上的发射器相连，利用电能提升发射器的功率，就可以将你的心灵感应能力作用范围大幅度扩大。”  
  
          “真的可行吗？” Charles因为Hank的想法而感到兴奋。  
  
          “应该没有问题，但只有你亲自测试才能判定。”Hank说道，“我还考虑将发射器接入太空中的卫星，利用它们的网络，将你的能力扩大到全球范围。”  
  
          “Hank，你真是个天才！”Charles微笑拍着Hank的肩膀。  
  
          “Well，要知道，心灵感应虽然强大，但你的能力属性就像战略游戏中的法师，在远程攻击时最有优势。”  
  
          “如果把你推到战斗的最前线，很可能一下子就被敌军消灭。”  
  
          Charles阻止了Hank想要继续和他讨论游戏的冲动，他站在房屋中央的地板上，戴上头盔，深吸一口气，闭上双眼。在Charles的一再确认下，Hank打开了Cerebro的开关。  
  
          然而，蓝色青年还没转过身，就听到一声沉闷的重响。  
  
          “Charles！！”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          冰凉的触感让Charles全身一抖，睁开了双眼。这时，他才发现自己并不在地下实验室，而是躺在卧室的大床上。Charles深吸一口气，视线逐渐聚焦在身边一个金色长发的身影上。Raven坐在床边，注视着他的神情有些怪异。顺着女孩的目光，Charles意识到自己的左手一直握着女孩的手腕，而女孩的手里拿着一条毛巾，正在帮他擦拭脖颈上的汗水。  
  
          Charles尴尬地收回手掌，“Raven……我很抱歉……” 他撑起手臂想要坐起身，却被Raven用力按在床垫上。  
  
          “Hank让你不要起床。” Raven说道，“先前在地下室里，你晕倒了，还撞到了头。”  
  
          这时，Charles才发现脑后隐隐的痛感，失去意识前的事情也逐渐清晰。  
  
          在Cerebro启动前，Charles让自己沉浸在思维空间中，他的意识本体站在广阔而黑暗的广场上。  
  
          一瞬间，一大片闪着光芒的意识火球犹如雨点般从天空坠落。起初，Charles兴奋地张开双臂，他能够清楚感受到那些意识，他们的情绪、声音、视觉几乎在同一时间向他袭来。看来Hank的理论成功了！越来越多的水晶球从天空洒落，Charles从来没有见过那么多的意识。  
  
          但很快，Charles就发现掉落的火球在他身边迅速积攒，垒成厚重的高墙，快要将他淹没。Charles连忙挣扎着向上攀去，然而，一颗颗光滑的水晶球让他无法着力，而不断落入的水晶球已经埋过他的胸口，Charles就像落入流沙中的旅人，越是挣扎，越是深陷其中。当视线被最后一颗意识火球遮挡后，Charles的世界陷入一片黑暗。  
  
          Cerebro扩大了他的能力范围，但忽然而至的海量信息让Charles措手不及，他被淹没在了意识的海洋里。  
  
          意识空间里那种快要被淹没的窒息感让Charles感到有些胸闷。他大口喘息着，心跳频率渐渐恢复正常。  
  
          “谢谢你，Raven。”Charles对身边的女孩露出一丝微笑。这些日子，Raven虽然已经不再刁难他，但Charles清楚，Raven从来没有喜欢过他，表面上的相处与交谈也只是为了让场面看起来不那么尴尬。Charles曾经尝试与Raven建立友谊，但很显然金发女孩并不想和他做朋友。此刻，这个女孩在他身边照顾他，有些超乎Charles的预料。  
  
          “不用谢我。”Raven的脸上泛起一丝红晕，“我答应过Erik，在他离开的时候，帮忙照看你。”  
  
          “就当是对过去的补偿吧。”之后，Raven无措地将脸转向一边，注视着窗外的景象。  
  
          Charles轻声笑了起来。过去在兄弟会的基地里，Raven确实为难过他很多次，甚至有些时候差点害他丢掉性命。  
  
          “感谢小公主的补偿，很受用。”  
  
          Raven涨红着脸，吼道：“不许叫我小公主！”  
  
          Charles露出歉意的微笑，“之前听到Shaw先生，还有其他人，喊你小公主。”  
  
          Raven的脸上闪现出一丝落寞的神情，Charles无意中在女孩的意识里瞥到一段画面，画面里站在小女孩身前的男人正是Shaw先生。幼小的Raven抱住Shaw先生的大腿，恳求他不要走，不要留她一个人在家。Shaw先生将行李箱放下，蹲在小女孩身边，抚摸着她的头发，说道：“小公主，要听话，爸爸很快就会回来。”然而，每一次，Shaw先生口中的很快都没有兑现，小Raven就在无尽的等待中慢慢长大。  
  
          “Raven。”Charles将沉浸在记忆中的女孩唤醒，“我知道，Shaw先生是你的父亲，那么你的母亲在哪里？”  
  
          金发女孩沉默了一阵，最终叹了口气，说道：“我没有见过母亲，爸爸也从来不对我提起她。”  
  
          “Shaw先生没有再为你找一位母亲，照顾你的生活？”  
  
          Raven摇摇头，“爸爸那么忙。”  
  
          “而且，我不认为他能看上任何人。”Raven将毛巾浸入一旁的冰水里，把拧干后的冰毛巾搭在Charles的额头上。  
  
          Charles道声谢，说道：“一个人虽然孤单，但有时也是个不错的选择。”  
  
          “我的父亲在我很小的时候就去世了。” Charles回视着女孩的目光，“后来，继父、继兄走进了我们的生活。”  
  
          “说实话，在这一点上，我很羡慕你。”  
  
          Raven疑惑地打量着他，“你不喜欢他们？”  
  
          Charles点点头，之后又无奈地摇摇头，“其实，是他们不喜欢我。”  
  
          Charles侧过身，抚上左腿膝盖，“有一年冬天，继兄故意在滑冰时把我推倒，很不巧摔在湖边冻硬的岩石上。”  
  
          “那个时候，我们都已经十几岁了。”  
  
          “那一定……很疼吧……”Raven轻声问道。  
  
          Charles微笑着点点头，“所以，有些东西，也许没有也挺好。”  
  
          “Erik就不会这样对我。”Raven脸上露出自豪的表情，“他只会保护我。”Charles在女孩身上感受到一阵温暖的情绪。  
  
          Charles将覆在额头上的毛巾拿掉，微微坐起身，靠在床头上，柔声说道：“Erik一直很看重你这个妹妹。”  
  
          “你怎么知道？”Raven的嗓音忽然变高。  
  
          Charles微微一笑，用手指点上额头，Raven瞬间想起他的变种能力，无措地将视线转移到其他方向。  
  
          “我还知道，Erik在你心里有着不可替代的位置。” Charles注视着金发女孩，“他是你的亲人，是你最爱的人。”  
  
          Raven忽然像是被呛到了一般，红着脸，小心翼翼地打量着他。  
  
          “这种感觉，我能理解。”Charles扬起脸，思绪逐渐回到了从前，“在我的生命里，也有这样一个人。”  
  
          “他的名字叫Howard，他曾经是我唯一的亲人。”  
  
          Raven神情复杂地注视着他，沉默不语。  
  
          Charles继续说道，“在我的心里，永远有一块位置是留给他的，就像Erik也会永远在你心里一样。”  
  
          “你想说什么……”Raven脸色阴沉。Charles的话语显然戳到了女孩内心，Raven再次对他竖起冷漠的屏障。  
  
          “我想说，我不会把Erik从你身边抢走。”Charles再次拉住女孩的手腕，热切地注视着她。  
  
          “Erik是你的哥哥，我希望，你也能把我当作另一位哥哥。”  
  
          Raven挣扎的手臂僵住了，Charles顺势坐起身，把愣在原地的女孩搂进怀里。  
  
          尽管这个刁蛮、任性的小女孩曾经让他吃过不少苦，但在这幅强硬的躯壳下，是一颗与他同样寂寞、无助、渴望家人关爱的心灵。他们都经历了亲人的早逝、家庭的不完整。但同样幸运的是，他们都遇见了会将他们护在身后，为他们挺身而出的那个人。此时，Charles也更加理解Raven曾经对他的为难。人都是自私的，女孩只是单纯地想要保护自己的爱，害怕那个人从自己生命里消失。Charles已经失去了那个人，他知道那是一种怎样的痛苦，他不愿让怀里的女孩也体会这种心痛。  
  
          Raven忽然站起身，从手臂中挣脱开，转过身背对着他。Charles不知道自己是不是又惹恼了对方，只能无措地收回手臂，靠坐在床头。  
  
          Raven依旧背对着他。女孩抬起头，清了清嗓子，说道：“马上要到吃饭时间了。”  
  
          “Hank说，你喜欢烤牛肉？”  
  
          Charles愣了一下，之后微笑着回应道：“是的，如果还有肉汁，就更棒了。”  
  
          “先休息吧，我会给你送进来。”说罢，Raven就径直朝向卧室门口走去。望着女孩离去的背影，Charles只感觉心里暖暖的。  


 

* * *

  
  
  
          事实证明，Cerebro的效果非常好，大功率发射器将Charles的心灵感应能力放大了无数倍。然而，在实验前，两个青年都没有意料到随之而来的信息过载。一瞬间接触太多的意识和思维，让Charles的大脑无法及时处理复杂的信息和情绪。出于自我保护，意识主动与身体断开连接，最终导致Charles昏倒在地。  
  
          在那之后，Hank对Cerebro进行了一系列改造。青年在操作台面上安装了一把舒适的座椅，让Charles用坐姿进行操作，即使再次发生危险，也不会摔到自己。他们尝试在最初将功率调到最低，待Charles适应后，再一步一步调高。  
  
          随着功率的增加，能够接触到的意识也越来越多。Charles不得不承认，和意识空间中的训练相比，过去在Erik的逼迫下所进行的身体训练明显轻松许多。大量繁杂的思绪和信息需要进行筛选、区分和归类，每接触到一个意识，Charles自身也会被那个人的情绪所感染。各种喜怒哀乐的情感让Charles每次从Cerebro下来后都感到身心俱疲。  
  
          为了提升信息的处理效率，Charles尝试降低对个体意识的感知程度。这样做的好处可以让他在同样时间中接触更多的意识，同时也避免自身受到极端情绪的影响。然而，精度的降低也导致心灵感应能力水平随之下降。在进行大范围意识检索时，Charles只能单向听到和看到个体意识最浅层的思维，无法进行双向沟通。  
  
          他们花费了大量时间进行测试和调整。三天后，在Charles的一再要求下，Hank将Cerebro连接至太空中的卫星导航系统。  
  
          在那一瞬间，Charles仿佛置身一个巨大球体内部，星星点点的意识火球投影在球形幕布的表面，这一切让Charles想到童年时在科技馆里看到的宇宙星图。Hank黑进了欧洲伽利略卫星导航系统，卫星反馈的地理坐标信息和意识火球共同映射在Charles的意识空间里。渐渐地，各大洲的形状逐渐显现，Charles能够清晰看到意识火球沿着陆地边缘分布，北半球的思维数量明显高于南半球。  
  
          Charles兴奋地叫住Hank：“Hank，我们成功了，我看到了地球上所有人的意识。”  
  
          为了与好友分享这份喜悦，Charles小心翼翼地将自己的思维与Hank相连，把青年带入他的意识空间。在Charles的空间里，Hank不再是全身蓝色皮毛的样子，而是他最熟悉，戴着一副框架眼镜的瘦高青年的形象。Hank惊讶地打量着自己的手臂，忽然蹲下身，捂着脸痛哭起来。  
  
          没有料到好友会有这种反应，Charles连忙抱住Hank，用力安抚着。  
  
          “对不起……Hank……”  
  
          “我没事，Charles。”Hank摘下眼镜，用手掌将脸上的泪痕抹去，“只是……”  
  
          “Hank，我们一定能让你变回来的。”Charles搂住好友的肩膀，轻叹口气。从基地逃到威彻斯特后，Charles和Hank将很多精力用在变种基因抑制剂的研发上。虽然他们在地下实验室里同样装备了科研仪器，但是简陋的条件让他们的工作进度远远达不到预期。Hank虽然嘴上没有任何表示，但是Charles能够感受到好友内心的焦急。变种基因抑制剂不仅能让Hank恢复本来面貌，更重要的，它是摆脱兄弟会，摆脱Shaw先生束缚的关键。  
  
          Charles不知道留给他们的时间还有多少。营救行动结束后，Shaw先生是否会要求他们返回兄弟会，又是否会忽然想起他这个心灵感应者，履行所谓的两个月之约。  
  
          “Charles。”Hank拉着他站起身，抬头仰望着穹顶上的星图，感慨道，“原来每个人的意识在你的脑海里是这个样子。”  
  
          Charles微笑着拍拍Hank的肩膀。他模仿在电脑触摸屏上的操作模式，通过手势将星图所呈现的比例尺放大缩小。Hank睁着一双大眼睛，注视着不断变换的光影。Charles将他们的视野聚焦在曼哈顿市区，长条形的岛屿拥有非常高的意识密度。  
  
          “这些是普通人类的意识。”Charles指向亮度较低的火球，“而那些，是变种人。” 在密集分布的意识火球中，夹杂着星星点点的高亮度火球。  
  
          Charles再次将视野向上提升，让他们犹如站在太空里，俯视着地球上的芸芸众生。  
  
          “Hank，你看！” Charles闭上双眼，集中精力，将星图中高亮度的意识凸显出来，让那些亮度不高的火球从视野中消失。虽然星图上变种人的数量远远低于先前所呈现出的全部人类的数量，但是如果仔细探究，世界范围里，变种人的数量并不少，至少是几十万人口的量级，这个数量甚至高于一些小国家的总人口。  
  
          “世界上有很多很多变种人。” Charles兴奋地说道，“原本，我以为，我们只是基因突变的个体，是生命进化中的巧合。”  
  
          “现在看来，我们并不孤单。”  
  
          头顶的星图在他们眼前变换着，犹如缓慢旋转的地球仪。从美洲到欧洲、非洲、亚洲，甚至连只有科研工作者的南极洲也有变种人的身影。  
  
          “Charles，为什么变种人的意识亮度会高很多？”Hank问道。  
  
          这个问题Charles自己也思考了很久，但始终无法判断。无论是火球，还是火球的光亮，都只是Charles的大脑对意识信息感知后，呈现出的可视化形态。他可以根据自己的喜好，让意识以其他形式表现，只是Charles自身已经习惯了这种模式。他的大脑自动将变种人和普通人类的意识进行了区分，但是区分的依据和指标究竟是什么，Charles也不清楚。  
  
          “我在想，会不会变种人的意识活跃程度，或者其他指标，远远高于普通人类？”Hank扶着双臂，认真思考着。  
  
          “如果这个理论成立，那么大脑思维活动所产生的某些激素就会远高于均值。”  
  
          “而这些生理指标是可测量的……”  
  
          Charles的心底忽然升起一阵寒意。  
  
          Trask集团的血检仪，Howard配制的检测试剂……  
  
          “Hank，也许Howard正是发现了这种关联……”  
  
          之前自己为什么没有想到！Howard虽然是个天才，但生命科学并不是他擅长的专业。而变种人的能力表现各不相同，变异基因位点也不会一样，如何用一种方法检测多种多样的变异？最大的可能性就是找出所有能力变异都会引致变化的生理指标，通过这个指标反向倒推。而现在，血检仪的所有资料都在Stryker教授手里，以教授的学识和经验，发现这一共性只是早晚的问题。而血检仪已经配置在北美很多医院。  
  
          “如果……地球上的所有变种人都被Trask集团发现……” Hank的话语让Charles更加心寒。  
  
          “Hank，我们必须要阻止他们。”  
  
          “如何阻止？”Hank拉住Charles的肩膀，让他面对着自己，“把这一切告诉兄弟会吗？”  
  
          “如果兄弟会发现了这种方法，他们也会利用血检仪找到变种人，将他们纳入自己的军队！”  
  
          过去的回忆涌上Charles的脑海。他怎么能忘了，Moira在警局里所调查的那些死者，都是死在兄弟会手下。他们为了扩大自己的军队，不惜牺牲同胞性命。而一旦加入兄弟会，变种人就会被Shaw先生的能力钳制，成为受其操控的傀儡军团。  
  
          无论是Trask集团，还是兄弟会，对于变种人族群来说，都是一场浩劫。  
  
          “Hank，在想到万全之策前，这件事只有你我知道。” Charles低声说道，“包括Erik和Raven，也不要告诉他们。”  
  
          Hank坚定地点点头。

 

* * *

  
            
  
  
          为了让自己熟练掌握Cerebro的操控方法，Charles在把熬夜多日的Hank赶回卧室休息后，又一个人回到了地下室。先前讨论的事情萦绕在心头，让Charles感到惴惴不安。Trask集团，兄弟会，所有的困境都摆在眼前，而Erik则让原本就不简单的事情变得更加复杂。  
  
          深吸一口气，Charles戴上头盔，再次进入到与卫星相连的意识空间。  
  
          Erik已经离开了将近一周，在此期间没有一点消息。Charles将自己的视野对准Trask集团关押变种人的基地，不知道营救行动是否已经展开。大都会的晚宴上，Charles从Trask集团总裁Bolivar Trask的头脑里找出了关押在上次袭击中抓获的变种人的四个设施的地址，分别位于德克萨斯州、科罗拉多州、新墨西哥州和佛罗里达州。关押地点非常分散，也给兄弟会的营救增添了很多难度。  
  
          Charles根据记忆中信息探查四个地点，此时已经快到深夜，每一个设施周边都有荷枪实弹的军人担当守卫。然而，很快，Charles就发现其中三个州的设施里并没有变种人的意识，而这三个地点的守卫层级还要更高一些。Charles让意识深入进唯一有变种人的新墨西哥州的一处设施里，从负责防卫的士兵眼里，看到身后的建筑像一个火力发电厂。  
  
          Charles再次跳入办公楼内部，在一个推着病床的医生的视线中，Charles看到躺在上面昏迷不醒的Alex。退出医生的大脑，Charles审视着眼前的意识星图。从上方观察，这处火电站里关押了十一个变种人，而建筑内部的医生、护士、研究员和安保人员多达上百人，这里就是一个伪装成电厂的实验基地。  
  
          Charles试图深入Alex的大脑，将他唤醒，但很快就发现自己完全无法进入深层次的意识。Cerebro扩大了能力的广度，但也限制了可能达到的深度。在十一个变种人里，Charles终于发现了意识清醒的红发男孩Sean。男孩被单独关押在一间密室里，双手反绑在身后，下颌被扣上金属制的口罩，将他的口腔完全封闭。  
  
          【Sean，Sean！能听到我的声音吗？】Charles呼唤着。  
  
          然而，红发男孩似乎只是愣了一下，并没有回应他。Charles闭上双眼，将所有的思绪集中在红发男孩一人身上，意识空间中的其他火球纷纷熄灭。  
  
          【Sean，能听到吗？我是Charles Xavier。】  
  
          男孩的鼻腔发出阵阵呜咽，用力点着头，双手在身后挣扎着。  
  
          【Sean，没事的，你不要动，听我讲。】  
  
          【不要用口腔说话，我们可以在头脑中进行交流，你只要想象自己在用意念和我讲话就可以。】  
  
          尝试了很多次，最终，Charles终于听到了红发男孩的声音。  
  
          【Charles！你们在哪里，什么时候能来救我们。】红发男孩的声音在意识空间里似乎也带着哭腔。  
  
          【很快，你放心。】Charles极力用温和的语气安慰对方。  
  
          【这里……这里太恐怖了！】Sean的泪水从眼角流下，【他们说，明天会把我带到最后一个实验室，之前进去的变种人没有一个出来的。求你了，快带我们走吧。】  
  
          Charles花费了很多时间，才将浑身颤抖的男孩安抚下来。他答应了Sean，天亮之前就会来找他们。  
  
          离开了Sean的意识后，Charles迅速将能力向外扩散。他需要赶快找到Erik，告诉他这边的情况。可是，他并不知道兄弟会基地的确切地点。Erik在临走前，只告诉了他，营救小组的成员会在远东基地集结。对于兄弟会的内部信息，Erik对他一向讳莫如深，Charles自己也不愿知道太多。  
  
          必须想办法！  
  
          Charles让眼前的星图对准东亚地区，这里汇集了全球一半的人口，不可能一个一个寻找。既然那里是兄弟会的基地，那么一定会有很多变种人。Charles再次让变种人的意识凸显在闪亮的地图里，使他们呈现出红色的光泽。很快，Charles就在西伯利亚靠近北极圈的位置发现一块红色光芒特别集中的区域。  
  
          十月份的时候，那个地区已经完全被冰雪覆盖。Charles将自己的意识投射进那里，从一个意识火球跳动到另一个，没过多久，Charles就找到了那抹熟悉的思绪。  
  
          通过Erik的眼睛，Charles看到他们身处一间没有窗户的屋子，房间里的人都穿着厚重的深色滑雪服。和Erik在一起的除了Azazel外，还有另一个挑染着紫色长发的亚裔女性，Charles曾经在营救Hank的行动后见过她，这个女人的变种能力似乎是可以创造传送门，将人体和物品快速转移。本来，Erik正在认真听Azazel讲话。忽然，Erik抬起手掌，打断对方，转过身，慢慢走向墙角，表情充满了疑惑。  
  
          【Charles？】  
  
          【Erik，是我。】Charles集中起精神，将自己的思绪传递给对方。  
  
          【你怎么会……】Charles能够明显感觉到Erik情绪里的震惊。他简短地解释了Hank发明的Cerebro和它的工作原理，并将自己在Trask集团基地里看到的信息告诉了他。  
  
          【看来，Trask对我们早有防备。他们故意准备了四个关押点，抓到人后随机选择一个，就连他们的总裁也不清楚。】  
  
          【另外三个基地是为我们准备的陷阱。】  
  
          【Erik，今天晚上务必把他们救出。】Charles恳求道。  
  
          【放心吧。】Erik安慰着他。  
  
          在Erik的指挥下，营救小队人员很快集结起来。营救小队的成员都穿着深黑色的紧身衣，脸上涂着黑灰色的水彩，手上提着沉重厚实的布袋。由于之前兄弟会战损严重，参加这次营救行动的除了先前屋子里的三个人以外，还有十五位变种人。与对方基地里的上百人相比，他们的人数很不占优势。  
  
          但是，眼下他们又多了一个秘密武器，就是Charles。Erik向成员简短介绍了行动方案，营救小队先由Blink传送至新墨西哥州境内的安全屋。Charles通过Cerebro寻找到关押变种人的核心区域，并将位置坐标传送给Azazel和Blink。Azazel带领五个人解决室内的安保人员，Erik带领另外十人解救单独关押的变种人。行动成功后，所有人在中心区域汇合，通过瞬移者和传送门撤离。  
  
          本来，Erik不愿将Charles牵扯进来，但是在Charles的一再要求下，还是同意了。至少这一次，Charles是在无比安全的威彻斯特庄园里，就算现场如何危险，也不会伤害到他。然而，Charles也明白Erik让他参与的深层次原因——人员不足。Charles还清晰记得营救Hank的那次行动，活动室中至少集结了几十名变种人。而眼下，他们只有这十八个人，Trask基地的布防却比过去加重许多。现在的方案是战损可能性最低的一种，作为指挥官，Erik最终还是选择了理性。  
  
          半个小时后，十八人团队成功转移至新墨西哥州。Charles将自己通过Cerebro所看到的电厂内部信息分别传送至Erik、Azazel和Blink的意识。Azazel率先带领五个攻击力比较强的变种人，瞬移至基地的核心区域。Charles在意识空间里看到一些暗淡的意识火球消失在闪亮的火球附近。之后，Blink在安全屋的墙上打开一扇传送门，Erik领着剩下的所有人冲进，顺利到达监狱走廊，实验室里响起巨大的警报声。在Charles的指示下，Erik来到关有变种人的密室门口，将门锁一一打开。在最后一扇门里，Erik看到了Sean。Erik用能力将束缚着Sean的锁具打开，搀扶着他奔向走廊。  
  
          “那里！”Sean指向走廊尽头的一扇大门，“那里可能还有人，好几个人被带进去了。”  
  
          Erik将Sean交给一位同伴。【Charles，里面有人吗？】  
  
          【没有。】Charles回应道，【那里没有任何意识。】  
  
          Erik将手枪子弹上膛，慢慢走向那扇门。需要输入密码才能开启的金属门在能力的作用下被硬生生撕裂，通过Erik的眼睛，Charles看到里面是一间宽大的洁净室，正中央由透明幕帘遮挡出一块区域。Erik侧身走到幕帘旁，用手枪掀起帘子的一角。手术台在无影灯的照射下泛着惨白的光芒，监测仪器时不时发出嘀嘀的响声，刺鼻的消毒水味道让Erik不由地皱起眉头。  
  
          这间屋子里确实没有人。Erik踱到里屋，将另一扇密码门打开。一阵白色的雾气扑面而来，蓝色的冷光源让储藏室显得有些阴森恐怖。见到墙壁上的标识，Charles瞬间明白了。  
  
          【Erik……这里是停尸房……】  
  
          Erik显然也发现了这一点，他张开双手，将不锈钢箱体中的隔层一一抽出。一具全身赤裸的女性尸体从最上层弹出，眼前的景象让Charles倒吸一口冷气。尸体的胸腔、腹腔被完全打开，暗红色的肌肉已经失去水分，内脏被掏空，只剩下一副灰白色的躯壳。尸体的面容被完全毁坏，无法辨认。然而，那头黑色长发，以及后背伸展出的蜻蜓般的翅膀……  
  
          【Angel……】Charles知道自己不该在此时悲伤，但泪水还是顺着脸颊奔流而下。Angel Salvadore，小个子拉丁裔女孩，虽然对方曾经向他隐瞒身份，在Howard身边卧底多年。但看到和自己说笑聊天的人惨死在这里，Charles还是感到无比心痛。女孩的身体就像一个巨大的昆虫标本，生命被永远终结在这一刻。  
  
          Erik显然比他见过更多这样的场景，只是沉默了一下，就继续在屋子里搜寻。将每一个隔层一一探视后，Erik转回身，迅速向撤离点跑去。  
  
          Azazel、Blink以及其他负责营救和被营救的变种人都已在实验室中心汇合。就在Erik即将到达撤离点时，Charles在他的意识里发现一丝疑惑的情绪。  
  
          【磁场……】Erik感受到周边忽然出现了强磁场。  
  
          然而，直到Azazel尝试几次也无法瞬移出这栋大楼，而Blink的传送门也被限制在这片区域后，他们才意识到问题的严重性。  
  
          【Erik……应该是强大的磁场限制了瞬移者。】Charles说道。  
  
          他将自己的意识从营救小队抽离出去，从更高的视角进行观察。原本人员密集的办公大楼此时空空如也，其他人员不知道在什么时候就已经全部撤离到电厂外。而负责外围警戒的部队，此刻也将大楼团团围住，轻型火炮对准大楼，但部队只停留在外却不向内部进攻。  
  
          不对！一定有什么问题！  
  
          Charles让自己飞向更高的天空，耐心观察着周边的动静。这座电厂位于新墨西哥州一个非常偏僻的集镇边，靠近沙漠，人烟稀少，在深夜时分更没有活动人群。然而，Charles很快就发现，东、西、北三个方向，有大量意识火球迅速向电厂靠拢。从那些意识中所获得的信息只让Charles倒吸一口冷气。  
  
          【Erik，Erik！】Charles连入Erik的意识，【这是个圈套，你们被困在大楼里了，美军的直升机部队十分钟内就会到达。】  
  
          【你们被包围了。】  
  
          Erik咒骂了一句，想要从外部突围。然而，大楼周边的强磁场将他的能力也牢牢束缚在内部，让他无法夺走楼外士兵的武器。Erik咬牙切齿地将墙壁中的电缆剥离扯断，但磁场并没有消失。Charles意识到，他们正处于大楼最中心的位置，产生磁场的电缆很可能并不在建筑最外围，而是嵌入在每一间屋子的墙壁、地板和天花板中。他们就像被困在了魔方的中心点，即使破坏一处墙壁，外围的磁场依旧把他们限制在里面。  
  
          Azazel和Blink从来没有遇见过这样的情况，两个人明显有些惊慌失措，而等待他们转移的变种人也发现情况不对，脸上展现出焦急的神色。  
  
          【Erik！】Charles能够感受到Erik心中的不安，他想要安慰对方，然而残酷的现实让Charles无从开口。  
  
          这处基地建在电厂里，源源不断的电能为强磁场屏障提供保障，而Trask集团显然发现了强磁场对瞬移者能力的抑制作用，就连Erik的能力也无法穿透如此高能的磁场屏障。  
  
          忽然，一段记忆闪现在Charles的脑海里。  
  
          【大家不要着急，给我五分钟的时间，我们就可以离开这里。】Charles迅速将自己的思绪传递给被困的每一个变种人，安抚他们的情绪。如果在敌人到来之前己方出现动摇，就会前功尽弃。  
  
          【Erik！】Charles呼唤着。  
  
          【Erik，你还记得电磁学101吗？】  
  
          “什么？”Erik疑惑地问道。此刻，Erik的大脑也有些懵了，甚至忘记用意识和他对话。  
  
          【地下牢房里，烧坏的灯泡！】Charles焦急地解释道，【你的能力穿不透强磁场，但却可以增强它。】  
  
          【电就是磁，磁就是电。】  
  
          【用你的能力，加强这里的磁场，让供电设备超负载，就和烧断灯丝一样！】  
  
          Erik很快就领会了Charles的意思。他抬起双手，感受着周边的磁场屏障。Charles知道Erik在努力寻找生成磁场，而不是移动金属的感觉。但在这之前，Erik只试过一次，而且小功率的灯泡和大功率的设备完全不是一个量级。Erik的双手不由自主地颤抖起来，面颊憋得通红。然而，依旧没有任何效果。  
  
          “Charles，我做不到……” Erik气喘吁吁地撑在桌子上，额前的发丝凌乱地散落着。一记重拳砸在桌面上，身后的人都被Erik突如其来的愤怒吓了一跳。  
  
          【Yes，you can。】  
  
          Erik抬起头，忽然被眼前的景象震惊到了。一身衬衫西裤的Charles出现在面前，温和的笑容挂在嘴角，蓝色的眼眸饱含着信任。  
  
          为了将自己的影像投射进Erik的意识，Charles将外界所有的信息全部屏蔽，努力向对方意识的最深处探去。感受到Erik惊讶的情绪，Charles知道自己成功了。  
  
          【Erik。】Charles走向前，拉住Erik的双手，将对方的手掌覆上自己脸颊。  
  
          【你能做到。】  
  
          Charles的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，转过身，背靠进Erik怀里，Erik的身躯瞬间变得有些僵硬。Charles握住对方手腕，抬起手臂，将Erik的双手向前托起。  
  
          【你能做到！】Charles闭上双眼，【我就在你身边。】  
  
          【我们能做到！】  
  
          那一刻，Charles将自己的意识完全融入Erik的身体。  
  
          Charles的眼前忽然闯入很多画面。曾经在Erik记忆中看到的那个小镇，白色的三层建筑，拿着向日葵的长发女性，Charles的笑容。  
  
          还有……地下牢房里，相拥而吻的两个人。  
  
          其实，早在那一刻，Charles就已爱上了这个男人，只是那时的他还浑然不觉。他花费了太多时间来看清自己内心，而身后的这个人，一直默默守护在身旁。  
  
          这一次，Charles要守护他。  
  
          伴随着一声怒吼，一瞬间，天花板上的照明灯爆发出电火花，泛着荧光的显示屏纷纷熄灭，沉重的轰鸣从地底深处传来，地板似乎也有些震动，四周陷入黑暗。  
  
          安静了几秒钟后，Blink再次尝试打开传送门，而这一次，亚裔姑娘终于成功，将他们困住的强磁场彻底消失了。  
  
          “快撤退！”Azazel大喊一声，就抓住两个昏迷的变种人，消失在空气里。  
  
          Charles转过身，在传送门紫色荧光下，Erik脸上布满泪痕，但注视着他的眼神却异常温柔。  
  
          【我在威彻斯特等着你。】Charles倾身向前，搂住Erik的脖子。  
  
          【Come back to me。】  
  
          Erik用力拥住他，最后一个跳入紫色的传送门。  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
          然而，第二天，Charles等来的并不是Erik，而是红皮肤的瞬移者。Cerebro增强了Charles的能力，但与之伴随的副作用也逐渐显现。凌晨时分从地下室离开的时候，Charles就感到头晕眼花，双脚像踩在泥地里一般，扶靠着墙壁才勉强走回卧室。到卫生间洗漱时，Charles才发现自己的鼻腔又流血了。因此，一觉睡到午后的Charles刚穿好衣服来到大厅时，就看到正在与Raven聊天的红皮肤男人，而瞬移者已经在这里等候多时。  
  
          当Azazel告知自己的意图后，Charles毫不犹豫地拉住对方的手。一阵黑色雾气过后，Charles发现他们身处一个封闭的房间中，冰冷的寒意瞬间侵入肌肤，让打了个寒颤。就在这时，一件厚重的棉衣搭在他的肩膀上。Charles转过身，Erik就站在身后，灼热的目光注视着他，让他感到口干舌燥。  
  
          当Azazel再次伴随着黑雾消失后，Erik伸出双臂，温暖的嘴唇覆上他的，将他紧紧搂进怀里。  
  
          Erik坚实的臂膀让Charles感到无比安心，他们相拥在一起，不知道亲吻了多久。其实距离上次相见仅过了十几个小时，但两个人却像久别重逢的恋人般，只想将对方嵌进自己身体里。  
  
          白色的雾气在空气里凝结成细小的冰晶，Erik最终松开了那个吻，帮Charles穿上保暖的皮靴和大衣。  
  
          兄弟会在远东地区的基地位于西伯利亚靠近北极圈的位置，终年积雪，人烟罕至。基地的主体在地表之下，过去曾是一个处理、掩埋核废料的工厂，上世纪90年代后被弃用。  
  
          Erik搂着Charles的肩膀，领着他向地下深处走去。他们坐了很长时间的电梯，最终来到一间宽敞明亮的房间。这间屋子暖气充足，保持着二十五摄氏度的室温。把外套挂在墙上，Charles仔细打量着四周。这是一间医疗室，过道两边分布着大大小小的房间，一些手臂、小腿缠着绷带的变种人从他们身边走过，向Charles投来好奇的眼神。  
  
          Erik将他带到一间病房，房间里面摆有三张病床，最靠近门口的病床躺着昏迷不醒的Alex，而另外两张病床上也是前一天从Stryker基地里营救出来的变种人。  
  
          Charles嘱咐Erik，如果自己失去意识，记得扶住他。之后，他用左手手指抵住太阳穴，进入了Alex的意识。Trask集团给他们注射了某种新型麻醉药，这种药品机体自身无法代谢，必须使用解药中合。这种麻醉方式能够形成精确控制，避免出现被试者忽然苏醒的状况。Erik将Charles带来基地，就是希望借助他的能力，深入Alex等人的记忆，找到这种麻醉药的信息。然而，Alex的记忆并不清晰，被注射时，视线没有朝向试剂药瓶。Charles再跳入另外两人的意识，终于在其中一人的眼中看到了包装盒上的文字。那是一种并不常见的麻醉药，但Charles曾经在论文和新闻中见过这个名称。Erik马上将麻醉药的信息告诉手下，让他们去寻找与之配套的解药。  
  
          离开医疗室后，Charles和Erik又换上厚重的冬装。他们走在基地细长的走廊里，昏暗的灯光让前方的隧道看起来似乎没有尽头。  
  
          “Erik。”Charles停下脚步，对身边的男人说道，“我想去看看Sean。”  
  
          “这个孩子之前被吓坏了。”  
  
          Erik目光温和地回望着他，“马上就到了。” 之后，男人牵住他的手，拉着他向隧道的深处走去。  
  
          “我没有想到，Stryker教授……他们居然那么残忍……” 一想到实验室冷库中停放的尸体，Charles的身体就不由自主地颤抖起来。  
  
          Erik停下脚步，将沉浸在悲伤中的Charles抱进怀里，双手安抚着他的后背。  
  
          “放心吧。”Erik在他耳边低吟着，“再也不会了。”  
  
          “昨天，看到那张手术台，我就想到了十年前。” Charles趴在Erik的颈窝，“如果那个时候，我能知道他的阴谋……”  
  
          “Charles。”Erik扶着他的肩膀，让他面对着自己，“这些事情与你无关，那不是你的错。”  
  
          “可是……”  
  
          “需要为此负责的是Stryker，是Trask。”Erik神情严肃地注视着他，“他们会为这场屠杀付出代价的。”  
  
          Erik眼中的怒气让Charles忽然有些语塞，他拉住Erik的双手，把它们裹在手心里。  
  
          “Erik，杀戮真的能够解决所有问题吗？”  
  
          “在Cerebro里，我看到了我们的同胞。” Charles说道，“他们遍布世界各地，我们的族群数量可能接近百万。”  
  
          “我们不是孤单的个体，而是一个种族。”  
  
          “正因为如此，我们更要为了自己的同胞战斗。”Erik说道，“消灭Trask集团，保护变种人的权益。”  
  
          “可是，消灭了Trask集团，可能还会有其他集团。”  
  
          “那就把他们也消灭掉。”Erik低沉的声音让Charles忍不住打了一个寒颤。见他有些发冷，Erik搂过Charles的肩膀，将他圈进怀里，继续向前方走去。  
  
          “Charles。”Erik在他耳畔轻声说道，“那些人罪孽深重，必须为此付出代价。他们不值得同情。”  
  
          “也许，在其他人眼里，变种人也是同样罪孽深重。” Charles喃喃着。  
  
          握在肩膀上的手掌微微收紧，Charles能够感觉到Erik情绪的变化，但是内心涌动的想法让Charles不吐不快。  
  
          “杀戮只会带来无止境的报复，由此陷入互相伤害的恶性循环。” Charles说道，“兄弟会的杀戮，很可能会由其他变种人来承担。”  
  
          “Erik。” Charles转过身，面对着他，“放下仇恨。”  
  
          “为了几百万同胞，放下仇恨。”  
  
          Charles忽然感到胸口憋闷，呼吸不畅，每当Erik心中泛起仇恨的情绪时，Charles就会感受到。原本，他以为Erik又会对他怒目而视，和他争论起来。但Erik只是拍拍他的肩膀，用手指将Charles大衣的领口调整好。  
  
          “今天不谈这些。”Erik说道，“还有人在等我们。”  
  
          之后，右前方一扇铁门自动打开。Erik推着Charles，将他带进屋内。一群穿着厚重棉衣的男女聚集在房间中央的木桌前，端着酒杯，有说有笑。原本热闹的人群在发现他们后，忽然安静下来。  
  
          “瞧瞧，这就是我们的大英雄！” Azazel兴奋地举起一瓶烈酒，指着Charles的方向大叫起来。  
  
          安静的人群忽然爆发出热烈的欢呼声，十几个青年将Charles团团围住，把他带入派对中央。红发男孩Sean也在其中，兴奋地将Charles抱住。  
  
          Charles回过头，寻找着Erik的身影。Erik温柔地微笑着，对他点点头。  
  
          【这是什么情况，Erik？】Charles一边接过酒杯，一边用意念与Erik沟通。  
  
          【庆功宴。】Erik说道，【大家都很想见一见昨天的功臣。】  
  
          伴随着“Drink，Drink，Drink”的叫嚷声，在Sean等人的起哄下，Charles连续干掉三杯伏特加。这里的酒和他在基地中喝过的那种一样，是纯度非常高的蒸馏酒。Charles忍受着食道的烧灼，皱着眉头，将烈酒全部咽了下去。跳上木桌，Charles抹掉唇角残余的酒液，兴奋地大叫一声。  
  
          他已经有多久没有痛痛快快地喝过酒了！  
  
          Charles也不知道为什么，那天的宴会上，自己异常兴奋，对所有人的劝酒都来者不拒。但之后的事情开始变得有些模糊，他依稀记得自己勾着瞬移者的脖子，问他能不能把他放到太空里。Blink捧起他的脸，在他耳畔落下一个吻。还有几个青年将醉醺醺的Charles抬起，一边叫嚷着他的名字，一边把他抛向空中。  
  
          在最后的记忆里，Erik把他轻轻放在床垫上，而Charles挣扎着还想去喝酒。  
  
          “你很受欢迎啊。”Erik把Charles的双手压在枕边，又露出了那种看待猎物的眼神，“看来我应该把你藏起来。”  
  
          “吃醋了？”Charles哈哈大笑着。  
  
          “是的，我吃醋了！”Erik无视了他的笑意，神情严肃地注视着他。  
  
          “你是我的。”Erik用一只手抬起他的下巴，让Charles只能直视自己的眼睛，“只属于我，听到没有？”  
  
          “如何证明？”Charles微笑着抚上他的脸颊，另一只手慢慢将上衣领口解开，“这里又没有你的名字……”  
  
          Erik一把将Charles的衬衫撕裂，恶狠狠地吼道：“所有人都会知道，你是Erik Lehnsherr的人！”

 

* * *

  
  
  
          Charles已经回到威彻斯特三天了。临行前，Erik告诉他，自己向Shaw先生汇报完任务后，就会回来找他。这些天，Hank一直埋头对Cerebro进行维修和保养，Charles唯一能做的就是每天坚持锻炼，科研，和安静地等待。  
  
          就在Charles准备去厨房冲泡一杯咖啡时，瞬移者的意识忽然出现在大宅里。Charles连忙跑向走廊，Azazel焦急的神色让Charles心中升起一种不好的预感。  
  
          “出什么事了？”Charles走向前，注视着面前的男人。此时，Raven听闻声响，也从厨房里走出，打量着他们。  
  
          “Erik为什么没回来？”  
  
          “Erik失踪了。”Azazel气喘吁吁地说道，“我把他带到中央公园。但超过约定时间很久，他也没有回到安全屋。”  
  
          “为什么去那里？”Charles质问道，“Erik去做什么？”  
  
          “他去执行一项暗杀任务。”Azazel回复道。  
  
          “暗杀对象是William Stryker。”  
  
          “两天前，Stryker在哥伦比亚大学有一场讲座，Erik打算在那里动手。”  
  
          Charles的心里一沉。过往的回忆在脑海中不断翻滚着，十年前牛津地下实验室，大都会博物馆中教授望向Erik的眼神，还有营救行动中的突发状况……不，十年前从牛津大学离职后，Stryker很少参加学术活动。很多学校对于Stryker教授当年的不端行为有所顾忌，不会邀请这类有学术污点的人做公开讲座，Charles所在的哥伦比亚大学更是如此。  
  
          Charles迅速跑向走廊尽头的暗道，来到地下实验室。Hank还在调试Cerebro的参数，而Charles已经坐在操作台的座椅上，戴上了头盔。一瞬间，大量意识向他扑来，尚未调试完成的Cerebro正在以最大功率运转，Charles只感到头脑中的压力越来越大。  
  
          Hank焦急的声音在他耳边响起，Raven和Azazel也在一旁说着什么，但是Charles闭上双眼，将自己周围的声音全部屏蔽掉。他将意识集中于纽约州北部的一片区域，在那里，Erik虽然昏迷不醒，但他的意识依旧闪烁着耀眼的光芒。  
  
          那是Trask集团在纽约州的工厂总部。  
  
          是Charles曾经被绑架的地方。  
  
          所有一切因他而起，也终将由他结束。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          偌大的办公室里，William Stryker教授正与自己的访客相谈甚欢。忽然，安保内线传来消息，请求他的回复。  
  
          Stryker教授点开pad上的按钮，视频里出现安保队长的身影。  
  
          “什么事。”Stryker教授不耐烦地问道。  
  
          “教授，厂区门口有一个人，说是您的学生，要求见您。”  
  
          “学生，哪个学生？”  
  
          “那个人叫Charles Xavier。”保安队长解释道，“他说报上他的名字，您一定会见他。”  
  
          Stryker教授显然没有料到，曾经被他投入河底的Charles Xavier居然还活着。直到在监控视频里看到身穿蓝色衬衫、黑色西裤的青年时，Stryker教授才终于相信。  
  
          “把他带到五号实验室。” Stryker吩咐道，之后又补充一句，“先打一顿，再带进来。”  
  
          “老朋友，我先失陪一下。”Stryker教授向自己的宾客致以歉意，“不过，很快就会结束的。”  
  
          ”早就应该结束了。”  
  
  
tbc.


	22. 第一部第21章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 较为详细的暴力描写……

  
  
          脚步声，由远及近，回音在偌大的空间里徘徊。  
  
          交谈声，逐渐远去，消失在隐隐的机器轰鸣中。  
  
          Charles的双手被反绑在椅背上，脸上蒙着头套，脑袋无力地垂在身前。脖颈上忽然传来的刺痛让他呻吟一声，紧接着，挡住视线的黑布被取下，一只手抬起他的下颌，让他不得不正视上方那个面容。  
  
          “Charles Xavier……”   
  
          Stryker教授穿着一身白色实验服，花白的头发整齐地梳在脑后，犀利的目光穿过透明的老花镜，直直地打量着他。  
  
          “真是一个惊喜啊！”  
  
          “教授……”Charles虚弱地咬住嘴唇，“你给我注射了什么？”  
  
          “嘘……” Stryker从实验台的工具箱里取出一块酒精棉签，一只手固定着他的下巴，另一只手拿棉签擦拭他嘴唇上方的血迹。  
  
          “这帮蠢货，打人为什么要打脸呢？” Stryker轻笑一声，“这么漂亮的脸蛋，有伤口就不好看了。”  
  
          Charles厌恶地转过身，但下颌被Stryker钳制着，硬生生将他掰回。  
  
          “你会是一个完美的标本，我的孩子。”Stryker拿起桌面上的一管注射器，微笑着说道，“这是一种帮助人体快速脱水的药物，我对它进行了小改进，加入一些细胞毒素。”  
  
          “你应该还记得CTX这种蛋白的的作用机理吧？”  
  
          “海蛇毒液中的提取物。”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，说道，“通过破坏心脏细胞的细胞膜，杀死猎物。”  
  
          “您上课时讲过。”  
  
          Stryker教授脸上露出欣慰的笑容，拍拍Charles的肩膀，像一位慈祥的长辈。  
  
          “你的确是个优秀的学生。”

  
          “只可惜……”Stryker脸上居然显示出一丝落寞，教授拉来一张椅子，靠坐在Charles正对面的位置。  
  
          “你和我，孩子。我们本可以一起改变世界。”Stryker双手交叉在胸前，“你曾经是我最看重的学生。”  
  
          “我真的很不理解，为什么你要反对我？”  
  
          Charles抬起头，视线扫过对面人的身后。这是一处高大空旷的厂房，钢结构框架的外部用金属复合板封闭。厂房里堆砌着全新的建筑材料，高大的集装箱将厂房分割为独立区域。偌大的空间里，只有他和Stryker两个人。教授的身后是一排实验平台，上面摆放着一些仪器和玻璃容器。  
  
          “这是什么地方？”Charles问道。  
  
          “五号实验室。”Stryker答道，“我们厂区的核心。”  
  
          “如果有时间，我真希望带你参观一下。”Stryker教授微笑着说道，“这里拥有全世界最先进的设备，牛津大学也远远比不上。”  
  
          “可惜，你恐怕没多少时间了。”   
  
          “细胞毒素半个小时后就会起效。”  
  
          “那些设备，也是用来做人体实验的吗……”Charles喘着粗气，冰冷的汗水从额角流下。看到他的糟糕状态，Stryker脸上露出满意的笑容。  
  
          “没错。”Stryker说道，“这些年，我们取得了很多突破。”  
  
          “这些成果比发表在学术期刊上的文章有意义多了。”  
  
          “但是，你永远不会获得诺贝尔生理学奖。” Charles轻笑着说道。  
  
          “呵呵，你还是和过去一样，既天真又无知。”Stryker嘲笑道，“等到毒素起作用后，你的嘴还会这么硬吗？”  
  
          “为什么不直接杀了我？”  
  
          “你是一个有趣的孩子。”Stryker站起身，走到左侧的实验平台边，“不是你主动要求见我么？”  
  
          “看在过去的师生情谊，这点愿望我还是能满足你的。”  
  
          “我只是很好奇，之前你是如何逃脱的？”Stryker问道，“那些雇佣兵可不好惹。”  
  
          Charles舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“有人救了我。”  
  
          Stryker若有所思地点点头，“既然逃走了，为什么又自己送上门？”  
  
          “我想和你做个交易，教授。”  
  
          “交易？”Stryker教授的眼角勾起一丝笑意，老人哼笑一声，从椅子上站起身。Charles左侧的台面上摆放着一台咖啡机，Stryker将马克杯放在咖啡机下，按动上面的按钮。研磨机将咖啡豆一点一点碾碎，发出恼人的轰鸣声。  
  
          “十年前，你说过同样的话。”Stryker教授说道，“为什么你会认为十年后，自己还有资格和我谈条件？”  
  
          “十年前，是我考虑不周。”Charles轻叹口气，“我以为，您只是一时被蒙蔽双眼，做出违反法律和职业道德的事情。”  
  
          “现在看来，当初就应该曝光媒体，让您身败名裂。”  
  
          伴随着一股白色蒸汽，芬香浓郁的咖啡从机器里流出。Stryker捧着马克杯，又坐回对面的椅子上。  
  
          “法律，职业道德。”Stryker露出嘲讽的表情，“这些不过是统治者人为创造的约束。”  
  
          “几百年前，解刨学也是违法的。”  
  
          “但是没有解刨学的发展，就不会有现代医学。”  
  
          “开创者总是要背负现世的骂名。”Stryker喝下一口咖啡，“这一点不用你这个小家伙教育我。”  
  
          “您还真是执迷不悟……”Charles抬起头，注视着面前的导师，“在您眼里，变种人的生命就可以随意践踏吗？”  
  
          变种人这个单词让Stryker立时兴奋起来。  
  
          “看来，你已经知道了。”Stryker放下咖啡杯，从自己身后的铁皮柜里拿出一个白色的塑料箱，摆在Charles另一侧的桌面上。  
  
          “原本，我有些后悔那么早把你丢进河里。”教授一边轻笑着，一边将塑料箱的盖子取下，把里面的杂物一件一件摆在台面上。破损的文件夹、生锈的枪托、废旧的磁盘，还有一个厚重的紫色头盔。Charles的目光完全被台面上的物品吸引了。  
  
          “清扫战场的时候，我们的战士发现了这个。”Stryker从箱子里找出一小片薄纸，拿到Charles眼前，将有图案的一面正对着他。  
  
          “这是博士毕业典礼的照片吧？”教授将照片拿到Charles脸侧，眼睛时不时在照片和Charles的面容上停留，Charles厌恶地扭过脸，但再次被教授捏住下巴，让他只能面向自己。  
  
          “你已经见过兄弟会了。”Stryker的面孔离他越来越近，“你也是为了他们而来，对吗？”  
  
          Charles默默怒视着对方，Stryker轻笑一声，松开手，转身来到铁皮柜前，从里面取出一个黑色文件夹。  
  
          “这里记录了兄弟会被俘变种人的信息。”教授说道，“如果你想找什么人，我可以帮你，告诉你他们的尸体被丢在哪。”  
  
          “不过，如果你要找的是那群心甘情愿为变种人做事的人类叛徒，那么我可以直接告诉你，那些人早就已经掩埋在海岛废墟中了。”  
  
          “为什么要这样对他们？”Charles愤怒地吼道，双手在身后挣扎着，“就算你仇视变种人，为什么连其他人类也不放过。”  
  
          “因为他们是没用的叛徒。”Stryker露出鄙夷的神情，“虽然，也不是完全没用。从他们嘴里，还是得到很多变种人的情报。”  
  
          “这样的人，当战争偏向某一方时，会毫不犹豫地倒戈。”  
  
          “我们的族群不需要这样的同类。”  
  
          “而你，我的孩子。”Stryker的目光直直地盯着他，“你又是站在哪一边？”  
  
          Charles大口大口地喘着气，说道：“我不站任何一边，变种人可以和人类和平相处。”  
  
          “傻孩子。”Stryker将文件夹丢在台面上，“和平从来就没有存在过。”  
  
          “人类的发展史，就是一副血腥的战争史。弱肉强食，是这个世界的生存法则。”  
  
          “变种人是比人类更优秀的人种，是大自然进化的选择。”  
  
          “他们就像四万年前的智人，而很不幸的是，这一次，我们成为了尼安德特人。”  
  
          “上帝选择了他们，而不是我们。”  
  
          “你能想象这一切多么令人失望吗？”Stryker说道，“我们被上帝抛弃了。”  
  
          “所以，你想自己做上帝……”Charles喘着粗气说道。他没有想到，Stryker对变种人的执念已经到了疯魔的程度。  
  
          教授脸上露出温和的笑容，“我曾经告诉过你，我们把握着人类的未来。基因技术让人类具备了成为上帝的能力。”  
  
          “这已经不是某个国家的问题，而是关系到我们种族的生死存亡。”  
  
          “任何负责任的政府都不会放任自己的国民被抛弃，被自然淘汰掉。”  
  
          “所以，你以为十年前的事情，真的只是偶然的巧合吗？” Stryker哼笑一声，“为什么牛津大学会把那件事压下来，只是随便找了个学术不端的理由将我调走。为什么你在内阁任职的伯父阻止你对媒体曝光？”  
  
          “还有那个孩子……”Stryker双眼闪耀着兴奋的光芒，“说到那个孩子，我这里有样好东西给你看。”  
  
          Stryker回到办公桌前，从抽屉里取出一个平板电脑，将屏幕画面调到监控视频的图像。教授绕到Charles身后，将pad举在他眼前。  
  
          “看到了吗？”Stryker指着屏幕里躺在病床上的一个身影，“这就是十年前，你放走的那个少年。”  
  
          Charles大睁着双眼，注视着显示屏上的图像。Erik穿着一身白色长袍，躺在画面正中央的病床上一动不动。他的手臂、下肢被用塑料扎带捆绑着，身上插着很多管线，整个场面一如十年前的场景，只是工具篮里的手术刀被换成了纯白的陶瓷刀。  
  
          “你以为你救得了他吗？”Stryker的话语吹拂在耳畔，让Charles不由自主地打了个冷战。  
  
          “十年前，这个孩子的父母在中东援建时，被恐怖分子袭击身亡。” Stryker将pad收起，坐回到先前的椅子上。  
  
          “英美联军发现了他，还有他的特殊能力。”  
  
          “他是我的第一个实验品。”Stryker抚摸着电脑屏幕上的图像，“现在总算失而复得了。”  
  
          “两周前，我在一个社交场合见到了他。”Stryker自顾自地回忆着，“可惜没有第一时间认出来，让他逃走了。”  
  
          “后来，我只是抛出一个诱饵，他就上钩了。”  
  
          教授脸上露出得意的笑容，“愚蠢的实验品。”  
  
          “不，他不是实验品。”Charles抬起头，注视着面前的教授，“他是人。”  
  
          “变种人。”教授纠正道，“编号0001，变种能力：操控金属。”  
  
          “不！”Charles怒吼一声，“他叫Erik，Erik Lehnsherr！”  
  
          就在这时，Charles忽然从椅子上站了起来，原本束缚着双手的扎带消失不见。Stryker教授惊恐地注视着他，一直挂在脸上的笑容消失不见。  
  
          “你……”Stryker连忙跑到后方，拿起固定电话，拨通安保中心的号码。然而，听筒里的鸣音响了很久，也没有接通。  
  
          【教授，没有人会接您的电话。】Charles的声音回响在Stryker的大脑里。教授大睁着双眼，不可思议地望着他。  
  
          “你也是变种人？？？”Stryker靠在办公桌前，连声音也有些颤抖。  
  
          【您可以打开监控视频。】Charles双唇紧闭，默默注视着他。  
  
          Stryker紧张地咽下口水，点亮平板电脑的屏幕。原本躺在画面中心昏迷不醒的男人已经消失不见，Stryker颤抖着手指，切换到其他视频探头。然而，彩色的画面里，所有Trask集团的工作人员都如木雕一般，静止不动，仿佛时间被定格在了一瞬间。一个全身蓝色绒毛野兽般的人物，背着实验室里消失的男人，从一个个僵硬的身躯旁走过。  
  
          “是你……”Stryker深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来，“兄弟会基地里，失心疯的士兵……”  
  
          “你可以操纵意识？”  
  
          【没错。】Charles平静地答道。  
  
          “真是太可惜了。”Stryker躲在实验平台背后，将自己和Charles间隔开来，“你本来可以成为一个完美的实验品，可惜很快就要变成尸体了。”  
  
           Charles轻笑一声，拿起放在他身边的注射器。原本已经推到最顶端的空注射器，此时内部充盈着淡蓝色的液体。Stryker教授以为自己给Charles注射了药物，却不知道一切都是心灵感应者制造的幻觉。Stryker的脸色立时变得铁青。  
  
          【教授，我说过了，我想和您做一笔交易。】Charles将注射器丢进垃圾桶，向着Stryker的方向慢慢踱去。  
  
          “别动！” Stryker忽然从衣兜里掏出一把塑料外壳手枪，枪口正对Charles的方向，纤细的针头从枪管中伸出。然而下一秒，就发现失去对头部以下肌肉组织的控制。Stryker大睁着眼睛，自己的身体却同工厂里的其他人员一样，无法动弹。  
  
          “如果你不习惯那种交流方式，我们可以口头沟通。” Charles站在原地，不再向对方靠近。  
  
          “你到底想做什么……”Stryker气喘吁吁地问道。尽管身体无法活动，但Stryker的意念一直企图夺回知觉，在挣扎中身体流出很多汗水。  
  
          “我想救回我的同胞。”Charles一字一句地说道，“教授，无论是你，还是Trask集团，请停止对变种人的迫害。”  
  
          “我为什么要听你的？”Stryker的手臂愈发酸麻，然而此时的他只有痛感，却无法移动分毫。  
  
          “如果你愿意合作，我会让你忘掉这十年来发生的所有事情。”Charles说道，“你依然是一位德高望重的科学家，在你的观念里没有变种人的存在。”  
  
          “如果我不配合呢？”Stryker窃笑着。  
  
          “那么我会夺走你所有的记忆，你将会像三岁小孩一般度过残生。”Charles认真注视着自己的导师，“就像你对变种人所做的那样。”  
  
          “呵呵。”Stryker忽然轻笑起来，“我以为，你会直接杀掉我，那样不是更简单？”  
  
          “如果我杀了你，只会向其他人证明你的重要性。”  
  
          “我会让你亲口告诉那些人，变种人也是人，不是实验品。”  
  
          “Charles Xavier，到了这个地步，你还是那么天真和无知。”Stryker摇了摇头，“除非你把所有人的记忆都删除，否则总有人会继承我的事业。”  
  
          “事实上，我一直在这样做。”Charles微笑着，用左手抚上额头。  
  
          一丛丛意识火球在他的精神空间里漂浮着，就像夜空中的萤火虫。Charles看到其中几点亮度较高的火球正在向厂区门口移动，他知道自己的计划成功了。  
  
          从Cerebro中找到Erik后，Azazel本想依靠Charles提供的坐标直接将Erik救出。然而，瞬移者很快就发现，Trask集团的厂区遍布着与新墨西哥州电厂相似的强磁场屏障，他的能力无法穿透这片区域。Hank提出由他潜入Trask集团，利用计算机搞坏厂区的硬件设备，让强磁场失效。然而厂区戒备森严，有全副武装的雇佣兵把手，而且Erik被关在地下深处的实验室中，只有一架电梯能够通向那里。他们必须先把Erik从地底带走，才能破坏这里的电力系统。  
  
          于是，Charles选择孤军深入，让Stryker将他带到工厂核心区域。在这里，Charles的心灵感应能力几乎遍及厂区每个角落。在Stryker教授和他高谈阔论时，Charles一直安静地运用自己的能力，将Trask集团的工作人员集中在靠近他们的位置，深入每个人的记忆，抹去关于变种人的内容。  
  
          伴随着一阵剧烈的震动，厂房里的灯光忽然熄灭，蓝白色的应急灯纷纷闪烁着亮起，Stryker教授的脸色在昏暗的灯光下更显憔悴。Hank已经成功关闭了工厂周围的强磁场，接下来，Azazel会带领兄弟会的援兵进入，将关押在这里的其他变种人救出。  
  
          “你都做了什么！”Stryker愤怒地质问着。  
  
          “我说过了，我只是在救回我的同胞。”Charles说道。  
  
          “你以为变种人都会和你一条心吗？”Stryker愤愤地吼道，“救了那些杂碎，他们就会感激你吗？”  
  
          “你为什么要为那群人卖命？据我所知，兄弟会自己也很不干净，比我们好不到哪里去。”Stryker脸上的表情愈加扭曲，“他们值得你这样做吗？”  
  
          “不。”Charles直直地注视着自己的导师，“我不是为了兄弟会。”  
  
          “我是为了Erik。”Charles深吸一口气。  
  
          “Erik Lehnsherr是我的人。”  
  
          “你不应该伤害我的人。”  
  
          Stryker大口大口地喘息着，忽然，一阵针刺般的疼痛席卷他的大脑。Stryker痛苦地呻吟着，想要抱住自己的脑袋，但举枪的双臂依旧固定在原处，白发苍苍的老者只能咬着牙，皱紧眉头。看着自己曾经的导师如此不堪的模样，Charles忽然有些不忍。在意识空间里，Charles将Stryker的记忆水晶球一个一个放入书架背后的夹层，并将它们用锁链拴好。如果没有Charles亲自开锁，Stryker将永远无法联通那些水晶球。一扇扇记忆的大门在Stryker眼前关闭，这位著名科学家将忘记自己潜心多年的研究成果，忘记自己毁灭其他种族的巨大野心。  
  
          他将成为一位平凡的老者，在自己的公寓里领着养老金度日。其他人只会以为他患有阿尔兹海默症，想不起过去的任何事情。  
  
          一切都结束了。  
  
          在这个工厂里，没有人知道变种人。  
  
          也没有人知道如何找到他们，Stryker教授的研究成果将伴随着老者一起，消失在岁月中。  
  
          如果有必要，他会找到Stryker记忆中，那些站在Trask集团背后的势力。他会告诉他们，变种人也是人，而且是更好的人。  
  
          人类将会和变种人和平相处，再也没有针对变种人的实验和迫害。  
  
          几百万变种人同胞将迎来真正安宁的生活。  
  
  
          忽然，一个焦急的声音出现在意识空间里。  
  
          【Charles！Erik朝你那边过去了。】Raven尖利的嗓音将Charles的意识拉回到现实。  
  
          就在这时，身后传来铁门倒地的声音。Charles转过身，看到Erik光着脚，身上挂着一件白色长袍，快步向他跑来。  
  
          Erik的眼中充斥着愤怒，散落在地面上的钢条、建材也忽然腾空而起，向着Charles身后的方向飞去。  
  
          【不，Erik！】  
  
          Charles大叫一声，立刻进入对方的意识，控制住男人身体全部的活动，包括他的超能力。悬浮在空中的铁器纷纷落下，发出清脆的声响。  
  
          【放开我，Charles！】Erik怒吼着。此时，Erik被定在Charles身前五米远的位置，与Stryker和他之间的距离相近，三个人几乎处在一条直线上，Charles的身躯将教授很好地掩藏在身后。  
  
          【Erik，放下仇恨，我已经让他失去所有记忆，他再也不会伤害变种人了。】Charles咬着嘴唇，努力控制着对方。  
  
          【Charles，不能放过他。】Erik气喘吁吁地瞪着他，【这个人手上有太多变种人的命，必须还回来。】  
  
          【不，Erik。】Charles红着眼，左手用力按在太阳穴处，【杀掉他没有任何好处，只会让当局意识到Stryker和他的工作的重要性。】  
  
          【我知道，他是你复仇名单上最后一个名字。】  
  
          【放下仇恨，Erik。】Charles耐心劝导着，慢慢向Erik身前走去，【你可以的。】  
  
          “我不是为了自己的仇恨！”Erik咬牙切齿地吼道，“只要他还活着，就会有人以他的名义作恶。”  
  
          “Stryker是屠杀变种人的符号！”Erik激动地吼道，“他必须死！”  
  
          “不，杀戮解决不了所有问题。”Charles走向前，搂住Erik的脖子，将他紧紧抱住。无论是人类，还是变种人，太多的伤害已经带给两个族群。以报仇为目的的杀戮只会形成恶性循环，让更多的人类仇视变种人，也让更多的变种人憎恶人类。必须有人先跳出恶性的怪圈，停下仇恨的屠刀。  
  
          一滴泪水落在Charles的脸颊上，他抬起头，看到Erik冷俊的面容布满了泪痕。那一刻，Charles感觉自己的心脏仿佛停止跳动。  
  
          “为什么……为什么你要对人类那么好……” Erik颤抖的声音在他耳边响起。  
  
          “为什么我们要成为让步的那一方……”  
  
          “为什么我们自己的苦难，你都看不到……”  
  
          一瞬间，Charles的眼前忽然显现各种恐怖的画面，过去曾经在Erik记忆中看到的骇人的景象一一浮现。铁钎穿掌而过的刺痛，  
刺鼻的火药味和爆炸声，撕心裂肺的叫嚷求饶，后背被子弹贯穿的巨大疼痛让他眼前一黑，跪倒在地，差点晕了过去。  
  
          手臂上的刺痛感将他的意识唤回，Charles惊讶地注视着肩膀下方出现的一枚针头。先前的意识波动让Charles能力失控，被他控制在原地的Stryker恢复了身体的控制权，下意识地扣动了扳机。  
  
          抬起头，Erik的身影遮挡住房顶的光线，让人无法看清他的面容。然而，男人手里的一个圆形物体让Charles大睁着双眼。  
  
          “Erik！”Charles惊叫着扑向Erik手里的头盔，但Erik还是在他的手指碰触到之前，将紫色头盔戴在了自己的头上。  
  
          “I'm sorry, Charles！”Erik冷冷地扫了他一眼，仅用一只手臂就将Charles甩翻在地。  
  
          Stryker教授眼神涣散，Erik身上充斥的杀意还是让他警觉起来，下意识地举起手枪，对准男人的方向。  
  
          Erik嘴角勾起一丝笑意，实验平台上的剪刀忽然飞起，将Stryker的手枪打掉在地，带着针头的子弹散落在地板上。  
  
          “Erik，不要！”Charles趴在地上，拉住Erik的裤脚乞求道，“杀他只会让更多人憎恶我们。”  
  
          “这些后果会由几百万变种人共同承担！”  
  
          然而，戴着头盔的男人并没有回应他。Erik伸出右手，先前掉落在地的剪刀悬浮在空中，向着Stryker飞去。失去记忆的教授一边尖叫着，一边用手挥舞遮挡。然而，剪刀刀刃还是直直插进他的喉咙，穿过食道和气管，刀尖从脖颈的另一侧钻出。  
  
          就在这时，一股强烈的疼痛和窒息感侵袭全身。Charles痛苦地仰倒在地，全身剧烈颤抖着，双手紧握自己的脖颈。他知道这种感觉，心灵感应者与受体之间强烈的共感。以往在感受到痛苦的一瞬间，Charles能够切断相连接的意识。只要连接中断，他就不会再感受到疼痛。然而，这一次，无论他怎样使劲，都无法断开。他的心灵感应能力仿佛漂浮在身体之外，不再属于自己。  
  
          为什么……  
  
          痛苦的呻吟声将Erik的思绪拉回到现实，他连忙跪倒在Charles身边，将全身颤抖的人搂进怀里。  
  
          “Charles，Charles，你怎么了？”Erik焦急的声音在耳边响起，Charles咬紧牙关睁开眼，却只能看到紫色头盔的轮廓。Erik把钉在他手臂上的针头拔掉，扔在地上。  
  
          随着时间的推移，风暴般的痛感渐渐平复。他仍然能够感受到Stryker临死前的恐惧，那种濒死的感觉Charles已体验多次。Erik又恢复了以往温柔的目光，轻抚着他的脸颊，帮他抹去额头上渗出的汗水。  
  
          “有没有好一点？”  
  
          Hank和Raven从先前Erik进来的大门里冲入，Charles惊讶地发现，自己没有感觉到他们的到来。先前被他控制在厂房周边的工作人员，也从他的意识空间里消失了。  
  
          “Erik……”Charles扬起脸，咬着嘴唇，“我……我感觉不到任何意识了……”  
  
          “我的能力不见了……”  
  
          “怎么会……”Erik脸上震惊的表情只持续了几秒，就转为了深深的惶恐。  
  
          环绕着他们的集装箱上，忽然出现一大批变种人。Charles顺着Erik的眼神，看到正前方的集装箱前，站着另一个戴着头盔的男人。Shaw先生穿着一身优雅的黑色西服，头上戴着一顶灰色的头盔。每一次Charles见到他时，男人的着装都是一丝不苟的精致，但脸上的头盔则与这套搭配格格不入。  
  
          “看来，那个传言是真实的。”Shaw先生犀利的目光紧紧盯着他，“你真的什么也感觉不到了吗，亲爱的。”  
  
          “先生……”Erik的手臂将他搂得更紧。Shaw先生的目光让他感到胸口压抑，Charles侧过脸，将面容埋在Erik的胸口，不愿回应。  
  
          “终于可以把这个愚蠢的东西摘掉了。”Shaw先生愉悦地将头盔取下，递给身边的一个变种人，用手指细细整理自己的发型。  
  
          “之前，有消息称，Trask集团研制出了一种名叫‘解药’的试剂。”Shaw先生转过身，面向着其他变种人。  
  
          “这种解药非常强劲，能让变种人失去所有能力，沦为普通人类。”  
  
          “现在看来，射中你的针剂就是解药。” Shaw先生神情严肃地注射着他，“你已经不是变种人了。”  
  
          环绕着他的手臂有些颤抖，Charles抬起眼，想要看清楚眼前的人。然而，Erik大部分面容被头盔遮掩着，令他无法看得真切。  
  
          就在这时，一阵黑色的雾气出现在Shaw先生身边，红皮肤的瞬移者手上拿着弯刀，深色作战服上布满血迹。  
  
          “都解决了吗？”Shaw先生向身边的人问道。  
  
          “解决了。”Azazel恭敬地回应着，“这个工厂里已经没有人类了。”  
  
          “很好！”Shaw先生欣慰地点点头，“不过，这里还剩下一个。”  
  
          Shaw先生的目光扫在Charles身上，直到这一刻，Charles才意识到对方铺垫良久的用意。Charles已经不是变种人了，不是变种人的他，就要和其他人类一起死去。  
  
          “先生！”Erik紧紧抓着他的肩膀，目光却始终盯着面前的男人，“Charles Xavier为兄弟会做过很多事。”  
  
          “求您放过他！”  
  
          “Erik！”Shaw先生严厉的语气打断了他，“你忘记了吗，之前是谁在阻止你复仇？”  
  
          “这个心灵感应者滥用自己的能力，他控制了你的身体，也控制了你的意识吗？”  
  
          “先生！请您放过Charles！”Hank忽然从一侧冲出，向眼前的男人乞求道。  
  
          “爸爸！”Raven此时恢复了蓝皮肤的模样，女孩站在Hank身边，同样在为Charles求情，“这些日子，在威彻斯特，一直都是Charles在照顾我，求您不要杀他。”  
  
          “看来，我是小瞧这个心灵感应者了。”Shaw先生脸上虽然依旧挂着笑容，但眼神却让现场所有人不寒而栗。  
  
          “这个人，他能够进入你们的意识，改变你们的想法，控制你们的行动。”  
  
          “连我的女儿也被他控制了……”Shaw先生轻笑一声。  
  
          “看看你们周围，我的变种人兄弟姐妹！”Shaw先生抬起头，对汇聚上方的变种人说道。  
  
          “这里每一个集装箱，都是一个小型实验室。“  
  
          “是为你们准备的坟墓！”  
  
          “这些年，兄弟会一直在与Trask集团抗争。”  
  
          “我们牺牲了无数兄弟姐妹，才换来今天的成就。”  
  
          “然而，这个人，这个曾经的变种人，却用他的能力阻止我们复仇。”  
  
          “他的心始终站在人类那一方！”Shaw先生愤怒地注视着躺在Erik怀里的Charles。  
  
          “想一想，这个人远在地球的另一端，也可以进入你们的意识。”  
  
          “你们心中对他的同情，又何尝不是心灵感应者故意在你们头脑里种下的想法？”  
  
          “谁能保证，他没有篡改过你们的记忆？”  
  
          原本安静的人群忽然变得躁动起来，Charles惊讶地转过脸，望着站在高台上的男男女女。在那里，一些变种人身穿着和Erik类似的长袍，应当是刚刚被营救。身着作战服的人中，有些和他曾有过一面之缘，还有些是之前十八人营救小组的成员。他们望向自己的目光闪烁，Charles即使没有心灵感应能力，也能理解那种即厌恶又恐惧的眼神。  
  
          “Erik……”Charles咬着嘴唇，轻声呼唤着。Erik抱着他，眼里满是痛苦，胸口伴随着呼吸剧烈起伏着。Charles想要坐起身，但是解药不仅剥夺了他的能力，也让他四肢麻木，全身一点力气也没有。  
  
          “他已经没有能力了！！”Erik咬牙切齿地吼道，愤怒的目光直直盯着面前的男人，“杀他没有任何意义。”  
  
          “Erik！！”Shaw先生严厉的声音让所有人都吓了一跳。  
  
          “瞧瞧你的样子，Erik！” Shaw先生愤怒地呵斥着，“你已经不是原来的自己了！”  
  
          “这个心灵感应者搅乱你的神志！”  
  
          “从前，你什么时候对人类心软过？”  
  
          “只有杀掉他，才能解除施加在你身上的魔咒。”  
  
          “解除施加在其他变种人身上的魔咒！”Shaw先生的话音刚落，高台上的人群中响起一片应和声。  
  
          Erik呆呆地望着那些曾经一起出生入死的伙伴，此时就像陌路人一般，向他们投来不信任的目光。  
  
          “Erik，我的孩子。”Shaw先生轻叹口气，又恢复了往日的平静，“爸爸也不想逼你。”  
  
          “你曾经答应过。”  
  
          “如果这个孩子和我们作对，你会亲手杀了他。”  
  
          “要是你下不去手，我可以让其他人代劳。”Shaw先生用眼神示意高台上的一个变种人，高大强壮的男人从集装箱上跳下，引起地板微微的震动。  
  
          “滚开！”Erik怒吼一声，一挥手，将那人直接抛到远处的墙壁上。  
  
          “Erik……”Shaw先生默默打量着他，脸上的笑意全部消失。  
  
          Charles能够感觉到自己依靠的身躯微微颤抖，Erik愤怒的目光直视着Shaw先生，Charles听到周围金属抖动的声音，堆放整齐的钢筋建材忽然散落一地，集装箱面板也出现一处处凹陷。  
  
          “Erik！”Charles使出全身力气，将怒火中的男人唤回。  
  
         Charles舔着嘴唇，摇摇头，一只手拉住男人身前的白袍。  
  
          “不要……”颤抖着全身，Charles最终只说出这一句话。他大睁着双眼，注视着面前的男人。Erik痛苦的神色让他无比心碎，但是他依旧希望对方明白当下的处境。他们被兄弟会几十号变种人团团包围，也许Erik一个人能突围出去，但是带着身体虚弱的Charles，绝无可能。而且，Shaw先生掌握着所有变种人的生命，一旦Erik使用能力攻击他们，Shaw先生就可以切断能量联结，置Erik于死地。况且，还有他的好朋友Hank，他不能让他陷入危险。  
  
          一滴温热的泪水掉落在他的脸颊上，Charles努力撇出一丝微笑，抬起手掌，将男人脸上的泪痕抹去。  
  
          “别哭……”  
  
          Erik双眸紧闭，纤薄的嘴唇被牙齿紧咬着，泪水依旧从眼角涌出。  
  
          不知过了多久，Erik忽然俯下身，将Charles紧紧抱住。  
  
          “别动……”Erik在他耳畔低吟着。  
  
          “无论发生什么……相信我……”  
  
          那一刻，时间仿佛静止下来，Charles紧闭双眼，感受着Erik温暖的臂膀，空气里安静得只能听见彼此的呼吸。  
  
          然而，后背忽然传来的刺痛让他惊叫起来，冰冷的金属一寸寸没入肌肤，尖利的嚎叫响彻厂房。  
  
          Erik手中的钢筋径直穿入了Charles的胸膛。  
  
          “不！！！” Hank大吼一声，锋利的爪牙向着Erik扑去。然而，男人几乎没有正视他一眼，Hank就被一股巨大的力量甩到另一侧的台面下，散落在地板上的钢筋将青年的身躯牢牢捆绑在金属支架上。  
  
          整个空间里只有Charles痛苦的呻吟声和Hank悲惨的嚎叫声。Hank眼睁睁地看着Erik手中的钢筋从Charles左胸前的衬衫破出，鲜血瞬间染红了天蓝色的布料。  
  
          “不！！你这个混蛋！！”Hank挣扎怒吼着，眼泪不受控制地奔流而出。  
  
          “Erik Lehnsherr，你这个混蛋！！！”  
  
          “你答应过我，永远不会伤害Charles！”  
  
          “大骗子！！”Hank一边抽泣着，一边捡起身旁的注射针管，那是Stryker手枪里的的针剂，让变种人失去能力的解药。  
  
          “你们全都是骗子！！”Hank将充盈着金黄色液体的针管全部捡起，毫不犹豫地扎向自己的大腿。  
  
          几乎一瞬间，蓝色皮毛从青年身上快速褪去，原本膨胀鼓起的强健肌肉也逐渐萎缩，Hank又恢复成了人类的模样。消瘦的青年从束缚着他的钢筋中爬出，依靠手臂的力量，一点一点向Charles的方向挪去。  
  
          “Charles！Charles！”Hank使出全身力气呼唤着，然而，男人怀里的那个身躯没有任何反应。  
  
          Erik面无表情地将怀里的身体放在地面上，站起身，直接跨过Charles的身躯，走到Shaw先生身边。  
  
          “好孩子！”Shaw先生张开双臂，给Erik一个热情的拥抱，“我就知道，你从来不会让我失望。”  
  
          “Charles！Charles！”Hank爬到Charles身边，将躺在地上的青年抱进怀里。然而，Charles双目紧闭，胸口没有呼吸的迹象，原本殷红的嘴唇微微泛紫，对于Hank的碰触叫嚷没有任何反应。  
  
          Shaw先生拍拍Erik的肩膀，之后转过身，对Azazel说道：“我们走吧，记得将这里打扫干净。”  
  
          “不要留下活口。”  
  
          “是。”Azazel恭敬地低下头。  
  
          一个紫色的传送门在集装箱前出现，Shaw先生回过头，注视着站在Hank身旁的Raven，说道：“小公主，快来爸爸这里。”  
  
          Raven神情复杂地回视着Shaw先生，叹了口气，最终还是走到Shaw先生身边，握住了他的手。Shaw先生一只手拉着自己的女儿，另一只手搂着Erik的肩膀，三个人一起步入紫色的传送门。之后，散布在周围的其他变种人纷纷从高台跳下，走入粉紫色的光芒。一些人向Hank投来同情的眼神，一些人则依旧对他一脸厌恶。  
  
          Hank将Charles逐渐冷下的身体紧紧搂在怀里，他的心也和自己的好友一起慢慢冰冷。  
  
          到了最后，紫色传送门消失了。瞬移者来到厂区的能源室，引爆了这里的天然气管道。一瞬间，火光吞噬了厂区所有的建筑，滚滚黑烟向外翻滚着，遮盖了火红的夕阳。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          四天前，Trask集团在纽约的生产基地发生严重生产安全事故，厂区内一百零五人全部遇难，包括著名科学家William Stryker教授和他的研究团队。由于厂区内储存有大量易燃、可燃的化学试剂，使得消防营救难度增大。大火燃烧了一天一夜才被扑灭。这一事故将会导致Trask集团股价下跌，市场估值严重缩水……  
  
          望着屏幕上滚动播放的新闻，Hank气愤地合上电脑，从书桌前站起身。瘦高青年穿着褐色卫衣，灰色长裤，沿着昏暗的走廊向最深处走去。打开一扇铁门，穿过一排排轰鸣的机器后，是一个内部隔间。将厚重的铁门锁紧，Hank转过身，走向最里面的角落。一排高大的机器身后，是一张不大不小的单人床。Charles躺在洁白的床单上，鼻腔里插着输氧管，白皙的胸口上裹着更加发白的纱布和绷带。而在另一边的床头柜上，跳动的体征仪显示出这具身体虚弱的状态。  
  
          Hank坐在床边，将裹在Charles身上的薄被盖好。  
  
          这些天，Charles虽然已经脱离生命危险，但始终未曾苏醒。四天前的事情依旧历历在目，本来，Hank以为自己会和Charles一起埋葬在Trask基地的废墟中，但忽然出现的瞬移者将他们在火光冲来的一瞬间，带到了医院的储藏室里。瞬移者没有留下一句话，就又消失在空气中。  
  
          打开床头柜的抽屉，Hank注视着那柄已经断成两半的、弯曲变形的钢条。直到现在，他还能回想起急诊室医生将钢条取出时，不可思议的神情。实际情况是，Erik将钢筋插入Charles胸膛，用能力把粗实的钢铁分解为纤细的丝线，原本径直向上穿过心脏的钢筋，沿着心脏周围的组织和血管，从四周绕过，最终又在心脏前端的隔膜处汇合，凝聚成一炳钢条，从胸前的皮肤钻出。从外表看来，Charles绝无生还的可能性，但是在X光的照射下，急诊医生又恢复了信心。然而，尖锐的金属还是伤到了Charles的肺部，不规则的形状也使手术难度加大。十个小时后，手术才顺利结束。  
  
          为了他们的安全，Hank在Charles被推出手术室七个小时之后，就将Charles偷偷转移出医院。当他开着偷来的救护车回到威彻斯特时，原本矗立在绿地中央的古建筑已经变成一片废墟。同样是天然气管道爆炸，Hank知道这是兄弟会的又一个杰作。  
  
          然而，兄弟会不清楚的是，威彻斯特庄园地下的防空洞是用来预防轰炸和核武器威胁的。Hank沿着河道下的一个入口，慢慢穿行，将Charles抱到安放着Cerebro的地下实验室中。没有人会知道，一片废墟的庄园地下，还有这样一处安全所在，这是目前Hank所能找到最隐蔽的藏身处。  
  
          病床上的人皱着眉头，口中发出难受的呻吟。Hank用棉签沾着水，涂抹在Charles唇边，Charles的舌头不自觉地去舔舐湿润的地方。这些天，Charles脸色惨白，嘴唇完全没有血色。见他依旧难受的表情，Hank拿起床边的镇痛泵，将一剂止疼药注射进血液中。没过多久，Charles的眉头渐渐舒展开来。  
  
          又陪伴了Charles一会，Hank轻叹口气，起身离开了实验室。  


* * *

  
            
  
          没有梦，Charles的世界除了偶尔出现的光影外，一片黑暗。他的记忆依旧停留在失去意识前的那一刻，Erik在他耳边的轻声细语，和那无比温暖的怀抱。他们就那样拥抱在一起，漂浮在漆黑的夜色中，似乎永远不知疲倦。有时，他会听到Hank的叹气，有时，又是隐隐的脚步声。  
  
          然而，这一次，他听到了完全不同的声音。那是一种剧烈而沉重的喘息，听起来很压抑，很让人难受。冰凉的手掌覆在他的胳膊上，却让他感到很舒服。他一定是发烧了，否则无法解释自己对那丝冰凉的渴望。没过多久，又一个冰凉的手掌覆在他的额头上，Charles的眉头逐渐舒展，口中发出含混不清的呓语。  
  
          “Charles……”低沉的声音让他的意识立刻清醒过来，那是他无比熟悉的耳语。  
  
          Charles想要睁开双眼，但深深的疲倦感让他无法挣脱黑暗的梦境。  
  
          Erik。  
  
          如果他还有心灵感应能力，Charles就可以让对方听到自己的声音。然而，他的意识中不再出现那些闪耀着火光的水晶球，陪伴他的只有无边无际的黑暗。  
  
          “对不起，Charles……” Erik的声音在耳边响起，Charles想告诉对方不要道歉，然而除了沉重的喘息，Charles发不出任何多余的声音。  
  
          “你为什么那么傻！”Charles感到冰凉的手掌覆上了他的手背。  
  
          “你们为什么都那么傻！”Erik颤抖的声音只让Charles更加心痛。  
  
          别哭。  
  
          别哭。  
  
          “你和我的母亲一样，都是那么好的人。”Erik哽咽的声音拂在耳畔，“这个世界不配拥有你们。”  
  
          “无论人类，还是变种人，都不值得你拯救。”  
  
          Charles感觉到温热的液体从脸颊流下，他不清楚是自己的，还是Erik的泪水。  
  
          “我所爱的人，都没有好下场。”  
  
          “我不配拥有你。”  
  
          不！Charles在自己的意识空间里大声呼喊着。  
  
          不！！不要，Erik！！  
  
          不要抛下我……  
  
          “只要我还在兄弟会，Shaw先生就不会有所怀疑。”  
  
          “你可以有更好的生活。”  
  
          “像过去那样……”  
  
          不！  
  
          Erik！求你了！  
  
          “忘了我，Charles……”  
  
          “我无法像Hank那样，放弃变种人的身份。”  
  
          “我身上所有的苦难和伤痛，都来自于这个身份。”  
  
          “但也是因为它，才让我遇见你。”  
  
          不，Erik。  
  
          不要抛下我！  
  
          “我会为几百万变种人同胞创造更美好的未来。”  
  
          “实现你的愿望……”  
  
          “My love……”  
  
          嘴唇上湿润的质感让Charles终于找回知觉，当Erik的舌尖伸入他的口腔时，Charles拼尽全力，用牙齿和舌头卷住对方。  
  
          别走！Charles内心所有的呼唤最终都转变为无力的撕咬。  
  
          别走……  
  
          仿佛意识到他的挽留，Erik更加热烈地亲吻着他。Charles多想伸出双臂，将这幅身躯搂进怀中。  
  
          然而，体征仪忽然响起的报警音打断了这个吻。也许是因为亲吻时呼吸不畅，也许是因为情绪太过激动，Charles的脉搏指数超过了警戒值。  
  
          别走！  
  
          别走！  
  
          猛然间，Charles睁开了双眼。昏暗的灯光下，Hank焦急又兴奋的表情浮现在眼前。  
  
          “Charles，你醒了！”  
  
          Charles的视线环顾四周，除了灰色的墙壁外，什么也没有。  
  
          然而，床头柜上一个圆形物体吸引了他的视线，紫色头盔端正地放在上面。  
  
          “Erik！！”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
尾声  
  
          从上次事故发生到现在，已经过去将近半年的时间。这段日子里，Charles的身体恢复得很好，不到一个月就已到正常成年人的水平。Hank很清楚，是大天使血加速了伤口愈合，而这一切都要归功于那个男人。  
  
          Hank已经搞不清楚自己对Erik Lehnsherr是种怎样的看法。这个人是伤害Charles的罪魁祸首，但却同时救了他们两人的性命。这段时间，他们都非常默契地对那个名字闭口不谈。没有兄弟会，没有变种人，时光仿佛又回到了过去。  
  
          威彻斯特庄园由Charles的信托基金公司负责清理和重建，他们在地下室度过了之后的每一天。  
  
          身体恢复后，每天清晨，Charles都会起得非常早，沿着庄园的围墙进行晨跑和锻炼。剩下的大部分时间，Charles也会在健身房里度过。有时，Hank也会好奇地打探Charles在做什么，直到发现对方真的是在健身后，青年才会放心地离开。  
  
          新总统上台后，国际国内一直不太平。Hank有时也会悄悄在新闻里寻找兄弟会和变种人的蛛丝马迹。然而，同过去一样，任何报道中也找不到变种人的信息，而Trask集团经历过上一次的股灾后，已经重整旗鼓，再次获得投资者的青睐。  
  
          Hank曾经和Charles探讨过两人以后的生活。Hank提议他们可以隐姓埋名，以其他人的身份去往非英语国家，继续做着过去的研究。然而，Charles每次只是对他点点头，然后陷入自己的沉思。这样的谈话每次都会不了了之。  
  
          直到有一天下午，Hank忽然感到全身酸痛难受。青年躺在折叠椅上睡了两个小时，醒来后却发现自己手臂上隐隐泛起蓝色的绒毛。怎么会……Hank跑到镜子前，注视着镜子中野兽般的獠牙。  
  
          “Charles！” Hank急忙跑进Charles的房间，却发现原本摆满生活用品的地下室空空如也。  
  
          Hank在Charles的书桌前发现一张纸条，和一张不限额度的信用卡。  
  
          Charles走了……  
  
          在留言纸上，Charles告诉他，自己要去寻找打破Shaw能量联结的方法，只有找到这种方法，让变种人能够不依赖于Shaw而生存，他们才能获得真正的自由。  
  
          他把威彻斯特庄园和自己的信托基金都托付给Hank，希望好友能够做自己喜欢的事情，过上真正快乐的生活。  
  
          如果有了新发现，他会主动联系他。  
  
          Charles还告诉Hank，自己旅行的第一站将是尼泊尔。John Watson医生的邮件告诉他，Stephen Strange加入了那里的一个神秘宗教，使他原先被砍掉的手指完全恢复。  
  
          一切超自然力量都是Charles探索的目标。  
  
          ”最后的最后，请务必照顾好自己。未来某天，我们终将再会。”  
  
          “爱你的，Charles。”  
  
          Hank将草稿纸捏成一团，靠坐在床头，陷入了沉思。  
  
          Charles，你这个混蛋！  
  
          Hank怒骂一句，冲出了地下室。  
  
  
  
第一部完。


End file.
